Gravity Series 3: Smoke & Mirrors
by drotuno
Summary: 3rd in the Gravity Series. Carlisle brings a client to Gravity for protection, but there is more to this famous female singer than meets the eye. Bella, Edward, and crew not only will have to keep her safe but figure out who is threatening her. AH/Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N... PLEASE READ... Oh, here we go again... ;) Mercward's back in another story. You guys begged for this, but at the end of S&I, I didn't have a plot, but now I do. **

**Summary: 3rd in the Gravity Series. Carlisle brings a client to Gravity for protection, but there is more to this famous female singer than meets the eye. Bella, Edward, and crew not only will have to keep her safe, but figure out who is threatening her. AH/Sequel Rated M Canon Couples.**

**I need to remind you of a few things before we start this one. I don't write cheating. Period. End of story. No ifs, ands, or buts. So if that is a considerable concern for you, then relax and hang on... Okay? :) This picks up just about 6 months after the epilogue of S&I, if that helps you out. Keep in mind that the technology I write of is out of my imagination.**

**Next... as always... Twilight and its characters don't belong to me, but this plot and its original characters do. SM owns the original peeps...I own Bethy, Samuel, and Kurt and a few more. LOL**

**Lastly, this is rated M for Mature...for violence...for guns...for foul language...for Mercward himself, because he's a deadly force of deliciousness and needs a rating all his own. This is M for lemons as well, which this chapter comes with a LEMON WARNING...and a VIOLENCE WARNING. **

**Without further ado... Let's get started, shall we? See me at the bottom.**

CHAPTER 1

**EDWARD**

"Why are you here?" I heard the asshole ask Emmett again in a thick accent, as if we hadn't told him a million times, and I heard the sound of Em's laugh, despite the slap that preceded it.

I glanced up at where my hands were bound to a pipe, tugging on it again. Smiling when rotten concrete showered down around me, I did it again. The bolts securing it were loosening, but not quickly enough, and I wasn't sure getting free would do me any fucking good, because there were three more assholes just on the other side of the door – not to mention an entire fucking factory filled with armed men. They'd taken our weapons, shirts, and phones, separating us when we were questioned.

"Fuck," I hissed, shaking my head at what should've been a simple fucking missing person case, but we'd fallen into something bigger.

Eileen Vincent had contacted Gravity just a few days ago, practically begging us to help her find her husband, Frank, who was currently in China. She'd heard that we had no problem searching outside of the country for missing persons, which was something the local authorities and the American Embassy couldn't help her with. Frank was a doctor that preferred missionary work to the drab walls of a hospital. She'd offered us an ungodly amount of money to find him, because he should have contacted her, but she hadn't heard from him in a week. No one had seen him. He'd left the tiny little hospital just outside of Beijing to head back to his room for the night, and no one had seen him since.

Emmett and I took the case, because Alice's intel seemed to scream kidnapping for money. The Vincents were extremely well off, but _good_ people. They liked helping those in need, liked giving back, and were widely recognized for it. Dr. Vincent had even been nominated for a Nobel Peace Prize at one point for his dedication to cleaning up areas with poor or contaminated water supplies. The man had worked all over the fucking world, but he'd run into trouble when he reached China.

Once we'd started tracking the good doctor, we realized that he'd accidentally pissed off the wrong people – some asshole businessman who'd watched _The Godfather_ too many damn times, considered himself a mafioso, _and_ was offended when his niece didn't make it through her emergency appendectomy. Chang had taken Frank hostage, which brought me to the cell I was currently in.

We'd followed Vincent's trail to a small village, and that's when things went all wrong. Emmett had asked the wrong question the wrong way, and the Air Force tattoo on his upper arm had sent up alarms everywhere. We'd suddenly found ourselves surrounded, outnumbered, and out-fucking-gunned. We'd been accused of being murderers, rapists, and "stupid American soldiers." It was all bullshit, because it was Chang running shit in the area. He had a small fireworks factory in the village, and there wasn't a soul that lived there that didn't work for him, so they did anything he asked of them, which included taking the doctor, me, and Emmett prisoner.

The metal door clanged open, and three men brought Emmett in. I sneered at his guards, but it morphed into a smirk when he fought all three of them. Despite his bound hands, Emmett swung his two fists around, knocking the smallest guy on his ass and ramming the next one into the concrete wall with his huge shoulders. In a split second, he had his large hands wrapped around the guy's neck, lifting him up off the ground. But it was the loud metallic click of an automatic weapon being engaged that caused him to freeze.

"Let him go, Em," I sighed, rolling my eyes to the smallest guy, who slowly got up off the floor, only to give Emmett a quick jab to his side. His friend fell limply at Emmett's feet. "Their time will come."

"You think so?" the gunman asked me, gesturing for his friends to tie Emmett back up to the pipes.

"I _know_ so," I spat at him. "You don't stand a fucking chance, little man," I taunted him.

He fucking smiled, glancing up at my tied hands, and then down to his gun. "I've got the advantage," he noted. "_And _there are more of us..."

I smiled back. "Untie me and put that gun down. We'll be even, asshole. _Then_ I'll show you who has the advantage," I chuckled, lunging at him just enough so that it took him off guard, and he stumbled back two steps, almost tripping over his own feet.

Embarrassing his ass only earned me the butt of his gun rammed into my stomach at the same time that the metal doors clanged open again.

"Motherfucker!" I growled, trying to catch my breath that the little prick had knocked out of me, but a sharp voice stopped my guard from swinging on me again.

"Enough!" Chang said, strolling in, wearing a crisp, clean suit and a smug ass smile as two more armed men brought an unconscious Frank Vincent into the room. "We need them whole and unharmed," he stated.

The doctor wasn't holding up as well as Emmett and I were. He looked wrecked, sick, and weak as they threw him into the opposite corner of our make-shift prison cell.

"Aw, damn," Emmett sighed from beside me, shaking his head at how bad Vincent looked. "He doesn't look so good, Ed," he muttered, glancing up at me.

I grimaced, but nodded, giving Chang a long look. "What do you want?" I asked, shifting my hands, because the metal was cutting into my skin.

"What does anyone want?" he countered. "I want to move out of this little town. There's a building in Beijing that I need, and the doctor over there is going to bring in enough money for me to get it."

"There's not an authority in the U.S. that will give into a kidnapper's demands, pal," I told him, shaking my head. "You're kinda fucked." I chuckled, because I knew for a fact that all calls to Eileen Vincent had to go through my wife's office first.

"I've already spoken to Mrs. Vincent," he stated, waving me off. "In fact, her lawyer is on his way as we speak."

"Lawyer?" Emmett murmured, raising an eyebrow at me.

I chuckled again, shaking my head. "Well, that should prove to be an interesting meeting, Chang. Did you happen to catch this _laywer's_ name?"

"Why do you care?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

"I told you, asshole. We were hired to find Vincent, and we _will_ walk out of here with him," I vowed to him, raising my eyebrow at him and tugging on my restraints some more. "Whether you're alive to see us do it... Well, that's yet to be seen," I taunted with a half-ass shrug.

Chang laughed, looking to one of his goons and gesturing to me. "Shut him up," he commanded, and he grabbed my arm, looking at the ink there. "Cullen," he read my tattoo, his voice coming across as thoughtful, but he was grinning. "Mr. Cullen...you need to learn respect."

The guard with the automatic rifle stepped forward, smiling like it was fucking Christmas. I lunged at him, and he fell for it again, only this time, he came back at me with the butt of the gun. After one hard jab to my stomach, he countered it with a smack to my face, causing my world to go dark.

~oOo~

_~o~_

"_No, Daddy," Bethy begged. "I want to go wif you."_

"_You can't, little sweetness," I sighed, falling down on the edge of the sofa and pulling her to my lap. "There's a man that's missing, and I've got to bring him home."_

_Her nose scrunched up adorably as she studied my face. "How far?"_

"_China," I replied, glancing up when Emmett appeared in the door, dropping his duffel bag to the floor. "I'll be back before you can miss me," I told her, but at five years old, Bethy was no longer as easily placated. In fact, she rolled her eyes at me, looking just like Bella, which caused both Emmett __and me to__ chuckle at her._

"_I already miss you, Daddy," she sighed, folding her arms across her chest, like I was dumb for not realizing this shit._

"_Me, too, baby," I breathed against her temple, pulling her into a hug. "You'll take care of Mommy and Samuel for me?"_

"_Yeah," she said, grinning and biting down on her bottom lip. "Love you," she sang, grasping either side of my face and kissing my lips. "Be safe."_

_~o~_

"_Give Daddy his hat, handsome," Bella giggled, leaning up against my car as Emmett loaded the __trunk with our bags._

"_Take, Da'ee," Samuel commanded softly, holding out his arms for me from his mother's embrace. He opened and closed one __hand, while__ my baseball cap was firmly gripped in the other._

"_Thanks, buddy," I chuckled, taking my hat from him._

_He grinned up at me, showing off his new teeth, as he held his hand up for a high five, which I gladly gave, only to lean __in to__ kiss his forehead. He grabbed at my face when I pressed my head to __his, simply__ so I could take in the scent of clean kid, his mother, and just...home._

"_Hey," Bella whispered, looking up at me with __worried, deep__ brown eyes that matched __the one-and-a-half-year-old__ in her arms. "I'm going to miss you, you know."_

_I chuckled, gliding the backs of my fingers up her cheek, only to slip them into her hair at the base of her neck. "I love you, sweetness."_

"_Love you," she stated, and I could see that her eyes were filling with needless tears, because we just fucking hated to be __apart. Unfortunately, I__ didn't feel comfortable bringing any of the girls this time._

"_We'll be right back. I promise."_

_She sighed, pressing her lips roughly to mine. "Yeah, well...I've still loaded you and Em down with GPS __chips, just__ in case. If I don't hear from you every __day, we're__ coming to get you. Got me?" she snapped, but kissed me again before I could answer her._

"_Yes, ma'am," I said with a small nod. "No one has my back like you do, love."_

_She grinned, and it was beautiful and sweet, strong and no nonsense. "And don't you forget it, Mr. Cullen."_

"_Yeah..." Samuel whispered, grinning up at me. "Don' forget."_

_~o~_

I snapped awake, my arms now numb from being over my head so fucking long, but I shot a quick glance around me. Vincent seemed to be asleep, Emmett was watching me carefully, and guards paced just on the other side of the door. I couldn't tell whether it was night or day, and my head gave a dull throb when I tried to look around a bit more.

"You haven't missed anything," Emmett whispered, giving the door a side glance.

I nodded, swallowing as best I could without having anything to drink in two days. "They'll come," I rasped out.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, I know they will. I have a feeling that 'lawyer' is your dad."

I huffed a short laugh. "I'm pretty sure you're right," I sighed, wincing as I shifted my arms again, because I was damned certain my hand was either badly sprained or fucking broken. "Bella said she'd call him if something went wrong."

"This is as _wrong_ as we could get," he barked a laugh, but I could see he was in a little pain. Because he was so fucking big, the assholes had attacked him first, hoping to take him out as a threat, but Emmett was a tough son of a bitch. He was smiling, but I still wanted to keep an eye on him.

However, both our heads snapped to attention when alarms started to sound, pounding feet ran past the door, and loud voices called out to each other. It was all punctuated by sharp and rapid gunfire and an explosion so loud that it rocked the foundation of the cellar we were being held in, sending concrete dust showering down over our heads. The door slammed open, and three guards came barreling into the room, snatching Dr. Vincent up off the floor and carrying him out, not even bothering to look our way.

"Yup, your dad's here," Emmett muttered, smiling when another explosion wracked the factory.

I laughed roughly, shaking my head. "Um...no. _Bella's _here. And it sounds like she's pissed."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"We're going in dark and silent. Got me?" Carlisle confirmed in a rough voice, pulling off to the side of the narrow dirt road. "Alice, any changes?" he asked.

"Nope, nope, nope," she chanted over our headsets as she sat in comfort back at the hotel room in Beijing, though her voice was rather subdued, because we'd all panicked when Edward and Emmett hadn't checked in for two days in a row – me and Rose, especially. We'd brought her with us this time, because we wanted her online and accessible, which apparently, was perfect thinking. "Both chips are showing strong and still in the same place. You'll have to watch yourselves in that building, though. It's a fireworks factory, so it's nothing but..."

"Gunpowder," we all groaned at the same time.

"Well, that's just...fan-fucking-tastic," I sighed, shaking my head as I checked my weapons. "Pixie, send me a layout of that building."

"Already on your phone, Bells," she countered. "There's a shit-ton of activity in that little village, guys, but the main concentration of it is around that factory. In fact, if you take the next side trail, you'll be able to pull up at the south end of the building near the woods."

Carlisle followed her suggestion, killing the lights on the Land Rover as Jasper and Alec followed suit behind us. Once he'd stopped, we exited the cars, keeping to the shadows of the surrounding forest. I tugged one of Edward's black bags over my shoulder, checking to make sure I had an extra gun for him, ammo, and a few other supplies, including a first aid kit. Knowing Edward, I never went anywhere without it.

Mickey pulled up the layout of the building, and we both studied it together, the bills of our baseball caps touching.

"Through the fence, you think?" she muttered, looking up at me, and then through the binoculars.

I nodded, looking through the binoculars myself. "We've got a back door facing this way, and it's covered by...three guards and several armed men making rounds throughout the property."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm either my temper or my nerves. All I wanted was my husband and Emmett back. I'd had the sickest of feelings when he'd called two days prior, letting me know that they were leaving the city of Beijing to check out a lead in a neighboring village. Something just hadn't felt right. Edward had explained all about this guy Chang, about a little girl that hadn't made it through surgery, and when Alice had pulled a background on him, it was nothing but one financial problem after another. My gut-wrenching suspicions were confirmed when Edward didn't call the next day to say good morning to his kids. Edward _never_ missed a phone call to Bethy and Samuel when he was away from them. Ever.

"Relax, sweetheart," Carlisle soothed, placing a warm hand on my shoulder. "We'll get him out," he whispered in my ear, taking the binoculars from me and scanning over the situation in front of us. "Jasper, I want you to get to that truck at the edge of the property and dig in. That should give you a clear shot of just about anything coming out the front of that building, because the rest of us are going in the back," he commanded, finally turning to us.

Jasper spun his sniper rifle to his back in order to look at the layout in my hand. "You're gonna push them my way?"

"I think we can," Alec chimed in softly, giving the building a long, slow study, only to turn to Carlisle. "It's a fireworks factory. The very sight of fire or smoke is going to send these assholes into a panic. We could..._fake_ it."

"Flash discs?" Mickey suggested, digging around in the side pocket of her cargo pants, pulling out a handful of the small, but extremely useful weapons. They were about the size of a half-dollar, giving off a bright flash and pop to take the enemy by surprise.

"They still set off a hefty spark," Carlisle mused, taking one from her and turning it slowly in his hand. "They'll still ignite that gunpowder if it touches it just right. But you might be right; the smoke alone will start them running."

"Alice, how many are inside? And just where is that GPS signal?" I asked, not wanting to start any fucking fires anywhere near Edward and Emmett. I knew she'd been studying the thermal satellite images since we'd locked onto Edward's and Emmett's signals.

"I'm looking at about twenty people, Bells," she answered immediately. "Some are concentrated around some of the machinery, and others are pacing up and down the corridor. Edward's signal is down _that_ corridor. Last door at the end."

"That's here...this end of the building," Mickey stated, pointing to the side of the factory closest to us, and then to the phone's screen. "If we hit this entry, this hallway, and this window, then we'll send them out the front door toward Jazz."

"Corral them, you mean?" Carlisle verified, but he was already nodding slowly. "Fine. Keep all gunfire to a minimum, try not to blow us to hell, and stay low and quiet. Girls, you take that window and _stay together_. Alec and I will take the two doors. Jasper, get going."

"Sir," we all answered, checking our weapons and breaking away from him.

Mickey and I ran quickly at a crouch, skirting along side the fence line and sticking as much to the shadows as possible, though I was pretty sure we couldn't be seen. We were both dressed in black, both small in stature, and we weren't making a sound.

The fence wasn't really made for any security purposes, so Mickey was able to lift up on the barbed wire to allow me to crawl through, and I did the same for her, once on the other side. We paused behind a tree, making sure that Jasper was in place before continuing. Carlisle used silent signals to tell us he wanted us to all go in at the same time, using the flash discs as a big distraction.

Once we were on point outside the window, Mickey and I waited for Carlisle's go. Peeking inside the window, I noted that it was some sort of office, and it wasn't empty, which I was quick to show Mickey. She nodded, a small smile creeping up her face, because we could see exactly who it was. Chang.

"We've got Chang," she barely breathed over the radio.

"Take him out," Carlisle ordered softly, crouching down just outside the door he was about to enter. "From what I've heard, he's a tyrant in the area. Look around you. My Chinese contacts hate him. In fact, they've asked me to use this opportunity to take care of this shit."

It didn't shock me that Carlisle had called on some old business contacts to inquire about Chang. It shocked me even less that he was stepping back into an old role to do this, especially since his son was involved. My eyes took in the area, and even though it was the middle of the night, I could tell that the small village was repressed. Crops were meager and withering, homes were shabby and falling apart, and the livestock was too thin – almost emaciated. He was starving these people, yet he looked quite fat and happy.

"Fucker," I muttered, a sneer curling up my top lip. "Can we please get our boys? On you, Carlisle."

He snickered softly, most likely at my sharp tone. "This will be loud and fast. On me... Go!"

Mickey took the butt of her rifle and swung it hard toward the glass, shattering it instantly. I clicked the flash disc and tossed it into the room, and we turned our faces away in order to avoid getting the brief blindness that came along with the loud pop that echoed three times throughout the building.

A tinny, sad sounding alarm broke out as Mick and I dove into the window. Two guards flew through the office door, and I took them both out, my shots ringing loud in my ears in the small space. I spun to see that Chang was making a run for it down the hall.

"Fuck," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Chang's loose," I stated over the radio, though I could hear that Alec and Carlisle had their own issues to contend with.

Commands were shouted left and right in Chinese down the hallways and in English over our headsets, and we paused to give the corridor a brief glimpse, ducking back into the office.

"Okay," Mickey started, "so we've got four doors before the end. Alice, talk to us."

"Behind those four doors, you've got eleven warm bodies," Alice answered immediately. "Three of them are in the last room. That's the boys and most likely Dr. Vincent."

"Hmm, so eight against two, huh?" I mused, pulling Edward's extra Glock out of my bag and engaging it.

"Those are decent odds," Mickey chortled, giving me her wickedly sarcastic grin and a wink.

I laughed silently, rolling my eyes, but nodded. "We've certainly dealt with more, Mick. Ready?"

"Yup," she answered, pulling out a small grenade. "Since we're away from the factory part..." Her voice trailed off at my nod. She pulled the pin, saying, "Fire in the hole," over the radio, and Alec and Carlisle acknowledged back.

She bowled it perfectly down the hall so that it came just shy of the door we needed to protect, but right smack in the middle of the doors we wanted to open. We wanted them to panic, needed them to burst out of the rooms in which they were hiding in order to shoot them like fish in a barrel. And it worked. The rumbling explosion shook the building, sending bits of wall, doors, and floor shooting past us.

"Let's go. Let's go," I snapped, pointing both guns out in front of me and taking down three men as they flew out the first room. Mickey took the next two.

I could barely see the end of the corridor through the smoke and debris, but there was movement.

"Bells, Mick... You've got three coming out of that last room, and it looks like they're carrying a fourth," Alice piped in helpfully over the radio.

"Go, go, go," Mickey hissed, and we ran up the last half of the hallway.

Dr. Frank Vincent looked unconscious as two men held him, while the third was raising his weapon. Mickey and I came at him so quickly and quietly, he didn't have a chance to react. I pressed the muzzle of my nine mil to his temple, pointing Edward's Glock toward the other two men.

"Drop your weapons. All of you," I ordered, not knowing whether they could understand English or not, but I was pretty sure they were getting the idea, because two automatic rifles and a revolver hit the dusty floor, especially when I pulled back on the hammers of my guns, barking the order again. Mickey caught Dr. Vincent just as Alec and Carlisle came around the corner. She eased the older man to the floor, checking his pulse.

"We've got these assholes, _Bellissima_," Alec said, gripping two men by their shirts and shoving them down the hallway, while Carlisle took the other.

"Mickey, stay with him," Carlisle ordered, jerking his chin toward Vincent. "Bella, find those boys."

"There's still three warm bodies in that last room," Alice advised, "but it looks like the rest of that factory is emptying out."

The door wasn't completely closed, so I nudged it open in order to peek inside. I groaned internally when I saw a small flight of steps leading down into what looked like a basement or a boiler room, because ever since Miller had taken me captive, basements made me extremely uncomfortable. I glanced back to Mickey, but she was trying her best to stem the flow of a cut on Dr. Vincent's forehead. She was whispering softly and kindly to him, and all he could do was nod.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open just a little more. A voice with a thick Chinese accent echoed up from below, and I took the steps at a crouch, one by one, both my guns at the ready.

"Whoever is here for you is too late," Chang said, strolling slowly from left to right.

I couldn't see the boys, but I smirked when Emmett chuckled wearily.

"Sure, big dude. Then why do you look so fucking scared?" he asked, continuing to laugh.

I slowly took another step down, and Edward and Emmett came into my vision. My heart clenched at the sight of them, imprisoned with their arms shackled to what looked like water pipes above their heads. It was all I could do not to rush to them, but Chang was waving a handgun around and looked to be quite on edge. One more step down, and I was on the concrete floor. And it was Edward that saw me first, shooting me a sweet, cocky wink, despite the gun in his face.

I rolled my eyes at him, bringing both guns up and taking another step closer to Chang.

"Not scared. Under pressure," Chang replied, reaching into his pocket. "I've got to burn this room before your friends get here."

"Won't fucking happen," Edward stated nonchalantly, glaring at his captor, and I wanted to smack him for his smugness, because nestled in the corner of the room were a few old boxes of fireworks, not to mention the furnace behind me. The room was a giant explosion waiting to happen, and I was pretty sure Chang knew that. "I told you we'd fucking walk out of here with Vincent, and we will _still_ walk out of here with him."

Emmett shifted, finally seeing me, and he fought his smile and barely won. Flickering his eyes above, he struggled against his restraints, causing the pipes to pull away from the ceiling just a little. My eyebrows raised and I nodded, knowing what he was trying to tell me. I stepped silently up behind Chang. Both hammers on my guns clicked loudly behind Chang's ear, and he froze, beginning to turn around.

"Drop the gun," I ordered, and the fact that it was a woman's voice must have shocked him, because at that point, he spun around, his eyes wide. But he still hadn't dropped what looked to be Edward's Glock. "I _said_ drop it."

Chang tossed the gun at my feet, and I kicked it behind me, sending it skittering across the floor.

"Hey, sweetness," Edward sang, at the same time Emmett boomed, "Hey, Bellsy."

"Hello, boys," I said back, fighting my smile at their overly sweet tones. "We got a little worried, you know. So...I thought we'd just come check on you. We didn't get a chance to give you all the info on this guy."

Edward chuckled low, deep, and sexy, shaking his head. "I bet. Do tell, Bella."

In my ear, Carlisle's voice commanded, "Keep him talking, Bella. I'll take him from you. We've got military police heading this way... We've got to go."

I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't. And I knew for a fact that both Edward and Carlisle never wanted me to assassinate someone. Shooting in defense was one thing, but Carlisle and Edward would rather put the responsibility on themselves, not me.

"This guy is small time...a thug and a bully," I continued, poking Chang in the forehead with the muzzle of my nine mil and tapping my ear so that they knew I was listening in to Carlisle. "And he's broke. So he saw Dr. Vincent as a paycheck. It most likely has nothing to do with his niece, considering that Chang here is estranged from his brother." I smiled up at a very upset Chang. "We should leave you to the locals. Do they know that you can't pay them? Because I bet if they knew you were the reason their families were about to go hungry, I wouldn't need these." I waved my guns just a bit.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Chang said, changing direction on me. "I merely was protecting the honor of my family."

"Ah, yes..._family_," I said with a sneer. "You mean the daughter you sold on the black market, because you wanted a son, instead?"

That alone caused Edward to jerk in his restraints, his face glowering with black fury. Emmett kicked him to get him to calm down.

Chang paled, his mouth falling open in shock at what I knew, but with Alice, not much could stay hidden. "Who are you?" he asked, shifting on his feet a little.

I smiled and shrugged. "Someone you should've never fucked with," I said, using one of Edward's old lines, which caused him to grin and shake his head. "Now...have a seat." I kept one gun pointed to his head, while the other gestured to the floor by a post. "Move. Now."

"Coming in, Bells," Mickey stated, softly coming down the stairs. Her automatic rifle was at the ready, but her teasing smirk at the boys hanging from the ceiling was hard to miss. "Oh, damn," she chuckled, rolling her eyes at the glares they were giving her.

Before Chang sat down, his arm shot out, a lighter lit in his hand. It was one of those metal military ones, where it didn't need to be in-hand to stay lit. He threw it toward the back of the room, but his aim was off, because Edward's legs were suddenly around the man's neck. My husband had used the pipes above him to pull himself up.

"Mick, the lighter!" I ordered, pointing across the room.

She dove for the small flame, because it was mere inches away from the stack of fireworks in the corner. Chang was struggling against Edward's hold, but with one graceful twist of his body, Chang fell to the floor limply.

"Damn, baby. Did you break his neck?" I asked, bending down to check for a pulse and finding a faint one.

"No, but I could have," Edward answered gruffly, righting his feet back down on the floor and looking like pure muscle and strength and power as his upper body flexed with the motion and his biceps bulged. "He's just unconscious."

"Guys!" Jasper called over the radio. "We've got company comin' down the road. We've got to go!"

Mickey and I looked at each other, and then to Carlisle and Alec, who were rumbling down the steps.

"The doctor is loaded up in the car," Alec said as he and Carlisle yanked Chang up.

"You okay, boys?" Carlisle asked, eying his son and Emmett as he shoved an awakening Chang toward the stairs.

"Yeah, Dad," Edward groaned, but looked to Emmett, who was nodding.

"Girls, get them down. We've got to get the fuck out of here." Carlisle's voice was brusque, but it was because he was about to take care of the asshole in front of him that Alec was currently threatening with a low, smooth voice.

"Get your ass up the stairs, Chang," Alec muttered, pointing his gun to the man's head. "There are some people that want to see you."

Mickey walked to Emmett, eying the cuffs at the same time that I finally was able to give Edward the once-over. He looked tired, but aside from the cuffs cutting into his wrists, he seemed relatively unharmed.

Dragging a box over by Emmett's feet, Mickey pulled out a handcuff key to unlock him.

"You okay?" I asked Edward, cupping his face and making his gaze lock with mine.

"I'm fine," he sighed, smirking down at me. "Thanks for coming."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. "Like I wouldn't. That was the plan, right? If I didn't hear from you for forty-eight hours, I was to come to you?" I verified, and he nodded, shifting uncomfortably as we waited for Mickey to finish helping Emmett.

Mick kicked the box my way and tossed the handcuff key at me, and I stood up on it, looming over my husband.

"These fingers look broken," I noted softly.

"Maybe," he sighed, gazing up at me with sweet, warm green eyes. "Just...get me down, sweetness," he ordered softly. "Please?" he tacked onto the end with a chuckle.

I grinned at his beautiful mix of sweet and commanding – something that always drove me crazy when he'd first rescued me from Riley Miller, but that now turned me on completely. "I don't know," I sang softly in his ear, starting to unlock the cuffs anyway. "You're kinda fucking hot all tied up and at my mercy here, handsome."

Which he was...utterly delicious. He was totally rugged and dirty, sweaty and flexed in a way that turned me on to no end. It didn't help that he exuded pure confidence, despite the circumstances.

"We can test that out later, love," he crooned up at me, dragging his nose along my neck, which just happened to be right in front of his face as I worked the restraints off of him. Opening his mouth to my skin, he murmured softly, causing chills to break out along my neck and arms. "But turnabout is fair play, Bella." His voice was smooth and thick, with a touch of huskiness to it. "Would you like that?"

I laughed once, and I noticed a small moan escaped me at the same time, which caused Edward to chuckle low and sexy. His eyes, despite how tired they looked, gazed up at me with naughtiness, pure love, and respect, but also with a deadly carnal gleam. It was truly funny how we could lose ourselves in the most desperate of moments, because we needed to get the hell out of that factory.

"Maybe," I teased, rubbing his arms and lowering them slowly. "Keep rubbing them, baby," I told him, hopping down from the box I was standing on and reaching into my bag. "You've got to get the blood flowing again."

He did what I told him, and I tugged out an extra black t-shirt, holding it out for him. Walking across the room, I picked up his Glock and disengaged it. He tugged on his shirt, and his wince did not go unnoticed as he pulled it down over his taut stomach. I could imagine that his arms were achy, but those fingers looked downright painful.

"We gotta go, Edward," I told him, handing him his weapon and an earpiece; he tucked the latter into his ear immediately. "I'll look at that hand in the car, okay?"

"Okay," he said, but leaned into kiss my temple sweetly. "Sorry shit went to hell."

"Just glad you're all right," I sighed the pure truth as we ran up the stairs, where Mickey and Emmett were waiting for us. "_And_ that we got Dr. Vincent back. He should be okay."

"Guys?" Carlisle called over the radio.

"Sir," we answered automatically.

"You can come out the front. And stand down," he ordered in a voice that sounded calm.

We did as he'd asked, exiting out the front of the factory to see a shit-ton of men milling about the front of the property. Carlisle was standing off to the side, speaking to an Asian gentleman, who was wearing a suit. They were laughing together and shaking hands. The rest of the men around the building were wearing military garb. They were loading Chang into the back of an SUV, and they weren't being gentle about it.

"Okay there, kid?" Alec asked as we came to stand beside him. "Em?"

"Yeah, we're good," Edward replied, eying the whole property. "Who is that guy?"

"Lee," Jasper answered with a shrug of one shoulder. "Apparently, Chang has owed him money for too long. And your dad knows _his_ dad or some shit."

We all paused, but it was Alice that explained over our earpieces.

"Twi Tech owns a few subsidiary companies in Beijing. Lee's father managed them for Charlie for years. Now, Lee's son does it for Carlisle. That fireworks factory has been losing money for the past year and a half," she rattled off quickly. "In fact, that's how Mrs. Vincent found out about Gravity, because she and her husband have attended charity functions with Twi Tech for years."

"Is there anything Twi Tech _doesn't _own?" Mickey asked wryly, smirking at our chuckles.

"I've found that the answer to that...is _no_," Edward replied, rolling his eyes, but wincing when he reached up to tug off his baseball cap.

"Sit," I ordered softly, tugging open my bag at my hip. "Let me see that hand, baby." I looked to Emmett, who was swiping at a cut above his eye. "You, too. Sit."

Both men sat on the back tailgate of our rental SUV as Carlisle called Jasper, Alec, and Mickey over to help unload some supplies that Lee had apparently brought to the people of the village. Not only were we taking out a problem by removing Chang's influence, but we were helping out hungry people at the same time.

Using what I had, I splinted Edward's hand, wrapping it from the tips of his left fingers, all the way to just inside his elbow. It wasn't great work, but it would do for a temporary fix.

"Better?" I asked him. "I don't think they're broken, but keeping them straight will keep the pain down."

"It's perfect, sweetness," he chuckled, kissing my fingers. "I'm sure I've been worse off."

With a kiss to Edward's forehead, I turned to Emmett, cleaning the wound just above his eye and butterflying it carefully. "Okay, Em?" I asked, making sure he was all right.

"It's all good, Bellsy," he said with a wink and a kiss to my cheek. "Thanks for the rescue. I'd better call Rosie," he murmured, asking for my phone.

I giggled, rolling my eyes and ducking his hand when he tried to ruffle my hair, despite my cap, but my eyes fell to the back of the SUV at Dr. Vincent. He was weak, but didn't seem to be injured other than a few bruises and scratches here and there.

"He needs water, Bella," Edward said, kissing the side of my head once he and Emmett stood up. "They roughed him up pretty badly, but they needed him in one piece."

"Gotcha," I sighed, reaching into my bag and pulling out a bottle of water. "I'll take care of him. Go help your dad so we can get the hell out of here. Okay? You're little soldiers were kinda pissed when I left."

Edward grinned, his cheeks tinging a touch pink at the mention of Bethy and Samuel, and I couldn't help but smile up at him, because he was nothing if not the best dad. "Yes, ma'am," he said, smacking at Emmett's shoulder. "We're on it."

I snickered once, watching them walk away, and then turned back to the doc, who seemed to be coming around. "Hey, Dr. Vincent," I said, soothing him when he jerked awake suddenly. "You're okay. My name's Bella." I crawled into the back seat beside him, opening the bottle of water. "Here. Drink this slowly."

He drank a little, sputtering when he overdid it, but nodded when he'd had enough. "Thank you," he sighed, looking weary and scared.

"You can relax now," I told him, smiling slightly and checking the bruise next to his eye. He was an older gentleman, with sun-bronzed skin and wise gray eyes. "Your wife sent us..."

"Eileen!" he gasped, trying to sit up, but he was rather weak.

"Easy. She's fine, and we'll get you back to her soon, okay?" I consoled him, easing him back against the seat again. "She told me to tell you that retirement was _eminent_."

He cracked a real, honest smile, even though his eyes were closed, and I chuckled at him. "She may be right this time," he snickered softly, cracking one eye open to look at me. "Thanks, Bella."

I smirked and nodded. "Mmhm...now relax for me. You're safe now."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Elizabeth Renee, why on Earth do you insist on dictating Samuel's every move?" Bella sighed exasperatedly into the phone, her head thumping to the hotel widow as the lights of the city at night shone around her like an angel's halo. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine as I came out of the bathroom. "Daddy told you to do _what_?"

My eyebrows shot up, because there was no telling what my daughter was about to rat me out on. Bella pulled her phone away from her ear, turning on the speaker.

"Daddy s-said to t-take c-care of y-you and S-Sammy while he was g-gone," she sputtered adorably, and I smirked, because she only stuttered when she thought she was in big trouble.

"Yes, he may have," my wife said, her eyes narrowing on me as I walked across the room to the window seat she was sitting in. "However, I'm sure that _forcing_ him to play with you and Abby was not what Daddy meant. Samuel doesn't always want to play house...and he _definitely _doesn't want to lay in a baby crib while you two play dress up."

I grinned, shaking my head. "Little sweetness, give your brother a break, will ya?" I chuckled, sitting down next to Bella on the cushions.

"D-Daddy," she groaned, and I could just imagine her huff and eye roll. "B-But we n-need a b-baby...C-Caleb is the dad."

I could very well imagine the gender war that had ensued while poor Esme was babysitting. "Bethy, boys don't always want to play house. Let them do their own thing."

A loud, dramatic sigh sounded through the phone, and Bella smiled up at me, shaking her head. "Even it out, baby. Play what they want sometimes, too. Okay?" she asked, picking up my now unwrapped hand to check out my fingers.

"Yeah, but..."

"No. No _yeah buts_," Bella and I said at the same time.

"Ooookay," Bethy finally conceded over the phone, dragging the word out. "When are you coming home?" she asked, changing the subject beautifully.

"Our flight is in the morning," Bella answered her, "so we won't see you until the next night. We'll pick you up on Saturday night. Be good for Gamma, okay? Try not to drive her crazy."

Bethy giggled, a sound that was too cute – and a touch naughty, if I were to be honest. And I couldn't decide just exactly who she sounded like more in that moment – me or her mother.

"I won't," she laughed. "But I miss you. Hurry. You pwomised the park, Daddy."

"I did," I agreed. "And when we get home, we'll all go. How's that?"

"Yay!" she cheered, babbling to whoever was in the room with her.

After "I love yous" and "be safes," Bethy was a little better on the phone, and we hung up. Bella set it down beside her and picked up my hand again.

"How's it feel?" she asked softly, gently caressing my middle and ring finger. "They're a little swollen."

"Like they did when I jammed them playing baseball," I chuckled, shrugging. I made a fist, though it was a little painful, and then wiggled my fingers. "Sprained, baby. I'll live."

She smiled up at me, leaning in to kiss my cheek. "Good. Can't have them out of commission for long, Mr. Cullen. I'm rather fond of those hands – specifically those fingers," she giggled, letting out a sweet squeak when I suddenly pulled her to my lap.

She was just fucking beautiful as she loomed over me, wearing nothing but the hotel's silk robe. Her hair was still a little damp from her shower, her skin glowing in the soft light from lamp on the bedside table. Cupping my face, she pressed her forehead to mine and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath when my hands ghosted softly up and down her back over the silky material, finally landing on her sweet ass.

"Good thing I'm right handed, huh?" I chuckled, nuzzling her nose up one side and down the other and giving her ass a light squeeze as I leaned back against the window.

"I prefer you..._ambidextrous_." Her smile was wicked and sexy, but totally honest.

I laughed, and it felt fucking good to have her in my arms again, even though this last mission was tame in comparison to some other things we'd been through. Leaning in just a little, I kissed her softly, relishing the taste of her, the sweet sigh that always rushed out against the skin of my cheek.

Pulling back, I said, "Th-Thank y-you f-for c-coming to g-get m-me," my stutter emerging because her warm gaze was slowly unraveling me. I wanted her right there in that window for all of fucking China to see, though we were high enough that it would've been impossible for anyone to be watching.

"Were you scared?"

"No," I sighed deeply, playing with the belt on her robe. "I was pissed off for allowing us to get ambushed, but I knew the plan. I just had to wait."

"He could have killed you," she countered, watching my hands as I finally pulled the belt off and let it fall to the floor behind her.

I let the robe hang loosely against her skin, licking my lips when her nipples peaked hard and tight.

"Chang's fear of American soldiers kept him from killing us, because he wasn't quite sure _what_ we were," I explained to her, tracing my nose over each silk covered breast. "He was afraid of retribution if he'd killed two American military men in cold blood. However, I'm not sure he was prepared for a pissed off wife."

She grinned, and a small giggle burst from her. "His face was priceless when he realized a _woman_ was holding two guns to his head."

I nodded slowly, and suddenly, I was done with talk of Chang, my weariness disappearing. Skimming my fingers down either side of her face to her neck, I gently slipped the robe off her shoulders. It pooled silently onto the floor. The only thing that was between us was the towel from my shower.

Shamelessly, I ogled my wife, because she was fucking stunning. She was perfect to me, despite old scars that she didn't even give a second thought to anymore. She continued to work out, sparring with Kurt, so she was in excellent shape, no matter that she'd had two beautiful children. Bella was soft curves, strong muscles, and breasts that were full and made my fingers twitch to touch them, which I did.

I wrapped my left arm all the way around her waist, bringing her smooth, warm skin in delicious contact with mine, while I flattened my right hand in order to feel all over her at once – the curve of her back, the side of her breast, her heart beating heavily, and the sweet dimples just above her ass. She whimpered when my pinky slipped just barely between her cheeks.

"We're in the window, Edward," she whispered, nipping softly at my lips. "Someone could see..."

"Fuck them," I rumbled, tracing my fingers up her body and pausing just long enough to brush my thumb across her tightly peaked nipple. "You're beautiful, and they should see who you belong to," I said, my voice taking on a huskiness I couldn't control.

A small smile flickered across her face, and she hummed against my lips. It was all I could do not to kiss her fucking senseless, but she seemed to be holding back.

"Perhaps I don't want to show off what's _mine,_" she countered, and then suckled lightly on my bottom lip, letting it fall from her mouth sexily.

I grinned and shrugged one shoulder, not giving two shits who saw me. I was owned by the girl in my arms and had been since the moment I'd scooped her up off of Miller's table.

Giggling softly at my silly ass smile, Bella reached around to capture my hands in hers. She pushed them up until they were pressed against the glass. "And _perhaps_... I still want you at my mercy..."

"Sweetness, don't you know?" I chuckled darkly, rolling my hips against her heat and moaning when my towel loosened, "I'm _always_ at your mercy."

Lightly scratching her nails down my arms, she threaded one into my hair, while the other snaked down to finally rid us of my towel. I took the opportunity to put my hands back on her, slipping one up the side of her neck to bring her mouth to mine. I couldn't hold back from her anymore. She was wet and hot grinding against me, her hand taking a firm grip of my cock. Gripping her ass with my pain-free hand, I jerked her closer at the same time her thumb swirled over the head of my heavily leaking dick.

Tongues swirled and teeth nipped, and it was comfortable, it was home, and it was never fucking enough. Claiming her with long slow strokes of my tongue, I started to writhe underneath her, finally breaking away from her sweet mouth to kiss down her neck, because I was so fucking hard for her.

"In this fucking window or on that damn bed, baby... Tell me," I practically growled against the flesh of her neck as her head fell back. "I'm going to take you hard no matter what," I warned her, which only resulted in the best of wicked smiles.

"Here," she commanded, and I flipped her onto her back, looming over her and settling into the cradle of her strong thighs.

She laughed at the quick movement, her head falling back against the pillows stacked behind her in that window seat, and I couldn't help but smile against her neck as I let my body finally line up with hers, because her laugh was the best of sounds. And fuck, if she wasn't soaked for me.

"Oh, sweetness...so very wet," I crooned, dragging my lips along her jaw, only to tease her lips with my tongue.

"Tied up was very hot on you, Edward," she purred, biting down sexily on that bottom lip of hers, but her body rolled in a gorgeous wave of want and lust when my hand skimmed down her side and stomach to the apex of her legs. "Oh God, yes..." she breathed in shock, her eyes rolling back when I slipped my uninjured fingers through her saturated folds.

"Did you think I couldn't touch you?" I asked, pressing my forehead to hers just to watch her struggle to answer me when I slid deep inside of her. Curling my fingers just right, I grinned when my name burst out of her in a breathy rush. "Oh, my Bella... You should know pain is the furthest thing from my mind right now..." Her breath caught when my thumb brushed across her clit just right. "Oh, so close...so soon..."

She shook her head, pulling at my hand. "You, baby. I want you..."

Never wanting to deny her anything, I pulled my fingers from her, only to lift her leg into the crook of my arm. I lined up with her entrance and slipped slowly inside of her as deeply as I could, both of us moaning at the complete and utter feel of just...perfection.

"You wanted hands...now you want my cock?" I asked her, pulling out only to thrust back into her. "Such a demanding pussy, baby..."

"I want all of you," she countered, her fingers digging into my back and my ass and her leg wrapping around my hip.

"Mm, my needy girl," I rumbled in her ear, nipping at her earlobe as I thrust hard into her over and over.

Bella was so damned beautiful, and it didn't matter that we'd been married for going on six years. It didn't matter that we worked together just about every day or had two adorable kids. When we were alone like this, it always felt new and perfect, fulfilling and just as hot as the first time I'd kissed her – all fire, lust, and unending want. I used to think it was how we'd started, having to take things so very slowly, having to measure progression with each touch, but I'd thrown that theory away years ago, because by now, I was convinced it was just...us.

Her insides clenched down hard on me as her hips met me thrust for thrust. "Edward..."

"Sweetness, come for me," I begged her softly in her ear. "I want you all night long..."

It didn't take long for her body to obey that command, though she was damned close to begin with, and she shattered hard around me, causing my own stumble into the abyss with her. The sound of hips meeting hips and heavy breathing filled the hotel room. Curses and our names pushed out against sweaty skin as our bodies pulsated, her sweet pussy milking me for all I had.

"Mm, all night?" Bella purred, her hands gliding over my back and up my arms.

I grinned at the post-coital bliss that was practically radiating off of her. "Indeed," I said against her lips. "No kids waking up early. No having to keep the noise down..."

She smiled lazily, dragging her tongue along her bottom lip. "And we can sleep on the plane..."

I chuckled, nodding slowly. "And we can sleep on the plane," I repeated in a whisper.

The giggle that erupted from her was sweet, though filled with a sexy, deep tone. "Then it seems, Mr. Cullen...that _I _am at _your_ mercy."

**A/N... There you have it... We've jumped into the deep end again with Mercward. Next chapter will bring you up to speed on our old friends, some newer than others...and of course, some Bethy and Samuel time.**

**I need to thank JenRar for beta'ing this for me...in fact, I think I shocked her with how it began. And to GooberLou for pre-reading it. I'm not sure I would've attempted another Mercward fic without either of them.**

**Okay, you know the drill by now. I post twice a week if possible, but if it's not, I always give you warning. The next chapter will be up Sunday. :) So let me know what you think. Until next time... Later! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N...WOW! I've never seen such excitement before for a sequel. Thank you. I won't keep you long up here, but I did want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews. I hope my American friends enjoyed their Thanksgiving and survived Black Friday, whether you had to work or you braved shopping. :) But it was freaking awesome to see some of my fave familiar faces and some brand new ones, too!**

**I know I worried some of you with my "no cheating" reminder, but I know how some of you react to things, so I thought I'd put you at ease from the beginning. There was a reason for the warning. And even though this story probably won't be as angsty as the other two, I didn't say it wouldn't be a bumpy ride. **

**So let's get started...**

CHAPTER 2

**BELLA**

"You might as well just stay, sweetie," Esme snickered softly as we took in the living room of the penthouse apartment in Twi Tech.

"Yeah," I sighed with a stupid ass grin creeping up my face. "He's exhausted, really, but he missed them."

Stretched out on the sofa, Edward was draped in sleepy kids. Our plane had been late taking off, so we'd landed in Seattle just before bedtime, but he'd insisted on seeing them and had asked Esme to keep them awake until we got to Twi Tower. Samuel was on the right side of his chest, a heavy, protective arm wrapped around the chubby, twitching baby boy, and Bethy was on his right, gripping her daddy's t-shirt in one tiny fist. They'd attacked him with kisses and stories, wrestled with him, and then all fallen asleep after Edward had eaten a late dinner.

"Then leave them be," she chuckled, kissing the side of my head. "What about you?"

"I'm okay. I slept on the plane," I said, fighting my smile, because Edward had held true to his word. He'd kept me up all night at the Beijing hotel, and my whole body felt every minute, every touch still.

Lowering the volume on the TV, Esme and I left the room, but not before I took a picture on my phone, because my little family was too sweet for words. I'd peel the kids off of him in a bit, but for now, they looked just blissful, and it hurt to imagine breaking that up at the moment, so we left them to find Carlisle quietly at work on his laptop at the kitchen table.

"Honey, you can work tomorrow," Esme chided gently, patting his shoulder on the way to the cupboards. "I'm sure the world will survive eight hours without you."

He grinned up at her. "It's not that, Es," he chuckled. "I had to postpone a meeting until Monday... You know...some rescue thing..." He waved a nonchalant hand toward me, rolling his eyes.

I chuckled, kicking at his foot when I sat down next to him. "Shut it. He's your son. He'd have come for _you_!"

"And you would have gone without me, too," he countered with a raised eyebrow. "But it's fine. Chang had been a problem for some time. We actually killed two birds with one stone."

"Small world," I muttered, taking the hot cup of tea Esme was handing me.

"Not really," Carlisle stated with a shrug. "Mrs. Vincent is greatly involved in Twi Tech charities. It's how she knew to use Gravity to find Frank. In fact, she's one of the biggest contributors to the homeless shelter we built with Preacher."

"Oh, okay," I said, taking a sip of tea.

"And she's been pushing her husband to open a free clinic in the neighborhood, though he may actually finally consider it after what happened in China," Carlisle chuckled. "She may have enough ammunition to convince him."

I grinned, remembering the doctor's sweet smile at the mention of his wife's message that he needed to retire. "Well, maybe he won't have to retire after all," I chirped, shrugging a shoulder and glancing over at his computer. My eyebrows shot up at the info on the screen. "You know Kyra Bailey?" I asked him, my mouth hanging open at the thought that he knew one of the most popular singers on the radio.

"Who? Her?" he verified, pointing to his screen, and I nodded, probably looking a lot like Bethy at the moment. "No... No, I don't, but I'm scheduled to meet with her Monday. Her agent contacted me a month or so ago, because Twi Tech just bought the record label that promotes her. She wanted to make sure that the studio was still booked to record her new album. Apparently, they want to take her in some 'new direction.'" Carlisle used air quotes and rolled his eyes at the same time.

"Shut up," I chuckled, spinning the computer around to look at her.

She was a stunning woman, with the voice of an angel, but could also work the crowd into a frenzy. She was a mix between a pop diva that made millions dollars and had the same amount of rabid fans, a drama queen that was always in the tabloids doing something or some_one _famous, and a flawless performer. She'd started as a child star, but had morphed into something more as the years progressed. She'd earned some respect by playing in a film or two, winning an Oscar and countless other awards, and for her constant charity work all over the world. If I'd had to guess, she was probably about my own age – thirty-one – with a beautiful head of deep auburn hair and porcelain skin.

"She's very pretty, sweetheart," Esme huffed, but the taunting gleam in her eye was a dead giveaway that she was just messing with him.

"Well, go on, Biggie C," I teased him, standing up from the table and kissing his forehead. "Are you gonna start wearing baggy pants and shit, too?"

"Hell, no!" he grumped, poking my side. "I've known Teri Foley for years...the girl's agent. I'm merely sitting in on this meeting. Solstice Music was about to lose Kyra Bailey, until Twi Tech stepped in and bought them out. They're hoping working in Seattle will be a better experience than Los Angeles."

Esme and I chuckled at how put-out he sounded, not to mention how pink his cheeks had turned at my teasing.

"Go to your room," he growled, pointing down the hall.

"Ha-ha. You think you're funny, _Dad_," I chuckled, because the penthouse we were currently in used to belong to my father, Charlie, and my old room now belonged to Bethy. Edward and I had taken the room next to it, and Samuel usually stayed with us. "That's it, I'm stealing my kids back tomorrow. You're officially on Poppy restrictions."

"Oh, no. Wait," he gasped, looking generally disappointed. "What about the park?"

I giggled, because he spoiled my kids endlessly and never missed a thing. "Fine, tomorrow afternoon at the park. The whole crew is coming."

"Excellent," he beamed, rubbing his hands together.

I rolled my eyes at the man, because he was an enigma. He could command a small army in another country in order to save his son and Emmett, or he could play endlessly with his grandchildren and never tire of it.

"Perfect," I told him with a nod. "You can bring dessert."

After setting my tea cup in the sink, scooping Bethy up out of her father's arms and putting her in her own room without even rousing her, I knelt beside my two boys. God, they were so beautiful together, a clone of one another. Long eyelashes rested against cheeks, pouting lips pursed in sleep, and dark hair with reddish highlights stuck up everywhere. With caresses to Edward's sleep-relaxed face, sweet green eyes opened up to me.

"Let me have him, baby," I whispered, gently taking a slumbering Samuel into my arms and laying him on my shoulder. "Let's go to bed, huh?"

Edward nodded wearily, blinking awake just enough to stand up from the sofa and walk down the hall to our room. I settled Samuel in the middle of the bed between us and crawled in after kissing both of my handsome men. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

~oOo~

The park was packed the next day with families cooking out, kids on the playground, and balls and Frisbees in the air. We'd taken over a small corner by some trees, but not too far from the playground, because it was all the kids could focus on – especially Bethy and Abby.

Carlisle and Esme were on their way, but Jasper, Edward, Alec, and Emmett were manning the grill. All my girls, including Sarah, were camped out on a picnic table as close to the playground as we could get in order to keep an eye on them.

"So I found a place in Forks," Mickey muttered quietly at my side, spinning her soda can in her hands nervously.

I wrinkled my nose, because I'd known this was coming for the last few months. She and Obie just couldn't see eye to eye on some things, which had resulted in her moving out of Aunt Kate's.

"I thought you had an apartment in Seattle, Mickey," Rose sighed sympathetically, having heard her. In fact, the whole table came to a standstill.

"Sold it. Last year," she said, glancing around the table, her eyes finally landing on me. "Obie just won't budge on this, Bells. I think it's why we never got married."

"He's really good with Bethy, Caleb, and Samuel when we all go up there," Alice noted, shaking her head. "I don't get why he doesn't want kids."

"Yeah, he loves teaching Bethy about the horses," Makenna piped up, her brow furrowing as she shook her head slowly.

"He says he doesn't know how to be a dad," Mickey practically growled, and her temper could be seen rising to the surface over something that was obviously still a touchy subject. "You know, because he and Tom were abandoned and shit."

I glanced over at Edward, knowing that playing devil's advocate was going to be hard, but Obie had a point. "Mick, he has to be ready, or it won't work," I told her, and all the women at the table nodded with me. "I don't think Obie's giving himself enough credit, but maybe this...break will help him see. What does Aunt Kate say?"

"Oh, she's pissed," Mickey laughed, swiping at a tear she'd never want anyone to see, especially the boys. "She told me that she'd talk to him, but to go, just to teach him a lesson. I'm not sure why it's such a big deal, but it is."

It was a big deal – if you truly knew Mickey. She had no family. None. Her father had died when she was just a teen, and then all three of her older brothers were taken from her on September 11, 2001. I could see how she would want a family, want children of her own, because she was alone, otherwise. We all claimed her as a sister and the kids all called her Aunt Mickey, but I could see that she really wanted something she could truly call her own, something that was connected to her by blood.

"Alec didn't know what he was doing, and he's a great dad," Sarah pointed out, shrugging one shoulder.

"But Alec wanted it," I sighed, tucking an unruly stray curl behind Mickey's ear. "Edward wanted it. Emmett wanted it. It makes a huge difference. They're willing to try, willing to work at it. Obie's just scared. Give him time, sweetie."

She nodded, again swiping at her tears messily, because she considered them a weakness. "I hope you're right. I miss him, but it became..."

"A bone of contention?" Rose finished for her, to which Mickey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it became the underlying cause of every fight," Mickey sighed.

"Maybe it's time for Obie to leave the nest...so to speak," Alice huffed with a frown on her face, folding her arms across her chest. "He's too comfortable at Aunt Kate's. Make him come to you."

We giggled at her protective nature, at her assessment of the situation, but she may have had a decent point.

"At least let it go for today, or you'll have four very angry boys to contend with as to why their baby sister is crying," I chuckled, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "It wouldn't shock me if Edward flew to Kate's just to say something."

"Don't tell them," she begged, looking around at the guys, and then back to the table.

"They're going to know something is up when you're living here, Mick," Rose warned her. "It's your story to tell, but they will figure out something is up."

"They'll kill him," she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"No, they won't," I chuckled. "They may fly up there for a very loud..._chat_, but they won't kill him. They know how much he means to you. They'd never hurt you that way."

I knew Edward well enough to know that much. He was as protective as a lion over his pride when it came to family and friends, but he wouldn't do anything to cause them pain if he could help it.

"But we'll keep it at this table until you tell us different," I vowed, and she sighed deeply and nodded.

Squeals and laughter echoed up from the playground, but it was my daughter's voice that caused me to seek her out.

"Don't touch him!" she snapped, shoving a little boy about her age so hard that he stumbled back a few steps.

"He's a baby. He can't play our game," the blond boy countered, stepping back up to her.

"Oh, Lord," I sighed, because I knew Bethy was just about to ball up a fist.

"He's my brother, and he can play if he wants to," she growled back, her eyes darkening to almost black pitch with her temper, just like her father's.

I could see where Samuel was picking himself up off of the ground with the help of Abby. He wasn't crying, but he was watching the blond boy with a wary look on his face.

"Well, then _you_ can't play," the boy huffed back, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, we can," Caleb growled, looking just like Emmett with his fists balling up and his face changing from a sweet, dimpled smile to a red-faced scowl.

When Samuel reached for the slide again, the boy knocked him out of the way, and that was when I needed to move, because Abby, Caleb, and Bethy all landed on the boy without shame.

"Oh shit," I half-laughed, half-gasped. "Edward!" I called over my shoulder, before taking off to the slide.

Samuel landed roughly this time, because he'd been holding onto Bethy, but her movement caused his stumble. His cry rang out loud, but I needed to stop the little free-for-all brawl first.

"Elizabeth Renee," I snapped, tugging her off the boy at the same time Rose grabbed Caleb and Sarah snatched up Abby. "What were you thinking?" I asked her, setting her on her feet, but her angry glare wouldn't leave the pissed off blond boy that was dusting himself off. "Look at me!" I commanded as Edward scooped up a very upset Samuel.

"I-I t-told h-him n-not to touch him," she sneered, glancing at me, and then back to the kid. "H-He knocked S-Sammy d-down," she growled, and it was all I could do not to laugh, because that scowl, that pure show of anger was all her daddy. It was unwavering and honest. It was loyalty to her very soul.

"Then get away from him. He's not worth playing with," I said, glancing at the little boy, whose own mother had figured out the problem. "In fact, you two should stay away from each other, but fighting wasn't the answer. You should've come and gotten me or Daddy."

"S-Sorry, Mommy," she grumped.

"Mmhm," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Go to the table and sit. Don't get up. It's almost time to eat anyway."

Sarah had already put Abby at the table, and Rose followed suit with a still puffed up, angry Caleb. All three looked like pissed off badgers as they sulked at the end of the bench while we fixed them a plate of burgers and potato salad.

Mickey chuckled at my side, but my head spun in her direction. "Still want kids?" I asked her with a laugh.

"Yeah," she said dreamily, but her eyes were on Edward and a still upset Samuel.

He'd sat down on a swing with our son on his lap. They were backwards baseball cap forehead to backwards baseball cap forehead and deep in conversation as Edward checked him over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Boy pushed me, Daddy," he muttered with a hiccuping breath, and I smiled at how clear his speech was becoming due to being around Bethy all the time. In fact, his speech was further along than hers was at a year-and-a-half, because he followed her example.

"I saw that, buddy," Edward soothed him, but lifted up his shirt, his feet, and his arms. "But I think you're okay. I don't see anything wrong," he chuckled, because the lifting of arms and legs, the tickling of his daddy's fingers was causing Samuel to giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop!" Samuel gasped, trying to grab as his dad's hands and finally settled for his face. "No, Daddy!"

I chuckled at the two of them, because their laughs and smiles were identical, even down to the slight tilt of their heads. But it was the deep green gaze down at the boy in his lap that was hard to miss. Edward's love for his son was a giant neon sign all over his face. It was the same over the moon gaze he gave to Bethy.

"Obie's totally missing out," Mickey sighed, shaking her head and walking away.

"Yeah, he is," I agreed, though I spoke to myself, because I couldn't help but keep watching my boys.

"I wan' to swide, Daddy," Samuel stated, pointing a pudgy little finger toward the slide.

"Well, then, get to it, pal," Edward encouraged, setting him on his feet.

Little jean-clad legs pumped furiously to the steps of the small slide, and Samuel took each step one by one, finally plopping down at the top.

"Catch me," he yelled to his dad, who was waving him down from the bottom.

There were times that Edward was completely oblivious as to how good of a dad he was. He was also completely unaware of the stares he was getting. He stood tall, strong, and proud, wearing the sweetest of smiles that was meant only for our son. With stubble on his chin, dark jeans, and a tight white t-shirt – not to mention the ink that was peeking out from his sleeve – Edward radiated confidence laced with a touch of danger, but all that melted away with the laugh that he let loose when he caught Samuel at the bottom of the slide. I smirked at the blatant ogling some of the mothers were doing around the playground, because...yeah, he was just that hot.

Samuel ran around to climb again, and I walked to them.

"My boys, it's time to eat. Don't you think?" I asked, smiling when Samuel nodded fervently. "Well, then, get down here, handsome," I said, smiling at Edward's chuckle.

"What happened?" Edward asked, placing a kiss to my head as we waited for our son to come down.

"Your daughter decided to beat the shit out of a kid that hurt her brother," I laughed, looking up at his amused face.

"Damn, school's gonna be a bitch," he murmured, rolling his eyes at my laugh. "Laugh it up, sweetness," he warned, giving me that sexy as hell raised eyebrow. "The first time someone picks on Samuel for being shy, she's going to tear them up."

I laughed again, only this time, I squatted down to scoop up Samuel at the bottom of the slide. "There he is," I crooned, smooching his face all over, which caused him to giggle and squirm in my arms. I stood up and faced Edward. "Well, at least we have a while before he starts kindergarten."

Edward harrumphed, rolling his eyes. "At least," he muttered.

What I noticed was that he wasn't upset with Bethy. At all. And that thought caused me to laugh.

"Edward," I chuckled, "you have to talk to her."

He grinned, shrugged, and kissed my forehead, and then Samuel's. "Fine, I will, but...food first!" he said to the much happier boy in my arms. "And I _think_...Poppy's here," he sang, pointing to the table.

"Poppy!" Samuel chirped, wriggling to get down, and I set him down just to watch him hurry to his grandfather.

Warm, strong arms wrapped around me, pulling my hips flush to his. I couldn't help but snake my arms up around Edward's neck.

"I'll talk to her," he vowed, his face much more serious. "She shouldn't be fighting, I know."

I giggled, because he sounded like he didn't believe a word he was saying. "It's okay that she's protective of him, but she can't just start swinging..."

He chuckled and nodded. "I know. Fuck, if my dad didn't call that one," he groaned, rolling his eyes again.

"She starts kindergarten in the Fall, baby," I reminded him, which caused a wide range of emotions to flicker across his handsome face – pride, sadness, worry. "I just don't want her to be the kid I get called into class for every day. She's just as protective of Abby, you know."

He sighed, placing a small, light kiss to my lips. "At least she won't be alone when she starts," he said with a nod. "Separating her from Caleb and Samuel will be hard enough."

"Yup," I sighed, nodding once, because that was one tight little gang. They spent just about every day together.

Dragging his lips down my cheek, despite the fact that we were in a public park, he opened his mouth to my neck.

"Now," he rumbled softly against my skin, "what's wrong with Mickey?"

I grinned, because he rarely missed anything, but I'd promised her that I wouldn't tell. "I promised, baby," I groaned, stepping away from him. "It's her story to tell. Not mine."

He grimaced, but shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "She's moving here." He stated it like he knew, but he looked to me for confirmation.

"Yes, she is."

"What did Obie _do_?" he said, the last word coming out in a low, rumbling growl.

"Leave it alone, Edward," I said, using the calmest voice I could muster. "It's their problem. Okay?"

He studied my face with intense green eyes that matched the grass and trees around us at the park. He took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. "But she's okay, right?"

"She's okay, baby. Let it go," I crooned to him, taking his hand. "Come. Let's eat."

"Bella, she was crying," he argued, tugging me to a stop.

I smiled up at him, cupping his face. "Well, yes, she was, but you men tend to wring us out emotionally. Just give it some time. If it was something...dangerous, I'd tell you."

He scoffed at my first statement, but my last sentence seemed to placate him just a bit. "Swear?"

I kissed his lips roughly. "All the damn time," I laughed. "A habit I picked up from you, if I'm not mistaken."

He grinned and shook his head. "Yeah, you probably did..."

At the moment, he let it go, but I knew he'd watch her like a hawk, because that was just how my husband was.

~oOo~

Rose and I pulled back into my driveway after taking Caleb and Bethy to Mrs. Cope's for the day. She kept the place open during the summer, running it like a day camp. It was great for the working parents of our small town, plus it gave some of the local high school girls something to do during the summer. They volunteered for Mrs. Cope as a summer school thing.

I scooped Samuel up out of his car seat, brushing an errant curl from his forehead so I could kiss him there.

"Did Edward grill you about Mickey?" Rose asked as we pulled a few groceries out of the back of my SUV.

"Grill?" I laughed, looking up at her. "No. He did ask, but he let it go when I told him it was not what he was thinking."

"Lucky you," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Emmett wouldn't just _let it go_."

I grinned, shaking my head. "Those boys, I swear. It's not like they'd want to know. It's a girl thing."

"Exactly," she agreed. "I told Em that last night. He got pissed."

We dumped the groceries off in my house, making our way out to Gravity's office. There wasn't much on the agenda for the week, though I knew that Rose had some phone calls to return. Alice and Makenna had taken the day off, so it was Alec, Edward, and Emmett in the office when we finally opened the door to the _dumbest _conversation I'd ever heard.

"So I told her...this is _my _roof..._my_ pussy," Emmett growled, slamming a hand down on the table.

His back was to us, but Edward's was not. He barely glimpsed our way when I stopped Rose from most likely slapping the back of her husband's head. In fact, Edward leaned back in his chair at the conference table, kicking his feet up onto the top and crossing them at the ankles.

"You told Rose that?" Edward asked as he crossed his arms, obviously egging him on, which I couldn't decide whether it was hilarious or just plain cruel.

"Yeah! Hell, yeah, because I'd asked her about Mick and she wouldn't spill, dude," Emmett continued, sounding like a pouting child. "So she got pissed off...threatened to cut me off, man..."

I grinned up at Rose, who shrugged and nodded.

Alec finally saw us in the doorway, an evil grin crawling up his face. "And just how'd she take that...declaration?" he asked Emmett with the best dramatic acting I'd seen yet.

"She came at me with a skillet!" Emmett said incredulously.

I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud, because Emmett honestly didn't see what was wrong with what he'd said.

"Your roof...your pussy," Edward mused slowly, smirking and shaking his head. "Em...you do realize that the..._pussy_ is mobile, right?"

Alec chuckled, looking over at Edward, before turning back to Emmett. "Yeah, Em. It can leave that roof you're claiming, which technically belongs to you _and_ Rosie, because _Bellissima_ gave it to you..._both _of you."

Rose snickered beside me at Alec and Edward, but Emmett wasn't to be deterred from his thinking.

"I'm the man of the house..." he started, but his buddies cracked the fuck up.

Edward and Alec burst into laughter, their heads falling back, but it was Edward that spoke first. "Being the man of the house only grants you heroism when it comes to killing spiders and shit. Otherwise...you do what they say...or there is no pussy."

I grinned, shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"Mobile pussy," he said again, raising his eyebrow, but he made the mistake of letting his gaze fall to me.

"Aw hell," Emmett groaned. "They're here, aren't they?"

Alec chuckled, turning away from the table to get himself another cup of coffee, but Edward only grinned and nodded slowly.

"What happened to bros before..."

"Finish that sentence, Emmett," Rose snapped. "Go ahead..."

"Umm...no way," Emmett muttered, shaking his head but smacking Edward's feet down off of the table with an angry glare. "Asshole," he hissed, when he realized I had the baby with me.

I set Samuel down in the play area that we'd created when Bethy had started coming to work with me; he immediately picked up the building blocks. Edward opened his arms for me, and I sat down on his lap, wincing when the inevitable smack to Emmett's head finally resounded in the office.

"Idiot," Rose mumbled, walking to her desk. "I told you before, and I'll say it again. It's not your concern what happened to Mickey and Obie. So stop gossiping like old women in a hair salon."

"Guys," I sighed, kissing Edward's temple. "I know you care about her and want to take care of her," I started, looking around at all three of them. "But this really is personal for her. I'm asking all of you to let it go. She'll tell you when she's ready. Okay?"

"We just want to know if she's...hurt," Emmett huffed, setting his elbows on the table. "Because if he hurt her..."

"Stop," I said gently. "This is...irreconcilable differences. And that's all I'm saying. Obie would never hurt her, and you damn well know it."

I turned to Edward. "And you... bros before hoes... Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He laughed, pulling me closer. "Used to be that way, sweetness," he sang, shrugging one shoulder. "Now...not so much." He leaned in to kiss my cheek, only to press his lips to my ear, whispering, "I'm not stupid, love. I know what I want, and I'll do anything to keep...mmm, _getting it_. Loyalties change when you get married...something I'm not sure Emmett has learned."

A warm hand caressed my thigh, gliding around to my ass, where he patted softly, only to slip slowly between my legs.

"Mhm, loyalties indeed," I chuckled, shaking my head at my husband's shameless groping. "And the whole 'my roof, my pussy' thing?"

"Keep the fucking house," he rumbled sexily in my ear as his tongue swirled over the spot that caused my whole body to react. "But this," he purred, grazing a long, knowing finger over the seam of my jeans. "That _is_ mine."

I grinned, letting out some sort of sound I didn't recognize, which caused Edward to drag his teeth across my throat even as he smiled against my skin.

"It is, but don't we have work?" I barely breathed out.

"Not yet," he sighed, pulling back to look up at me. "I'm sure there's something on Rose's list of call-backs. We were waiting for you guys."

"Where's Kurt?" I asked, closing my eyes and running my fingers through Edward's hair.

"Coming in later this afternoon," he replied, pressing his lips to mine briefly. "He was stopping by his parents' to see his sister, Evie, off to summer camp."

"Oh, okay," I said, thinking Kurt was a fantastic big brother. "Well, let's help him out. Come check the emails with me, and we'll get a list for Rose and Alec to call. Okay?"

"Sure, love," he chuckled, tilting his head at me. "I had better ways to spend the waiting time, but if you insist on all this..._working shit_, then come on."

I laughed, standing up from his lap and tugging on his hand. "Shut it. Computer room. Now, mister."

We spent the next few hours composing lists of prospective clients for Rose and Alec to contact back. Alec took the security details, calling back to find out if what we could do would meet the needs of the person that needed protecting. Rose took the calls of the more personal nature – missing persons, cheating spouses, and lost relatives.

By the time Kurt came in, we'd sorted out a list of a few possibilities. I tended to rank things that were of an urgent nature higher than other things. A missing child was top priority in the office. And everyone knew it.

"Geez, Bells, I'm sorry I'm late. Did Edward tell you?" Kurt gushed, rushing into the office like his hair was on fire and setting down bags of fast food. "But I brought lunch."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Ah, food always earns forgiveness, and yes, he did," I told him, ruffling his black spiky hair as he grinned up at me. "There is life outside of this office, Kurt. I urge you to go be in it."

Kurt had turned into an incredible asset to Gravity. He had a sharp sense of street smarts, but a fairly decent knowledge of computers. Despite his rocky beginnings with petty criminal mischief and his emotional and mental issues that were now being monitored perfectly, he'd proven himself worthy. He loved to learn anything we'd teach him, from guns, to self-defense. He approached cases with a sense of humor and a quirky outlook on everything.

"Okay," he chuckled shyly, pulling a bag of burgers to him. "So what'd I miss?"

"Not much," Edward said, sitting down at the conference table and setting Samuel on his lap. Tiny fingers immediately grappled for the French fries. "We've got some possible security gigs coming up in a month or two, but everything Rose is looking into is kind of old."

Cold cases were hard, and we tended to take our time with them, because we allotted Makenna and Alice to work them on the computers first. The older they were, the harder they were to work, because it required huge amounts of legwork, which sometimes led to nothing.

"Pickles!" Samuel chirped, pulling his dad's burger open just to snatch the pickles. He loved his sour stuff.

"Go on, buddy," Edward conceded, shaking his head and pulling the other two pickles off of his sandwich. "Anyway," he said, looking back up to Kurt, "we were just about to sit down and list them by priority."

"Good freakin' luck," Rose groaned, falling into a chair beside Kurt. "It's quiet out there today. Out of thirty calls, we maybe have a possible..._two _cases. Though, one is a cheating wife," she stated, before popping a fry in her mouth.

"Aw, hell," every last man in the room, except for Kurt, groaned, and Rose and I laughed, because they all hated posing as "man-sluts," as we liked to tease them.

"Aren't there any lost dogs or somethin'?" Emmett whined, sipping soda down until it slurped obnoxiously.

I laughed again, pointing to all of them. "I don't want to hear it. When you have to catch a gropey man, who smells like the fish he cleans all day, weighs like three hundred pounds, and sweats constantly, even in a cold room, then we'll talk. Otherwise, you'll play your part."

"We'll never top that," Alec muttered to Edward, who was nodding with an adorably disgusted look on his face. "That man was like Fat Bastard from those movies..."

"Get in ma' bellah!" Emmett guffawed, which caused Samuel to giggle with him. "Yeah, I wasn't sure whether we needed to save her from his hands, or if he was going to eat Bella."

"See?" Rose chuckled. "So you guys can entertain a bored housewife."

Suddenly, the biggest, most intense game of Rock, Paper, Scissors started in order to rule out who _wasn't _going. By the time they realized that they could just heap it all on Jasper, because he wasn't there, the phone was ringing, and Rose and I could barely see straight we were laughing so hard.

Kurt answered it, still chuckling. "Gravity Investigations...Kurt speaking." His eyebrows shot up, but he replied instantly. "Yeah... Hey, Carlisle," he said, and we all quieted down. "Um, Bells, Ed, Emmett, Alec, and Rose... Okay, hold on." He put down the receiver and punched the speakerphone button. "You're on..."

"Hey, guys," Carlisle sighed over the speaker, "I need you to drop whatever case you're working on. I've got a security detail for you, but I think there's more to it. Can you guys come this way and meet with me?"

"Today?" Edward asked, his face growing serious. "What's this all about, Dad?"

"I'd rather go over with you in person. _And_ privately."

"Damn cloak and dagger shit," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Carlisle, what do you need?"

"I need you to hear this girl's story and tell me if you don't think there's a bigger problem. I think she needs more than just security," Carlisle answered.

"Okay, well, who is she?" Rose stated, tugging her ever present notebook and pen closer to her in order to start taking notes.

"Kyra Bailey," he answered.

My eyebrows shot up at the same time Kurt muttered, "Whoa..."

"Okay," I said, dragging the word out. "Doesn't she have like a billion dollars in order to hire a small army?"

"That's why I'm calling you!" Carlisle snapped. "Just humor me, please."

"Fine. Be there soon," I told him, ending the call.

"Kyra Bailey...Kyra Bailey," Emmett muttered, his brow furrow like he was trying to remember something. "Oh, shi...crap! I remember her," he suddenly boomed, pointing to Edward, who I'd just realized was frozen in one spot. "Isn't she..."

"Yes," Edward breathed, shaking his head. "We're not taking this case."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

_Kyra Bailey_.

Well, fuck. I shook my head slowly, not knowing whether I wanted to fucking punch Emmett for his outburst and now silent laughter, or call my dad right back and tell him no fucking way. However, the first thing I needed to do was set my son down.

"Go play, buddy," I told him, setting his feet onto the floor so that he could wobble over to the play area.

"Why aren't we taking this case, Edward?" Bella asked, and I knew her well enough to know that she was reading me loud and clear at the moment. "It won't hurt to hear her story... And Jesus, Emmett, stop freaking laughing!"

Finally taking the opportunity to do what I wanted, I reached over and slapped the back of Emmett's head. "Jackass. It's not funny." I turned back to Bella. "I don't want this case."

"Why?" she asked again, this time her eyes narrowing on me like an owl spots a mouse, but I stalled long enough for her to figure it out. "You..._know _her... How?"

"Shit," I hissed, my elbows hitting the table and my fingers gripping my hair.

"Oh he _knew _her all right," Emmett stated with a chuckle, but before I could truly beat his ass, he was up from the table. "She came for a visit in Afghanistan during a USO tour. Guess who flew her from stop to stop..."

"Damn it, Emmett," I snapped, slamming my hands down onto the table.

"Enough," Bella stated, giving me a look that said there was no room for arguing. "Emmett, Kurt, Alec...get your stuff together and get ready to go."

"Bella," I groaned, but she held up her hand to me and turned to Rose.

"I'll keep Sammy and go get the kids in a few," Rose answered without even having been asked. "Let me know if you take the case," she said, looking between us. "Otherwise, I'll let the cheating case know that we're in."

"I will," Bella said, walking to me. "Did you have sex with her?" she asked softly so that only I could hear her.

"Yeah, but..."

"Are you still attracted to her?"

"No fucking way!" I growled the pure truth, rolling my eyes. Kyra was a beautiful girl, but she was nothing compared to the concerned woman in front of me.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked, softly and calmly, tilting her head at me. "We can go listen to what Carlisle needs us to hear, and if you still say no, then it's no."

I was shaking my head before she was even finished.

Bella bit the inside of her cheek as she studied my face, her sweet chocolate eyes sharp on every expression I was trying to hide, but was failing. "Did you _hurt_ her?"

Fuck, if she didn't hit the nail on the head. But Bella knew me, knew about my past. It wasn't pretty, and I damn well wasn't proud of it. I'd just never kept anyone around long term, but Kyra had been different. Long term wasn't feasible, even if I had wanted it. She was on tour, I was in a fucking war, and I assumed we'd never see each other again.

"She wanted...more," I sighed, finally answering her question and looking away from her.

"And just how would that have worked?" Bella scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Famous singer...soldier in the desert..."

I finally cracked a smile, because no one had my back like Bella did. "Which was what I told her..."

My wife took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and nodded. "Your dad doesn't send us clients unless he feels it's something big," she stated. "He doesn't normally ask for our help. And he damn well doesn't ask for the entire freaking crew when he does. Don't you think we should at least hear him out?"

Grimacing, I sighed, but shrugged petulantly. I knew I was being stubborn, but I just didn't want to see the girl. In fact, if I could erase my past, only leaving Bella, then I'd be a happy man.

"You can't bury your head in the sand, baby," she said, almost as if she could read my mind. She took another deep breath. "To be honest, I'm not thrilled about my husband having had a sexual relationship with one of People Magazine's Most Beautiful People. That's just a little intimidating. But I owe your dad for helping me with going to get you in China. The least I can do is go listen like he asked."

"Damn it," I groaned, running a hand through my hair, because I knew she was right, but the magazine statement was pure fucking bullshit. "Y-You'd o-own th-that f-fucking m-magazine, sweetness," I sputtered.

I was rewarded with a brilliant smile and a giggle. "Good to know you think so, Edward," she chuckled, shaking her head. "As many famous men as Kyra has been with...she may not even remember you. She's a tabloid queen, you know."

"No...hell, no. I don't know," I huffed with a shrug. "And I don't care to know."

"You are such a child," she sighed, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. "Perhaps this is an opportunity to apologize for whatever it is you did."

"I didn't _do_ anything, Bella," I growled, shaking my head. "I never promised her anything. I thought what we did was just a mutual thing..."

"Well, you're going to tell me all about it on the way," she stated. "Let's go."

**A/N...Before you kill me for ending it there, you need to know that Edward's story is a long one, so it just wouldn't have worked here. But I promise you'll hear it in Chap 3...which is detailed and full of a lot of info. **

**No, Kyra Bailey isn't based on anyone...though I'm sure she'll sound like Lady Gaga, Beyonce, and Jennifer Lopez – with a dash of Madonna – all rolled into one. LOL Only her level of fame is based on those women. And for those that don't know what a USO tour is...Edward will explain it next chapter, but it's when celebrities go overseas to a war zone and entertain our troops. It's been something of a tradition since World War II, if I'm not mistaken. Maybe earlier than that, but I don't think so.**

**I need to thank JenRar for beta'ing this for me, and for all the advice I constantly beg for. A big thank you to GooberLou for helping me sharpen my claws for Bella's sake. LOL And a big, huge thank you to MedusaInNY for all my blog stuff. For those that have asked, _Sin &_ _Innocence_ is currently being put together as a PDF, but with real life and the holiday, it's just been madness for everyone. MedusaInNY did a fantastic job on _Everything I Thought I Knew. _ It's now downloadable and up on my blog. So go check it out. Drotuno(dot)blogspot(dot)com You'll see lots of stuff on there.**

**Okay, so chapter 3 is ready to go, and it will be posted Wed. We'll be back to my normal posting schedule. :) So with that being said, let me hear all about your theories on the famous Kyra Bailey... Until Wed... Later. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N... PLEASE READ FIRST...I _think_ this is the chapter that you're needing the most. In fact, I'm pretty sure it is. For those of you that are going to stick around for this story, let me clarify some things:**

**I don't write cheating – and that's every definition of the word. Got me?**

**I _never_ said – in _Blood & Glory_ or _Sin & Innocence_ – that Edward only had one night stands. He never had long term relationships, and he was the one to always end them when things got too serious or clingy. **

**And I _NEVER_ said – in either of these first two chapters – that Kyra hurt Edward. In fact, even Bella recognized his guilt and called _Edward_ on hurting _Kyra. _ **

**Now...if you're still with me – because I believe I lost some of you – then let's listen to Edward's story. We'll talk more at the bottom.**

CHAPTER 3

**BELLA**

"Spill, Edward," I ordered, once we were on the highway with Alec's car following behind us. I was glad Emmett and Kurt were with him, because I really needed to hear what had happened between my husband and Kyra Bailey.

Edward laughed once, roughly and humorlessly, shaking his head. "You need details, Bella? Really?" he asked, almost sounding angry, but I knew he was embarrassed.

"Not necessarily _details_, but I am about to meet a woman that knew you. I'd feel better if you told me what happened between you." I sighed in frustration, gazing out the window as he shifted gears and changed lanes, because I hated it when he shut down on me. "I'm not blind or stupid. I know how you were back then, and she's stunning..."

"She _was_ pretty. Is that what you want to hear?" he snapped, glaring at me briefly, and then back at the highway. "I couldn't tell you what she looks like now. I don't exactly watch MTV."

I giggled, which caused the smallest of smiles to curl the corner of his mouth. "I'm pretty sure our remote only gets Disney and Nickelodeon. Please just tell me..."

He finally cracked a smile at the subtle reminder of our kids, letting out a long, slow breath, but he went quiet again.

"I'll call Emmett if you don't," I teasingly warned him, pulling my phone out of my pocket. "He seemed to remember her just fine."

"Fuck no," he growled, grabbing for my hands. "He doesn't know anything, and what he thinks he knows is fucking bullshit. Just...wait." The inevitable hand shot to his hair nervously, gripping it, before it fell back to his thigh with a muted smack. "When you're over there," he started with a groan, gazing almost unseeingly out the windshield, "there's not a lot to do on down time. Any news from home, anything sent our way from the States was a big fucking deal. We didn't exactly have cable, so DVDs became a hot commodity when families shipped them over. Same went for live entertainment, which was even more rare.

"The USO tours were the one thing we all looked forward to, because they were live. They were real. Once a year, those professional wrestling guys would do a Christmas show. Singers, comedians...people like that...they would tour the major bases – or at least the safest ones at the time," he continued, finally glimpsing my way. "They all required a military escort."

"And that was you," I surmised, watching his expressions flit from angry to something I could never quite place when he talked about the war. It was blank, but it was dark, too. It was an expression that shattered my heart, because I hated the terrible things he and our friends had witnessed, taken part in, and barely survived in that fucking desert.

"Just the one time," he murmured with a shrug. "Normally, I flew men into heavy war zones and picked them up. It's how I was teamed with Jasper, Mickey, and Emmett. Occasionally, I'd fly prisoners to Abu Grahib. I flew in hot and armed, pulling out the same way." He paused for a moment, his brow furrowing; I knew that talking about his wartime experiences was difficult for him. "My chopper was damaged during a run, so it was out of commission. And at the same time, the pilot that flew a transport chopper – you know, the big ones," he said, smirking over at me, and I grinned at his simplifying this shit, because I knew he could rattle off make, model...hell, and probably VIN number. "The pilot was killed, so I was asked to fill in temporarily.

"At the time, I was just happy to have a break from the norm," he went on. "It was supposed to be simple. I was to fly the main members of the tour from base to base, while their equipment was either driven or shipped on a cargo plane. It was safer for them that way, because equipment could be lost, but not a guy you see on TV – or in this case, two comedians and a singer. In the chopper, I could maneuver them quickly and easily if something went wrong or we were attacked. It was only for a few weeks, so I took the orders." His voice trailed off, but he looked over at me.

"How many did you fly around?"

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "A couple of comedians, a few photographers that were documenting the tour, a camera guy, Kyra, and a few of her..._people_." The last word came out with a sneering tone and a touch of impatience.

I chuckled, because he sounded just like Carlisle had when he talked about Kyra's fame. Neither men had time for fluffy, frilly, or pretentious bullshit. "Go on," I laughed.

"I didn't know her from Adam, you know," he stated softly, shrugging one shoulder. "I mean, I wouldn't have known she was famous, had they not told me. She was this...small thing surrounded by loud and busy people. She and her assistant... Carrie? Cathy? No, Cassie," he corrected himself. "They were the only girls on the tour. Everyone else was a guy, so they had a rough time. Men can piss anywhere, you know?" he chuckled, glancing over at me.

I giggled, shaking my head at him. "Yes, yes... The world is your urinal. Just tell the story, Edward."

A sharp laugh barked out of him, but he went on. "Kyra had her own personal bodyguard – Gator. Damn, he was a cool bastard. Former Army and straight out of New Orleans...hence the name," he stated with a snicker. "He watched every move those two girls made. He was good. A lot like Alec is on a security job," he murmured, almost to himself.

"Anyway," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "it didn't take long for the two girls to become overwhelmed by just...everything. And that was day one. It's guns and planes and explosions everywhere. It was desert and sand and just fucking uncomfortable weather. It's blazing fucking hot in the day, freezing at night. And the farther north we went, it just stayed cold.

"No one but Gator paid much attention to them, and that included her manager. He was a fucking prick," Edward stated, rolling his eyes. "Asshole only cared about the right photo op or the right angle the video was being shot. It was a big deal for him...not her. I'm not sure he checked on her one time the whole tour."

"Nice," I scoffed, thinking that celebrities had to put their faith into people that were usually only looking out for themselves.

Edward was quiet for a moment, gazing at the road again. "Every guy was falling at her feet," he said, almost at a whisper. "They acted like they'd never seen a woman, especially one that looked like her and was rich and famous on top of it. It was ridiculous and made her uncomfortable. Hell, she was only in her early twenties," he sighed. "It started the very second I picked them all up. And that was how I got to know her. She'd asked if she could hide in the chopper after she performed or before she went on, and I hid her, or I'd take her to someplace quiet, because she just wanted a moment's peace.

"Yeah, I was attracted to her," he groaned, rolling his eyes, "but I knew nothing could come of it. And I told her that when things...changed. We were in Baghdad, not even a week into the tour, and it was one of the safer places that you could actually go out in public, and one thing led to another."

"Did you even like her? Or did you just feel sorry for her?"

"Both, but she was fun and took in everything with wide, open eyes. She hated most of the attention she received, except for when she was on stage. I'd explain how things were in the war, and she'd talk about the States. She'd met everyone, it seemed, so she'd tell Hollywood stories, or stories about growing up in Pittsburgh. She was...normal. Well, more normal than I was expecting, I guess." He grimaced, gripping his hair again. "We snuck around to do it. And that was probably the thrill of it, too, because we weren't supposed to do...what we were doing. I didn't date military women, and she was like a breath of fresh air – someone feminine, not in uniform. Plus, she felt safe with me. I suppose all of that combined made for a golden opportunity. Her manager hated me and probably suspected something, because he bitched to my CO more times than I could count, but they couldn't prove it. I think Gator and her assistant knew, but they didn't say anything, because Kyra paid them to keep the fuck quiet."

"And when the tour was over?" I prompted him, because I didn't need to know the wheres and hows of their relationship. Edward was a physical and sensual being, so I could well imagine how _that_ shit went.

Edward went quiet again, but his nose wrinkled before he spoke. "I saw it coming," he said softly. "I could see her getting attached as the weeks progressed, despite how many times we talked about the last night of the tour. She'd say that we were just having a good time for the moment, but I could tell she was lying," he sighed, looking over at me. "Shit, sweetness, I was only twenty-three, with way too much time left on my tour of duty, even though a year after that was when my chopper crashed and I was released. And she was about to go back to L.A. to record some new album and audition for a movie or some shit."

"Did you want to make it work?" I asked him, because his voice seemed filled with regret, but I couldn't tell if that was from the way the relationship ended or the loss of it all.

"No," he groaned, shaking his head. "I mean, I don't know. I just couldn't see it how it _could _work, and I wasn't...in love with her, if that's what you're asking. I liked her, but I just...had to let her go. And it wasn't pretty. She was a mess by the time I flew her back to Jordan, because I had to cut off all ties to her. I'd handled it all wrong, hurting her terribly. And despite how well we got along, she wasn't used to being told no to something she wanted."

I rubbed my temple, trying to absorb the whole story. I knew that Edward avoided long term relationships while he was in the Air Force, because he'd felt that he lived too dangerously – something that carried over to when he worked as a mercenary for his dad. He'd felt that he could be killed, and he'd never wanted someone to "wait" for him; it was hard enough trying to survive over there as it was, never mind worrying about someone back home.

"Fuck," he growled, his hands gripping the steering wheel of his Challenger, "I just wish..."

"Hey," I soothed him, tugging at his right hand until it relented and linked with my left, "I know what you wish...that I'd been there, that I'd been waiting for you. That we'd stayed in touch. You can't look at it that way, baby. You just can't. This...situation happened, and now we have to deal with seeing her again."

Edward had voiced this regret to me more than once. He said that I, of all people, could've handled his being away, his dangerous job better than anyone. I was sure part of that was true – not that I wouldn't have worried myself sick over him, but what I did, what _we_ did for a living gave me a perspective that most women he'd been with had never had. He'd also told me that if he'd had me waiting for him back home, he would've never even looked at another woman.

"Y-You're n-not m-mad? D-Disgusted w-with m-me?" he asked, sounding like the sweet, stuttering, shy boy I'd first met so long ago.

I couldn't help but smile, because that was _my_ Edward. That was someone _no one_ fucking knew, but me. "No, Edward. I'm not. I can't judge you any more than you could judge me on the bartender in Virginia that I dated, or Jake, or that guy I can't remember just after high school, for which I still blame Rose."

He chuckled, glancing over at me. "No, I can't judge you, either, baby."

"Exactly," I agreed, because neither of us were saints prior to our relationship.

We were quiet the rest of the way into Seattle, both of us lost in thought, but as Edward pulled into the parking garage, I turned toward him.

"There is a distinct possibility that we will have to take this case, Edward," I said warily, because I knew Carlisle had called us for something important, not just a security gig.

He shut off the engine and glared unseeingly at the gray concrete wall in front of him. "I know," he whispered.

"Can you handle that? Professionally?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him when his head spun my way.

"Of course I can," he snapped. "I'm not that fucker Jake, Bella. I'm not going to..._run back to her_...if that's what you're asking me. Tell me that's not what you're asking..." His voice was all commanding, all demanding, and not to be ignored. "I don't fucking _cheat_. I would never..."

"Well, no... I wasn't asking that, though that's good to know," I said, unable not to snicker at his little outburst of indignant emotion. He was loyal to me to the very end; I was well aware of it. "I'm just saying that there's history between the two of you and obviously some regret as to how things turned out."

"I regret that I hurt her – not that we never saw each other again," he sighed, reaching over to tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear. His eyes lightened just a bit to the soothing, deep green I loved so much. "I-I h-have e-everything I-I c-could p-possibly w-want...right fucking here and at home," he said, starting in his sweet sputter and ending in that perfect, confident tone. "Maybe it's like you said, and she won't remember me..."

I shrugged and nodded. "Maybe. She does date a lot of famous people, Edward," I said, finally understanding his worry about seeing her, because he most likely had been a little mean when he broke things off with her. Edward was easy to fall in love with, so I could definitely understand if she hadn't wanted to let him go. My mind then shifted to thoughts of how this Kyra woman would react if she did indeed remembered him. "We should head upstairs, baby," I murmured, reaching for the door.

"Look at me, sweetness," he said softly, cupping my face. "No one...and I mean _fucking no one_ can compare to you, love. Not for me. I mean it." His intense stare flickered over my face, studying my expression, and I had no idea what it was that he was seeing. "I couldn't give a shit if she's dating, or single, or even if she remembers me and still has feelings, though I can't see that last thing happening. You're Bethy and Samuel's mother. You're my _wife_ – and that means everything to me. Y-You're th-the o-only one i-in th-the w-world th-that t-truly knows _m-me._"

I had to kiss him for that, so I pressed my lips to his, almost roughly. "I know all of those things, baby, but thank you for saying them anyway," I whispered with a small smile against his mouth, pulling back just a bit. "We should go," I told him, jerking a thumb behind us, because Alec, Emmett, and Kurt were waiting for us.

"Bella, I love..._you_," he urged, like I didn't believe him.

"Love you, too," I replied, finally opening the door.

The walk through the lobby and the ride up the executive elevator was quiet, though I could tell that Emmett was dying to say something. He was stopped by Alec's rather heavy grip on his shoulder. We stepped out into the front reception area outside of Carlisle's office and were met with a smiling Angela.

"Hey, guys," she sang, beaming and rubbing her large belly. She and Benny, our friend at the FBI, were now expecting their first child.

"Lordy, Ang," Emmett chuckled. "You're gonna pop, girl."

"You know, I told my doctor the same thing," she laughed, smacking at his arm. "You'd better get in there. He's been calling me every five minutes for the last half hour."

"Thanks, Ang," we all said at the same time, which always caused her to chuckle softly.

Carlisle's office was exactly the same as when my father had been running Twi Tech. I was pretty sure he kept it that way out of respect, nostalgia, and probably because he just really missed my dad, his best friend. Large bookcases lined the wall that hid the door to the apartment. Charlie's heavy antique desk sat in the center of a wall of windows that overlooked the Seattle skyline. And the sofa and chairs were still in the opposite corner of the bookcases – only this time, they were occupied by three women. Standing against the wall was a rather lean, athletic looking man, his muscular arms folded across his chest as he eyed all of us filing in.

"Ah, you made it," Carlisle sighed, almost in relief, pushing off the front of the desk he'd been leaning against. "Come in, come in... Let me introduce everyone," he said, setting a hand on Alec's shoulder, but his eyes were on the absolutely stunning woman that was slowly getting to her feet.

Kyra really was pretty, even dressed casually – jeans, a white thermal shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Her dark auburn hair hung down in waves, and her hazel eyes took in everyone that was standing in front of her, especially Edward, who was closing the door of Carlisle's office. On TV, she looked larger than life; in reality, and standing _right there_, she was about the same build as me. My first instinct was to be excited at meeting her, but my second instinct was slowly taking over – to stop her from staring at my husband.

"Kyra Bailey," Carlisle started, "I'd like you to meet the team from Gravity Investigations...or at least some of them." Starting with those closest to him, he called out our names. "Alec Moretti, Emmett McCarty, Kurt Vernon, my daughter-in-law, Bella Cullen, and my son..."

"Edward," she finished for him, her mouth hanging open in shock. And from the look on her face, despite how long it had been, I could tell she remembered him perfectly.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Edward," Kyra whispered.

Internally, I flinched, because my hopes that she wouldn't remember me flew out the fucking window.

"You look amazing," she whispered, rushing to hug me.

"Kyra," I greeted with a single nod, barely returning her embrace, before coming to stand beside my father.

Her gaze traveled over every inch of me, like she had the first time we'd met. Only this time, I wasn't a single soldier out for a good time, or wanting to impress her, so it just made me feel uncomfortable. This time, I didn't want the attention. I was a husband and a father, both titles so fucking important to me that nothing else mattered. Anything or anyone that stared, flirted, or tossed innuendo my way was usually ignored, if not treated coldly.

"You two know each other?" my dad asked, his gaze flickering between us.

"Well, holy shit! Cullen," the man in the back of the room chuckled, stepping forward and thankfully breaking the tension, because I felt my wife's body stiffen next to me. "I thought that was you. I didn't even connect you with Carlisle here," he boomed, reaching out to shake my hand. "It's good to see you, Airman," he laughed.

"Milo 'Gator' Carson," I snickered, slapping his shoulder. "How you been, man?"

"Aw, same shit, different day," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Well, that's not exactly true, either," he muttered, looking to my dad.

The room had come to a standstill. All eyes were on us, and I could practically feel Bella's assessment of the situation. Emmett was shuffling on his feet, grinning like a loon, and had it not been for Alec's calm demeanor, I think he would have burst into flames. Kurt was just plain star struck with Kyra in the room, but she seemed to be staring my way, as well.

I turned to my dad and Bella. "I flew a USO tour with Kyra and Gator," I explained, causing his eyebrows to shoot up. "It was about a year before my discharge."

"Okay, well, I know that Kyra would like to get settled in some place," he started, speaking slowly, like he was trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened; I knew I'd have to tell him the fucking truth if we took the case. "Gator, this is your show... Why don't you tell them what you told me?"

"Right," he drawled, nodding just once and turning to the women behind him. "Just so we all know each other, Teri Foley...Kyra's agent, and Cassie Winters, her personal assistant," he introduced, and then waited while nods and handshakes were exchanged. His voice was a mix of Southern twang and a touch of Cajun, an endearing sound, once you really got to know the guy. He turned to me, his face sobering. "You remember back in the day how much attention Kyra got, right?" he asked, and I nodded, purposefully not looking her way. "It's a thousand times worse now, and I think she's got a stalker. A real nasty one, from what I can tell."

"Why not take this to the police?" Alec asked, stepping forward, because this was his forte.

"I have...many, _many _times," he sighed, shaking his head. "They can't prove anything. They tell me that due to her celebrity, the threats could be coming from anywhere. Some have called it fan gifts, and though they appear to be obsessive, they aren't exactly spelling out anything dangerous, because there's no note, no actual contact with Kyra, nothing shows up on video, but I'm at my wits end. I was hoping they would settle down once we left LA, but..." His voice trailed off, and he turned to Kyra, who was looking uncomfortable.

Alec took a deep breath and let it out, rubbing his bottom lip slowly. "What are the threats?"

"Flowers," Gator stated, shaking his head, but his face was fierce when he held up a hand. "I know what you're thinking. That flowers are harmless and come with her popularity, but it's more than that. It's what the flower is and how it's left that scares me."

"What's the flower?" Bella finally piped up, her head tilting up at him.

"Marigolds," he answered.

"Hmm, jealousy and cruelty," she muttered, her brow crinkling. "That's a warning..."

"Yeah, _yeah_! Exactly!" he gushed, smiling at her, like he was happy that someone else was on the same page with him. "I never thought I'd have to study the meanings of flowers..."

"And how are they left?" she asked him, rubbing her chin.

"Burnt to a crisp and always delivered _after_ I've done a complete security sweep. It's the weirdest fucking thing," he said, his face tinging pink at his language. "Sorry..."

"Don't be. I'm used to it. These boys aren't exactly angels," she snickered, waving a hand at him, and I couldn't help but chuckle against the side of her head, to which she leaned into. "So you sweep the room, the studio, dressing rooms, arenas...but they're still showing up?"

Gator nodded, a wry smile creeping up across his face. "You think it's inside, right?" he asked her, and she nodded. "Yeah, me, too. But I can't find the asshole."

"What's your security situation like?" Emmett asked, his eyes glancing over the women, only to land back on Gator.

"Rent-a-cops," Gator scoffed. "It's not like I can drag a SWAT team with me wherever she goes," he stated, gesturing to Kyra. "They aren't bad guys, but they aren't exactly Clint Eastwood, either."

"You really don't think it's a fan?" Kyra asked, looking up at Gator.

"No, K, I don't. I've told you that," he huffed, pulling her closer and placing both hands on her shoulders. "If I have to sleep at the foot of your bed like a damn dog, I'll figure it out, but I honestly think it's something bigger than a over-zealous fan. I know you're not sleeping..."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, because despite how badly I didn't want to take this case or to work with a former lover, I could see the curiosity in Alec's face, the concern on Emmett's, and the pure fear on Kyra's. But my wife's expression was completely void of anything I could read.

Kurt tugged Bella's shirt sleeve, pulling her to him. "Bells...there are some...um, _cultures_ that have theories about dreams. The dream of a burning – or burned, in this case – flower means that _harm_ will come to the recipient," he whispered frantically to her, his eyes flicking over to Kyra, and then back to Bella. "He may be right. This could be a threat."

"Alice?" she asked, a wry smile on her face.

"Yeah, well, she was teaching me how to do some research," he chuckled, his cheeks turning pink. "You know how she loves her serial killers..."

"Right," Bella mused, rubbing her temple and studying Kyra, whose gaze had landed on me.

"You haven't seen anything, Kyra?" I asked, tilting my head at her. "Nothing strange? Someone wandering around that shouldn't be? Maybe someone that makes you uncomfortable?"

"No, Edward," she replied, shaking her head, "but we've been getting ready for this new album, so there have been different people around – song writers, musicians, technicians."

"How about phone calls, emails, texts?" Bella asked Kyra. "Anything threatening? Any hangups?"

"Of course, but as soon as it happens, Gator changes my number," she answered. "The paparazzi is always willing to hunt down ways to get to me."

I shook my head, thinking this fame shit was for the birds...or the fucking crazed, I wasn't sure which. My gaze slid from Gator to Alec, and then to my father. "What are you thinking?" I asked him.

My dad bit the inside of his cheek, a wrinkle to his brow as he thought things through. Letting out a slow breath, he said, "I think that while Kyra is here in Seattle for the next month or so, and since she's going to be Twi Tech's responsibility, I'd like to keep her safe."

His answer was not directed to me, but to Bella, because he knew when it came to Gravity, she was the final say. And my father was not stupid by any means, because the whole room could feel the tension rolling off of Kyra and me in waves. It was uncomfortable, nervous, and fucking ridiculous, because we hadn't seen each other in over eight years. Though some of it was coming from Bella, too.

My wife spun in front of me and Alec, but spoke to him softly. "Could we handle this? Safely?"

"Yeah, _Bellissima_," he assured her with a nod. "I'd want to take total control of security, but if we pulled in everyone on the team, we should be fine. I'd need her entire schedule so we could inspect every building _before_ she steps into it, and a list of people she deals with, because every employee would have to be cleared by the pixie. I don't care how long they've been working for her."

Bella nodded slowly as he spoke, like she'd assumed his answer before he gave it, finally turning her sweet, concerned gaze to mine. "It's your call," she whispered, shrugging a shoulder. "I told you that in the car. If you don't want to take it, considering our prior discussion, then we won't. I'll put her in touch with another security firm, and we'll walk away."

I grimaced, because the other firm she was thinking about was a decent group, and they'd protect Kyra just fine, but they didn't have the resources like Gravity did to find out the cause of the threats. They'd keep her safe, but that would be about their limit. It was possible that the threats would continue once she left Seattle.

I ran a hand through my hair again, muttering, "I don't know."

"If it's about money," Kyra started, but I shook my head and held up my hand to stop her.

"Money isn't the issue," I stated, stopping myself from sounding like an asshole, because my voice was just a touch snippy. I pointed to Bella and my dad. "Can I see you two for a moment?"

Both nodded and followed me out to the waiting area, where Angela was busy on the phone, typing on her computer, and flipping through files all at the same time.

"Guess I was wrong about her not remembering you," Bella snarked, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest.

"Hush, sweetness," I groaned, smirking at her shameless chuckle. "Tell me what you think, Bella."

"I'm thinking someone wants to hurt her, that it will eventually escalate to something more than...burned flowers. And I'm thinking she's not telling the whole story." Her answer was quick and to the point. It was without any emotion behind it. Her intuition was as sharp as a razor's edge, and I nodded in acceptance.

"What's that history, Edward?" my dad asked, his voice soft as he jerked a thumb toward his office doors.

"What do you _think_?" I sniped back, gesturing to the sarcastic laugh my wife just huffed. "I was her pilot during that USO tour, and we had...something."

My dad snorted and rolled his eyes, turning to Bella. "Has my son repented _all_ his sins, sweetheart?"

"For the most part," she chuckled, pulling me to her and linking our fingers together when I started to walk away from them for their teasing. "Are you taking responsibility for her, Carlisle?"

"I am," he said with a nod. "Now that Twi Tech has bought Solstice Music, she technically is in my care." He turned to me. "Can you set aside this...history between you? I just don't think Boyd's Security will be able to help them like you guys can. She's really frightened."

"I see that," I sighed, letting my gaze fall to my wife. "If we do this... Everyone gets called in. I even need to talk to Benny or Wes at some point. We take over everything, from her schedule to her security. I want Alice on every member of her...her..._people_."

"And I want her out of Seattle," my dad added. "We'll put her at my house in Forks."

"How big is she?" I asked, because pop culture wasn't something I really paid attention to.

"Huge," both of them answered.

I rubbed my face, but small hands gripped my wrist, and I opened my eyes to Bella's gaze.

"Look at me. If it's no, it's no. Tell me." She studied my face for a moment when I didn't immediately answer her.

I felt I owed Kyra something for the way that I'd treated her, but that in turn made me feel guilty under the sweet chocolate eyes that were waiting for me.

"If it's yes, then I'll call everyone in, and there will be rules, Edward Cullen, because that woman still has feelings for you."

"Bella," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "That can't possibly be true..."

She laughed, but said nothing more on the subject. "Yes or no?"

My dad and Bella waited, staring at me patiently, and I sighed, completely defeated. "Call them in," I said, waving my hand at her.

"Fine," Bella huffed, her demeanor changing from patient, to all business. "Rules," she said, starting back toward the door.

"What rules?" my dad and I asked her at the same time.

"I don't know yet. I'll probably have to make them up as I go along," she answered, turning to us before she reached the door, a wry and wickedly sexy smile curling up on the corners of her mouth. "But _right now_," she said in a voice that sounded a touch angry, pointing to the floor, "that woman needs to understand just _exactly_ who the fuck I am."

My dad laughed softly, slapping a hand down onto my shoulder and giving it a rough squeeze as she disappeared through his office doors. "You are in..._so _much trouble, son. I can't even imagine how much ass kissing you'll have to do."

I rolled my eyes and shirked out of his grasp in order to head back into his office. "Don't I know it."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

The doors clicked closed behind me, and I was well aware that every eye was on me as I stalked to Carlisle's desk in order to sit down in front of his computer. At the same time, I was dialing on my cell phone.

"Ali's Bar and Grill," she answered with a slight chuckle, and I grinned, pulling the computer keyboard closer to me.

"Hey, pixie, I need you online and at your sharpest. Pronto," I said, clicking open an empty email to get ready to send to her. "And then I need you, Jasper, Mickey, and Makenna at the office ASAP. Wes making an appearance wouldn't hurt, either."

"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn," she chanted. "Caught a big one, did we?"

My eyes shot across the room to where Kyra, Teri, Cassie, and Gator were watching me with rapt attention. Kyra's narrowed-eyed, studying glare on me did not go unnoticed, either, because she'd completely stiffened when Edward had kissed my head earlier. He'd missed it, but I had not. At all. In fact, from the way that she'd greeted him, I'd been watching for it.

"You could say that," I sighed, trying not to roll my eyes when Edward and Carlisle walked back into the room and Kyra's eyes instantly drifted his way. "This will be...right up your alley," I muttered into the phone.

"Oookay," she said, dragging the word out, but chuckling at the same time as I heard her personal laptop come to life on the other end of the line. "I'm up. Hit me."

"All right, hang on," I told her, setting my phone down and turning my gaze to the room. "Gator," I said, and he stepped forward. "If we do this, I'll need complete and total cooperation on your end."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered with a quick nod. "What'cha need, Mrs. Cullen?"

I smiled down at my keyboard, because I liked him instantly, even from the minute he'd greeted Edward. He'd called me that on fucking purpose. He was sharp and didn't miss a damn thing. He had a sweet Southern charm about him that reminded me of Jasper, but more like Harry Connick Jr. He was lean, but by no means skinny, with light brown hair that fell casually to his forehead. He had a bit of ink showing just below the sleeve of his shirt on his bicep, and he carried himself with a surety that I'd come to recognize in just about all former military men.

"Please, call me Bella," I told him, finally meeting his sweet, eager, deep blue eyes. "I'll need every name of every person that comes in contact with her – makeup, musicians, managers, even down to the coffee runner. I'll need Kyra's itinerary, and I'll need it really detailed. I know she has things that she must get done, but we'll need to know ahead of time every step she's going to take...and for how long. And lastly, you'll have to concede all security measures to Alec and Edward."

Gator's eyebrows shot up, a smirk curling the corners of his mouth, and he turned to see Alec and Edward approaching the desk, but he was already nodding by the time he turned back to me. "You got it. It's done." He turned around. "Teri, you've got the itinerary, right?"

"Right here," she said, pulling a stack of pages out of her briefcase.

Cassie stood up as well, handing over another stack of pages and saying, "And this is the contact list we've drawn up for our time in Seattle."

I took both stacks of papers, starting with the calendar and flipping through it slowly. My nose wrinkled at the things Kyra had to do. It was busy and complicated. It was recording time, live shows, local TV appearances, and photo shoots. And fuck, if there wasn't a possible video to be made in the future. The list of contacts was a little different. There were some names that didn't have a last name attached, and some phone numbers were incomplete or scratched out.

I held up the contact list. "I'll need full names of these people. Everyone will have a background check done on them, and if they don't pass, they'll be released," I told Gator, who was nodding, but the song diva finally stood up from the sofa in the back of the room.

"Wait, you can't just fire my people," she gasped, rushing to the desk. "And some of those people don't have a last name," she argued petulantly. "My hair guy only goes by Godfrey."

"As unfortunate as that name is," I countered, ignoring Emmett's deep chuckle and Alice's giggle that tittered up through the phone in front of me, "I will and I _can_ remove people from your presence. That is...unless you'd like for these threats to continue. Godfrey had a mother, which means he has a birth certificate and a social security number. He wasn't just _hatched. _If he can't come clean with a real name, then you'll be doing your own hair. Got me?"

Kyra scoffed, rolling her eyes and turning away from me. I noticed that the whole room had stilled. I could well imagine that no one told this woman no if she set her sights on something, especially the four people that worked with her on a daily basis, who were shifting uncomfortably on their feet. She was their paycheck. She was pampered, coddled, spoiled. But she was also in danger, if I was reading these threats correctly.

"Miss Bailey, you can pout all you'd like, but the fact of the matter is... These threats will only continue to get worse," I told her, and she slowly turned around to face me, her chin jutting out in defiance. "Let me guess how this started. One flower, not burned, but complete and perfect. It was maybe left on your pillow or on your dressing room table for you to find. No note. You maybe got two or three of them that way. Then they started coming wilted and dried out. Next thing you know, they're coming more frequently, only this time, they're burned to a fucking crisp." I tilted my head at her, watching as her mouth fell open in shock. I ignored Carlisle's beaming smile of pride and my husband's hand covering his mouth. "Wanna know what I think is next?"

"What?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Your stalker will start to slowly reveal himself. You'll get strange texts or hangups on your phone, no matter how many times we change the number. You'll get a note left on your pillow with the next flower, because he will want you to recognize that he exists soon. Hiding behind his anonymous gifts just won't do it for him. He will only get bolder, Miss Bailey. And soon...notes and flowers and texts won't be enough. He'll want to _touch _you. And _that_ is when the shit will _really_ hit the fan. _That_ is when _our_ job—" I gestured to myself, Alec, and Edward "—becomes extremely hard."

"What kind of damn flower!" Alice screamed from the phone that was still lying on the desk.

"Patience, Alice," I muttered, waiting for Kyra to respond.

"I can't live without Godfrey," Kyra murmured, her brow furrowing.

"Yes, doing our own hair is a hardship to bear, but believe me, most of us survive it," I said wryly, glancing up when even Cassie and Teri snickered softly. "I'm sure if you explained to Godfrey _why_ you need his full name, he'll give it up, because he wouldn't want to lose the famous Kyra Bailey as his biggest client – especially if he loses her permanently to some crazed fan. Hmm?"

She pursed her lips, but finally acquiesced with a nod. "Okay," she sighed, nodding again. "Fine."

I turned back to Gator. "We'll need to remove her from the city," I told him. "No hotels, away from paparazzi, and no outside contact, except for whatever appearances are approved by Alec and Edward."

"Makes sense," he agreed.

"Do I cancel the reservations?" Cassie asked, pulling out her phone.

"No," I told her. "I'll have someone go by and check in for her. We'll let people think she's there, but she won't be." I rubbed my temple, and just before I picked my phone back up, I said, "And Gator, I'll need one of those flowers, please. Preferably bagged and barely touched."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, pulling out his phone and walking away from the desk a bit, where Cassie, Kyra, and Teri joined him.

I picked up my phone. "Marigolds, Alice," I told her, nodding when she gasped and cursed.

"Well, shit. And did I hear you right? This is Kyra Bailey we're dealing with?" she asked, typing away already. If I knew her well enough, she was already running a background check on the superstar.

"Exactly," I sang, smirking at her laugh on the other end.

"And just why do you sound like you hate her, Bellsy?" Alice teased, and I could only chuckle darkly at her.

"Later," I grunted. "Now... I'm scanning some stuff for you. I need you and Makenna on the contacts list immediately. Well, on as many that are complete on here. Kurt will help you when he gets back to the office. I'll have Rose take a look at this schedule of Kyra's. I need to work out a twenty-four-seven watch over her without killing ourselves."

"And just where are you putting her?" she asked.

"Carlisle's house in Forks at night, and with the crew during the day. If I have to lock her in Bethy's tree house to keep an eye on her, then so be it."

"Nice," she muttered. "Okay. Send me what you have. We'll see you back at the office."

"'Kay, bye," I told her, ending the call.

As I used Carlisle's scanner on the documents that I was sending to Alice, all of the boys, including Carlisle, crowded around the desk.

"You really think this stalker will try to get in contact with her? That he'll hurt her?" Edward asked, giving a glance over his shoulder to make sure the other group of people didn't hear him.

"I do," I said firmly, not looking up from the computer. "Alice taught me a thing or two, as well," I murmured, smirking when he and Kurt chuckled.

"This is gonna be some busy shit, isn't it?" Emmett questioned, picking up the schedule.

"We're starting right now, right?" Alec verified.

"Yeah," I sighed in answer to both questions, hitting send on Alice's email and finally looking up at my boys. "It's more than just guarding her, because she has so much to do. We'll need everyone on this." I rubbed my face, taking a deep breath and letting it out, before looking up at Carlisle. "It's just about September," I said to him. "I'll really need Esme on this, because Kyra's scheduled to stay here in Washington for the next two to three months. Bethy starts school in two weeks," I explained. "And then there's Samuel to deal with...not to mention Caleb," I said, gesturing to Emmett, who was nodding.

If we were going to pull everyone in, then our children needed to be considered.

"Sarah will help, _Bellissima_," Alec piped up. "You know that."

I nodded.

Carlisle's face was serious when he spoke. "Whatever you need, sweetheart. I'm sure she'll have no problem with that."

My gaze locked with Edward's. "I'm not missing her first day, though."

He grinned, walking around the desk to kneel before me. He cupped my face, his thumbs brushing my cheekbones lightly. "Absolutely fucking not!" he rumbled sexily, pulling me until our foreheads touched. "We'll both take her in, and we'll both pick her up that day. End of fucking story."

I giggled at his language, but his vow was solid. "Okay," I snickered at him, biting at my bottom lip.

"You're fucking sexy when you take control, sweetness," he crooned in my ear, smiling against my skin when I laughed.

"Mmhm," I purred with a smirk, nuzzling his scruffy jawline and inhaling deeply the scent of cologne, fresh cut wood, and clean soap – the smell that made up the deliciousness that was my husband. "Handcuffs," I sang in his own ear. "You know you want it."

The sweetest, sexiest, most hilarious sound escaped him, and his forehead hit my shoulder. It was a mix of a deep and dark laugh, a moan, and a grunt of pure insatiable lust. It was a sound I loved to hear, because it meant that I could still get to him.

"Mean, Bella," was all he said, his hands gripping at my sides, like he was holding himself back.

I giggled, pushing him back by his strong shoulders. "Maybe," I teased, "but we've got work to do. Would you please call Mickey and have her check in at the hotel under whatever name Kyra was supposed to be under?" I tugged the itinerary to me and handed it to him as he nodded and pulled out his phone, not leaving the spot in front of me. I turned to Kurt. "Kurt, honey... Please sit down with Cassie and Teri and go over that contacts list. Maybe they know a few of the names, but they just aren't written down."

"Yeah, sure, Bells," he said, taking the list from me and joining the group that had sat back down on the sofa.

"_Amore_," Alec called me softly, giving Kyra and her group a quick glance, "I'd like to get them out of the city ASAP, if you don't mind. I'll take first shift at Carlisle's house."

"I'll come with you. Esme and I will meet you there," Carlisle added with a swift nod. "I have a feeling we'll all be commuting from Forks for a while."

"I agree," I sighed wearily, because the road ahead looked tiresome and frustrating. I picked up my phone, dialing Rose.

"Well?" she answered without any preamble.

"We're taking this one," I told her. "I have everyone heading to the office now."

"Okay," she chuckled, and I could just imagine her sarcastically wicked smile. "What's she like?" she asked.

I laughed, humorlessly and darkly. "Oh, Rose... I'll let _you_ see that for yourself," I snickered to my oldest and best friend as she cackled on the other end. "I can't _wait_ until you meet her."

**A/N... Now are you guys a little more relaxed? Look, everyone comes with baggage. This Edward and Bella are well aware of each others' pasts, and they accept them. Unfortunately, the past has a tendency to pop up now and then. **

**If you're wondering why Edward allowed the case...I'm sure guilt has a lot to do with it, but he also is aware that if Bella says the shit will get worse, then it will most likely get worse. He also has faith that his team is the best team and can handle the situation. And if you can't tell, if he didn't stress it enough...there isn't _anyone_ that compares to his Sweetness. Okay?**

**For those of you readers that I lost, or may still lose after this chapter... Well, I'm sorry to see you go, because I think you're missing a helluva ride. But I can't force you to stay, so it's up to you. I'm sorry to see you go if you stop reading now. However, I can't apologize for the way the story is going, because we're only on chapter 3, and this sequel will require patience and faith for the whole thing to play out. Please try to remember that as we go on.**

**Oh...and my poor Twitter peeps that caught my rant. Yeah, sorry about that. I love you for boosting me back up, for calming me down, and for helping me see the idiocy of the whole thing. You guy know who you are...and I send big SMOOCHES. :)**

**Thank you to JenRar, who sends me awesome ideas at the most random times. Oh, and you totally kicked my muse into overdrive. To GooberLou, who threatened to sit on me if I pulled my FF profile, because I was THIS-CLOSE to stopping it all. And to MedusaInNY for all my bloggy things. Love you all.**

**Next chapter will be Sunday. I hope to see all of you still with me. So until then...Later! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N...Oh God! I love you guys so freakin' much! LOL I give you big hugs and smooches for all the love sent my way.**

**Someone asked why I didn't give an angst warning to this story. Well, because it doesn't have much, except for bits here and there. **

**This chapter starts the feel of the story, I think. There's a ton of info already, Edward deals with Kyra on his own, Bella lets a few worries surface, and best of all...there's Bethy and Sammy! :)**

**See me at the bottom...**

CHAPTER 4

**EDWARD**

"Perhaps you weren't really listening to my_ wife_," I snapped, yanking the phone out of Kyra's ear. Quickly, I took it apart, storing the pieces in my pocket for Alice to study.

My patience was running thin with her, because the drive back from Seattle to my dad's house in Forks had been complete and utter torture. She wasn't the Kyra I'd first met years ago. This was someone that was absolutely irritating. She barely acknowledged when my father had introduced Bella..._as my wife. _ She bitched about the drive. She bitched about the forests we were driving through. She bitched about the possibility of losing one of her people, due to Bella's background checks. And she bitched that Teri was only staying one night, that she couldn't get ahold of her manager, and that her room at my dad's house was upstairs. On and on it went. I envied Cassie's fucking earbuds, where I noticed that she'd turned the music up so loud that even I could hear it from the driver's seat.

Alec and I drove her, Teri, Gator, and Cassie in his SUV, while Bella, Kurt, and Emmett went back to the office to start working on...well, everything. We had to fucking start from scratch with this case, because we'd had no warning. By the time Alec and I had dumped an ungodly amount of luggage up in her room, she had pulled out her cell phone and started texting, tweeting, and calling various people.

"Edward, I need that," she whined, holding her hand out for it.

"Not right now, you don't. The point of bringing you _here_ was to keep you from being found. If you're telling everyone on Twitter what you're doing, it sort of defeats the fucking purpose," I explained, debating on whether to just shatter the motherfucker up against the wall, just to shut her up. "Once we've had a chance to look at your phone, you can have it back."

Kyra's face looked like a lost child as she gazed up at me, and I suddenly felt like a dick, because underneath the pampered star, there was a scared woman.

I let out a slow breath, running a hand through my hair. "Look," I sighed, trying to soften my tone. "I know that these circumstances aren't all that great, but you have no choice. If you want us to stop this guy, you'll have to do what we tell you."

"Did she mean it? Bella, I mean...about my stalker?" she asked, wringing her hands.

"Bella takes her job very seriously. She usually doesn't say things she doesn't mean. If she feels this guy will try to get to you, she's probably right. The girls in the office have extensive knowledge on criminal behavior," I told her, trying to not puff up with pride; sometimes, it was impossible. Bella's FBI training added into her natural ability to seek out bullshit and made her a force to be reckoned with.

Kyra studied my face for a minute. "How long have you been married?" she asked, suddenly changing gears on me.

"Five years," I answered.

"Kids?"

"Yeah." I grinned, just because I couldn't help it. "Two...a boy and a girl. I'm sure you'll meet them tomorrow. We'll have a lot of things to go over, and I believe Alec is bringing you over in the morning."

"Two," she mused softly, a sad smile just barely flickering across her features, before she looked back up at me. "And Bella knows about us?"

"There wasn't really an..._us_," I stated, which caused Kyra to flinch, but it was the fucking truth. "But yes, she knows what happened. There's nothing I keep from her. And she'd find out anyway, because she's not stupid."

"I'm sorry to just pop back up in your life..." she muttered, her voice trailing off. "I know you didn't want to see me again."

I wanted to groan, roll my eyes, and scream, but instead, I just rubbed my face roughly, only to grip my hair in order to get control. "Kyra, what I did back then... Well, I owe you an apology for how I treated you," I admitted. "It wasn't right, the way I ended things."

"I'm not sure I gave you much choice," she chuckled, turning away from me to set a bag on the bed of the guest room. "I was...young, in so many ways. I'd been sheltered, despite my career."

"I remember," I said with a nod.

"I thought about you, you know," she said, smiling and shrugging. "I was mad...hurt. You were the only person I've met that didn't care who or what I was. To this day," she tacked onto the end. "That's the truth. And you made me feel safe, something I hadn't felt since before my dad died." She paused for a moment, but glanced up at me. "You had no idea who I was, did you?" she asked, a wry smile playing on her face.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "No. Not at all."

"You still don't," she surmised with a laugh.

"Nope. Not a clue," I laughed. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she snickered, waving a hand at me, but paused for just a second. "You're still very handsome when you laugh," she said softly with a nod, almost as if she were confirming it.

That compliment changed the mood in the room back to tension-filled. And I felt that was my cue to leave. I wanted to get home to my family. I hadn't seen my daughter since she left for Mrs. Cope's that morning.

"Make yourself at home here. Esme will take excellent care of you, and Alec will keep watch tonight," I told her, starting to turn from the room. "Tomorrow, we'll go over what we find out and set up a schedule so that you can still...work."

I stepped out into the hallway, shutting Kyra's door behind me, only to run into Esme, dropping off towels to the guest bathroom.

"You'll have to watch how you speak to her," she whispered, raising an eyebrow at me. "She sees you as a protector."

"You listened?" I snorted, rolling my eyes at her shameless nod.

"Yes. I received a call from my somewhat jealous daughter-in-law, who filled me in a bit," she snickered, patting my cheek at my eye roll and groan. "I'm not sure Bella's correct in thinking this woman still has feelings for you, but it could turn into that. You need to be careful, son."

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed, kissing her cheek. "Bella has no need to be jealous."

"I know that," she chuckled, "and you know that. But you have to understand how Bella feels," she said, walking down the stairs with me. "This Kyra woman is rich, beautiful, and talented. She's famous all over the world for those things. That is intimidating for any woman. And here her husband has had a relationship with this woman. It's one thing to know _about _someone's past. It's another to have it shoved in your face. And now Bella has to protect this woman."

"We've run into women from my past before," I stated, hating that we even were having this fucking conversation, but at least I could trust Esme.

"The key to that sentence is 'run into,'" Esme pointed out. "As in...saw them and they went away. Kyra will be around for awhile." She paused for a moment, patting my upper arm. "Think back to when Jacob Black was under the same roof as us when we were protecting Bella. How did that make you feel to see a man Bella clearly didn't want constantly throwing himself at her?"

"I wanted to castrate him," I growled, my hands balling up into fists at the memory. The fucker just wouldn't leave Bella alone, no matter how much she tried to avoid him. "I should have let her shoot him..." I muttered, smirking at Esme's soft laughter.

"No, you did the right thing," she corrected, shaking her head at me. "Now the roles are reversed, so keep that in mind these next few weeks as Miss Bailey is around all the time."

"'Kay," I said, sounding a little like Bethy, but I felt lost in this situation. I wanted my wife – no other. But I felt bound to do my job in protecting Kyra, and my guilt made me feel like I owed her something. It was a daunting feeling.

"Now," she chirped, kissing my cheek, "I think your dad needed to speak with you before you head back to your house. He and Alec...and that adorable Gator are out on the porch."

"Gator's cool as shit," I chuckled with a nod. "I have a feeling all the girls are going to swoon all over him."

"Maybe," she chuckled. "Go...and kiss my grandkids goodnight for me. Tell them they're playing with Gamma tomorrow."

I nodded and stepped out on the porch, where I was greeted by Gator, Alec, and my dad. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I need you to let Bella and the girls know that Teri will be traveling back to California tomorrow," my dad answered. "She has other clients she must attend to, so I'm going to be taking her place at Kyra's side."

"Okay. Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "You want to play agent to her?"

He laughed, shaking his head, but he gestured to Gator, who started to explain. "You remember Raulson?" he asked me.

"Kyra's manager? That prick's still around?" I asked, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Not only is he still around, but he's just as fat and sassy as ever," Gator drawled. "I've never liked the man. Ever. But he'll be coming around soon, especially once she starts recording. I think if Kyra presents him with a new 'agent,' then he'll get a little nervous. Teri will still continue to do it, but she'll just do it through Carlisle here."

My eyebrows shot up, because it wasn't a bad idea to have my dad in on this case. "You don't think he..."

"I don't know," Gator interrupted me, holding up his hand. "I'm not really sure he'd jeopardize his most precious meal ticket, so I can't imagine it's him."

"Ike Raulson works solely for Solstice Music," my dad added. "His main priority has been Kyra from the beginning. Now that it's been bought out, I've had Angela start a rumor that no one's job is safe. Not that I'll clean house, but I've heard terrible things about this man. I want to know his story, so I want him nervous."

"Okay," I conceded with a shrug, standing up, because my dad was a fucking shrewd and brilliant businessman. I turned to Alec. "I guess we'll see you in the morning with a plan," I told him, giving him a fist bump.

"You get to have all the fun without me," he chuckled, smacking my arm. "I'll miss the girls picking these people apart. You'll have to bring me up to speed."

"You're smart. I'm sure you can keep up," I laughed, heading out to my dad's car. He'd pick it up in the morning when he rode over with Alec and company.

It wasn't even a five minute drive from my dad's house to mine. I parked his car next to Bella's, smiling at the familiar squeal of laughter coming from the yard.

"Daddy!" Bethy gushed, running to me as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Hey, little sweetness," I chuckled, scooping her up and planting loud kisses to her neck, just to hear her happy laugh. "What are you doing outside this late at night?"

"Mommy said I could watch for you," she explained, her cheeks a sweet pink as she panted in my arms. "Then she told me I should give you loud, sloppy 'mooches." With that said, I received a loud raspberry kiss to my cheek.

I pulled her back, raising an eyebrow at her. "Hmm," I mused, tsking at her just a little. "That was weak, pretty girl. I'd rank it as maybe a five...six, at most."

She grinned, grabbing my face and planting another louder, wetter kiss to my cheek. "What's that one?"

"Eh, better. Eight," I scoffed with a shrug, rolling my eyes at her.

"Dad-dy!" she whined, giggling at the same time. "One more..."

The last one was really loud, leaving my face covered in slobber, and I cracked the fuck up, because I just couldn't help it. My silly girl wanted to be the best, do the best at all she did. She would have never been satisfied with an eight if there was a chance a ten could be achieved. And that came from Bella, pure and simple. In fact, Bethy looked just like her mother as she bit her bottom lip, smiling at me with a slight tilt to her head as she waited for my judgment.

"Yuck!" I scowled dramatically, wiping my face, which caused her to giggle adorably at me. "Okay, okay. A ten!"

"Yay!" she cheered, both arms shooting up in the air like a touchdown signal, a gesture that she'd picked up from all of her uncles.

I chuckled, bending her backwards and planting my own obnoxiously loud raspberry to her neck, causing her to squeal, laugh, and writhe in my arms. "Ten," I growled against her sweet smelling skin as she sagged in my arms. I stood her up straight. "Where's Sammy?" I asked, using the nickname that Bethy had dubbed him with from almost the day he was born.

"Wif Mommy," she said, pointing toward the office, and I nodded, starting to walk us that way.

"What color star today, Bethy?" I asked her, raising another eyebrow at her, because Mrs. Cope doled out behavior stars at the end of the day. The color determined just how she'd behaved. Gold was good, silver was average, and red was not good at all.

I'd finally sat down with my baby girl after the incident in the park. As much as I could completely understand her feelings on protecting not only her brother, but her friends, too, I didn't want her to become a hot-head like myself. I thought raising a boy would prove to be more difficult, but it was Bethy we needed to watch. Samuel was our sweet, shy one. He was the one with a temperament more like Bella's – calm, introspective. And he was painfully bashful, like I'd been before my mother died.

"Gold!" she chirped proudly. "Because I helped Mrs. Cope clean up today. I smacked ewasers together. Dust went everywhere!"

"That's my girl," I praised softly, kissing her forehead and setting her on her feet. "That's what I like to hear."

I opened the door to the office to find the place a beehive of activity, a stark contrast to what it had been prior to getting a call from my dad earlier. It seemed everyone was busy on computers, tacking shit up on the board and the walls, and putting notes together.

Jasper and Emmett were studying what looked to be building layouts. Rose, Makenna, and Kurt were setting out pages on the conference table. Alice and Wes were in deep conversation in the computer room. Mickey and Bella were side by side, studying the same laptop screen. Even Caleb was working, posting pictures of various people on the bulletin board.

But it was the other loud, singing, "Daddy!" that just completed my fucking day. It made up for the fucked up shit the day had entailed as Samuel scrambled down from his mother's lap. Short, chunky legs pumped furiously around the conference table, dodging Emmett and Jasper, and poor Kurt had to lift a leg to let Sammy run underneath so he wouldn't run into him.

"Hey, buddy," I laughed, due to the obstacle course he'd just maneuvered. "Were you a good boy for Aunt Rose?" I asked, smirking when Rose nodded and rolled her eyes, because he was the easiest kid to watch.

"Yeah," he whispered, smiling like sunshine and all things good, but he broke into a wide, heavy, body-shuddering yawn.

"You're the man," I told him, holding out my hand for a fist bump, which he gladly gave with a sleepy smile and watery eyes. "Is it time for bed, little soldier?" I asked, glancing up at Bella, who was watching us with a sweet smile and a slow nod.

"No, Daddy," he yawned again, clinging to me. "Not bed..."

I sighed, because I wasn't ready to give him or Bethy up for the night just yet, so I sat down next to Bella, whispering, "Just a few more minutes, bud, okay?"

He nodded, laying his head on my chest and watching his mother's fingers fly over the computer keyboard.

"I'm not sure who's cuter...you or him," she chuckled, leaning over to kiss me quickly. "You spoil him."

"I spoiled Bethy, too," I countered with a chuckle and a shrug.

"Mmhm," she said with a pursed-lipped and ever so indulgent smile. "Yes, I know," she chided, turning back to the computer. "How's the pop diva?"

I grinned, hearing her sarcasm loud and clear. "Running out of things to complain about," I chuckled. "And most likely eating humble pie made by Esme at this point, because she was _not_ impressed by Kyra."

"Well, she's really going to have something to bit..._complain_ about when she sees how much her schedule and her security measures have changed. And we aren't finished with the prelim background checks yet," she said, looking over at me and reaching over to brush a curl off of Samuel's forehead as his eyelids got heavier and heavier.

"Which reminds me," I said, and explained to her about Ike Raulson, how even Gator mistrusted him. I also let her know that my dad was going to be joining in on the case as a favor to Teri Foley.

"Oh, okay," she muttered, pulling the contact list to her. "That may be this IR on the list. I'll check it out." We both stopped when a contented, deep sigh pushed out of Samuel against my neck. "Bedtime," she sighed, reaching for him.

"No..." I pouted dramatically, turning our boy from her. "I got this," I growled softly, smiling when she giggled and tugged at me.

"Okay, well, take the pretty girl with you..._and_ Caleb, because I'm not sure how long Rose and Em will be here."

"I _said_ I've got this, sweetness!" I reiterated in a whisper against her neck, placing a kiss there before getting up. "It's not like I'm any good at this shi...stuff," I said with a gesture to the computers, correcting myself quickly and quietly. "You can fill me in when I get back. I'll just set up the baby monitors, yeah?"

"Yeah." She stood up, kissing me and Samuel, whispering to have sweet dreams – not that he heard it, because he was out like a light. "And put the boys together, or her Royal Highness will have a gender meltdown."

I chuckled and nodded in agreement, because Heaven forbid a lowly boy enter into Bethy's room. Not even her brother was allowed past the doorway. "Little sergeant, bedtime. Come tell Mommy goodnight," I ordered, trying not to wake Sammy up. "You, too, little man. You're bunking with Sammy," I said, pointing to Caleb.

"'Kay, Unca Edwurrd," he conceded, and slowly climbed down from the chair he was standing on in front of the bulletin board. He ran to Rose, and then Emmett, kissing them goodnight.

It was the norm around here. If we were all working, then we took turns with the kids, whether it was babysitting, putting them to bed, or feeding them.

After Bethy kissed her mother, I marched the kids across the yard to the house.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Edward's back," Alice muttered, pulling her laptop from the desk in the computer room. "Let's get this show on the road. He's going to flip the fuck out with what we found."

"I know," I murmured back to her, pulling my own computer from the desk and joining everyone at the conference table. "Are we calling Carlisle and Alec for this?" I asked Edward when he walked in, but he shook his head no.

"Nah, we can catch them up with Kyra tomorrow," he said, sliding what looked like several pieces of a cell phone across the conference table toward Alice. "It's Kyra's. Thought you might want it," he told her.

She nodded fervently, automatically putting it back together and turning it on. "She was tweeting? Is she trying to get killed?" she tsked, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Well, that shit must stop..." Her voice trailed off, but she waved a hand at me to go ahead.

"Fine," I sighed, slapping down the little bit of information we were able to collect on such short notice and with the limited shit we'd been given to start out. "We had no choice but to begin with the people that are around Kyra every day...including the woman herself," I started, shaking my head. "And _that_ shit wasn't easy, because we had to sift through her tabloid life to get to her real life."

"Was there much of a difference?" Kurt asked, chuckling a bit. "'Cause that woman is on TMZ just about every night."

"Oh yeah," I laughed humorlessly once. "In fact, it was a shocking background check," I said, giving Edward a pointed look. "Kyra Bailey was born Kyra Lynn Hardwick from Pittsburgh. She took her mother's maiden name when she started working for a local television station at ten years old. It snowballs from there. The children's show she started on was picked up by a national network, so she was uprooted to Los Angeles by the time she was thirteen. When she reached the age of sixteen, the show was finally canceled. However, she was already making movies and had recorded her first album."

I paused, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, because Edward wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. I tossed a piece of paper down in front of him.

"At eighteen, she got married while on tour for her second album. He was a band member...Roger Armstrong. That _relationship_ lasted about a year, but the _marriage_ lasted three," I said, raising an eyebrow at Edward.

He grimaced, shaking his head, because that meant Kyra was still married at the time of the USO tour. "Fuck," he hissed, shaking his head. "I swear I didn't know," he vowed, his words only meant for me, but Mickey snorted and rolled her eyes.

"No one knew, pretty boy, so don't sweat it," she said, her voice sincere and a touch sympathetic to this current topic. She slid another piece of paper to him. "The divorce was ugly and hushed up. How they kept it hidden when her face was on everything from t-shirts to pillow cases is beyond me, but it's true. Dear Roger tried to sue her for half of what the girl was worth. They finally settled out of court. Want to know when?"

"No," he groaned, because he wasn't stupid, by any means.

"Yup," I said, setting another page down onto the table. "The finalization of her divorce was two days after her return from her USO tour of Afghanistan." Edward's gaze snapped to mine, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "It appears you made an impression, baby," I told him, shrugging once.

"Oh damn," Jasper whispered, pulling the papers closer. "I remember you two, but Ed..."

"Don't fucking say it!" he snapped, standing up from the table and starting to pace behind Emmett, Jasper, and Rose. "She never told me this shit, Bella," he groaned, his hand gripping his hair.

"No, I can't imagine she would have," I told him, keeping my voice calm for his sake. I wasn't mad at him, but he needed to know that he hadn't just used her back then; they'd used each other. "Every single part of that marriage, court fight, and final divorce was sealed, due to her being a celebrity. Pay enough money, and anything can just...go away."

"Well, sealed for _some_," Alice chuckled, which caused a few snickers throughout the room. "Edward, if it makes you feel any better, she was the one that asked for the dissolution of the marriage. She'd filed the original paperwork almost on their one-year anniversary, but Roger wanted his paycheck."

"Did we check out this Roger asshole?" Emmett asked, taking the pages from Jasper, but giving a still pacing Edward a side glance.

"We did." I set down another couple of pages. "He's clean. As in squeaky. He's living in New York, working for a different record label as the company's house guitarist. He hasn't traveled, he's been at work every day, and he's now remarried, with two children...boys. He's removed himself from Kyra's life completely. So he's not like...out for revenge." I glanced up at Edward, who was leaning against the wall and staring at the floor. "Not your fault, Edward. If she didn't tell you, then you would've never known. No one knew. Please sit down for me."

He took a deep breath and let it out, before giving a brief nod and falling back down in his chair. "What else?" he asked, looking livid, but I'd have been willing to bet it was her keeping the truth from him more than the fact that she was married when they'd been together that was bothering him. And I had a funny feeling she'd be asked about it tomorrow.

"Well, things slow down with Kyra after Afghan... her divorce," I said, changing direction and taking the focus off of him. This was bad enough as it was. "She did what she told you she was going to do," I explained to him. "She went back to LA, recorded a new album, made a movie or two, and laid low. That is, until the Oscar buzz started. By the time she was twenty-three, she'd won various awards, started touring heavily, and her career skyrocketed way past the teeny-bop shit she'd started out with. She was considered a legit talent by this time. Her love life was a publicized mess. She dated several big names in Hollywood, including a director from one of her movies, a co-star, and a producer."

"Which brings us up to date, really," Alice said with a shrug. "Her last breakup with some English actor was nasty. He cheated on her. She tried to ruin him for it. But they weren't married, they each had their own wealth, and the only thing to come out of it was that the guy went from an unknown to a household name almost overnight." She stood up, spinning her laptop around. "Financially, she is swimming in it – merchandise, movies, three platinum albums, and a cosmetic line. She's not hurting for money, but I'd be willing to bet it's one of the draws of her stalker."

"Why?" Edward asked, glancing up from the financial statement. "I thought stalkers were disillusioned into thinking that they're _with_ the object. Romantically." He grinned when we all stopped to look at him. "Alice teaches me shit, too!" he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Usually, yes," Alice answered him, nodding and chuckling a bit. "But it's the type of flower we're dealing with that causes me to think her wealth might be involved. Marigolds mean cruelty and jealousy. What I'm not sure of is which description applies to Kyra."

"Cruelty," Rose muttered, shooting a wink at me across the table when everyone chuckled, but she decided to back that statement up. "No, think about it. I'm not saying she's awful, but I haven't met her. I'd be willing to bet that she's busy as shit, so one wrong look, one bad day, and she goes and says the wrong thing to the wrong person. It's all over. This guy may have only been looking for an autograph, and she snaps at him or ignores him, and he takes it as complete and total rejection. I mean, we've seen it before...that girl on that sitcom..."

"Yes, and her stalker ended up killing her," I said, shaking my head. "We can't let that happen," I sighed, leaning on the table.

"There's not much I can do, Bellsy, if I don't have a suspect," Wes piped up. "If you can get me a name and proof, we'll put a restraining order out, just like we did with you and Lilith."

My nose wrinkled at the sound of that woman's name, but I nodded. "I know, but I wanted you aware of this case. I may need you at some point to do just that."

"Always," he said with a grin and a wink.

"Okay," I said, pulling a picture of Kyra and sticking it up on the bulletin board. "There are a few people in her past – and probably her present – that could mean her harm. It's not the ex-boyfriends, or the ex-husband...all of them check out and were nowhere near her at the time of the last few flower deliveries."

"Maybe it's the ex-chopper pilot," Emmett chuckled, elbowing Edward, who couldn't help but crack a smile, because we all laughed.

"Don't think I didn't rule him out," I said, trying to sound serious, but snorted into hysterics when my husband flipped me off. "Well, you were in China when the last flower was delivered," I reasoned, shrugging one shoulder.

"Sweetness, go on, please," he groaned, still smiling, and I was grateful to Emmett for lightening the mood completely. The air had seemed too heavy in the room.

"Which leads us to Kyra's agent, Teri," I said, posting the woman's picture up on the board. "Now, Carlisle says that he's known this woman for a long time. He's vouched for her character, which goes a long way with me...not that it stopped me from checking into her. However, she does check out as far as her background goes. She's pretty damn clean for an agent. There are no dirty deals under the table, all taxes are paid, and there aren't any red flags. She's been with Kyra since she turned eighteen."

"Yeah, but she's left for California again," Jasper pointed out.

"I'm watching her," Alice stated. "If she catches a flight, rents a car, or even takes the bus this way, I'll know about it."

"Next," I said, posting Cassie's picture. "Cassandra Winters. Cassie was an intern at the LA television studio back when Kyra first moved from Pittsburgh. They've been together ever since." I turned to Edward, because he was the only one in the room that had met the girl before now. "What was she like when you met her the first time? Because there's not much on her, besides her travel records with Kyra. She even lives with her, so there isn't any record of her owning a home or paying rent. She's never been married, no kids...nothing."

Edward's brow furrowed, and he dragged his thumb across his bottom lip as he studied Cassie's picture on the board. "She was quiet, shy, and really nice," he started with a shrug. "But she was surrounded by loud and famous people and military personnel. She kind of faded into the background, to be honest. She shadowed Kyra, would show up when needed, but otherwise, she stayed out of the way."

"I saw her today, Bells, spoke to her," Kurt piped up. "She's truly worried about Kyra. I don't think she's your problem. She's quiet, because she's overshadowed by Kyra's personality. She got interrupted speaking with me left and right."

I nodded, agreeing with him, because I'd noticed the same thing. "On paper, she'd be my first concern, because she would be subjected to daily abuse...the endless, thankless job. She makes okay money, but she's nowhere near Kyra's wealth, so I was just checking. I guess she has no time for a life, for dating..."

"Well, she doesn't like men," Mickey piped up, snickering a bit when we all snapped our attention to her, but the boys' smirks told me everything.

"You...met her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Only met, but I knew what she was," Mickey laughed, getting shoved by Emmett.

"Oh, the good ole days," Jasper mused wistfully, shaking his head and rubbing his palms together. "Mickey was better than those letters to Playboy," he said with a crooked ass, cheesy grin.

Edward barked a laugh, but looked down the table to Mickey. "That's right...you were on the security team at the Afghanistan show."

"I was," she agreed, still ignoring the razzing from Jazz and Em. "I worked the stage area. They put me there because they wanted them comfortable with another woman. They almost sent me with you, but Em, Jazz, and I had got called on a different run."

"Nympho," Emmett coughed loudly, dodging her punch to his arm. "Aw, chill, Mick. You have to admit you didn't exactly care what gender you were with back in the day."

"Hush, all of you," Rose laughed, shaking her head. "Love is love...leave it alone," she said, blowing me a kiss, which just broke the table up all over again, because they all knew that we'd drunkenly made out with each other years ago in order to teach one of Rose's old boyfriends a lesson.

"Okay, okay," I chuckled, holding up my hands. "So Cassie's cool, yes? We all agree? I mean, yeah, she could be hiding something, but I'm just not getting a mean vibe from her. She seemed helpful and worried at Carlisle's office."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and we moved on down the list. Godfrey, the hairdresser, turned out to be George Labeski from Kansas City, which just caused another round of laughter at the things I'd said to Kyra about him. He was clean, no criminal record, no unusual travel habits, and from what we could tell about his Facebook page, he wouldn't touch a woman if you paid him – other than her hair. From the kid that ran errands and got coffee, down to the makeup artist, they all seemed clean.

No one was cleaner than Milo "Gator" Carson. He was a decorated, retired Army sergeant, bonded, trained, and insured as the personal bodyguard to Kyra Bailey. He'd been with her since her first album tour and had, on many occasions, pulled her from some serious situations. Considering he was the one that had brought up the security issues to Carlisle to begin with, he was ruled out immediately as a suspect. His instant cooperation with me, Edward's high praise of him, and the fact that I'd personally watched how he cared for Kyra gave me a pretty confident opinion that he was a damned good guy.

Which left one last person, the one that Makenna had been quietly studying since Edward had brought us the name.

"Ike Raulson," Makenna piped up, sitting back in her chair after spinning her computer around for us to take a look at him. "Ever watched the Muppets?" she asked with a giggle. "This guy looks like those old farts in the balcony."

I grinned, shaking my head at her, because it was true. Raulson looked cranky, too old to be dealing with pop music, and overweight. Apparently, following Kyra around for over ten years had fed him well.

"God, he was a dick," Edward muttered, sneering as he eyed the picture. "So fucking selfish. It was all about appearances with him. Was the shot right? Did Kyra look good enough? And he'd point out her mistakes onstage after each stop, not praise her. Like those meatheads in the desert cared whether she missed a note or not..."

"Well, he sounds..._pleasant_," Alice sneered, her lip curling in disgust. "Does she like the man? Or did she just put up with him?"

"She didn't care about the camera thing," Edward stated, "but the insults to her performance..._that_ bothered her, whether she let on or not."

"Well, you can't knock the art or the artist," I stated, shrugging a shoulder. "I've seen her perform...she's amazing. And usually flawless. She sang the _National Anthem_ for the Super Bowl last year, and it was just perfect. So if he's knocking her, then he's just...mean." I turned to Makenna. "What did you find out about sunshine there?"

She smirked, but turned her computer around. "He's been with Solstice Music since the seventies. He's managed some pretty big names and some flops. He took on Kyra when they signed her away from her first record company. They are responsible for bringing her out of Disney and into MTV." She studied her screen for a minute. "He's been married and divorced three times. He has kids from each marriage. The youngest son, Preston, works with him as his right hand. In fact, he's the only one that even speaks to Ike. He's got a daughter in St. Louis and another son in New York. There are no calls to California, no emails, no contact. It's like he doesn't exist to them."

"Preston?" Emmett groaned, rolling his eyes. "If that doesn't scream pretentious rich boy... Wonder how many wedgies he got in school..." he mused, his voice trailing off. "Or swirlies...those are fun..."

I chuckled, waving a dismissive hand at him. "Keep going, Mack."

"Ike pays his bills on time, trades in his car for a new one every year, and is registered Republican. He's made a considerable amount of money over the years, but with Kyra, he really raked it in. He's pretty straight-laced, actually. His criminal record is clean. He donates to St. Jude Children's Hospital once a year. And he's apparently good at his job, because they've kept him around for all this time. He may be an ass, but he's stable. Like a rock, actually."

The table came to a halt, because we'd reached the end of our list of people that surrounded Kyra – or at least the names available to us.

"Could this be a fan?" Kurt asked. "I'm asking, because there are those out of their minds fans that follow their object around for like whole tours and shit."

"From experience?" Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, there was a girl in school...Backstreet Boys..." Kurt muttered, rolling his eyes. "She'd have left me for Nick or Howie or some shit, I swear."

We all chuckled, but I said, "Yeah, it most definitely could be a fan, or it's someone we aren't aware of. There are still names on this list that we can't get complete information on."

"So what now?" Kurt asked, glancing up and down the table.

"We protect her," I said simply. "We'll have to be observant, set up strict rules as to who comes near her, and she isn't to be left alone."

"Schedule?" Rose asked, holding up her calendar.

"Not tonight," I sighed, suddenly just exhausted of the whole topic. "We'll all meet back in the morning with Carlisle, Alec, and _company_. We'll go over everyone's responsibilities, where she's to be and when, and we'll let her know that so far, her people are good to go. That ought to make her happy."

"Not that you care about her happiness," Rose muttered with a chuckle.

I stopped, looking over at her. "Not particularly," I stated, shrugging a little. "Nor does she care about mine," I said, raising an eyebrow at my oldest friend, and she smirked up at me. "She chose to argue with me...not her bodyguard, not Carlisle...and Heaven forbid she argue with Edward... She's oblivious as to how threatened she really is, and the only thing that concerned her was her fucking hair dresser." The room grew quiet – silent, actually. "Look, she'll be here in the morning. You'll all get to meet the Oscar winner and see for yourself when we tell her just how little she's going to be allowed to do. Now...get out of here..." I commanded lightly, and the meeting broke up.

"Hey, Bells," Wes said, pulling me away from everyone. "Don't forget. If you can get ahold of one of those flowers, I'll most definitely send it to my lab. Okay?"

I smiled up at him and nodded. He'd become such a good friend to us since we'd met years ago during the Royce King situation. And he worshiped the ground Makenna walked on. He was so very handsome, standing tall with longer, light brown hair and a sweet smile.

"Yeah, Gator is trying to get one for me," I told him, "but I can't promise as to what condition it'll be in. Not that I want her to get another one, but a newly left marigold would be better."

Wes nodded in agreement. "Well, call me if you get one. And when you guys narrow this shit down, we'll legally set things in motion."

"Thanks," I told him.

No one really put anything away, because we were only going to pick right back up in the morning. Once the office was locked up, Caleb was scooped up by Rose, and everyone left for the evening, I walked down my hall, first checking on Sammy, who was almost laying sideways in his bed. I tugged the covers back over him as best I could while he was in that position and kissed his sweet, chubby twitching fingers. But I found myself staring at my daughter as she slept peacefully.

I walked into her room, placing the lightest of kisses to her temple and gently brushing a lock of hair from her face. Carefully, I picked up a dropped stuffed animal and put it back in her arms. Mr. Bunny had long been replaced by the now very handsome, very overly dressed Mr. Bear. Bethy loved the bright red bow tie on the dark brown teddy bear. It was a prize Edward had won her at the Halloween fair the night he'd saved me from Lilith.

After shaking off the slight sadness, worry, and pride that came with the thought that my baby girl was starting school in a few weeks, I snatched up discarded clothes, sneakers, and a few stray socks, taking them down to the laundry room. I walked into mine and Edward's bedroom, to find him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kids okay?" he asked softly, looking up from where his elbows were resting on his knees. He'd taken off his hat, so his hair was in an adorable disarray.

"Yeah, and I swear if you watch closely enough, they're growing..._right now_," I chuckled lightly, walking to him. He immediately reached out to pull me between his legs. "Especially Bethy," I whispered with a long sigh. "I want to count, document, and kiss every freckle on her face so I don't miss out on anything."

Edward grinned up at me, nodding slowly. "I don't think she'll hold still long enough."

"No, probably not," I snickered.

His smile fell quickly, and his gaze fell to his hands on my waist. "I-I d-didn't kn-know sh-she w-was m-m-married, B-Bella," he sputtered, and it was worse that his usual nervous speech. "I-I w-wouldn't h-have t-touched h-her."

I cupped his face, making him look up at me. "The marriage was over by that point."

"The papers weren't signed," he countered. "The marriage still existed. I was an ass back then, but I wasn't..._that_. That shit was off limits...boyfriends didn't count, but that most definitely did."

I sighed deeply, smiling sadly at him. "You two used each other. Plain and simple. You'll have to ask her why she wasn't honest, but I'd be willing to bet that she didn't even consider herself married at that point. It wasn't like _you_ had honorable intentions, Edward."

He grimaced, his nose wrinkling, and it was so fucking adorable that I couldn't help but kiss it.

"How was it _really_ when you dropped her off?" I asked him.

He huffed a laugh once through his nose, tilting his head up at me. "Torture. She complained the whole way. The drive was too long, there wouldn't be hotel room service, about you possibly taking away her employees, and even more when I snatched her phone from her, because she started to use it."

I smirked down at him, but waited patiently for him to finish.

"Sh-She s-said I-I w-was h-handsome w-when I-I l-laughed," he said again, his stutter loud and clear, and he looked just like his daughter when she thought she was in big trouble.

Laughing, I said, "Well, she's right. Though, I'm not sure how I feel about her just tossing that out there at you."

"Me, either," he admitted, toying silently with the edge of my shirt. "Esme thinks you're jealous, sweetness. Please, _please_ don't be," he begged suddenly. "I want nothing to do with Kyra...other than get through this case. I swear."

"Ugh, maybe I _am_ jealous. I don't know," I groaned, rolling my eyes, "but I see her...and she's beautiful and there's this history with you...and..."

"Mention her looks again, Bella, and I'll hold you down in front of a mirror just to show you how fucking perfect you are to me. _Naked. _Got me?" he snapped, his green eyes blazing with frustration, anger, and endless love.

The sound that escaped me made him chuckle and wrap his arms around me to keep me from either stepping out of his embrace or tackling him. It was a cross between a laugh at the mere idea that he'd actually do that, a moan of sheer want of watching us in front of a mirror, and a sigh of contentment at just how he truly saw me.

"Yes, sir," I breathed, giggling a bit at his carnal smile and sexy ass raised eyebrow.

"I don't _want_ her, baby," he whispered, dragging the backs of his fingers down my face. "I don't care about what happened years ago between us, what that woman does for a living, or how she looks at me," he stated, and I nodded, extremely grateful that he saw what I saw when it came to how Kyra had stared at him. "And I certainly don't fucking care what she looks like. I apologized to her, so as far as I'm concerned...it's ancient fucking history," he ranted, slipping his hand into my hair at the base of my neck.

I leaned into him, placing my hands flat on either side of his face, letting my fingers revel in the slight stubble on his face. Deep, concerned, and utterly vulnerable green eyes gazed up at me through long, beautiful eyelashes. God, he was so fucking handsome, and so very sweet. And that's when a touch of comfort started to settle over me, because there was no way that Kyra knew anything about the young boy I knew once, the one that occasionally showed himself to me. Like right then.

"She doesn't know you," I whispered, my brow furrowing a bit.

He shook his head slowly. "Only you, sweetness. I've told you that a million times."

I nodded, whether in acceptance of his statement or simply that I'd heard him – I wasn't really sure – and I let out a slow deep breath. I wanted to crawl inside of him, cling to him, or maybe just kiss him senseless, but my love for him was overwhelming. I wasn't normally the jealous type. I knew what Edward was when we first started admitting our feelings for each other and our pasts. I had faith enough in him to know the love he had for me was real, true, and so very fucking strong. It could be felt, like another entity in the room.

Maybe the way we'd reunited after meeting the one time as kids made me feel possessive of him, but he'd been the only person that could get through to me after my ordeal with Miller. We'd had the occasional run-in with women from his past, and it hadn't bothered me, but Kyra did. A lot.

"Talk to me, love," he said softly, dragging a thumb across my bottom lip. "Don't hold this in. I need to know what you're thinking."

"I look at her, and I look at you...and I _see_ you _together_ with her," I said cryptically, but he understood it, because he grimaced slightly. "If the situation were reversed..."

"Yeah," he sighed, kissing me quickly to stop me from finishing that sentence. "I'd be a caveman. I know."

I giggled, my head falling back, and I felt warm, wet, smiling lips against the skin of my throat. Strong, calloused hands settled on either side of my face, making me look at him.

"She had me for five minutes, baby. I've had _you_ for _five years_," he stated firmly, raising an eyebrow at me. "And I want five hundred more with you. I wouldn't change that. I don't _want_ to change that. Never in a lifetime would Kyra and I have worked. I knew it then, and that shit hasn't fucking changed."

"She's going to try, Edward," I whispered, because I'd seen determination in her eyes when she'd gazed up at him Carlisle's office, and that might have been what was bothering me the most. No one else from his past had ever looked at him the way Kyra had, because they'd moved on. I wasn't so sure she had.

"She will fail."

"Swear?" I asked him, kissing his lips softly, slowly, before pulling back to wait for his answer.

"All the fucking time," he chuckled, finally pulling me to his lap when I laughed with him, but I knew that he meant it.

"She's coming to our house tomorrow," I groaned, rolling my eyes.

Edward grinned, squeezing me closer. "Yes, she is. And we're going to treat her like any other case, sweetness."

I growled dramatically, my lip curling at just how long this shit was going to take. It was most likely going to test my patience to its very limits.

"Your dad _so_ owes me one," I grumped, folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, he does," Edward laughed, tugging at my wrists until I finally relented and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Tell him that. Repeatedly. Maybe that new Camaro you've been eyeballing will be his way of making it up to you."

I giggled evilly, biting my bottom lip. "Ooh, I do have a birthday coming up..."

"Mmhm," he purred, dragging his lips across my own, the mere flicker of his tongue tasting me. "And what do you want, love?"

"You. All to myself. No kids. No friends. No exes. I don't care where or how."

He pulled back, gazing at me like I was his next meal. He smirked, his eyes darkening to an evil, carnal black as his tongue glided slowly across his bottom lip.

"That sounds like a damn fine idea, sweetness," he crooned, his hands ghosting down my back, only to cup my ass and squeeze. "On one condition..." He raised a deadly sexy eyebrow at me, tilting his head just a bit.

"And that would be?" I asked, matching his eyebrow with my own.

"We work...as a team...and we get this shit done quick, fast, and in a hurry," he stated, his voice almost gruff. "Together."

I smiled, kissing his lips softly. I could see what he was trying to tell me, what he was asking of me. He wanted our flawless teamwork to solve this case in order to get it done. He was an amazing force of protectiveness. I was good at seeing through bullshit. Together, we were strong, almost invincible. If we worked together, there was no chance in hell anything could come between us, and _that_ was truly what he was trying to get across to me. We'd worked together to take down a mafia leader, and we'd worked together to get our daughter back when she'd been kidnapped. And this current case came nowhere near that dangerous, especially if our team ran things the way we always did, so if we were smart, cautious, and determined, we'd be unstoppable.

I nodded once, kissing him again, just because I could, just because he was mine. I kissed him as a thank you for settling my fears like he always did, even when I didn't really know what my fears were. I kissed him, because he was so very sweet, something I'd be willing to bet Kyra knew _nothing_ about. And that last thought caused another smile to creep up my face.

I sat up on my knees, straddling his lap and threading my fingers into his hair. Without warning, I claimed his mouth, hard, deep, and wet. Not one to fall behind, Edward let loose my favorite sound – a deep, longing, sensual moan – and he gripped my hair almost roughly to turn my head, his tongue sliding slowly against my own. I pushed him back onto the bed, bracing my hands on either side of his head as we lost ourselves for just a moment. Pulling back, I pressed my forehead to his, reveling in just how much, how quickly his want for me was making itself known – or he was pressing me against it, I wasn't sure which. Our breathing was heavy, but I finally had to give him an answer.

"Deal."

**A/N...I'm thinking when those two make a deal that it's pretty cemented. Don't you? **

**Okay, so lots of info on this one. Everyone around Kyra checked out, but the diva herself was quite the little liar, huh? She was married at the time she toured the military bases. Edward was not happy. Care to bet on whether he calls Kyra on it the next time he sees her? LOL **

**Ah, and Bethy and Sammy time. God, I just love those two. And they get to meet the famous singer in the next chapter. Ah...the honesty of children... lol**

**Okay, so big thanks to JenRar for helping me smooth this out. To GooberLou, who really wanted Mercward to smash Kyra's phone, via Kyra's face, but yeah...no. And to MedusaInNY for keep my blog up and running better than I could.**

**The ladies over at Slice of Lemon blog made me December's Author of the Month. Big hugs and thanks to them. However, if you'd like to read the interview, here's the link... aslicelemon(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**Well, the next chapter is ready to go, so the next posting will be Wednesday. Let me know what you think... Until next time, Later. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N... So you guys can't wait for Bethy's reaction, hmm? There's more than one person that reacts in this chapter. And I'll forewarn you that this does carry a CLIFFIE WARNING. So no excuses at the bottom, okay?**

**Oh...someone asked ages...so here we go... Edward just turned 32, which means Bella is right behind him at 31, because her b-day hasn't happened. Bethy is 5 and Sammy is 1 ½. That puts Caleb at an adorable 3. Most of the crew is about the same as Edward and Bella, except for Mack – she's now about 25 or 26. Kurt is pushing 22, and now the baby of the business. Kyra – not that you care – is 30. Alec is in his late 30's, Carlisle and Esme are pushing mid- to late 50's. Does that help?**

**Okay...on with it. See me at the bottom.**

CHAPTER 5

**BELLA**

"You so fucking owe me," I hissed at my father-in-law, rolling my eyes at the smile he used as a weapon – just like his son.

They had all just arrived to mine and Edward's house, and they were piling out of Alec's SUV. Kyra's complaining could be heard as a constant drone – she was hungry, she didn't get enough sleep, she hated the woods. That last complaint was cut short when Gator reminded her just whose house she was looking at. Even Cassie rolled her eyes at that one, giving me an apologetic look.

"Oh, sweetheart," he crooned, stopping me from stalking away from him. "Walk with me," he commanded softly, draping a heavy arm across my shoulders and walking me toward the house, where his wife had arrived early to help us with a huge breakfast for everyone. "Trust me when I tell you that you have nothing to worry about with this woman and my son," he stated firmly, but softly in my ear.

"I know that," I scoffed, spinning in front of him just as we reached the porch steps. "And if she tries, she'll walk onto the stage with a limp for the rest of her career." I tried not to smirk at the laughter that burst out of him, but it was impossible. "Just wait," I told him, holding up a finger. "This is a complicated security case _alone_. The stalker problem is just the icing on the cake. She is huge! She'll be recognized everywhere. It's only a matter of time before the media starts to get wind of her being in hiding. And then she still has all these engagements we have to get her to."

His face sobered up as his gaze trailed out to the yard, where the boys were setting up the three long tables. Edward and I had thought a meeting of this size would go down better with food and plenty of outdoor room. Besides, it was a gorgeous summer morning.

Carlisle rubbed his bottom lip slowly, turning back to me. "You're right," he sighed, shaking his head. "It'll be hard, but I need you on this one, Bella. If it was just a breech in security, I would've used my staff at Twi Tech, but it's not. This is bigger, and because I've acquired her with Solstice Music, she's now my responsibility."

"Well, there's more to her than she's letting on," I whispered, pointing past him. "And I don't mean the fact that she looks like she wants to eat my husband...and Emmett...and Jasper, from the looks of it," I muttered, frowning at that new revelation. "There are things she's kept hidden – like marriages – and I think she knows more about these flowers than she's admitting."

"Really?" he asked, his eyebrows raising up high to his hairline.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "She's lying about something. I'm not sure what, but I'm not stupid. I can tell when someone's eyes dilate, when their breathing changes. I've been reading that shit for years. Your son can get away with _nothing_."

Carlisle grinned, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "Thatta girl." He pulled back, placing his hands on my shoulders. "We'll figure it out. I'm in on this one with you. I'm taking a place at Kyra's side for this. Jake can run the office just fine without me."

I let out a short breath, slightly placated, but asked, "How is he?"

"Good...really good," he answered. "He's dating a lovely young woman, who seems to adore JW."

"Oh, that's cool," I said, slightly shocked, because Jake hadn't dated in a long time.

"Now," he said with a grin, clapping his hands once. "Where are my grandkids?"

I giggled, jerking a thumb back toward the house. "Their grandmother is teaching them how to make waffles. It's been the lesson since she got here."

We walked into my house, and immediately, the calls of, "Poppy!" rang out, even from Caleb, who had adopted Carlisle and Esme as an extra set of grandparents. And they loved him right back, treating him with just as much love as they did Bethy and Sammy.

"Mommy!" Sammy chirped from his highchair at the kitchen counter. "Wook!" Beaming proudly at the happy face waffle he had in front of him, my son was all adorable morning goodness.

I chuckled, running my fingers through his unruly hair and kissing his sweet, puckered lips. "That's awesome, baby," I praised him. "Did Gamma help?"

"Yeah," he whispered in that slow way he always did as his crooked smile crept up his face. "Helped."

I kissed him again, simply because he looked so much like Edward when he did that. It didn't help that he was wearing a camo t-shirt that said "Daddy's Little Soldier," a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and sweet little brown hiking boots that just made his legs look all the shorter and chunkier. I wasn't sure who was more fun to dress, him or his sister, who was running into the kitchen like her hair was on fire.

"Mom! Mommy! _Mom-my_!" she chanted, and I swore I needed to cut her time with her Aunt Alice down a bit.

"What? What? _What_?" I laughed, scooping her up and setting her on a bar stool, because I could see what she wanted. She was holding out her box of "hair thingies," as Edward called them.

"Pwease?" she asked simply, holding out her brush.

She was wearing denim overalls – which she insisted on at least once a week, because she could store a billion things in the pockets – a baby blue shirt underneath, and matching baby blue Chucks. My girl was almost OCD when it came to matching shirt to shoes, to hair thingies. Something denim was just about a daily requirement, and it was a miracle if I could get her into something that even resembled a dress.

"Sure, pretty girl," I told her, taking the brush. "Which way?"

"Half up...two ponytails," she said, using her hands to gesture to her head. "Gamma and Aunt Sawah are taking us to the zoo!" she gushed, and I glanced up at Esme, who was trying to keep Caleb as clean as possible, but he was truly a hands-on type of kid – which meant he was covered in flour up to his elbows.

"I figured I'd give you the day. Rose said something about a few appointments in Seattle, so you can just get the kids from our house when you drop Kyra back off," Esme stated, setting Caleb down to the floor as Carlisle scooped up Samuel. "When you're finished, breakfast is ready."

"And we'll start the meeting as soon as you're out there," Carlisle added.

I nodded as I brushed my daughter's hair, pulling up half of it and securing it with a light blue band. I started to brush the other side, when Bethy reached up and rubbed at the wrinkle to my brow, just like her father always did.

"Are you angry?" she asked.

"No, baby," I told her, shaking my head. "Daddy and I have a big job to take on. I was just thinking. That's all."

Bethy peered around me, causing me to stop with her hair. "Which one?" she asked, pointing out the window.

"The pretty lady at the end of the table," I told her.

Bethy scowled, looking like her dad, and then sat back up straight so I could resume her hair. "You're prettier," she huffed, clearly unimpressed. "She looks like that lady from TV."

"She is the lady from TV," I chuckled, finishing the last little ponytail and scooping her up so I could kiss on her just for being Bethy.

Bethy's eyes widened, and she turned toward the window again. "Really?" she asked.

"Yup, come on," I said, walking out the screen door. "You can meet her."

I walked her across the yard, smiling when Edward met us.

"There are my girls," he crooned, kissing his daughter's puckered lips and taking her out of my arms. "I was wondering if you two had run away."

"No, Daddy! Never!" Bethy giggled at him, cupping his face and pulling his forehead to hers. "We can't leave wifout you," she vowed.

"Well, I should hope not," he snickered, kissing her neck.

"Hair emergency," I explained with a chuckle at the two of them.

"Well, you look beautiful...both of you," he told us quietly, taking Bethy by her overall straps and lifting her up, just to hear her squeal into laughter.

Once he set her down, she ran straight to Kyra, who was smiling down at her, because Bethy just did that to people. She was nowhere near shy, and her beaming smile was just fucking contagious.

The whole table came to a standstill as Bethy said, "I'm Bethy. I've seen you on TV."

"Well, hey, Bethy. I'm Kyra," she laughed, holding out her hand. My daughter shook it as she continued, "It's nice to meet you."

Not one to mince words, Bethy got straight to the tough question. "Why are you here?"

Edward chuckled low next to me as we took our seats, but the little boulder that was my son hit my leg at full force, so I scooped him up so he could watch his sister as I sat down next to Edward.

"I'm here for breakfast," Kyra replied, not realizing that Bethy didn't take to being talked to like a baby.

"No," Bethy scoffed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Why are you _here?_ What's my family helping you for?"

"There is no crap on this planet that the _Bambina_ can't see through," Alec chuckled softly from my side, shaking his head and holding out a fist for Sammy to bump it, which he did with a sweet smile.

"Just like her mother," Mickey added with a chuckle, but we all waited for Kyra's answer.

"Oh," Kyra said, her eyebrows shooting up. "They're supposed to keep me safe from a bad guy."

That answer seemed to fit with whatever Bethy needed to hear, and she nodded once. "Well, they can do it. They're the best!"

That earned my daughter cheers from her Uncles Alec, Emmett, and Jasper, but it was to her daddy that she ran to for confirmation.

"Wight, Daddy?" she huffed, her face completely serious.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered her, helping her sit down next to him and kissing the crown of her head.

"And who's this?" Kyra asked, pointing to Samuel, who was trying to burrow into me to avoid the attention from new people.

"This is Samuel," I said, trying to pull him back so he could say hello, but he just wouldn't budge. "You won't say hello, Sammy?" I whispered.

He shook his head and buried his face into my neck.

"He doesn't _have to_," Bethy stated, her brow furrowing as she looked from her brother to Kyra.

"Easy, little sweetness," Edward chuckled softly against her hair. "I'm going to rename you _guard dog_ if you keep that up."

I giggled, but rubbed Sammy's back. "He's our shy one," I told her.

"No, he doesn't like her. Can't you tell?" Bethy grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Elizabeth Renee, that's enough," Edward chided, but there was hardly any force behind it.

And just like his father, Caleb broke the tension around the table. "I'm Caleb Edward McCarty!" he said, giving her the award winning, dimply smile that won people over from the get go – just like Emmett.

"On that note," Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head. "Perhaps we should introduce everyone you haven't met and what they do, so you know what to expect, Kyra."

He stood up as everyone started to pass around food to load their plates. "Kyra, Gator, Cassie...your security team... Edward, Kurt, Emmett, Alec, Mickey, and Jasper," he said, pointing to each of them. "They are experts in weapons, defense, and tactical planning." He gestured to my girls. "The ladies of information and technology... Rose, who will be in charge of your schedule and getting you anything you may need. Alice and Makenna, the computer experts and communications. Nothing is secret with them around."

"Including hushed up marriages," Rose muttered, but it was just loud enough for Kyra to hear her, and her gasp was not missed.

"Enough, Rose," I said, turning Samuel around so he could eat some breakfast. "Here, handsome. Your smiley face is melting," I told him, and he grinned sweetly up at me as he reached for it.

"And what is it _you_ do?" Kyra asked me, but my daughter's eyes narrowed on her, a fork halfway to her mouth.

"My mommy's the _boss_," she said, and suddenly, she raised an eyebrow at the woman, just like her father.

"My goodness, you're in rare form today, Bethy," I sighed, giving my daughter a chiding look. "Eat. Behave. Or the zoo is out...and that'll disappoint Caleb, Sammy, _and_ Abby. Got me?"

Caleb kicked her leg. "Shut up, Beffy! I wanna go!"

Bethy sighed, shaking her head, but she shut up, despite her family's silent laughter around the table. "I'm just sayin'," she muttered, shoving a giant bite of waffles and syrup into her mouth.

"Maybe now is a good time to go over everything," I said, ignoring Kyra's belligerent looks aimed my way and the fact that my daughter was _way_ too much like me sometimes. I gestured for Rose to pass out the new schedule so we could all go over it, bracing myself for the pop diva's reaction. However, I turned my attention to Gator, who was watching my daughter with an amused expression on his face as he chewed his breakfast slowly. "Gator, we had to remove some...engagements from the itinerary. We had no choice. The unknown was too big for us to take a chance with safety."

"Okay," he said with a nod, pulling the stack of pages closer so he could flip through it. "I see you left all the recording time, the TV spots, and the concert at the arena. What did you remove?"

"The making of the video," I stated, turning when Kyra started to protest, her language not so nice.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she scowled, flipping through the the calendar, most likely to see what else we'd messed with.

"I'm going to say this _once_," Edward started in a low, menacing tone, his face filled with a dark ire as he held up one finger. "When these guys are in your presence, you _will_ watch what you say. Am I clear?" he commanded, gesturing to Caleb, Sammy, and Bethy. Kyra nodded and started to open her mouth, but he didn't let her say anything. "I realize these aren't the best of circumstances, but you _will_ listen, you _will_ pay attention, and you _will_ do as these people tell you. You aren't the first life they've protected, and you won't be the last. Try to show some respect. We will do everything within our power to stop the threats and keep you safe, but you will have to learn to give and take."

The entire table froze, because very rarely did Edward lose it like that anymore. He usually maintained his temper a little better, especially in front of the kids, but he wasn't giving her much leeway. I grimaced, because I was pretty sure he was still pissed about her secret marriage.

Mickey held out her hand to Rose, who slapped a twenty dollar bill down on it. And I wanted to laugh, because they'd totally bet on how long it would take Edward to lose his shit. But I didn't.

I did, however, turn back to Kyra. "_If_ you would've let me finish," I started, keeping my voice calm, "I would've explained that it was only removed until we could get a firm date from the record company, a list of who would be working on the video, and where it would be filmed."

"Oh," she murmured, her shoulders hunching a bit.

"Right..._oh_," I sighed, rubbing my temple and breathing in Sammy's hair to calm myself down. "And the next time that you curse in front of my kids, I will force you to pay the swear jar. The boys can give you a price list..." I stated, gesturing to Emmett, who was cracking the fuck up.

"That f-bomb?" he asked, grinning like a fool. "Hundred bucks, pop queen. Trust me," he sang. "Bethy can afford her first car on just what _I've_ put into it. So watch out."

I chuckled silently into Sammy's hair, giving Edward a quick glance to see that he was grinning down at his plate, but he said nothing more on the subject. Some days, I could just squeeze Emmett to death.

"God, Kyra." Gator sighed, rubbing his face roughly. "Must everything be an argument with you? Really? I was hoping that a new city and new management with Solstice would help me find this guy," he said. Gesturing to my father-in-law, he continued, "Carlisle here offered us his help. These people are stopping everything else just for you. And you haven't exactly acted grateful."

That shut her up and seemed to have knocked her attitude down a notch or two, because she nodded, giving her plate more attention than the people speaking at the table. I was getting the impression that Gator rarely put her in her place, but she respected him enough to listen when he did so. I let my gaze drift to Cassie, who was always so fucking quiet. She shook her head once, giving Kyra a side glance, but she said nothing. I was beginning to think Cassie saw _every-fucking-thing_ and planned to sit down with her – alone – very soon.

Turning back to Gator – since Kyra was pouting – I said, "This schedule isn't set in stone. We can change, add, or remove from it at any time. We just need plenty of time to do so. We stripped it down to the basics for right now, because not only do we need to be able to cover every minute with Kyra, but we have to be able to check out every person she comes in contact with and every building she's going to be stepping into. We have to keep her safe _and_ find out who is making these threats against her. In order to do that, we have to minimize everything – contact with the public and media, unknown personnel, and buildings with poor security."

Gator nodded seriously, looking back down at the pages in his hand. "You've got a minimum of two people with her at all times...more in public. And I'm surprised that you left the concert at the arena. Why?" he asked, glancing around the table.

"Because that's one of the easiest places for us to cover, believe it or not," Edward answered him, and his voice was now calmer, not so abrupt. "We can cover every entrance, security camera, and she'll be flown in, not driven."

Cassie's and Kyra's heads snapped up at that last statement, so Edward continued to explain.

Pointing across the yard to his chopper underneath its tarp, he said, "I still fly. And the arena you happen to be going to has a helicopter landing pad. It's quicker and safer to land just before you go on and take off out of there just after you've finished. You'll have a team with you, including myself."

"How much time before I go on?" Kyra asked.

"Whatever you need, but if one of us tells you its time to go..._it's time to go_," he stated firmly, not leaving it up for argument.

"You've removed shopping, dinners out, and a record store meet and greet," Cassie noted softly, and we all glanced up at her, because damn, she never said anything.

"Again...not set in stone," I said, and she glanced up at me. "Restaurants and stores are security nightmares, so they need to be truly considered. I'd prefer them off the list. Anything you need can be picked up for you," I explained, gesturing around the table. "However, the meet and greet is up for debate if we have all the info on it."

Cassie nodded in acceptance, as did Gator, but Kyra frowned.

"And with this crew around, you won't starve. Trust me."

Sammy turned around in my arms, and I wiped a drop of whipped cream off his chin. "Daddy cooks," he whispered only to me, but Edward and Alec heard him just fine, causing them to laugh softly.

"Yes, he does, handsome," I whispered back, chuckling at my sweet boy's smile. "It's good, right?"

"Yeah," he whispered back slowly, grinning up at me.

"What's your favorite, kiddo?" Alec asked him.

"Dot dawgs," he drawled, and I kissed his forehead simply for how fucking cute that sounded. "Fwench fwies," he added with a firm nod of his head.

"I like those, too," I told him in his ear, which caused Sammy to giggle and fold in on himself when it tickled.

Edward chuckled, placing a hand flat to his son's head and dropping a kiss to both our temples. "Soon, buddy," he promised. "Dot dawgs and french fries soon."

"Guys," Rose piped up, looking at her phone. "You need to get on the road. Kyra's due at her first recording session soon. And after that, she's got a photo shoot."

I nodded, giving Esme a pleading look to come take Samuel from me. She smirked, giving a still pouting and quiet Kyra a side glance, before getting up from the table.

I turned back to Samuel. "Ready for the zoo with Gamma?" I asked him, and he nodded. "You'll be a good boy, right?"

"Yeah," he giggled, turning to his dad. "Wayter, Daddy?"

"Yup, later, buddy," he chuckled as he dropped a heavy kiss to his son's head, a stark contrast from his angry moment earlier. "Love you...be safe, okay, pal?"

"Love you," he chirped back, reaching for his Gamma, who scooped him up lovingly. "Safe," he added with a sweet opening and closing hand wave.

I stood up from the table, waving Bethy over to me. "Come here, pretty girl. I want to talk to you before you go off with Gamma for the day."

Bethy wrinkled her nose, but got up and came to me. I picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around me. Walking away from the table, I said, "I love you. Do you know that?" I chuckled a bit, because I couldn't help it. Her strong personality was an amazing blend of me and her dad.

She beamed and nodded. "Yeah, love you, too, Mommy."

"Good," I huffed dramatically. "Now, I know you like to protect everyone, and I know you don't like it when people pick on your family and friends, but there's a fine line between protective...and _rude_, Elizabeth." I raised an eyebrow at her until she nodded, her bright green eyes lowering just a bit.

"B-But M-Mommy, sh-she w-was l-looking a-at y-you m-mean," she countered, her face taking on a scowl that resembled her father's so fucking much that I couldn't help but kiss her cheek.

"Bethy, I know. Trust me. Miss Kyra doesn't mean it, okay?" I took a deep breath, because it wasn't a true lie I was telling my daughter, but she didn't need to know the details. "Look, she's nervous and upset, so she's just not really thinking...rationally. Does that make sense to you?"

Bethy frowned and nodded, but asked, "Like when Sammy doesn't feel good? He cries?"

I let out the breath I'd been holding. "Exactly, my smart girl. So just...ignore her for now, but use your manners, Miss Ma'am. Okay? I love that you want to take care of me...and Daddy, but we're grown ups. We can handle it," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Sammy doesn't like her," she whispered conspiratorially to me.

"And he doesn't have to," I whispered back with a shrug. "He's entitled to his opinion. But you know your brother takes a bit to warm up to people."

She nodded, looking past me, a huge grin spreading over her face. "Daddy," she sang, holding out her arms for him.

"How much trouble are you in, little sweetness?" he asked her, taking her from me.

"I'm suh-posed to be nice," she told him, sneering adorably.

He grinned, kissing her cheek. "That's not a bad idea, Bethy," he whispered against her skin. "Are you still all-clear for the zoo?"

"Yes," she laughed and nodded.

"Good," he chuckled, "then you have fun with Gamma, and we'll see you later."

"Love you," she sang, grabbing either side of his face. "Be safe."

"Love you, too, baby," he told her, kissing her forehead before setting her down.

Before I would walk away toward the office, I was grabbed by strong, yet gentle hands and tugged back into Edward's arms.

"Armed and constant communication today. Got me?" he commanded, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, _sir_," I purred, smirking up at his frustrated huffing breath.

"I mean it," he sighed. "Please?"

"Yeah," I agreed, standing up on my toes just to kiss him. "Let's get geared up. Okay?"

Edward sighed deeply, his sharp, no nonsense gaze landing somewhere behind me. "I'm sick to fucking death of her lack of respect, especially toward you."

I chuckled, forcing him to look at me. "Not that it justifies her attitude, but her freedom has been completely taken away, baby. It takes a bit to adjust. I hated it at first," I said with a grimace, because if anyone should know what it was like to be sequestered away from society, it was me. And she had it easy; she could at least continue to do her job. I hadn't been so lucky a few years ago, and it was probably the only thing that was keeping me calm with Kyra's attitude. "And since I'm who everyone is looking to, that makes me the bad guy."

His gaze softened, and then turned into something pained. "Are you going to mention that to her? Miller, I mean."

"Maybe." I shrugged, not knowing if Kyra needed to hear that part of my life or not. My time with Miller, how Edward saved me, and my scars were still a very sensitive, very personal part of me. "I don't know."

Edward frowned, pressing his forehead to mine. "That's totally your decision, sweetness – though it may help her understand why you're so...adamant about safety."

I smiled and nodded, because I'd thought the same thing. "Yeah. I know. But thank you," I said sincerely, because he always had been loyal to me concerning that time in my life. He told no one about it. Ever. "Now," I sighed, cupping his ever so handsome face, "are _you_ going to ask her about that marriage?"

"She could've gotten me fucking Court Marshaled!" he hissed, a touch of a growl to his voice. "It's fucking against the rules for a member of the U.S. Military to have a sexual relationship with someone that's married. Fuck!" His hand shot to his hair, and he shook his head slowly.

Okay, so I wasn't expecting that little outburst. At all. I also wasn't expecting that to be the reason he was so pissed at her.

"Hey, hey, hey," I soothed him, making him look only at me. "She didn't. You weren't. It's all over. You hear me?"

He didn't budge, continuing to glare her way.

"Sweetheart, that marriage was buried so deep in the system that I don't think anyone would've known. Honestly. It took a hunch on Alice's part to find it...and that was only because of the financial side of it."

"'Kay," he grunted, finally meeting my gaze. He nodded once, licking his lips. "Okay," he said again, letting out a long, slow breath. "We should go, baby."

"Then let's do this," I stated, but squeaked when I suddenly found myself picked up and tossed onto his strong shoulders. "Edward!" I laughed, smacking at his back, but he only popped my bottom in retribution.

He carried me that way all the way to Gravity's office and inside, finally setting me on my feet. "Teamwork...together, sweetness," he said, reminding me of our talk the night before.

I nodded, kissing him quickly and reaching for the safe to grab our guns. "Yup. Together."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Here you go, guys," Alice said, holding out a handful of earpieces. "I've patched you into the regular frequency. That should keep the media out of your hair for the time being, considering I've encrypted it." She passed them out to me, Bella, Mickey, and Emmett, but she pointed to me as I tucked mine into my ear. "I'm still working on Kyra's phone, so she can't have it back just yet."

"I'll let her know," I said with a nod, tugging on my jacket to cover up the shoulder holster I was wearing.

"Is Gator going?" Rose asked, looking up from her computer.

"I think so," I answered, "because he wants to introduce us, in case he isn't with us in the future. This recording thing will take several sessions."

She nodded in acceptance, but turned her wry smile and sharp gaze to Bella. "Oh, she hates you, Bellsy..." she sang, shaking her head. "You're right."

"Yeah, I know." Bella didn't look up from her gun as she checked it, popping the clip out and back in. "Not much I can do about that."

My wife's voice held no emotion to that statement, and I wasn't sure what bothered me the most about it – the acceptance she had of Kyra's disrespect, or maybe the thought that she didn't have a choice but to put up with it. Fuck that shit! Jealous or not, Bella didn't need to put up with bullshit, just because she was doing her damn job.

Mickey sighed, giving Bella a long gaze, and then shook her head. "This diva's mouth is writing checks her ass can't cash, pretty boy," she murmured to me. "Bells is staying cool and level-headed, but Kyra will push her too far. Mark my words."

"I know," I muttered back, "and _that's_ when I'll go off like a motherfucker."

Mickey nodded. "I'm pretty sure Bella knows that, Ed, and that's why she's trying to maintain. But does Kyra?" Her wicked smile quirked up on her face, and I chuckled.

"Probably not," I snickered, walking away from her. "Let's get this show on the road, sweetness. You ready?" I asked her, kissing her forehead as she nodded.

"Yeah. So who's got who?" Emmett asked as we all walked out to the cars, because we knew that we needed to take two vehicles, especially if we were picking the kids up from Esme later that evening.

"I'd like to ride with Cassie," Bella said as we joined everyone outside. "I've got questions for her...and Gator, if I'm to be honest. So why don't we ride with them, and Mickey and Emmett can ride with your dad and Kyra?" she suggested.

I was just about to agree with her, but Kyra had to go and open her fucking rude ass mouth.

"Overbearing shrew," she muttered, but it was loud enough that everyone came to a complete stop, and that was all I could take.

I rounded on her, pointing to the closest SUV. "Get your ass in the car!" I growled, using all the restraint I had not to pick her up and put her in it my-damn-self. "Don't say another fucking word. It's time we had a chat," I told her, only to turn to everyone else. "She rides with me. We'll follow you."

"Edward, it's..." Bella started, but I held a hand up. I didn't give a fuck at that point that Kyra was jealous or hating the changes. I didn't care if the woman still had feelings for me or not. This shit was ending now.

"No, it's not okay," I grunted, rolling my eyes. "Just...go..." I pointed toward the Volvo that everyone else was silently climbing into.

"Son..." my dad started, but I wasn't reachable at that point, so I just shook my head and waved him toward the other car.

When I turned back around, Kyra was slowing climbing in, a petrified look on her face.

"Now, Kyra," I snapped through gritted teeth, getting in on the driver's side. She'd barely closed the door, before I cranked up and pulled out.

"Edward, I'm..." she started, her voice low and subdued.

"Let me stop you right there," I said, still fucking seething. "Kyra, one more foul fucking word aimed at my crew – especially at my _wife_ – and I will personally make sure that we remove ourselves from this case. You'll be on your own, which is dangerous as shit, because you have a serious fucking problem."

"Edward, please..." she started again, reaching for my hand, which I yanked away from her.

"No." I shook my head, thinking my wife was right – hell, she usually was – but Kyra was still feeling something for me, and I needed to put an end to it. "What did you think would happen when you realized it was me walking into that room? I'm _married_. And I realize that the word means _shit_ to you, but to me...there's nothing else."

"It was over with Roger," she stated, shrugging a shoulder. "By the time I met you, it was the lawyers battling it out. I'd stopped being feeling married about a year into it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Edward, but I swear it was over."

I pursed my lips, rolling my eyes, because I didn't care about apologies. She could have ruined my military career. "And when I showed up at my dad's office..." I prompted, raising an eyebrow at her, because I had pretty damn good idea that she was still lying to me.

She paled at that accusation, but turned her head to the window. "I knew," she sighed. "I knew Carlisle was your dad."

"_Excuse me_?" I gasped, my mouth hanging open.

"As soon as I heard that Solstice had been bought by Twi Tech...I knew," she said, finally turning to face me again. "You mentioned him back then...what he did...where he worked... Cullen isn't exactly an average name, and you were even harder to forget, Edward. I didn't know he'd call you, but I would've asked him about you eventually."

I grimaced, groaning and sighing in frustration at the same time. "And?"

"Jesus, Edward," she whined, tears filling her eyes. "I fucking _waited_ for you to call me. I gave everyone the all clear to patch you through no matter where I was, but you didn't. I realize that it was just a...a..._fuck_ to you, but I thought we... You just...never did."

She spat the word fuck at me, and I flinched, but it was the truth back then. And I was pretty damn sure that she was verbally smacking me in revenge, because I'd totally fucking said that when we ended things. I'd called her just a fuck, just a good time. I'd reminded her that it was only temporary and that it would never work between us.

I ran a hand through my hair, gripping it roughly. "I was twenty-fucking-three and in a goddamned war...you were even younger, Kyra, and about to start a million fucking projects. What did you expect?" I yelled, gripping the steering wheel. "I wasn't in any position for commitment." I tapped my temple, shaking my head and glancing over at her. "I told you that. I _never_ lied about that. The way I did it wasn't right, but I never fucking lied," I reiterated.

"I know," she sighed, smiling sadly and swiping at her tears. "Neither was I, but I'd just hoped you'd change your mind. And when there was a chance to see you again..."

I huffed a breath roughly through my nose. "Stop right there. There is no chance, Kyra. You have no idea just how _non-existent_that chance truly is. Bella...my _family..._they're everything to me."

"I see that," she muttered, looking back out the window. "I'm happy for you, Edward. Really." Her voice held no inflection, no emotion to it, so I knew it was bullshit. I didn't need the girls to tell me that.

I snorted, shutting my mouth for awhile. In fact, not a word was spoken until the buildings of Seattle loomed up and around us. As the recording studio got closer, I turned to look at her.

"You really need to tone down the attitude toward my wife, Kyra. I mean it. I won't stand for anyone disrespecting her. Ever. That includes you," I stated firmly, raising an eyebrow at her when her head snapped around to glare at me.

"She's so fucking bossy."

"You aren't exactly a dream to work with. You're fighting us at every turn. But she _is_ the boss. My daughter wasn't kidding you," I chuckled humorlessly. "Gravity is Bella's business. I only joined her when we got married." I paused, grimacing at what I was about to say, because I knew it would get back to Bella. "If anyone understands what you're going through _right now, _it's my wife. She's been where you are. She's got the scars to prove it. And trust me when I fucking tell you that _you_ have it a helluva lot better than she ever fucking did."

"When? How?" Kyra gasped.

I shook my head, waving a hand at her. "That's her story to tell. You can ask her, but if she tells you, maybe then you'll understand why she's so determined to keep you safe, why she takes her job so very fucking seriously, and why she's been so ever fucking patient with your shitty attitude. Okay?" I asked, my voice getting sharper, so I toned it down just a bit. "She really gets it."

With that said, I pulled into the parking garage of the building housing the recording studio and turned toward Kyra.

"Tone this shit down, Kyra. I don't want to have to tell you again. Got me?" I asked, not giving her a chance to answer, other than a nod. "Good." I was out and at her door, tugging it open. "Now, let's get this shit done."

Emmett took his place on Kyra's other side, his face solemn as he glanced my way, letting his gaze slide just past me. I turned to see Mickey grimacing and tapping her ear. Fuck, if they hadn't heard the whole damn conversation over our earpieces.

"Christ," I breathed, searching out Bella, finding her stepping out of the Volvo. "Sweetness?" I whispered over the radio, despite the fact that my crew was listening, because if she listened in, then she heard me practically give Kyra permission to ask her about Miller. I was in so much fucking trouble.

She swiped at her face, shaking her head and turning away from me. "Edward, not now," she sighed, but I could hear a slight chuckle in her voice. "Come anywhere near me right now, and this day will be shot to hell," she laughed softly, especially when Mickey giggled a bit. "Shut it, Mick."

I smirked, shaking my head as I watched a sweet, but fucking beautiful blush creep up over my wife's face. "Bella?"

"We need to get her inside," Bella stated, ignoring me and staying away from me. She was fighting the sexiest smile I'd ever seen on her.

"Fine," I said, giving a glance around. "Everyone...on me."

~oOo~

"Shit, shit, shit," Alice whispered over the radio. "Tell me I'm not seeing what I _think_ I'm seeing. Bella...I think we have a problem."

My wife's head snapped up from the conversation she'd been in with Gator. Kyra had been inside a soundproof room, working with musicians, sound technicians, and what seemed to be a vocal coach for hours now. Emmett, Gator, and I had done a complete and total security sweep of the floor we were working on, taking our places at different doors. I was just inside the control room, Emmett was down by the elevators, and Mickey was down the hall. Bella and Gator stayed pretty close to Kyra and Cassie, and Gator was kind enough to give my wife a little history behind some of the people that were in the room.

"Talk to me, Alice," Bella stated, standing up from the leather sofa and stepping away.

"I don't fucking get it," Alice sighed, and she could be heard typing furiously on the other end. "There's a crowd gathering outside the studio. Like fans and media type crowd. In fact, there's a blurb online about the fact that Kyra's now in Seattle. Who would fucking let that shit out?"

"No one," Bella and I answered her at the same time, because we'd kindly asked the people working with Kyra to keep her presence a secret. We'd even taken the stairs up in order not to be seen – a fact that had caused more than one complaint from the singer.

Bella walked to the closest window, groaning, "Damn it." She glanced up at me, pointing at the glass. "The sidewalk is packed."

I walked to her, looking down at what looked to be about a hundred people down below, waiting with signs and flowers. Fuck..._flowers_. "Alice...can you trace how the info was leaked?"

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "There's no way to tell, but give me a few. I'll work on it. 'Kay?"

"Thank you, pixie," Bella murmured, shaking her head and meeting my gaze. "That will be a bitch to get through."

Grimacing, I turned from the window. "Emmett, Mickey...when Kyra's done, I need you to head downstairs and drive the cars around. Can we find a back door or a service entrance or some shit? We'll need to keep Kyra out of that crowd. Got me?"

"Sir," they both answered. "I'll check out the best way to get out of here," Mickey added.

"What's going on?" my dad asked, joining me and Bella.

"We have a leak," Bella told him softly, glancing around the room and stepping out of the way so that he could look out the window. "Alice is on it now, but I'm not sure if she'll come up with anything."

"If that's the case, they'll be at the photo shoot, too," he surmised, his brow furrowing as he rubbed his chin.

"That's just fucking great," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "We might as well just point a sign to her...hand out directions on how to get to her."

A heavy, sensual beat started from the other end of the room, and one of the techs pointed through the glass window at Kyra. The control panel shifted, moved on its own, adjusting the beat, adding in different instruments as a man inside the room played the piano. The entire room and the activity over my earpiece came to a standstill, because they'd asked us to try and keep quiet when she was actually "laying down a track."

I leaned against the window, gazing at the crowd down below. I'd forgotten how well Kyra could sing, though it wasn't really my kind of music. I preferred heavier, older...classic rock, probably stemming from my dad, but Kyra's voice was filled with deep, sad emotions. It was a song about losing love, giving everything, and still not getting what you want. I rolled my eyes as I still faced the window. I was truly losing my patience with her, with her delusions of what _could've_ happened. I didn't understand how just a few weeks together could change someone. It didn't make sense to me that Kyra was still holding on, or hoping for something more, or even just wanting one last fling together.

My eyes drifted across the room to land on Bella, and I sighed. Who the fuck was I kidding? Just a few weeks in _her_ presence, and I was fucking done for. Christ, she'd been so broken when I'd pulled her from Miller's dungeon, but looking at her now – my wife, the amazing mother to my kids, and my partner – she was just...fuck, flawless to me. I didn't give a shit that some magazine had said the woman in the recording room was supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the world. As far as I was concerned, it was the woman currently sitting next to my father.

It was all I could do to stay standing right where I was and not pull her up from the sofa and press her into the window next to me. It didn't help that I had a funny feeling she was a touch upset with me over the conversation she'd overheard with Kyra. I groaned, my forehead thumping to the glass in front of me. My breath fogged up in front of me with every exhale as I tried to calm my worry down, tried to keep my want for Bella under control.

"Let's call it a day, Kyra," the tech said over the mic. "We'll pick back up in a few days. Rest those pipes, yeah?" he chuckled.

"Sure, Foster," she replied back.

"Thank fuck," I grumbled, causing my wife to giggle slightly, so I gave her wink and a small smile from where I was. "Sorry," I chuckled, shrugging a shoulder.

"Edward," Mickey called over the radio. "I've got us an out. It's through the loading dock of the little bakery on the far corner of this building. They said we could sneak out that way."

"Ten-four," I murmured, glancing up at Bella and Gator, who were both gathering up their stuff.

"Emmett, meet me downstairs. We'll pull the cars around," she told him.

"On it. Ed, you okay up here?" he asked, but I could hear the ding of the elevator.

"Yeah, we're good. Go," I ordered, taking my place by the door. "Let me know when you're in position."

When everyone had packed up and Kyra had listened to the last song one more time, I gathered everyone around me.

"We're taking a different exit," I explained, "because we've got a crowd down below – one I'd like to avoid at this point, okay?" Once Gator, Kyra, and Cassie had agreed, I said, "We're just waiting for Mickey and Emmett to pull the cars around."

"You're good, Ed," Emmett barked. "Head down. We'll be in position by the time you get there."

"Got it," I replied, opening the doors to the stairwell. "Let's go."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"You're clear back here," Mickey stated over the radio. "You should be able to run straight to the cars."

"Thanks, Mick," Edward said, taking the lead down the stairs, with Gator and Kyra close behind.

Carlisle and I were taking the back, leaving Cassie in front of us. We came out into the lobby of the fairly large building, but instead of heading out the now blocked front doors, we made our way to the little coffee shop/bakery at the very end of the atrium. They must have been waiting for us, because one of the employees gave us a quick nod, waving us past the front counter and through the kitchen. But it was at the back door that I faltered just a bit.

"Shit," I hissed, shaking my head at the old fear of steps that led underground. I balled my hands into tight fists, squeezing my eyes closed as everyone paused at the top step.

"Down here, straight back. You'll see the bay door at the end. Your people are backed down inside already," the bakery employee explained, pointing down the stairs.

"Thank you," Edward said, but when his eyes scanned over us, he saw my face and what was most likely my trepidation written all over it. "Dad, take the lead," he ordered, his face taking on a look that only I knew – a cross between pure, unadulterated love and patience, as well as a touch of the old anger at what I'd been through.

Carlisle nodded once, darting down the steps with Cassie and Gator close behind him. A firm, warm hand met my shoulder, but it was the soft, soothing voice in my ear that helped me take that first step.

"You got this, sweetness. It's not even dark down there," he whispered, placing a kiss to the shell of my ear. "This is fucking nothing. I'm right here, baby."

I nodded fervently, swallowing nervously, but I took that first step, looking up to see Kyra watching us with pure curiosity written all over her face. I didn't even have it in me to tell her to go, but she seemed to catch on. With each step, Edward's touch soothed, caressing my neck, my shoulders, my back, finally linking our fingers together.

Damn, if I didn't want him after his temper had completely unraveled on Kyra, after he'd yelled at her that the kids and I were his everything. I was about to kiss him senseless by the time we finally reached the bay doors of that fucking bakery. Edward was loyal and brave. I always said he was my hero, but his unwavering faithfulness, his unending patience with me, and his unbelievable ability to shoulder the weight of the world – _that_ made him abso-fucking-lutely irresistible at the moment.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he snickered so very softly in my ear.

I smiled, leaning into him and sighing a breath of relief, but we both looked up when his dad called from the cars.

"Let's go! They've been tipped off!" he snapped, pointing at the crowd that was rushing our way.

"Kyra! Kyra!" they all screamed. "Over here! How's Seattle? What's with the new bodyguards?" All the questions seemed to fly at her at once. It was cameras, phones, banners, pictures, flowers, and stuffed animals all heading our way. It was a fairly large crowd, and the flashes were almost blinding, as were the screams deafening. "Kyra!"

"Oh shit," Edward breathed, taking Kyra by the arm and barking orders. "Em, Mick! Get those doors open. Dad, take Gator and Cassie. Bella, get Kyra in that car!"

It took all of Edward's and Emmett's strength to hold the crowd back just long enough for Kyra and me to climb into the Volvo. Fans pushed against them, reaching past their heads toward Kyra, but I kept her moving.

"Come on," I urged her gently. "This shit is dangerous. The mob mentality can get you hurt, even if your stalker isn't here."

"Yeah," she groaned, diving into the middle seat and plopping down wearily. "Gator's had his arm broken, his foot stepped on, and I've been gripped too hard..."

"Edward, we're in. Go!" I told him over the headset as I took the very back seat behind Kyra. "Carlisle, you okay?" I asked, as Edward barely got in with his jacket intact and Emmett practically slammed some poor boy's fingers in the driver's side door.

"We're good. Careful pulling out of here. You don't want to hit anyone," he commanded, as Emmett pulled up the ramp and onto the street, with Mickey following behind him with Carlisle, Gator, and Cassie.

A completely disheveled Edward fell down in the seat next to me, giving the crowd a dark, disgruntled look as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You okay?" I snickered, because sometimes, I adored that grumpy look. I reached out to straighten his coat collar, urging, "Edward..."

"Yeah, damn," he sighed, rolling his eyes and shifting uncomfortably in the seat. "Someone kneed my fucking balls, and then freaked the fuck out when they realized what was inside my jacket." He opened his coat, checking his weapon, but smirked when all of us – Kyra included – started chuckling.

"Sorry, Edward," Kyra tittered, shaking her head as she turned to look out the window.

I covered my mouth, trying to hold back, but just like always, Emmett had to say something.

"Well, hell... Who knew we had to wear a fucking cup?" he chuckled. "The boys okay, Eddie?"

"They will be," he sighed nonchalantly, but he grabbed my hand to place it over his crotch stealthily, giving me my favorite crooked, sexy ass smile and a raised eyebrow.

I jerked my hand away, punching his leg, but I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I'm sure you'll live. We'll get you some ice," I told him.

"Fuck no," he growled, but he chuckled with the rest of us. "Okay, so where's this photo shoot?" he asked, turning to me.

"It's in a building not far from here," I said, gesturing toward the window. "According to Cassie, they're going to use this garden in the atrium. They're supposed to have cleared it out and be set up and ready for her, because they knew this was a time factor today. I believe Rose called them and told them about the upping of security, as well."

Kyra nodded, but turned around to face us. "These don't take long," she said, her voice a little subdued. Actually, she sounded weary – just plain tired.

"You sound like that's a good thing," I noted to her, and even though it was a tight, not so kind smile, she still answered me.

"Pictures are...a requirement," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "If I could just sing on stage for the rest of my life, I'd be happy. But unfortunately, I have to be..._seen_."

"Fuck that," Edward muttered, gazing out the window. He shook his head slowly, a grimace on his face. "I'm not sure it would be worth it..."

"Some days...it's not," she answered him. "Like today," she sighed, jerking a thumb behind her.

Everyone in the car and on the radio were quiet the last few blocks, and we were lucky enough to have a clear way inside the building. They allowed us to park and leave the SUVs right up front, and we walked inside. We were greeted by a rather flamboyant man named Rodney, who gushed over Kyra, dragging her off toward a room along the side of the little garden.

"I don't think so," Edward stated darkly, slamming a hand to the wall and stopping the little man in his tracks. "She goes _nowhere_ without security."

"Even the dressing room?" Rodney purred, eying my husband like he was sex on a stick, but so was Kyra, I mentally noted.

"Even the dressing room, little man," Mickey chortled, rolling her eyes and pulling her weapon from her back. "I got this," she volunteered, giving me a shit eating grin and mouthing, "and you _so_ owe me."

I grinned, shaking my head and turning to Edward. "Where do you want me during this thing?" I asked him.

He smiled slowly, sensually, and wickedly, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. "You _really _need me to answer that, sweetness?" he purred softly, stepping closer to me. "Because if you do..."

"Stop right there, mister," I laughed, placing my hand flat against his muscular chest. "I meant for security. Not whatever naughty shit is in that evil mind of yours."

He chuckled, kissing my forehead, and then gave the garden a quick glance. "With me at the front doors. Emmett and Mickey can take that back entrance. Gator can take the bay of elevators. Dad can stay by Cassie and Kyra while she's..._posing_?" he said, finishing with a question on the last word, causing all of us to chuckle and take the positions he'd commanded. "What-the-fuck-ever," he snickered, rolling his eyes. "I don't care what this shit is called."

I was still giggling at him by the time we took our places at the front doors of the garden and Kyra came out, ready to sit for the photographer. She looked amazing and sort of ethereal in a flowy, white dress. The photographer was going to use the flowers and greenery around her to give her a fairy-like look. My eyebrows shot up as the camera began constantly clicking.

"God, she really looks amazing," I muttered aloud without thinking and shrugged a shoulder, because I'd never watched someone get photographed like that before.

I jumped when a heavy fist landed against the wall I was leaning on right by my head.

"_What_ did I tell you, Bella?" Edward said, reaching into his ear to jerk out his earpiece. He reached for mine, as well, tugging it out and balling it up in his fist. "What did I say about mentioning her looks?" he rumbled, stepping closer to me.

"Edward, I..." I gasped, looking up into his really dark, but unbelievably sexy glare. Gone was the sweet, calm green, and in its place was black and wanting. "It was just..."

"Mmhm," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "You have _no fucking idea _just how gorgeous you are, love," he whispered. "You outshine her any day," he stated, raising his eyebrow up dangerously. "Now... What did I tell you I'd do if you uttered anything about what she looked like?"

I whimpered, a sweat breaking out across my brow, because holy fucking hell, he meant it. "You'd hold me down in front of a mirror and show me..."

"Show you..._what_?"

"How perfect I am to you," I murmured, finding it hard to even speak, much less breathe when he was in front of me like this, when he was looming over me, radiating pure sexual prowess and carnal knowledge. Everything about me – stomach, girly parts, my hands – they all twitched in want of him.

"At home," he whispered, like he knew what I was thinking, his lip curling just a bit as he gave me a pointed look at the vow he'd just made. "I'm not fucking kidding..."

He stood up straight, his eyes still locked with mine as he handed me back my earpiece. Every muscle he had rolled beneath the surface of his skin and clothes as his hands opened and closed for just a moment. He said nothing more as he tucked his earpiece back into his ear, finally breaking my gaze and facing the garden.

"Someone tell me this shit is almost over," he commanded into the radio.

"Yeah, she's getting dressed, dude," Emmett stated, pointing toward the dressing room.

There was a crowd gathering again outside, but we were able to sneak into the cars without as big of an incident as back at the studio. The ride back to Forks was quiet. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Kyra fell asleep at one point, and I couldn't say as I blamed her, because she'd had a helluva day – getting an ass-chewing from Edward alone could wear a bitch out.

Edward drove, but didn't say anything or touch me again, until we pulled in the driveway. The lights were on at Carlisle's house, which meant Esme was there with our kids.

We all piled out of the SUVs, weary, a touch cranky, and myself...about to shake with the need to be alone with my husband, yet a touch in awe as to just what he had planned for me. At the top of the porch steps, Carlisle came to a complete halt, causing some of us to run into each other.

"Sorry," I muttered to Mickey, but she turned to me with wide eyes.

"You'd better call Wes," she said, pointing to the door. "Looks like the stalker found her."

"Shit," Edward snapped, pulling out his gun as the rest of us followed suit. "Alice," he barked over the radio. "I need Wes and Jasper here...like yesterday! Call Alec, too."

"On it, on it, on it," she immediately chanted in her three-time manner. "Flower again?"

"Yes," we all answered her.

"Dad, Emmett," Edward growled, pointing toward the house. "Get Esme and the kids out of the house, now! Bella, Mickey...once they're out here, get them, Kyra, and Cassie back to our house! When Jasper gets here, I'll run a sweep of the grounds."

"Got it," I answered him, looking down at the gift left in front of the door. "Oh, hell," I sighed, shaking my head and looking up at Kyra. "Well, this time...he left you a note."

"Oh yeah, and Bella?" Alice called.

"Go ahead," I stated as Edward leaped off of the porch, Emmett and Carlisle darted inside the house, and I guided a frightened Kyra and Cassie back to my Volvo.

"The leak? Yeah, someone's tweeting from Kyra's account," she stated, her voice sounding pissed, like she couldn't figure out who the hell was doing it.

I groaned, holding my hair away from my face as all the men listening cursed. "Well, that's just perfect," I spat, closing the doors. "Keep an eye on it. I'll see you back at the house in a few."

"Yuppers," she sighed.

I turned around, plastering a calm smile on my face when my children and Caleb came bounding out of the house. They were bright and intuitive, but they didn't need to see my concern. I gave all of them big hugs and kisses, loading them up into the car, even without car seats, because we didn't have time.

"Edward, we're leaving," I told him over the radio. "Be careful," I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he panted as he ran through his dad's backyard. "You, too, love."

Once a quiet Esme took the passenger seat and closed her door, I backed out to head to the safest place I'd ever been.

My home.

**A/N... I told you cliffie, though it's not as bad as some I've left for you guys. So there are some leaks, a new flower and now a note. They're heading to Edward and Bella's house. And just how HAWT is a pissed off Mercward? Hmm? If Kyra isn't pissing him off, then Bella's self-blindness is... LOL Sigh...the mirror...**

**Anyway, so you gotta love Bethy. Seriously. She can read bullshit a mile away, I swear. Lol**

**I need to thank JenRar for beta'ing this one, because it was a mess. Thanks to GooberLou for pre-reading this one. And to MedusaInNY for my blog. All you ladies are the shit! :D**

**The next chapter is done and ready, so the next posting will be Sunday. Lots of info on that chapter. So let me hear you. Until next time, later! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N... Okay, so let me get this straight... You hate Kyra. You don't trust _anyone. _And there was something about a mirror? Hmmm... LOL**

**I would consider this chapter a roller coaster of emotions. There is plenty of suspicion, plenty of information, and plenty of anxiety. Also, some serious memories come flying back. And I need to give you guys a LEMON WARNING. And you know what? I'm not saying anything more... **

**On with it...**

CHAPTER 6

**BELLA**

"Edward thinks he's still around?" Esme asked tentatively as we pulled out of her driveway.

"He will always assume the worst," I stated, shrugging a shoulder. "He'd rather be safe than sorry." I sighed, shaking my head. "But if he could get to the house, leave the note and the flower, all while you're in there inside...then this guy is pretty serious."

"Mommy, I wanna watch a movie," Bethy piped up from the back seat when we pulled into our driveway.

I punched the remote for the gate and pulled through. "It's late, pretty girl," I told her as calmly as I could. "And you guys are getting up for Mrs. Cope's tomorrow. So it's bedtime, baby."

"Yeah, but..."

"No... No _yeah buts_," I stopped her. "Please, just do what I ask, Bethy. Baths, and then bed. Okay?"

"I got them," Esme soothed me, a touch of amusement to her voice. "You get Kyra and Cassie settled in."

"Thank you," I whispered, giving her what smile I could. "I'll take Sammy, though," I chuckled, jerking a thumb behind me, because my baby boy was already asleep.

"Bellsy, I'll head out to the office and give the girls a hand," Mickey stated, out of the car almost instantly. She snickered. "And don't you dare make room for me," she ordered. "When the boys give the all-clear. I'm going back home."

"Yes, ma'am." I turned off the car, got out, and carefully pulled my son into my arms. "Come on," I told Cassie and Kyra as gently as I could. "Let's get you inside." I sighed, grimacing at just how frightened Kyra looked. "Hey," I whispered as she climbed out of the car with shaky hands and a pale face. "You're safe here. I promise."

"Did you see that note?" she asked, grimacing a bit.

"I did, and they'll bring me a copy once they've bagged it up. I want to look at it again," I explained softly, placing a kiss to Sammy's twitching hand, because the note was exactly what I'd been afraid it would be – threatening. We stepped up onto my front porch, and I opened the door. "I'm going to get him in bed, and I'll give you the dime tour, okay?" I chuckled at Cassie's giggle as they both followed me into the house.

Esme immediately took Caleb and a rather disgruntled Bethy straight to the bathroom. Walking into Samuel's room, I set him gently down in bed, tugging off his shoes, socks, and shorts, changing his diaper. He slept through it all, and I couldn't help but kiss his sweet chubby cheek, whispering that I loved him.

I tugged the trundle bed open for Caleb, something Edward had added months after Samuel started sleeping in his big boy bed. Bethy wouldn't allow anyone but Abby to sleep in her room, so Edward had built an additional one that stored underneath, because Caleb was always over.

"Aunt Bewwa," I heard from the door. Caleb stood there in just a pair of shorts, looking sweet and shy, with big blue eyes like his mother and short, dark curls like his father.

"Bedtime, big guy," I chuckled, waving him to me. "Come on. Climb in."

"'Kay," he said, crawling onto the bed. He smelled sweet and clean, grinning up at me with dimples that matched Emmett's, and I kissed his forehead just like I had my own kids.

Once he was tucked in and comfy, I pulled the door closed, leaving the nightlight on for them. I walked down the hall to Bethy's room to interrupt her debate with Esme.

"Yeah, but why is the TV lady here? And why is Mommy mad?" she asked her, but Esme stood up from the bed when I walked in, leaving me to tuck my baby girl in.

"I'm not mad, pretty girl," I told her, tugging the covers up to her chin and placing a kiss to her forehead. "Miss Bailey is going to stay here for a while."

"Why?" she asked, breaking into a huge and adorable yawn.

"She's safe here," I simply said, shrugging my shoulder.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked, before yawning again.

"He's working, baby," I told her. "So you'll have to wait for bedtime 'mooches, okay? I promise you can smother him in the morning before you head off to Mrs. Cope's."

She giggled at that and nodded. "Tell him I'll save them all up for him and give them all at one time."

I laughed, because Edward totally heard her over the radio, asking to speak to her. "Hang on," I chuckled, pulling it from my ear and placing it close to hers.

"Bedtime, little sergeant," he told her.

"Yes, sir," she giggled.

"Only sweet dreams, baby," he sighed, sounding like he would much rather be in the room with us than over at his dad's house.

"Okay, Daddy." She yawned again, snuggling farther down into her bed and pillow. "Love you. I'll give you extra love tomorrow, okay?"

"I can't wait. And I love you, too, little sweetness," he crooned to her.

Her heavy lids blinked slowly, and I took back the earpiece, tucking it back in. "Thanks, Edward," I snickered, kissing Bethy's forehead and closing her door behind me.

"Sure, love," he chuckled. "I couldn't resist her. I'll be there as soon as Wes gets here. He's on his way."

"Keep me posted," I ordered, walking back into the living room.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, "and don't you dare think I've forgotten about our earlier...conversation." His voice was a deep, rumbling, sexy tenor, and I couldn't help but laugh, because he didn't forget anything.

"Shut it," I giggled. "I haven't forgotten anything, baby."

"That's my girl," he crooned sexily.

I found Kyra and Cassie in the kitchen with Esme as she made them something to eat.

"We aren't going back to Carlisle's, are we?" Cassie asked as I walked through to the laundry room.

I came back out with extra towels and blankets in my arms. "Probably not," I told them, grimacing a bit. "We'll have your things brought over tomorrow...if we can't have the boys bring them tonight."

Both ladies nodded, picking at the sandwiches that were in front of them. They looked tired, scared, and admonished, a stark contrast to what they'd been that morning – especially Kyra, who usually had a snarky comment aimed my way with everything that I'd said. But she really was scared.

"We'll find him, Kyra," I vowed, making sure she was looking at me before I continued. "We've got a tough road ahead, but we will do everything we can to stop this. We've done it before, and we'll do it again." I sighed, leaning a hip against the counter next to her. "We've got leaks, people we don't know, and so many other things working against us, but no one will touch you. I swear it."

"Thank you," she said, and for the first time, I was pretty sure she meant it, so I nodded once, giving Esme a side glance.

"Somehow, your location was leaked, so that will be the first thing they'll look into," Esme stated, pushing off the counter.

"That shit wasn't cool today, and it probably alerted your stalker to exactly where you were, especially if they recognized Carlisle," I added.

I started to walk out of the kitchen, but Cassie gasped, her fork falling to her plate with a clang at the same time that Alice bleeped in over the radio.

"It was me," Cassie breathed, paling under my glare.

"The tweet came from Cassie's phone," Alice stated at the same time.

"What? No," I whispered, not sure to which woman. "You?" I asked her, and she flinched and nodded.

"I didn't even think," she uttered with a tremble to her voice, looking up at Kyra. "It's my job, you know. It keeps Kyra in the limelight. I tweet what she's doing, where she's going, and the progress of the new album. I'm sorry...I..."

I froze, thinking back throughout the day, and I realized that we hadn't exactly communicated with Cassie all day. She melted into the background so much that half the time, I barely remembered she was with us. She was so fucking quiet, always at Kyra's right hand when needed, but she barely made a fucking sound.

Taking a deep breath, I let it out. "And you do this...on purpose?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Yeah," Cassie said, her eyes tearing up a bit. "It keeps Kyra in the news. I've always done it. Her fans love to hear from her all day."

"Bells, I need that phone," Alice ordered in my ear. "She can have it back once I've made sure that it was only her, because I found some interesting shit on Kyra's."

"Okay," I mumbled, nodding once. "Phone," I commanded, setting the towels and blankets down on the kitchen table.

"Turn it off, take the battery out," Alice continued. "Bring it to me when you can."

Cassie handed over her phone, and I did as Alice asked, pocketing the pieces in my back jeans pocket.

"Everything is in that phone," she said, but I held up a hand.

"Just...wait," I sighed, shaking my head. "From now on...no tweeting, no texting, no phone calls."

"Then how are we..." Kyra started to yell, but I spun on her.

"Rules," I said, holding up my finger. "In this house, under this roof, and around my family, you will listen, follow, and stick by the following rules to the letter. We will keep you safe, but you have to help, okay? No phones...none. No email. No contact with anyone other than who my team deems trustworthy. Watch your language, make sure you're completely dressed outside the guest room, and once those kids are in bed, you will try to _stay fucking quiet_." My last three words came out through gritted teeth, because she'd raised her voice.

"Easy, sweetness," Edward crooned in my ear. "Gator says Cassie was only doing her job. She probably didn't even think about it."

"Yeah, well, Edward, now we've got a new flower and a threat because of it," I answered him, snatching the blankets and towels back up and storming down the hallway to the guest room. "Christ, baby. Tell me I wasn't this oblivious to my situation when you came for me," I snapped over the radio, but he only chuckled soft and low in my ear, along with everyone else listening in.

"You were...different, baby," he snickered. "You were...suffering from PTSD, remember? But you were also much more receptive and used to watching your back, so doing what we needed to do wasn't a big deal...well, until Charlie died," he sighed, and I could imagine his hand running through his hair.

"Yeah, well...that was different," I muttered belligerently.

He chuckled again. "Stop, baby. It's okay. We'll just...start over with everything tomorrow, or tonight if we have to. But it certainly explains how Kyra's fans got to her so quickly."

"Yeah. And your dad's house?" I countered at the same time Alice did.

"That one I don't get," he muttered. "Tell me that Cassie wouldn't have let that information out there."

I turned around to go ask her, but Kyra was standing in the doorway of the guest room.

"She wouldn't have given away where I was staying, Bella," she snapped, pointing behind her, but at least her voice was softer. "Only the studio and photo shoot locations. She knows better. Fans figure out my hotel, but she wouldn't give _this_ away."

"Well, someone did," I sighed, shaking my head. "And until we find out how that info is getting out there, we've got a serious problem, because this guy is coming for you. And if he gets to you, it won't be pretty."

"What happened to you?" she asked me with narrowed eyes, and I could see her studying me, trying to figure me out, but I could also imagine that her conversation with Edward had been rattling around in her head all damn day. "Why are you trying so damn hard?" she asked, and I could tell she wanted to tack on something else, but she didn't.

"That's a really long story," I told her, my nose wrinkling a bit. "And probably something you don't need to hear tonight," I said, grimacing a bit, because every time I told it, I had nightmares, so I could well imagine she would, too, after reading that note left for her. "Let's just say that I'm trying to make sure no one goes through what I did. Okay?" I asked, waiting until she nodded reluctantly. "I'll tell you, but not tonight, and not while my kids are in the house."

She frowned, her brow wrinkling, but she nodded again.

"Make yourself at home," I murmured, gesturing around the room and to the bathroom. "The couch pulls out if you need it, or I can throw an air mattress down for Cassie."

"The couch is fine," Cassie said, joining us in the room and glancing around. "Bella, I'm sorry about the tweets."

"Yeah," I sighed, walking toward the hallway. "Now we just have to figure out how the asshole found Carlisle's house."

With that said, I left the room, walking straight out the screen door. I had work to do.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"What happened to you? Why are you trying so hard?" Kyra asked, and I could almost hear the unspoken question: "Why do you care about your husband's ex-lover?"

"That's a really long story and probably something you don't need to hear tonight," I heard Bella say over the radio, and I groaned as I made my final perimeter run at my dad's. "Let's just say that I'm trying to make sure no one goes through what I did. Okay? I'll tell you, but not tonight, and not while my kids are in the house."

I stepped up onto the porch, falling down onto the top step to catch my breath from my run. I could hear the old fear, but also the determination in Bella's voice. There was also a touch of surrender in there, as well. My girl felt that the only way to get Kyra to really just _think_ was to tell her just how bad it could be, why staying low and quiet was of the utmost importance, and just why Bella was hell-bent on trying to stop this guy – ex-lover or not.

"Edward?" she called over the headset.

"Yeah, baby," I answered her, trying to sound up and positive for whatever she needed and running a hand through my hair as Jasper plopped down beside me to wait for Wes' arrival.

"What's the update?" she asked.

"Perimeter is checked. There was no sign of...well, anything. If the asshole drove in, we erased his tracks when we drove up. I can't see that he came through the woods. And there was no attempt to actually get _inside _the house. He merely...dropped this shit off," I explained to her, giving the crispy, black flower at the doorstep a scathing look, but the note made my stomach twist. "Wes has an ETA of about twenty. He was in Olympia when we called."

"Okay," she sighed. "I'm taking out my earpiece and heading into the office. When you guys get done..."

"We'll come straight to you," I finished for her. "And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't _have_ to tell her," I said, trying to give her an out.

"I know."

There was a faint pop when she turned her earpiece off, and my head fell into my hands, my fingers weaving into my hair as my elbows rested on my knees.

"Shit," I breathed, shaking my head.

"Does she still get nightmares when she tells it?" Jasper asked softly, having heard her over his own earpiece.

"Yeah," I groaned, nodding with my hands still in my hair. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken this case," I mumbled.

Jasper chuckled softly, and I turned to look at him. "Maybe," he conceded, shrugging a shoulder. "Though I can't see us turning down someone that needs help. How would you have felt if you found out something...awful happened to this Kyra woman after turning the case down?" he asked, pointing to the note.

I inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, reading the damn thing again. It was cutout letters from what looked like magazines and newspapers, which was creepy all on its own, but the message was crystal clear.

_Kyra,_

_It's time we met. It's time I show you just what you do to me. Your new bodyguards won't stop me. You won't stop me. And when we're finally alone, I'll make sure that its only me you see. You've ignored me for way too long._

_No more._

The letter sounded so eerily close to Miller's personality that it made me sick. The fear that had crossed not only my wife's face, but Kyra's, Cassie's, and even Mickey's, made me want to catch this guy, hurt him, stop him from what I could well imagine was the most evil of ideas.

Jasper let me sit in silence for a few minutes before he went on. "I'm all for stopping cheating assholes," he started with a slight chuckle. "And don't think I didn't find out that I had the next man-slut gig..." He raised an eyebrow at me when I laughed once. "Rock, Paper, Scissors? Really?"

"Kurt?" I verified as to who would have spilled to him about the debate just before my dad had called.

"Emmett, too," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Anyway...I'm all for it. It's safe, it keeps me close to home, and it can be a helluva lot of fun..."

"But?"

"This is what _we _do," he stated firmly. "With military precision, we could totally stop this guy. We are hunters of men, Ed. With the girls in the office, sharp eyes on the street, and even a bait or two, this guy is toast. Totally. We've done this shit before."

"Bait?" I asked, sitting up straight and turning a bit to face him.

"Oh, Eddie," he chuckled darkly. "Please tell me you can see just what _type _of girl you like...or at least _used_ to like before Bella. Dark hair, petite, fair skin...you have to see the similarities..."

"Oh, hell...fuck no!" I growled, wanting to grab him, but he held his hand up. "Seriously, Jasper? You want to used my_ wife_ as bait? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"I'm not saying throw her to the wolves," he countered, frowning at me. "I'm saying if we needed to hide Kyra, Bella is the perfect decoy. Dress them alike, have Bella move publicly as we tuck Kyra away."

I pursed my lips at him, rolling my eyes. "Now?" I asked, thinking this shit was stupid and fucking dangerous as hell.

"No, but there may come a time when we need this asshole to think one thing, while we're doing another," he stated, jerking his thumb toward the letter. "Kyra can't protect herself. Bella can. Hell, she's just as deadly unarmed as she is with a gun in her hand."

"This motherfucker is another Miller, Jazz," I snarled through gritted teeth. "You didn't see Bella's face when she read this shit! I'll sever the head of the asshole that touches her again. You have no idea what you're saying."

"It's just an option, Ed," he defended. "It will be the easiest way to move the singer around. Period. Just...think about it."

I rubbed my face, glancing up when Wes finally pulled into the driveway. I stood up, but pointed down at Jasper. "_That_ is a last chance alternative," I stated firmly. "I'm not sure I can put Bella out there like that."

"Think about it," he urged again. "Put her with Gator, with Emmett or myself. She'll be seen walking to buildings, shopping, getting into cars. The more she's seen, the more this asshole will make himself known. Even Bella said that he'll get bolder."

"No." I shook my head, waving him off. "I'm telling you drop it for now, J."

"Fine," he said, smirking a bit. "But you know I'm right. It'll make guarding Kyra easier."

"Nothing about guarding Kyra is easy," I muttered, rolling my eyes at his laughter. "She's spoiled, hard-headed, and has no clue how much danger she's in."

"And she hates Bella...simply because she's your wife," Jasper added with a chuckle. "Kyra hates that you're completely taken and there's not a chance in hell you'd go back down your old road. She's fighting _you_ at every turn, because it's a lost cause, Ed. I get the feeling that Kyra has never been told no...except by you. Then, and now."

I smirked, shrugging a shoulder. "She needs to hear it more often."

Jasper grinned, standing up as Wes approached with his kit in hand. "Which I'm sure she'll hear until she's either sick of it or gets used to it before this is all said and done."

"Exactly," I grunted, turning to Wes. "Thanks for coming," I told him, shaking his hand.

"Sure, Ed," he said, eying the flower and note. "Looks like Bella was right on this one. This guy is escalating."

"She usually is," Jasper and I muttered at the same time, causing Wes to nod and chuckle.

"Alice wants fingerprints, if you can pull any off," I told him. "She told me to tell you that she'll run them herself through whatever database she uses."

"I figured," he said, pulling on plastic gloves. "And Bella wants a copy of the letter, I'm assuming?"

"Definitely," I said, glancing up when Emmett and my dad came out of the house, the former carrying a shit-ton of luggage out to the SUV.

"The house is clear, and there was no sign of tampering to get inside it," my dad told Wes. "Think you can get anything off of those?"

"We'll try," he sighed, slipping the note into a plastic sleeve. "I might be able to get some sort of chemical residue off of the flower, and hopefully, prints off of this note. I'll have them rush it. In fact, I'll probably hover, just to be annoying enough for them to get it done tonight," he chuckled. "When I have something, I'll email it all to the pixie."

We laughed with him, but my dad looked to me.

"You and the boys get back to the office. I know the girls are probably running every possible scenario at this point. Gator has offered to remain here, but appreciates that you took Kyra and Cassie in. I've asked Alec to stay, as well. Tell Esme that she's clear to come back. I know she'd rather stay here."

"Got it," I said with a nod. "There aren't any appointments tomorrow for Kyra, so we'll most likely stick around the house."

"Raulson will be landing in Seattle tomorrow. Gator, Alec, and I will be picking him up, getting him settled someplace."

"Here?" I gasped, looking at my father like he'd lost his mind. Ike Raulson was an asshole.

"We'll see." He smirked, shaking his head. "I want him to know that things are different. I'm pretty sure he's coming in with the attitude that he's still running things at Solstice. He's not."

Emmett and Jasper chuckled softly, stepping off the porch.

"Sure, Dad, whatever," I snorted, rolling my eyes and thinking he enjoyed fucking with bullies way too much.

I got into the SUV, cranking it up as Jasper crawled into the back seat, while Emmett called shotgun, acting like the fourteen-year-old he occasionally seemed to be.

"So," Emmett said, grinning from ear to ear and clapping his hands together once.

"Oh, something stupid this way comes," Jasper muttered, causing me to laugh.

"You've got _two_ women that want you under the same roof, Eddie," Emmett said, either ignoring Jazz, or he hadn't heard him – I wasn't sure which. "The wife and the ex. That's a threesome dream, right there."

"Told you," Jasper sang softly from behind me.

I balled up a fist, pounding it hard into Emmett's arm. "First of all, there's no _ex_. Kyra isn't an _ex_ anything. She just...was. Second, Bella would remove my testicles with a dull and rusty butter knife for even thinking like that, so shut that shit up. And last...no way in fucking hell!" Just the mere thought made me gag.

"Fuck, Ed," Emmett whined, rubbing his arm where I'd punched him. "I was just saying... It's good for the ego to have two women fighting over you."

"And the stupidity continues," Jasper snickered, shaking his head.

I put the car in reverse, backing out of my dad's driveway, but glanced over at the passenger side. "Emmett, trust me when I tell you it isn't an ego booster. I fear for my dick at every turn."

Jasper laughed, his head falling back to the head rest. "Oh, boy, I bet you do. And now they're under one roof. There may be only one survivor."

I groaned, knowing he was right, even though he was teasing. "Fuck, I'm a dead man."

"Bellsy's awfully calm for this shit," Emmett noted.

"She's biding her time," Jasper chuckled. "She trusts Eddie, but Kyra's going to do or say the wrong thing and... Bam! It'll be on and poppin'." He punched a fist into his palm, causing a smack to resound loudly in the car.

I shook my head, because deep down, I knew he most likely was right. My Bella could tolerate a lot, especially from me, but I wasn't so sure just what Kyra was capable of. Nothing I'd said to her on the ride to Seattle had made a difference to her. I just wasn't sure how the shit would change once we were all under one roof.

"You know what you need to do, right?" Emmett asked as I pulled into my driveway.

"Dear Lord..." Jasper chuckled, causing me to laugh again.

"No, I'm serious! Hear me out," Emmett urged, almost in a whine. "You don't want nothin' to do with this Kyra chick, right?" he asked, and I shook my head no. "Well, what you need is some sweet, sexy PDA with Bellsy. I mean, like...right in front of the pop diva. Some kitchen counter, couch, or some front porch lovin'."

My eyebrows shot up at that, unable to stop the huff of a laugh that escaped me. "You want me to...in _front_ of her?"

"He said PDA, not exhibitionism," Jasper chortled, smacking my shoulder. "Actually, brother's got a point. It may just show Kyra that there's nothing...um, _lacking_ – that there isn't any reason to bother workin' it for you."

"You assholes are tryin' to get me killed, right?" I groaned, turning off the car and reaching for the door. "You've met Bella, yes? You know she can kill a man..."

Jasper grinned, but shook his head. "Have you ever actually _listened_ to those women in the office?" he laughed. "I mean, _really _listened? Because they are just as possessive as we are, if not dangerously more. They may run the show, boss us around, force us into doing shit we never would've done when we were single, but they _own_ us, dude. They'll cut a bitch for touching what's theirs."

"Don't believe us? Ask Mickey," Emmett added with a stiff nod. "She may be one of the guys, but she'll tell you."

"Ask Mickey what?" Mick chuckled over the radio. "You guys are fucking idiots," she laughed, and we looked up to see her standing outside the office door. "You're lucky that Alice, Bella, and Rosie are busy. They wouldn't believe the shit I just listened to."

I smiled, getting out of the car. "So you agree with me?" I asked her, and she met me about halfway across the yard.

"No, believe it or not, I agree with Tweedle Dumb and Dumber over there," she snickered, pointing past me as Jasper and Emmett jogged up to us. "PDA is a fantastic way of...pissing on what's yours, and if you don't think Bella is about five seconds from doing that to _you_, then you know nothing about women."

"I don't know shit about women," I admitted, rolling my eyes at their laughter.

"You're lying," Mickey countered. "You can schmooze as good as Alec, if not better. I've watched you do it. But you _know _Bella," she sighed frustratedly, rolling her eyes. "She's extremely protective of you, pretty boy."

"I know," I said with a nod.

"Yeah, well, what you don't know, because you're oblivious as hell," she continued, still chuckling, "is that Kyra is so fucking jealous, her skin could turn green at any moment. I watched her this morning at the breakfast table. She was watching _you_. And I mean you, Bella, Bethy, and Sammy. She watched _you_ looking at _them_. Eddie, your love for them is a neon fucking sign all over that pretty face of yours, and the girl saw that. It's why she snapped on Bella this morning. Nothing can touch that, but she'll still try."

"Fuck, you sound like Bella," I whined, running a hand through my hair.

"PDA," she stated again, and Dumb and Dumber nodded fervently beside her. "You'll take yourself off the 'possibility' table. It's not like you hold back in front of us..." She motioned between her, Emmett, and Jasper. "But you've held back a bit since this chick got here."

I wrinkled my nose, but nodded. "This shit makes me uncomfortable."

"But your wife shouldn't," Jasper added.

I nodded again, letting out a deep breath. "Okay," I conceded, nodding again, but I stopped and turned back to Mickey. "Thanks."

"I'm here to keep you boneheads from getting killed by your wives," she laughed, shrugging one shoulder, but there was a deep-seated sadness in her honey-colored eyes.

"You all moved in to the new place?" I asked her as we made our way toward Gravity's office, but Mickey glanced up at me and nodded. "And you're okay?" I asked her.

Jasper's and Emmett's faces darkened when they realized I'd changed gears on us so quickly, but they studied her as they waited for her answer.

"I'm...fine, pretty boy," she said, but she didn't sound fine. "I want..." She huffed, shaking her head and coming to a halt. "Obie and I can't seem to see eye to eye on something. I want something – something really bad – and he doesn't. And it became a problem."

I could see tears forming in her eyes, and I knew Mickey. I could pretty much guess at what she wanted so badly, because the girls had all but said it aloud, even though they weren't supposed to – a girl thing, irreconcilable differences, Obie hadn't hurt her. Mickey had no family and probably wanted one of her own – badly. Obie had been abandoned by his and Tom's parents. A child, a family was the underlying reason for their breakup or separation or some shit.

But Mickey would never want to feel weak – not in front of us – so I simply nodded, saying, "His loss, wild child. And if he doesn't realize it soon, then I'll fly to Aunt Kate's and explain it to him. _In detail._"

"No, Edward. Don't," she said, sounding a little defeated. "Just...wait. Okay? Promise me?"

I looked at Emmett, who looked like he wanted to hug her, and then to Jasper, who seemed to have just gotten it. He and Alice didn't want children, but he'd been around Bella and Rose; he knew how important being mothers were to them. His face softened as he broke his gaze from her to me, and he winced.

"Obie should know, Mick," I whispered, draping an arm across her shoulders and pulling her to me, because she was like the little sister I never knew I needed. "It's an amazing experience...and scary," I admitted softly to her. "But I'll shut the fuck up..._for now_." I raised an eyebrow at her until she nodded.

Her hand gripped my jacket for just a second, and then she let go, nodding. "Thanks, Edward."

"Mmhm," I hummed, letting it go for the moment, but before I opened the office door, I turned back to her. "Can you take Kyra and Cassie their things?" I asked her, giving her a chance to calm down, because she was still a little upset.

"Yeah, sure," she answered softly with a small smile, because she knew I was letting her tears dry before walking back into the office.

As she walked toward the SUV, I tugged open the office door. Alice, Mack, Rose, Esme, and Bella all looked up when we walked in – the same unasked question written all over their faces.

"Wes took the stuff, the house is clear, and no sign of anything," I started. "Gator is staying with my dad. They're picking up Raulson in the morning."

"He's not coming here," Alice said, grimacing a bit. "We need one place we can keep Kyra away from everyone...at least until we can narrow it all down."

"No, he's not coming here. My dad's maybe, but not here," I vowed, sitting down next to Bella and kissing her temple. "I see Kyra is slowly signing her own death warrant," I teased her in reference to the law she'd had to lay down earlier, placing another kiss to my wife's neck.

"There are plenty of places to hide her body," Rose muttered, rolling her eyes. "Famous bitch or not. No one knows where she is, but us," she said with a grin. "And we aren't gonna say anything."

"Well, that would be true," Bella chuckled, giving Rose a smirk, "except now...she's been seen with a new bodyguard," she said, turning the computer so that I could see it.

I grimaced at the picture on the screen. It was me and Kyra at the record studio. I had a hand on her arm, tugging her toward the SUV. "Fuck," I sighed, sitting back in the chair.

"The rumors have already started, Edward," Makenna chuckled, turning her own computer around. "With you in the forefront and Gator in another vehicle, they already assume you're her new...man."

Bella snorted, but said nothing, only glancing up when Mickey came back into the room.

I glared at Mack's computer, shaking my head at just how nosy one website could get. They wanted to know who I was, where I'd come from, and just how I knew or had met Kyra. In the picture, I was wearing what I'd put on that very morning – jeans, a button down, and a jacket. What couldn't be seen were my eyes, because I'd put on sunglasses just before walking out of that bakery, and my gun. Luckily, that was hidden by my jacket. If the camera had caught that, there was no telling where the rumors would've taken it.

"Someone will recognize you eventually," Bella stated, giving the picture a scathing look, only to turn back to her own work. "I just hope no one places you with her from back in Afghanistan," she sighed, shaking her head and getting up from the table. "That would be bad."

"Why?" I asked as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"Because her stalker will flip the fuck out," Alice answered. "A new man, or one from the past. Oh, he'll freak. She'll offend him in some way. Right now, he thinks she's free and clear. If that changes...you'll be a target, too, Edward."

"Bring it," I growled, giving Emmett a fist bump when he grunted in agreement.

"No!" Bella snapped, setting her mug down onto the table. "No...there's no _bring it_. This guy is irrational and delusional. He'll kill you just to get to her. Don't you remember how that fucking goes?"

The whole room came to a standstill as we gaped up at her. Very rarely did Bella put her foot down, but she was close. And even more rare did she bring up her past in front of everyone.

"Baby..."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry if this sounds callous or mean or bitchy, but he can have her. He can't touch you! If given the choice...I'm not having something happen to you. You have to think, Edward. This isn't just me...you've got to think about Bethy and Samuel."

"Bella," Esme said, getting up from her chair and wrapping an arm around her. "That's not a choice you'll have to make, sweetie. You're not thinking rationally. You wouldn't want her hurt, and no one's going to let anything happen...to _any of you_."

"This shit's too close to Miller for my liking," Rose whispered, frowning down at her computer. "And I think we're letting that rule us at the moment. Men like this...or women, too, I guess...they usually stem from abusive homes, they think they are owed this relationship they're fantasizing about, and they start to unravel eventually. Maybe we're thinking too emotionally. Edward's presence could be a way of kicking this asshole into overdrive, getting him to step up to the plate. If it brings him out into the open, he'll be easier to catch."

"Bait," Jasper said, raising an eyebrow up at me when my head spun to glare at him. "You and Bella...bait, dude. I'm not kidding."

"They _are_ similar," Alice mused, looking up from her screen and eying Bella. "We could _so_ work with that..."

I flinched, because I'd known this shit was coming. Bella was already dealing with Kyra's looks, the history between us, and Kyra's fucking attitude enough as it was, but to have everyone in the room just blurt it out was the straw that broke the camel's back.

A maniacal laugh rushed from my wife, and she shook her head. "I'm done. I'll finish this shit in the morning." She shirked out of Esme's arms, walking to the door. "Tell them about the phones. Close this shit up. And go home."

We all jumped when the door slammed behind her. I stood up, gripping a fistful of my hair.

"Edward..."

"Enough!" I barked, spinning to face everyone in the room. "I should've never taken this case," I stated, shaking my head. "Kyra is selfish and spoiled. She's rude and has zero respect, even toward those trying to help her. Maybe she does deserve this shit. Maybe she just pissed off the wrong asshole. But Bella doesn't. You have no idea how fucking hard she's trying to maintain. You have no idea how many _memories_ this shit is bringing back to her." I groaned, everything in me begging me to follow Bella, because the memory of Miller made my girl feel weak, and she was anything but weak. "Look, let this decoy shit go. At least for now."

Esme grimaced, walking to me. "Okay. Just calm down, son," she soothed, and I let out a small breath. "No one's saying you have to take that route. It was merely an idea. That's all. Go to her."

I shook my head, wanting to obey that command, but I couldn't. "No, what's this phone shit she wanted you to tell me?"

Alice slid both Cassie's and Kyra's phones my way. Both were back together, seemed to be working, and were fully charged. "They can have them back. But I found something interesting in Kyra's. An app...one that gives off a constant location tracker."

My eyes narrowed on the pixie, waiting for her to explain. "Gator?"

"He says no," Rose said, getting up from the table. "I called him. He only changes her phone number when there's an issue. Which was pretty recent, actually."

"Can you see who's watching it?" Emmett asked, pulling the phones to him. He was good with communications, so with quick touches to the screen, he studied the device. "Like what's the site it's posting to."

"No, I can't," Alice growled, spinning her computer around. "It works like a social network. You can see just where everyone you know is. That's if they wanted you to. I'm thinking someone downloaded that app when she wasn't looking."

"Cassie?" Rose asked.

"I don't think so," I sighed. "I heard her over the radio when the whole tweeting thing came out. She's not...like that. I'm just not thinking she's doing anything to Kyra on purpose."

"Yeah, I'm getting the impression that Kyra is all Cassie has," Mickey piped up. "It's just something I picked up from being around them all day. Cassie may have some feelings for Kyra, but I think it's really a very close friendship. Though Kyra kind of takes advantage of her."

"I get that, too," I agreed, but pointed to the phones. "Alice, tomorrow I want _you_ to be the one to give these back. And I want you to tell them exactly what you found, exactly what they can and can't do with them, and see how they react. Kyra fights Bella on every turn. Let's see how she takes it from someone that can out-smart her."

Alice grinned wickedly, nodding profusely. "Are you telling me to make her look stupid?"

I laughed. "Pixie...you make us _all_ look stupid."

She chuckled, throwing a pen at me, which I dodged beautifully. "Fine. I'll do it."

I turned to Rose. "Kurt will be here tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah," she said, closing her laptop down. "He called earlier to check in. He'll be working out with Bella in the morning, though now I kind of feel sorry for him, because she may just beat the shit out of the poor boy out of sheer frustration."

I chuckled. "Okay, well, once he's patched up," I said, pausing when they all laughed, "have him scour the internet, that social tracking site, and see what he comes up with. See if someone starts to put two and two together about me and Kyra, about Gravity. Okay?"

"Yup, no problem," she sang with a nod. "I'm going to let Caleb stay the night, because we'll just be lugging him off to Mrs. Cope's in the morning. Okay?" she asked, and I was totally fine with it.

I left them to close up the office, practically running across my yard to get to Bella. In fact, I wasn't sure I could get to her quick enough.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

My house was silent when I walked in. The only noises came from the ticking clock in the living room and the low hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen. The guest room door was closed, but I checked on Bethy, pulling her covers up around her and placing Mr. Bear back in her arms. I peeked into Sammy's room, smirking at the little pudgy lump that was Caleb all curled up in a ball. Brushing an errant curl from Samuel's forehead, I dropped a light kiss to his dream-wrinkled brow.

Once I was in my bedroom, I let out the breath I'd been holding. I had to shake the stupid feelings of jealousy, regret, and resentment I was carrying toward Kyra – and Edward, if I were to be honest – simply for their history. I couldn't blame her for wanting Edward. Fuck, just one look at him and most women wanted him. But she'd actually been with him. Imagining was one thing; actually knowing what you were missing out on was another.

The fact that everyone noted just how much we looked alike had been too much to handle. It wasn't that we looked alike, because besides hair color and frame, we weren't alike. Our faces were completely different; it was just what this guy, this stalker wanted from her. I saw myself in her too much. I saw what could've been me if Edward ever decided that he just didn't want me anymore – pitiful and pathetic, trying to cling to someone that didn't want them.

I saw myself in her, because she was a clueless victim waiting to happen. Miller had wanted to control me, hurt me. This guy wanted the same thing from Kyra. I shook my head as I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower, thinking she had no idea just what evil lurked out in the world. Everyone catered to her every whim, giving her anything she asked for, but _this _guy... He was going to take. He was going to take away her dignity and her choice. He would take away her perfect flawless skin, her love for people – because she really did enjoy meeting her fans – and her happy outlook...well, happy toward everyone but me. He would destroy her, crush her spirit. She didn't deserve it.

No one deserved it.

Shedding my clothes, I twisted my hair up into a messy knot and stepped under the spray, giving my body a once-over. I looked at scars I hadn't paid attention to in a very long time. Edward's love, his hands, his lips made me forget them, but they were still there. All of them. Some were faint, like the ones on my breasts and sternum. Some were still bold and twisted, like the burns on my stomach, the cuts on my hipbones. And some meant more than others, like the longest and ugliest of them all – the one down my thigh. It represented Edward's rescue and his first vow that he loved me. That one represented the end of Miller's torture, the last one he'd given me, because the alarm that sounded when Carlisle and Edward came for me had caused Miller to jump and snag my leg with the tip of his knife.

I dragged my thumb down it, feeling the harder skin under my touch. I closed my eyes, remembering Edward's own thumb there for the first time and the zinging sensation that had come with it. I remembered dark, lust-filled, yet determined eyes gazing up at me through long, wet eyelashes on a rainy afternoon as I leaned against a tree, fighting my feelings for the man at my feet. I didn't think a man like Edward could say the three most important words, but once he'd said the words "I love you," he'd never stopped. He said them over and over. He said them a million times a day, and they never fucking got old. He said them to me and to his kids. He said them with a forcefulness behind them, because he wanted us to not only _hear_ it, but believe it, rely on it, trust it.

I finished my shower, drying off and tugging Edward's boxers and t-shirt on – my usual pajamas. I'd worn them for years, and he loved it. In fact, I was pretty sure he bought certain colors just to see me in them.

Dropping my dirty clothes into the hamper and setting my gun high up on the self so no tiny hands could touch it, I turned when Edward stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him, the soft click echoing in the silence as he leaned back against it.

"Don't say it," I told him, holding up a hand. "They want me as some sort of decoy for her," I grumped, frowning at the fact that it could possibly work if we needed it to.

"I told them no," he said softly, still leaning back against the door.

"Why?" I laughed humorlessly. "It's just...perfect," I said, spitting the last word out.

"Maybe," he allowed, shrugging a shoulder when I glared at him, but the slightly crooked smile creeping up his face told me that he thought it was bullshit. "Not that you _couldn't_ do it, but I'm not sure you _should_."

I sat down on the bed, drawing my knees up to my chin. "Maybe I don't _want_ to," I huffed, feeling belligerent and cranky about it. "Maybe I don't want to look like her."

He cracked a smile, and it was evil and wicked, his eyes darkening as he walked slowly across the room while removing his jacket and tossing it across the chair. "Then you don't, Bella," he said, his voice low and deep. "And you don't look like her. You look like you."

"She scares me, Edward," I whispered, looking away from him when he sat down in front of me.

"She shouldn't," he whispered back, reaching up to take my hair down. It tumbled heavily around my shoulders. Tucking one side behind my ear, he said, "She has no power here, sweetness."

"It's not that," I sighed, leaning into his touch. "We could so easily swap places. She could really get hurt...and I could..." My voice trailed off, because as much as I believed in his love for me, if he ever stopped or something happened to him, I'd be devastated.

"You could _what_?" he asked, leaning forward to press his forehead to mine, barely letting his lips brush across mine. "Tell me, baby, because I'm pretty sure that you're letting something mess with you too much." He tapped my temple lightly with one finger, only to trail it lightly down my face. "Now, I _know_ you're not thinking that you could lose me, or that you'd be lost without me. I _know_ you couldn't possibly be thinking something that silly, love. Right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when I scowled up at him.

Sometimes, he knew me too fucking well. "Smart ass," I muttered, rolling my eyes at his pompous chuckle. "No," I pouted, pushing him back as he laughed a bit more. "Yes," I breathed, my eyes watering just a bit. "I don't know. This stalker, Edward...he's so similar."

He grimaced and nodded, but gathered me up into his strong arms. "Yeah, I kind of thought that was what this was about," he sighed, his breath pushing out against my cheek as I buried myself into the crook of his neck. "It's too close, huh?"

I nodded against his neck, breathing deep the calming scent of him. My fingers slipped inside his shirt, finding a gripping purchase onto the smooth skin of his shoulders, as he pulled me closer, tighter.

"Are you worried about you or Kyra?" he asked softly, cradling me on his lap with one strong arm, while he skimmed his hand up and down my thigh, his thumb just brushing across the very scar I'd been studying in the shower.

"She doesn't deserve this," I whispered the only answer I had, taking his finger and dragging it up my scar. "No one does. It doesn't matter if she's spoiled or whatever. No woman deserves to have their choice taken away."

"You didn't deserve it, either, sweetness." His voice was firm, unwavering, with a touch of temper lingering in it. He tilted my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "We _will_ catch him. Whether we use that ridiculous decoy idea, or we just keep narrowing down suspects, but we will stop this guy, Bella. He won't touch _anyone_ – me, Kyra, and especially not you. I know you're afraid for me, but I can handle it."

I smiled sadly, cupping his face. "I can, too. I just wonder if she can. She should get to keep her...perfect skin," I muttered, glancing down at my thigh as Edward's thumb continued caressing, touching, and loving on my scar.

A frustrated sound escaped him, and suddenly, I found myself straddling his lap, my back to his chest.

"Look in the fucking mirror, Bella," he ordered at the same time my shirt was swiftly lifted off over my head and dropped to the bed. "You want perfection, so I'm going to show you fucking perfection. I said.._.look_." He pointed a finger at the same time he nudged my cheek with his nose.

I broke my gaze from dark and angry, to look at my cheval mirror right across from us. I watched as two incredibly strong hands wrapped around me, gripping the material of the boxer shorts I was wearing and he ripped them in half. They shredded in his grasp, his entire body rolling in one big muscular wave as he yanked the fabric away and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor. I gasped, but couldn't stop staring at the image in the mirror.

I was naked, sitting on Edward's thighs. He was still in his jeans and button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. Every muscle in his forearms rolled beautifully as he started to touch me...everywhere.

"I never fucking want you to second-guess just how damned beautiful you are," he said, his mouth at my ear, but in the mirror, he was watching us with eyes so very dark. "I told you that if you said one more thing about her looks, I was going to hold you down in front this mirror and prove to you how _I_ see you."

"Edward..." I gasped as firm grips, soothing caresses, and teasing fingers ghosted all over my skin, across my breasts, up my thighs, and between my legs, never actually touching where I needed them the most.

"Shh, sweetness," he purred, opening his mouth to my neck, but our eyes met in the mirror. "Just feel, and just listen." Gliding his hands down my arms, and then down the outside of my thighs, he said, "We started..._with this. _And that sweet ass I can't get to at the moment...but I will." He grinned a bit, dragging his teeth slowly over the skin of my shoulder. "You have no idea how badly I just wanted to fucking _touch_ you back then, baby. But I couldn't. I had to wait."

With one finger, he touched the scar on my thigh, following its twisted path, only to do the same to the burns on my stomach.

"These gave me your love...and your sweet, sweet taste," he crooned. "You let me devour you, even through these little striped underwear that I so badly wanted to just rip the fuck off of you. You were so fucking wet for me, Bella. Do you remember?"

I nodded frantically, my head falling back a bit to his shoulder.

"Fuck, even through the cotton, I could've licked you, tasted you, drunk from you all fucking day," he said, his voice raspy, thick as his fingers slipped just over the outside of my folds, not dipping in, not touching me where I was now swollen and throbbing for him.

Flat palms and spread fingers then slipped up my torso, until he cupped both of my breasts, just barely giving my nipples a brush, but they hardened, peaked until my eyes rolled back.

"No...keep looking, love," he whispered, nudging my jaw again with his nose until I looked back to the mirror. "I'm not done. These beautiful girls..." He chuckled, squeezing my breasts just a bit. "They told me that you were just about ready for me." He touched the faint scars on each breast, finally gliding down the one on my sternum. "I would've waited. I wanted to wait, sweetness. And I...didn't wait..._for anyone_."

I whimpered when his hand cupped my sex possessively, rubbing slightly, but still not touching me the way that I needed. "Edward...please..." I begged, trying to writhe, grind, anything on his lap, but a strong arm wrapped around me to hold me still.

"And this one," he continued, like I wasn't fucking dying in his arms for release, for his touch, for all that he'd give me. Three fingers drifted across my C-section scar. "This one told me – twice – just how much you loved me by giving me the most precious of gifts."

My love for him came bubbling up out of me with a sound that was close to a sob, but it was a continuous begging sound at the same time. Ignoring me, he pressed firmly against the inside of my legs, opening them wider.

"A little wider, love," he ordered softly, shifting us so that I was spread open for him on his lap and in front of that mirror. "Nothing is more perfect than this," he crooned, finally giving in and slipping his fingers through my now saturated folds. He smiled against the flesh of my neck as the pure sound of relief escaped me. "When I was finally able to touch this beautiful pussy, I swore that I'd never, _ever_ stop, Bella. And I haven't."

"Oh, God...more," I gasped, reaching behind me to grip his neck as long, knowing fingers delved deep inside of me. His thumb swirled against my clit, and I was so fucking wet that the movement of his hand could be heard as a delicious sucking sound.

"I don't see scars, sweetness," he growled low against the soft spot just below my ear, but his eyes were locked onto what his hand was doing to me in the mirror. "I see us. I see every step, every sweet orgasm that made you mine. That made me yours. These aren't imperfections, Bella. They are every single glorious piece of you that you've given to me."

My body clenched fiercely, my hips rose up, and I was so fucking close when he curled his fingers just right as he dragged his thumb across my clit at the perfect spot.

"And I'm very fucking selfish and attached to what's mine. I only want my toys to play with, baby," he breathed against my cheek, placing a long, slow kiss there. "Come for me, beautiful. Now!"

My whole body spiraled out of control at his command. I had to hook my heels on the edge of the bed, because my hips rose high. Eyes rolled, breathing stopped, and Edward's name was the only word I could articulate, and even that came out as some sort of alien language.

The shudders of my bliss didn't even have a chance to calm down before we both moved at the same time. I spun on his lap, but he flipped us so that he was looming over me, settling between my legs.

"I swear to God, Bella," he growled, pressing his forehead to mine. "You are so fucking perfect that it hurts me to look at you sometimes. Please, _please_ don't ever forget that. I-I l-love y-you s-so f-fucking m-much," he sputtered, and I snapped, barely saying the words back to him, because that sweet, honest sound was just the icing on the cake.

My hands flew to his shirt, pushing and shoving at it. Slipping a hand down my side, Edward hitched my leg up higher as he dove for my mouth. Tongues were possessive, sweeping along side each other and claiming mouths, teeth nipped, and sounds escaped us into the room, and I couldn't have cared less. In fact, there was a vengeful, possessive, evil part of me that hoped _someone_ heard us.

Grazing his lips down my jaw to my neck, Edward suckled lightly on my skin, causing my head to fall back. It gave me the opportunity to glance back over to the mirror, and my stomach clenched at the sight. Edward's strong arm was braced by my head, my bare legs wrapped around his jean-clad thighs, but my eyes didn't stray far from him.

The Cullen crest and all its swirls on his upper arm rolled beautifully with every movement as he held himself above me, lost in it all. It was dark ink, shifting with every thrust of my husband's hips. But it was more than that. It was a gloriously strong, sloping back with a shirt barely staying on. It was flexing thigh muscles behind denim that always seemed to cling to him like a second skin. And it was the beautiful face that nuzzled my jaw, my neck, my breasts.

"Fuck, baby. Are you watching us?" he asked, a touch of amusement behind his voice.

"You," I told him, finally turning back to the real thing above me and running my fingers through his hair. "I'm watching you."

He smirked, licking his kiss bruised lips and letting his eyes stray to the mirror. "I think we should both get to see..." He sat up abruptly, shirking the rest of the way out of his shirt, only to stand up to rid himself of his shoes, socks, and jeans. Sitting back down on the edge of the bed, he opened his arms for me. He stopped me when I started to face him, turning me around. "No, sweetness. I want to watch us fuck."

With my back to his chest again, he lift me up, guiding me slowly down over his cock. My head fell back to his shoulder, but my eyes couldn't stray from watching him disappear inside of me. Once he was as deep as he could go, we both paused, our breathing heavy, our eyes locked in that mirror.

"So fucking good," he growled low against my neck, gathering my hair up so he could pull my head to one side. "Oh, baby, that's fucking perfection right there," he breathed, wrapping a strong arm around me to hold me still so he could start moving inside of me.

It was almost too much to watch, and I wasn't sure what to keep my eyes on – the black, carnal gaze that met mine, the hands that gripped my hips to move me just the way we both wanted, or the stunning, thick cock that moved in and out of me with a deep, sweet, delicious rhythm that was slowly bringing me back to the brink of another orgasm.

"Wait for me, sweetness," he ordered softly. "Not yet, not yet," he chanted in a hissing whisper. "Love you, baby. Please wait."

I whimpered an answer, trying my damnedest to stave off my climax, my body begging for another release. "Oh God, please..."

We both watched as his hand slid slowly down my torso, his fingers immediately seeking out my clit. We barely breathed when one brush, one little bit of pressure to my most sensitive nerve caused us both to unravel. His hand on my hip pulled me flush to him as my climax milked his own.

Edward's sweaty forehead fell to my shoulder, his breathing heavy. "You're so beautiful, love. I lose my mind when you don't see it," he sighed softly, his breath ghosting over my sweaty skin. "I hate it that you think I'm so easily swayed..."

I shook my head, pulling and tugging at him until he set his chin on my shoulder. I pressed my lips to his sharp, scruffy jaw. "I have total faith in you, Edward. I just know that telling Kyra about Miller tomorrow will make me..."

"Weak?" he whispered, brushing his lips across mine, even though we were in an awkward position.

I wrinkled my nose. "Yeah, I guess. In her eyes, anyway," I sighed in defeat. "I just don't want her to think that."

"Hmm," he said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I'm pretty sure that anyone that's heard you tell that story has never thought you to be weak, sweetness. You're giving her too much power. She's not allowed here," he said, gesturing between us. "She needs to know the level of danger she's in," he said, shifting us until we were laying on the bed, facing one another, "but letting her know just how strong you and I are will be...important. I think she needs to hear it for more than just the 'what could happen' aspect. I think she needs to hear just how much history you and I have. She's certainly not listening to me."

I smiled, tears filling my eyes as I pressed my lips roughly to his. I nodded slowly, pulling back just a little. He was right; our bond was so very fucking strong, and I knew Kyra thought she could separated us. It wouldn't happen. But she also needed to know what could happen if her stalker got the advantage over her.

"Okay," I said, letting out a slow breath. "Okay. I'll tell her."

**A/N...ahh, the mirror. If you have any questions about the steps Edward was talking about, then see _Blood & Glory_. Every scar overcome had meant a step closer for these two. Edward was merely expressing that to him, each mark on her was his. **

**And the note sent Bella into a strange spiral of emotions. Memories can do that, especially the things she's experienced. Despite her feelings toward Kyra, she never wants what happened to her to happen to anyone else. Yeah, Kyra's in the house, but things will now start to get really interesting. Lots more info to come, including Bella's story.**

**I need to thank JenRar for beta'ing this, and for giving me a really awesome idea. A huge hug and smooch to GooberLou, who said this might be her favorite lemon and chapter from me out of everything I've written. I need to thank MedusaInNY for my blog, because I'm clueless with the damn thing.**

**So the chap 7 is done and beta'd, so the next posting will be Wed. Let me know what you're thinking. Until next time...Later. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N... I want to remind you guys that I said this story would get frustrating, and even though I guaranteed no cheating, I didn't say it wouldn't be a rough ride. Now is the time to HANG IN THERE. Kyra won't be fixed overnight, the bad guy isn't going to magically appear and confess, and Emmett will continue to say stupid shit just to break the tension, because that's what he does. Yes, Edward needed to be reminded that something simple...like PDA...could be helpful to ease not only his wife, but perhaps himself, as well. This Edward has a tendency to overthink shit sometimes. Right? So just hold on...bear with me...and tough it out, because everything that you want is coming...**

**This is probably one of those frustrating chapters, because it's full of info, trips down creepy memory lanes, and a little bit more history about that old USO tour...**

**So I'll let you get on with it...but I really need you to read at the bottom...**

CHAPTER 7

**EDWARD**

"Aw, Bells," Kurt whined, as he picked himself up for what seemed the hundredth time. "Must you kick my ass this damn hard so early in the morning? Ed's got coffee, right?"

I grinned, shook my head, and went back to putting the kids' lunches together – even Caleb's. My Bella had woken up with a touch of nerves this morning, because she was planning on telling Kyra her story about Miller. The subject of her torture, the reasons behind my wife's scars made my girl feel weak and anxious. I wasn't too sure she needed to be. Kyra was self-involved, but she wasn't stupid.

"You don't need coffee, Kurt," Bella countered, sounding amused, yet frustrated at the same time. "You need to watch that blind spot I keep catching you on. Someone will hurt you worse than I do if you don't get that crap straight. It won't be a knee in your chest; it'll be a gun. Now...again."

Chuckling softly at the pained expression on Kurt's face, I lined up all lunchboxes at the edge of the counter and leaned in the window to watch her. Bella was tough on him, but she'd had to be from the beginning. He was young – no more than twenty-two – and he had concentration issues due to his bi-polar disorder. She made sure he took his meds, stayed focused, and gave him responsibilities to keep him in line. And he did it for her – to the fucking letter – because she was giving him a chance that no one else would. It helped that all of us liked the kid. He was earnest, quick to learn, and respected each and every one of us.

They were working out right next to the chopper pad. The grass was soft, there was plenty of space, and it was just far enough away from the house that they'd been able to start without waking the kids too early.

I let my eyes soak up the sight of her, because she was so fucking sexy, and she had no idea. She pushed herself in these workouts, using them to keep in shape and to stay sharp. And Kurt would rather be taught by her than the martial arts instructor in town. He trusted Bella, but the big, steroid-popping asshole at the dojo, not so much. I had to agree with Kurt on that one. I'd gone with them to a few sessions. The fucking asshole instructor kept his eyes on my wife's ass, not the fucking lesson, which earned him a few kicks to his groin from my tiny, feisty brunette.

Wearing little black shorts and a tank top, Bella crouched, giving him instructions I couldn't quite hear, but if I knew her, she'd just told him she was about to take his weapon. I chuckled again, because Kurt tried his damnedest to put on a face of concentration. The kid wasn't a fighter, in all honesty, though at this point, he could protect himself fairly well. I wanted to join them, but I was waiting on Rose to arrive to take the kids to Mrs. Cope's.

A tug on my cargo shorts alerted me that I wasn't alone in the kitchen any longer.

"Me see," Sammy commanded, grinning up at me. "I wanna _see_, Daddy."

He'd been happily watching cartoons in the living room with Bethy and Caleb, the sound low as to not wake Kyra and Cassie. I bent down, scooping my little man up into my arms.

"You want to watch Mommy?" I asked him, pointing out the window, and he nodded slowly.

Just as Rose pulled into the driveway, Bella spun, kicking a strong leg out, and knocked Kurt to his ass. Samuel giggled when she landed on the poor guy...again. Kurt winced at Bella's smug smile, but she patted his face and got up.

"Mommy won," he stated.

"Yes, she did," I laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his temple, because he couldn't keep his eyes off his mother. He was totally and truly his mommy's boy. Not that I blamed him, but he had a bond with her, just like I had one with Bethy. But my son looked at his mother the way I used to look at mine, so yeah, I totally fucking got it. "You'd better go give her goodbye kisses before you head to Mrs. Cope's, yeah?"

"Yeah," he said in his usual slow, smiling way.

"Yeah," I mimicked him, walking him to the screen door, only to set him down.

His short, chubby legs pumped furiously across the yard, making a beeline straight for his mother. She knelt down, letting him tackle her onto her back, wriggling and squirming up to her face so that he could kiss her. My heart squeezed tight in my chest at how much I loved them sometimes. My family meant everything to me. It had been the reason I'd lost my mind the night before with Bella, because she needed to understand.

Every step, every scar, every pregnancy had been _ours – _mine and Bella's. It had been a struggle, a fight, and a fucking phenomenal victory to get where we were. Bethy had been a beautiful surprise that neither of us regretted, and Samuel had been the result of a really fucked up situation. He'd been conceived in the middle of Bethy's kidnapping. And Bella had fought so fucking hard to protect him, to carry him, because he'd been so strong, so big that he'd truly taken his tole on her physically, which probably explained how attached they were to one another.

Breaking my gaze away from the yard, I faced the duo in the living room. "Bethy, Caleb...it's time to go," I told them. "Get your lunches and snacks," I said, pointing to the kitchen as they got up from the couch.

"Okay, Daddy," Bethy chirped, looking like a setting sun.

Today's color was orange – an orange floral shirt with a denim skirt, and matching Chucks and hair thingies. Two long braids fell down each of her shoulders as she rushed past me, with Caleb as a younger shadow.

"Yes, Unca Edwurrd," Caleb answered.

He grabbed his lunchbox and bolted out the door to see his mother, who scooped him up to plant kisses on his cheeks.

I looked down at Bethy, who was holding her brother's lunchbox in one hand and hers in the other.

"Piggie back, Daddy," she ordered, smiling up at me.

"Your wish is my command," I chuckled, reaching down to pick her up, but flipping her so she landed on my shoulders with a squeal of delight and her legs on either side of my neck, lunches still in a tight grip. "Watch that noggin' of yours," I told her, ducking out the screen door.

She leaned down to hug my head, gigging and planting sloppy kisses to my cheek. "I forgot the extra 'mooches this morning," she whispered. "Sorry, Daddy."

"Oh, and you're not done, either," I growled dramatically at her. "That's not enough, little sweetness!"

I walked across the yard, holding onto her legs so she wouldn't fall, because she had a tendency to just...trust me. She wouldn't hold on, nor would she even try. Bella took the lunches from her hands so that I could spin Bethy around to my front, pretending to almost drop her, just to hear the hilarious squeak of surprise.

"Now..._more_!" I ordered, and my baby girl grabbed my face, giving my lips, my nose, my chin, and my cheeks extra love. "That's much better. I wasn't going to be able to face the day without those."

"Now you can!" she sang, puckering her lips for one more.

"I stole one last night, though," I whispered to her. "While you were sleeping."

She gasped, her little mouth forming an adorable circle. "You didn't!" she argued. "D-Daddy, I-I w-was s-saving th-them!"

Bella and Rose giggled softly, turning away, and even Kurt chuckled silently, because Bethy truly sounded affronted. Caleb and Sammy grinned from the car.

"Aw, baby," I whined, shaking my head. "I couldn't help it. I needed them to go to sleep."

Bethy pouted, giving me a slight tilt to her head. Sweet green eyes looked up at me through long eyelashes, and I suddenly was reminded of that cat in Shrek. I wrapped a braid around my hand, tugging it lightly.

"I'm sorry, little sweetness," I sighed, giving her the same look back, and that's when Rose and Bella truly lost it, hiding it behind their hands. "I really couldn't help it. I'll make it up to you. You can take one back."

Bethy's eyes softened, and a slow, wicked grin spread over her face, not unlike one her mother sported occasionally. Tiny hands grabbed my face again, and my cheek was given the sweetest, softest kiss of them all.

"Mine," she grunted with a nod. "I stole it back."

"That's my girl," I chuckled, wanting to just smother her to death hugs and kisses. There was a part of me that wanted only my family for the day, but I knew it was impossible. We had too much to do. "Be good and be safe today. Okay?"

"'Kay, Daddy. Love you!" she told me, and I set her down to let her clamber into the car.

Once all the kids had screamed their goodbyes, Rose pulled back out the driveway. Bella spun on Kurt, who truly looked the worse for wear, but he braced himself for some more sparring. I shot him a wink from behind my wife, scooping her up into my arms.

"Give the guy a break, sweetness," I crooned in her ear as she burst into an adorable laugh. "You'll hurt him."

Kurt sighed with relief, giving me a grateful look. "I'm going to start on that research, Bella," he said quickly, darting away before she could either argue or scramble down out of my arms.

"Edward," she whined, but her protests were ignored as I walked her back to the house.

"Nope, not listening," I sang, opening my mouth to her neck. "You've worked out. Now you can eat some breakfast, dammit."

Bella giggled, sagging in my arms. Tiny fingers cupped my face, because she couldn't get to my hair due to my baseball cap. "You're the bestest in the whole wide world," she purred teasingly, bringing my lips to hers – and sounding just like our daughter.

I walked her into the kitchen, plopping her down onto the counter.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked in a whisper and a touch of laughter.

"You," I growled, stepping between her legs. My fingers slipped just under the front of her tank top, grazing the sweet, but sweaty skin there. My thumb found one of her old scars and loved it thoroughly. "I'm thinking...chocolate syrup, whipped cream, maybe some..._cherries_. You need your energy back from all that workin' out..."

Bella laughed, her head falling back, and I took the opportunity to leave an open mouth kiss to her neck. Movement caught my eye in the stainless steel fridge, which meant _someone _was just outside the kitchen, but I didn't stop. Dragging my lips up to her ear, I dragged my teeth along the spot that always caused her to whimper just a little.

My hand flattened underneath her shirt, pulling her closer to me. My other hand wrapped her ponytail around my hand, forcing her mouth to mine. Warm fingers slipped up my arms and under the sleeves of my t-shirt, and I knew Bella was tracing every swirl of my ink on my upper arm. By now, she had the shit memorized. I claimed her mouth, relishing the taste of her, sweet, salty, and just Bella, finally pulling back to press my forehead to hers.

"Love you, sweetness," I breathed, because her laughter, her happy smile at the moment was too much to resist. I fucking lived for that sound.

"Love you, too, Edward," she sighed, grazing my lips with her own one more time. "Breakfast, baby..." she reminded with an urging tone and a giggle.

"Oh, yeah," I chuckled, stepping back from her, but pointing a finger in her direction. "You make me lose track of shit."

"Yeah, like that's hard to do," she chortled wryly, rolling her eyes. "I still need a shower, you know."

"I'll show you hard..." I growled, starting to step back to her, but we were no longer alone in the kitchen. "Morning Kyra, Cassie," I said, barely letting my eyes drift away from my wife's smug smirk. Her back was to them, but I'd been totally busted. However, I was pretty sure Bella didn't give a fuck, because she was looking at me like I was what she was about to devour for breakfast.

Bella licked her lips, shook her head, and then slipped down gracefully from the counter. "Morning, guys," she greeted with a smile.

Both ladies were dressed casually in jeans and long sleeve henleys, though high end, from the looks of it. Cassie looked like she was fighting her smile, but Kyra's face was expressionless.

"Please, join us. Coffee's made, and I think Edward was about to make breakfast," Bella said, snorting on the last word.

I grinned, shaking my head and turning away from the women in the room. I gathered down mugs from the cabinet, pouring three cups and setting them on the counter.

"Go get your shower, baby," I told Bella. "It'll be ready by the time you're done."

"Sure," she said, standing up on her toes to kiss me. "Be right back."

I nodded, watching her walk away.

I expected a snarky and ungrateful attitude from Kyra by the time I turned my attention to her and Cassie as they took seats at my kitchen bar, but I was wrong. Both were pretty quiet as I pulled out the real breakfast, not the hot fudge sundae shit I'd threatened to pour all over my wife.

"Did you guys sleep okay?" I asked, whisking eggs, starting the bacon, and popping toast into the toaster.

"Yes, Edward. Thank you," Kyra said, and I looked back over my shoulder to see Cassie nodding quietly. "Um...did you find anything last night?"

I shook my head, continuing to work. "No. Nothing. But if the asshole drove up to my dad's, then we destroyed the tire tracks when we came in afterward. No one tried to break in, and it didn't look like they'd come through the woods." I shrugged a shoulder. "We should hear from our guy Wes today, though. He sent the flower and letter off to the FBI lab."

"FBI?" Cassie gasped, practically choking on her coffee.

"Easy," I chuckled, sliding a napkin her way. "He's a friend doing us a favor. Alice will still do most of the computer work. You'll see. I'm sure Bella will take you out there today." I jerked a thumb toward the window, where Gravity's office was already starting to fill up. Makenna had just pulled in, with Mickey not far behind her.

"Why would she do that?" Kyra asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "This type of case requires everyone to help – _especially you_. Sometimes, there will be someone around you that you may not suspect. We'll need you two to look at videos, pictures, maybe try to tell us about some past issues. You don't have any appointments today, so the girls and Kurt want to work with you."

"You won't be with us?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes at my stove, because I could hear disappointment.

"No. Emmett, Jasper, and I are going to the arena today to speak with security before your show next week. We also have to stop by some TV station you're supposed to go to in a few days. We need to see a layout of the building, just in case something happens," I explained with my back still facing them.

I plated the eggs, toast, and bacon, reaching in the fridge to grab a bowl of fruit I'd cut up for the kids. I set it all down in front of them, sliding a stack of plates down.

"I see you still cook," Kyra purred with a smile, looking up at me through her eye lashes.

"I have since I was fourteen," I countered, shrugging one shoulder, but glanced up when Bella walked back into the room, looking fresher and slightly amused.

"Yeah, you told me back then," Kyra sighed, "but you never had the chance to show me."

Cassie gave me an apologetic smile, taking a bite of toast. "Thanks, Edward."

"No problem," I told her, giving my wife a wink. "Just in time, sweetness," I chuckled, meaning for both breakfast and for saving my ass, and I swung her up onto a stool.

She grinned, shaking her head, because she'd totally heard that shit. Her smile fell, because she had to tug her shirt back down, but it was the stares from the two other ladies that had caused the room to suddenly freeze. I'd exposed Bella's old scars without thinking.

"Sorry, love," I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"It's all good," she murmured, pulling the bacon closer. "Thanks, baby," she sang with a grin, popping a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth.

"I'm going to grab the guys and get on the road, baby," I told her, kissing her cheek. "Is Rose getting the kids?"

"One of us will," Bella told me with a nod. "Keep in touch. Be safe."

"You, too," I whispered against her cheek. "Love you. You call me when you're done telling them."

"'Kay," she whispered back.

Grabbing my jacket and keys off of the kitchen table, I gave the ladies a wave and headed out to grab the guys. With one last glance back at my girl, I also decided to have the girls keep an eye out for Bella. I was pretty sure she would need them after her talk with Kyra.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"No, Alice, you'll have to handle it until we get out there," I said on my cell phone as I cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. It had been uneasy in the room, because I could see the side glances that both Kyra and Cassie were giving me after having seen my scars. "You need time to run the prints anyway, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she chanted in her usual three time manner. "I just was letting you know that Wes wasn't able to get anything off of the flower. There was a partial print on the letter, so I'll set the search now."

"Okay. We'll be out a little later, but you can call me if you need me," I told her.

"You all right?"

"Yup," I sighed, throwing the dishrag back into the sink. "Never better."

"Okay," she said, dragging the word out. "Later."

I pocketed my phone, walking around the kitchen and into the living room. Cassie was seated on the sofa, but Kyra was gazing up at a few pictures that Edward and I deemed priceless. They were the photos of our parents, before and after we'd been born. Carlisle and my dad, Charlie, had been best friends from about middle school on, and due to Carlisle's military career and my dad's business, they hadn't been able to get their wives together as often as they'd wanted. When they had, though, Renee and Liz had been instant BFFs. I was pretty sure both beautiful women were plotting to put us together before we were even born, so the fact that we _were_ together, married, and had children made the pictures Kyra was currently staring at all the more special to me and Edward.

"You've known Edward your whole life," Kyra surmised, not looking at me, but strolling to the wall unit to look at the rest of our framed memories.

"Actually, no," I said, smiling when she glanced up at me. "Our parents wanted that for us, but life kind of got in the way. My mother died when I was almost nine. My dad and I lived in Seattle. Edward's mother died when he was twelve, and Carlisle's job kept him pretty scarce. We met then," I said, pointing to the picture of the day I was born. I was curled tightly around a three-month-old Edward, not unlike how I slept next to him now. "And then again when we were twelve and thirteen. He and his dad lived here in Forks. I went to school in Seattle, Edward was shipped off to military school in California, and Carlisle was always traveling, so I never really saw him until I was about twenty-six, when he...when he and Carlisle..."

I took a deep breath and let it out, well aware that both women were watching me. I gazed up at a picture of mine and Edward's wedding day. I'd been seven months pregnant with Bethy, but the pure unadulterated love that surrounded us was what pushed me forward.

I turned back to Kyra. "The guy that's following you, that's leaving flowers for you... We classify him as a stalker, but he's more, Kyra," I started. "What I'm about to tell you will scare you, but I'm hoping you at least listen. This isn't to be taken lightly, because your stalker is showing us signs like we've seen before. He's delusional, claiming that you...owe him somehow. He's smart, because he's able to get so very close to you without alerting you. And he's deadly, because he has every intention of getting to you. Until we study his profile, narrow down suspects, and learn new information, we won't know exactly what we're dealing with, but I..."

"Have an idea?" Kyra asked. "Edward said you know criminals... that you understand this...this thing that's happening."

She sat down next to Cassie, and both women gave me their undivided attention.

"My _guess_ is that he's a serial stalker," I told them, sitting down across from them in the chair, "which means he's done this before, and I'm willing to bet once we're able to really start looking into the people that work around you, study some old security video, and figure out what to look for, we're going to discover there is a trail of...victims prior to you."

"Why do you think that?" Cassie piped up, her brow furrowing as she glanced between me and Kyra.

"Because his letter to you was a true threat," I stated, looking down at my lap. I was wearing shorts, so the scar on my thigh stood out. I rubbed my thumb over it, drawing from the love that Edward had ravished on me the night before. I needed it to get through this next conversation. "Because he sounds like Riley Miller."

Just saying the name made me queasy. I huffed a breath, finally meeting Kyra's gaze. Her eyes, though, were on my leg as I continued to touch it.

"Who?" Cassie whispered, but I went on.

"You need to understand why we've placed all these restrictions, all these rules around you. You need to know just what could happen if you let your guard down for one single second," I explained, my voice just a little too sharp.

I began to talk, and I didn't stop. I couldn't look at them, either. I spoke to some spot on the sofa between them, but they never interrupted, except to clarify something.

Beginning with my job, with Gravity, I told them about Senator Alvarez and his fetish for young girls and spankings. I told them about Charlie, Royce King, and King's reliable right hand man, Riley Miller. I explained how Carlisle had started my business, was someone I could trust, and about a strange phone call from him to stay low and out of sight. And I had to stop for a moment when I spoke of a long shower that I never should've taken, how it had allowed that one brief lapse in caution that let a man into my hotel room just outside of San Francisco.

"Miller was...a monster," I whispered, getting up from my chair. "There's no other word for him. Technically, the FBI now has him labeled as a serial killer, but that doesn't even come close to painting the real picture of him," I continued, starting to pace in the living room.

I spoke of cabins, basements, and rats. I described my three days of torture, starvation, and thirst. While speaking of the smell of burned flesh, fresh blood, and the feel of being touched without permission, I gazed out my living room window out over my yard. I had to force myself to remember that it was over, that I was home, that Edward's soothing voice was just a phone call away once the story was over.

"Miller kept telling me that I _couldn't stop him._ He repeatedly showed me exactly what keeping me strapped to a table was _doing to him_. And he told me it would only be _him that I would see_." I paused, finally facing the women, who now were on the edge of my sofa, looking rather worried. "Do you hear your letter in there?"

Kyra nodded, as did Cassie, but it was the former that spoke. "Did he... I mean, were you..."

"Raped?" I asked, and she nodded again. "No. I wasn't, but he came damned close," I sighed, sitting down in front of them again. I rubbed my scar again on my leg. "I'm covered in these...mainly my torso. But this one..." I smiled, shaking my head. "This was the last one the asshole gave me, because just as he was about to...finish, an alarm sounded."

Continuing the story, I explained how my girls were working with Edward and Carlisle's crew. I had no alternative but to tell Kyra exactly what those boys used to do for a living. Once I'd told them everything – beach houses, PTSD, mountain cabins, Royce King's arrest, fearless, selfless mercenaries – I sighed wearily.

"What happened to Miller?" Kyra asked, gazing up at me, her face softening a bit.

"He's dead," I stated coldly, nodding once.

The room fell silent. There was a part of me that wanted to run from the house and call Edward, just to hear his voice. And I totally planned to do just that, but not yet.

Meeting Kyra's gaze, I saw awe, nausea, and a whole lot of fear, whether the latter was of me, I wasn't sure, because she flinched when I moved. But I also saw understanding, because she now knew why I'd frozen at the top of some basement steps, why my body was covered in scars, and why Edward was so very protective of me – almost violently so.

"I know that laying low can be hard," I told her gently. "I know that being unable to follow your routine, speak with friends and family, and constantly looking over your shoulder is a pain in the ass. I had to stay in hiding, speak to no one, and avoid being seen at all costs. You can work, at least...not everything, but some things. We _will_ protect you, but you have to do as we tell you. Trust me...I will do _everything_ that I possibly can to keep this guy away from you. I promise," I said, standing up from my chair. "No one should experience what I did. And when it comes to cases like this, Edward and those boys aren't just...private investigators working for me; they become something..._else._"

Kyra turned to Cassie, speaking softly. "Will you go get our things? We'll need them out at their office."

Cassie nodded and silently stood up and left the room.

Kyra turned back to me, swallowing nervously. "I'm sorry I've been...difficult," she said simply, wrinkling her nose a bit. "I really didn't believe Gator when he said this guy was...more. I've had rambunctious fans before, so I just didn't see the difference, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. And if we're wrong, and it is just an over-zealous fan, then I'll apologize now."

"But you don't think he is," she stated.

"I don't think he is," I sighed, shaking my head no. "I'd rather be safe than sorry." I started to leave the room, because I really needed to call my husband and grab some shoes before we went out to my office. "Look, Kyra," I sighed, facing her, "I know you don't like me, and a byproduct of that is that you don't trust me. But my experience will help you."

She was shaking her head no, and then stood up. "I don't _know_ you, Bella, and I envy you," she groaned, looking away from me and at a picture of me and Edward at the beach safe house from when we were hiding out, just the two of us. "You have no idea how much he's changed. I hardly recognized him when he walked into his father's office. He was..."

"Cold. Before, I mean," I finished for her, and she nodded. "Yeah, he was that way when I met him. He just...changed."

I could still see her jealousy, and I could tell that she'd meant what she'd told Edward in the car the day before. She'd recognized the Cullen name when she'd heard that Carlisle had taken over Solstice Music. No matter how that very first meeting would've had turned out, she still would've asked about Edward. I wanted to tell her to fucking forget it, but I was too drained from the dredging up of Miller's memory.

"You're lucky," she sighed.

"I am," I agreed. "I'll be right back, and then we'll head out to the office."

I walked down the hall, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I couldn't dial Edward fast enough.

"Sweetness," he answered, almost sounding relieved. "How'd it go?"

"Just...peachy," I muttered, snatching my sneakers out of my closet, smiling at his amused and very sexy chuckle. "It went fine. She listened."

"I don't care about her," he scoffed, and I could practically see his beautiful green eyes rolling. "How are you, love?"

"I'm...tired," I admitted. "I just needed to hear your voice after that."

"Okay," he sang dramatically. "Then listen to this shit..."

For the next five minutes, he made me giggle by telling me all about the boys pretending to be news anchors at the TV station, and currently, they were rock stars at the arena. Jasper even got on the phone and ratted Emmett out about some threesome conversation they'd had in the car. By the time a cry of pain echoed through the phone, due to someone getting the shit beat out of them, I was in tears of hysterical laughter.

The phone fumbled loudly, and Edward got back on the line, panting. "I swear to God, I didn't listen to that fucked up threesome bullshit, baby. I-I p-promise. I-I s-swear," he sputtered quietly.

"Oh, Edward," I tried to croon, but it only came out as a chuckle. "We've had that conversation before. I do believe that you and I are fairly selfish bitches, and we don't share. And no matter how fuckhot you are, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't touch me...even to get to you."

His laughter was deep and sexy through the line. "No one touches you," he huffed, but broke into another chuckle. "Wait! Did you just call me a bitch?"

"I did. Now...hurry the hell up and get home to me," I ordered, still laughing.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered through his own laughter.

~oOo~

"Rules," Alice huffed, looking fierce as she slid Kyra's and Cassie's phones toward them. And hell, if she didn't sound like me the night before. "When it comes to communication, there are rules." She rounded he gaze on Cassie, who flinched. "No tweeting, no email, no unauthorized phone calls. From this point on, there will be no more promoting."

"Okay," Cassie breathed, pulling her phone closer, but not actually picking it up. I was pretty sure she was afraid to even touch the screen.

Alice turned her smart, sharp gaze on Kyra. "And you... Who touches your phone?" she asked.

"Well, I... I mean, everyone – Gator, Cassie, Ike..." Kyra rambled off, looking a touch nervous.

The name Ike caused me, Rose, and Mickey to snap our gazes around to her. He was the one person we hadn't met yet and who was due in later that day. Our curiosity was about to get the best of us.

"Sometimes, it freezes on me. And they put appointments and contacts in it for me," she explained nervously.

"Okay, well...new rule for you, too," Alice huffed, rolling her eyes. "If it freezes, you bring it to me. And no one is to touch it from this point on. Someone downloaded a tracking app onto it, and that was how they were aware of where you were. _At all times._" Alice glared at both women. "As much as I live for technology, it can be a pain in the ass. It's the easiest way for someone to snatch your identity, find out where you are, or steal from you. You have to be careful. Now, I've cleared both phones completely, changed your numbers, and now you belong to me," she smiled evilly, causing Rose to snicker softly from her chair next to me. "Every inbound, outbound, and missed call will record onto that computer," she stated, pointing to the computer room. "Every email, text, and photo will come through me first. I'm filtering everything. Hell, if you can...don't use the sons of bitches at all."

Kurt snorted, glancing up from his laptop and giving Alice an amused smirk. "Wouldn't tracking her calls make it easier to find this guy, Ali? I mean...let her answer it, use it."

"Not at the moment," she answered him, falling down in her chair in front of her collection of computers. "Because this guy has only given us the first taste. And he's writing, not calling...yet. Which reminds me," she said, spinning to face me. "Bells, he's..."

"Dèja vu," I stated simply, ignoring my girls' and Kurt's worried looks. "Yeah, I know. Which makes me think there's a history out there to be found, but finding it is the problem."

"Okay, so what are we working on today?" Makenna asked, leaning on the table next to my arm.

I took a deep breath, looking around at my crew. "Kurt's working on the internet – the rumors now flying around about Edward, where the blogs originate from, and he's watching Twitter. Alice is now running a scan for that partial print that Wes found on the note, scanning through call logs from both Kyra's and Cassie's phones, and waiting for Gator's contact to send some old security footage from Kyra's last few gigs. We're specifically looking for the last hotel visit that earned her the flower before the one at Carlisle's." I rubbed my temple, mentally scrolling down the list. "Mack, you and I are going to sit down with Cassie and go over some old issues and photographs. Rose, I'd like you and Mickey to work with Kyra, please. Go over her schedule, what we should expect and from whom. The guys are working with security at the TV station and the arena."

"What about Carlisle?" Rose asked, glancing up from the notes she was taking.

"He's with Gator and Alec. Ike Raulson is flying into Seattle today. I believe they're getting him settled in someplace, if not at Carlisle's," I told her.

Not one word of argument was heard. In fact, everyone teamed off like I'd asked. We had a few hours before the kids needed to be picked up from Mrs. Cope's, and the boys weren't due back just yet. The room became a flurry of work, hushed whispers, and typing.

"Okay, so let's see..." Mack hummed to herself, but she was pulling up some pictures that we'd found on Kyra's official Facebook page. They spanned throughout most of the singer's career, including the early stages when she was working on the children's show. "Cassie, is there anyone you don't like? I mean, is there someone that makes _you_ uncomfortable?" she asked her.

Cassie wrinkled her nose, but didn't answer right away.

"Think, honey," I urged, softening my voice. "Kyra's used to being surrounded all day by rude, obnoxious people. She probably doesn't even give it a second thought anymore, but you... You would notice. Think back... Is there someone in Kyra's dating life maybe, or even just someone casual that you didn't like?"

Cassie laughed, though it was completely humorless. Then she looked up at me apologetically. "Sorry," she sighed, shaking her head. "I know he's your husband, but you have no idea what happened to Kyra after Afghanistan..."

I sighed, wincing a bit, but braced myself for this next conversation. "There's not much you can tell me about Edward that will shock me, Cassie, so just...tell us."

"Edward really tried to take care of us over there, you know?" she started, still looking rather sheepish, and I knew right then that she liked Edward, respected him – and me, too, from how she was so very polite. "We were the only girls, and he felt bad when things got rough or people got out of hand."

Mack and I nodded, because that sounded like Edward – always the protector, even if it was something as simple as making sure no one overstepped their bounds. I could well imagine that both of Edward's parents had ingrained in him to be that way.

Cassie gave a side glance Kyra's way, probably to make sure that she wasn't listening, and then turned back to us. "Oh, they were attracted to each other instantly, but Edward never led her on. I can attest to that," she stated, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I love Kyra; she's my best friend, my boss, and I'd do anything for her, but she used him just as much as he used her. Sorry..." she added, giving me another pained look.

I chuckled, grabbing her hand. "I'm aware of their relationship, so just talk."

"I overheard Edward tell Kyra that he wasn't the dating type. That he was stuck in a war, and he didn't even know if he'd even come home, so he couldn't be anything..._more_ to her. He didn't lead her on...it was the other way around," Cassie said with a grimace. "She knew," she scoffed. "I told her to tell Edward that she was married, but that it was over, but Kyra was pissed about the divorce taking so long. I think she used Edward to get over Roger, to be honest, because she wasn't with anyone at all up until the USO tour."

"Wait, wait, wait," Mack stopped her, holding up her hands. "Let me get this straight... Kyra got married at eighteen, filed for divorce at nineteen, and still didn't knock boots until she was twenty-one?"

"Mack," I groaned, rolling my eyes at Cassie's giggle. "That's so crass...stop listening to Emmett."

Mack grinned, shoving me a little.

"No, she didn't," Cassie snickered. "She really loved Roger, but he cheated...with the woman he's currently married to, actually. But he played her...took her for a lot of money, and she dragged it out. On purpose."

"Ah," I sighed, sitting back in my chair, because I could just see how the whole thing had happened.

Kyra had most likely been head over heels in love at the young age of eighteen, but Roger saw nothing but dollar signs when he looked at the singer, so he dated her, married her, and then when he found the one person he wanted to be with, he cheated on her. So when she filed for divorce and he'd wanted money, she'd decided to punish him. I wasn't sure that I blamed her on that one.

"She didn't sleep with anyone, because she was trying to prove his adultery," I surmised, raising an eyebrow at Cassie.

"Yeah, exactly." She nodded vehemently. "Until Edward. He was the first guy that caught her eye. I'm not sure she was in love with him, but he did make her feel safe, protected. I think she just wanted to latch onto that...and not let go."

"And now?" Makenna snarked, rolling her eyes at my tsk to her.

Cassie snorted, but leaned in closer. "She's so fucking scared, Bella. And seeing Edward again...he really does make her feel safe. You all do," she stated, sitting back up a bit. "I know she doesn't show it, but she is grateful for your help."

Mack and I nodded, waiting for her to continue, because she obviously had a point to make.

"Anyway," Cassie sighed, "after we left Afghanistan, Kyra was...angry. She thought for sure Edward would change his mind. She told all of us that if he called, to patch him through to her immediately. She didn't care what she was doing."

"But he didn't call," I added, because Edward and Kyra had argued about this in the car the day before.

"No, he didn't. And I didn't think he would, either," she answered, shaking her head. "But after a few weeks turned into months, she became...hard, cold. She was divorced by then, working on movies, a new album, and she started dating. If you could call it that..." Cassie's voice trailed off. "I tried to calm her down, get her to stop, but it gave her some sort of satisfaction. She'd really loved Roger, had really felt safe with Edward, and both had rejected her, so she did the same to others."

I wrinkled my nose, letting a long, slow breath out. "Was there someone that took it wrong?"

"There were a few, but you have to understand how it is in Hollywood," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "They just...get over it. They move on to the next shooting star."

"Okay, well, we found a director, a co-star, and a producer..." Mack said, pointing to her screen. "Was there someone else, maybe?"

"The co-star was a publicity stunt," Cassie answered immediately. "The powers that be thought that if they acted like they had fallen in love just like their characters, then the draw to the film would be bigger. It worked. The producer was an ass. He used her as arm candy, and then once he was finished with his project, they split up. The director was really sweet, though. Jordan Nichols...so cute that he should've been in front of the camera and not behind it. And I think he got the worst of her attitude. He was young, new to the business, and lucked out with getting her to agree to his film. But _he_ broke up with _her_. I was there. He couldn't take her drinking, her late nights, or her flirting with other men."

"Jordan Nichols is hot," Mack muttered, an incredulous look on her face when she asked the next question. "How'd she let that get away?"

Cassie chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know...I don't look at guys, really. But I liked Jordan. He was polite, willing to look past her attitude, but he just got tired of it after a while, you know?"

I peeked over Makenna's shoulder to see what the guy looked like. My eyebrows shot up, because he was really hot. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. With chestnut hair that seemed to have a touch of curls to it, deep brown, sultry eyes, and a beautiful smile, he stood next to Kyra at some formal event. He wore a tux in the photo, but even in a quickly taken picture, I could tell that the man was in shape.

"Damn," I chuckled, looking back to Cassie. "_And_ he's sweet?"

"Oh yeah, like flowers, candles, massages type sweet," Cassie giggled. "And I would love to see her with him. In fact," she said, lowering her voice to barely a whisper, "_he's _the director for her video."

"Hot damn," Makenna cheered, covering her mouth when the whole room looked up at her.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Okay, so note to self," I chuckled, thinking that if we could get Kyra's attention off of my husband and back onto Jordan, that would definitely be a good thing. "Now...those are the guys that seemed all right. What about others?"

Cassie shook her head. "She started to sneak around after Jordan, because I was pissed and she avoided me. I pleaded his case just about every day. We'd go to bed, but she'd sneak out to party. I was a afraid she'd need rehab if it got any worse."

"I remember that," Makenna murmured. "She was seen with some of the biggest club-goers in LA."

"Fuck," I sighed, giving a glance across the room. "You know...eventually, she's going to have to own up to her sexual history. We'll need to know them. All of them."

"She barely acknowledges it to me," Cassie countered, "but I'd be willing to bet this guy may be a jilted lover."

"Can you try?" I asked her. "She's definitely going to open up quicker to you than me. She fights me – and considers me in the way of something she wants."

"Aw, she doesn't want Edward," Cassie groaned, putting her head in her hands. "She thinks she does, but I really just think it's closure she needs. He's the only guy that told her no...that didn't follow her around like a puppy."

Mack sucked her teeth, rolling her eyes. "She'll get closure if she keeps that shit up. It'll be Bellsy that gives it to her."

I pursed my lips at the girl I loved like a baby sister and shook my head. "Shut it, Mack."

Cassie chuckled, but then shrugged. "Perhaps this is all a lesson for her. Gator and I have been trying to get her straight for some time now. And this will be hard."

We all let out a deep breath, but I thanked Cassie for her honesty. She was so damn quiet, but I knew that if I got her alone, she'd be filled with information that she probably wasn't even aware that she had.

Mack, Cassie, and I continued to work for the next hour. We searched through what seemed to be a billion pictures. Makenna made a small list of men that Cassie pointed out so that she could research them later. It was men Cassie was unsure of, men that she suspected Kyra had had a relationship with, and men that Cassie had not liked at all. The more we worked, the more she opened up, and I couldn't help but thank her again.

I glanced at my phone, seeing a missed text from Sarah. Looking at the time, I stood up. "Cassie, next, I want you to think about behind the scenes people. Maybe a bad mood, a bad day...and Kyra perhaps offended someone?" I said, but posed it like a question. "Mack will work with you, but I've got to go get the kids."

"You're going?" Rose asked, looking up from her conversation with Mickey and Kyra.

"Yeah," I said with a nod, gathering up my things. "Sarah needs to take Abby shopping for school clothes and supplies. The girls will want to go together. I'll keep Caleb with me. He and Sammy can suffer shopping together," I chuckled.

Everyone gave me a quick update as to their progress before I left. Alice had received the hotel security footage from the hotel that Kyra had gotten one of her flowers. She was currently scanning through it. The fingerprint was still being run through whatever database that the genius pixie used, as well. Rose, Mickey, and Kyra were all still going over the schedule in detail. The next event was another recording session in two days, then a TV interview with a local morning show, and finally, a concert at the arena, the latter having been scheduled ages ago, where most of the proceeds went to charity. Lastly, Kurt looked up, bleary-eyed and tired, telling me that there was no new information concerning Edward's presence in Kyra's life. Oh, blogs, social networks, and fans wanted to know who he was, but they weren't getting anywhere at finding out.

As I left, I just hoped that mystery _stayed_ a mystery, because I just couldn't have him threatened, as well.

**A/N...PLEASE READ THIS...Someone stated in a review from the last chapter that Bella was a ticking time bomb...BINGO. Please understand...Bella is carrying a lot of weight right now... She's trying to be professional, trying to help Carlisle with this woman, trying to keep her house running, and trying to keep her temper under control with Kyra's blatant disrespect. Yes, she asked Edward if they should take the case, due to his history with Kyra, but had it been a clone of Miller and nothing to do with Edward's past...she STILL would have taken the case, because that's just who Bella is.**

**Now...the threesome thing... Really? This bothered some of you, and I don't get it. Because I know for a FACT that most people (and certainly this is the case with my family and friends) use HUMOR to get through tough times. It breaks up the heavy shit, gives you a chance to step back and really look at things from another angle, and it keeps you from ending it all. Emmett wasn't even close to being serious...that's why at the end of the conversation, he verified that Edward didn't want anything to do with Kyra and suggested the PDA...and believe me, if you've never listened to men when they're talking trash...then you're totally missing out on genius conversations such as that one. It's sex, sports, drinking...and tits. Really. They aren't discussing nuclear science or color samples for the master bathroom. Nor are they usually all warm and fuzzy either. It's testosterone at its finest. O.o**

**Now...next chapter will move forward through time a bit. Not much, but about a week. You'll get to see Bethy's first day of kindergarten...and maybe...just MAYBE Bella's calm demeanor slips a touch... Hmmm?**

**I need to send 'mooches to JenRar for her mad beta skills. To GooberLou, who has battled it out with me over this damn timeline. And to MedusaInNY for helping with my blog. I want to send a GIANT GET WELL to les16. I hope you feel better soon.**

**Chapter 8 is done...so most likely it will post on Sunday. Until then... Later **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N...Okay, guys. It's time for the first day of kindergarten. :D Which means...there's an awful lot of Bethy in this one. There's some info, and then...the TV interview. I will give you guys a slight CLIFFIE WARNING. But it's nothing that send you into complete shock, or anything like that.**

**I think you guys will like this chapter. So I'll let you get on with it. :)**

CHAPTER 8

**EDWARD**

"Little sweetness, at least eat the toast for me. Okay?" I asked her, trying not to ruffle my baby girl's feathers so early on such an important day. She was fucking nervous enough about her first day of kindergarten as it was.

I glanced up when Bella walked into the kitchen, carrying a clean, dressed, still pretty sleepy Samuel in her arms. She set him down next to his sister, and he immediately started shoveling Cheerios into his mouth. Appetite was not a problem for my big guy.

"Pretty girl," Bella soothed in Bethy's ear, at the same time playing with her long hair. "Eat the toast, or even just the oatmeal, but you've got to have something. It'll make that funny feeling in your tummy not so bad, okay?"

In all honesty, I wasn't sure who was more nervous about Bethy's first day of school – me, Bella, or Bethy herself. Our daughter was gung-fucking-ho about getting new notebooks, paper, crayons, and pencils, and clothes shopping had been a mother/daughter party, but now that the actual day had arrived and Bethy realized it wasn't Mrs. Cope that she would be seeing, it was a completely different story.

I knew for a fucking fact that Sammy would grow up to be just like me, all nervous, shy, and quiet in school. Bethy, on the other hand, I'd hoped would attack school, making friends and socializing like the little hellion I knew her to be. I'd hoped that she'd be like Bella, with a sense of ease at everything she took on.

Bella locked worried gazes with me, but didn't say a word about Bethy. "Is everyone gone?" she asked me, still running her fingers lovingly through our daughter's hair.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "They left about twenty minutes ago to head to that next recording session. Alec is handling this one." Bella started to open her mouth, but I stopped her. "And yes, he's totally keeping an eye on Raulson. I can't imagine what Alec will say to the guy if he starts his same old sh...crap."

I fought my smile as Bethy finally picked up her spoon, putting a tiny bite of oatmeal in her mouth – though begrudgingly, I noted.

"Good," Bella huffed, stepping away to grab my cup of coffee from my hand, before kissing my jaw. "She just needed the focus off of her," my girl whispered, giving me another kiss. "Anyway," she sighed, walking back to Bethy. "I don't trust Ike."

I shook my head, because I didn't trust the asshole, either. He'd arrived about a week ago and had chosen to stay with my father, because he damn well wasn't coming to my house. In fact, he wasn't allowed anywhere near it. And that rule came from not only me, but Alice, Alec, and Bella, as well. I wasn't sure he was truly behind Kyra's threats, but he offended everyone at every turn. He was pompous, cranky, and insulting. The first recording session he'd attended had resulted in just about everyone jumping to Kyra's defense – and that included my crew and the technicians at the studio. He'd insulted Kyra's performance, her tone, and her pitch. It had been almost abusive.

In fact, Raulson had upset everyone so much that the techs at the studio had needed Kyra back the very next day. I'd had to drive her by myself to make up some missing part of the song. It had only taken an hour to record it, but at that point, we were all about to strangle the old fucker every time he was around. From that moment on, my father told him to keep his fucking mouth shut during recordings. The old fart shut the fuck up, but the snide comments continued after the sessions. He truly was a miserable son of a bitch.

Kyra, on the other hand, didn't seem to think anything of it. And _that_ bothered every woman on our team. They weren't exactly signing up for the Kyra Bailey fan club, but they thought she deserved to be recognized for her talent. Personally, I thought Kyra had been around the asshole so long that she didn't know any better.

And holy fuck, if he didn't recognize me in an instant. I fought my smile at the memory of the pure fear that splashed across the old fucker's face. It wasn't just that he didn't like me; I scared the fucking hell out of the man. Thinking back to when he'd been with Kyra on the USO tour, it made total sense. I didn't put up with abusive, insulting nonsense. I'd unknowingly acted as a shield between them back then.

Eying Bethy as her breakfast slowly started to disappear, I sighed not only in relief that she was eating, but wearily at Kyra's attitude the last few days. She'd been flirty and had started using a new tactic. She'd wait until my wife wasn't anywhere around to say something, speak of the past, toss innuendos my way. In fact, she'd wait until _no one_ was around, except that I told Bella about it each and every time, _if_ she didn't sneak up on the situation herself. I was pretty sure it had gotten worse once Raulson had shown up.

"It's not that I think he's behind this," Bella said, dropping a kiss to a quiet Bethy's head, "but he's so mean..."

I walked to my girls, kissing Bella's temple, only to look down at Bethy. She seemed to be finished, picking away at her oatmeal. "Pretty girl, is that all you want?"

"Yes, Daddy," she answered, looking up at me. "I'm finished."

"Go brush your teeth, then. Gamma should be here any minute to take Sammy. We need to leave soon," I told her, swinging her down off the stool onto the floor.

Moments later, little thumping footfalls echoed down the hallway.

"I'm nervous for her," Bella whispered, snickering a bit, but wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Me, too," I sighed, brushing my lips across hers. "If we leave soon enough, we can have a talk with her, yeah?"

Bella nodded, and we both turned when Esme walked into the house.

"Gamma!" Sammy chirped, his fists still full of cereal. He happily grinned up at her.

"Hello, my handsome boy," she crooned to him, placing kisses to his chubby cheeks. "Are you ready for our date today?"

"Yeah," he said in his slow, crookedly grinning way, and both women giggled, because on more than one occasion, they'd told me that he was me made over when he did that.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at Esme and my wife swooning over us. I scooped up my boy and kissed his cheek. "Wash your hands there, pal," I told him, turning on the kitchen sink. Sticky hands shot out under the water, and Sammy rubbed his hands together. "Good boy," I praised, flinching when he flicked water at me when he shook his hands. "Tell them that we can't help being this hot, Sammy," I growled dramatically against the side of his head.

Sammy giggled, "Yeah...hot!"

Esme and Bella laughed, my wife snatching Samuel out of my arms.

"Yes, you are," she laughed, smooching a now hysterically giggling boy in her arms. "Both of you," she chuckled, kissing me, too.

Bethy came back into the room, and Esme knelt before her. She looked slightly pale, carrying a pink camo backpack that Bella said our daughter had insisted on getting. The color of the day was pink, with jeans, of course.

"It's a big day, huh, sweet one?" she asked her.

Bethy nodded, smiling a little. "Mommy says it's big kid school."

"It is," Esme agreed with a nod. "I'm sure you'll show them just how smart and sweet you are. And you'll be a good girl?"

"Yes, Gamma," Bethy whispered, looking to me and Bella.

"Okay, it's time to go," Bella said, giving Sammy a kiss before handing him to his grandmother.

Bethy was quiet as we loaded her and all her supplies up in the Volvo SUV. She stayed quiet up until we pulled into the parking lot of the school. I turned to look at her, seeing that her little brow was furrowed and her teeth were sinking into her bottom lip, just like Bella's when she was upset.

I got out of the car, opened the door, and swung her down to the asphalt, kneeling down in front of her. "Little sweetness, what has you so scared? School never bothered you before," I said softly, tucking an already stray lock of hair behind her ear and looking up when Bella knelt with us.

"Haley said," Bethy started, huffing and frowning. "H-Haley s-said th-that th-the b-big k-kids w-will m-make f-fun o-of m-me. Th-The w-way I-I t-talk..."

I looked to Bella, because I didn't know who the fuck this Haley was.

"Mrs. Cope's assistant," she whispered, but I could see tears forming in Bella's eyes at our daughter's painful admission. "Pretty girl, did she say this to you?"

"N-No, I-I h-heard h-her..."

I took a deep breath, pulling my baby girl into my arms as we all stood up. "Bethy, look at me," I said, tilting her chin so that her green met my own. "I won't lie to you, baby. They _may _try to make fun of your stutter, but you know what you do?"

She shook her head, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"You ignore them," I told her. "You know that feeling you get when you _think_ you're going to stutter? Like the words just won't come out the way you want?" I asked her, and she nodded again. "That's when you don't say anything. Just wait. Relax, and then the words will come. You know this, my smart girl. We've talked about it before."

We had talked about it. A lot. Bethy's stutter was easier to deal with than my own, because she only stuttered when she was nervous or thought she was in trouble. When I was her age, every single word had been utter fucking torture. We'd worked on it together, and I'd thought it was something she rarely thought about anymore. There was a part of me that wanted to find this Haley and tell her she should keep her big fucking trap shut.

"And you only talk that way when you're nervous, Bethy," Bella reminded her. "I promise that you'll have fun today. It's not the big deal you're making it out to be. You'll be with Abby, because Aunt Sarah and I made sure to keep you two together."

"Yeah?" my baby girl asked, her eyes brightening a bit.

"Yes," Bella and I both said with nods.

"I'm pretty sure Abby's just as scared, honey," Bella soothed, kissing her forehead. "And you liked Miss Gardner when you met her the other day."

Bethy nodded again, looking around when her name was called. I had to grin, because she looked so mixed up...excited, nervous, adorably curious – all the things that she got from her mother. I watched in utter amazement as a defiant little chin jutted out in determination, and I was reminded so much of Bella back when I'd first pulled her away from Miller that it caused my heart to sputter in my chest. Bella had used the same movement in order to steel herself for the next thing she needed to overcome.

"Christ," I breathed, hugging my girl close and burying my face in apple-smelling hair. "I love you so very much, little sweetness. You'll be just...perfect. Okay?"

"Pwomise, Daddy?"

"Oh, baby...you can't go wrong," I chuckled, fighting back tears at just how big she'd gotten. No one could rock me as much as my wife and kids could.

"Come here," Bella sighed, taking Bethy from me. "You know you can handle this, my beautiful girl. You go show 'em what awesome girls the Cullens are."

I laughed as Bella set Bethy back on her feet. "Now...should we go on in?" I asked her, and she nodded, so I grabbed backpack, lunch, and supplies out of the backseat. I knelt in front of her one more time. "And if someone is dumb enough to pick on you, baby...then you tell them what I am, who you are, and that I'll see them after school. Got me, little sweetness?" I asked her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow – and there was a part of me that wasn't fucking kidding about that shit, either.

Bethy giggled, grinning up at me, and then nodded. "Got it, Daddy."

It took all of about sixty seconds before my baby girl was okay to leave behind at school – just the sight of some of her friends from Mrs. Cope's daycare, Abby's presence, and the teacher's sweet smile. I grinned, shaking my head as we, along with several other nervous parents, left the room, because my smart girl was going to rock school.

But it was my teary-eyed wife I had to contend with once we were back to the car. I pulled her into my arms at the passenger side door.

"She's so big, Edward," Bella sobbed and laughed at the same time, because it seemed silly, yet time had flown with our oldest child.

"I know," I sighed, dropping kisses from her cheek down to her ear. "She's so much like you, though," I chuckled. "She'll be running the school before the day is out."

Bella giggled, smothering it into my neck. "Probably," she agreed, all sniffly sweet and clingy.

"Come on, sweetness," I said, opening the car door for her. "As much as I want to hang out here all day just to make sure she's all right, we have some things to do before coming back to get her."

"Yeah, and one of them is hunting down Haley," she growled, her brow furrowing.

I chuckled, cupping her cranky looking face. "Let it go, baby. I'm glad she heard it that way. It made it easier for me to talk to her about it, because I knew that was bugging her. Hell, it bugged me my whole life."

"Yeah?" she asked, looking hopeful. "Because I'll make a kid disappear for upsetting her."

I laughed, thinking the same thing, but I shook my head. "Leave the children alone, love. And yes, I wanted to talk to her about that anyway, so it all worked out. Okay?"

"Okay," Bella sighed, finally releasing my shirt from her tight grip. "Back to work, I guess."

"Yes, ma'am," I crooned, dropping a kiss to her lips. I took her top lip and bottom, only to tease her mouth with my tongue. "I love you. And we did a fucking awesome job with her, Bella..."

Bella grinned, cupping my face. "Yeah... Yeah, we did."

~oOo~

"Just show me, Alice," I sighed in frustration. "Computers and shit aren't my thing, but I'm not a fucking doofus."

Alice grinned, because Bella was cracking the fuck up behind us at the conference table. I smirked, rolled my eyes, and grasped ahold of Alice's chair, rolling her hard enough that she drifted almost the whole way out of the computer room.

"Jackass," she laughed, tiptoeing back up to me, only to punch my arm, which didn't hurt one fucking bit from the tiny pixie. "Fine. So you know I didn't get anything on this note the stalker left, right? The partial print just wasn't enough to bring up anything."

"Right," I urged her, waving my hand for her to go on.

"And the FBI lab didn't get shit on the flower, except that it had been burned with one of those butane lighters. Traces of the accelerant were found on one of the not so burned petals. It's a common fuel, especially in the..."

"Restaurant business," I answered for her. "They use those blow torches on like desserts to brown the top. You know...like flan...or lemon meringue pie."

"Yes! Exactly!" Alice chirped, ruffling my hair and nodding. "What I also did was take a really good look at the paper this note was printed on. And it's expensive shit...parchment-like, high end, really pretty stuff. It's almost like card-stock. The ink... According to the lab, it's pretty common stuff, but the type that's usually sold in bulk to large businesses."

I wasn't stupid, because I immediately picked up on what she was telling me. "This guy has money. The paper alone tells me that. So your theory of Kyra's wealth being a part of her draw is out the window."

"Maybe," she said, shrugging a shoulder. "But at least this gives us the tools to narrow it down. I've traced the paper to a company in South America. They ship everywhere, but they mainly supply large quantities to greeting card companies."

"Okay," I said, dragging the word out. "How's that point to Kyra?"

"The division of Solstice Music that resides in California is in the same building as All-Occasion Greeting cards," Bella piped up from the conference table.

Alice pointed a finger toward her, giving me a shit-eating grin. "That!" she chuckled.

My eyebrows shot up, and I leaned into look at the computer. Alice had pulled up a list of people that worked in that building. It was a really fucking long list.

"So all _I_ need to do is narrow down this list to people that match up to the profile we're trying to build," Alice said, like it was a simple fucking task.

Looking at the list, I was skeptical, because it was a thirty-something story building, with several companies, not to mention what looked like so many names that it would take a week to research them all.

"So eliminate the women," Bella said, turning around in her chair, "because this is a man that's threatening her. I'm sure of it, because women don't say 'I'll show you what you do to me.'"

"Take away anyone older than say...fifty," Rose added, coming to lean in the doorway, "because even Wes said that this guy would be between the ages of twenty-five and forty-five. Something about how that note was put together and some sort of control that he has over his obsession."

"Get rid of anyone that's been hired in say...the last two weeks, because Kyra's been here," Kurt mused, also leaning in the door. "And I'd remove anyone that doesn't have a passport..."

We all looked up at him, because that was such a random addition to the list.

He grinned, shrugging, but pointed toward the bulletin board, where a map of the world was pegged up. Every place Kyra had received a flower was marked by a pushpin. "Look, she received flowers in London, Paris, and again in Hong Kong. This guy can travel outside of the country. Passport," he sang the last word, looking rather proud of himself.

"This guy's got money," I muttered again to myself, shaking my head. I watched as Alice's fingers flew over the keyboard and the list shrank smaller and smaller, but not small enough.

"Or he works with her," Rose added, raising an eyebrow. "Who _haven't_ we met?"

"The technicians from the LA studio," Bella replied, biting her bottom lip as she watched Alice work. "People from the movie sets, photo shoots...fuck, bartenders from the clubs. Shit, it could still be just about anyone."

"No," Makenna stated, walking in the room to join us. "No...we're missing something. We're overlooking something, or over thinking it."

"That still leaves...close to two hundred names," Alice sighed frustratedly, turning to look at us and giving us a glimpse of the list.

"I want that list...with pictures," Mack ordered, rushing back to her computer. "I've watched every fucking second of security footage where Kyra's received flowers – the hotel in LA, the theatre she did a concert at, and even the small back-lot of the movie studio. I need fucking faces to look at."

"Jesus, Mack, that'll take you ages," I told her, and despite the fact that Makenna could not only remember faces and draw them to portrait perfect quality, what she was planning to do would take forever.

Bella put a hand on her shoulder to stop her for a moment. She turned back to Alice, saying, "On that list...who has a criminal record? And I mean misdemeanors and dismissed cases, too."

"That will take a bit," Alice murmured, her fingers flying over the keys. "Dismissed cases sometimes are sealed."

"This is a pain in the ass case," Rose huffed, rolling her eyes when we all chuckled. "No, for real. It is. This guy has gone quiet, just when we thought he'd get more vocal. Kyra...she's...I can't... What a cow!"

I barked a laughed, because I couldn't help it. Rose never held back, so I was wondering how long this had been building.

"Rose," Bella chided, but her tone held no authority, and there wasn't any stopping Rose once she got going.

"God, all she does is bitch! I mean, granted...she's gotten better, but damn! She stares at Edward like he's her next meal, she flirts, she plays stupid. She's _so_ not stupid. She's holding something back. I'm telling you...I guaran-fucking-tee you that she has some sort of mental list of people she's pissed off." Rose folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head slowly. "She needs to give up that sexual history...and soon."

"She doesn't remember it," Bella said softly, wrinkling her nose. "Cassie's tried for us. Over and over. The problem stems from her drinking and partying. She was too tanked to remember." Bella's eyes landed on me. "And as far as _you_ are concerned...it's a comfort issue. You make her feel safe. Hell, I'm not so sure she's not hiding behind you from Raulson. I'm willing to bet he's been verbally abusive to her since she was a fucking kid."

"Hell, no! Kyra wants a piece of that again," Mack growled, pointing to me as she glared at Bella.

"Oh God, stop!" I groaned, leaning my elbows on my knees and shoving my fingers into my hair. "I'm not a _piece_ of anything!"

Bella giggled, and I couldn't help but grin up at her, because she raised a deadly sexy eyebrow up at me.

"She's getting worse, too," Alice noted softly from my side, but when I glanced up at her, she winced apologetically. "Yeah, I heard her this morning. Sorry, Edward."

I groaned, rolling my eyes, but I was completely grateful that Alice had indeed been in the office just before everyone headed out to the recording session. Emmett had been talking nonsense about one of Kyra's past music videos and the nudity in which it contained, which prompted the singer to state that she slept naked – a comment that had poor Kurt's eyebrows raising up high and his whole body shifting uncomfortably in his chair. She'd asked me if I remembered that shit, which I quickly told her no, considering I had never actually _slept_ with her, because I'd had to sleep in the motherfucking barracks. Alice – bless her tiny self – had jumped in to give Kyra whatever emails she'd screened, almost physically yanking the woman from my presence.

"She can _look_ all she wants," Bella grumbled, turning back to her computer. "The first time she _touches_...well, she won't be on any magazine covers for awhile. Let's just put it that way."

The whole room exploded into laughter, except for me. I couldn't decide whether to kiss my girl senseless, until we were fucking drunk with each other, because that shit was sexy as hell, or groan in terror, because I knew for a fucking fact that Bella meant that threat, completely. Luckily, I'd been able to avoid Kyra the last week for the most part. She'd talked, flirted, and batted eyelashes at me, but she hadn't touched, even when I'd driven her by myself the one time back to the studio.

"Shit, she _hasn't_ touched you, right?" Kurt whispered to me, looking terrified between me and Bella, the latter of whom was concentrating more on her computer than anything else.

"No," I sighed, shaking my head and sitting back in my chair. "She hasn't."

The room split back up again, everyone getting back to whatever tasks they were working on. I turned back to the layout of the TV station, because that was the next day's appointment with Kyra. I'd already spoken to the security team of the building, explained the situation, and requested that the building needed to be tightened down.

By the time that the crew had called and said that they were heading back from the recording studio, it was time to go get Bethy from school. I stood up from my chair, walking to Bella, and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"Let's go get our girl, sweetness," I whispered in her ear.

A sweet smile spread over my wife's face, and she spun in her chair to gaze up at me. "Wanna bet she chatters the whole way home?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm telling you...she's running the joint by now."

Bella chuckled, looking to Rose. "Need us to grab Caleb at Mrs. Cope's?"

"Nope, Esme's doing it. Something about taking her two boys to the park," Rose said with a smile. "But before you go...schedule changes." She held up a sheet of paper, only to set it down so that Bella and I could study it. "We're waiting for the people from the studio, but we'll add the making of the music video as soon as we get all the info. Next, tomorrow is that TV spot. Mickey, Alec, and Gator will be joining you two on that one. Then, there's the concert... Am I to assume we're all going?" she asked, glancing between me and Bella.

"Security-wise, I need the whole crew, including my dad," I told her with a nod. "Alec, Mickey, Em, Jazz, and Kurt."

"I'll be with Edward," Bella told Rose, still studying the schedule. "I'll need you, Alice, Mack in the security office that night." She then turned to look at me. "You're still planning to fly in?"

"Yeah. I think it would be easier. I think if I had you, Alec, and my dad with her, leaving everyone else at their posts, we could get her in, let her do her thing, and then get her out. Safely."

"Okay, so the concert is set," Bella agreed, turning back to Rose. "What else?"

"Your birthday," Rose said with a cheesy ass grin. "You're off. Both of you. You have a curfew, but at least you can go somewhere, do something, without kids, irritating singers, and the rest of us bugging your asses."

I chuckled, kissing the side of Bella's head. "Fuck, yeah. We're going out. No arguments, sweetness."

Bella giggled, leaning into me. "I wouldn't dare..." She thanked Rose, and then turned to me, grabbing my hand and tugging me toward the door. "Come on. I want my girl."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

The school was busy when we pulled up and parked the SUV. I had a feeling it would be, because it was the first day. I'd been nervous all damn day. My Bethy wasn't a baby anymore, and that just about _killed_ me.

There was also another part of me that hoped we'd given our little girl enough ammunition to handle herself in life. Her amazingly adorable conversation with her daddy that morning concerning her stutter just about had me wrapping her up and taking her back home, because I knew what Edward had gone through when he was young. And despite how much I loved that she sounded like him, I knew the reality was that kids could be cruel. Really fucking cruel. And with Bethy, that could be a double edged sword. It could either cause her terrible heartache, or she'd blow the fuck up, just like her father.

Edward had soothed her the best he could, reminding her of all the work they'd done with the speech therapist. My husband had struggled to overcome his stutter for the most part and was able to work at home with Bethy, though he'd made it seem like a game. He only stuttered around me, and sometimes the kids, but I remembered what he'd been like when I'd met him so long ago. Every word he'd said was work...hard work. Until he was relaxed and comfortable. And that was what he'd tried to get across to Bethy.

But the reality was that we were expecting at least one kid to notice, and that was why Edward had told Bethy to tell whoever bothered her _what he was_. And as we navigated the school hallways, I realized he'd dressed the way he had on purpose, specifically for today. Bethy loved to tell kids that her daddy was a soldier and a bodyguard. It was the easiest description for her to understand. So Edward, having nowhere to be today – other than at his daughter's beck and call – had dressed the part. And damn, he looked good, too.

Wearing desert camo cargo pants tucked into tan boots, a khaki colored t-shirt, and his black backwards baseball cap, my husband looked larger than life. Why the desert camo made him look that big, I had no idea, but it did. He was broad shoulders, thumping boots, and a muscular chest narrowing to his waist. He turned heads, caused little kids to stop and stare, and he paid none of them any attention.

Giggling silently when I realized he'd dressed this way in order for the kids to remember him, I reached out, linking my fingers with his. And suddenly, I felt really sorry for the first boy that ever had the courage to date Bethy. Really fucking sorry.

As we approached the kindergarten classrooms, I could see all the little ones waiting outside along the wall, backpacks and lunchboxes all lined up with them along the sidewalk. Abby and Bethy were together, as always, and a little red-haired boy was standing in front of them.

"Go away, Todd," Abby huffed quietly, rolling her eyes.

"No, say it again, Bethy," Todd laughed.

"I said my d-daddy is a s-soldier," Bethy growled, her little fist balling up, and I wasn't sure how close she was to knocking out the boy in front of her. I could tell that Bethy was struggling hard on keeping her stutter to a minimum, but some words were just impossible.

"S-So?" the kid mocked.

"Ah, fuck," Edward sighed, shaking his head, but a wicked as sin smirk crept up over his face as he shot me a wink.

Bethy caught sight of him, her eyes brightening, as did Abby's, but he quickly put his finger to his lips to tell the girls to keep his presence a secret as he stealthily walked to them.

"You sound like a scratched CD," Todd laughed, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he laughed his ass off.

Edward came to stand behind the boy – and I mean, _right behind him – _glaring down at the poor, unsuspecting child. And I could have sworn the man just grew in size. His eyes blackened as he glared down at Todd.

"Y-Your d-daddy's not here," Todd continued to mock, but froze like a deer in headlights when a deep, no nonsense tone barked right behind him.

"Yes, he is," Edward stated firmly, fighting his smile when Todd ran smack into Edward's legs, only to stumble back a few steps. My husband's eyebrow shot up menacingly as he leered at the kid. "You know, for someone with so many freckles and no front teeth, you don't really have a lot of room to make fun of someone else."

I wanted to laugh my ass off as I watched the kid take in the soldier in front of him. Bright blue eyes raked from boots all the way up to the pissed off face waiting for an answer.

"Todd, is it?" Edward asked, and the kid could only nod with a gaping mouth. "Well, Todd, maybe you should find someplace else to wait for your parents, yeah?"

But Todd took another route. His curiosity got the better of him.

"Are you really a soldier?" he whispered, still gazing up at Edward like he was a walking, talking G.I. Joe doll.

"I was," Edward said with a nod, his voice still smooth, cool, and measured. "Now I'm something different."

"Did you shoot guns? Drive in tanks? Did you catch terrorists?" Todd rattled off rapidly, and I had to hide my smile behind my hand, because Edward wasn't quite prepared for the interrogation.

"Yes. No, it was helicopters. And yes."

"Hi, Daddy!" Bethy chirped, brushing past Todd to get to her father.

"Hi, Uncle Edward," Abby giggled, giving Todd a scathing look. "Aunt Bella!" she sang, running to give me a hug.

"Hey, Abs..." I chuckled, thinking the beautiful little girl had blossomed in the last year or so. She wasn't as shy as she used to be, though she was the quieter of the two girls.

Bethy spun to Todd just before reaching Edward. "Go. Away."

Edward smirked, kneeling so that both girls could rush to him. "I'd do what she says, kid. I've taught her everything I know," he lied, just to scare the poor boy, causing him to take off running.

"Edward," I chided with a giggle, rolling my eyes, but loving him more at the moment than I probably ever had.

"Mommy!" Bethy gushed, planting a big kiss to her daddy's cheek before running to me.

"Pretty girl," I sighed, scooping her up and kissing her sweet puckered lips. "How was the first day?"

Both girls started talking at once. I caught things about recess, snack time, reading stories, naps, different children, and even something about an art project, but their excited chatter went on until Sarah arrived to pick up Abby. It continued all the way out to the parking lot, and we could barely separate the two in order to get into our cars.

"And the first graders get their own desks," Bethy continued once we were in the Volvo, causing Edward to chuckle and give me a pointed look, because we'd known she would be like this on the way home. "But we don't," she said, sounding disappointed. "We have big round tables, and Abby's sits wif me."

"Desks, huh?" Edward verified, but I could see the wheels turning in his mind. He hadn't had a new wood project since Sammy's trundle bed. He turned to me. "Could one fit in her room?"

I shrugged. "Not too big. And I think Alice is working on some sort of computer situation for her. You'll have to measure, though."

Of course, Bethy heard nothing of that, because she was still trying to get every second of her first day out to us. In fact, Edward didn't seem to want to let it end, so he stopped downtown.

"My girls need ice cream," he stated, giving me a sweet as hell grin. "I think the survival of the first day of kindergarten deserves strawberry ice cream."

"Yay!" Bethy cheered, letting him pull her from the back seat.

He didn't set her down, though. He kept her in his arms all the way to Miss Gladys' ice cream shop, held her during the ordering process, and set her on his lap when we made our way to a park bench across the street. Edward was showing off his girls as he had a tendency to do. But he was also about to ask a really important question.

"Did Todd make fun of you all day?" he asked her, taking her cone from her and licking it to keep it from dripping on him.

"No," she told him, shaking her head. "He's in first grade. He heard me on the pwaygwound after school."

Edward nodded, but asked another question. "How was your stutter?"

"Okay," she answered with a shrug, her attention on her treat more than his face as he wrapped a tendril of her hair around his finger gently. "I did it one time in class when I answered Miss Gardner. And one time outside." Her eyes met his. "There's a boy in class that does it, too. Colin. He's nice."

Edward smiled and nodded slowly. "Good, little sweetness. It's good you aren't the only one. No one is perfect, baby. I've told you that before."

"Colin was nervous, but he sat wif Abby and me," she told him, and I could see that she had done what Bethy always did. She'd protected this little boy, despite – or because of – the fact that they both had the same problem.

And that seemed to settle Edward down immediately. If no one in her class was picking on her and she wasn't upset, then all was right in the world with Daddy.

At one point, she clambered into my lap, telling me all about her classroom and work and how she thought Miss Gardner was a nice teacher, but not as nice as Mrs. Cope. As she spoke, I watched as the baby I'd had slowly slipped away. She was a big girl now. And that caused me to cup her face and kiss her forehead.

She'd turned into an amazing blend of Edward and me. She was outgoing, accepting of others, and so very curious – like me. She was also strong-willed, tough, and just a touch insecure – just like Edward. Her big, beautiful green eyes were the same shade as his, but they were bright and sparkling with mischief as she held up her cone for her dad to lick from it.

Warm lips pressed to my temple, and then to Bethy's as she handed over what she couldn't eat of her ice cream cone to her dad, who tossed the whole thing in his mouth at one time just to hear her giggle.

"I love you both so much. Did you know that?" he asked us, grinning when we scoffed at him.

"Yeah!" we both sang back to him, causing a laugh to bark out of him.

"Good," he growled dramatically back at us, standing up and throwing away our garbage. "Let's get home." He turned to his daughter. "What's for dinner, Bethy? Your pick."

She didn't even have to think about it. The answer came instantly. "Chilwi dawgs!"

Edward grinned, and I kissed his cheek once I stood up with Bethy in my arms, because he just looked so fucking happy at the moment.

"Chili dogs, it is. Sammy will be pleased," he chuckled, wrapping an arm around us and leading us back to the car.

~oOo~

"Edward, it's good to see you again," a rather disheveled older man in a security uniform gushed, shaking my husband's hand.

"Ronald," Edward greeted, giving the back entrance of the TV station a sharp glance around. "Are they ready for her?"

"We've got a dressing room ready until it's time for her to go on," Ronald answered, his eyes drifting past Edward to me, Mickey, Alec, and Gator. They finally settled on Carlisle and Kyra as they emerged from the SUV.

Cassie was still in the car, because she'd been arguing all morning with the producer of the video Kyra needed to make.

"I'm telling you, if I don't have an entire employee list, a set schedule of what we're doing, and where it's going to be shot in my possession by the end of the day, this video isn't happening. Carlisle Cullen says we'll shoot it live on stage and use that instead. Okay?" she snapped into her cell phone while she still sat in the back seat.

Mickey and I chuckled, because despite Cassie's quiet demeanor, she was tough as nails at doing her job. We liked her. A lot. She'd proven herself time and time again, trying her damnedest to get Kyra under control, pump her for information, and communicate all of that back to us. She wanted her boss, her best friend to be safe, and she was willing to work with us to get that accomplished. The poor thing was so used to the spoiled diva that she was just about the only one that could step in and be a wall of explanation. We relied upon her heavily.

Mickey leaned in the car, whispering, "Let Rose call them. That'll light a fire under their asses."

Cassie grinned and nodded fervently, finally ending the call with, "Never mind. I'll just have my head of security call you this afternoon to check in on your progress."

"_Bellissima_," Alec crooned, giving me his sweet smile when I turned to him. He held out his hand, and it was filled with earpieces. "Alice has requested that everyone take one, including Cassie."

"Oh, gotcha," I said, grabbing them. I handed one to Mickey, and then turned to Cassie. "Ever worn one?"

"No," she admitted, looking a touch nervous.

"Okay, well, they fit like a Bluetooth in your ear, and they kind of work the same. You'll be able to hear everything that we say, but for us to be able to hear you, just touch it here," I instructed, helping her figure out how to work it. "The difference is that it's radio. We're connected back to the office to Rose, Mack, and Alice. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," she gushed with a smile and a nod, tucking the thing in her ear, as we both turned our attention to Edward.

"Everyone, this is Ronald. He's head of security at the TV station. He's going to be working with us for the next couple of hours while we're here." He turned to Ronald, giving everyone's name. "Alec and myself will be at the back of the audience posted at those two main entrances. Bella and Mickey will be on either side of the stage, and Cassie will be with them. Gator will take the very front of the building, while my father oversees the backstage. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Ronald stated with a smile. "Let's get Miss Bailey to her dressing room."

Navigating the backstage of the TV station was interesting. It was endless wires, bustling people, moving cameras, nonsensical chatter, and winding hallways. We passed a news set, a cooking show set, and finally ended up at the morning talk show set, where Kyra would be giving an interview.

"I'll take this side," Mickey murmured to me, "and I'll keep Cassie with me."

I nodded, glancing across the stage to the opposite side. It was dark, but I'd have a better view of the interview and the area close to the stage. I glanced out over the empty chairs where the audience would be, noting to myself that I'd be able to see Edward's and Alec's positions just fine from there, as well.

"We'll be going over Kyra's stay in Seattle, her upcoming album, and some of her history," a woman with a large headset and a clipboard babbled to Cassie. "The whole interview will probably only take about fifteen minutes."

Cassie scanned over the questions, nodded, and then handed them over to me. They seemed to be the normal shit – how she was liking the Pacific Northwest, what direction the new album would take, and some personal questions. I nodded, handing it back to Cassie and making my way through the maze to find the dressing rooms.

But instead, I found Kyra up to no good.

"Aren't you going to check out my dressing room with me, Edward?" she purred, leaning closer to him.

He leaned back, almost as if she smelled bad, and I shook my head. She'd been pushing her limits with him and me for the past few days. She thought she was getting away with what Cassie tried to say was harmless flirting, but I had started to see it for what it really was. She wanted what Emmett would say as "get backs." Edward had repeatedly turned her down from the ending of their time in Afghanistan, to even more so now. She wanted him _because_ he told her no. I'd have been willing to bet had he ever given in, she'd drop him like a bad habit, because she would've achieved what she'd wanted. Closure. Something about his rejection of her bugged the ever-loving piss out of her. And she was just tenacious enough to keep fucking trying. I imagined she thought that eventually, Edward would give in. It wasn't going to happen.

"I've got this," I barked, pulling my gun from my shoulder holster, making them both jump, and locking my eyes with Kyra as I checked the chamber, popped the clip, and engaged it – all in front of her fucking face. "Let's go, Kyra," I commanded, not even having the time nor the patience to look anywhere other than her slightly frightened expression. I slammed open the door of the dressing room, giving it a brief sweep, and turned back to her. "Clear," I sneered, closing the door and leaning back against it. "Now... get your fucking ass dressed."

I raised an eyebrow at her, fucking _daring _her to say something, but she didn't.

Mickey's maniacal laughter met my ear through my earpiece. "Don't kill her here, Bellsy. Too many witnesses."

"And don't take naked pictures of her, either, _Bellissima_. Because you know that Alice will post that shit on the internet," Alec chuckled.

"Don't. Tempt. Me," I murmured back as Kyra nervously started getting ready.

That statement earned laughter from everyone over the radio, including my girls back at the office.

"I wouldn't have done it, sweetness," Edward stated.

"I know," I sighed, rolling my eyes. The poor thing caught no breaks from her. At all.

By the time she was dressed, the station had sent in their hair and makeup people and the show's director called for her, Kyra was calmer. She was getting herself into a mind-set for this interview. And I could imagine from some of her earlier statements that she didn't particularly care for this part of her career. It took away from her true calling and talent – singing and performing – to have to stop, be a certain way on screen for others to see, and promote herself.

Just before she left the dressing room, I finally had to give her a warning. "I know what you're doing," I sneered softly, grabbing ahold of her arm. "It won't work. Back the fuck off, or you'll find yourself in a world of fucking hurt. Got me?" Her eyes widened, but I went on. "You're a fool if you think he doesn't tell me about each and every pathetic attempt. You're an even bigger fool to try it here," I said, tapping my ear, because she hadn't realized I could hear her over Edward's headset. "But what makes you the biggest fool of all is thinking that you can take him from his _family_. He's moved on; you should, too."

With that said, I jerked open the door to find Carlisle standing there, his face expressionless as I shoved a quiet and shocked Kyra at him.

"She's ready," I snapped, walking away from them to take my place at the side stage.

Everyone knew better than to tease me at this point, so the radio was quiet, except for a few muttered instructions from Alec and Mickey. Not even my girls said anything. They knew I'd tried and tried and fucking _tried_ to overlook Kyra's actions, due to her scary situation, but there was only so much disrespect a wife could take when it came to someone flirting with their husband. They knew if I'd reached the point of actually calling her out on it, I was about five seconds from knocking the pretty woman's teeth down her throat.

The host introduced Kyra, who was greeted by loud cheers from the audience. The interview started pretty much like every other interview of a famous person I'd seen. Kyra was asked how she was liking Seattle, and she said that the weather was different than LA, but that she was getting used to it. She was asked about upcoming shows, the new album, and what fans could look forward to in the future. All were answered gracefully by the singer, because she seemed to be quite proud of her new work.

But it was when the interviewer – some pompous journalist wannabe – paused and gave her a smirk that I started to worry.

"Now Kyra," the woman gushed dramatically, "why don't you tell about this new man you've been seen with around town."

I groaned, because up on the large screen was the photo of Edward and Kyra from the first recording session. It showed him guiding her to the SUV out the back of the bakery.

"Fuck," I hissed, shaking my head. "Cassie, did you know about this?" I muttered softly, and from across the stage, a shocked Cassie shook her head slowly, her eyes wide, because another photo popped up on the screen.

"Oh, fucking hell," Mickey gasped as I took in the picture on the screen.

It was hard to tell the background due to the blurriness, but the forefront of the picture was perfectly clear. Edward and Kyra were wrapped in an embrace, a wickedly sexy smile planted on my husband's features as a laughing Kyra caressed his bare chest. Kyra had one arm around his neck, his hands planted on her waist. Clothes, surroundings, lighting were all a blur, but their bodies from the hips up were crystal clear. They _thought _they'd been alone at the moment.

What the audience couldn't tell, what the interviewer didn't know, was that I knew _every fucking inch_ of that man in the picture, and I could tell that there was something off about it.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I seethed, pushing away from my spot by the stage, a few stagehands giving me a side glance.

"Bella, I didn't..." Edward started, but was immediately cut off by Alice.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she commanded in our ears. "That photo's been fucked with."

"I know it has," I growled through gritted teeth. "That date couldn't possibly be right, though it does match up with when Edward took Kyra to that emergency recording session alone," I added, walking around the back of the stage as Kyra gave some nonsense answer to the question, because I don't think even she was prepared for that shit.

"Why do you say that?" Rose asked.

"Look at that fucking picture! You all know him. What's missing?" I yelled, slamming the dressing room door in order to get some privacy.

"Oh hell, the Cullen crest," Edward breathed. "Sweetness...that's from... Baby, it's from back then, not now. I don't know how, but..."

"I know," I said, pacing in the room and trying to think, but the sight of that picture had me reeling due to my already fragile temper with Kyra. "There is only one single star on your chest in that photograph. You have four now, and even though her hand is covering it, the crest on your arm would still show. It isn't. That's an old picture, but someone changed the date. Why?" I practically yelled, glaring at the TV monitor in the dressing room.

"I don't know, love. But I _fucking swear to you_ that I didn't touch her!" Edward said, and I could hear him rushing through the crowd to get back to me.

"I know you didn't," I scoffed, trusting that man with my entire being. I looked up when Cassie poked her head in the door.

The poor thing was white as a fucking sheet when she closed the door behind her. "We need to talk."

"Not now, Cassie," I sighed, because I had this fucked up feeling that she was going to defend this shit.

"Yes! Now!" she hissed, walking to me, and I stopped pacing in front of her, because she looked determined, and yet scared shitless.

"What is it?"

"We have to go!" she stated, looking around and back to me. "I know that picture. And it _isn't _from now. It's from the USO tour."

We both glanced up when Edward blew in through the door, but Cassie didn't stop.

"I took it," she admitted, shrugging a shoulder.

"Well, then who the _fuck_ did you give it to?" Edward snapped, stalking closer. He was raging pissed, practically puffing up with his temper, but I placed a hand on his chest to settle him down – or at least stop him from scaring the shit out of her.

"I didn't. That's the problem." Cassie rubbed her face, and then turned back to me. "Someone stole it. And I know where they got it!"

"Where?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Not here," she hissed, looking around. "We'll need Alice."

"Fine," I snapped, pointing toward the door, but barking orders over the radio. "Alice...I want everything that picture can fucking tell you. I want to know who the fuck sent it and to whom at this station. I want it all."

"On it, on it, on it," she chanted. "Now... get your asses out of there, because if they were smart enough to do this, then they may still be around. And if they are still there, then they're _definitely _fucking watching your reactions _right now._"

The whole crew met in the hallway, our eyes wide with that last thing, but Alice knew criminal behavior better than anyone, so we trusted her.

Edward was the first to move. "Ten-four, Alice. We're on our way."

**A/N... Yeah, small cliffie, but you guys can handle it. :) **

**Bella let a bit of her control slip there, huh? And Daddy/Mercward is too cute to resist sometimes. LOL**

**I think the next chapter will interest all of you. You see exactly what happens at the TV station, and everyone's reactions on the way home. Plus a little more info...the team starts to put some pieces together. And I really think what you guys have truly been waiting for will come to pass. LOL**

**Okay huge thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this for me. 'Mooches to GooberLou, who really wanted Bella to end that warning to Kyra with an open handed smack. And to MedusaInNY for all things to do with my blog, and who is a baking whirlwind for the holidays. Much love to all of you.**

**Chapter 9 is done, beta'd and ready to go, so Wed will be the next posting. Right now I'm battling the beginnings of a cold, so the posting schedule after Wed is up in the air. Sorry guys, but I'll do my best to keep up. Let me hear it all. Until Wed... Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N...I want to thank everyone for their well wishes. I wish I could say I was all better, but I'm still nursing a cold. **

**I'm pretty sure this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for on a few levels, and probably some things you aren't expecting. This is a big chapter as far as a turning point in things. Some questions are answered, some tempers flare, and the girls put their heads together.**

**I will answer one question right now...all of you seemed concerned with Kyra's interview answer to that photo of her and Edward. She sputtered through it. If you go back and read, she was just as shocked to see it as everyone else was. Just to clear things up, okay?**

**Now...I'll let you get on with it...**

CHAPTER 9

**EDWARD**

"Carlisle, I need you to stay here, find out who sent that picture, and how," Bella snapped as we wound our way through the TV station and out the back doors. Suddenly, she stopped, spinning to glare at him, causing most of us to just about run her tiny frame over. "And why isn't Raulson here for this interview?" she asked, her eyes narrowing in on him.

"He was going to be, but I told him I'd take care of it, because he had several phone meetings to make. He also was heading to the recording studio to work on the layout of the new album," my dad answered, though as he looked at my wife, I could tell his thoughts were lining up with hers. "In fact, he seemed rather relieved that he wasn't coming..."

"Interesting," Cassie mused to herself.

"Yes, it is," my dad said to her, but turned back to Bella. "If they don't tell me who gave them the picture, the interview doesn't air. Period."

"Wait! You can't do that..." Kyra started to argue, but froze when Bella and I spun on her.

It was Bella that snapped before me. "You...have no say right now. In fact, I'm about five seconds from thinking _you_ sent that picture. I wouldn't put it past you."

Cassie shook her head furiously behind Kyra, but said nothing. In fact, she was looking rather nervous.

Alec exited the station, speaking rapidly to Alice over the radio; he'd been finishing up with security inside. "I want every angle and every minute of that interview, Alice, from the very second we pulled onto this fucking property. They're sending it to you now. I also think we'll have to watch our asses on the way home, because if this asshole's _here_, there's a chance he'll tail us."

"Got it, got it, got it," she answered immediately.

"And we'll need Wes again," he sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two clear plastic bags. Inside were another note and another burned flower. His eyes locked with mine, but flickered uneasily to Bella for a second.

"Aw, hell," Gator groaned, wrapping a protective arm around Kyra, who paled at the sight of those bags.

"That's it. Load up. Now!" I ordered, unlocking the SUV. "Alec, bring that shit with you. You can explain it on the way. Dad, keep me posted on how that picture got into these people's hands."

I turned to Cassie, but again, she shook her head fervently. She had shit to say, but for some reason, it wasn't coming out in front of Kyra.

"Let's go," I commanded, and everyone started to get in the car.

Once we were settled in, I cranked up and slowly drove through the station gate. Carefully avoiding some lingering fans, I pulled out onto the street.

"Mickey, you watch our six. If someone follows us, let me know," I told her, simply because she was in the very back seat.

"Sir," she replied back, but she crawled over the seat, facing out the back window. "Don't wreck, pretty boy. You'll kill my ass back here."

"'Kay," I snickered, but my laugh died quickly when Alec turned to face me from the passenger seat.

Holding up the bags, he said, "Ronald found it on the stage. It was discovered after the interview was over, but no one could pinpoint just exactly when it appeared. It was left in a manila envelope with Kyra's name on it." He held up his hand to Bella when she scooted forward to ask him something. "Security's hands had been all over it. I didn't bother keeping it, because they destroyed it to open it. They didn't know what it was, _Bellissima._"

"What's the note say?" Kyra finally piped up, but she didn't bother to sit forward. In fact, the sight of another flower had her looking rather nauseous.

Alec turned the plastic bag over, and I glimpsed at it quickly. It was made the same exact way the first note had been – cut out letters from different magazines or some shit. Alec read the letter out loud.

_Kyra,_

_After everything I've done for you...and I find this? You lying whore! You're mine. I've told you that. Isn't anything sacred? This guy won't save you...and he can't have you. Doesn't he know that you'll just use him and toss him away like you do everyone else?_

_Soon, I'll show you exactly what you deserve, because your using days are over._

_I love you, and soon, we'll be together. I promise._

From the rear view mirror, I could see Bella rubbing her temple, giving Kyra a side glance, but Kyra was staring out of the window, her face white as a sheet. Gator looked livid, but defeated at the same time, and for a brief moment, I wondered just how long he'd been able to hold up with this shit. He obviously cared for Kyra, so the threats to her alone must have been driving him crazy.

"Fuck," I sighed wearily, because this asshole was just fucking creepy.

I suddenly felt exhausted, because so many things could go wrong, and it was quite fucking possible that we'd need to change everything. As the car sped down the road in silence, my brain tried every single scenario – sequestering Kyra in a safe house, pulling every form of communication away from her – not to mention having to cage my wife, because she looked like she was about to kill the famous singer sitting on the other side of Cassie.

And then there was the picture. I shook my head, feeling disgusted from seeing it. I remembered so little of my time with Kyra, but most of it blurred into what that picture showed. Fuck, if I didn't hate my past. I wished more than once that I could have toned my shit down, simply because I didn't expect the one fucking beautiful thing to fall into my lap. Had I known Bella, kept in contact with her, I probably never would've even looked at another woman. In fact, I know I wouldn't have.

There was another part of me, one that had hope building in my chest, because if _I_ was a target, that made shit a little easier. I could fight, alone or with my crew, but Kyra couldn't. Something of an unwanted plan started to form in the back of my mind.

"Son?" my dad called over the radio.

"Sir!" I snapped back, because he'd scared the shit out of me and my mental musings.

"The photograph was bought and paid for by a young intern at the TV station. Simone Wilkes. She won't give up her source, paid cash, and handed it over to the host of the show...Paula Dawson. That woman is tough as nails, but I've put a stop to the airing of the show, at least until this threat is over."

"What do you mean...she won't give up her source?" I growled, running a hand through my hair.

"Exactly that. Miss Wilkes is following an old journalism rule...protecting their sources," he replied. "They don't have to give them up by law."

"Yeah, well, the TV station isn't protecting their fucking server, and I'm not the damn law," Alice piped up with a touch of venom to her voice. "Names are all I need. I'll either pull her emails, or I'll snatch their phone records. Just...give me time."

"Thank you, Alice," everyone muttered at the same time, because goddamn, she was a lifesaver.

"Now, I'm off to have a chat with Raulson," my dad added. "I'll see you guys back at the house." I thought he was gone, but then he said one more thing. "Cassie, I know you're listening and Kyra isn't. If you've got something...you wait until you can say it. There's no place safer than Gravity's office. Got me?"

Cassie nodded silently, but her eyes shot to Bella. I was beginning to see respect and admiration coming from her when it came to my wife. She trusted Bella, liked her, and given her sexual preference, may have even been attracted to her. Kyra may have been Cassie's boss and best friend, but Cassie was depending on Bella, and that respect had only increased after my wife had told them about her experience with Miller. Kyra was fighting us every step, but Cassie wasn't. It took serious fucking balls to do that, especially considering Cassie could lose her job, her place to live, and her friend if Kyra decided she didn't like it.

"We're good, Dad. Thanks," I told him for her, because Kyra was the only one that wasn't wearing an earpiece. "Alice," I called over the headset as soft conversations broke out between Alec, Gator, and Bella.

"Yeah?" she sang, even as the unending typing continued in the background.

"I need Jazz and Em at the house. We're going to set up a twenty-four hour watch, just in case," I stated firmly. "I need Kurt, too, unless he's already helping you."

"Em and Jazz are already at the front gates...locked and loaded," she told me. "Kurt is currently pulling everything we can on the fan blogs. We need to know if they've caught wind of _you_ yet, Edward."

"Okay," I told her. "Thanks. We'll be there soon."

"That picture's been messed with," Kyra muttered, not looking at anyone, but it caused the whole car to go silent. "I haven't seen it in years, but that's not what it looked like. They cropped it or something..."

"Not that you care, right, diva?" Mickey snarked back over her shoulder from her perch in the back of the SUV. "I mean, you like the idea that the world thinks you're with Eddie. Yeah?"

"Oh boy," Alec mumbled, shaking his head. "I was wondering when she was going to pop. The whole team will explode if they think you're the one in danger."

I winced, but he was right. Kyra was a job, just another case. With one of our own in the line of fire, emotions would start to come into play.

"That's enough, Mick," Bella chided softly.

"No, Bells...she needs to understand. Her lack of cooperation is going to get someone hurt. I don't give a fuck if she slept with the entire LA Rams football team. I just think we need to know whether it was either the defensive line, offensive line, special teams, or all fucking three. I think this asshole will snap soon, and there will be repercussions. And let me just tell you..."

She started to turn around, but I stopped her. "My six, wild child," I reminded her, not giving two shits if she went off on Kyra, but she needed to watch my back.

"Fine. But if one of my team gets hurt or killed because this bitch withheld information, I'll make sure she'll never grace the cover of a magazine again," Mickey stated firmly, her face gazing back out the rear window.

"I don't think so," Gator snarled, turning around to glare at her.

"Oh yeah, lizard boy? Try me!" she threatened, reaching inside her coat, and I knew she was going for her fucking gun. "You have no idea what my team is capable of..."

"Enough!" I yelled. "Mick, you stand down, and don't you dare reach for that fucking weapon!"

Mickey huffed, rolled her eyes to me in the mirror, but turned her back on Gator.

"Lizard boy," Alice chuckled in my ear, but I ignored her, because everyone in the car was just about to snap.

"What I meant was that the background was different, or blurred out," Kyra added, not even acknowledging Mickey's rant. "I wonder how they found my personal things. And what else is missing..."

"It's not about you anymore!" Bella finally exploded, and Alec had to thrust his hands into the back seat in order to stop my wife from launching herself at Kyra. "Trust me when I tell you that. You'd better understand right now. You're not the only one in danger now. And it's not only me that will kill you where you stand in order to protect my crew, my family, and especially Edward. Do you get it?"

Mickey harrumphed in agreement from the back, as did Rose, Mack, and Alice over the radio.

"Wait!" Kurt chimed in. "What does she mean about _personal things_?"

"Later," Cassie barely said over the radio.

"What?" Kyra asked her, turning to look at her. "What are you telling them, Cass?"

We all flinched at the accusatory tone to Kyra's voice, because Cassie was doing her damnedest to keep everyone happy.

"Nothing...Everything!" Cassie finally snapped, turning to her boss. "Kyra, shut up! For once, just shut the fuck up. Do you want to get yourself killed? Do you want them to back away from the case so this guy can get to you? Because they will, and I wouldn't blame them. You're making enemies with the very people that are trying to help you. Just fucking stop it! I'm doing my best, trying to help them, because I don't want you to get hurt, but you're making shit very difficult."

From my view in the mirror, I watched as Gator started to speak, but I was pretty sure Cassie had reached her absolute limit, which was shocking all on its own, because the poor girl stayed so quiet all the damn time.

"You shut up, too, Gator. Day in and day out, she barks orders at us, and we cater to her every whim. We make sure she eats, gets where she needs to be, and tuck her in at night. We get shit on, yelled at, and insulted. Yet, we still give a shit what happens to her. Not because we're getting _paid_ to care, but because we actually _do_ care. I'm done. I'm over it." She spun her ire-filled gaze back to a shocked Kyra. "You're so fucking spoiled. I swear to God. Could you even pay your electric bill if I weren't there to do it for you? Damn! All these people have done is bend over backwards to help you, but you spit it all back in their face. You disrespect Edward and Bella left and right, you can't seem to care enough to even _try_ to remember anything, and you fight against every rule that's in place to keep you safe. Fuck, why should anyone give a shit about what happens to you if you don't?"

Cassie finally turned to Bella, who looked completely shocked. "_I _took that picture. It was back from the USO tour. Kyra begged me to get one of her and Edward together when he wasn't looking, because he never posed for one. The damn thing was taken by me...on my phone...and then printed. I deleted it once it was on paper. It was _at Kyra's house_!" Cassie was panting at this point, but she wasn't done. She glared at Kyra, only to turn back to Bella. "Someone would've had to go in the house, rummage through several scrapbooks, only to steal it. Physically fucking _take it_!"

"Okay, okay," Bella soothed her, because it looked like Cassie was about to cry. "So...who would have access to the house? Who would know where to look? And who would know exactly which picture to look _for_?"

"I don't know, Bella, because we haven't been in that house in over two months, and that doesn't include the two weeks we've been here in Washington," Cassie said in almost a whisper, and I could tell the thought of someone pilfering around in the place they called home kind of rocked her a bit.

"The only people that knew about Edward and Kyra on that USO tour were me and Cassie. Ike suspected, but he couldn't prove it," Gator stated, giving Kyra a side glance.

The singer was glaring out the window, tears streaming down her face, and I let out a deep breath, because despite the truth that was just smashed into her face...it was indeed_ the truth_. And sometimes that shit could really fucking hurt.

"Boy oh boy," Rose sighed in our ear. "You know, that name keeps popping up. Perhaps it's time to really chat with the cranky old bastard."

"You might be right," Alec agreed.

We pulled into Forks, and Mickey announced there wasn't anyone following us. When I opened the gate to my property, I was met with Emmett and Jasper on either side of my driveway. They were carrying automatic rifles, giving the gate a fierce glance before walking to my window.

"What's the plan, Ed?" Emmett asked, his face no longer the joking teddy bear he wore most of the time. He was on focused fucking duty – something I completely admired and appreciated from him.

"We weren't followed, but I don't want to take chances. I need perimeter runs every hour, at least until morning. I want everyone armed, focused, and wired. I want to know immediately if something is out of order. Period."

"We figured as much," Jasper drawled, giving me a crooked smile. "We called in help. Eleazar should be here in a few hours. He wasn't far."

"Nice," I said with a nod. "Who's he bringing?"

"Felix," both men answered at the same time.

"Even better," Alec chuckled from my side, but smacked my shoulder. "You're thinking safe house right about now, aren't you?"

I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "One more incident, and I will most definitely pull this whole crew off the fucking grid without shame. All work, recording, and public outings will fucking come to an end. But I need more information, because I'd rather catch this motherfucker."

"I need Bellsy, please," Alice sang lightly over the radio. "We have lots of work to do."

"Yes, pixie," Bella sighed, and I could see her prepare for a really long fucking night.

I turned back to the boys. "Let me park, get these guys inside, and I'll join you on the first round. We need to turn my motion sensors back on and check my old cameras. This property needs to be on fucking lockdown in less than an hour. No one comes in and no one leaves without my fucking say so...as of this moment. Got me?"

"Sir!" they all answered as I pulled the rest of the way into my driveway.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I gazed out the window of Gravity, noting that once again, my home was being turned into a compound. Eleazar and Felix had arrived just a bit ago, and they were standing in the middle of my front yard with the guys. Faces were fierce, arms gestured wildly, and finally, there were nods of acceptance.

"You know, I'd like to drop kick that bitch right into the middle of oncoming traffic on I-5," Mickey huffed, falling down into the chair next to mine. "How you haven't kicked her ass from here to kingdom come is beyond me, Bellsy."

"She may not have to, because Kyra's own people may do it for her," Rose snorted, rolling her eyes. "Man, Cassie went the fuck off!"

"She did," I agreed softly, because I'd never expected Cassie to lose control like she had in the car. In fact, she'd gone from trying to protect Kyra to just spitting everything in her face.

My eyes shifted from the guys to my house, where the lights were off. The kids, Cassie, and Kyra were all in bed. The second we'd driven in, Cassie and Kyra walked inside, and no one had heard from them since. They'd ignored our knocks on the guest room door for dinner, though hushed arguing voices could still be heard from the inside.

"Ed will move us to a safe house without shame, won't he?" Mickey muttered, following my gaze out the window.

"Probably," I sighed, finally looking back to the room.

The whole crew was still working, still busting their asses, and I was suddenly pissed off, because the person we were fighting for was about the most ungrateful woman on the planet. Kurt, Mack, Alice, and Rose were all planted in front of computers, all researching something different. Kurt was still working the internet blog and fan website rumors, Alice was breaking down the entire server at the TV station, Mack had been studying that list from the building in LA, and Rose was now scanning through the security video from the station to see if there was anyway possible to see just who'd left another fucking flower.

Wes had come and gone, taking the new evidence with him. He'd worn a sweet, concerned smile when he saw how Edward was now the target along with Kyra, but he'd told us to let him know if we needed him.

"How does that work?" Kurt asked, glancing up over the top of his screen. "Safe houses?"

I smirked, giving a chuckling Mickey a side glance. "Exactly how it sounds," I started to explain, because Kurt had never been on a job with us that required it, except for the time that we'd pulled him away from Lilith, and technically, he'd been in the custody of the CIA then. "Carlisle and Edward have a handful of properties that they've converted into safe houses. That means they have no real title – or no real name on the title – they're completely set up with security, and they're usually in the middle of no-fucking-where."

"Oh, but I liked the mountain cabin," Alice whined from the computer room, spinning to join in.

I smiled up at her, because yeah...the mountain cabin held sweet, sweet memories for me – and my girls, if I were to be honest. It was the second place we'd hidden ourselves away after Carlisle and Edward had removed me from Miller's basement. But it was also the place where my girls and Edward's crew had not only worked seamlessly together, but we'd also paired off into the couples that we were. It was at the mountain cabin that Edward and I had first told each other "I love you."

"I don't know..." Makenna giggled. "I like Aunt Kate's. The farm rocks."

I winced, my eyes flashing to Mickey, but her face was expressionless.

"Oh, damn...my bad," Mack said, sounding truly remorseful for bringing up Mickey's former home.

"Don't sweat it," Mickey replied quietly, but changed subjects quickly. "Now...what's our progress?"

Mack was the first to pipe up. "That building in LA. Fuck, it's full of deviants," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Is there anyone in that city that hasn't been arrested for something?" We laughed with her, but gave her our attention. "Okay, so I've narrowed down the list a bit. Wes told me to drop out the drug charges, DUIs, and lesser crimes, like bad checks and shit like that. He and Benny said to look for more personal and a touch more violent crimes. Personal, meaning...um, domestic violence, assault, date rape, that sort of shit. But you know what I found the most interesting?" she asked us, and we all shook our heads. "Even without a criminal history, I didn't find Preston Raulson _anywhere_ on this list. I thought he was Ike's personal assistant."

"He is," I stated, frowning at her list of every occupant of that LA building. I watched as she took away the search parameters, showing everyone that worked at the location. Raulson's son wasn't there. At all. "What the hell?" I spun in my chair to face my computer, pulling up a search on Preston, while Rose explained what she'd found.

"Okay, so you gotta love this TV station, because they're all about the best angle," she chuckled, spinning her laptop around so that we could watch the handful of cropped videos she'd saved. "Clearly, someone dropped this shit off prior to the talk show. Watch," she commanded, and she enlarged one particular video where the camera was facing the stage of the show.

I frowned at the screen, because an obviously male form was walking toward the stage as people milled about to take their seats. The problem was that he was well aware that he was being monitored. A black hoodie covered his face as he pulled the manila envelope from the front pouch. The man wore all dark clothing, but no one seemed to pay him any attention, because he blended right in with the rest of Kyra's fans that were anxiously awaiting her interview.

My eyes shot up to Rose's, but she shook her head. "Nothing. I've looked at every camera, every angle, even outside, scanning for that same man. If he's in it, then he either changed clothes, took down that hood, or removed it altogether. He disappeared into that crowd. And I have slowed that flower drop off down until I can barely see straight. There's no getting a glimpse of that face."

I nodded, turning my attention to my search on Preston. He'd gone to a fairly upscale private school, and then attended USC for business administration and music production, before finally signing on as an intern for Solstice Music.

"He did work for his dad," I murmured, shaking my head. "At least at one point, he did."

Alice slid gracefully from her computer room to the conference table in her desk chair, coming to a stop beside me. "Travel records. Pull them. I just found a really fucking interesting email at the TV station to that Simone chick."

"On it," I said, feeling hopeful for the first time, because it seemed we had our first real lead when it came to Kyra's case.

With a few clicks and a few tricks that Alice had taught me, I was looking at not only Preston's credit card charges, but a few car rentals, airline tickets, and restaurant receipts. My head spun to face her, because we both gasped at the same time.

"There it is," I breathed, looking at her wide eyed, as Rose, Makenna, and Kurt gathered around me, Mickey, and Alice. "Sure as shit! He flew into Seattle a few weeks ago. He rented a car at the airport."

"And he's still here. There's no return flight. It was an open-ended ticket," Alice added, turning to go back to her desk, but everyone was in her way. "Move, move, move!" she chanted, rushing back to her computer. "This email had been deleted, but I was able to recover it, because as you know..."

"Once on the internet, always on the internet," we all chanted together, which caused her to laugh.

"Well, at least you're listening," she giggled, slamming a piece of paper down onto the conference table. "Look at this..."

_Simone..._

_I have an exclusive photograph that I think your show might be interested in. Kyra Bailey has a new love interest, and I have the proof. The price is $10,000. Meet me for coffee to discuss the transaction. Bring the cash, and the picture is yours. I'm pretty sure your host will want this exclusive._

There wasn't a sign off on the email, only directions to one of the bazillion coffee shops in the city of Seattle, which turned out to be not far from the record studio or the TV station.

Mack sighed deeply, frowning at the email. "That's awful cheap for a picture like they showed, especially for someone as huge as Kyra. Honestly. I've seen some magazines and entertainment shows pay in the millions for an exclusive picture like that. The racier, the higher the price."

Makenna was all about the entertainment news. She loved actors, movies, television, and music, but what she loved even more was the reality of it all. Who was doing whom, celebrity weddings and divorces, and every bit of gossip she could absorb.

"Maybe revealing that picture wasn't about the money," I mused, shrugging one shoulder.

"Yeah, well...you might be right," Alice chuckled, pulling her laptop over to the table, "because I totally hacked the cameras surrounding that particular coffee shop."

"Fuck, Ali, you rock," Kurt sighed in relief. "Tell us you got something..."

"I did. Look," she said with a shit eating grin, pointing to her screen.

"Holy messed up managers, Batman," Mack muttered, her mouth falling open.

On the screen, which clearly had been the traffic camera at some fucking intersection, Ike Raulson sat at a table with Simone Wilkes on the sidewalk of a little cafe. One manila envelope sat on the table, but when Simone peeked inside, she pulled out another envelope that was bulging, so it was clearly the money.

"Shut the fuck up," Rose whispered, her eyes unable to leave the video. "I knew he was a mean son of a bitch, but to throw Kyra to the wolves like that... I don't get it."

"Oh, and guess what!" Alice sang. "Even though this is from a free email account, there was another email sent from that address. And this time, it had the photo attached to it. Guess who it went to..."

"Preston," we all answered her.

"Well, shit fire and save matches," Mickey growled. "No wonder the creepy bastard was pissed _before _the interview. He _fucking knew_ about the picture ahead of time."

"Get Carlisle on the phone," I ordered someone, anyone, launching myself from my chair and running to the front door. I threw it open, yelling, "Boys! Get in here!"

Edward, Emmett, Alec, and Eleazar all hurried into the office, the rest most likely off doing perimeter runs. With a hushed tone, Kurt brought them up to speed. But we all turned our attention to the speakerphone on the conference table.

"This an awfully late call, Bella," Carlisle chuckled, but I could tell that he was wide awake.

"Shut it," I told him gently. "Are you with Raulson?"

"Actually, yes. We just got back to my house," he said, his voice turning a little gruffer. "Why?"

"Ask him where his son is," I requested. "Ask him why his personal assistant isn't on the payroll of Solstice Music, and ask him why Preston's here in Seattle, but he's yet to even make mention of him."

"Here, Bella. You ask him," Carlisle stated, and there was a fumbling of the phone, before Ike Raulson came on the line, Carlisle obviously turning his own speakerphone on.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Mr. Raulson, this is Bella. Where's your son?" I asked him point blank.

"He's in LA, working with another client..."

"No... No, he's not. He took a flight into Sea-Tac Airport. And he can't be working with another client. He doesn't work for Solstice Music anymore," I told him. "At least, he's not an official employee."

"I...I mean...he..." Ike sputtered for a few seconds, finally not saying anything at all.

"And why did you sell that picture to the TV station, Mr. Raulson? We have your email, and we have you on video making the exchange with Simone Wilkes. Ten grand is awfully cheap for the normal going rate of exclusive photos of pop stars these days. Why?"

"I don't know where my son is!" Raulson finally huffed. "He and I had a falling out months ago."

"Why not just tell us that?" Carlisle probed. "What are you hiding?"

"He's hiding Preston's arrest records," Alice chirped, spinning my computer around, because my background check had popped up. "My, my, my," she sang, shaking her head. "He's quite the little devil, isn't he? Assault, destruction of private property, breaking and entering... Hmm, sounds an awful lot like..._stalking._"

"What was that falling out about, Raulson?" Edward finally spoke. "Spill it, asshole. We haven't got the time for your bullshit."

"Kyra. It was about Kyra," Ike answered, sounding flustered. "I knew he had a thing for her, but I didn't realize just how...wrong it had gotten. I found him skulking around her house, peeking in windows...so I fired him, ordered him to seek help, but he disappeared on me."

I rubbed my face, shaking my head. "And the fucking picture?" I prompted him, because I needed to know why.

"Christ," Ike sighed. "I saw the picture of Cullen and Kyra on the internet leaving the studio. I remembered that sneaky shit from back on the USO tour..."

"That sneaky shit... That's my son! You wanna watch your step, Raulson. Your job isn't _that_ secure," Carlisle barked, and I heard the fierce father, the commanding mercenary come flying back to the surface in just one stern warning.

Edward smirked, rolling his eyes, because we all grinned up at him.

"Anyway, I knew Kyra had an old picture of the two of them. I'd seen it when Cassie put the scrapbook together. I took it, had someone alter the date and take away the defining features of the background. I was thinking if Preston thought Kyra had moved on, he'd let go of this ridiculous idea that he was in love with her," Ike explained rapidly.

"So...you broke into Kyra's house, took her personal property, and sold it...all to prove a point to your son?" I asked incredulously. "You're messing with people's lives, and your son...he's not stable, Ike."

"Aw, hell, the rumors would've blown over quickly. They always do. And Preston's just...misguided."

"He's threatening lives, Raulson!" Edward snapped, his fists balling up tightly at his sides. "He's sneaking into secure locations, which I can only assume he's getting away with because he's still got his badge from Solstice. He was watching our every move, because he'd downloaded a tracking app on Kyra's phone. And now that you've added my ass to the problem, my crew, my family, and myself are now targets. You stupid fucking bastard... This isn't a crush your son's dealing with!"

Edward may have entered into the situation late, having to be brought up to speed quickly, but my husband wasn't stupid by any means. I hadn't even thought that the way Preston was getting into certain locations was due to his credentials from Solstice, but it made perfect fucking sense. He was acting as someone working for Kyra, so no one would've batted an eye – not hotels, arenas, TV stations. None of them would've thought twice, especially since his last name matched up to her manager's.

I turned to Mickey. "I need Kyra and Cassie out here. Now. I don't give a shit if the princess is getting her beauty sleep or not. I have a funny feeling...and only they can answer it."

"Got it," Mickey smirked, bolting out the office door.

By the time she returned with two disheveled looking women, whom I was pretty sure Mickey had just about physically removed from their beds, Raulson had changed directions on us, because apparently, _nothing_ was his fault.

"If Kyra hadn't led my son on, we wouldn't have this problem!" he yelled over the speakerphone just as the girls opened the door.

The look on Kyra's face was a mixture of shock and pure terror, the latter of which had me rethinking her relationship with Ike. But I had other important shit to attend to, so that would have to wait.

Rose took the lead on this one. "Kyra, did you have a relationship with Preston Raulson?" she asked the singer as Kyra and Cassie sat down at the table.

"What?" Kyra asked, her mouth gaping, and despite the fact that she'd won awards for her acting skills, that shit wasn't flying with anyone, because her eyes kept landing back on the speakerphone.

"Answer them, Kyra!" Ike yelled. "What did you do to Preston?"

Kyra jumped, but it was Cassie's sneer at the speaker that had me fixing this situation.

"Shut his foul ass up," I ordered, pointing to the phone. "Carlisle, turn the speakerphone off. Ike will hear what I want him to hear." I turned to Kyra. "Did you lead Preston on? Sleep with him?"

"I don't remember..." she muttered, looking down at her hands on the table.

"Bullshit, Kyra. Think! No one gets so trashed that they can't remember anything," Edward growled. "Were you with him or not?"

Cassie studied Kyra's face, but she gasped. "Holy shit, you did! Preston? Really?"

The singer nodded slowly, tears welling up in her eyes, but they continued to flicker to the phone.

"And what? It didn't last?" Rose probed her to elaborate. "Did you dump him? Use him for a one night thing? Come on, Kyra, work with us."

"Is Ike listening?" she whispered.

"No, it's just my dad," Edward told her, frowning a bit, his gaze meeting mine briefly.

"Preston started out really sweet. He worked with me on a daily basis when his dad couldn't be there," she said, continuing to whisper. "But then he became clingy, wanting to know where I was, what I was doing, who I was with..._all the time_." She took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. "I ended it. He took it badly, but not long after that, his dad fired him. I haven't seen him since."

"And you didn't think to tell someone this crap?" Cassie snapped, rolling her eyes. "Damn, Kyra. We've been probing you for bad breakups, and you withhold this? What the hell?"

"She's scared shitless," Edward murmured so only I could hear him.

"Yep," I whispered right back. "And not just of Preston, either."

"I see that," he sighed, pressing his lips to the side of my head. "Really fucking awesome work, love," he praised. "Now we have our suspect."

I smiled, looking up at him as he shot me a wink and pulled out his phone.

"Wes," he greeted gruffly, "we have a name, man. We need your help." Edward's voice trailed off as he walked outside to finish his conversation.

We all broke apart, and the feeling of amazing accomplishment settled into the room, but we stopped when we could still hear Carlisle's voice on the speakerphone, saying, "Have a seat, Ike. We need to talk," before the call ended.

~oOo~

"Hey, sweetness," Edward crooned as I snuck up behind him in the kitchen.

With a giggle, I reached around him to steal his cup of coffee as he quietly read the newspaper. It wasn't like he really cared, but it was something I'd always done. I was pretty sure he kept it full just for that reason.

"Going for a run?" I asked him as he gently manipulated me until I was standing on the bottom rung of the stool between his legs.

He looked fuck-hot in just his black basketball shorts, running sneakers, and black backwards baseball cap. His face was scruffy, his eyes a sweet green that matched the surrounding forests of our house as the sun tried to rise. Despite the fact that he looked tired, his smile at me was genuine and so very sexy as I traced every curl and scroll of the Cullen crest tattoo.

"I am," he crooned, leaning in to kiss my forehead, cheek, and then neck. "One last perimeter check. Oh, and Esme called. She's going to take the Bethy to school and Caleb and Samuel to Mrs. Cope's. Maybe then you'll catch some sleep."

"Mmm," I hummed against his lips. "Only if you join me," I bargained.

Edward chuckled low and sexy, his hands ghosting up and down my back, only to land on my ass and give it a good squeeze. "Deal, Mrs. Cullen," he purred, his eyes darkening at my mouth as I took another sip of his coffee and licked my lips. "That gives me a couple of hours. Mind if I make my run, and then work in the wood shop until the kids leave?"

I grinned. "Desk?" I asked him. "She'll love it."

Edward nodded, as a slow, crooked, shy smile crept up his face. "You think? She's old enough, I guess. I wanted to make it big enough that she could grow with it."

"You could make her anything, and she'd love it," I giggled, rolling my eyes. "She just likes that _you_ do it for her."

"Yeah," he sighed contentedly, looking so much like Sammy that I couldn't help but giggle and kiss him again.

I set the coffee cup down onto the counter and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. My forehead pressed to his, but movement on the front porch caused me to look past him. The porch swing wasn't empty.

Edward chuckled, cupping my bottom and pulling me to his lap so that I was straddling him. "She's been out there for awhile," he whispered, shrugging one beautiful, strong shoulder. "But she hasn't said a word."

I couldn't decide whether I gave a shit or not. Really. I was still standing by my word to take care of her, but she was making it so hard. I'd had to finally warn her to back off of Edward, but during the last conversation with Ike, I could tell the girl was fucking scared to death. I was so very conflicted, so I did what I thought was best; I changed the subject.

"You should go for your run, baby," I told him, starting to get down from his lap. "I imagine Wes will be filling this place up soon with agents."

"I will," Edward whispered, stopping me from leaving him. He pulled me closer, cupping my face and caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm sorry about that picture..."

I shrugged, because I knew where his heart lay.

"Don't do that. Don't blow this off," he sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't know the fucker existed, love. I swear." He slipped his hands into my hair at the base of my skull, forcing me to look at him. "D-Do y-you _r-really_ f-fucking th-think I'd p-pose f-for s-something l-like th-that?" he hissed, barely above a whisper.

I shook my head, but leaned in to kiss him. I was tired, having not slept yet, I was emotionally drained, and his honest stutter was too much for me to resist, because even with Kyra in listening distance, he only had eyes on me. His top priority was me, his family, his crew.

"No, Edward," I finally murmured against his lips, losing myself in him completely.

God, he felt so good – smooth skin under my hands, against my lips – and he caught up instantly. And pretty much like always, we lost ourselves for just the moment. Edward gripped my hair, turning my head so that he could completely claim my mouth with long, slow, deep strokes of his tongue. I moaned, unable to stop the sound, because suddenly, I wanted his mouth everywhere. Blatantly, I rolled my hips, feeling strong fingers grip the sides of my t-shirt, whether to hold me still or grind me harder, I wasn't quite sure, because our hands went everywhere – all at once.

"Christ, sweetness," Edward barely breathed, breaking away from my mouth, only to ravish my neck with open mouth kisses, dragging his teeth across my skin, and swirling his tongue to take away the sting. "What time do the kids leave?" he asked, smiling against my earlobe when I couldn't help but giggle wantonly.

"Not til eight," I panted, nuzzling his scruffy jaw. "You'll have to wait, baby."

"Nope...can't," he growled, diving for my mouth again – this time, suckling on my bottom lip.

But it was the soft shuffle of feet and a raspy, "Mommy...Daddy," that had us breaking apart this time.

I smiled against my husband's lips, turning from him to look down at my sleep-disheveled Samuel. "Good morning there, handsome!" I sang.

Edward chuckled at the big grin that spread over our son's face.

I slid down from Edward's lap, scooping up my baby boy. "Come here," I said, plopping his bottom down onto the counter so he could be face to face with us.

"Lookin' good, pal," Edward laughed softly, patting the always wild hair that was so much like his own.

"Yeah," Sammy drawled, laughing at his daddy, but his eyes watered, his face screwed up adorably, and he finally let out one helluva sneeze.

"Oh, my goodness," I chuckled, grabbing a napkin. "Bless you!"

Samuel laughed, despite the fact that I was cleaning his nose, because his dad was over-dramatically wiping his face.

"Yeah, _bless you_!" Edward growled into his son's neck, causing him to curl up on himself as he laughed. He stood up from the bar stool, giving us both a kiss. "Going for my run," he said, shooting me a wink. "And we're _so_ finishing this later, sweetness," he commanded, pointing a finger at me.

He took another sip of coffee, ruffled his son's hair, and stalked out the screen door, not even giving one glance toward the still occupied porch swing.

I turned back to Samuel, running my fingers through his hair. "Hmm, it's either wet it or you're wearin' a hat, big guy," I chuckled, "because you need a trim."

"Hat!" he chirped, laughing when I scooped him up off the counter.

"Yes, sir," I snickered, kissing his forehead. "Let's get everyone up and ready for school. Okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed, playing with my hair as I took him back to his room.

Esme showed up about halfway through getting the kids ready. She took over breakfast duty, bringing Bethy a surprise for after her first day of school, which caused squeals from me and the five-year-old. It was a little pink t-shirt with the picture of a helicopter on it, and the words "Daddy's Little Co-Pilot." After thanking her Gamma profusely, she insisted on wearing it, barely able to get her breakfast in her mouth quickly enough, because she just _had_ to go show her daddy.

"I _hafta _go show him," she urged, barely keeping her bottom on the bar stool because she was fidgeting so badly. "Daddy should see it!"

I grinned at her, finally setting the wiggle worm down onto her feet. "Fine, let's go show him, and then Gamma's taking you to school."

I knew that Edward had finished his perimeter run by that point, because the garage door of the wood shed was wide open. I chuckled as an over-excited Bethy skipped her way across the yard, keeping an eye on her own feet, which was probably the best thing I could ever ask for, because she couldn't see what we were about to interrupt.

A fiery, raging ire started to build quickly through me. I'd warned Kyra to back off, but she still wasn't listening, and _this time_, she'd gone too far. She was fucking _touching him_. And it wasn't just the fact that she was touching him; it was where she was touching him. The Cullen crest. _My_ tattoo. The one he'd gotten to remind himself that family came first, and from the look on his face, she was completely violating it.

"This _is_ new, Edward," Kyra crooned. "I'm sorry about that picture, honey. But you have to admit it looked good."

I tried to catch Bethy, but it was too late, and at least she wasn't paying attention to exactly what was going on. She burst into her daddy's wood shop like a beaming ray of sunshine.

"Daddy, you hafta see what Gamma got me!" she gushed, holding out the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Gosh, kid...can't you see this is an _grown up_ conversation. Don't you have school?" Kyra asked, speaking so very condescendingly to Bethy, and that was a _huge _mistake, because Bethy hated being talked to like a baby. "God, she's always around..."

"Yes, but Daddy's a grown up, and he says I _always come first_!" Bethy snapped, glaring daggers at the lady. "Wight, Daddy?"

"Hey," he growled at Kyra, physically pushing her away from him.

Edward's gaze darkened with his temper, but he couldn't say a fucking word in front of his daughter. He shot an exasperated glance toward me, silently begging me not to believe a single second of what I'd just witnessed. He moved, dodging around Kyra and scooping up his daughter, only to plant her down on the closest workbench.

"That's right, little sweetness. And look at that!" he said with a tight smile. "It's perfect. Don't you think?"

"I fink so," Bethy stated, obviously not letting her own temper calm down, because she kept a watchful eye on Kyra, who in turn was gaping at me like a deer in headlights. That bitch _knew_ I was about to fucking explode. In fact, she was slowly trying to inch her way out of the shed.

While moving so that she couldn't get passed me, I caught the sight of Esme starting to load up her car. She was carrying Sammy, and Caleb was tottering behind her.

Taking a deep breath to keep my voice calm, I turned to Bethy. "Gamma's ready to go, baby. You need to go get your things for school."

"'Kay," she murmured, looking back at Edward. "I gotta tell Daddy bye," she said, puckering up for kisses from him, which he happily gave.

"Now, Elizabeth," I grunted, shaking my head. "Please."

"Do as your mother says," Edward whispered, setting Bethy on her feet. "You don't want to be late for school."

"Okay," she sang, and then ran back toward the house.

I waited until I could faintly hear the screen door slam, before I rounded on Kyra. Strong arms tried to reach for me, but my training kicked into overdrive. There wasn't any stopping me. I dodged Edward's grasp, spinning when he tried again, and swung hard at Kyra's face. Not giving her a chance to catch her breath, I landed on top of her, causing sawdust to plume up around us. Before the bitch could bleed from the split lip I'd just given her, my gun was out of the small of my back and in her face.

I pulled the hammer back slowly, letting the satisfying sound of the metallic click to echo around her.

"Bella..." Edward called, but I couldn't stop myself if I tried.

"Oh, hell no!" I yelled, pressing the muzzle of my nine mil right in the center of Kyra's forehead. "I'm fucking done with this bitch. I've really tried everything to not lose my shit, but this was too much."

"Bella, wait!" she pleaded, tears falling down her face, and somehow, they weren't satisfying enough.

"I could kill you, you know," I told her, my voice low as I wrapped a hand around her throat. "You won't talk to him, you won't look at him, and you certainly won't fucking touch him. It's one thing to not listen to my warnings, but it's another to talk to my child like that. We're done here. You're no longer our responsibility. Period. You can fucking take your chances with FBI. And trust me when I tell you...that doesn't always work," I sneered, gripping her throat tighter.

The woodshed's doorway filled up with people – crew, FBI, and Kyra's people. I shook my head at them all.

Gator started for me, but Edward stopped him.

"Come near me, and I pull the fucking trigger. I'm not done here," I warned them, turning back to her. "Yes, he turned you down," I whispered so that only she could hear me, "and yes, he totally makes you feel safe. I get that, really, I do, but this wasn't the way to go about it. He's _mine_. You need closure? That's all the closure you're getting. You wanted safety? Well, that safety is just about to walk away."

"Edward, please!" she begged, though it came out a little jagged, because my fingers squeezed just a little too tight. "I need him," she rasped, her voice barely a whisper as she gazed up at me.

I pulled my hand back and let it fly, smacking hard across her face, but before I could do it again, I was pulled up and off of her, securely wrapped up in unforgiving arms.

"So do I! And you're going to get him killed!" I said through gritted teeth, kicking at my captor.

"You don't want to kill her, sweetness," Edward soothed in my ear, but I barely heard him, because I was fighting him like hell. "Settle the fuck down, Bella!"

"Don't tell me what I want, Edward!" I growled, still writhing in his arms as he carried me away from the woodshed. "She fucking touched you...and the way that she talked to Bethy..."

"I know...and now the case is over," he said, remaining calmer than I'd expected, but his footfalls were heavy and determined as he trudged into the house. He didn't stop until we were in our bedroom. "And you didn't hear everything, love," he sighed exasperatedly. "She said she heard us in the kitchen and sh-she'd p-pick u-up wh-where y-you l-left o-off..."

His words were cut off, because I totally lost my shit, despite his honest sputter.

Edward tried to set me on the bed, but I was up and sprinting for the door, my gun still in hand. He was always faster than me, though, so soon, I found myself wrestled back to the bed, strong fingers prying my gun from my grip.

"Edward, let me go..."

"No!" he grunted, pinning me to the bed and tossing my gun to the floor, where it thudded heavily.

"I'm going to fucking kill her," I panted, still fighting him, and due to either my smaller frame or the fact that he would never hurt me, I wriggled free from his grip.

"Bella, she's not worth it," he growled, grasping anywhere on me and finally making purchase on my leg.

We both collapsed in a heap on the floor, and my eyes caught sight of something I hadn't seen in a while. In fact, I hadn't seen them since China. With quick movements and a flick of my wrist, I handcuffed Edward to the foot of the bedframe, backing away from him at a crouch, because I couldn't believe I'd let it get that far.

"Not fucking cool, Bella!" he growled, yanking at it, but he wasn't going anywhere. "Unlock this shit. Now!"

I gaped at what I'd done, shaking my head slowly. I'd totally let Kyra get the best of me, let her crawl under my skin, despite the faith I had in the man currently trying to free himself.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I sobbed, leaning back against the nightstand, because it felt like Kyra had succeeded. She'd caused us to turn on each other. "I'm sorry," I panted, drawing my knees up to my chin.

"Sweetness, look at me," he soothed, and I peeked up at him, swiping at my tears. "She didn't win, love. Come here," he ordered gently and as best he could from his restrained position, but I didn't move, because I knew he was pissed. "I'm not mad, baby," he snickered slightly, rolling his eyes. "Just come here."

I crawled to him, collapsing over him, and just let it out – the stress of it all, my weariness from no sleep, and my love for the man that put up with so much shit, he should be knighted. I let it all go, because when it was just us – just me and Edward – everything seemed okay.

"God, you're a tough woman to catch," he chuckled against my cheek, and his humor, his lack of temper at the whole thing caused a giggle to escape me.

I pulled back, sitting down next to him and swiping again at my tears. "I'm so, so sorry," I sighed, gazing at his handcuffed wrists, and then back at his rather amused face.

"The round goes to you, Mrs. Cullen," he snickered, rolling his eyes again, but he sobered quickly. "I know you want this over, and if you really feel that way, then Wes can take Kyra today, but I think I have a plan, sweetness. And it requires you, too."

I swallowed thickly, feeling a touch guilty for losing my temper so badly. Not for _why_ I'd lost it, but _how_ I'd lost it, because it seemed like I'd revealed a weakness to her.

"What?" I whispered, taking another deep breath.

"Together...just the two of us...we could catch this guy, baby," he urged, his hands shifting against their restraints. "Let me up, and I'll tell you all about it."

I grinned, taking in the sight before me – bare chest, rolling ink, backwards baseball cap, black basketball shorts, and darkening eyes, because he was reading my smile.

"Hmm, Mr. Cullen. I don't think so," I purred, and with that, I got up and walked away from him.

The last thing I heard before I closed and locked our bedroom door was, "Isabella, you get your sweet ass back here..."

**A/N... Yeah, the chapter had to end there, trust me on that. Just in case you didn't pick up on it, the next chapter has a LEMON WARNING. And before any of you even say it... Have you ever been so mad, so fucking pissed that every emotion comes flying to the surface? You yell, curse, cry, laugh...it's all right there? Yeah, keep that in mind with Bella's actions here and in the next chapter.**

**Okay so _everyone_ lost their temper – Cassie, Mickey, Bethy, and of course, Bella totally lost her shit. The girls narrowed down their suspects... Preston Raulson...**

**I need to thank JenRar for her help with this chapter and she declared her love for Cassie. Thank you to GooberLou, who probably would've pulled the trigger on Kyra. And to MedusaInNY for all my blog stuff. Huge love and smooches.**

**I'm going to change things this week due to the holidays and my damn cold. This is posting early on Tuesday night, while the next posting will be Saturday, Christmas Eve morning. These early posts are my gift to you guys. Okay? Let me hear all about it, guys. And see you Saturday...Later. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N...HUGE response to the last chapter! Wow! And just...thank you. It seems some of you would have opted to pull the trigger. Interesting. I'm going to ask this once... Most of you – actually an overwhelming number of you – accused Kyra of being dumb, stupid, idiotic... Are you _sure _there isn't more to her? **

**For those SPARSE FEW that didn't like the girl fight and thought that Edward was weak for not fighting back... Well, had you paid attention, he did push her away. After only a few hours sleep and a five mile run, you'd be a little off your game, too. Edward's good, but he's not omniscient. Just sayin'. He also would never hit a woman, especially in front of his daughter. In fact, had he hit her, had he truly lost it in front of Bethy, and I was the reader, I'd stop reading. Period. I'd be done. This fight was between Kyra and Bella...the woman had been warned. **

**Okay, so this chapter comes with a fairly large LEMON WARNING...and please remember what I said at the end of the last chapter. When a woman loses her control as quickly and as harshly as Bella did...all sorts of emotions rise to the surface. **

**Please see me at the bottom for a note to you guys...**

**So where were we? Oh yeah! Mercward...in handcuffs...on the floor of the bedroom...**

CHAPTER 10

**EDWARD**

"Isabella, you get your sweet ass back here," I said when she disappeared from my vision, but I heard our bedroom door close and the lock click into place.

I shifted uncomfortably in the handcuffs, looking back to see how she'd fucking locked my ass to our bed. I had to smile, because all I had to do was lift the corner of the bed to slip out from under it, though my wrists would still be bound together. She'd trapped me in a hurry. Had this been a life or death situation, my girl would have been able to get away or kill her attacker, but it wasn't; it merely had been blind fucking rage, something that I couldn't really blame her for.

"Did you really just use my full name, _Edward Anthony_?" she asked with a touch of a giggle to it.

"Yeah," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "I'm handcuffed to our bed on our fucking rug, sweetness," I said, and my sarcasm was loud and clear. "What do you expect?"

Another giggle met my ears, and I started to push up on the bed, but a kick to my foot stopped me. I glanced up to see her standing at my feet.

"Don't. Please?" she whispered. There was a look on her face, a darkness to her eyes, and a slight frown on her face. "I'll let you up. I promise. Just not...yet."

"Bella..." I started to argue, but she walked slowly up my body, straddling me, only to sit herself gently down on my stomach.

"The kids are gone to school, Wes is here with his rather small army, and Kyra's been taken to the office," she stated softly. "I looked out the bathroom window. I wanted to make sure they'd leave us the fuck alone."

"I did say we'd finish what we started in the kitchen, didn't I?" I asked her, still unable to pinpoint her mood. "But I can't very well do that from here, baby..."

"Oh yes, you can," she breathed, glancing down at my chest, my arm, and then back to my face.

My eyebrows shot up, because right then, I recognized what Bella was doing. I'd done it myself not so long ago. It had been at the mountain top cabin just after we'd gotten Bethy back from Lilith, after hunting down the DOA's location in order to get Bella back. I'd been interrogating suspects, and Kenny Porter had falsely admitted to touching my wife.

I'd lost my fucking mind, practically killing the little shit with my bare hands right there in a drafty barn somewhere in Northern California. I couldn't stand the mere fucking _thought_ of someone touching Bella, especially against her will. I couldn't fucking see straight with the chance that she'd been violated or that everything that she and I had worked together to overcome would be ruined. I'd taken Bella hard in the fucking woods, just to reassure myself that she was mine.

And that was what I was looking at – possessive, protective, and worried. The first of those emotions was what was keeping my ass bound to the leg of our footboard. She'd seen Kyra touch me and had seen that I hadn't wanted it, and despite the fact that I was a grown man, deeply in love with my wife, and a father to two children, Bella only saw a violation of personal space, the taking away of one's choice, and someone else touching what my girl considered to be _hers_. Not to mention the angry mother bear had come out in her when Kyra had snapped so rudely at Bethy. There had been no stopping Bella's temper.

Meeting her dark gaze and wanting to hold her so fucking badly, I just...gave in, because deep down, I just _got it_. It was fucking _hard_ to watch someone else want what was yours, and Bella had been fighting this shit for weeks. It had built and snowballed until Kyra had finally pushed too far. In fact, I wasn't sure that Bella wouldn't have killed her right there in my woodshed had I not snatched her away.

"What do you _need_, sweetness?" I asked her gently.

"You," she hiccuped. Tears welled up just a bit in her deep brown eyes, her hands balled up into tiny fists as she braced them on my chest, and her breathing was heavy. She leaned over me, her hair falling in a curtain around our faces, saying, "I need you... like this."

"Hey," I whispered, lifting my head enough to brush my lips across hers. "She didn't win this," I said again, making sure Bella was looking me in the eye, because she needed to know that what she was feeling wasn't defeat. "She simply cornered me after my run...nothing more."

Bella simply nodded, stretching her body along mine, but her fingers ghosted up my arms to my wrists. "You okay?" she asked, tracing the metal of the handcuffs.

I chuckled darkly. "Let's see...I'm trapped underneath the most beautiful woman I know, she's got me at her mercy, and she's looking at me like I'm her next meal. Yeah, sweetness...I'm just..._fine._"

Bella cracked a smile, letting a little giggle out.

"There's a serious problem, though," I said with false sincerity.

"What?" she gasped, sitting up straight but remaining on my stomach.

"You are..._way_ over dressed, baby," I told her, raising an eyebrow at her. "If I'm stuck here, then you gotta help a man out, beautiful. I would've already ripped that shit off of you by now, you know."

She grinned, biting down on that bottom lip of hers and reaching for the hem of her shirt. With swift movements, it was gone and in a heap beside us. I let out a shameless, wanton moan at the sight before me, licking my lips at just how fucking hot my wife truly was, especially when she was fucking teasing the absolute shit out of me.

"Oh, Bella, please tell me you match," I chuckled, shaking my head, because I just had to see the whole underwear set.

"Always," she snickered, standing up from her perch on my belly and kicking out of her jeans and sneakers, which left her standing in front of me in the sweetest, sexiest thing I'd ever seen her wear – though it could just be that I was a biased motherfucker.

"Mm, mm, mm," I hummed, licking my lips at the woodland camo bra and underwear, all trimmed in girly, light pink lace. It was such wicked mix, but it suddenly had my dick standing to attention. Breasts were pushed up, and boyshorts hugged my wife in all the right places. My fingers twitched, wanting to touch, to feel, to tear away, because my girl looked amazing. "Fuck, love... I want to touch you..."

"No," she said, slowly shaking her head back and forth. "Not yet, Edward," she chided sexily, standing over me again, and I couldn't help but drink in every inch of her, finally meeting her dark gaze.

She knelt between my legs, grasping the waistband of my basketball shorts. She had them down and off of me in seconds, and then they, too, ended up somewhere on the floor, but I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the sight of her hands skating up my thighs, over my boxerbriefs, and finally wrapping around my erection.

"So hard, so fast, baby," she noted aloud, giving me a small, but proud smirk.

"Yeah...been that way since the fucking kitchen," I panted, squeezing my eyes closed, because every pass of her hand over the cotton of my underwear had my hips raising up off the floor. "Running the perimeter check was a fucking..._treat_ like this."

"Aw," she crooned, bracing a hand on my thigh, only to bend closer to my crotch. "Poor baby," she purred, her hair tickling the skin of my stomach.

I swallowed thickly as her nose and lips traced the same path that her hand just had – across my stomach, around each hip bone, and over the fabric of my underwear. She let a lip catch on the tip of my cock, but still didn't reach to take the damn underwear off. My whole body ached for her to really fucking touch me, but it seemed that she had other ideas, because those same beautiful lips dragged up my stomach, dropping warm, wet, open mouthed kisses all the way up to my chest.

"You're still sweaty, though," she pointed out, tracing the tip of her tongue over every inch of my Air Force tattoo, but her eyes were locked with mine. Licking her lips, she said, "Mmm, salty. I like it."

"Want me to tell you where _you_ taste best, love?" I asked her, my voice deeper than I'd expected, but damn, if she wasn't driving me crazy.

She smiled, shaking her head no. "I think I've figured that out." She sat back a bit, eying my hands and body. "Can you roll over?"

My eyebrows shot up, and I mentally assessed my situation. "Yeah, though the floor may break under the pressure, baby," I told her, glancing at my now hard as steel dick and back to her face.

"I won't hurt you. I promise," she chuckled, helping me roll over on the rug, with my hands crossed over my head.

Immediately, strong fingers met the muscles of my shoulders, my back, and then my ass. Fuck, if I didn't moan out loud, my forehead thumping to the floor. I felt her body line up with mine again, and I glanced back over my shoulder at her.

"Do you know why I didn't want this tattoo on your back, Edward?" she asked, her little fingers tracing the ink on my upper arm.

I shook my head no, but couldn't say anything, because I was losing myself in the feel of her slipping down my body. I could feel soft skin, scratchy lace, hard nipples, and firm grips all the way down my back.

"Christ, Bella, you're fucking killing me," I muttered, my forehead thumping once again to the floor, because it was all I could do not to break the bed, flip over, and take my girl hard, deep, fast. She was so fucking sexy on a minute to minute basis, but when she put her mind to it, she was absolutely fucking deadly.

"I didn't want it on your back," she said, ignoring my most likely whiny voice, "because the day I first saw that crest, you had the most beautiful scratches from me across your skin, and _that_ was better than any ink."

I grinned, because that was fucking awesome. Lifting my head, I tried once again to look at her, but she was just far enough back that I couldn't see her.

"And your _reason_ for the tattoo was so damn sweet, baby. If it was a reminder of family first, then I wanted the whole world to fucking to be able to see it," she growled against the skin of my shoulder blade.

I heard the pure unadulterated _hurt_ in my wife's voice, because it wasn't that Kyra had merely touched me, or that she'd spoken rudely to Bethy, it was _what _Kyra had touched. My ink, my crest...the reminder of family, loyalty, and just..._Bella_. It was the meaning behind it, and the violation of all of it.

"Fuck," I hissed, turning back over, despite her protestations. I started to push up on the bed to set myself free, because the call to hold her, pull her to me was just about too much, but Bella stopped me by gripping my wrists in her hands.

"No, don't," she begged, leaning over me and forcing my hands back down to the floor.

"I-I'm s-sorry, b-baby," I sputtered. "I was coming down from a five mile run. I-I d-didn't kn-know sh-she w-was r-right th-there!"

"Shh," she hissed against my lips, pressing her forehead to mine. "I know."

Nothing could stop me from kissing her. Nothing. I felt I needed to do _something_ in order to take away whatever it was that had my girl upset. And if I couldn't fucking touch her, I was going to kiss the ever loving shit out of her. My whole body rocked up when our tongues met, all slippery, forceful, and deep, claiming, soothing, and tasting each other. My girl shifted so that my aching dick found some sort of friction between her legs, and we both moaned shamelessly.

Frantic fingers reached up, grabbed my hat, and flung it away, and then Bella slid her hands into my hair and gripped hard, turning my head. I moaned again, not from the pain, but from the mere idea that Bella was just fucking..._taking_. And she could have whatever the hell she wanted.

Her sweet, hot pussy rolled over my dick, and even through our underwear, I could tell she was so very fucking wet. My eyes rolled back into my head when she did it again, causing herself to gasp into my mouth.

"Shit, sweetness," I panted when she broke from my mouth, just to sit up and roll those fantastic fucking hips again. "You're gonna make me come like that," I told her, unable not to meet her rhythm, because shit, she felt so damn good.

She stilled, slipped down my legs, and grasped ahold of my underwear's waistband, pulling it carefully over my dick and off my legs. She reached behind her back, unclasped her bra, and dropped it beside her. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her boyshorts, she paused.

"Oh, don't tease, baby," I warned her in a low, rumbling voice, raising an eyebrow up at her.

A sweet little giggle escaped her as she stepped out of the fuck-hot underwear and crawled back up my body, pausing just long enough to drag her tongue up the shaft of my cock, drinking the severe leakage that had already beaded at the tip, because it was kinda fucking hot that I couldn't touch. But it was when her very hot, very wet pussy ground down on my thigh that I just had to say something.

"Mmm, so very wet you are, love," I crooned, unable not to use my leg to rub against her sex, which caused the sweetest sound of my name to hit the empty room in a breathy, yet whimpering tone. "If you bring that aching pussy to me, baby, I promise to take really good care of it," I bargained, licking my lips at the mere thought of tasting her, eating her until all she _could_ say was my motherfucking name.

"Yeah?" she asked, giving me my own crooked smile. And it looked damn good on her, too.

"Oh yeah," I chuckled darkly as I nodded slowly, gripping the bedpost in order not to just break the whole fucking thing to get to her. She wanted me at her mercy, and she could have me that way, but fuck, I needed to taste her, fuck her, _something_. "Bring that pretty thing to me, and I'll take that ache down a notch or two..."

She grinned, shifted up my body, and suddenly, I was surrounded by beautiful thighs, soft skin, knees on either side of my head, and the most delicious pussy I'd ever had the honor of tasting. Licking my lips one more time, I locked eyes with my girl, who was now bracing her hands on the edge of the mattress above me. I placed one simple kiss to each thigh, before lifting my head a little. She was spread perfectly for me, and I happily dragged my tongue from one end of her to the other, relishing the cry of relief that escaped her.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Oh, God," I moaned, my head falling back at the feel of Edward's mouth on me.

Just looking at him, touching him, feeling his want for me get harder and harder with every second that ticked by, had me absolutely hurting for him. And he totally understood and caught up to my mood. I needed to take back what was mine.

"Fuck, you're so damn good at that," I gasped, letting go of the bed and bracing my hands behind me on his thighs.

And God, he was fucking phenomenal at it. He kissed my sex like he kissed my mouth – thoroughly, deeply, with lips and tongue and suckling pressure claiming me, making me absolutely incoherent. There wasn't an inch of me that he didn't pay attention to, dragging tongue, teeth, and lips over me. With a flattened tongue, he raked it over my folds, only to suck hard on my clit, but he stopped just before I was about to come. It was teasing at its best, causing me to get wetter and wetter with each second he worked me over. And he relished every drop, drinking from me like he could never get enough.

Edward couldn't hold me still, so he went with every roll of my hips, moaning deep against my flesh every time my core would twitch. And that was when he backed off, nipping with teeth on the inside of my thighs and smiling evilly against my skin when I cried out.

He brought me so close that my arms could no longer hold me up. They started to shake, and I finally collapsed back on him, which just opened my legs up that much wider for him. Another pass of his tongue, swirling around both entrances, and finally latching onto my clit with his lips in a hard, sucking kiss had me reeling, my back arching, and my toes curling.

My breathing stopped for a moment, and my whole body wound tight before exploding. "Christ!" I gasped, my eyes rolling back in my head, and even in the midst of my orgasm, I could feel his smug smile against my sex.

Tears of ecstasy filled my vision as I came down from my high, trying to sit up. When I was finally facing him again, I couldn't help but smirk at him, because he was licking his lips like he'd just eaten the best meal ever, and he was wearing a slight but adorable pout that he couldn't have more.

"Better, sweetness?" he purred, gazing up at me as I leaned over him.

"Yes," I breathed against his mouth, before kissing him into oblivion. He still tasted like me, and all that did was make me want him that much more. We broke apart with gasps for air, but I pressed my forehead to his. "But I want...mmm, more."

He grinned, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip. "Shall I tear this bed apart, baby? Or are you going to ride me fucking senseless. We can play, Bella, but fuck, I'm dyin' here."

Giving his cock a glance, I moaned in sympathy and in want of it. He was so fucking hard, standing at attention like the good soldier he was. And he was still leaking from the tip. Slithering down his body, I positioned myself over him, finally locking eyes with his, and suddenly, it all hit me at once.

An almost rabid feeling of possessiveness took over me as I sank down on him, both of us moaning at the same time. Edward was mine, and someone had tried to come between us. I'd been through too much, needed him too much for that to happen, but another feeling followed right behind that one as I stared at my husband's handsome face, which was trapped somewhere between needing me to move and needing me to be still. That feeling was calm, peaceful faith.

Edward _was_ mine, but he was mine because he _wanted_ to be. He wouldn't have allowed anything to come between us, and that included my uncontrollable rage toward Kyra, her vile attitude toward Bethy, and her endless come-ons. He'd stepped between us not because he cared what happened to her or was concerned with her feelings, but because nothing bad could happen to me – or Bethy, for that matter, who happened to have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. And that was why he'd stopped me from killing her, no matter how justified I'd probably thought it was at the moment.

I rolled my hips, taking him deeper and relishing the feeling of how deeply he was filling me. My wants and needs were divided; I wanted Edward's hands on me, but I also wanted to continue to just claim, to take, to make him mine again, wiping the memory of Kyra's touch from him.

Edward's hips met mine thrust for thrust, but I could see his hands balled up in fists above his head, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip, and every muscle in his torso rolling under my fingertips.

"Edward..." I gasped, overwhelmed again by my conflicting wants.

"You look so good fucking me, baby," he rasped, his hands grabbing the foot of the bed in order to use it as leverage. "If you need harder, sweetness...then take it."

It was then that my need for hard, claiming, rough fucking just...changed, because I didn't need to claim him as mine; he gladly surrendered to me.

"Baby, I love you so much," I said, tears welling up in my eyes, because I couldn't get to him, I couldn't stop riding him, but I needed his touch, his voice in my ear, and his arms around me.

With a few swift movements, Edward lifted the bed, slipped the chain of the handcuffs free, and was sitting up and wrapping his arms around me, restrained wrists and all. As he captured my mouth with his, I could feel the cold steel of the handcuffs pressing into my back. The clink of metal as a firm grip captured my hair at the base of my neck echoed in my ear, but Edward brought his forehead to mine as I continued to move over him.

"Right here, sweetness," he purred, his dark gaze locked with mine. "I'm _right here._"

I nodded my sweaty brow against his. "I know," I gasped.

"I love you, too, Bella," he whispered, brushing his lips across mine, down my cheek, and then lightly suckling my neck. "You're so fucking beautiful, baby. Just flawless taking what's yours. And you _own _me, love."

I cupped his face, bringing his lips back to mine, because he _always_ knew what I needed to hear. It seemed he'd been doing it forever.

"Nothing's changed about that," he murmured, his voice deep, soft, and soothing, but it was still filled with a sensual tenor. "Fuck, baby...you always fuck me so damn well. I'm so fucking close... Come with me."

I shook my head, my breathing heavy, because I wanted to feel him come hard inside of me, feel him fall apart in my arms. Clenching my muscles around his cock, I dragged my lips across his shoulder, up his neck, to his ear. The feel of cold steel practically stung my lower back as he gripped my hips to guide me over him, muttering for me to fuck him harder, faster, and for just..._more_.

I gripped his upper arm where his ink resided. "Come, Edward. For me," I ordered, and I couldn't help but smile against the skin of his neck as a string of curse words pushed out of his mouth and ghosted across my shoulder.

Not coming with him had its advantages, because I could feel every inch of him inside of me twitch, finally spilling hard. Edward's face was the picture of beauty, frozen in a heart stopping, open mouth expression. His head fell back just a little as his hands gripped my hips, forcefully pulling me flush to him.

"Jesus, Bella," he panted, his forehead falling to my shoulder. "Please tell me you have the keys to these fuckers," he said, chuckling when I giggled against his neck.

"What keys?" I asked, squealing into hysterics when he growled low, his fingers digging into my sides. "The bathroom! The bathroom!" I squeaked, my head falling back with laughter.

"Even better. Shower, baby," he grunted, standing me up on my feet. Once he was on his own two feet, he lunged, tossing my ass over his shoulder and giving my bare bottom a light smack. "Your rules, sweetness," he chuckled as he stalked into our bathroom. "Can't go to bed after a run without a shower..."

"Good boy," I praised, which earned me another smack to my butt, and then he set me on the chilly ass vanity, where I squeaked in surprise.

"Where, Bella?" he smirked, holding up his wrists.

Giggling, I reached over into the drawer beside my legs. "Here," I said, tugging him between my legs. "We need these free for that shower..."

"We do, huh?"

"Oh yeah...we're awfully, _awfully_ dirty. _You_, especially," I chuckled, pointing a finger at him once his restraints were removed. "I have to get that bitch's touch off of you."

Edward rolled his eyes, but chuckled anyway as he mumbled something that sounded like, "I thought you just fucking did that." He reached into the shower, turning the water on, only to turn around and tug me off the vanity.

"Then get to scrubbin', woman!"

My laughter echoed off of the tiles, but died quickly when my hands were captured above my head, my fingers linking with Edward's. I grinned up at my very sexy, now very wet husband.

He grinned crookedly, pressing his forehead to mine as he pinned me against the shower wall. "My turn, sweetness..."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Muted and hushed voices echoed in from my yard and what sounded like my kitchen. I squeezed my eyes closed, and then glanced over at the clock. Bella and I had tumbled into bed after our shower, exhausted, spent, but very, very sated. We'd done what we always did when something rocked us; we brought it back to just us, losing ourselves in each other.

It seemed we'd gotten a few hours sleep, but from the way my eyes still felt like they had sandpaper behind the lids, I could've really used more. Rolling onto my side, I took in the sight of my sleeping wife. She shifted when I shifted, so her hand blindly reached out to my pillow, finding my face and cupping it. I fucking loved that shit, because it not only reminded me of the picture of us as infants that was hanging in our living room, but it meant that even in her sleep, she needed me.

Ignoring the voices I could barely make out and placing a kiss in the center of her palm, I traced my fingers lightly down the middle of her exposed back, just relishing the rare bubble of alone time. I knew we had to get up. Decisions about Kyra had to be made, and after that shit this morning, I was pretty fucking sure Bella would want to pick Bethy up from school herself, just to make sure our girl was okay.

"I should have her arrested for assault," Kyra's whiny voice ghosted in from the bathroom window, which meant she was on the front porch.

"Not sure what you mean," Alec stated, and I could almost see his raised eyebrow and smirk, just from the wry tone of voice. "No one saw anything," he told her smoothly.

"You were _all_ there! She had a gun to my head," Kyra countered.

"Hmm, no...didn't see a thing. Came to it pretty late, though," Jasper drawled. "Personally, I thought you fell and she was helping you up."

I grinned, shaking my head, because my crew was fucking shameless about backing each other up. They'd swear that shit in court if it came down to it.

"Without any witnesses," Wes added in, "then I don't have a case against assault."

I heard thumping steps on my porch, like someone was pacing, but Wes continued.

"Let me explain something to you, Miss Bailey," he said, and his voice took on a tone he rarely used. It was no nonsense, with zero humor or sarcasm. "I can't say that I blame Bella one damn bit. No, not at all. Because let me tell you, if the roles were reversed and it was Eddie that had to watch some asshole touch her... Well, he'd destroy the guy. He's done it before, and I'm confident enough to say that he'd do it again. Repeatedly. What you're doing, the trouble you're causing these people, is what got you into this mess to begin with. You _never fucking know_ just who you're pissing off now, do you?"

My eyebrows shot up with that, because Wes was a fairly laid back guy. He was also extremely professional. So for him to threaten her, albeit as subtle as it came out, was really rare.

"Miss Bailey, I won't lie to you," Wes continued. "I can and will take you into my custody, sequester you away from everything. You can't work, you can't do your job, and you'll speak to _no one_. And that includes Cassie and Gator here. You'll be alone, but you'll be safe. I know from experience, though, that this group of people is extremely capable of not only protecting you, but they'll find this...this...Preston guy."

"Yeah, but..." Kyra started, but he interrupted her.

"_Or_...you can find some way to get along with this crew, and we can all work together. It's really that simple. And let me explain something, if you can't... If you can't be honest, giving us everything you know, then I'll arrest _you_ for hindering my investigation. Got me?" he snapped.

"Oh damn," Bella breathed, and I spun my gaze to hers. "He's not fucking around, is he?"

I chuckled, shaking my head no, but kissing her lips to hush her, because the conversation wasn't over.

"Good luck with that," Rose chuckled darkly. "I'm pretty sure Bella said we were off the case. And I can't say that I'm upset about that. You're a pain in the ass, Kyra. No lie. You say you need help, that you need Edward's protection, but you won't say why. You insult everyone around you, disrespect someone's marriage and children, and you still think she's going to want to continue this case? Umm, no, princess. Shit in one hand, and wish in the other; see which one fills up quicker."

Bella burst into a giggle, having to bury it into my shoulder to stop the sound from carrying. I couldn't help but kiss the crown of her head, because sometimes, Rose just fucking cut to the damn chase and let people have the bare truth, no matter how cutting it may be.

The chuckles and laughter died down, because another voice piped up, one that I wasn't aware was here.

"Kyra," Esme sighed exasperatedly. "I think it's time you and I sat down to a long talk. Come with me," she commanded. "We'll use Bella's office."

"Uh oh," Emmett sang. "The doctor is in..."

"Hush, Emmett," Esme chided. "Let's go, Miss Bailey. I want this done before my son wakes up, because he won't be happy after those earlier events. And I'm not sure one single person here will be able to stop what he'll have to say to you. So up! Now!"

My heart clenched at the sound of her calling me her _son, _even more at how well she knew me, because I was indeed planning on having one very ugly conversation with Kyra – no matter what decision Bella made concerning this case. But to hear her call me that caused something deep inside of me to shift, to settle, and to want to hug her.

"She totally sees you as hers, you know," Bella whispered, tracing my face with her finger. "Just like she sees me as her daughter."

I nodded, swallowing thickly. "I-I kn-know. I-I j-just n-never h-heard h-her s-say i-it th-that w-way..."

Bella sat up on an elbow, her hand flat on my cheek, and kissed me. "You're so very easy to love, Edward. It's really that simple. In fact, it's what kept my temper with Kyra under control for so long. I thought that if she was in love with you, then I could understand, but I don't think what she's feeling is love. She needs you, but I'm not sure why. It's the reason she's clinging to you so tightly. However, she went about it all wrong. And I'm not sure she knows any other way..."

"So what do you want to do, sweetness?" I asked her, dragging my thumb underneath her eye, because my girl still looked exhausted. "Is the case over?"

"I don't know," she sighed, sitting up completely and pulling the covers up around her. "What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall of my office right about now, though."

"No shit," I chuckled, shaking my head.

"If we took it, what was this big plan you had in mind?" she asked, tilting her gorgeous head at me.

I sat up in front of her, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "You and me. Bait. If this asshole is gunning for me, then we could in all reality take Kyra out of the picture. You and I could handle it, lure him in."

Bella sneered at me, her brow furrowing. "I don't fucking look like her, Edward."

"No, you don't," I soothed her, kissing her lips softly. "You're _way_ more beautiful, but you are about the same height, and you both have dark hair, love." I cupped her face, forcing her gaze to mine. "You didn't notice her in that fucked up picture, Bella? When I met her, she had light brown hair with blonde streaky shit in it."

Bella grinned, rolling her eyes. "Highlights," she corrected.

"What-the-fuck-ever," I laughed, shrugging a shoulder. "I didn't have a type, sweetness. She's in front of a fucking camera all damn day. She most likely dyes that shit every month. There's no telling what her natural color is."

"The light brown," Bella sighed when her giggles settle down.

"Okay, well, still... You don't fucking look like her. I'm just saying that since everyone knows she's now a brunette, we could pull it off. You and me. We'll act like I'm this new...new..."

"Boyfriend-slash-bodyguard?" Bella snorted, rolling her eyes. "So we use the paparazzi to our advantage?"

"Yes." I nodded once, but took a deep breath. "On the other hand, if you're done, then we'll pack her shit now."

Bella reached up, brushing my hair from my forehead and running her fingers through it. "You and Sammy need trims," she muttered, almost to herself.

"Fine, I'll take him to the barber today," I chuckled. "Talk to me, love."

She bit down on that bottom lip of hers, but said nothing for a moment. "This Preston guy has done this before," she started softly, and I could tell she was pretty much thinking aloud. "I'd like to know to whom and to what extent. I'd also like to see what Esme gets out of Kyra, because there are some serious issues there."

"Fine, so we wait?"

"Yeah, just...wait," she sighed in defeat.

"Oh, and sweetness?" I said, giving her a raised eyebrow. "I _most definitely _have a type now. Want me to describe her?" I asked, pulling her to my lap and smiling into her neck as she laughed. "Beautiful brown eyes, feisty, sexy as fucking hell, and..._mine_," I growled, nipping lightly just underneath her ear.

Bella stopped writhing in my arms, sagging much like Bethy did when I'd tickled her. "Yeah," she sighed contentedly. "Yeah, yours."

~oOo~

"Okay, okay, okay," Alice chanted softly, scrolling through a large amount of text. "Preston Raulson... So I contacted the police concerning his prior arrest. And it _was_ technically stalking, though back then, it wasn't called that. The laws for stalking are still pretty sketchy all over the country. He had a girlfriend in high school that tried to break up with him, and he didn't want to let go. He followed her, called her constantly, and broke into her family's home. He slashed the tires on her car once she told him she was going to college in New York. _That_ was when things got really ugly, and it was what led to his arrest."

"Did he hurt her?" Bella asked, looking away from Alice back to the screen.

"Yeah, he put her in the hospital. Broken arm, dislocated shoulder, a bunch of bruises, and a pretty bad black eye," Makenna answered, tossing a printout of the newspaper article. "I called her. She's still in New York...married to one of the city's finest, and she's a cop herself. In fact, it was the police academy that she was leaving California for. Her name was Felicia Easton...now O'Brien. She married a fine Irish boy from Brooklyn," she chuckled. "Anyway, Felicia said that Preston followed her all the way to New York after the hospital incident..._one time_." She held up one finger. "Once the guy realized that she was surrounded by the boys in blue, he disappeared."

"He's a bully," Jasper muttered, frowning up at the picture of Preston on the bulletin board. "Plain and simple. He likes scaring women, likes that he has control, but once someone bigger and badder comes along, he bails out, like a little chicken shit. Interesting. But it leaves us with a problem. He's not scared of Gator, or any 'bodyguards' that he may have hired on, but once he realizes the Feds are involved, we may lose him."

"So he stops. What's the big deal?" Mickey asked, giving the still closed door that Kyra and Esme were still locked behind a scathing look.

"The big deal is that he's escalating," Bella stated, rubbing her temple. "He's no longer able to just sit back and let his little gifts scare Kyra. He needs contact with her. If he leaves her, or we scare him off, the next girl that rejects him could possibly get killed. And she _will _reject him."

"How do you know that?" I asked her, but Alice was the one that spoke up.

"Didn't you hear what Kyra said about him?" she asked, and I nodded, but I wasn't sure which part we were referring to. "She said that once they were together, Preston needed to know where she was, who she was with, and what she was doing..._at all times_. Preston needs control. And it's stifling to the woman, but he has no idea. Once she told him it was over, it was then that he lost his control over her. It also meant that the facade he'd been trying so hard to make real was shattered. I'd be willing to bet that he started stalking her right then...if he wasn't doing it all along."

"And his dad found him doing it," I added.

They all nodded in agreement.

"And that's the other thing," Alice practically growled, holding up one finger. "He's such a pretentious, abusive, cranky bastard, I'd be willing to bet that he created this monster."

We all nodded with her theory, because Alice was pretty damned convinced that poor, abusive, or neglectful parenting caused damaged psyches in children, which then undoubtedly created future criminals.

"Well, I know where the flower thing comes from," Bella added, spinning her computer around. "His mother owned a florist shop. She specialized in bouquets with _meaning_."

"Where's Mom now?" Jasper asked, sitting forward to look at the screen closer.

"Dead. Car accident when Preston was ten years old," Bella sighed, her nose wrinkling in sympathy, because losing your mom sucked when you were a kid. "Well, that explains how Preston ended up with Ike. Preston's mother was already divorced from Ike by then, but there were no other relatives for him. His previous marriages and children had moved on. Ike took his son and raised him alone."

"Well, shit," Rose huffed, rolling her eyes. "That house must've been all sorts of rainbows and sunshine for him. Ike's about as cuddly as a pissed off badger."

We all chuckled, but it was true.

Bella glanced up at the clock, and then the door to her office. She frowned, turning to me, but the announcement was for everyone in the room. "I'm making no decision until I hear from Esme. As of right now, I'd be willing to hand all that we have over to Wes and wipe my hands of her."

"Shit," Cassie hissed from where she'd been silently watching us work. She claimed she wasn't tired, and despite how upset she was with Kyra, I'd be willing to bet she was worried for her friend.

"Damn it," Gator groaned, shaking his head. He, too, had been waiting to hear how the talk went with Esme, because once he'd found out exactly what my stepmother did for a living, he was extremely receptive to having Kyra evaluated. And that was _exactly_ what Esme was doing.

He stood up, paced the office floor, only to turn and face my wife. "Bella, I'm _begging_ you to reconsider. Please!"

"Why?" Bella sneered, and I placed a hand on my wife's shoulder just to calm her down. "Gator, I really like you and Cassie, but that woman doesn't want my help. She wants Edward's, but unfortunately for her, we come as a package deal. I won't have my crew, my kids, or my marriage disrespected any longer. I just won't. I don't care if Preston walked up onto this property at this point wearing a TNT belt."

"I know, and I get that, but if what you're saying is true about Ike and Preston, then we have another problem," he countered, kneeling in front of her.

"Jesus, what now?" Kurt drawled, rolling his eyes.

Emmett chuckled, slapping the kid's back, but we turned back to Gator and Bella.

"If Ike abused Preston, then it's quite possible he abused Kyra, too," Gator stated, and that piece of news fell hard into the room like a boulder.

"Well, hell," Rose sighed, shaking her head. "I know the guy's an asshole, but really?"

"Do you know anything about Kyra's family?" Gator asked, but it was only to Bella he was looking.

"Yeah, sure...her mother died when she was born, so she was raised by her father until she turned seventeen..."

"Yes, and at that point, her _manager_ took her in," Gator urged, giving her a pointed look.

"Oh shit," Bella gasped, and turned to me. "When you first dropped her off at Carlisle's house... Didn't she tell you that you were the very first person to make her feel safe..._since her father_?"

"Yes, but..." I started, but winced and shook my head.

"Oh fuck," Cassie groaned, and we all spun to her. "No wonder Ike didn't like you back then, Edward. You never allowed him to be nasty. Ever. I mean, I knew he kept her under a firm thumb, but I didn't think it was..._that_."

"What did you _do_?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes on me.

"I... Well, he was a pain in the ass!" I growled, shrugging one shoulder. "He wasn't only an asshole to the girls," I said, gesturing to Cassie, "but he bitched and complained about everything. He treated the soldiers guarding him as servants, he tortured the poor camera guy, and he tried that shit with me..._once._"

Jasper grinned, sitting back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. "This should be rich. Spill it, Ed."

"I flew us into the first camp, Kyra performed for a huge bunch of us, and apparently, it wasn't good enough," I huffed, folding my arms across my chest. "He pointed out every mistake, every ugly thing he could think of, and by the time he was done with her, she was in tears. I told him to chill out, to back off, but he stepped up into my face." I smirked when groans filled the room, because they all knew me too well. "Right, so he starts to tell me to get the chopper ready to take us out of there, and I stopped him...firmly. I told him that I wasn't his fucking personal pilot, that my commanding officer gave the all-clear, not his ass, and then I told him that he had to watch what the fuck he said at all times, or he might just find himself dropped off in the middle of the desert without a way home, because she was giving those guys a big deal...bad notes or not."

"And he left her alone?" Bella asked.

"Not at first. He complained about me to my CO, but that shit didn't fly. So he calmed down, avoided me," I finished.

"He still critiqued her performance," Gator added, "but yeah, Ike did mellow out a bit. I just wasn't sure why... until now." He chuckled, giving me a smile and shaking his head. "Bella, please? Don't give up. I think Kyra's scared shitless..."

Bella glanced at the clock and stood up. "I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes, either, Gator. And I need to go get my kids."

"I'll do it," Rose offered. "I need to take Caleb for new shoes. His feet will be as big as Emmett's before he's four."

Emmett proudly hissed, "Yes!" pumping a fist in the air. "That's my _boy_."

"Yeah, and my boy needs a haircut," I laughed, standing up beside Bella. "Come on, we'll go get them together. We'll get out of here for a bit." I turned to Alice. "Please have Esme call us when she's done."

I wanted just my family for a few minutes. I didn't want fucking research, talk of abuse, or any more decision making, because I wasn't quite sure what would happen once Kyra came out of that talk with Esme, and I damn sure wasn't ready for Bella and Kyra to be in the same room again. I knew heavy decisions still lay ahead, but it needed to wait, if only for an hour or so. Rose and Emmett left with us, following our lead to just get the fuck away for just a moment.

~oOo~

"Same, Daddy!" Samuel said with a grin, pointing to his hair.

"Trust me, pal... There's only so much we can do with hair like ours," I told him, chuckling when Mr. Barney snickered behind me as he took the smock off of my son.

"At least you got to keep your hair," Mr. Barney chuckled, rubbing a hand over his shiny, bald head.

I grinned and scooped Sammy up, paying the man for our haircuts. I glanced out the window as he got my change, smiling at my girls, who were sitting side by side in the swing set at the park. Bella briefly answered her phone, but pocketed it just as quickly.

"Here's your change, Mr. Cullen," Barney said, and then turned to Sammy. "Where's that pretty big sister of yours, Sam?"

"Beffy's wight dere," he giggled, pointing out the window. "Wif Mommy."

"Well, here, big guy. Take her a lollipop, too. Okay?" Barney asked, handing over two of the treats he kept around for the kids.

"'Kay," my son agreed readily, immediately handing his over to me so I would unwrap it for him.

I set Sammy down once we'd crossed the street, because he wanted to go play in the sandbox right behind the swings. He tottered slowly with one hand on his candy and the other in my own.

Before he ran off, I stopped him. "Give your sister her lollipop from Mr. Barney, buddy."

Bella chuckled, looking up as Sammy ran up to his sister.

"Here, Beffy," he chirped, holding out the candy to her, and the poor thing practically fell out of the swing in order not to hit him.

My daughter grinned, taking it from him, and yanked the wrapper off. "Thanks, Sammy," she slurped around it, and Bella and I chuckled at them.

"Sand!" he chirped in reply, to which she nodded, jumped down from her swing, and led him to the sandbox.

He sank down into the sand, chubby fingers digging into the white sugary looking stuff. In general, he was a happy kid, very mellow and quiet, so his more rambunctious sister took the lead, and they began some major building project. Bella and I sat down on a bench close by.

"Esme called," she sighed, laying her head on my shoulder, so I wrapped my arm around her.

"And?" I probed, kissing the top of her head.

"She said...and I quote... 'Sweetheart, I _urge_ you to take this case,'" Bella groaned, and I didn't have to look at her to know that her eyes were rolling.

"Nothing else?"

"No," she huffed, "just that she'd explain when we got back."

We both looked up when Bethy laughed, but Sammy growled, sounding vaguely similar to me. My little man had dropped his candy in the sand. Bethy snatched it up, ruffling her brother's hair, and ran it to her mother.

"Here, Sammy dropped it," she told her.

"Well, I don't want a dirty old sucker," Bella teased her. "Throw it away, silly girl."

I chuckled as my daughter's face took on an expression that basically read, "Oh, yeah...got it," before she tossed it into the garbage can next to us. Samuel, however, was unfazed by the whole thing and continued to bury himself in sand.

"Esme wouldn't normally ask, knowing what we've been dealing with concerning Kyra," Bella sighed, turning to face me.

"What's wrong wif her?" Bethy suddenly piped up, and we both turned to look at her, because I thought she'd joined her brother again. "Miss Kywa...what's wrong wif her?" she clarified, her little brow wrinkling as she looked from me to her mother.

"Why do you ask, pretty girl?" Bella asked, sitting forward and pulling Bethy between her legs. "I'm sorry about this morning...you shouldn't have..."

Bethy rolled her eyes, looking eerily like Bella when she did it, which caused me to fight my smile. "No, Mommy," she scoffed, blowing off her mother's apology. "I mean...she's...sad and mad and she looked...scared."

Bella leaned in to kiss her forehead. "She's all of those things, baby. She's got a lot of not so nice things going on with her," she tried to explain, and it was the kindest Bella had sounded when it came to Kyra, especially since that morning's incident.

"I thought you were catching the bad guy," she accused, looking back to me and landing back on her mother. "Daddy can catch anybody."

"That's very true," Bella said, her amusement at Bethy's statement coming through loud and clear, "but it isn't that easy. I'm not sure we can help Miss Kyra."

"Why?" she gasped.

Bella looked to me, because how did you tell a five-year-old that the woman was insufferable, ungrateful, and was holding back the information we needed in order to just fucking _help_ her? How did we tell her that Kyra wanted to come between her parents in a way that was just...way too mature of a topic? Yet, I wasn't sure that my baby girl would accept just any old bullshit answer, either.

Giving Samuel a quick glance to see that he was contentedly still playing, I leaned in and wrapped my arms around my girls. I gave them both a quick kiss.

"Little sweetness," I sighed, trying my damnedest to think of what to say, "it's not that we can't catch the bad guy, but Miss Kyra isn't easy to help."

"So? Mommy says she's like Sammy when he doesn't feel good...that she's just acting bad," Bethy countered.

I grimaced, because she was right, really, but I wasn't sure if Bethy was pleading Kyra's case, or just in shock that we couldn't solve the problem.

"Why's this bothering you, Bethy?" Bella asked her, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "I would think that after this morning..."

Bethy shrugged, frowning at the two of us. "Don't you _want_ to catch the bad guy, Daddy?"

Bella giggled, kissing Bethy's cheek. "So what you're saying is... If Daddy catches the bad guy, then Miss Kyra will be nicer?"

I chuckled, because the most adorably screwed up expression crossed Bethy's face as she thought it over.

"Yeah," she said slowly, measuring our reactions. "Like when you give medicine to Sammy when he doesn't feel good."

"I'm pretty sure Miss Kyra's problem isn't a tummy ache, pretty girl," Bella muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes and smirking when I cracked the fuck up.

"So put her in time out," Bethy suggested with a giggle and a grin, because my baby girl, despite how well behaved she normally was, was no stranger to the time out, simply for those moments when her strong-willed nature met head-on with her mother's.

Bella's eyebrows shot up, and she turned to look at me. "There's an idea," she chuckled wryly, smacking my arm when I didn't stop laughing. "No, seriously. Kyra is done with recording sessions, so all she has left is the making of that video after this concert coming up. Maybe we should take her to a safe house, and then use your plan to draw this guy out."

I turned to Bethy. "Go check on Sammy, my smart girl," I whispered against her temple, patting her leg.

"'Kay, Daddy," she sang, skipping back to the sandbox.

I turned back to Bella, tilting her head up by her chin so that she locked gazes with me. "You haven't heard what Esme has to say yet, sweetness," I stated, wanting like hell to read her mind.

"I know," she sighed, reaching up and running her fingers through my shorter hair. "I'm pretty sure your daughter thinks you're a damn superhero, Edward," she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Hell, yes, she does!" I grunted, puffing up with pride and overwhelming love for my baby girl, which only caused Bella to giggle that much more.

My wife cupped both sides of my face, kissing my lips roughly, but she took a deep breath and let it out.

"What if..." She sighed, shaking her head, like she couldn't believe what she was about to say. "What if Ike did abuse her, Edward? I mean, think about it. She wouldn't have been in a house with just one asshole; it would've been _two._" She held up two fingers, and I nodded for her to continue. "She thought, when she met Roger at only eighteen, that she'd found an escape, but that didn't work. Then...she stumbles upon you...the one person that seemed to scare her abuser. No wonder she didn't want to let you go, baby. And now...she's got Ike angry and Preston coming after her, so she's absolutely terrified."

"And you want to stop them. Both of them," I surmised.

"If she can act fucking civil for five minutes," she hissed through gritted teeth, "then I'm willing to listen to her story. Because fear can really make people act...differently." She sighed again, shaking her head. "Maybe we're going about this all wrong, sweetheart. Maybe we've put too much on her, given her too much control. This isn't really about _her; _it's about stopping _them_."

"I don't know if you can deal with her, Bella," I groaned, running a flat hand over her hair and down her back.

"I'm _better_ than what I did this morning," she mumbled, looking down at her hands. "I should never have lost it like that..."

"I would have," I stated, shrugging a shoulder when her eyes flashed back to mine. "If the roles were reversed and this was a _man_, then I would've broken his jaw if he'd talked to Bethy like that. Even more, I would have broken the guy's neck for touching you. But I couldn't do any of those things, because despite Kyra's faults, I could never hit a woman. Believe me...I _wanted _to. I completely understand your reaction, and I definitely don't think any less of you. Does that make us wrong? I'm not sure. And I still want to have a little..._chat_ with her," I growled, raising an eyebrow up.

Bella smirked, but nodded. "Let's go talk to Esme first, huh?"

"Anything for you, sweetness," I told her, and we both looked up when Sammy sneezed loudly.

"Shoes, handsome," Bella chided gently, hopping up from the bench, because our son was digging bare, pudgy toes into the sand, despite the chilly air of Fall that was almost upon us. "Come on, you sillies," she chuckled, scooping him up and smooching on him as he wriggled adorably in her arms.

I smiled, because if Bethy thought _I_ was a superhero, then Sammy thought his mother hung the moon. And again, I understood it, because he was no different with her than I'd been with my own mother.

"Let's go, guys," I said, reaching for Bethy's hand when she ran up to me. "Mom and Dad have some work to do."

**A/N... Sigh... I just love that man. He always knows exactly what to say, because they're so very similar. And how hot was a handcuffed, restrained Mercward? Hmm? O.o Ahh...and wise, honest little Bethy. In her mind, I think she sees her dad in tights and a cape. Heehee.**

**So Esme wants them to continue the case, but only after she's chatted with them. I imagine most of you are still pretty upset with Kyra, so your response will be interesting. Do they keep the case? Go by Edward's plan? Or do they hand her over to Wes? Or do they put her in time out like Bethy suggested? LOL OR...do they at least hear Esme out? **

**This chapter wouldn't be here without JenRar, because I'm not exactly used to writing bondage, not that it truly was that, but still... Thanks to GooberLou who thinks Bethy has the right idea. And to MedusaInNY for all my blog stuff, even though she's wickedly busy. :) Love you all.**

**I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or Happy Hanukkah...or just a fabulous damn day...whatever you plan on celebrating this year. It's Christmas Eve, so I'm sure Santa's baggin' up my coal. LOL ;) Remember, it's not about the presents, the shopping, or even the enormous meal...it's about those that are sitting around you. They may drive you crazy, rub your last nerve, or even misunderstand you, but they are family. Cherish them while you have them.**

**The next posting will be Wednesday. So until then... Big hugs, big 'mooches, and I'll see you later. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N... This is an extremely important, extremely touchy chapter. Not that I want to ruin this for you, but I think this chapter needs some WARNING: I need to prepare you for speak of violence against women, rape, and abuse. **

**My next request, because some of you "don't care what she did," is that you hear out Kyra, Esme, and Bella in this chapter. That is all.**

**I'll let you get on with it. For some of you...this will explain everything. All of it. And for the rest of you, well...we'll just see... **

**My last request is that you see me at the bottom...**

CHAPTER 11

**BELLA**

The first thing I noticed when Edward pulled back into the driveway was that not only was Carlisle there, but Wes was currently sitting at the end of our outdoor tables with Ike Raulson, who was wearing an unreadable expression.

"Look!" Bethy squeaked excitedly. "Poppy!"

"Poppy!" Sammy chimed in.

Neither child could get to him quickly enough as he met us at the car, yanking open the back door first. It didn't matter if it had been a few days or a few hours, Poppy always received a huge welcome.

"What's going on?" Edward asked him, giving Raulson a quick glance. "What's he doing here?"

"Well, it was either kill him myself for what he's done...or hand him over to Wes," Carlisle muttered back, a sneer curling his upper lip, even though he was lifting my son into his arms. "It's quite possible that Ike is in some serious trouble."

"What did he do?" I asked, helping a wriggling Bethy out of the car so she could run to her grandfather.

"Well, since the last known residence of Preston Raulson was Ike's home in California, Wes was able to obtain a search warrant for the home," Carlisle said, smiling down at Bethy hugging his leg. "Right now, they're currently combing the place from top to bottom. It seems Ike has been abusive his whole career. And not only that, Kyra's not the only one he took in. There were stacks of video tapes down in his personal recording studio of recording sessions. You know he specialized in _underage_ stars." The last statement was accompanied by a pointed look. "Well, he did up until about five years ago. Then he stopped taking them in, running music camps, and allowing them to live there."

I frowned, shaking my head and giving Ike a long, studying stare. "Not that I don't want him in trouble, but...hasn't the statute of limitations run out on abuse, no matter what kind it is?" I asked, turning back to Carlisle.

"Yes, but not on murder," he answered, and Edward and I gaped at him. "It seems that someone on one of those video tapes was recognized by a Fed as a missing girl from a handful of years ago. That's what they're talking to him about right now. Well, that and Preston's whereabouts."

"What did he do to Kyra?" I whispered, my imagination running absolutely wild with the possibilities.

"That's her story to tell. I haven't heard it myself, but Esme is encouraging her to tell the two of you," he sighed, squatting down to scoop Bethy up into his other arm, "because Kyra insists on continuing to work, so she doesn't want to go with Wes. So she needs Gravity. She needs _you two_. However, I'm well aware that she's slowly wearing out her welcome here."

"Slowly?" Edward and I scoffed, rolling our eyes.

Carlisle grinned, shaking his head. "Right. So Esme's hoping that if Kyra explains herself, you'll reconsider." He turned his head, kissing Sammy's forehead, only to do the same to Bethy. "I'm taking my grandkids inside, and we're gonna make a mess of your kitchen," he said cheerily, which caused Edward to chuckle. "_And then_...we're going to veg out in front of the TV with a giant bowl of popcorn."

Both kids cheered, and he grinned, like it was the best sound ever.

"Anyway," he chuckled, turning back to us, "I've got these guys, so take your time. Esme's in the office."

Edward and I made our way across the yard to Gravity's office, not even bothering to give Ike a glance on the way by. We opened the door to see my crew staring at one of Alice's larger computer monitors. It seemed that Rose and Emmett weren't back yet.

"No, no, no!" we heard over the speaker, and then the slam of what sounded like a piano lid, because a discordant note droned just a bit, though the sound of someone crying out overshadowed it. "You'll never make it if you're lazy. Stars _aren't_ lazy. Now..._focus_!"

On the monitor was a younger Ike, though he still carried a foul, angry look on his face. Sitting at the piano was a boy in his teens, who was rubbing his knuckles, because Ike had apparently slammed the lid down on them.

Alice spun around in her chair after pausing the video. She, Kurt, Mickey, and Makenna were all wearing sickened expressions on their faces.

"He's...he's an asshole," Alice stated, sneering up at the screen. "Wes had his agents forward me some of the tapes they'd found when they searched Raulson's home in California. So far, they're all like that. Verbally and physically abusive."

"And this one," Makenna added, clicking the mouse so that another video started. It was the same setting, though a different student – a girl. "This girl is the one they think is missing. They're not sure. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, I'm running an aging program on her face," Alice sighed, gesturing to another computer. "Wes wanted to know what she'd look like now, just in case she's not really missing. Right now, we have no idea who she is."

Edward and I watched the video in silence, because it seemed that poor girl had it worse than the boy before. He reminded her that she had nowhere to go, that she was worthless without him, and that if she didn't perform up to par, then she would be living on the streets.

"Is that..." Edward started, frowning at the screen and pointing just a little. "Is that..._Preston_ in the background? Can you zoom in on that?"

"I have, and yes, it is," Alice told him, flipping over to a frozen portion of the video.

"Damn, that's disturbing," I muttered, because Preston was watching his father with rapt attention, an almost blissful smile on his face. He would've been about college age, a fair amount of time after Kyra had lived in the house.

"Again!" Ike barked over the speakers, but we all paused when my office door flew open.

An ashen faced Kyra glanced frantically around the room, only to find the source of her terror on the screen. Cassie and Gator appeared at her side in the doorway, but she couldn't take her eyes off the monitor.

"Molly," she whispered, narrowing her eyes a little, but we all jumped when Ike's voice boomed again.

"Preston!" he growled. "Get her out of my sight. Neither of you are doing me a damn bit of good today," he sighed dramatically. "You brought this worthless thing into the house, so you can take care of her. I can't put her in front of the audition board like this..."

Ike waved a dismissive hand at the both of them, but it was Preston's reaction that caused us all to flinch. He snatched Molly up by her arm, whispered fiercely in her ear, and then shoved her out the door.

"Molly who?" Alice asked Kyra.

"Just...Molly. I never knew her by anything other than her stage name," Kyra whispered, still staring at the monitor.

I turned to Alice and Makenna. "Can you narrow in on him? What's he saying to her?"

"I can try," Alice offered with a nod. "I mean, these were taped, not digitally recorded. The Feds converted them and emailed them to me."

I nodded in acceptance, but I knew Alice would indeed try to pull the sound out of it. I turned my gaze to Mickey, who looked like she couldn't decide who to hate more...Preston on the screen, or Kyra in the room.

"Mick," I called. "Get with Kurt...you two search for missing girls about fifteen to twenty-one by the name of Molly. Use her description to narrow it down. Okay?"

"Won't the Feds be doing that?" Kurt asked, though he was already pulling a computer to him.

"Yes, but we're better," I told him.

"You're keeping my case?" Kyra asked, flinching when I rounded my gaze on her.

"Right now..." I started, trying to keep my temper with her in check, because I hadn't forgotten the way that she'd talked to Bethy or the way that she'd touched my husband, but I could see that she was absolutely terrified. "Right now, I'm simply helping an FBI friend."

"Isabella," Esme chided softly from behind Kyra. "You and Edward come in here. I think you need to hear a few things."

Edward took my hand and led us into my office, brushing past Kyra. I could tell my husband had some pretty sharp things he wanted to say to her, because his jaw clenched and his eyes were dark. Esme was sitting behind my desk, a few hand written pages of notes in front of her, so Edward and I took the small sofa I had along the side, while Kyra and Cassie took the chairs in front of the desk. Gator opted to stand in front of the door once he'd closed it.

Once everyone was settled in, Esme sat forward, resting her elbows on the desk. "Kyra has some things she'd like for all of you to hear. I'm going to ask you all to stay quiet until she's finished." She turned to her gaze to me. "You of all people will understand that what she's about to say isn't easy, so bear with her, but she felt that those of you in this room deserved to hear it from her."

My eyebrows shot up, but I nodded, turning my attention to Kyra, who was wringing her hands nervously in her lap.

She suddenly snapped her gaze to meet mine. "Who'd you tell first? About what happened to you?" she asked.

"Edward," I answered instantly, and he linked my fingers with his, letting a deep breath out. "He was there, and he'd seen where I was, so he was the only one that I felt would understand. Eventually, I told everyone."

I paused, letting her study us, because that was what it seemed like she was doing. She took in our body language, our linked fingers with Edward's thumb circling over my own, and Edward's kiss to my head. I couldn't imagine what she was looking for, but I knew what I felt. I felt comfort, our deep history, and Edward's calming presence.

I frowned at her petrified, yet longing expression, because I'd been there. I didn't feel _all_ of my hatred and anger dissipate, but it was suddenly overshadowed by sympathy and pity.

My head shot up to look at Esme. "She has PTSD," I gasped, because I'd just recognized everything Kyra was doing _right then – _her refusal to see reality, her constant need to work, to bury herself in something she was good at, and her clinging to the one person that made her feel safe.

I'd been so wrapped up in the case, her affair with Edward, and her pretentious attitude that I didn't see it for what it truly was.

"She does," Esme sighed, her eyes sad as she looked back to Kyra. "And a touch of depression and OCD, if I'm not mistaken."

Cassie stayed quiet like she always did, but her eyes flickered around at all of us, finally landing on Kyra. "What happened, K?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

Kyra opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it closed again. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead, and she suddenly didn't look like the superstar she was. She looked like a child, a lost and scared little girl, despite the fact that she was about thirty years old.

"It gets easier every time you tell it," I murmured, shrugging a shoulder and leaning into another kiss to the side of my head, because Edward hated this type of shit. If he could erase my time with Miller, he'd have done it years ago, and he never spoke of it. At least, not in front of anyone other than myself or Esme. Hell, I wasn't even sure he'd ever talked to his father about it. "Trust me." I swallowed thickly, mentally preparing myself to listen to her. "He hurt you, didn't he?"

All eyes in the room spun to look at her, and she nodded slowly, tears filling her eyes. "Yes," she whispered, licking her lips and taking a deep breath.

With an encouraging nod from Esme, she started.

"My dad was a good man," she sighed, smiling just a touch. "He was a baker in Pittsburgh, but gave it all up when they offered me a national show. He didn't think twice. He moved us to LA immediately." She paused long enough to swipe at her tears, but went on. "He was my manager before Ike. I really relied on him, because it was just the two of us. He set me up with the right banks, the right accounts, the right music, simply by going on instinct. He wasn't a Hollywood guy; he was just a dad trying to take care of his daughter.

"He had diabetes," she sighed, rubbing her face. "So when the show was just about over and Ike offered me a recording contract that was more mature, I jumped at the chance, but my dad... He didn't like Ike. At all. It was the biggest fight we'd ever had, but he eventually gave in, because the contract was too big to ignore. Ike promised huge things for me. You know?"

We all nodded, though I wasn't sure she even saw us, because she was staring back down at her hands.

"One day, his sugar got too low," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "He'd waited too long or something, and he couldn't get to his insulin. By the time he realized it, it was too late. He was gone. I turned seventeen the day of his funeral," she muttered.

"Damn," Gator groaned, shaking his head, because all of this was new to him. He'd only joined her after her second tour. He knelt beside her, but she barely acknowledged his presence.

"Ike offered to take me in," she continued, staring at the rug. "He helped me become an emancipated minor and gave me a room in his house. I thought... I thought that since I was working so much with him anyway that it would be okay. He had a son about my age, he had plenty of room, and I could certainly pay my own way, but I didn't realize...I didn't know..." Tears streaked down her face as she finally glanced around the room. "My dad was right not to trust him."

"What did he _do_?" Edward asked softly, giving Gator a glance, and then the door, because the asshole in question was mere yards away.

"Don't you dare," Esme ordered softly. "Edward, you'll stay right where you are."

"Yes, ma'am," he sneered, but his eyes flickered to the door one more time.

"At first, he was just really strict," Kyra continued, as if no one had interrupted her, "though he treated me better than he treated Preston. He was really tough on his son. We weren't allowed to really go out, hang with friends, or party, because I was pretty recognizable at that point. We both were responsible for chores around the house. Normal stuff, really. It wasn't bad. I kind of liked it, because I felt like a regular kid, not a TV star." She snorted humorlessly, shaking her head. "Preston went to school, while I was taught by a tutor. We got along, I suppose. Preston was dating a girl named Felicia at the time, and I was kind of jealous, because Ike wouldn't let me date. Hell, he barely let me out of the house, except for work purposes.

"After about six months of living in Ike's house is when... when he first hit me..." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Two months later, he...snuck into my room the first time."

"I'm gonna kill that motherfucker!" Gator snapped, standing up suddenly, but he found himself stopped at the door by Edward.

"Wait, man," he grunted, gripping him by the shoulders. "Let her finish. Esme's right. You need to hear the whole thing, Gator."

Gator nodded, but stayed leaning against the door. Edward took his place back next to me.

"Did he..." Cassie asked, but never really finished her question, because Kyra was nodding.

"Fuck," I hissed, leaning forward and putting my elbows on my knees, because it suddenly made sense, the way she'd reacted to my story about Miller. She'd told me I was lucky, and at the time, I'd thought she was referring to my relationship with Edward, but she hadn't been. She'd been referring to the fact that I hadn't been raped.

"How many..." Gator started, but couldn't bring himself to fully ask the question.

"I don't know. I stopped counting," she sighed, shaking her head. "It would always happen after a terrible practice, or a messed up performance. He would...choke me...during..." She swallowed thickly, looking back down at her feet. "It sort of slowed down when I turned eighteen. I'd started touring, met Roger...and Gator," she sighed, gesturing to the seething man still leaning against the door. "Plus, Preston was giving him trouble. He ran away or something."

"To New York," Edward added, and she nodded.

"Yeah, he'd gotten arrested for something to do with his girlfriend," she gasped, gaping up at him like he was reading her mind. "Ike didn't touch me while I was on tour, because Gator became my personal bodyguard. And I moved in with Roger soon after we got married. However, once he found out about my filing for divorce, he started to blackmail me. Said he'd tell the world that the famous Kyra Bailey had slept her way into a recording contract if I didn't keep quiet, because he started again. It all snowballed at the USO tour," she murmured, giving Edward a quick glance.

"That's why he hated Edward," Cassie surmised, her mouth hanging open. "Not because of Edward himself, but because he was..."

"Yeah, taking what he considered to be his." Kyra nodded. "Well, that and the fact that he was terrified of Edward. He was uncomfortable in Afghanistan as it was, but Edward threatened him, told him if he didn't play nice that he'd find himself in the middle of the desert – or even worse, the middle of the fighting."

Edward smirked, shrugging one shoulder at Esme's tsk, but she was fighting her smile. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing. Please go on, Kyra," she urged gently.

"By then, I'd figured out that if I was dating someone or working, Ike left me alone. I also noticed I wasn't the only one he was...bothering. There were others," she stated, gesturing a thumb toward my office, but she finally looked up at Edward. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm sorry I panicked when we parted ways. I wanted so badly for him to stop. I thought maybe if you...if we..."

"I get it," he sighed, holding up his hand, and I could see that he just didn't want to hear the details.

"You were my last shot," she stated sadly. "After that, I tried to avoid him. In fact, I almost quit the business, but he wouldn't let me. So I stayed busy. He left me alone while I filmed two movies, recorded another album, and worked the Oscar circus bullshit," she sighed, almost in relief. "By then, I was drinking heavily, dating around, and just...busy."

"Why didn't you tell someone, K?" Gator asked, kneeling back down beside her.

"She couldn't," I muttered, my fingers gripping my hair, because her story was fucking eerily familiar. She was tortured, although in a different way, but I understood it. A warm, strong arm slipped around me as I gazed at my feet. "She felt weak and used. And I'm sure Ike was still holding his threat above her head. Who would everyone believe? The young talent with a drinking problem? Or the music mogul who had made millions producing the biggest and the brightest?"

"Exactly," Kyra breathed, gaping at me. "I just wanted to pretend..."

"That it didn't happen," I finished for her, sitting up straight to look at her as she nodded, because I had a theory. "Ike flipped the fuck out when he found out about you and Preston, didn't he? Ike blames you, but something else happened, didn't it?"

"Yeah," she whispered with a nod. "Preston figured it all out, once I tried to end things with him. Everything. The two of them didn't have just a 'falling out,' like Ike said. It was a huge fight. Preston assumed it was consensual, so he hated us both. He'd never stood up to his dad before, but he did then, and it almost got him killed. Ike just about beat him to death, because Preston wouldn't stop. He was already upset that we'd broken up, but he was so possessive of me that he just didn't want to believe it."

"Ike's currently being questioned about that girl you said was named Molly," I stated, still not ready to face her request to continue her case. "What do you know about her?"

"Not much," she said with a shrug. "She worked with Preston and Ike, but I thought they'd dropped her. It happened a lot in the business. The talent was either there, or it wasn't. The powers that be either loved you or hated you. I wasn't living at Ike's then. I was already out, living in my own house, when I wasn't on a movie set or touring."

I studied her expression, not knowing whether to believe her anymore. She never quite told the complete truth, but it was Cassie that called her on it.

"You can understand why they're a little wary, Kyra," she murmured. "You've not exactly been a model citizen around here."

Edward snorted, shook his head, and looked to me with a hidden raised eyebrow from the rest of the room. I had to fight my smile at Cassie's sugar coating of things and at my husband's expression, but I squeezed his hand.

However, it was with an almost stone, cold face that he turned back to her. "Of all the people in this room, I would've just...understood, Kyra. You could've just told me, or even that you were just fucking scared and needed my help. There was no need for any of your...actions. I'm not sure what you want from me. And I'm not sure if I can ignore how you've disrespected my wife, my kids, and me." He grimaced a bit before going on. "I'll apologize again for my actions back then, if that's what you want, but had I known what this bastard was doing, I could've done something about it. He would've been..._stopped._"

Esme and I flinched, because we knew what he truly meant by the word "stopped." Edward was just like Carlisle, and sometimes, they used the same intonations with their words. She and I knew that it was quite possible that Ike Raulson would've met his demise in the middle of a desert. And no one would've thought twice about it, because it was a war.

"I know! I'm _sorry_," she breathed, tears filling her eyes and flowing down her face.

"Kyra, tell him," Esme urged her gently. "Tell him what you told me."

"The last time Ike..." She huffed a deep breath, but her crying was too thick. "We were at my house. We'd found out that Solstice was being bought by Twi Tech. He told me that Carlisle Cullen was personally overseeing the transition and that no one's job was safe. Teri was there, and she was excited about the change, but Ike looked sick, because he told us that every talent was going to be interviewed." She hiccuped a bit, swallowed, and went on. "I told Teri that I wanted to try recording in Seattle, that a new city, a new studio, and a different sound would be a good thing, but I knew then that Carlisle was your dad." Kyra paused swiping at her face, but took a handkerchief from Gator when he offered it.

"Go on," Edward said softly.

"That night, Ike was awful. He threatened to out me for the whore that I was. He told me that his son's behavior was all my fault, and he choked me so hard that I blacked out. I thought he was going to kill me," she sobbed, but took no comfort from either Cassie or Gator. "The only thing I could think of was to get to your dad and find you," she finally blurted out to Edward.

"Damn, honey," Gator groaned, giving Edward a worried glance, but quickly wrapped her up in his arms. "How could you believe him? We would've backed you up, Kyra," he stated, gesturing between himself and Cassie, who was nodding.

"Because when you're told something enough times, you start to believe it," I stated softly, thinking how I'd been pretty sure that Miller would rape me and kill me and no one would know, simply because he'd taken the opportunity to tell me that every chance he fucking got. I'd been convinced I was going to die alone in that basement.

Edward gazed at me, his face unreadable as he reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear, but we both looked up when Kyra exploded.

"I didn't know what to do! I'm so sorry to both of you!" she sobbed hysterically. "All I could think of was that I needed Edward to make Ike go away. I needed him to make them _both_ go away. I couldn't take it anymore. The only time they left me alone was when I was dating someone, and I couldn't think of any other way. I thought if they knew you were back in my life, they'd back off. I didn't mean any of it. I didn't want you that way, but you were the only one that truly scared him, Edward." She turned her gaze to me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it. I don't have feelings for him, but I panicked. Ike called me this morning after that talk over the phone in the office. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone the truth, because he knew Carlisle was about to ask me about Solstice. I freaked out. I needed Edward to be with me."

I sighed, because her fear was palpable, like it was another being in the room. And it explained everything – every angry snap, every fight, every flirty statement – especially because it had escalated once Ike had flown in from California. It all made sense, because she'd thought that Edward was the same person he was back then, but he wasn't. He'd changed, and nothing she did could break his hold on me, on his kids. Her last desperate attempt had backfired, because not only had Bethy interrupt her, but it had earned my fist to her face, along with the muzzle of my gun. But her sweaty forehead, her heavy breathing, her now endless tears...they told me more of the truth than anything else. She was fucking scared to death...of everything.

"She didn't know any different," Esme said explained softly, her gaze directed at me. "It's what's always worked, so she used it – however futile it was. With any other man, it might've worked like a charm, but not with Edward. Anytime anyone she was dating got too close to the truth, she ended things."

"Oh," Edward and I said at the same time, looking back to Kyra, who was now wrapped up by Cassie and Gator.

They spoke quietly to her, but Esme got up and sat beside me, glancing between me and Edward. "She's a mess. Emotionally, she's probably a decade behind where she should be, so all of these games she's been playing made sense to her. She didn't say anything about her abuse to you," she said, giving me a pointed look, "because you intimidate her. Not because you're running the case, or even Edward's wife and the mother of his children, but because you survived something awful, and she didn't think she would. While you still experience some panic attacks, you're light years ahead of her, and she doesn't think she's that strong. She's still convinced Ike, or even Preston, will get to her."

I turned to look at Edward, who was wearing the familiar face of anger and control as he gazed at the three people on the other side of the room. He looked like he wanted to hit something.

"Hey," I called to him, turning his face my way. "Calm down, just for a minute, okay?" I asked him, because I knew for a fucking fact that there wasn't a force on God's green Earth that would stop him once we left this room. He was going for Raulson, no matter what.

He nodded, but turned his attention to Esme. "You believe her?"

"Every word," she vowed. "I recognized the signs of a panic attack this morning. I'd seen her do something similar before. She needs extensive therapy...and medication. She's probably a razor's edge away from suicidal. If her faith is in you, then I'm asking you to continue the case, because she's determined to work, and Wes won't allow it. It's part of her OCD – constantly working, constantly performing to perfection. If she works, then everything is okay. If working keeps her focused and calm, I see no harm in it...as long as she's protected from Preston and under my guidance."

Edward looked to me, his beautiful green eyes full of only one silent question.

_Did we continue the case?_

I sighed, giving Kyra one more glance. She was watching us, practically holding her breath and wringing her hands in her lap. Gone was the pop diva, the pretentious star. She wasn't even looking to Edward for the answer; she was looking to me, because she knew it was ultimately my call.

I stood up and walked to her. "He would've done it for you, you know. All you had to do was be honest," I told her. "He would've acted the part, pretended to be with you. It's something we do when catching cheaters. It's not his favorite thing, but he would've done it," I snickered, smiling at Edward's chuckle behind me. "Things are different now."

"I'd never told anyone," she whispered, sniffling a bit.

"It's easier to keep it inside," I agreed, nodding a bit, "but you don't have to be afraid of Ike anymore."

"You can't know that," she breathed, shaking her head profusely, and her eyes darted toward the window.

"Oh, yeah, I do," I chuckled, turning to Edward. "Baby, why don't you go ask Mr. Raulson why he's threatening our client? I'm sure Wes would like to know."

Edward's grin was a mixture of pure wickedness and childlike gratefulness. He stood up from the sofa and walked to me, dropping a kiss to the side of my head.

"Yes, ma'am," he grunted softly into my hair. He turned to Kyra. "No more games, Kyra?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow at her. "I mean it. No more bullshit, no more lying...and you owe my daughter an apology for this morning."

"No, Edward," she sighed, shaking her head. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness...from either of you, but..." She paled, glancing out the window. "Are you really going to ask him?" she whispered.

"Yes," he huffed, reaching for her hand, "and you're going to watch."

"What? No! He'll kill me!" she argued, tears welling up in her eyes, and I reached for her other hand.

"Kyra, stop," I hissed in her ear. "He wants to show you what happens when the monster gets called out. Come...I'll be right next to you the whole time," I promised her.

Edward yanked open the door, and the office came to a standstill. "Em, Alec, Jazz...on me. Now!" he ordered, and not one of those men questioned him.

They all stood up, pulling their weapons from their shoulder holsters or the small of their backs, immediately following him out the door and into the yard. Ike Raulson paled when he saw what was coming for him, and Wes turned to see what had caught his attention.

"Em, grab his shoulder," Edward ordered, and they snatched the older man up from the picnic bench, practically throwing him into the thick tree trunk at the base of Bethy's tree house.

"Ed...what are you..." Wes started, but Edward held up a hand and turned to Ike.

"Oh," he chuckled darkly, "I always knew you were a piece of shit, Raulson." Edward wrapped his hand around the man's throat and squeezed. "Sucks, don't it? When you can't breathe?" he asked him, and then leaned in. "I know all about you, you know. I know you like to smack people around, talk trash, rape young girls," he growled low. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Ike's eyes went wide, and he tried to gasp for air, but Edward squeezed just a little bit harder. But when his eyes landed on Kyra, three guns engaged in his face – Jasper's, Alec's, and now Gator's. Emmett, however, smacked his face open handed. Hard.

"Ed's talkin' to you, dude. I'd pay attention to the guy that could order your death," he advised, though his sarcastic tone was loud and clear.

"You're done, asshole," Edward continued. "No more threats, no more job, no more music."

"Ooh," Emmett chuckled, putting a hand to his ear. "Do I hear the fat lady singing?"

Kyra huffed a laugh, because damn it, Emmett just took everything in stride.

"Kyra!" he rasped, and Edward squeezed his throat tighter. "What did you tell them? You can't possibly believe anything she says!"

"I know you threatened her just this morning," Edward stated, wearing a smug as hell smile. "I have proof of it, because every single call that goes through Kyra's phone is recorded. We set it up that way when she arrived here." Edward brought his hand back and let it fly open handed across the man's face. "Every video in your recording studio is now being analyzed by my team and the FBI, so by the time they're done, no one will believe you over her. You like beating up on people, then take your best shot, Ike. Let's go."

Edward backed away, and so did Emmett, but Raulson only stayed leaning against that tree. His legs shook, his hands shook, and he didn't move an inch from that tree. My husband chuckled, shaking his head.

"Wes," he called over his shoulder. "You're going to take this asshole away from me, or his body will disappear in those woods," he stated, jerking a chin toward the surrounding forests.

"Sure, man. What are we arresting him for?" Wes asked, stepping closer and pulling out handcuffs.

"Rape, assault, attempted murder, and whatever else you feel like tacking on," Edward answered him in a sneer, but leaned into Ike's face so that they were practically nose to nose. "I should've left you in the fucking desert years ago."

"She asked for it!" Ike snapped, and suddenly a fourth and fifth gun from Emmett and Edward were being pointed in his face. "She was unfocused and scattered without me! She was so easily distracted. She needed me to make sure she paid attention. She needed my guidance, or she would've never made it in this business. Without me, she would've been nothing!"

"She was a fucking child!" Edward growled low, his face a fiery ire. "Kids are supposed to unfocused, scattered, and easily distracted! You outweigh her by what...eighty pounds? You're twenty years older than her? Did women your own age see you for what you really were? A fucking pig? Did you choke your ex-wives? Abuse your other children? Because you've done a fine job with Preston." Edward started to walk away, but he turned back to Ike. "Oh, and for the record, I will hunt your son down. And I'm going to tell him all about you. I'm going to tell him just what his dad really did to the girl that broke his heart. And then?" He grinned, chuckling just a bit. "Then I'm going to call in a few favors and make sure you two are in the same cell together."

With that, Edward turned to his boys. "Stand down. This is Wes' arrest."

"Ike Raulson, you have the right to remain silent..." Wes started, and that was when Ike's true character came out, because he started to sob like a child, like an emotional woman after watching a sappy movie.

Kyra watched with an open mouth as her tormentor broke down in front of her eyes. He was nothing more than a whining, pleading, blubbering mess by the time Wes marched him by us. Esme wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, because the reality of the situation was hitting Kyra hard. I knew from experience that the feeling of watching your captor, your worst nightmare, get broken down to nothing can be overwhelming. The monster goes from larger than life to a sniveling cockroach in the blink of an eye.

"I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, Kyra," she whispered to her. "It's been a really tough day, but you did _really_ well."

Edward walked by, his face still dark and angry, and Kyra went to say something to him, but I stopped her.

"Not yet," I whispered, shaking my head. "You have no idea the restraint he just used. He's still...volatile. You can talk to him after you've slept and he's calmed down."

I knew Edward well enough to know that it had taken everything within him not to kill Ike on the spot, because Ike was the lowest of criminals in Edward's eyes. I'm sure there were a ton of factors that helped him focus, one of which was the fact that his kids were just inside the house. The other might have been the Feds' presence.

"Right now," Esme sighed, "the only one that can get through to him is Bella."

"Well, then, thank him for me," Kyra whispered through her tears.

"I will," I vowed.

Before Esme could lead her away, she turned to me. "How'd you get through it? How'd you not just...give up?" she asked me.

I smiled, looking around my yard. Edward was opening up his woodshed, his boys nearby, but not bothering him. My girls were leaning in the office doorway, and glancing up at my front porch, I could see Carlisle leaning there as he assessed the situation. I finally looked to Esme, who was smiling warmly at me, because she probably knew what I was about to say.

"Them," I stated firmly, gesturing to everyone. "All of them. They made me talk, made me get it out, and made me see that I'd survived. I wasn't weak, and he didn't take the best part of me." I gestured to Cassie and Gator. "I'm pretty sure you've got the same support system. Just ask them." Her friends nodded profusely, and I smiled. "Get some rest. This will hit you a bit tomorrow, I'm sure. And you've got a show to prepare for."

"'Kay," she whispered, looking to Esme.

I turned away from them, because I had to go calm my husband down. I walked to the shed, waving off the boys, but flinched at the banging from inside the workshop. I went straight in, leaning on the closest workbench to Edward. He'd already tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it into the corner. I stayed quiet as he lifted a rather larger, but very beautiful piece of what looked like maple onto his sawhorses. I would be willing to bet it was going to be the top of Bethy's desk.

"I wanted to kill him," I heard him seethe as he kept his back to me.

"I know," I sighed, pushing myself up onto the bench. "I'm not sure I would blame you, but..."

"If I'd known..." he growled, finally glancing up at me. "He would've never laid a hand on anyone again..."

I frowned, but nodded. "He'd been hurting her, threatening her for years. She knew nothing better than to hide it, Edward. She was just a kid when he started. I'm not sure how Esme got her to tell it _now_." I waved him to me, and he came willingly. Pulling him between my legs, I cupped his still angry face, but it slowly softened as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled at him until his forehead fell to mine. "You didn't know, baby. And she wanted it that way. It's not your fault."

He let out a deep breath, pulling back to drop a heavy kiss to my forehead. "I love you," he murmured against my skin.

"You're the bestest in the whole wide world," I teased him, smiling when he snorted, but he broke out into a sexy crooked smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I sighed, brushing my lips across his. "I'm a very lucky woman."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Edward," Alice called from behind me as I yanked the ties through the eyes of the tarp covering my chopper. "I'm going to record the whole show tonight. The arena is letting me tap into their feed. But I was wondering if you boys will wear cameras, too."

"Sure, pixie," I grunted, tugging one tarp down and tossing it aside. "I'm sure that's no problem."

"Um...what happened in that office?" she asked softly, and she was suddenly at my side.

I pulled the other tarp away, gathering them up to stash behind my woodshed. I turned back to her, because Kyra had given permission to let the whole crew and the Feds know what happened. "You mean...you didn't record it, Ali?" I teased her, knowing the whole damn office was wired for fucking sound.

"I did," she said with a cheesy grin.

"Then go listen to it," I said, waving a hand at her. "It's not my story to tell, and I'm not sure I could repeat it if I wanted to."

"That bad?" she gasped.

"That bad." I rubbed my face, because my sleep had been for shit, but I had to ready my chopper, set up teams for that night's show, and make Bethy's and Sammy's breakfast and lunch. "In fact, have everyone listen so that we're all on the same page. And you'll treat it with the utmost care and professionalism, Alice," I ordered, raising an eyebrow at her

I knew those girls were still thinking that Kyra was trying to come between me and Bella, and while their loyalty was always appreciated, it was now a moot point. Once Ike had been arrested, I'd calmed down, and Kyra had been given something to help her sleep, we'd called it a night without explanation, so I knew they were about to go out of their minds with curiosity.

"Yeah, got it," she murmured, but stopped before walking away. "You should know that so far, there is no mention of Ike Raulson's arrest. It's probably because it was here...out of the public eye," she surmised, and I nodded, opening the side door of my chopper. "Also, you should hear that final call from Ike to Kyra. I have it on my..."

"No, I shouldn't," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "It was all I could do not to kill him in my own fucking front yard."

Alice giggled, and it was just as comforting as Bella's laugh, so I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"He threatened her, yes?" I verified.

"Yeah. He did."

"So she was telling the truth."

"Yes, she was," Alice sighed. "Guess I'd better go hear that whole story, right?" she asked, grimacing at the thought.

"Right," I grunted, pulling myself up into the pilot's seat as she walked back to Gravity's office.

I checked my gauges, hopped down, started to fuel her up, and made sure all was ready to go for that night. I was lost in thought, when the best sound piped up from behind me.

"Morning, Daddy," Bethy sang, and I turned to see her already dressed for school.

"Morning, little sweetness," I chuckled, because she was just picture perfect in sunshine yellow. Two loose braids fell over each shoulder, and my baby girl was once again in overalls. "What are you doing out here?"

"Mommy sent me," she answered, climbing up into the pilot's seat. "Where are we going?"

"You aren't going this time, baby," I sighed, standing up beside her. "I've got to work tonight."

"Miss Kywa's singing, wight?" she asked, grabbing onto the control stick, like she was flying.

"Right, smart girl," I chuckled, feeling my bad mood slowly ebb away as I pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "And believe me, I'll miss my favorite co-pilot." I pulled myself inside, picked her up, and settled her on my lap with her back to my chest. "Tell me...is she fueled up?"

One tiny finger traced over the gauges, finally tapping the fuel gauge. "Yup!" Bethy chirped, grinning at my nod of approval. "I want to fly somewhere wif you, Daddy," she stated, but she sounded commanding, just like I had a tendency to do.

I grinned, wrapping my arms around her in a squeezing bear hug. "Oh, yeah? And where do you want to go?" I asked, chuckling into her neck.

A tiny shoulder shrugged up, but she giggled. "Disneyland!"

I laughed, shaking my head. "You want me to land this thing right in front of Cinderella's castle?"

"Yeah!" she cheered, nodding fervently, and her sweet eyes were the brightest of green.

"You're silly," I chuckled, kissing her cheek with a loud, sloppy raspberry. "Now...why did Mommy send you out here?"

"She said both her boys were cranky and that she needed my help," she told me, turning around to give me an assessing look. "You don't look cranky now, Daddy."

"No, not now," I sighed, kissing her forehead. "What's wrong with Sammy?"

Bethy shrugged a shoulder, so I told her to hold on to my neck, and I swung us down to the landing pad and set her on her feet so that I could close up the chopper. We walked into the house to find a very unhappy Sammy sitting in his highchair and my wife looking a touch worried as she fixed herself a cup of coffee.

I gripped Bethy by the overall straps and lifted her up level to her mother's face. "I found this outside. Should we keep her?" I asked, smirking at Bethy's giggle.

"Yes, and she needs to eat," Bella chuckled, wrapping her arms around our daughter and walking her to a stool.

"Daddy," Sammy whimpered, looking up at me with big, brown, sad eyes and a frown that was almost comical. He was so fucking cute, but obviously unhappy as he reached for me.

"Hey, what's this?" I soothed him, scooping him up into my arms, but when I kissed his forehead, he was burning up. "He's—"

"Got a fever," Bella finished for me as she plated toast and eggs for Bethy. "Yeah, I know. I've got to keep him home from Mrs. Cope's today."

It was obvious Samuel didn't feel well, because he kept rubbing his ears, his eyes, and his nose as I sat him on my lap. Bella set down a glass of juice in front of us, checking Sammy's forehead again, only to replace her hand with her lips. She frowned, sitting next to us and offering him some juice, which took some coaxing on her part to get him to drink.

"I've given him something for the fever, which, as you can tell, made him extremely unhappy," Bella muttered wryly. "I'm waiting for Esme to get here so I can take Bethy to school," she sighed.

"I've got Bethy," I offered. "I'll even drop Caleb off when Rose and Em get here." I kissed Sammy's clammy little hand and made him look at me. "What hurts, buddy? Point to it."

He rubbed his eyes again, but tugged on his ear. He reached for his mother, and she curled him to her, laying his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it's just a cold," Bella soothed, running her fingers through his hair. "He's been sneezing. And Mrs. Cope said the virus was going around." The combination of her soothing touches, the cold medicine, and Bella's constant soft voice was lulling him back to sleep.

I leaned in to kiss his cheek, whispering, "Love you, big guy. You've got the best seat in the house. Eat it up."

Bella giggled, which caused one small flicker of a smile to creep up my son's face. He put a finger in his mouth and closed his eyes. Tilting her chin, I brushed a kiss across Bella's lips.

"Thank you," I whispered, kissing her again.

"For what?"

"For the little ray of sunshine you sent out this morning," I chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, well... You had some pretty bad dreams last night," she explained, kissing my cheek, only to cup it with her free hand. "I had my own cranky guy to contend with," she snickered, rubbing Sammy's back.

I nodded, turning to Bethy. "Let's go, little sergeant!" I grunted, pointing toward her room. "Teeth brushed, backpack, lunch...go, go, go!" I chanted, grinning when she scrambled off the stool with a giggle and ran down the hall.

By the time I returned back home from dropping both kids off, the place was filled with activity. But my father met me halfway across the yard.

"We have a situation," he stated, shaking his head and waving away my instant frown. "It's not a huge deal, except maybe to you."

"Tell me."

"Kyra has asked if Esme could join her tonight," he sighed, grimacing, and I assumed at that point, my stepmom had told him everything. "Which leaves no one to watch the kids."

"What about Sarah?" I suggested, because Alec's wife and the mother to Abby was always willing to pitch in.

"She can't," he told me. "She's visiting her mother in Olympia," he said, grimacing again, "which leads me to your son. He's pretty much holding your wife hostage."

I laughed and groaned at the same time. "So what you're saying is Bella's sitting this out," I snorted, but then sighed in frustration, running a hand through my hair as he nodded slowly. "Shit," I hissed, shaking my head. "Is she pissed?"

"I don't think she's had time to even think about it, son," my dad replied, gripping my shoulder. "Go check on them. Eleazar has offered to take her place at your side, so Alec's about to go over your plan. We'll wait on you. Everyone's already in the office."

"Yes, sir," I muttered, walking into my house to find Sammy holding his own against his mother in the stubborn department.

"No, Mommy!" he wailed, but I could hear the cold had finally hit full force. He was coughing, sniffling, and sounded like all around hell.

I walked into the living room to see the coffee table piled with tissues, both used and new, children's cold medicine, toys, remote for the TV – which currently had a cartoon movie playing low – and an open jar of that smelly shit that you rubbed on chests to help them breathe better. It was that last thing that my wife was trying to apply, but was losing the battle, because Sammy didn't want to be set down.

"Damn, I was only gone an hour. The place looks like a bomb went off," I chuckled, but shut up when she shot me a hateful look. "Okay, okay. Hang on." I walked to them, kneeling beside the couch. "Come here, big guy. Let Mommy put the medicine on you," I told him, but he shook his head no.

"No, don't want it!" he growled, but then broke into a cough and finally a sneeze.

"He's truly your child today," Bella muttered, rolling her eyes at my laugh, but she bent to his ear. "Sammy, what if I hold you while Daddy puts the stuff on? Okay?"

Sammy hiccuped, nodded, and sniffled, and I felt so bad for him, because he truly must've been feeling rotten. Normally, he was an easy going kid, but yeah, when he felt bad, he was me made over.

I grabbed up the jar and groaned dramatically at the smell of it, just to hear a small giggle escape my son and to see a sweet smile around the two fingers he was sucking on.

"Now...let's see... Where to put it..." I mused, giving him a raised eyebrow once I had that shit on my fingers. "Here?" I asked, lifting his arm and going for the armpit.

"No!" he huffed, jerking his arm back down.

"How 'bout here?" I asked, aiming for the bottom of his foot.

"No, Daddy!" he said, laughing in spite of it all and curling his pudgy toes away from me. "Here!" he rasped, lifting his t-shirt.

I tsked at him, shaking my head. "See? I knew you'd know what to do..." I sighed dramatically and slowly rubbed the stuff across his chest.

Bella practically sagged in relief, pressing a kiss to the side of Sammy's head, and I couldn't help but let tickling fingers wander, just to hear one more giggle. She grinned, settling back into the couch and keeping Sammy's back to her chest.

I got up, sitting down next to them and dropping an arm behind Bella. "Seems we have a problem, sweetness," I murmured, kissing her temple. "Esme feels obligated to help Kyra tonight, and this little guy needs you," I said, running a hand flat over his head. He was still burning up.

"I know," she whispered against the top of Sammy's head as he stared almost unseeingly at the TV, but at least he was breathing a little easier. "If this wasn't something you and Alec couldn't do in your sleep, I'd figure out a way to go, but this is your specialty."

"El's coming with us, and probably Felix, too," I told her.

Shifting Sammy to her other shoulder so she could lean closer to me, she narrowed her eyes on me. "I'm going to listen to every second of this thing," she stated, pointing a finger at me.

"Absolutely," I agreed with a nod, kissing the tip of her finger. "I'd prefer it that way. In fact, can you patch in from here? Can we set the girls up in the house? I want you on info lead."

She sighed, pressing her lips to Sammy's temple. "Fine, tell Alice to start setting up in here when you guys finish, ask Rose to go get Caleb and Bethy when school is out, and you, mister..." she commanded softly, pulling my chin until she could kiss me. "Tell me your plan – every detail – and then go get everyone ready."

I grinned, kissing her fully, pressing my forehead to hers. "Yes, ma'am."

**A/N...Perhaps now you'll understand where Kyra was coming from. She was SEVENTEEN when Ike started in on her. He threatened, beat, and raped her constantly – as Bella said, the more someone tells you something, the more you start to believe it. And that final threat Ike called her with culminated into the confrontation in the woodshed. When I asked you guys if you saw more to Kyra, what I meant was for you to step back and really look at her. She's been crying out for help since the beginning. She used the only means she knew to use, and in her mind, it was the only thing that could possibly make the torture stop – trying to get Edward back. When it didn't work, when Bella finally blew up, it was like slapping a hysterical person – it brought her completely back to reality, and she started to truly panic, which Esme spotted. And the story is far from over. Just because Ike has been caught, doesn't mean there isn't more to come. There is a shit-ton more to come. Preston is still out there.**

**For those of you that said that you didn't care what Kyra had been through, then...my suggestion is to have patience. She has more to say in the next chapter. Not to mention, it's time for her show, we'll find out how the baby boy is doing, and oh hell yes...some PILOTWARD! :)**

**I really needed both JenRar and GooberLou on this chapter, because this was a bit hard for me to write. It explained a lot, and they were absolutely supportive when it came to this one. I love them both insanely for helping me tell Kyra's story, because it was so fucking important. So thank you both. A huge thank you to MedusaInNY for helping me on the fly last week...Good Lord, what would I do without you ladies? ;)**

**We're back to a regular posting schedule. Chapter 12 is done and beta'd, so the next posting will be on Sunday. A brand new outlook and a brand new year. Hmm? ;) Okay... so until then, party safe on New Year's Eve... Later. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N... Pilotward, Cuffward, Mercward, Daddyward... Yeah, totally don't care what you guys call him. He's just my Edward. Sigh...**

**I'm so glad that some of you have seen Kyra's issues as a symptom of her abuse. Trust me, her healing isn't complete...she's only just begun. I know a few of you still don't trust her, so perhaps this chapter will help you a bit.**

**I need you guys to strap in, hold on... This chapter's fairly bumpy for various reasons. See you at the bottom...**

CHAPTER 12

**BELLA**

"No, Mommy!" Samuel growled, pushing my hand away.

My poor boy was way too much like his father sometimes. When he didn't feel good, he was an absolute bear to live with. It reminded me of when Edward had been shot in the leg; he'd been miserable to deal with for weeks into his recuperation. And Samuel really felt like shit. His fever was still there, his nose was stuffy, and his cough was deep. Add in a sore throat and probably ringing ears, and he was just a mess. It always amazed me how a cold could go from a scratchy throat to the full blown misery within hours, but it did.

"Samuel Masen," I chided, barely with any authority, because his sad, miserable little face was just killing me. "Take this medicine, and I'll give you an ice pop. Okay?" I asked him, because I knew he'd go for it. The frozen treats were the only thing he was really wanting, because they were probably soothing his throat, and I wanted him to have the liquids. He'd barely eaten his lunch, and he'd taken a small nap, but he was due for medicine, and that would knock him out again, I was sure.

Oh, the pitiful face! Big, watery brown eyes gazed up at me as he pushed out his trembling bottom lip. He rubbed at his eyes, nose, and head, finally opening his mouth for the grape-flavored syrup. I set him in his highchair, grabbed an ice pop from the freezer, and handed it over.

He popped it into his mouth, still looking at me like I was betraying him, but I kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry, handsome," I sighed into his hair. "I'm sorry you feel bad."

"Yeah," he whimpered, rubbing his nose again and popping the cold treat back into his mouth.

I turned around to see Alice and Makenna traipsing through my screen door, their arms filled with equipment. I gestured to the kitchen, because it would be easier to set up all the monitors. Plus, it would be the farthest room away from Samuel's, because as soon as the medicine kicked in, he was getting tucked into bed. I was hoping that his fever would break soon.

Rose had already left to go get Caleb and Bethy. I'd worried that she wouldn't want Caleb exposed to Sammy's cold, but she said the whole daycare was riddled with it. He'd already been exposed. Plus, both kids would be a big help once they got there, because Sammy wasn't so clingy when he had another boy in the house.

"Oh, my little minion," Alice chortled sadly, taking Sammy's face in her hands once she set her things down. "You look rough, little dude," she told him, kissing his forehead and wincing at the heat of it.

"Yeah," he groaned back sadly, but his attention was on his ice pop.

"Where do we stand?" she asked me.

"Kyra and Cassie are getting ready. Edward's dressed, but I think they're all going over some last minute things," I told her, pointing out the kitchen window.

Outside was a small army in black. It was what they always wore on these types of missions – black cargo pants, black long-sleeved t-shirts, black military grade boots, black baseball caps, and shoulder holsters. They were intimidating, larger than life, and completely professional at this point.

"Well, they're putting on the cameras and earpieces I just gave them," Makenna answered. "We're going to do a test of it all as soon as Rose gets back."

"Perfect," I sighed, helping them set up.

Sammy stayed pretty quiet as we worked around him. As long as he was in the room with me, he was good, but he was fighting that cold medicine like a warrior. Once everything was up and live, I pulled my son out of his highchair.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you in bed," I crooned to him, and even though his eyes were heavy lidded and he was yawning, he shook his head no.

"No, don't want bed!" he argued weakly, his tears starting anew.

I smiled at him, because what else could I do? He was miserable and so very stubborn. I sat down in our rocking recliner and set him straddling my lap. He fought and cried, and he coughed and sniffled. I took a tissue that was handed to me, looking up to see Kyra looking down at us with sympathy.

"Thanks," I said, wiping at Samuel's nose.

"You look like you could use about ten other arms right about now," she chuckled, and I grinned up at her.

She was dressed pretty casually, but she'd mentioned her costumes arrived to the arena early. In fact, Felix, Wes, and Kurt were already there with a few federal agents going through it all, not to mention setting up a plan with security. She was holding a guitar case in her hand, but set it down on the sofa.

Kyra had woken up after her freeing conversation the day before with a fairly calm attitude. I'd have been willing to bet she and Cassie had talked until whatever Esme had given her had kicked in. She was almost a different person – lighter, quicker to smile, and obviously still a little wary of me, but she was trying. She had been extremely amenable to the plan of flying in and had Cassie call in her make up and wardrobe crew to be at the ready for when she arrived. Gator had taken over that call, telling everyone to stop Preston Raulson if he was spotted, or call him immediately.

"How do you do it?" she snickered softly, shaking her head. "Work and those guys?"

I grinned and shrugged. "We always have. Bethy showed up at our busiest time, and this guy a few years later. We have great babysitters, but he's not having them today. And he's way too much like Edward."

She chuckled, pointing to him as he fought laying his head on my shoulder. "I see that." She opened her case and pulled out a beautiful natural wood acoustic guitar. "Mind if I try to help?" she asked softly, wincing when Sammy's crying didn't stop, no matter how much I soothed and rocked him. "It's something my dad did for me when I was a kid."

At that point, I'd have taken anything, so I nodded. It didn't take three notes plucked on that guitar for Sammy to sniffle and turn to look at her. He didn't stop crying right away, but he watched her, hiccuping occasionally and finally laying his head on my shoulder.

She sang _Smile_, an older song, but damn, if it wasn't beautiful. She truly had the voice of an angel, and I could see the memories behind the song glimmer across her face, because the lyrics were about pushing through the tough shit and smiling through it all when you couldn't do anything about it. She jerked a chin my way to tell me that Sammy was just...gone. Out. By the time the last note was echoing through a silent house, my son was so asleep that his fingers were twitching against my neck.

"Wow," Makenna breathed, and Kyra and I looked up to see just about the whole crew watching, including Gator and Cassie, the latter of whom was fighting her smile.

Edward walked quietly into the room, kneeling beside the chair, and ran a hand over his son's head, but we both looked up when Bethy walked up to Kyra, because apparently, Rose had returned with the kids while she was singing.

"That was pretty," my daughter noted softly, tilting her head at Kyra.

"Thank you, sweetie," Kyra stated, and I noted, with true sincerity. She set the guitar down, but reached up to play with a lock of my daughter's hair. "Bethy, I'm really sorry for yesterday," she whispered, but I realized that it was just loud enough that every single person could hear her.

And just like I'd expected, Bethy beamed like the sunniest of days. "It's okay. Don't be scared. Daddy will catch the bad guy."

I snickered, careful not to wake Sammy, but I leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek, because he was looking at his daughter like he wanted to smooch her to pieces.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kyra whispered conspiratorially to her.

"What?" Bethy whispered back, her eyes wide and expectant.

"He's already caught one of them," she told her, again in a whisper, only this time, tears glistened in her eyes when she said it, and I could tell that the removal of Ike out of her life was still a bit shocking for her.

Bethy grinned, giggling a little when she turned to her dad. "Yeah?"

Edward shook his head, rolled his eyes, and waved his daughter to him, because praise embarrassed my husband. "Come here, silly girl. Give me 'mooches, because I've got to go to work." He stood up with her in his arms as he started their tradition. "Love you," he told her.

"Love you, too, Daddy," she said, kissing his puckered lips. "Be safe!"

"Always," he vowed with a firm nod and a dramatically furrowed brow. "Take extra special care of Mommy and Sammy for me while I'm gone, little sergeant. Got me?" he grunted, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, _sir_!" she grunted right back, trying to salute him.

"I think everyone else needs good luck, little sweetness," he told her. "Poppy and your uncles need their goodbyes," he snickered, setting her on her feet.

She scampered off with a grin, giving love to everyone, and Kyra chuckled as she watched her. But we all stopped when she got to Gator, who knelt in front of her.

"Do you want good luck too, Mr. Gator?" she asked him, again tilting her head and biting on her bottom lip just like I did.

His smile could have lit up the entire city of Seattle, but he recovered quickly, obviously deciding to tease her. "I don't know," he mused, rubbing his chin. "Is this like...for sure, hands down, flaw-free, the best there ever was..._good luck_?" he asked her.

"Yup, yup, yup!" she chanted just like Alice, who giggled from the kitchen.

"Hmm," he mused again, narrowing his eyes at her. "Guess I can't go wrong then, huh?"

"Nope!" she giggled, because by now, she'd picked up on the fact that he was messing with her. "Do you want the 'mooch or not?" she asked him, rolling her eyes at the chuckles around the room.

Gator's happy, bright blue eyes snapped up to Edward. "God, she's _so_ your kid," he told him, which caused Edward to laugh. He turned back to Bethy. "Okay, plant one...right here," he said, pointing to his cheek.

Bethy smiled, leaned in, and gave him his kiss. "There you go!"

"I feel luckier already," he snorted, shaking his head.

I stood up from the rocking chair, shifting an unconscious Sammy higher on my shoulder. "Hey, superhero," I teased Edward. "Come tuck your son in with me."

"Shut it, sweetness," he chuckled, but followed me down the hall.

Sammy barely stirred when I tucked him under the covers, but Edward bent down, kissing his son's heated forehead. "Feel better, pal. Love you." He stood back up and faced me. "Think he'll be okay?" he asked me, pulling me into his arms.

"Yeah, Esme looked him over," I told him. "And Rose said the kids at Mrs. Cope's were usually back after a few days. They both think the fever will break by morning."

I could see Edward's worry, but we'd been through many colds, a ton of tummy viruses, and a case of the chicken pox with Bethy when she was two. It was old hat to us, but it didn't stop the worry.

After tearing his lingering gaze from his son, he turned to me. "I want your sexy as hell voice in my ear as much as possible tonight," he crooned, brushing his lips across mine.

I smiled against his lips. "Can't talk dirty to you while everyone's listening, baby," I sighed, giving him a chiding look.

He grinned, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip. "Damn," he groaned, rolling his eyes. "You'd think they'd be used to it by now. None of us are innocent of it."

I laughed, burying the sound in his chest in order to not disturb Samuel. "That's very true," I chuckled, looking back up at him.

We all were pretty hilarious over the radio. It was a way to break the tension, keep each other focused, and settle our fears, no matter how trivial the case was. We talked trash, teased, and flirted with our spouses.

"I'm sorry I'm not going," I sighed, giving Samuel a quick glance.

"I'm not. He needs you more than I do today," Edward stated, his brow wrinkling a bit. "Don't get me wrong... No one has my back like you do, but I have the whole crew with me and you girls in my ear."

I smiled, kissing him quickly. "Yeah, the angels on your shoulder, as Alec likes to call us," I chuckled.

"Exactly," he said, pointing to the camera on his shoulder. "This your idea?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "I need to see every angle in addition to the security feed from the arena. Rose and Mack are watching that, while Alice and I will watch you guys and take the thermal, if needed."

"Got it," he grunted, reaching up to cup my face. "Constant communication."

"If it's not me, it'll be Alice," I told him, gesturing to our sick boy. "But we've got you."

"Good," he sighed, pressing his forehead to mine. "Love you, sweetness...so damn much."

"Love you, too, Edward," I whispered against his lips. "Please, _please_ be safe."

"Always," he vowed again, just like he'd told Bethy.

Edward's lips met mine in a kiss that he seemed to reserve for moments like that. It was deep, sweet, and all consuming, but it was breathtakingly vulnerable, because he was handing over his heart and soul for safekeeping until he came back to me. When Edward was on duty, when he was flying and in charge, he wasn't the joking, stuttering, happy man he was with me and the kids. He was hard, focused, and determined to get everyone in, out, and back safe, no matter how simple the case.

Just like always, he left me breathless and wanting more, but I let him go. With one more kiss to my forehead, we shut off the light to Sammy's room and headed back out to the kitchen.

I snatched up my headset, turned to the crew, and said, "Okay, before you load up... we need to test this equipment. Let's go."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Boys, focus!" my wife snapped, looking up from her computer screen, because Emmett and Jasper were singing one of Kyra's songs in falsetto, which was causing chuckles from the whole crew, not to mention Kyra herself.

"Sorry, Bellsy," they chanted, clearing their throats and standing at attention.

"Morons," Alice sighed, rolling her eyes. "Okay... everyone, radio check. One at a time, please."

We did as they asked, switching Alec's earpiece to a new one, because he was getting too much feedback. We stood still, letting them adjust the cameras we were wearing, until finally, they gave us the all-clear.

"I gotta get in the air, sweetness," I reminded her when she pulled up all the feeds that she and Alice would need.

"Okay. Flight plan," she stated, taking it from Alice and handing it to me. "Who's flying? Who's driving?"

"Eleazar, Cassie, Alec, and Kyra are flying with me," I told her. "Emmett's driving Gator, Jasper, and Mickey. Dad and Esme are driving separately."

"Benny, Wes, and Kurt are already there," Rose stated, pointing to her screen. "So are Kyra's people – wardrobe, makeup, hair. As soon as you land, you need to get her straight to her dressing room. Mickey, we need you sharp in there, because we've got people that we haven't dealt with before. They're cleared, but we don't know if Preston's friends with any of them. However, Benny's beefed up the arena's entryways, so they're almost at the level of Homeland Security – metal detectors, bag searches, and all signs, flowers, and gifts are not being permitted inside. Every employee has seen a picture of Preston, but that won't mean he can't squeak through."

"On it," Mickey grunted with a nod, and then turned to Kyra and Cassie. "Let's get you guys strapped in the chopper, okay?"

"Wait!" Kyra gushed, looking from me to Bella. "Can I... I mean, I'd like to talk to you two before we...take off."

"Sure," Bella said, taking off her headset and setting it on the counter.

Kyra turned to Cassie, handing over her guitar case. "Here, you go on ahead. I'll only be a second."

Bella led us away from everyone, stopping underneath Bethy's tree house. But Kyra turned to my wife first.

"I need to apologize again," she said, wincing a bit. "Esme told me that my...condition didn't let me think clearly. That I was only reacting to the fear. I wanted to tell you again that I didn't mean any of it," she sighed, looking between us. "And I can't say that I blame you for what you did yesterday morning, because I pushed you guys too far." Kyra rubbed the small split to her lip, and I suddenly had the urge to tell her she'd gotten off easy with just that. "Actually, it probably knocked some sense into me."

Bella snorted, locking eyes with me and turning back to Kyra. "I put a gun to my ex-boyfriend's chest once," she stated out of the blue. "It took Edward almost ten minutes to talk me down from pulling the trigger, because I was convinced that someone was watching me...that _Jake_ was watching me."

Kyra's eyebrows shot up, and she spun to look at me. I chuckled and nodded, because Bella was only being honest with her.

"Yes, I believe that's the night she called me a _hypocritical asshole_," I teased, giving my chuckling wife a wink.

"I did, and _you_ deserved it," she laughed, poking a finger into my chest. Bella turned back to Kyra. "Look, I'm convinced the entire population has issues they have to overcome. We all carry baggage, just some people's shit is heavier than others."

Kyra nodded, but her brow furrowed a bit. She swallowed nervously and locked gazes with Bella. "Now that I can think...now that _he's_ not threatening me... I don't ever want to hurt you two again. Esme made me really take a look at what you two have done for me. You've given up your work, your lives, and your home for me. You took me in, fed me, protected me, and cared for me, even when I was acting like a total shit. She said you thought I might've had feelings for Edward. I don't. I swear. I just didn't know what to do..."

She turned to me, tears filling her eyes. "I'm so fucking happy for you. You have no idea. You were so jaded and angry then. You held everyone at arm's length, and I hardly recognized you when you walked into Carlisle's office a few weeks ago. You looked so damn happy. I see you two together, and I hate that I tried to mess that up. I really couldn't think of any other way to make him _stop. _I'm really sorry, Edward. So very sorry. You two have created this amazing..._thing_," she said, sweeping her arm around to gesture toward my house. She turned once again to Bella. "And oh my God, those kids are just...beautiful... Hell, I don't blame you for kicking my ass. _I'd_ kick someone's ass for messing with this."

I chuckled, because Kyra was still coming down from the high of getting some pretty fucked up and hefty shit off of her chest. Bella had gone through the same thing, once she'd let a bit of her time with Miller out. And it was fucking awesome to see, because even Kyra's demeanor, her eyes, her shoulders weren't so tense anymore. She suddenly reminded me of the young girl I'd met in Afghanistan. The thick walls of defense were down.

Bella smirked, but held her hand up. "My goodness! Breathe, Kyra," she snickered.

"I can't!" she gushed, shaking her head. "You need to understand," she told us, "because I need to thank you...and I don't think I can do it enough."

"No, breathe," Bella countered, grasping Kyra's shoulders. "If you don't, you'll send yourself into a panic attack, because you feel you aren't getting your point across. We get it. And had we known all that you'd been through, we would've approached this case in a completely different way." My wife studied Kyra's face. "I'd apologize for my actions, Kyra, but I can't. I am...unable to stop myself when it comes to my family."

"Nor should you," Kyra sighed, finally taking the deep breaths that Bella suggested. "I thought I had this once," she murmured, frowning down at her hands, "but I drove him away. He was a lot like you, Edward." Her gaze met mine. "He was strong, brave, and didn't give a shit what Ike said, but Ike could've ruined him, destroyed his career. And I couldn't let that happen, so I had to push him away, especially when he almost figured out what was going on. I so wanted all of this..." she said, gesturing once again around her, "with him, but I wasn't sure I could give that to him."

I frowned, because that had to have been the bravest thing I'd heard her say. Not only had she protected this guy from whatever Ike could have started with him, but she'd protected this guy from herself. Even if she hadn't known it then, she wasn't ready for a family.

I huffed, shaking my head. "You should tell him now," I stated. "If he's worth protecting like that, then he deserves to know, Kyra." She started to shake her head, and I stopped her. "And if he doesn't get it, if he thinks any less of you for what you've been through and why you did what you did, then you send his sorry ass to me. I'll explain it to him. Got me?"

Any man that would think less of a woman after going through shit that was out of their control deserved their ass handed to them...and their balls forcefully removed.

"Thanks, Edward," she whispered, looking up when Mickey called us.

"Go get loaded up," I told her, pointing to the chopper. "Mick will help you get strapped in. We've got to get in the air."

As she walked away, Bella's lips met my cheek. "You mean that, don't you?"

"If the asshole doesn't understand after she tells him the truth, then he doesn't deserve her or any woman," I huffed, because I was so fucking grateful for the girl currently smiling against my cheek that I couldn't fucking see straight.

"I bet it's that Jordan guy," Bella mused softly. "Some handsome director that Cassie told us about. I bet Ike would've ruined him."

I smirked at my wife, because she looked absolutely up to no good. "What's the evil grin for, baby?" I chuckled, grasping her giggling face.

"Guess who's directing the music video next week..." she sang, sounding just like Bethy. "And I don't think Kyra knows. I think Cassie's keeping it from her."

My eyebrows shot up, and I laughed, shaking my head. "You girls have no shame, sweetness," I snorted, kissing her lips roughly. "Time to go. Go back inside. I need my angel on my shoulder."

"Love you," she said, walking away.

"Love you, too." I walked to the chopper, pulling myself up into the pilot seat. Checking to make sure everyone was strapped in, I said, "Okay. Showtime."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"West side of the stage is clear," Jasper checked in.

"Backstage is clear," Gator added, "and the band is heading out now."

"On point, front and center," Emmett stated.

"Subject is clear of the dressing room, and we're making our way to the stage now." Alec's voice was all business, because inside that arena, he was in charge. He knew the building, and concerts were easy for him. "Edward, on me. Mickey take the east end of the stage. Go."

"Sir," Mickey and Edward grunted.

I scanned over the camera feed that the arena was letting us pipe into, then over each team member's camera.

"Carlisle, are you up front with Emmett?" I asked over the radio.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "What do you need, sweetheart?"

"Give me a sweep of the entire front row. And that includes arena employees, please."

My girls and I leaned in, giving each face a study. We needed to make sure that once the lights went down, Preston – or any other threat, for that matter – wasn't right there out in the open.

"Once Kyra's on stage, you guys can relax just a bit," Gator told us. "Even with wardrobe changes, she doesn't leave the area just behind the drummer. Godfrey, Whitney, and Francis move all their equipment from hair, makeup, and clothes to a small tent just behind the stage. She's in, she's out, and she's back on the stage in less than sixty seconds."

"Damn, sounds like a NASCAR tire change," Emmett snorted, which caused all of us to chuckle.

"No shit," Rose laughed, clicking through angle after angle of video.

"Edward," I called.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How's she doing?" I asked, because this was a huge fucking thing to undertake just after she'd revealed her abuse.

"She's just about to go on, but she's talking to Esme right now. In fact, Esme's going to be with her and Mickey with every wardrobe change," he told me. And his voice, though gruff and all business, took on a sympathetic tone, because he'd been through really hard shit with me, so he knew this wasn't easy for her.

"Good," I sighed, though I continued to pace in front of my monitors.

"Benny," Alice called, "it looks like just about everyone outside has filed in. Yes?"

"Ten-four, Alice. We've got a few scalpers, a few late arrivals, and the rest are vendors," he replied, and I was grateful he was patched into our radio frequency.

"Kurt, how do the turnstiles look, honey?" I asked him, because he, Felix, and Wes were monitoring the ticket takers and the security searches.

"Thinning," he answered. "We've just about got everyone in."

"Good," Alec stated. "Felix, Wes... I want you two to walk the hallways once the show starts. Kurt, I need you back up at the left side of the stage down on the floor. Eleazar, you take the right. The first motherfucker to throw something is removed. No questions asked."

"And showtime in three, two...one," Gator rattled off. "Go, K. Break a leg!"

The sound that came through the headsets was almost deafening when Kyra hit the stage. The lights went down, the music thumped, and the boys continued to check in. The girls and I steadily watched the boys' cameras and the arena's security feed, but the production crew was nice enough to allow Alice to record the concert itself, and that was what drew in Bethy and Caleb.

I grinned as they clambered up onto the kitchen stools and bopped to the music. They were so cute as they mumbled along to the words of songs they'd probably heard on the radio a million times.

Makenna shot them an endearing look, but gave her screen the most attention. "How does she do it?" she muttered, shaking her head. "After what she's been through... How does she sing on stage like nothing happened? I mean, Ike probably picked these songs..."

I grimaced, because Edward had told me he'd given the girls permission to listen to our conversation. We recorded everything in Gravity's office, because it was just easier to go back and listen to phone conversations with clients that way. Every member of the crew – including the guys – had come out of that office pale, humbled, and disgusted, saying that Edward should have castrated Ike in the yard. Alec alone had raged until it took Eleazar, Edward, and Emmett to calm him down, because he was very much like Edward when it came to the protection of weaker people. He wanted Ike's blood on his hands, and it frustrated him that he couldn't get to him.

But the one that looked the sickest was Mickey. She'd had to walk away from everyone, because I was pretty sure she threw up in the bushes at the edge of the woods. I'd never seen her so rattled.

"Ike didn't pick her music. Kyra picks her own shit," Cassie piped in from the arena. "Hell, she writes most of it herself."

"Oh," we all said at the same time.

I turned to my girls. "She does this to feel human. This is her passion, her love. Without this, she would've probably faded away years ago. Esme says it helps her focus. It's offstage where things will be hard for her. Today, she feels light and free, because she just unloaded the heaviest burden, but as days progress, she'll have memories, fears, and emotional scars that will rise to the surface."

"You mean like your fear of basements," Alice mused, but I knew her well enough to know that she wasn't accusing, she was _learning_. She analyzed shit all the damn time. It was like her brain never stopped.

"Exactly. I'm sure we'll discover what her _basement_ is soon enough," I sighed, going back to the monitors, but everything seemed clear as the concert went on. "She's suppressed so much that there's no telling what will hit her. Or when."

The boys stayed quiet for a moment after I'd said that, and I could well imagine that they were all thinking back to when they'd first met me. My girls, on the other hand, looked rabid. Like they couldn't wait to get their hands on someone, something, but Wes assured us that Ike was currently incarcerated. In fact, he'd been denied bond, because he had the means to leave the country, though his lawyers were appealing that decision already.

"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn," Alice chanted in a sigh next to me. "We've got a problem. Ike's arrest has gone public, guys."

"It was only a matter of time," Benny piped up. "Guards talk, fellow inmates talk, and even lawyers talk, so it doesn't shock me."

"Yeah, well, the problem with that is Preston. Once he sees that his dad has been arrested for assault and rape on Kyra, then he could very well reach his limit. He'll snap," Alice countered.

"Alice," I hissed, jerking my chin toward the kitchen counter.

"I'll solve that," she muttered, getting up from her chair. "Come, my little minions," she instructed with a giggle, waving Caleb and Bethy into the living room. "I'll put this on the big TV, yeah?"

"Yay!" they cheered, following behind her, and immediately turned the living room into a dance floor.

Once she returned, she pulled up all forms of social networking. "You watch those monitors. I'll keep an eye on Kyra's pages and Tweets."

For the next half hour or so, Kyra performed without a break. The first wardrobe change went off without a hitch. She was in the tent, changed, had makeup reapplied, been reassured by Esme, and was back out on the stage before the boys had a chance to worry.

It was toward the last costume change of the night that everyone got a little antsy. According to Benny, there was a crowd building at the back of the arena where the band's trucks, the production vans, and the talent usually left. What they didn't know was that Kyra would be leaving off the top of the parking garage.

"Wes, watch that back entrance!" Benny snapped, and the girls and I pulled up the feed that centered around the delivery bay doors.

There was a crowd of fans building around the blockade gates, all holding signs and gifts. Not only that, but it seemed like the media was starting to gather around. It seemed the news of Ike Raulson's arrest had truly gone public.

"Oh, boy," I sighed. "Edward...Kyra needs to get straight off that stage and in the air. Don't go anywhere near the bay doors. We've got media and a growing crowd outside."

"Ten-four," he grunted. "Cassie, I need her redressed ASAP when she's done. She needs to be able to move."

"Sure, got it. I'll tell Francis to get her things ready," Cassie replied.

"Kurt, go with Wes, get me closer to _faces,_" I ordered.

"On it, Bells," he grunted, and from the view from his camera, he'd taken off in a run.

"Mack, I need you sharp, sweetie," I murmured, and we all leaned in when Kurt and Wes arrived at the far back of the building. She was so much quicker at recognizing faces than the rest of us.

"Final song, guys," Gator advised.

"Jasper, Carlisle, drop your posts," Alec ordered. "Make your way toward the garage. I need a clear way up to the top in order to get Kyra out of here."

"Emmett, I need that chopper at the ready," Edward commanded. "Do _not_ fucking start her up! Leave that until the last minute. I want that crowd thinking she's coming out that way. The last fucking thing we need is to have _that _crowd make their way up to the landing pad. Got me?"

"Sir!" Emmett huffed, but he was already at a run, weaving through the back hallways of the arena.

The concert ended, and even though the crowd begged for another encore, Kyra was rushed to the dressing tent to change back into her street clothes quickly. From the boys' cameras, I could see that Edward, Alec, Eleazar, and Jasper were posted like sentries around that tent. Mickey's view was from inside. Kyra was tugging a thermal shirt over her tank top as Cassie gathered up guitar case, bags, and jackets.

"Oh shit," Mack breathed. "He's there. Preston." She sat up straight, clicking furiously at the video feeds in order to make sure. "Yup. Right..._there,_" she said, pointing to her screen.

"Okay, guys!" I called, checking all my angles to see who was closest to Preston. "We've got company. Preston is about..."

"Thirty yards from the back entrance. West side wall. Leaning against a tree," Alice finished for me. "Kurt, Wes...do you _see_?"

"I've got visual," Wes confirmed. "Little fucker's just leaning there. He looks..."

"Pissed," we all muttered.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Approach with caution," Benny ordered. "I don't want to lose him, and I don't want him killed. He needs to answer some questions concerning his father, aside from Miss Bailey's accusations. That asshole has a lot to account for."

"Ten-four," Wes muttered. "Kurt, on me."

With silent hand gestures, they started a slow, roundabout walk toward Preston.

"Bella," Edward called. "We're leaving the building."

"Watch yourself. Stick to the inner hallways all the way to that garage," I told him. "Preston has been sighted."

"Ma'am," he growled. "Alec, go see if Wes needs you. Esme, Gator, you're now with me. Jasper, Dad...I need my way clear."

"Sir," they all grunted in response.

It didn't take long for Edward to lead his group out of the arena and up the back garage stairs. As he approached Carlisle on his first set of steps, Wes tried to talk to Preston.

"Preston Raulson...FBI," he stated, and from his camera, I could see him holding up his badge. "We need to ask you a few... Aw, fuck... I've got a runner!"

From the camera's point of view, all we could see was Preston high-tailing it out of there. He dodged around a group of people, narrowly avoiding Wes and Kurt, who were coming at him from opposite sides.

"Garage, garage!" Kurt panted, obviously giving chase with Wes. "I need someone in there!"

"I'm on it," Alec grunted, and his camera bounced as he tore through the garage.

"Emmett! Get down to the first level of the garage," Edward ordered, stopping his group on the stairs. He gripped his dad's shoulder. "That asshole doesn't leave this building. If he does, someone tails him. Jasper, I need you and El in the air with me. I need your eyes!"

"Go, get in the air," Carlisle ordered. "We may need that camera of yours."

"I'm on it, I'm on it, I'm on it," Alice chanted, tugging a laptop to her and pulling up the chopper's camera system. "Edward, tell me when you're set to go. I want to start recording the second you take off."

"Got it, pixie," he panted, because he had reached the top of the garage, rushed to the chopper and slid open the doors. "Let's go...load up," he said, hoisting himself up in the chopper. "Wes, what's the 411, man?"

I rubbed my temple as I tried to make sure that Kyra, Cassie, and Esme loaded themselves up in the helicopter with the help of Mickey and Eleazar, but I also kept my eyes on Kurt's camera as he pursued Preston, who was trying to lose himself in the emptying crowd of concert goers.

"Shit, the asshole's killing me. This is like a salmon swimming upstream," Kurt panted. "I don't think he's sticking to the garage. I'll bet he's cutting through..."

"Benny, I need you mobile," Wes snapped. "Make your way to south side of the garage. Use lights to get these people to move."

"Ten-four," Benny replied. "You ladies are our eyes," he said, and I could hear his van cranking up.

"Sir," we stated.

"Okay," I sighed, pulling my hair out of my eyes. "Edward, Alice is your guide. Carlisle, on me. Wes, you and Kurt listen to Rose. Benny...Makenna is yours. We're going thermal as soon as Edward's in the air," I stated.

"Ma'am," they all answered, though some were still panting.

"I was right," Kurt growled. "Through the garage. He's heading to the parking lot of the bar."

Edward called in his flight, which technically was just supposed to be a return flight back to Forks, but I had a feeling this was going to be one long ride home for them.

"Jasper, you leave that side door open. And ladies, I need you to hang on," he commanded, and the sound of whirring blades drowned out just about everything else in our ears for just a moment.

"I'm mobile," Carlisle grunted, and I was glad he had used the VIP parking, because he was already navigating the side streets to get to wherever Kurt and Wes were running to, which looked like a small bar parking lot.

"Pick me and Alec up, C," Emmett panted. "We're a block from you. I see your lights."

"Black sports car, tinted windows, newer model," Wes puffed, and he sounded like he couldn't run anymore. Loud pops echoed over our earpieces, and we all jumped. "Shots fired. He's moving north..."

"Do not shoot to kill!" Benny snapped over the radio. "I want him alive."

"Aw, fuck this shit. This asshole's done," Edward growled. "I'm up. Pixie...I'm all yours. Tell me where I can set this thing down on his fucking head!"

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Keep your altitude low, Edward," Alice instructed. "And give me a sweep of the south side of the parking garage."

"Ten-four," I muttered, lifting up off the top of the garage. "Everyone, check in!"

"Carlisle just picked me and Alec up. We're in pursuit of a black, pretty fucking new, Mercedes Sports Coup. He's heading east now. Away from the bar he just pulled out of..." Emmett grunted. "It's a soft top, Eddie. You should be able to see it right about now..."

"I'll cut the distance to you," Benny added. "Using the side streets to get the angle on him." He paused for a moment, before he called the chase into his superiors, adding me in as he aerial backup in order to cover his ass for such a low flying chopper.

"Kurt and I are out," Wes panted. "He lost us at the bar. We're heading back to the garage."

"Wes, I'll pick you guys up, so hang tight," Felix told him.

"Got him, Edward!" Alice called out suddenly. "Forty-five degree angle from the bar. Heading west toward downtown. Two streets from where you are. He just about caused a wreck at that intersection. Got him?"

"Yes!" Eleazar hissed from the co-pilot seat, pointing out the front window. "There he is. Go."

I banked hard and fast, cutting over the nearest buildings, finally hovering over the bastard.

"Perfect, baby. Keep it there," Bella praised. "Carlisle, take the next right, then the next left. You'll be right on his ass. Turn now!"

"Benny...stay straight on the street you're on...they're passing you now. Watch out for Carlisle. He's right behind them," Makenna advised.

"I see 'em, I see 'em," he mumbled.

From my advantage point, I could see my father hot on Raulson's tail and Benny right behind. It was a test of high end car strength, if you asked me. Preston was in a two-seater Mercedes, while my dad was in his BMW 750i, both black, both fucking fast, and both about to collide with crossing traffic in an intersection, but Preston turned again to avoid the light. They were leaving the poor FBI van in the dust.

"Fuck, we should take out his tires," Alec mumbled, and I heard his gun engage, but Benny flipped the fuck out.

"Don't you dare open fire on the streets!" he snapped. "There are too many people and too much shit it could ricochet off of!"

"Edward, pull ahead of him," Alice ordered. "He's heading toward that park. If he cuts through, you'd have enough room to get in front of him."

"Oh, tricky, Alice," I told her, shaking my head, but doing what she asked, because she was right. If I used the open area of the park, I could possibly force him to come to a stop – at least long enough for Benny to ram him, or Jasper to shoot his dumb ass – at this point, I didn't much give a shit either way.

"I know, I know, I know," she chanted. "But I'm going to guide you. You have to watch those power lines."

I banked hard again, only this time, I loomed down over the Mercedes, which caused him to panic and swerve into the park. Grinning at just how right Alice could be, I swung wide, causing Preston to slam on his brakes, skid to the right, almost letting my dad t-bone his ass.

"Jasper!" I growled, glancing back quickly.

"On it, Ed," he grunted, and the sound of his rifle engaged in the back cabin of the chopper as he knelt in the open doorway.

Cassie, Esme, and Kyra all gasped and jumped, the former squeezing her eyes closed.

"Easy, ladies," I soothed with a smirk, because yeah, this wasn't exactly a joy ride. "Be grateful you're on _this_ side of his scope," I teased, which caused all three to scoff, but at least they relaxed just a bit.

"Jasper's rifle is loud, so brace yourselves," Mickey told them, but she knelt behind Jasper as backup, and I narrowed my eyes on her. She looked sick, nauseated, though her attention wasn't faltering. At all.

Jasper smiled crookedly, aimed, and said, "Benny, talk to me. I can take his tires out...or his engine, but I've got way too many civilians around. I can't see inside the car. The windows are too damn dark."

Benny's van came to a skidding halt behind my father's car, but from my hovering position, I could see that the bastard wasn't going to sit still. He was going to fucking floor it.

"He's gonna run. And he's going to cut right through that fucking playground, Benny," I growled, swinging with Preston when the car lurched forward a few feet. "And I can't get that close. I'm stirring up too much shit as it is."

"Shit," Alec hissed, diving out of my father's car. "Move!" he yelled at the people in the play area. "Clear out of here..."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, Preston made his move and punched it. He lurched forward, causing grass and dirt to spray high into the air, blocking my sight for just a moment.

"His tire, his tire!" Benny ordered. "Jazz, take out his tires..."

I turned the chopper so that Jasper could get a clear shot, and he took barely a second to aim and pull the trigger. He caught the Mercedes' front tire, causing Preston to swerve slightly out of control.

"Fuck, Alec!" I gasped.

What none of us had seen was the little girl on the top of the slide that just happened to be in Preston's out of control path, but Alec had. The little one looked kind of frozen in panic, but even more so were her parents at the edge of the playground. Alec bolted from where he was, running up the slide, grabbing the little girl, and jumping down off the back, just about the time that the back end of the Mercedes took out the whole damn thing. He wrapped her up, but landed with a hard grunt as pieces of fiberglass, metal, and wood chips flew in every direction.

"Oh shit," I breathed, along with just about everyone else in my ear. "Alec?"

"I'm okay, kid," he groaned, sitting up with the little one perfectly safe in his embrace, and we all looked up when Preston got his car under control, despite the flat tire. "Go! Get his ass!" he yelled. "Pick me up when it's all over."

"He's still heading west, the tenacious little shit," Alice groaned. "Oh, he's got a goal, dammit... But where, where, where?"

"Where could he go?" Bella murmured, and the hard hitting of computer keys met my ears as I lifted up clear of the power lines. "He's not heading to Sea-Tac...or the ports... He's heading..."

"Benny, the Downtown Transit Station!" Makenna yelled. "It's the only place he could go."

"Oh, the little asshole wants to stick around," I sang, mainly to myself, but I got grunts of agreement in my ear as we continued the chase.

"Edward, cut the distance. Go straight to the Downtown Seattle Transit Tunnel," Alice commanded. "I'll bet it all that that's where he's going. He can abso-fucking-lutely disappear in there."

"That's a big risk, Pixie," I told her, though I banked hard to the left to follow her instructions. "If he doesn't go that way, then I chance losing him."

"I know, but it's where I'd go," she countered. "It's really the _only_ place to go. He knows you'll see him from the sky. He knows he's got two cars in pursuit. If he goes underground, if he's done his homework, then he's aware that he can just...evaporate in there."

"Go, Edward!" Bella ordered. "He's using the railroad tracks as his guide. And there's a train coming. He's going to try and beat it at the intersection. And Carlisle, don't you _freaking dare_ try and follow. You'll get killed. You won't make it in time."

I flew over the tracks and the oncoming train, seeing what Bella was talking about. A passenger train that seemed to have just pulled out of the tunnel was barreling down the tracks. With sparks flying from his flat tire, Preston punched it. He was aiming for the crossing that would allow him into the back of the transit station.

"He's not going to make it," Eleazar and Jasper stated at the same time.

"Yes, he is," I growled at the same time my dad did, because he had to slam on brakes at the last minute, Benny's van right behind him.

Train car after train car passed in front of them, but I used the transit building to hide, waiting for Alice's go ahead.

"Now, Edward!" she yelled.

I pulled up on the stick, flew over the building, and dropped right in front of Preston. He swerved dangerously, and I used my chopper's landing runners to nudge him just a bit. It sent him into a spin, finally causing the car to slam into the side of an empty railroad car on the passenger side of the vehicle. Every window in that Mercedes shattered with force in which he hit. But Preston was pulling himself out of driver's side window before the dust had even settled.

"He's on foot!" Jasper and I yelled at the same time.

Jasper engaged his rifle again, popping off three rounds.

"Shoot to maim only!" Benny yelled, but he went back to requesting that the transit station be locked down, which was going over like a lead balloon.

"I'm trying for his leg, dammit," Jasper growled, but shook his head when Preston dodged out of the way behind a few parked buses as he made toward the tunnels. "If I shoot him now, I'll blow those buses. There's no telling if they have propane tanks or full gas tanks in them. We'll all go up."

"Fuck, I need that station locked down!" Benny yelled, and as I lifted up to catch sight of where Preston was, I could also see that he and my father were hauling ass to the station.

"Shit, he's in the tunnel," Bella sighed, and I heard the defeat over the silence of the radio.

"What about thermal?" Makenna asked. "Can't we lock in on him?"

"Won't do any good," Alice muttered. "Those buses give off a helluva lot of heat, not to mention there are way too many bodies inside that station."

"Tickets," Cassie suddenly piped up.

"There's a section of Seattle that has free rides. He'll know that. He'll use it. He planned this shit," Alice explained. "He's gone, unless Benny shuts the place down tight."

I lifted up higher to a safer distance in order to see the entire property surrounding the transit station. From there, I could see Felix skid to a stop right beside Benny's van, my dad's car, and a few other Fed SUVs that had finally showed up.

"Edward, check your fuel, baby," Bella stated softly. "Leave them. Come straight here."

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed, punching the window with the side of my fist. "Fuck!" I growled, sitting there for just a moment, because this shit had to fucking end. "Dad!" I snapped, losing the last of the control on my patience and my temper.

"Yeah, son," he replied.

"We're done. I'm pulling us off the grid. We'll leave for a safe house by morning," I ordered, because it was time to lure this asshole to us, and the only way to do that was for us to make the fucking rules.

"Which one?" he asked calmly.

"I don't fucking know yet, but you'll have the answer by the time you get done there," I growled, shaking my head and banking the chopper hard, because I needed to pick up Alec before we left for Forks.

Once Alec had been picked up and strapped in, I banked south, heading for home. Four buses and one train were able to squeak out of the transit station before Benny could completely shut it down, and they were currently doing a total sweep of not only each platform, waiting area, and the outer property, but they were walking the tunnels, too. It was futile. The asshole was just fucking gone.

"Sweetness, we're heading home," I told her.

"Okay. Your dad's not far behind you with Emmett and Kurt," she replied. "Eleazar, Felix is going to stay and help at the station."

"Ten-four," El and I muttered.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as the large city started to fade away underneath us. "How's our boy?" I asked Bella, smirking when she giggled a bit.

"The fever broke. He's currently destroying some leftover chicken nuggets by the chubby fistful," she said, and I could hear the relief in her voice.

"Good."

"Safe house?" she asked simply.

"Yes, ma'am. I need you girls to pack up and be ready to roll out by morning. We'll leave the Feds behind, and all communication must go through Alice. Everyone's going. No exceptions," I rattled off.

"Edward, I'd like to go over a plan with you when you get here," Alice stated. "I think it'll draw Preston out."

"You got it," I agreed, but I had a feeling Alice and I were already on the same page. Hell, we usually were.

"Fly safe, baby," Bella stated. "We'll be ready when you need us."

"Thanks, love. See you soon."

**A/N... First things first... The song that Kyra sang was _Smile_. However, the version in my head is Josh Groban's cover. He just released it not long ago, so if you get a chance to listen to it, you'll understand why I picked that song. It's very fitting for both the situation of getting Sammy to go to sleep, and for Kyra to boost herself up.**

**Speaking of Kyra, I hope you guys are starting to see where she's coming from now. She will have up and down days...just like Bella did. This was an up day. **

**And we're off to a safe house... It's time to lock it down and change direction.**

**I need to thank JenRar for beta'ing this for me, because this one wasn't easy. Huge thanks to GooberLou, who helped me figure out how that asshole could escape, and that shit was a pain. And thank you to MedusaInNY for helping with my blog.**

**I want to wish everyone a safe and Happy New Year. The next chapter is done, so the next posting will be on Wednesday. Until then...Later :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N...I need to thank those of you that are pimping this series pretty hard. :) You know who you are, and just to let you know, it seems to be working, because I've had a bunch of new readers pop up. So thank you. I'm glad you like this series enough to talk about it. You have no idea how much that means to me.**

**Now...I know you guys have been guessing, begging, and urging for your favorite safe houses... Just FYI, this is one you haven't seen. So enjoy the new place. **

**And we'll join the team in a meeting... **

CHAPTER 13

**BELLA**

"We have no choice," Carlisle sighed, sitting back in his chair. "The music video needs to be postponed for now. Kyra's not ready, and neither are we."

"I agree," Gator said with a nod, glancing out the large windows.

We'd been at the new safe house for twenty-four hours. It was just long enough for everyone to settle in, get some rest from the night of the concert, and for clear minds to finally sit down to discuss Kyra, Preston, and what steps we needed to take next.

We'd moved the whole crew, even going as far as picking up Sarah and Abby in Olympia on our way down. The only person that Edward had offered an out to was Makenna, because Wes was stuck in Seattle working Ike Raulson's case. However, she volunteered to come with us, because she knew we needed her and Wes promised to keep her up to date on Ike's case.

The kids were pulled from school and Mrs. Cope's with the explanation of extended vacations. Mine and Edward's home was closed up tight, and we'd pulled out of Forks that next morning. After a very long drive, a handful of bored, cranky kids, the youngest of whom was still a touch sick, and a parade of cars, we arrived to a house I'd never seen.

It was situated just about two hours north of L.A. and not far from Santa Barbara. It was a beautiful two-story beach home, entirely secluded away from everything. Completely fenced in and solitary, it backed up to a gorgeous beach view. On one side of the property was a mountain, and on the other side, thick woods. The house was white, with large, open spaces, plenty of rooms, and an amazing back deck. Huge picture windows along the back of the home showcased the ocean like a large painting.

It was one of the homes that Carlisle kept a secret. According to Edward, his parents had rented the place decades ago on a getaway, but Carlisle had decided to buy it. The deed was untraceable back to him, but Alice tried it anyway with a wink and a giggle his way. What she found was one of Carlisle's alternate identities – something he once used when pulling missions as a mercenary – but for the average person, the man that truly owned the house only existed on paper.

"I think it's time to take over control of Kyra's media exposure," Alice stated, turning to Edward, who was working in the kitchen to unload supplies and get the place ready to really use, because we weren't sure how long we'd be staying. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Edward."

"Spill, pixie. I'm listening now," he told her, shooting a smile over his shoulder.

"I want to take over her Facebook, Twitter, and web pages. I want to leak...well, you," she told him. "Since your first paparazzi pic, you've been the center of curiosity. _And_...you're pissing Preston off something fierce. I think we can continue to push that envelope."

"Yeah, I was thinking that, too," he sighed, but he turned to face me. "But I'm not putting Kyra out there anymore. She's officially off the grid." He braced his arms on the counter. "What do you think, sweetness?" he asked, and every eye turned to me.

I got up from the table and paced in front of the sliding glass doors. I knew what he wanted. He wanted to use the two of us as bait. I wasn't so sure it would work – not because we couldn't pull it off, but because it would need to be done in a specific way so that my face wasn't seen. Kyra and I may have had the same color hair, but our faces weren't alike at all. Her fans were picky, observant, and rabid, so they would absolutely be able to point out a fake.

I rubbed my temple and faced the full room. Alice, Kurt, Cassie, and Makenna all had laptops open in front of them. Carlisle, Eleazar, and Alec were glancing between me and Edward, who was just waiting patiently for my answer, because he would do whatever I decided. Faint chatter from the far living room wafted into the dining room, adding to the crushing roar of the ocean behind me, and I wanted to smile at the giggles of two five-year-old little girls, who could find the fun in any situation.

My gaze landed on Kyra, who was nursing a hot cup of tea and honey, because her voice was still a little worn out from the show.

"The only problem I see is Ike's arrest," I finally said, meeting Edward's gaze. "The whole world is gonna want a piece of her. _Preston_ is going to want to verify with her personally that the shit she's saying is true. In reality, if the threat of Preston didn't exist, she still wouldn't be able to take a step out in public without the paparazzi swarming her."

"So fake it," Rose stated, folding her arms on the table. "Have Kyra give one interview. Just one. To someone reputable. Have her confirm what Ike has been arrested for, and then push the Kyra and Edward story. Manipulated photos could pop up online of them in L.A. or some shit. A group of us could go down there, set up a bunch of fake shots, and then Alice could plant them online."

I turned to Kyra. "Are you ready to face the reality of going public with this?" I asked her, wrinkling my nose at the thought of it. Not only was it damn soon after her admitting the abuse and rape, but she had the whole world to think about.

"It's already public. I would just have to confirm it," she said softly, grimacing as she wrapped both hands around her mug. "I'm coming to terms with the fact that I'm not the only celebrity that's had a shitty life," she snorted humorlessly, giving Esme a side glance.

"You're not the only _human being_, Kyra," Esme corrected gently. "No one would think less of you if you decided to wait on saying something. It's a very personal and scary thing to tell this room full of people, much less the whole world. And you've only just started your healing process."

"But I'm not his only victim," she stated, frowning up at her, but pointing toward Alice. "There's video proof of that over and over."

"Except yours," Kurt muttered, frowning at his screen and looking up when we all froze to gaze at him. "I've gone through every last tape, and Kyra's isn't in there. Period."

"Oh, the sneaky shit," I whispered, looking out at the water, and then back to Kyra. "He pulled them. He pulled them when he started to blackmail you. I guarantee it."

"You're so fucking right," Alice hissed, shaking her head and typing away furiously on her computer. "If I'm reading him correctly, he's a serial rapist. All the tapes that would've contained any sexual acts would've been pulled from the stash the Feds found. But he would never, ever, ever have gotten rid of them. Oh, no, no, no," she sang, but an angry expression took over her face. "_Those_ tapes would be someplace special, because he's been doing this shit for a _very_ long time. Some of those tapes date back to the early eighties."

I studied Kyra's face as Alice worked on whatever it was she was trying to hunt down. "You want others to come forward," I surmised, narrowing my eyes at her.

"If they want," she countered, "but what about Molly?"

"There was only one tape of her," Kurt answered, shaking his head. "Nothing before, and nothing after. Yet, we're still looking at missing persons around that time. We've narrowed it down to a Molly Parsons. She'd be about the right age, and she'd been reported missing by her grandfather. According to the original police report, guess who she used to date," he said, smirking over the screen of his computer.

"Preston," we all groaned.

"Exactly," he huffed, nodding once.

I turned to face the windows, my eyes locking onto the crashing waves against the rocks. It was beautiful, soothing, and humbling to watch, but it was helping me think. Warm lips pressed to the back of my head.

"You're thinking awfully hard over here, love. Care to share with the rest of the class?" Edward whispered in my ear so that only I could hear him.

I smirked, but turned to look up at him, leaning my shoulder against the glass. "Basics," I sighed. "We need to know the fucking basics. In order to catch Preston, we have to go back to what we do best."

"Hunting," Jasper stated from the table.

"Yes, but our way," I countered. I turned to Carlisle. "You still haven't gone down to the Solstice office in L.A., have you?"

"No, ma'am," he answered with a slow shake of his head. "But I have a feeling that's about to be remedied."

I turned back to my husband. "I think we need to start at Preston's beginning. We're off on his profile...or something. I want to be with Carlisle when he interviews those people." I pushed off the glass and walked slowly around the table. "Alice, I think you're right. Ike kept all those videos, because that's his thing, but the most important ones are missing. Those are someplace special. I want to find them."

"And what about the rumors surrounding Edward and Kyra?" Rose asked, folding her arms across her chest.

I spun back to Edward. "You're okay with this. Putting yourself out there."

He shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, taking a deep breath. "Honestly, no, but we've got to use what's been handed to us. If my presence fucks this guy up, if it brings him out in the open, then I'll work with that."

"It's no different than playing man-slut to catch a cheater, dude," Emmett chuckled, grinning when Edward flipped him off.

"That's true, but this is on a bigger level," Mickey added in.

"That's my point," Edward stated, rolling his eyes at Emmett's laughter. "I can play this part, get it done, and call it a day."

I nodded, because I knew he was being honest.

I leaned back against the window next to him, smiling when he sweetly tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Playing man-slut with you isn't exactly a hardship, sweetness," he teased softly so that no one else heard him, giving me my favorite smile and a wink. "Hell, that's fucking _easy_. Bring it. In fact, let's start..._now_."

I grinned and shook my head, because he was a shameless, insatiable thing, and I loved him madly. He waggled his eyebrows cheesily, and I rolled my eyes at him, trying not to completely burst into laughter, because we truly needed to get this plan straight.

"Shut it," I snorted, facing the room, but mainly Carlisle. "Okay, then let's kill a few birds with one stone. We'll take a small crew down with us to L.A. We'll interview a few people at Solstice, check out Raulson's office and his home, and we'll set up a few fake pictures for Alice to fiddle with."

"What about... I mean, do you need me to..." Kyra started, looking sheepish and a touch nervous.

"Make a public service announcement?" I finished for her, tilting my head just a bit.

"Yeah," she said with a grimace.

"That's your call. I think we can work around it if you don't," I told her. "Ike's arrest will be big news, and that alone will cause Preston to worry."

"Oh hell," Makenna groaned, her forehead falling to her hand with a soft smack as she studied her computer screen. She shook her head slowly, but met my gaze. "I'm not saying this shit out loud, Bellsy. Come look," she sighed, pointing to her screen.

Edward and I walked around the table, standing behind her and reading over her shoulder. I groaned, closing my eyes, not because I was worried about that bit of news, but because of what it would do to Kyra. I locked eyes with Esme, who came over to read the email from Wes, too.

"Be honest," she sighed, grimacing a bit. "That's all we can do, but she'll be scared."

Edward grunted, but nodded, turning to Kyra. "It seems Ike's lawyers succeeded in their appeal. Ike's been released until the trial date, but he's had to turn over his passport and his accounts are frozen. He's also been fitted with an ankle monitor."

"He's free?" Kyra squealed, and it seemed all three of us moved at one time, because it looked like she was about to bolt from the room or faint – I wasn't sure which.

"Trust me, he can't find you here," I soothed her. "No one can find us. Not even Wes clearly knows where we are."

"He won't touch you, Kyra," Edward stated firmly as Esme eased her back down in her chair. "That'll never fucking happen."

"Kyra," Esme said, forcing the singer's gaze to hers. "You need to trust us. We won't let anyone hurt you. Understand? You're safe."

"He'll kill me..." she breathed, and I wasn't even sure she was aware that she was crying.

"Oh hell no, he won't!" I snapped. "Look around this table, Kyra. Look." I pointed around the table, because the most dangerous people I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing were looking like they were about to haul ass out of there and kill Ike, my girls included. "Everything Ike told you was bullshit, honey. You need to start realizing that..._right now_. Nothing he threatened you with, nothing he told you about yourself was true. None of it. You didn't deserve any of it. It wasn't punishment, it wasn't guidance, it wasn't fucking consensual. It was torture, and it was wrong. All of it. And he will be punished for it. But he won't come here."

She finally nodded, sniffling a bit, and I stood up straight and faced the table.

"The visit to Solstice will be our photo op, as well as a fact finding mission." I turned to the head of the table. "Cassie, I need to know who you think we should talk to the most. Make a list for me." She nodded, and tugged a notepad closer. "Kurt, Makenna...I need you to play paparazzi for me and Edward. Got it? You can use my camera."

"Yeah," they both said, nodding.

"Carlisle," I snapped, turning to see his unreadable expression, because he was still studying Kyra's upset face until his gaze snapped to mine, "we go in without warning. We'll get more honesty if we surprise them, especially if they think Ike's under some sort of investigation."

"Sure, sweetheart," he conceded, but glanced around the table. "I'd like to take one more with us."

"Well, I want Alec here and in charge once we leave," Edward stated, "and I want Emmett and Jasper here, as well."

"I'll go," Mickey volunteered, shrugging a shoulder, and Edward and Carlisle nodded in acceptance.

"What about Cassie and Gator?" Rose asked, gesturing down the table. "Kyra never goes anywhere without them."

"Cassie should come, but I'd like to leave Gator here," I said, holding up my hand when he started to protest. "Hang on, and I'll tell you why. First, Kyra needs one of you here for support. I don't want to take both of you away from her right now. Second, if we're trying to make it look like Edward's taking your place at Kyra's side, then we need you to not be there. It'll make more of an impact for her fans to see your absence and Edward's presence. Does that make sense?"

Gator winced, giving Kyra a loving, sympathetic look, and then nodded to me. "Okay. Yeah, it makes sense."

"Last thing," I huffed, again turning to Carlisle. "I want to see your friend Teri Foley while we're there. Kyra's agent needs to be brought up to speed, and now that we know the whos and whys, I want her opinion. You still trust her, yes?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied. "Do you want me to call her?"

"If you trust her, then set it up," I told him, and he immediately stood up from the table, pulling his phone out.

"When do we leave?" Edward asked me.

"Tomorrow morning," I sighed, shaking my head and finally turning to Alice. "Alice, start the leaks. Do it. Take over every one of her accounts. Make it good, but subtle. I don't want to be attacked when we get to Solstice tomorrow."

"On it, on it, on it," she said, waving Cassie closer. "Okay...talk to me. Tell me where Kyra hangs out, where you usually tweet from, and how often. Let's get this started..."

~oOo~

"Ew, Daddy! A bug!" Bethy squealed, and Edward's sweet, patient laughter met my ears.

"Not a bug, little sweetness. A crab," he chuckled, waving her closer as he picked up a rather disgruntled crab about the size of a golf ball. Its pincers were trying their damnedest to attack the large hand holding him captive. "Don't touch, baby. He'll hurt you."

"Wass Daddy got?" Sammy asked from his spot in the sand not far from me.

He was bundled up from the chilly breeze, but he was feeling a whole lot better. He was currently building a sandcastle at my feet as I sat on a blanket. The kids had woken up early, wanting to go down to the beach, so Edward and I got up with them just to have a little family time before everyone started moving about the house.

"Go look, handsome," I told him with a giggle.

I smirked at Sammy's natural curiosity as he pushed himself up into a standing position. He was dressed just like his dad – jeans, sneakers, a gray Air Force hoodie, and a black backwards baseball cap. In fact, Samuel had insisted on it when he woke up that morning, once he saw what Edward was wearing.

Samuel trudged through the sand to get to his dad, giggling when Edward showed him the still unhappy crab. But both kids watched with fascination as Edward set the little thing back down so it could burrow itself back under the rocks by the shore.

"Breakfast!" Esme called out the back door, and Edward told Sammy and Bethy to go to Gamma, which they did at a cute and awkward run.

I watched as they ran past me to the back deck and inside, and a hand suddenly appeared in my vision. I gazed up into piercing green eyes, smiling at him.

"You should eat, love," he told me, but I tugged on his hand with a giggle, bringing him down on top of me, and we fell back onto the blanket.

"Not hungry," I purred at him, causing the sexiest, sweetest smile to cross his handsome features.

"I am," he laughed, bracing his hands on either side of my head. "Starving, actually," he purred, brushing his lips across mine.

"What do you want?" I giggled, biting at his earlobe, because his cold hands shot up underneath my sweatshirt as his lips trailed to my ear.

"I still want that Bella sundae," he growled, nipping at my skin. "Mmm, chocolate syrup, whipped cream..."

I laughed, my head falling back to the blanket. "Sounds...sticky...and messy."

"It really does," he chuckled, kissing my lips softly. "I'm willing to clean up afterward."

"You are so...tempting," I snickered, cupping his smiling face.

"I certainly hope so, because you have to pretend to kiss on me in public," he laughed, sitting up a bit.

"Pretend," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "There's no pretending, Edward. We've got to make look good, you know," I sighed dramatically, grinning at his deep, sexy chuckle.

"Tough job," he sighed back, taking his hat off and running his fingers through his hair, only to tug the cap back on.

"It is," I laughed, but we both looked up when we heard footsteps in the sand.

"Esme said to get your butts in the house and eat, because you've got a long day ahead of you," Mickey snickered.

My eyes narrowed on her, and I wasn't the only one, either. Edward was studying her with a sharp, intense glare.

"That means you, too," he said, tilting his head at her.

"I'm okay," she sighed, shaking her head and sitting down next to me.

She seemed too pale, a little shaky, and she wasn't quite meeting our gazes. Edward sat up completely, huffing a deep breath.

"How far along are you, wild child?" he asked softly, and my eyebrows shot up as I glanced between them. "Tell me," he ordered, his face grim for some reason.

Suddenly, it all made sense. She was more emotional than she usually was, she'd thrown up when she'd heard Kyra's story, and I hadn't seen her drink a single beer since she'd moved to Forks. And it looked like the mere thought of breakfast was going to make her sick.

"Oh, God," I breathed when she finally met his eyes. "Mickey? How far?"

"I think about six weeks," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Does Obie know?" Edward growled, groaning when she shook her head fervently. "Oh damn, Mick. He needs to know. I should fucking fly up there, I swear to God..."

"No!" she sobbed, grabbing at Edward's sweatshirt. "Please don't, Edward. Please? He doesn't want kids, but I just can't... I mean... I found out just before we had the biggest fight we'd ever had, and I couldn't tell him. But I can do this alone."

"Oh, sweetie, you're so not alone," I sighed, pulling her to me and looking up at Edward.

"He deserves to know," Edward urged. "Even if he doesn't want kids, which I don't fucking understand, he at least needs to know he's going to be a father anyway. He has that right, Mick."

Edward's voice was gentle, but firm at the same time as he pleaded Obie's case, though I wasn't sure if Edward wasn't planning on flying to Alaska just to bring his ass down here. That would be one very angry conversation. Edward took being a father so very seriously, but he also protected his friends and family, so I couldn't even conceive of how pissed off my husband would be once he got his hands on Obie.

"Okay, okay," I soothed – both of them, if I were to be honest. "Edward, give her time, baby."

He grimaced, but huffed angrily. "I can't believe you fucking flew to China like that, Mick. I should kick your ass!"

She half giggled, half groaned, looking up at him. "You can't."

He smirked, but shook his head. "You're right. I can't. And it looks like morning sickness is doing a fine job for me," he teased her. "Thought you were going to blow in my chopper the night of that concert."

"Oh God, don't I know it," she moaned, rubbing her face. "Is that how you figured it out?"

"Yes. You've never gotten air sick with me," he sighed, his eyes warming to a sweet green. "You shouldn't go today..."

"What?" she gasped, sitting up straight. "I'm not useless..."

"She's going," I stated, holding up my hand when Edward started to argue. "Wait! She's going, because while we're there, she's so seeing a doctor," I said through gritted teeth, raising my eyebrow at her to dare argue with me. "We'll find a women's clinic. They can just give you the once-over."

Mickey nodded, letting me wipe her tears away. "Okay...doctor it is," she sighed.

"Good," I said, standing up from the blanket. "They're going to figure it out, Mick," I told her, jerking a thumb toward the house.

"I know. I'm just not ready to tell Obie yet."

"No offense, Mickey," Edward said, letting me pull him up. "But he's a fucking idiot if he loses you over this. He's an even bigger fucking idiot if he misses out on this...amazing opportunity. Fuck," he groaned, shaking his head. "I can't imagine missing out of all the cool shit the pregnancies gave me. Hearing the heartbeat, first kicks, seeing them on the monitor for the first time. Damn, that shit rocked. I'm telling you...he should know. Maybe becoming a father without a choice will slap his ass into gear."

My eyes watered at how unbelievably reverent Edward sounded when he talked about my pregnancies. I'd always known he loved every second of both of them. He'd lived to talk to my big belly, relished every doctor visit, and strutted like a fucking peacock when he had picture proof of first a beautiful girl, and then his son. I realized if anyone could talk sense into Obie, it would be my husband.

Mickey huffed a laugh and looked to me. "You kinda said that same thing. That he was just too comfortable."

"I did," I chuckled with a nod, linking my fingers with Edward's. "Come on, Mickey. At least get some toast in you."

She nodded and allowed Edward to help her to her feet. "Don't treat me like a weakling, pretty boy," she growled, pointing a finger at him.

"Fine, then... Get your ass in the house," he laughed, playfully pushing her forward. "We need to eat, and then get on the road. Let's go!"

I chuckled at the two of them, because they truly acted like siblings. He lived to tease her, protect her, and she valued his opinion and friendship. I was totally interested in knowing just how Emmett and Jasper were going to react to this bit of news.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

I pulled into the parking garage next to the building in which Solstice resided. I shut the engine off, because Cassie was giving us some instructions.

"Okay, so here's the list of Solstice employees you should speak with," she said, handing a piece of paper to my father. "Next, you are playing Kyra, so you'll need to act it," she said with a smirk. "She had no shame about walking in through the front doors, so we'll walk in through there." She pointed a finger toward two double doors at the far end of the garage that led out to the street level. "That's your best photo op, too."

"Got it," Kurt said, tugging on Makenna's shirtsleeve. "Come on. We'll go set up, like we're waiting for them."

Mack grinned, giving Bella a wink. "Make it a big fat kiss, guys."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Just go!"

"I'm just sayin'," she giggled as Kurt still continued to tug at her. "A kiss will hide the fact that it's not really Kyra..." Her voice trailed off as Kurt slammed the SUV back door.

"And me?" Mickey asked, looking between me and Bella.

"You're with Carlisle. You can act as his assistant," Bella told her. "But once we're inside, it won't matter."

She looked better than she had before breakfast as she nodded, because she'd at least taken Bella's advice and picked at a piece of toast, but the fact that my wife had practically poured a glass of milk _and_ a glass of orange juice down her throat probably was what was keeping her energy level up. She didn't say a word at the table before we left, and Bella and I followed her lead. However, my anger at Obie hadn't abated. I understood that he'd had a tragic childhood, but as far as I was concerned, he was losing out on some of the best shit in life. Mickey really loved him – so much so that she'd moved all the way to Alaska to be with him – but he needed to understand that there wasn't a perfect parent out there. And he was going to miss out on learning just like the rest of us, because it was the fucking learning that was the hardest, most rewarding, and unconditionally loving part. I was seriously debating on kicking his ass as I told him those things. Or...I'd just call Aunt Kate. I was pretty sure she'd do it for me.

"Last thing," Cassie said before we all got out of the car. "We should drop by Kyra's house. A shot at her home would really seal the deal... Plus, she's asked for a few things from there."

My eyebrows rose up high, because I hadn't given it much thought, but she was right. "Well, let's get it done. This is going to be a long ass day."

We piled out of the SUV, and I tugged on a jacket to conceal the weapon in the small of my back. My dad walked with Cassie and Mickey, and I put on a pair of sunglasses as Bella did the same, stepping out of the passenger side of the car.

"How do you want to do this, sweetness?" I asked her, grinning at her sweet as hell giggle, because it was a touch naughty.

"Alice said that we should be casually holding hands, and the kiss should look stolen," she said with a sweet grin. "You should hold the door for me, too."

"Okay, got it," I chuckled, rolling my eyes, because this shit so wasn't work. It was way too easy to play with Bella. It wasn't exactly a hardship to have to hold her hand, and I definitely wasn't complaining about a fucking stolen kiss. Even if we hadn't been acting, I'd probably have stolen one before we walked in the door anyway.

We exited the garage, and I caught sight of Kurt and Mack just across the street in the courtyard of the building in which we were aiming.

Linking my fingers with Bella's, I spoke into the radio. "Okay, hotshots. Get to snappin'," I snorted, rolling my eyes at Bella's giggle.

Kurt aimed the camera our way, but we pretended not to notice him. Bella and I waited for a car to pass by before crossing the street. Just before I reached for the door, I tugged my wife to me, wrapping an arm around her waist and firmly planting my hand on her ass.

I bent my head to hers, brushing my lips over Bella's. Mindful that I wouldn't just maul her in public, I kept the kiss short and sweet, pulling back to press my forehead to hers.

"Love you," Bella chuckled, kissing me chastely one more time.

"Oh, sweetness," I sang, shaking my head but keeping our foreheads together. "You have no idea..."

She grinned, but pulled away, letting me open the door for her.

"Oh God, guys!" Mack gushed in our ears as we walked through the lobby to the elevators, where my father, Cassie, and Mickey were waiting for us. "That's perfect! Hell, we may not even have to manipulate them much, because the faces are kind of hidden just right!"

"Good," Bella chuckled. "And it was just _awful_ letting my husband kiss me..."

Chuckles echoed over the radio, but Kurt said, "I bet. Okay, we'll be out here when or if you need us."

"Keep your eyes pealed," I ordered before stepping into the elevator. "Let me know if you see anything out of the ordinary."

"Sir," they both replied.

Solstice Music was on one of the upper floors, taking up the entire level. When we exited the elevator, my dad stopped us.

"They're most likely going to panic at my appearance," he told us, holding up the paper that Cassie had given him. "I'd like to conduct the interviews, if you don't mind, Bella."

"Nope, but I want inside Ike's office. So if you could arrange some sort of tour..." Bella shrugged a shoulder. "What are you telling them in there?"

"Well, when I bought the company, I never gave them any sort of guarantee of job security, so if they would like to keep this office open and running, they'll concede to my demands today," he stated, and I smirked at just how ruthless he could be in business. It was almost as ruthless as when he was in the field.

"And what about Ike?" Bella countered.

"He's fired, so getting into his office will be no problem," my dad chuckled, giving her a wink.

With that said, he opened the double glass doors of the music studio. My father walked in ahead of us, giving the receptionist a cold smile.

"Carlisle Cullen from Twilight Tech to see Sid Williams," he stated, and her eyes went wide as she snatched her phone up with a nod.

I took a second to look around at the waiting area. It was different than normal waiting rooms. Posters, framed gold records, and several framed photos of celebrities graced the dark walls. I had to smile at the one entire wall that was dedicated to Kyra alone.

"Her first gold record," Cassie muttered, catching the direction of where I was staring. "She gave them to Solstice, because not long after that, she went platinum. That's the album she recorded after we got back from the USO tour."

I frowned, pissed off at Ike all over again, because it seemed to be a double-edged sword. Had Ike not threatened her, abused her, would she have succeeded as much by burying herself in her work? Remembering Kyra the way that I did, she probably would have, because she was truly talented, not to mention driven to make that talent perfect.

The receptionist got off the phone and turned to my dad. "Sid will be right with you," she told him, but she turned her gaze to the rest of us, her brow furrowing when she caught sight of Cassie. "Cass," she hissed, waving her forward. "What's going on? Where's Kyra and Gator? And what are you doing with Mr. Cullen?"

The questions were rapid fire, and I could tell that they caught Cassie off guard, but it was my dad that answered.

"Miss Bailey is taking some time for herself..."

"Monica," the girl replied.

"Nice to meet you, Monica," he said cordially with a smile. "Cassie has been kind enough to escort me around L.A. today," he told her. "I'm just here to see how Solstice is handling the buyout. Are you happy here, Monica?"

"Y-Yes, sir," she whispered, her eyes going wide.

"Good, good," he praised. "Then you won't have a problem with keeping this meeting to yourself... As in, no leaks, no emails or texts...that sort of thing, because we wouldn't want what happened to Mr. Raulson to happen to everyone here, would we?"

"N-No, sir," she breathed, shaking her head.

We all glanced up when a side door opened up, revealing a rather scrawny little man with greasy hair, glasses, and a sharp beak of a nose. The motherfucker was sweating bullets.

"Mr. Cullen," he said with a smile, offering his hand. "Sid Williams."

My dad took his hand and shook it so hard that the poor man's hold body quaked. "Call me Carlisle," he told him, and then gestured around to the rest of us. "This is my team... Mickey, Bella, Edward, and of course, you know Cassie."

"Of course, of course," the man wheezed, nodding profusely. "Why don't we all come back to my office... We'll get started. I'm assuming you're here to check on some things. I can show you around the place."

"That would be perfect, thank you." My dad smiled again, though this time, it was menacing. "Oh, and Sid... There are a few people I'd like to speak with today. Can you make sure that they're available?"

"Absolutely! Who is it that you'd like to speak with?" Sid asked.

"I need..." Dad pulled out his list and read off of it. "Let's see... Cyrus Baker, Christine Fairchild, and a Jared Walker..."

Sid nodded, looking over at Monica. "Have those three people sitting outside my office in five minutes, okay?"

"Sure, Sid," she replied, picking up her phone again. She was hissing instructions as we left the reception area.

The back offices of Solstice were busy, loud, and in constant motion. The center part of the main room was cubicle after cubicle, and every desk was occupied. Despite the employees' curiosity, they continued their work. Situated around the main room were private office doors – some open, some closed – but it was the far back corner door that we were aiming.

Before he closed his door, Sid gestured to the room. "As you can see, this is the main part of the office. It houses the accounting department, marketing, as well as human resources. Farther down the hall, which I'll show you later, houses art and design, scouting, our IT department, and of course, the recording rooms."

We all nodded in acceptance, but my father was itching to get started, and I had a feeling this guy would sweat to death before the interview had even begun.

Sid shut his door and gestured to a few chairs in front of his desk before he sat down. My dad took one chair, Bella and Cassie, the other two. Mickey and I stood in front of the doors, which made our pal, Sid, even more nervous.

"This guy is about to pass the fuck out," Mick muttered, and I smirked, shooting her a wink.

"I think that's what Dad wants," I whispered back, because my father was all about control when it came to situations like this. He wanted people nervous, because anxiety made people honest. If it didn't make them tell the truth, then the lies they told were really fucking thin.

"The first thing I want to go over is Ike Raulson," Dad stated, sitting back in the chair and crossing an ankle over his knee. "He's no longer an employee here."

Sid's eyebrows shot up high, causing his brow to wrinkle. "Is this due to his arrest in Seattle?"

"Yes, among many, many other reasons," Dad said, smirking a little. "Tell me about him."

"He's the best this company has ever seen. He's produced some of the most top selling artists on the charts—"

"Tell me about _him_," my father barked, anger crossing over his features. "I don't give a shit about how much money he's made. It's irrelevant. This company _could_ make money without him. Though that's yet to be seen."

Sid was sharp, because he caught that threat instantly. And he nodded slowly, wiping a shaking hand across his sweaty upper lip. "He's a tough man, both personally and business wise," Side answered softly. "He's been divorced three times, has three children – one from each marriage – and he's never been arrested before now... As far as I know."

"Better. More," my dad prompted.

"He's an ass," Sid breathed, smiling slightly when my dad chuckled. "He is. He couldn't keep a personal assistant for more than a few months. I finally just started using a temp agency." Sid picked up a bottle of water and drank deeply from it, clearing his throat to continue. "He even fired his own son..."

Bingo! That's what we were aiming for, right there.

"Preston," my dad finished for him. "And where is Preston now?"

"No idea," Sid answered, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. "As far as I know, they had a pretty big falling out."

"Yes, I've heard that, too," my father sighed, tilting his head at Sid. "What was Preston like?"

"Ambitious," Sid answered simply. "He wanted so badly to prove himself here, and had his father not been here, he might've been able to do that, but Ike was never...satisfied. Ever. Nothing Preston did – whether it was bringing in new talent, to typing a simple letter – was up to his father's standards."

"Dick," I grunted to myself. "No wonder..."

Mickey poked my arm to shut me up, but Bella shot me a wink, before turning to Sid. "Mr. Williams, how long have you known Ike and Preston?" she asked him politely.

I stood up straighter when Sid smiled at her, because his eyes betrayed him. They dragged lazily down her face to her chest and back up.

"Sid...answer her question," my father prompted.

"Oh, um, going on twenty years, I think," Sid finally replied.

"And was Preston always treated that way?" she asked him, completely ignoring his ogling.

Sid grimaced, but nodded, setting his elbows on his desk. "Yeah, Ike was really tough on him, but for good reason. The boy was a handful when he was in his teens."

Bella's nose wrinkled adorably, but she nodded, sitting back in her chair.

"Thank you, Sid," my father sighed, standing up. "I'd like to talk to those other employees now."

Sid nodded, standing up behind his desk. "Of course. Let me get them..."

"Actually, what I'd like to do is leave you to your work," my dad countered, holding up a hand. "Perhaps I can take Ike's former office...conduct my interviews in there?" he asked, though his tone of voice left no real room for argument from the little weasel like man.

"O-Okay," he sputtered, but bolted around his desk to come to stand before me.

I slid out of his way so that he could open his door, but I turned to my father once Sid had left the room. "Who's first?" I asked him, but it was Cassie that answered.

"Christine," she urged. "You'll really get some insight from her. And you don't have to scare her, Carlisle," she giggled.

I chuckled, rolling my eyes at my dad's unabashedly evil grin. "Sometimes, he can't help himself," I snorted.

"Um, pot...kettle," Bella teased with a sweet laugh, pointing a finger between the two of us. "Edward, you can't stand there and say you haven't done the same thing."

"If Sid stares at your tits one more time, we may just get to see Eddie scare him for real," Mickey laughed, shaking her head at Cassie's gasp.

"True," I growled, but Bella only chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"He's a slimeball, and I have it on good authority that he's milking this company for all its worth," my dad stated, chuckling a bit at our whole exchange. "Let's just say he won't survive this whole take-over."

The door shifted behind me, and I stepped back when Sid returned.

"If you guys will follow me, I'll show you to Ike's office," he said, again nervously wiping the sweat from his face as he led us through a few winding hallways.

We came to the end of the corridor to some double wooden doors and an empty receptionist desk. Sitting in three chairs off to the side were who I assumed to be the people that my father had requested to speak to, and they looked nervous as shit. It didn't take a fucking genius like Alice to realize that the one woman sitting between the two men was Christine. She was thin, pretty, with dark-framed glasses. Her hair was just a shade shy of being true blonde. Her eyes narrowed on Sid as he opened the doors to Ike's office.

"It's all yours," Sid told my dad, backing away a bit.

"Thank you, Sid. That will be all for now," my father stated, waving him away like he was a fucking bug or some shit.

As soon as the little weasel scurried away down the hall, Christine was up and out of her chair, walking straight to Cassie. "You changed your phone number?" she accused, frowning at her. "What the hell, Cass?"

"I had no choice. Come here," Cassie hissed, grabbing her hand and pulling her past all of us and into the office.

Mickey shut the door and leaned against it, a funny as hell smirk on her face as she jerked her chin toward the two girls. I spun to see Cassie in a fair amount of trouble, but also being checked over.

"What do you mean, you had no choice?" Christine snapped in a whisper, seemingly unaware that we were all watching them.

"Kyra's in trouble. They had to change my number. I _had no choice_," Cassie growled back. "I'm sorry, Chris. I didn't have time to let you know."

"Is it true?" Christine asked her, touching her face. "Are you okay?" she asked, and Cassie nodded. "Did Ike really..."

"I'm afraid so," my dad interrupted them, amused at the little exchange, because it seemed that Mickey's statement that Cassie wasn't into men was absolutely true, and it seemed that we'd stumbled upon her girlfriend – or at least, a _very_ friendly relationship.

"Sorry, Carlisle," Cassie sighed, backing away nervously. "Christine Fairchild...this is Carlisle, Bella, and Edward. That's Mickey back there at the door," she introduced us.

"Nice to meet you all," she greeted, but turned to my dad. "Ike really..._hurt_ Kyra?" she asked him, and when we all nodded sadly, tears welled up in her eyes. "I knew it!" she hissed, shaking her head. "I knew she was in fucking trouble, but she'd never say anything. Is she okay? And where the fuck is Preston? I know he flipped the hell out when she ended things with him... Ike wouldn't even allow us to say his damn name."

Bella snickered and was probably reading the girl just like I was. Christine seemed sharp, cool, and no nonsense, but she also seemed to be the type of person that was extremely observant. My wife turned to my dad. "May I?" she asked him, and he nodded. Bella turned back to Christine. "How did you know Ike was hurting Kyra?"

"I didn't, but I could damn well guess," Christine huffed, rolling her eyes. "The guy's an asshole. I was one of his assistants, until I couldn't take it anymore and asked for a transfer to the art department. Nothing's good enough. And she lived with him when she was younger, so I can just imagine the happy train _that_ was," she muttered the last sentence sarcastically, and we all chuckled, because Rose had pretty much said the same thing. "Poor thing had to deal with him _way_ more than anyone else did."

"That's true," Bella conceded, but neither confirmed, nor denied Christine's assumptions. "You were his assistant, right?" she verified, and the girl nodded. "Christine, we're looking for something Ike might have hidden...possibly in here. Would you know where we could look?"

"You could try his desk. He hated anyone touching it," she said, and my dad and I walked around to rummage through the drawers. "There's his safe, too, but no one knows the combination..."

Mickey laughed, pushing off the door. "Who needs a combination?" she chuckled, cracking her knuckles dramatically, because opening a safe was nothing to her. "Where is this safe?"

"Behind that picture of Kyra," Christine answered, pointing toward the far corner of the room. I looked up when Christine rounded on Cassie again. "Who are these people?"

"They're trying to help Kyra," Cassie sighed. "Preston's kind of..."

"Lost his damn mind," I finished for her, because she seemed nervous about telling her friend anything. "He's become a...problem. A problem that we can't seem to get our hands on."

I yanked open drawer after drawer, looking for false bottoms, something with Kyra's name on it, or even some sort of clue as to where to look next, but came up empty handed. I stood up straight, giving Mickey a quick glance.

"How ya doin', wild child?" I asked her.

"Shh!" she hissed, waving her hand over her shoulder as she pressed her ear to the safe that she'd revealed behind a frame. "Thirty," she muttered, using a pen to write the number on her hand. "Seventeen," she whispered, doing it again, but then shook her head. "No, not seventeen...sixteen," she continued.

I shook my head, because as soon as she muttered the number, the safe cracked wide open.

"Excellent, Mickey," my dad praised her, walking to reach inside. He pulled out a small envelope, a notebook, a file folder or two, and what looked like a bank account ledger. He reached in again and pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills that were still wrapped. "We're taking this shit to Alice," he stated, leaving the money in the safe, "because we don't have time to look through it here. Bella?"

"Hmm?" she answered softly from the other side of the room.

"Sweetheart, keep looking through this office. I'm going to go speak to the two gentleman outside, okay? Let me know if you guys find anything else," he told her.

"Okay," she sang softly, but when I spun to look at her, I could see the wheels turning as she just took in the room around her.

Once my dad left the room, I walked to a filing cabinet. Wes had been unable to obtain a warrant for the office, so he told us to "do what we felt we needed to do." I had no shame in pilfering through the fucktard's shit, though I wasn't finding much.

Mickey scanned through the bookshelves, while Cassie and Christine had a hushed conversation.

"But you're _okay_," Christine verified.

"I'm fine. I promise. We had to disappear for a while," Cassie answered.

"For how long?"

"Until they catch him, I think," Cassie sighed, and I wrinkled my nose, because she sounded sad about that, or maybe she was just sorry that she couldn't live her life the way she wanted until this shit was all over. "Preston's trying to hurt Kyra. He's the one leaving those creepy flowers..."

I glanced up when she said that last statement, simply to see Christine's reaction. I wasn't sure how many of Kyra's people were aware of those fucked up burned flowers. Christine reacted almost as how I thought she would, because I was reading her pretty well. Her eyes widened, her nose wrinkled in disgust, and she shook her head. But we all turned when Bella addressed the room – or maybe she was just thinking aloud. I wasn't quite sure.

"Look at the shit on his walls," she stated, pointing around the room. "Look at how he's arranged the framed posters, photos, and awards." She started by the doorway, where some gold and platinum records were hanging almost from ceiling to floor. "Some of these records date back to the seventies. They're every artist he ever worked with." She walked to the left side of the door. "Over here, there are some promotional posters, even one of Kyra's movie posters, but look next to his desk," she continued, walking to his chair and sitting down. "From here, his main view is that fucking safe. Where everything else is arranged in some sort of order on the wall, the stuff over and around that safe isn't. There's no pattern to it. It's random pictures. And it's not all Kyra, either."

"And it's all fucking women," I whispered, coming to stand behind her. "But isn't that..."

"Pauline Asbury," Cassie and Christine stated at the same time.

"The singer that overdosed in a Vegas hotel room in the mid-eighties?" Mickey asked. "My brothers loved her. Said she reminded them of Janis Joplin."

"She was a lot like her," I said with a nod. "We listened to her stuff overseas. One of the commanding officers was a pretty big fan. I didn't matter that she'd been gone for twenty years."

"Suddenly, I'm not so sure it was an overdose. What about you?" Bella asked, looking over her shoulder at me, and I grimaced. "I think we just found his..._collection_."

"Yeah," Cassie sighed, glancing up at me and Bella, before walking to the wall. "Oh God, I see it. Kyra, Pauline... This is Jen Jones, Ashley Watson, Layla..."

"All are his clients," Christine stated. "Some did very well at one point. Layla's touring right now. However, Ashley's been to rehab more times than I can count."

"Jen went the way of TV," Cassie added. "She's married now, lives in Malibu. Has a beautiful little boy."

"Yet he keeps her picture," Bella mused, rubbing her temple. "Does he keep it because he hurt her? Or does he keep it because he's blackmailing her? Shit, we're going to need Alice on this stuff," she rambled, shaking her head.

We looked up when my father came back into the room, his face grim. "We should get going. We still need to make a stop at Kyra's house, right?"

"Yes," Bella said firmly, standing up from the chair. "And we're making one stop before we leave the city," she added, giving Mickey a dangerously raised eyebrow. "What did you get from those guys?"

"Nothing we didn't already know. Cyrus has been here as long as Ike has, so he was able to give me some insight on Ike's relationship with Preston. It was abusive from the get go – severe punishments, long periods of alone time, nothing was ever good enough. If Preston brought home a B on his school work, Ike wanted to know why it wasn't an A. Same went for when Preston was working here. If he brought in talent, it wasn't good enough."

"Oh, which reminds me," Bella gushed, spinning to face Christine. "What do you know about a Molly?"

"Molly..." she whispered, looking at the floor as she thought about the name. "I don't remember a Molly. How long ago?"

"It would be about five or six years ago," I told her. "She was young, not really well off, medium brown hair..."

Christine was shaking her head. "I swear, I don't know," she sighed.

I turned to Cassie, saying, "Give her your cell number – the one that Alice set up. Maybe if she comes up with anything, she can call you. But keep that shit limited," I ordered. "And she can't know where we are, Cass. I mean it."

Cassie's eyes lit up, and she nodded profusely, tugging Christine away from us.

Bella chuckled, shaking her head. "I think you just made their day, baby."

"Whatever," I scoffed, rolling my eyes, but looking down at her. "It sucks to be separated from someone," I said simply, shrugging a shoulder.

"Going soft, pretty boy," Mickey snickered, elbowing me.

"Shut it," I growled, but smirked down at her. "Just wait...the poking and prodding you're about to go through is no field trip."

She grimaced, shoving my shoulder, but we made our way out of Ike's office, only to be met by Sid. My father gripped his hand again, shaking it way too hard, but Sid took it, even with a wince.

"Sid, I'll have my office contact you in the next few days," my dad said with a firm nod, turning to me, but my eyes never left Sid. "We should get going, son."

"Okay," I said absentmindedly, because Sid's eyes were planted on my wife, specifically on her ass in those sexy as hell tight jeans she was wearing. "She's fucking hot, right?" I asked him, leaning closer to the little weasel and ignoring my dad's snicker. "That's a sweet ass," I murmured in his ear.

"God, yes," Sid breathed with slight nod, "and I bet she's really good at..." He finally met my gaze, freezing instantly in mid-sentence, most likely from the murderous look on my face.

"Yeah, she really is...my _wife_ is fucking gorgeous," I told him with a low warning to my tone as I slammed a hand to the wall behind him, causing him to jump almost clean out of his skin. "Mind your manners, asshole. You might wanna keep your eyes to yourself, Sid. Otherwise, I'm going to rip them out and shove them in your front pocket, right next to your pen."

"Y-Yes, sir," he whispered, going pale as I loomed next to him. "Wait! I-I don't have a p-pen!"

I smirked, chuckling low, "I know."

My dad huffed a small, but humorless laugh, shaking his head as he glared at Sid. With a deep breath, he said, "We'll be in touch, Sid." He turned to the rest of us. "Let's go. There's more to do before we leave L.A."

**A/N...So we're learning about the Raulsons... Believe me, their day in L.A. isn't over. **

**And Mickey's pregnant. Some of you started to pick up on that in the last chapter. I'd been dropping that hint for awhile. :) And you gotta love Mercward in protective big brother mode. **

**Kyra's still having her ups and downs, but she's surrounded with the right people. Bella and Edward probably understand her more than any of them, aside from Esme.**

**I need to thank JenRar for her help on this one and for all the suggestions she tosses at me. Also a big hug and smooch to GooberLou, who just wanted to eat Mercward up in this chapter – from the big brother syndrome, to the possessive husband at the end. She loves his shamelessness. LOL And a huge thanks to MedusaInNY...I've missed you. Thank you for the blog help.**

**Okay, so the next chapter is off to the beta...so the next posting will be Sunday. I trust everyone had a safe and happy NYE. I can't wait to hear from you, so let me know what you think. Until Sunday... Later! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N... Oh boy, so let's hear about the rest of their day in L.A., yeah? I do need to give you guys a little bit of warning on this one. Some of the things they discover aren't exactly pretty. So just brace yourselves. But as always, this group will work together to get through...using humor and their smarts.**

**I'll let you get on with it. See me at the bottom...**

CHAPTER 14

**BELLA**

"I'm calling Kate. She'll box that boy's ears," Carlisle muttered softly, though I think I was the only one that heard him. He was glaring at the sonogram picture in Mickey's hand while she sat in the front seat with Edward.

I shook my head at him. "Leave it," I hissed at him. "Between you and Edward...I swear. This is _their_ problem, Carlisle."

He grimaced, but nodded, looking out the window. "I know, but..."

I tsked at him, and he shut up. We'd just left the women's clinic where Edward had practically bribed and threatened the poor staff to let Mickey in ahead of everyone else. She'd asked if I would join her in the room, which I did. It had been moving to watch her, because nothing came close to bringing a woman to tears than that first sound of the whirring machine, that little blurry glimpse of the bean on the monitor, and the doctor telling you that everything looked good. It was more emotional for Mickey, because she really wished Obie wanted this.

In fact, just to give her extra comfort, I'd called Edward into the room when the baby was on the screen. He'd turned what could have been a really tough situation into something really good, because he could truly appreciate the little blurb on the monitor more than anyone.

When we'd pulled in, everyone in the car had been confused, and Mickey had finally had to tell them. I was pretty sure the news would get back to the beach house before we did. Makenna had hugged her fiercely, telling her that we were there for her. Kurt had been confused, but just like Edward and Carlisle, had turned angry at the thought of Obie missing this first checkup. Kurt was young, but he was all about his family.

Edward's phone rang shrilly in the silence of the car as we made our way to Kyra's home. "Yes, Alice," he answered, turning the phone on speaker.

"Okay, okay, okay," she chanted with a sigh. "I let a few leaks out there, Edward. I just wanted you to know. I waited until after you left Solstice before I did it so that when we let those pictures out, they'll make much more sense. I haven't released your name yet, but I'll wait until you are in the house before allowing another leak out. Okay?"

"Got it, Alice," he told her. "Anything else?"

"Yes," she giggled. "Esme and Alec want to know what Bella wants for her birthday dinner. It's tomorrow night, and since you guys can't really go out..."

"Nothing," I stated with an eye roll. "Just make dinner as usual," I chuckled and waved a hand.

"Bella, no..." Edward argued with a laugh. "Tell them we'll talk about it when I get back."

"Edward..." I huffed. "Please, don't..."

"Hush, sweetness," he chided sweetly. "I've got this. And I haven't forgotten what you wanted, love." He raised a deadly sexy eyebrow up at me in the rear view mirror, daring me to counter him.

I smirked, but shut up, because I knew better than to argue with him on this. He obviously had something in mind, and even though I didn't really need a big deal made over my birthday, Edward liked spoiling me. The only thing I'd asked for was just some alone time with him, though as long as we were at the safe house, I didn't see that happening anytime soon.

"Excellent," Alice sang. "I'll let them know. See you guys in a few. Call if you need anything."

"Alice!" I said, sitting forward. "How's Kyra doing?"

"Oh, Bells," she groaned sadly. "She's been working with Esme and Gator all damn day. The mere idea that Ike is out free – even though he's being monitored by the Feds and isn't allowed to leave Seattle – has really just knocked her on her ass. I even tried pulling up the security of the hotel he's in, but she doesn't get it."

I sighed, falling back in my seat. "Damn, she's not really _seeing_ it, Alice," I told her, shaking my head. "To her, it's just a picture on the screen. The threat is still very real to her."

"Well, it doesn't fucking help that the news is plastered with Ike's old, wrinkled, wretched ass! He's claiming that it's a false arrest, that he's been set up, and that nothing that he's being accused of is true. He may have a point, but Wes is withholding those tapes from the media, and Ike knows that Kyra is his accuser. So she's freaking out. She keeps saying that no one will believe her, that everyone will think that she's lying, and that they'll believe him."

"We should just put a hit on him," Mickey growled, shaking her head. "One less pig in the world..."

"Tempting," Carlisle muttered, but smirked at Alice's laugh.

"Get in line," she said through the speaker. "Alec, Emmett, and Jasper are all trying to come up with a plan. They range from the plausible, to the ridiculous. I believe tar and feathering came up, not to mention public hanging and castration..."

The whole car full of us broke into laughter, but Edward snorted, "What? No guillotine?"

"Yes! A small one...that was the castration part!" she answered him, bursting into hysterics.

Edward's shoulders shook with his laugh as he nodded in agreement. "Food for thought, pixie. Maybe when we get back, we can add to the list. Ask Emmett if he can still get ahold of that acid..."

"I will," she snickered. "You're coming up on Kyra's neighborhood, so I'll let you go. Oh, and a pic of you and Bells walking in alone wouldn't be a bad thing," she hinted, before ending the call.

Kyra's neighborhood, while extremely upper class, was spread out enough that we could pull off what Alice was asking of us and get everyone inside the house without much fuss. Kurt hopped out of the car, camera in hand, and planted himself across from the driveway as we pulled in. Since Alice hadn't released that Kyra was going to her home, the streets were empty, quiet, and pretty damn still in the middle of the afternoon.

Edward parked the car, telling his dad, Cassie, Mickey, and Mack to head on inside when Cassie opened the garage door. We were waiting for them to all go in so that he and I could walk in together, giving Kurt his photo op.

With a sexy as hell crooked smile, he opened the car door for me, asking, "Hmm...let's see... If you were bringing me home for the first time, sweetness, how would we act?"

I had to laugh, because he was enjoying this shit way too much. Still giggling, I gripped the front of his jeans and tugged him closer as I still sat in the back seat of the SUV. "I'm thinking we would be..._desperate_ to get inside," I purred at him, pulling his mouth to mine.

He chuckled low and deep against my lips. "No tour? Just straight to the bedroom, love? Hmm, my naughty girl," he crooned, wrapping his arms all the way around me and picking me up off the seat. He let my body slither down his own, though his strong arms didn't relent their hug around me.

"You're kinda hot, Edward...and definitely hard to resist," I told him, grinning when the radio in our ears filled with groans. "Shut it, all of you!" I ordered with a laugh. "No one said you had to fucking listen!"

"Omigod, just kiss already so I can get off this street," Kurt whined, but there was a laugh laced in there, too.

Edward and I laughed, but pulled away just long enough for him to close the car door. He laced my fingers with his as we walked into the garage, aiming for the door.

"Stop," Kurt ordered. "Do something there, because you can tell this is Kyra's house, but not that you aren't her. And Bella, with your back to me, we won't need to alter the picture."

"Okay," I sang with a cheesy as hell grin, and I pushed Edward up against the garage wall right next to the door. "Kiss me," I ordered.

Edward didn't waste a single second. One hand shot to my hair at the base of my neck, while the other cupped my ass shamelessly, bringing our bodies that much closer. Just to fuck with me, I was sure, he kissed me stupid, with a deep moan, exploring tongue, and soft, sweet lips, all the while kneading my ass with strong, knowing fingers.

With one hand, I reached for the doorknob, opening the door wide as I broke from Edward's mouth. "Got the shot, Kurt?" I asked breathlessly, and then bit my bottom lip as Edward gazed down at me.

"Yup, just need one more," he chuckled.

"Then get this," I laughed, stepping inside the hallway, grasping the front of Edward's shirt, and tugging his ass inside the house, only to slam the door. The whole thing caused Kurt to burst into hysterics.

"Shit, that was perfect," he chuckled, and soon, he was stepping into the hallway to join us. "Whoa..." he breathed, looking around.

Whoa was right. The house was stunning. It was Tudor style on the outside, but inside, it was light, airy, with comfortable colors and furniture. Lots of windows let in natural light as the three of us went in search of everyone else. We found them in the main living area.

"You two are having way too much fun with this shit," Carlisle teased with a chuckle, rolling his eyes at his son's shameless grin and shrug. "Don't make me pour cold water on you," he warned, pointing his finger at us.

"I can't help it," I sighed, kissing Carlisle's cheek. "Your son is too cute to resist," I told him.

He scoffed, again rolling his eyes. "Yes, his mother said the same thing, and that's why he got away with the most insane things as a child."

Edward grinned, but said nothing as he ran a hand through his hair and looked around the house.

I did the same, my eyes landing on the coffee table in the living room. I could see where Ike had torn through Kyra's scrapbooks looking for the picture of her and Edward from the USO tour, because he'd left them all right there. I looked up when Cassie breezed through the room, a small duffel bag in her hand, but it was Makenna's curiosity that was making me smile.

"So you don't like men...like _at all_?" Mack asked, following right behind her like a shadow. "I mean, did you at one time? Or did you always know?"

Kurt, Carlisle, Edward, and I chuckled, because Mickey leaned up against the wall just observing the conversation. Her face was hilarious, because it was almost like she knew what was coming.

"Oh, I tried it," Cassie chuckled, seemingly unembarrassed to have this chat in front of everyone. In fact, she was pretty damn comfortable about her sexual preference, even though she'd barely mentioned it since she'd been with us, but we'd hardly broached the subject. "I had a boyfriend in high school, but foreplay seemed to be the best part. The rest was...I don't know...boring work."

I glanced up to the boys and wanted to crack the fuck up, because they were paying really close attention to this shit.

"Yeah, but don't you...I mean... Toys?" Makenna finally sputtered out, again seemingly unaware that we were _all_ listening as Cassie pilfered around in the hallway closet. "I mean, that's a dick... They're usually dick-shaped..."

I slapped my hand to my forehead, because the conversation was just so..._Makenna_, but took a spot against the wall next to Mickey.

"You so started this shit, didn't you?" I muttered to her.

"I did," she giggled softly. "I couldn't help it, because Mack was way too curious for her own good. And I was interested as to just how..._close_ Cassie and Christine were."

"I think we're about to find out," I snickered, looking up when the two girls breezed back through the room, heading toward a door off to the side.

Poor Cassie was trying to hurry to pack the few things she needed, but Makenna wasn't relenting.

"So you don't buy the ones that look real," she surmised, and again, I just shook my head.

"Um, no," Cassie chuckled. "Penises are kinda ugly."

"No they aren't," Mack, Mickey, and myself all muttered at the same time in argument.

Cassie laughed, looking up at all of us. "Opinions vary, I see."

"Yes," we all answered her, which truly just pushed the boys over the edge, causing them to burst into hysterics.

"Some are ugly...or they can be...beautiful," Makenna added with a swoon to her voice, ignoring the guys. "But if they're..."

"Big?" Mickey provided.

"Straight?" I added, because I couldn't resist.

"Standing proud," Mack finished with a laugh. "'Cause you know..."

"And they..." Mickey gestured with her hands to represent a slight curve.

"All like...so you can" I said, cupping my hand in mid-air, because by now, my husband was listening with rapt attention to this cryptic conversation that only women truly understood.

"Um, no," Cassie laughed, shaking her head and setting down her bag. "Yeah, there are veins..."

"Yes!" the two girls and I chanted loudly, which caused Cassie to practically gag.

"And that's why I prefer women," Cassie stated.

"Christine, specifically," Makenna surmised, raising her eyebrows in wait for the answer.

"Yes, Christine, specifically," Cassie sighed, smirking at her. "We've been together for a few months now. I miss her."

That seemed to chill the room out a bit, and we all gazed at her. It really just hit me how much of her life Cassie had given up in order to not only take care of Kyra, but to go into hiding with her.

Cassie looked to Edward. "Thanks for that, by the way. It'll be nice to keep her up to date. She's trustworthy, I promise."

"Just...be careful. We don't need any fuck ups," he told her, waving her gratitude away, but his eyes were warm.

I smiled at him, because despite the circumstances, he could've ignored the whole damn thing, but apparently, he'd taken sympathy on them. He obviously trusted Cassie enough to value her opinion of Christine. And even though he was acting all cranky and shit about it, he was really being so very sweet.

We all jumped when the doorbell went off. But Carlisle sighed, walking away from us.

"That would be Teri. I had her meet us here. It made the best sense," he explained as he opened the door.

I stayed leaning against the wall as everyone made their way down into the living room to greet Teri Foley. Warm lips pressed to my temple, and I couldn't help but lean into them.

"You're very sweet for letting Cassie stay in contact with Christine," I sighed, watching as Carlisle reintroduced Teri to everyone.

"Mmhm," Edward hummed against my cheek, trailing his lips to my ear. "So you like the way a cock looks, love?" he asked in a deadly sexy whisper, and I grinned, shaking my head, because as much I wanted to explore this particular conversation with him, we needed to join everyone else.

"Just yours, baby," I crooned to him, brushing my lips across his. "And I miss it," I sighed, kissing him one more time.

"Oh, and it misses you, too," he groaned, shaking his head to clear it. "Soon, baby. I'll take care of you _really_ soon," he vowed, cupping my face and caressing my cheekbones with his thumbs as he gazed at me through his beautifully long eyelashes, the green completely gone in his eyes, leaving them dark, heated, and filled with sensual promise.

"Good," I said with a smirk, because the last time we'd made love was the handcuff incident. As hot as that had been, it had been a few days since. All the playing around, flirting, and making out just for pictures had me aching for him, especially since he was enjoying it so much. "Let's go be sociable," I chuckled, linking his fingers with mine. "Otherwise, I'm going to shove your ass in that closet and prove to you just how...mmm, _pretty_ I think you are," I told him, letting my eyes purposefully drag down to the front of his jeans and back up to his oh so green eyes as I licked my lips.

He grinned shamelessly, kissing my forehead. "Fair enough, sweetness."

Edward and I stepped into the living room, and Carlisle reintroduced us to Teri.

"Teri, you remember my son, Edward, and my daughter-in-law, Bella," he said, before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Of course." She smiled and shook our hands, but it fell quickly when she turned back to Carlisle. "How's Kyra doing?"

He wrinkled his nose, shook his head, and let out a deep breath. "She's...struggling. Apparently, the abuse has been going on since the beginning."

"Stupid bastard," Teri hissed, wincing at the mere thought. She turned to Cassie. "You didn't know?"

Cassie shook her head no. "No, she hid it really well. And I guess Ike would wait until I wasn't around to say anything. I have only lived with her since she bought this house," she explained.

Teri nodded in acceptance and listened as we caught her up to speed on all that was going on with Kyra. We didn't tell her where we were keeping her, but we did let her know that the singer was safe and most likely taking some time away for a bit. When we got around to the subject of Ike and Preston, the name Molly came up again.

"That name sounds familiar, but... I'm not sure," she said, looking around at all of us. "You said this would've been about five years ago?"

"Yes," I answered, nodding once and pulling out my phone, where Alice had been able to send a picture of Molly from the video we had. "Do you recognize her?"

"No, not at all," she answered, shaking her head, "but I don't always represent singers. I help Kyra with her acting career. Damn, she looks scared to death in this picture."

"It's funny you should say that, because she's presumed dead," Carlisle stated grimly. "She's been missing this entire time."

"And with good reason, I guess," Teri groaned, looking at the picture one more time, before handing my phone back to me. "I imagine both of those men scared her, if what you're saying they did is true. Preston has quite the temper on him, but he never used it against his father."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, sitting forward in the loveseat.

"Ike was tough on him, everyone saw that, but Preston would take it. He was a grown man, but he still took the insults, the condescending tone, and the rules his dad would lay down. I heard Ike once tell Preston who he could and couldn't date. Pissed Preston off something fierce, but as far as I know, he never saw the girl he'd been interested in again."

"Oh, this makes much more sense," I sighed, rubbing my temple. "What if... What if Ike suppressed Preston his whole life? I mean, everything about the guy would be right there under the surface, but Ike made him push it back down. What if it started when he was a kid?" I asked, my gaze landing on Carlisle. "He would be angry, defensive, and dangerous...if his mental capacity snapped. And what if it snapped around the time his high school girlfriend broke up with him?"

Carlisle rubbed his bottom lip slowly as he thought it over, but it was Kurt that piped up.

"Well, let's look at what we know about Preston," he murmured, ticking his points off with his fingers. "He's possessive, he's smart, he's angry, and he's been told all his life that nothing he does is good enough. He's probably reaching the point that he's rebelling against Ike, which will be dangerous, because despite what an asshole Ike is, he's most likely saved more than one woman from Preston's issues. He's completely obsessed with Kyra, which is interesting, because at this point, you would think that due to his past, he'd have let her go by now, but he's only gotten worse. He let go of his high school girlfriend once he realized that she was surrounded by protection, but now, Preston's just...escalating."

"You know," Makenna sighed, holding up a finger, "certain events can push someone with psychotic tendencies past a breaking point. Maybe... Maybe Preston's breaking point was Kyra's breakup. Or maybe his father finding him stalking Kyra. Something pushed him over the edge _way_ past what he's been doing."

"Or has it?" Edward added. "What if it was Preston that caused Molly's...disappearance? Not Ike." He ran a hand through his hair. "In the video, it was Preston that was pissed off. Ike dismissed them both completely, and if what everyone is saying is true, then Preston would blame Molly for embarrassing him in front of his father, for not being what he'd promised his dad she could be. He beat up his high school girlfriend, but what if he had upped it to murder by the time Molly came around?"

"Hmm," I said, studying Edward's face, but I pulled out my phone.

"Ali's Mortuary... You stab 'em, we slab 'em," Alice answered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I need you guys to look into something for me," I told her.

"Hit me," she sang, and I could hear her fingers flying over her keyboard.

"Pull college security records at USC at the time that Preston was going to school there," I told her. "I'm curious if there were any unsolved attacks, maybe dismissed stalkings...anything. I have a funny feeling that while Preston was away from _daddy_, he was testing his wings."

"Okay, I'm on it. Give me a few," she told me, ending the call.

I got up from the loveseat, pacing slowly in front of everyone, but I spun to Edward. "I want inside Ike's house. Now. Today."

He grinned, saluting me. "Yes, ma'am," he grunted, causing the whole room to chuckle.

I snorted, rolling my eyes, because his bad habits were starting to rub off on me, apparently. "Sorry, but I want to see Preston's room. I want to poke around the house to look for where those video tapes could be."

"We'll have to call Wes to get clearance," he replied with a nod, pulling out his phone. "I'm pretty sure they're watching that house just in case Preston comes back."

"I'm sure. Tell him we won't touch anything, but I just want to look around. I need to see how they lived," I begged him.

"Done, sweetness," he said, standing up from the sofa and putting the phone to his ear. "Wes, we need a favor..."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Two heavy metal gates swung open when I pulled the SUV into Ike's driveway. I sneered at the place, because it was audacious and a disgusting show of wealth. I drove through, getting stopped by an officer.

"You must be Cullen," the guy said. "Wes called. You guys have been cleared. Just see Myles when you get to the house. He'll show you around."

"Thanks," I said with a nod, and then drove the rest of the way up the driveway.

It was dark by the time we'd made our way across town, and the place was lit up and crawling with Feds. There were a few walking the grounds, a few posted at the front doors, where crime scene tape had been draped, and several clustered around a CSU van.

I stood up out of the car, immediately opening the back door to let Bella out, and we were met with a young, tall, African American agent.

"Cullen?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, Myles?" I verified, shaking his firmly.

"Yes, sir. Welcome to Neverland," he chuckled, sweeping an arm behind him. "Benny and Wes speak highly of you. And you must be Bella..."

"Yes," she laughed, shaking his hand, as well. "Neverland?"

He shot her a smirk and turned to look behind him. "The boys have dubbed it that. Just simply for its massive size." He spun back around to us. "I've been told to let you guys look around. We're pretty much finished here, but I will ask that if you find something – because Wes is pretty convinced that you will – that you'll just...share. Okay?"

"Okay," we both said, and we all turned around when everyone in the SUV piled out.

Myles' eyes lit up. "Which one of you ladies is Cassandra Winters?" he asked, and Cassie nervously stepped forward. "Excellent!" he gushed, clapping his hands together. "We were wondering if we might have you look at a few things. Maybe you can give us some names?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sure, but I didn't really work for Ike. I work for Kyra," she explained.

"I know, I know," he chanted, dismissing her worry. "With as many videos and photos as we've found, any help you can give us would be appreciated."

Makenna smirked, shooting Bella a wink. "I'll stay with her. You guys go...do what you do."

Bella turned to Kurt. "Bring the camera. I want everything."

Kurt nodded, diving into the back seat of the SUV to grab the camera, slinging it around his neck. We introduced Myles to my dad, Kurt, and Mickey, and he led us up the steps and into the house, leaving Mack and Cassie in the protection of another agent by the name of Allen.

"God, could Ike be more flamboyant?" Bella muttered, rolling her eyes once we set foot inside the foyer. "He showcases his wealth like he's making up for other shortcomings," she chortled, grinning when Mickey shoved her a bit.

"Maybe that's why he's such an asshole..._shortcomings_," Mickey laughed, which caused us and the officers near us to laugh as well, because Mickey held up her finger and thumb about an inch apart.

"Ah, it seems we've found our topic of the day," my dad sighed with a slow shake to his head, which only caused my wife to laugh that much harder.

"Okay, okay," I sighed, unable to fight my smile. "Let's just...get this shit done. Sweetness, where do you want to start?"

"Upstairs. The bedrooms," she answered, but she turned to Mickey and my dad. "I'm looking for hiding places for those tapes. I'm also looking for signs of anything to do with Preston, Kyra, or even Molly..." She turned back to Myles. "You've swept the whole house?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. "We weren't really dusting for prints, except down in the recording studio. I doubt we got much in regards to the missing girl...Molly?"

"Yes, Miss Bailey identified her to Wes," Bella told him with a nod. "We're thinking it was Molly Parsons, a girl reported missing about that time by her grandfather. It seems she used to date...or had at least been seen with Preston."

"That was the last call I got from Wes," he stated. "I hope you're right. When we pulled up that old cold case, there was just nothing on it. No clues, no leads...nothing."

Bella nodded, like she'd figured as much, but told us all to start looking around.

The house was humongous. Mickey and my dad took the downstairs, starting in what looked like an office or a library. Kurt and I followed Bella upstairs, each taking different bedrooms. There were several rooms that just looked like unused guest rooms, except for one close to the end of the hallway.

"Hey, Mick! Get up here!" I called, and she ran up the stairs to me.

"I didn't find shit down there," she huffed, jerking a thumb behind her and rolling her eyes. "I would've thought for sure that the asshole would have had a home safe type situation, but I've looked everywhere."

I nodded that I'd heard her, but tugged her closer. "What do you think? Is that to keep people out? Or in?" I asked, pointing toward the door. There was a lock on it that didn't match any other bedroom door down the hall.

"In." Mickey grimaced, looking up at me. "Look," she said, opening the door and leading us inside the room. "The keyhole is on the outside, but in here...there's no keyhole or switch to lock it. It's simply for outside use."

"Fuck," I growled, running a hand through my hair. "How many..."

"Don't think about it," she groaned, glancing around the room. "He's been doing this for _decades_, pretty boy. There's no telling how many girls he locked in here."

We worked the room together, opening drawers, closets, and looking under the furniture. But it was Mickey that found the most disturbing piece of evidence – evidence that eventually had us calling down for Myles.

"Oh Christ... Is that...blood?" she asked, leaning on the nightstand to look at the wall.

I leaned next to her and shook my head, because I couldn't tell. If it was blood, then it was old, because it wasn't red; it was more of a rusty brown color.

"Don't touch a thing," Bella ordered from the doorway. "Myles!" she called, and the guy was there in an instant. "You might want to black-light this room."

Myles called up CSU techs, and they sprayed some bluish colored shit everywhere. As we watched from the hall, they turned on a black light, turned off the bedroom light, and the room fucking glowed. Blood was everywhere. And I mean...fucking _everywhere_. There were splatters on the wall and headboard, the ceiling, even the nightstand. There were a few splotches of it on the floor, the door, and in the bathroom.

"Jesus," Bella breathed, shaking her head.

"Damn, that was a helluva mess to clean up," Myles muttered. "I think we have our answer on Molly's disappearance," he stated sadly, shaking his head. "I can't wait to get my hands on this Ike bastard."

"Get in line," my wife snapped, turning from us and walking away to another bedroom. "Edward, come here."

The bedroom she was standing in the middle of looked lived in. It was masculine, messy, and slightly dusty, except I could tell that the Feds had rummaged through this room pretty damn well.

"Preston's room?" I asked, leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah, look," she said, pointing to the walls. "Kyra. Everywhere. The whole room is a shrine, it seems."

I glanced around, and despite a few personal pieces of high school and college memorabilia, the walls were covered in posters and photos, all featuring Kyra. Bella walked to me, grabbing my hand and tugging.

"Come. Look at this," she said, walking into the closet. Clothes on their hangers had been shoved to one side, leaving an open wall, but it was the middle of the wall that was interesting. "He knew. He _watched_, Edward."

I stepped up to the wall, running a finger over the hole that had obviously been drilled into the dry wall. I pressed an eye to it, and clearly, I could see every last motherfucker in the room next door as they documented the blood they'd revealed with the black light. The bed was in my direct line of sight.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me!" I growled, turning to gaze down at my girl. "This guy just keeps getting better and fucking better."

Bella snorted humorlessly, rolling her eyes. "Damn it, he _knew,_" she breathed again, staring at the hole. "What if...he didn't just...watch?"

"What? You're saying Preston did the raping? No, Kyra said..."

"Oh I know that...but what if after a few years, it wasn't Ike. What if Preston started _copying_ his dad?" she asked.

"Oh, baby," I sniffed, stepping out of the closet and gazing slowly around the room again. "I really hope I can give you the chance to ask him."

My hands balled up into fists, my nostrils flared, and my breathing was heavy, because I absolutely despised these kinds of monsters. It was beyond my comprehension as to how a man could violate a woman like that. I honestly just didn't fucking get it. I'd worked with Alice long enough to have done my homework, so I knew it wasn't about sexual gratification; it was about control. But even in a loving relationship, control could be extremely sexy. This guy, or both father and son, really, were sadists. They lived to see the tears, hear the begging, and feel the fight leave their victims, and for that, I really needed to get my hands around their fucking necks.

A warm, sweet kiss pressed to my jaw. "I'm pretty sure Preston won't live to have a conversation with me," she snickered against my cheek. "Come on. Let Kurt take some pictures of this room. I still want to look around downstairs."

I silently followed Bella down the stairs, past the front doors, and through the rest of the house. There was a game room, a main living room, a formal sitting room, and a huge fucking dining room. The kitchen was enormous, having every new appliance known to man, but it was obvious that no one really cooked in there, because the fridge was filled to overflowing with take out boxes, cold pizza, and shit that had fur growing on it.

As I opened and closed cabinets, I heard, "Shit," behind me.

I turned to see Bella gazing down the stairs of what seemed to be the basement. My girl was frozen at the top, biting down on that bottom lip of hers and rubbing her temple. She looked up at me when I walked to her.

"It's the fucking smell!" she growled, shaking her head. "Why?"

I smiled, not in humor, but in sympathy. I'd gladly talk her through basements the rest of our lives, because if that's the only shit that remained after Miller's kidnapping, then I was okay with it. She hated it, because it made her feel weak. To me, it was just simply a fear. My mother had hated spiders. Emmett couldn't stand the sight of a clown. I couldn't deal with bats, but I was pretty sure that stemmed from several trips down to South America. Everyone had something that freaked them the fuck out. That was just life.

"I'm here. We'll go down together...or not at all," I told her, kissing her temple. "I'm not sure that's a real basement, anyway, my sweetness. I think his studio is down there," I explained softly.

"It's the stairs, and the smell, and that cold fucking air..." she rambled, her brow furrowing.

"You can do this, love. It's just steps. There's nothing down there that I can't take care of for you," I soothed her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Want me to go in shooting?" I teased, and I was rewarded with an adorable snort and an eye roll.

"You'll scare the shit out of the Feds, Edward," she chided. "No, just...make me go."

"Yes, ma'am," I whispered, kissing her neck. "Move that sweet ass, baby. Go. Weapon out, if it helps," I suggested, but she shook her head no.

With a hand on her shoulder, I guided her to the first step. We looked down before taking the next step, to see my dad leaning against the wall, watching us.

"Hey, baby, there's Dad," I whispered. "He's just fine down there. Okay?"

She nodded fervently, gazing up at me, and then down to my dad. "Good thing you didn't go in shooting, huh?" she asked wryly, and I chuckled, because there was my girl's beautiful spark coming out, despite the fucked up fear she was fighting.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sighed dramatically, grinning at my dad, who was flipping me off.

He held a hand out for her. "Hey, I want to show you something I found down here," he told her, ignoring the slight panic she was in, which was what Esme had taught us to do, although I never fucking listened. My girl needed to hear my voice in these situations. It seemed to be the only thing that helped.

Jutting her chin out, she practically ran down the steps to get to him. Once she was level with him, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the side of her head and shooting a wink my way. We both loved her madly, so we tried our best when it came to her fears. And she trusted us both explicitly – probably more than anyone else, because we'd been there when she was at her worst.

"This is Ike's studio," he told her, not mentioning a thing about the stairs. He led us around the corner, through a door, and into a fairly large music room. "They found all the tapes in there," he said, pointing to the control room.

Bella seemed to gather herself, her curiosity taking completely over. She wandered around the room, soaking it all in. Her eyes drifted up to the corners of the ceiling, where a few cameras were mounted.

"That one recorded there," she muttered, pointing to the piano. "So that one...there," she continued, pointing to the sofa in along the side wall. "I didn't see any videos with the sofa in it. Did you?" she asked us.

"No," I said, frowning at the sofa. There was no fucking telling what hideous shit had been done on that couch. "And I'm pretty fucking happy about that, to be honest."

Bella smirked, but it fell quickly as she shook her head slowly. "I think we've got to change our thinking," she said, sitting on the piano bench. "I think Preston watched his father his whole life. I think with the abuse that Ike put him through, the debauchery that he witnessed, and his already obsessive nature, Preston was bred to be a monster. He had no choice. He lived it every day."

"I think he's also rebelling against his father," I added with a nod. "I think Kyra was the final straw of that. I think Preston wanted Kyra, and when he finally got her, I'd be willing to bet that Preston witnessed Ike hurting her. There's no other reason for him to keep coming at her the way he has been."

"Didn't Ike say that he caught Preston outside Kyra's house? And didn't Kyra say that Ike just about beat the boy to death?" my dad asked.

"Kyra also said that the last time Ike came at her was at her house..." Bella mused, standing up slowly from the bench.

"Oh hell," I sighed, picking up on what they were getting at. "Ike didn't catch Preston stalking Kyra. Preston caught his dad raping her! Ike must've seen him and beaten the shit out of him. They didn't have a falling out; they had a knock-down, drag-out fight."

"Shit. No wonder Preston's snapped," Bella gushed, pulling out her phone. "Preston finally got the girl he wanted, only to find out his father has been hurting her her whole life. But being just like his dad, he fought for her, finally finding the balls to stand up to him. The only problem with that...Kyra didn't want Preston, either. No wonder the flowers were marigolds!" she squeaked, her eyes wide. "Jealousy and cruelty. Preston was calling her cruel, and he was jealous that his father could take what he wanted and he couldn't."

"Oh, damn, and now Ike's public arrest will make that all the worse," I groaned, running a hand through my hair.

"Shit, call Alice. Have her contact Wes to put more guards on Ike," my dad ordered, and Bella immediately dialed her phone. "With that line of thinking, Preston will assume the only way to take over and get the girl is to eliminate the one person that's been hurting them both."

"Bells!" Alice yelled over the speaker. "I was just about to call you. You guys gotta get back here."

"Why, what happened?" Bella asked, locking eyes with me.

"Wes just called. Ike's gone off the grid. Everyone is freaking out, but mostly Kyra," she blurted out. "We're tracking his ankle monitor. He stepped out of his allotted area about an hour ago," she explained.

"Just keep telling her that she's safe. Repeatedly," Bella ordered, shaking her head, because we could hear the cries in the background. "No one can find her where we are. Please tell her to trust us. And have Esme give her something to calm her down."

"No, you don't understand," Alice sighed exasperatedly. "It's not herself she's worried about. With Ike's unknown whereabouts, it's _you guys_ she's freaking out about. She's convinced he'll get to you, too – for revenge for arresting him at your house. And she's absolutely frantic about Cassie..."

"Oh," Bella groaned, wincing up at me and my dad. "We gotta go. She won't believe we're okay unless she sees us with her own eyes. We need to get back anyway. I want to get those things from the safe back to Alice."

I nodded, rushing up the stairs. I called for Mickey and Kurt, and they appeared in the foyer, along with Cassie and Makenna. Myles was right behind them. "We've got to head back. Get loaded up," I told my people, but then turned to the agent. "Ike Raulson just left his monitored area. His ankle monitor registered him leaving it about an hour ago."

"He was assigned his hotel and a two block radius, and then he was cleared for his court dates. That's it," Myles muttered, pulling out his phone and dialing someone. "Wes...what the hell..."

"Myles, are my friends still with you?" Wes asked over the speakerphone.

"Yeah, Cullen's right here," he replied.

"What'cha need, Wes?" I asked.

"Edward, what did you find at the house?" he asked, which frustrated Myles to no end, because he wanted answers on Ike's sudden disappearance.

"Blood. Lots of it," I answered in a growl. "It seems there was one single room that was used to lock someone in. We're thinking it was that girl, Molly. We also discovered that Preston used to...watch from his bedroom."

"Oh damn," Wes sighed. "Okay, well, that explains a few things. There was a man matching Preston's description wandering around the hotel. I'm pulling the security feed now."

"Get with Alice," I told him. "She's already hacked into it, because she was trying to show Kyra exactly where Ike was. She's probably still got it up."

"Ten-four," he replied. "I'll call you when I know something. This is now my case, because Benny's been pulled away. Myles!" he barked. "Let me know the minute you have everything back from the lab down there."

"Sir," Myles answered, and the call was ended. "Wonder where Benny's gone to?"

I grinned, smacking his shoulder. "His wife was due any minute, so he's probably with her. I'd be willing to bet Ang has gone into labor. She'd be just about the only thing that would pull Ben from his job."

Myles smiled back and nodded. "Well, then cheers!"

I shook the man's hand, thanking him. "I'm sure we'll be in touch. Just get with Wes if you need anything."

"I'd like to talk to Miss Bailey," he stated.

I shook my head. "Not a good idea at the moment. She's scared shitless right now. She only just admitted the rape, and she's still receiving threats from Preston."

He held out a card, and I took it. "Well, call me when she feels like talking. I want this arrest down here. I want Ike, I want Preston, and I want to find out what happened to that Molly. So anything she wants to tell me, I'll take."

I nodded, reaching out my hand for Bella when she and my father joined us at the door, and she linked her fingers with mine. "I'll let her know, but for now...no one sees her. In fact, no one comes near her. Kyra's safety is our responsibility, and I don't trust anyone outside my crew right now. It's why we left Seattle."

With that said, we piled back into the car, and I backed out of the driveway. It was a quiet two hour drive back to the beach house. The SUV was filled with a nervous energy. It wasn't that any of us were afraid of Ike finding us. That shit was impossible. But we were worried as to what Ike's disappearance meant. Was he trying to get away from the authorities for some reason? Was he on the run? Or on another completely different path of thinking... Did his son get to him? And if that was truly the case, then where the fuck were they?

Thousands of questions flew through my mind, and it pissed me the fuck off that I didn't have an answer. By the time we pulled in through the gates of the beach house, I wanted answers. I wanted to know what Alice knew, and I wanted to know what the hell we'd taken from the safe in Ike Raulson's office.

But my anger and frustration dissipated when we all walked inside the house. Kyra was in a full blown panic attack – something I'd seen my Bella go through more times than I'd have liked. She was on the sofa, her knees drawn up under her chin as she rocked back and forth. Cassie immediately rushed to her, forcing her to look up.

"We're back, K," she soothed her, brushing her hair from her face, wincing when Kyra grasped at her arms. "Look, sweetie..." she urged, making Kyra look our way. "We're all okay. Nothing happened, and Ike's not coming here."

Gator looked relieved at the sight of us, simply because he looked like he'd been dealing with Kyra's distress for some time. Esme had a sad expression on her face, but seemed fairly resigned, and I'd be willing to bet that Kyra was reacting just like Esme had predicted. But it was Bella that stepped forward.

"Kyra," she said calmly, stepping in front of her, only to sit down on the edge of the coffee table, "I need to go over some things with you, but you've got to calm down for me, okay? We learned some interesting things while we were gone. Do you want to hear about them?"

I shot Esme a wink when she smirked up at me, because it seemed when no one else could get through to Kyra, Bella did. And my girl knew exactly what Kyra wanted to hear. News. Work. A fucking update. She didn't want to be told over and over that she was safe. Hell, in the back of her mind, she was probably well aware of just how safe she was, but when it came to panic attacks, knowing and feeling were two completely different things. I knew that from dealing with Bella.

Kyra sniffled a bit, nodded, and dropped her legs to the floor, but Bella stayed right in front of her.

"Good, then breathe for me," Bella ordered, tilting her head until Kyra took one long, deep, shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Better. One more," she told her, waiting patiently for it.

"Ike escaped," Kyra whispered, swiping at her tears with the back of her hand.

"Yes, we heard," Bella stated calmly with a nod. "I'm pretty sure my girls are working on that situation. But I've got some other things to go over with them. You can come in there and listen. Some of it isn't pretty, but you should know the shit that's going on around you."

"Ooh, Mommy owes the swear jar," Bethy giggled from the corner of the room, and like fucking magic, she broke every last bit of the tension in the room.

I barked a laugh, because I damn well couldn't help it. Bella rarely cursed in front of the kids, but they loved trying to catch her on it – especially Bethy and Caleb. Gator hid his smile behind his hand, Esme snickered softly, but Bella grinned, waving our girl to her.

"How much, pretty girl?" she asked her, tugging on her ponytail.

Bethy grinned, looked up at the ceiling, and then said, "I fink dat word is fifty dollars."

"Yeah it is!" Emmett chuckled from the doorway, rubbing his hands together.

Kyra sniffled again, smiling in spite of her earlier outburst. "That's a pretty expensive swear jar, Bethy," she told my daughter.

"Yeah, well... Mommy said nuffin' else worked on my daddy and uncles," she explained. "It started with just quarters, but dat didn't work, because Unca Em would just bring a roll wif him and drop it in every time he came over."

"A swearing cover charge, huh?" Kyra giggled, and we all let out a collective breath, because the panic was over for the moment.

"Tell her absolutely, baby girl," Emmett chortled, giving Bethy a wink.

"Ab-so-woot-wee," Bethy struggled, but beamed when she got it out.

There was a tug on my jeans, and I looked down to see my little man grinning up at me.

"Hey, son," I sighed, scooping him up into my arm. "Were you a good boy?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, tilting his head at me. "I want pizza, Daddy."

"Yeah, pizza!" Bethy chirped. "Will you make it?"

"Oh God, _will_ you make it, Eddie?" Emmett gushed, his mouth hanging open. "Your pizza rocks, dude. I'm not kidding. It beats any delivery...and we can't _order_ delivery."

The whole room was filled with nodding heads, and my gaze shot to Bella, who was smirking up at me.

She shrugged one shoulder. "It is good. I've got the team if you want."

I smiled, looking at Sammy. "Pizza?"

"Pizza!" he whispered enthusiastically.

"That's a lot of pizzas," I sighed dramatically, suddenly just wanting time in the kitchen with my kids and away from hearing about rapists and murder and blood. "I'm sure I'll need help..."

"I'll help you, Daddy," Bethy volunteered, hopping up and down.

A chuckle from the doorway caught my attention, and I looked up to see Alec standing there, leaning against the wall.

"What Irish boy knows anything about Italian food? Especially pizza sauce?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes, which caused all the girls, including his wife, to giggle. "Come on, kid. I'll help, too," he said, rolling up his sleeves. "Besides, we need to talk..._birthdays_," he grunted, raising an eyebrow at Bella.

She waved him away, but turned to Kyra. "Come. You can watch us work. Maybe then you'll understand that there's no need to panic," she told her.

I set Sammy down next to his sister – and Caleb and Abby, who had joined her. "Go wash your hands and meet me in the kitchen, soldiers!" I grunted, giving my own raised eyebrow at them all, which only caused more laughter.

"Sir!" both my kids giggled. Bethy grabbed Sammy by the hand and practically dragged him down the hallway, the other two right behind them.

I stood up, handing over the things from the safe to my wife, kissing her forehead.

"You need them," she stated softly, smiling so very sweetly up at me.

"Yes," I breathed into her hair. "Very much," I sighed. I was too angry at Preston and Ike to be any help to the girls at the moment, because I wasn't thinking rationally; I was thinking vengefully, emotionally, and the only thing that was going to bring me back to myself would be my kids.

"Good. They miss playing with you in the kitchen," she chuckled, pulling back and kissing my lips. "I'll let you know what we find out."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, watching her walk away from me toward the room just off the deck.

As the kids all ran past me, bolting into the kitchen excitedly, Bella shut the door, saying, "Okay, guys... Let's get to work."

**A/N... Did you every have one of those days where you just couldn't deal with the shit any longer? Yeah, that would be Edward at the end here. He needed his kids and fun and the simple pleasure of cooking for everyone to get away from it all. Don't fault him for it. **

**So lots of things came about in this one, and their profile of Preston is changing slowly. Kyra's having ups and downs, but she's surrounded by people that know exactly how to handle it. Coming up will be Bella's birthday, and a touch more information.**

**I need to thank JenRar for beta'ing this for me, and who was just a little squicked out over the room. A big thanks to GooberLou for pre-reading this one... who seriously just wants to eat Sammy up. And another big hug and thank you to MedusaInNY, who handles my blog stuff for me.**

**The next chapter is done and is off to be beta'd, so the next posting looks good for Wesnesday. Much love, let me hear you, and until next time... Later. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N... Okay, okay... so ffn is giving us all a few problems. I'm hearing that some of you aren't getting your alerts – or didn't, anyway – and yesterday the site was down for quite awhile. I wish I could predict exactly how it will go when I post this, but we'll just wish for the best. If it continues to be a problem, just remember that I always post on Sundays and Wednesdays – unless I give you fair warning.**

**So some of you were a little squicked out with the bloody room. Sorry about that. I've been told to restrict my CSI/Criminal Minds/NCIS watching. Heh... I can't do that. Sorry. LOL Without those...I'm not sure this series would exist. Just sayin'.**

**This chapter comes with a slight cliffie. Nothing to panic about, just FYI, but you'll probably yell at me more for it than if violence was involved. LOL So I'll let you get on with it... Bella's Birthday...**

CHAPTER 15

**EDWARD**

I wasn't sure there was a more beautiful sight than my wife asleep. A splash of chocolate hair draped across her pillow, because she was snuggling toward my side of the bed. I shook my head at the smooth, strong leg that had escaped the covers. Pink, sparkly toenails peeked out, and I chuckled, because I knew for a fucking fact that they matched our daughter's...and most likely Abby's, Sarah's, and Alice's, because they'd all been doing their nails the day before.

I set the tray down on the nightstand and slipped back into bed beside her, reaching up to brush a stray lock of her hair away from her face. I hated to wake her; she hadn't had much sleep to begin with. The whole team had stayed up late into the night working their asses off. The only break they'd taken was for dinner and a little bit of kid time. Alec and I had made enough pizza to feed an army, and that's exactly what it had looked like when everyone dug in – a fucking mess tent.

"Sweetness," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Wake up, my birthday girl," I crooned, smiling when her brow furrowed and she swatted a hand at me. "You won't have a choice soon, baby," I chuckled, "because the kids want to see you."

One beautiful brown eye opened to gaze sleepily up at me. "I smell pancakes...and coffee," she rasped.

I grinned, tracing her face with my finger. "Yes, it's called breakfast in bed," I told her. "And be glad it's pancakes, because Bethy was about to give you cold pizza."

The best sound on the planet met my ears as Bella giggled, snuggling closer to me. "That would've worked, too," she snickered, placing a kiss to my neck.

"No," I grunted, nuzzling her cheek. "I'm feeling rather selfish this morning, so I promised her something else. _I_ wanted to feed you breakfast."

I could feel her smile against my skin before she sat up a bit. "What did you promise her?"

"Never you mind," I huffed, rolling my eyes, because Bethy would have killed me if I'd messed up any of her surprises for her mother. "Just get that sweet ass over here so I can feed you..." I sat up, leaning against the headboard, and patted the space between my legs. "Now, Mrs. Cullen!"

Bella scrambled with another sexy as hell giggle, plopping herself down between my legs. Reaching over, I picked up the tray and set it in front of her, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing my lips to her ear.

"I'm not fucking stupid, Bella. I know you have shit to do today, but give us all break. Everyone wants to celebrate your day. Okay?" I whispered, placing a long, slow kiss to the soft spot that always caused her to erupt in the sweetest moan, and I smiled against her skin when I wasn't disappointed.

"'Kay," she breathed, turning to look at me over her shoulder.

"I know you're not done with research, and I'm sure there's shit I've missed, but just...b-bear w-with u-us t-today," I sputtered, cupping her face and rubbing my thumb across her cheek. "W-We c-can't d-do m-much, b-but w-we w-wanted t-to d-do _s-something_ f-for y-you."

She smiled sweetly, leaning in to kiss my lips. "I love you," she chuckled against my mouth.

"Happy Birthday, love," I snickered back, picking up a fork. "Now...eat!"

As I fed Bella breakfast, she caught me up to speed on the things I'd missed while either cooking dinner, playing with the kids, or cleaning up afterward. Apparently, Alice had found a few things in the college database concerning Preston's time at USC. There had been two attacks to women while he'd been there, but no arrests were made and no one saw the attacker. However, at least the two women had survived the incidents.

Next was an update on Ike Raulson's disappearance. I had heard a few things on that, but not enough details to make heads or tails of it. The signal had been tracked to a small hotel on the edge of Seattle, but that was where shit got a little fucked up. The signal had gone haywire, because the ankle monitor had been cut off of Ike. It was lying in the middle of the bed, with neither Raulson asshole in sight. The hotel room had been paid in cash, with no identification and a fake name. It was a fucking dead end.

What I was most interested in was the shit in Ike Raulson's safe from his Solstice office.

"Talk to me," I told her, grinning when syrup dripped down her chin. Leaning in to kiss it off, I hummed at the flavor of both her and the sweet, sticky substance. "I don't know what tastes better...you or the syrup."

"Here," she laughed, holding up a piece of bacon for me to bite, which I did...gladly. "Okay, so the stuff from the safe..." she said excitedly, turning just a bit in front of me. "There were a couple of file folders, an envelope, a bankbook, and a notebook...not to mention the money we left in there, right?" she asked, and I nodded, taking another bite of bacon. "The file folders were just prospective talents that Ike was trying to lure away from another production company. The notebook was disturbing, because it seemed to be a journal of all those women that were pictured around that safe. It was like he was keeping tabs on them. It was nothing incriminating, but still very creepy."

"What did it say?" I asked her, setting the now empty tray back onto the nightstand.

"Not much – just what the women were up to," she answered, settling her back against my chest and linking our fingers together. "Kyra wasn't in there, but he saw her all the time. That Jen Jones woman – the TV star – was, and it had her current address, the name of her husband and kid, and her schedule at the TV studio. So was Layla, the hip hop singer. It had everything from who she was dating, to her tour schedule."

"Fucker didn't do anything half-ass, did he?" I growled low, setting my chin on her shoulder.

"Apparently not," she sighed, shaking her head.

"What about the bankbook and the envelope?"

"The bankbook was just his personal accounts...and really, there wasn't anything unusual about them, but Alice was running a check on them anyway. They're frozen right now, so it's not like she can't scan through them at her leisure," she told me, squeezing my hands. "But the envelope was the most interesting. All it had in it was a key."

"No shit? To what?" I asked, unable to refrain myself from kissing across her shoulder and up her neck.

"We aren't sure," Bella said, and I grinned against her ear when her breathing changed. "Mickey's studying it..."

"Is that it?" I asked her, removing one of my hands from hers in order to slip my fingers just underneath the edge of the shirt she was wearing. I was met with warm, soft skin and a slight whimper.

"N-No," she whispered, her head falling back to my shoulder when I cupped her breast fully under her shirt – or rather, _my_ shirt.

"What else, love?" I crooned, brushing my thumb across her now very tightly peaked nipple.

"B-Benny..." she breathed, barely getting his name out, because her back arched up as I slid my other hand inside her shirt.

"What about Benny?" I asked innocently, enjoying the weight of her, the feel of her nipples hardening even more against my palms, and the responsiveness of her body from just my touch.

"Ang...she had...a girl!" she finally ground out.

My eyebrows shot up, my hands stilling, because I'd completely forgotten that Benny had pulled himself away from our case.

"Fucking A!" I chuckled softly, smiling when Bella giggled sweetly.

"Mom and baby are doing fine," she sighed, turning slightly to look at me and writhing a bit in front of me when my hands just kept caressing soft, sweet skin. "Hannah Grace."

I smiled again, because that was a good name, a sweet little girl's name. "Excellent! Did he call or something?"

"No, he sent an email to Alice saying that he would join the case again in a few days, but he needed to get mom and baby settled at home first," she told me with a sweet smile on her face.

She was so fucking beautiful in her happiness for someone else that I couldn't help but cup her face. I turned her on my lap a bit more, pulling her lips to mine. And fuck, I just want to keep her there all damn day. Right there. In bed. Without shame or apology. But I knew that Bethy was waiting for us, and I had my own plans to put together for my girl's birthday, so I kissed her softly, slowly, finally pulling back to nuzzle her cheek.

"Our daughter will kick my ass if I don't let you out of this room soon," I whispered, grinning when Bella laughed.

As if on cue, sounds of tiny thudding feet pounded past the door in the hallway, followed by giggles, hushing, and squeaks of excitement. Not to mention the sound of Esme trying to round them up and get them back downstairs.

I chuckled, pulling back from Bella altogether. "See?"

My girl looked so fucking conflicted at the moment that it was almost comical. She was enjoying our time alone, but she wanted her kids, too.

"Sweetness, relax," I told her, kissing her quickly. "Go play with them. They're dying to give you your presents. You have to wait for mine until tonight," I purred, kissing her again.

She giggled, pulling back and giving me a dangerously raised eyebrow. "You'd better not have gone overboard, Edward Anthony."

"Define..._overboard_," I said slowly, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh...I don't know... Ridiculously overpriced jewelry, electronics, or vehicles," she stated wryly, folding her arms across her chest.

I laughed, because she was close on one of those things, though that present wasn't from me. And I knew my girl; she wasn't into all the jewelry. She loved her wedding ring, which was my mother's, and never took it off, but anything other than that just wasn't something that interested her.

"How about ridiculously overpriced lingerie?" I teased her, dragging my tongue along my bottom lip and raising my eyebrows up and down.

"That wouldn't be a present for me. It would be for _you_," she snorted, poking my chest.

"Mmm, so very true," I purred, leaning in to kiss her neck. "Well, now you know what I want for Christmas... You, wrapped up in something red and small and very fucking naughty."

Bella giggled again, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Fine, I'll wait. Just...be kind, baby."

"You'll see," I laughed, scooping her up and setting her on her feet. "Now, go get dressed, or they'll take a battering ram to the door soon. Mark my words."

Bella rushed through her shower and dressed quickly, opening the bedroom door to sweet green eyes, long dark curls, and freckles beaming up at her.

"Happy Birfday, Mommy!" Bethy chirped, and Bella scooped her up, planting kisses to our girl's adorably puckered lips.

"Thank you, pretty girl. Now...what has you marching up and down this hall?" she asked her.

"D-Daddy _said_ he'd hurry, but he _didn't_," she huffed, giving me a scathing look. "We have a surprise for you..."

"I tried to hurry," I told her. "Your mom was...distracted," I explained innocently, grinning at Bella when she snorted at me.

Bethy, looking eerily like her mother, rolled her eyes and cupped her mom's face. "Downstairs, Mommy! Go see what we did!" she commanded.

Abby and Bethy had dragged Caleb and poor Sammy into decorating the dining room for Bella's birthday. They'd been up and raring to go by the time I got back from my run. With help from everyone, it looked like a craft store had thrown up in there, but it was sweet at the same time. There were pictures drawn in crayon and marker, a Happy Birthday sign draped across the sliding glass doors, and a stack of presents on the table.

"We decorated," Bethy whispered to her mom.

"It's perfect, baby," Bella whispered back, placing a loud kiss to her neck, and Bethy looked so fucking proud of herself that I wanted to squeeze them both to death.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone cheered.

"Here, open!" Bethy said, squirming down from her mother's arms and running to the table as Bella got hugs and kisses from my dad, Esme, and her girls. "And everyone made your birfday cards, Mommy. Daddy, too, but he hid his."

"Tattletale," I growled dramatically at her, but she only grinned and shrugged.

Bella laughed, looking up at me as she sat down at the table. "Hid it?"

"You—" I pointed to her "—_have__ to wait,_" I grunted, rolling my eyes. "Patience is a virtue, Isabella."

The room laughed at us, but Bella chuckled and turned her attention to the very happy and covered in marker little boy next to her.

"Hey, handsome. Did you help?" she asked Sammy.

"Yeah," he said slowly, tilting his head at her and smiling a smile that looked so fucking familiar, it was scary. "Help wif colorin'," he told her, holding up his hands just to prove to her that he had indeed been a part of the whole birthday card extravaganza, because his fingers were a splotchy mix of blue, red, and purple.

"Damn, kid," Alec chuckled next to me. "He's so you made over."

"I know," I laughed, shrugging a shoulder as we leaned against the kitchen counter out of the way. "Bella calls him my clone."

Bella dove into her presents, much to the kids' enjoyment. With help from Makenna, all the kids had made their presents for her, from bracelets, to picture frames. Alec and Sarah gave her a beautiful scrapbook to document Bethy's year in kindergarten. All of her girls had gotten together and given her a trip to the spa that they all planned to attend together.

Emmett and Jasper had teamed up and bought Bella a new gun. It was a beautiful new nine mil, with a pearl hand grip. But they'd also given her something else, something I didn't realize they'd had. In a double frame was something I hadn't seen in years, and I knew for a fucking fact that they'd belonged to Jasper at one point. On the left was a picture of Mickey, Emmett, Jasper, and myself. We were younger, unbelievably smug, and dressed in our mercenary gear – all black, with kevlar vests, automatic rifles across our chests, and baseball caps. Smeared on our faces were camo face paint and huge, self-satisfied grins. We were leaning against some demolished building; if I was guessing correctly, it was our trip several years ago to Korea when we'd released some POWs.

On the right side of the frame was just me, and I chuckled at Bella's giggle. I looked over her shoulder at the full of shit smile on my face as I stood there in full gear. And despite the fact that I was laughing at whatever bullshit my crew and I were joking about, I could see how much younger I was, how hard my eyes looked. Pressing a kiss to the top of Bella's head, I sighed at just how happy she'd made me, because my face wasn't that haunted anymore.

"Lookin' hot, baby," she murmured, looking up at me.

I snorted, rolling my eyes, and then shrugged. "And I'm sure that's why they gave it to you...just to see your reaction," I chuckled, shooting a pointed look to my old crew, who looked quite proud of themselves.

"Well, this is getting put up in my office!" she chirped, leaning back for a kiss, which I gladly gave her.

Bethy hadn't been kidding her mother, either. She'd rounded us all up, and then made us sit down and pen a birthday card to Bella; she'd declared that every last one of them was getting posted up on the refrigerator, like they were all artwork.

And yeah, I was so saving my shit for later. Which reminded me that I needed to get busy. I looked around, catching a small argument in the corner of the room – something that had even caught Kyra's and Cassie's attention as they watched the party with happy smiles on their faces.

"I said no!" Mickey hissed, shoving Emmett, but he looked angrier than I'd seen him in some time.

"I'm so calling his ass," Jasper growled, pulling his phone from his pocket, but it was suddenly snatched from his hand.

"Don't, J. Please?" Mickey whispered, shaking her head and holding his phone away from him.

I pushed away from the counter and walked to them, Alec right behind me. "Let it go," I snapped to Jasper and Emmett, because I didn't have to hear the whole conversation know what they were fighting about.

"Aw, Ed," Emmett whined, frowning down at Mickey. "But Mick..."

"I'm well aware. It's not your job to call Obie," I told him. "Drop it. You, too," I said, pointing to Jasper. "Believe me...I want to," I growled, raising an eyebrow at Mickey, "because I'm pretty sure that if he knew, he'd change his tune. But not right now."

Mickey shoved Jasper, handing him back his phone. "We've got other shit to do," she whispered in a hiss to them. "Just leave it. I'll handle it."

We turned our attention back to the table, where Bella was opening my father's present. She pulled out a key chain with her name on it, raising an eyebrow up at him, because that shit was cheap, but that wasn't her true present from him.

He laughed, walking over to kiss the top of her head. "I figured you'd need that for these," he said, dropping a set of keys into her hand.

I grinned, because he'd been planning this shit since she told him that he owed her for making us take the whole Kyra case from the start. Honestly, I wasn't sure he'd do it, but he lived to spoil her just as much as I did.

The whole room was silent, watching her with smiles on their faces as she registered exactly what kind of keys rested in her hands. She snapped her gaze up to mine, and I just shook my head.

"That's all him, sweetness," I chuckled. "He knew you wanted it."

"Yeah, but..."

"No, _yeah buts_!" my dad laughed, pulling her to her feet. "Go look!"

"It's here?" she squealed, causing a round of laughter.

"Of course it's here," my dad scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Now go!"

He practically frog-marched her out the front door of the beach house, laughing his ass off when she froze completely at the sight of her present.

"Edward said this was what you wanted," he whispered in her ear. "If you don't like the color..."

"Oh God, it's perfect," she breathed, her mouth gaping.

I chuckled again, because my girl and I were too much alike sometimes. Standing in the driveway with a giant ass pink bow on it was a brand new Camaro. It was metallic, gun-metal gray, with black leather interior. It was a fucking hot as hell car, and I envied her a bit, but we teased each other all the time about our love for muscle cars. Dad had run it all by me first, but in reality, his choice was perfect for her.

She was off the steps and in the car before any of us could blink, and Bethy was hot on her trail. Bella fell down into the driver's seat, pulling our daughter into her lap. We all groaned in appreciation when she cranked that son of a bitch, because it purred like a happy fucking kitten.

"Where in the hell did you get a pink bow that big?" I asked my dad.

He grinned, shrugging, and said, "The dealership gave it to me. You should have seen Eleazar driving that thing down the road."

El chuckled and nodded. "It was worth it. Look at her face."

Bella hopped out of the car, setting Bethy on her feet, and rushed to my dad, who wrapped her up in a hug. Kissing her cheek, he chuckled as she gushed her thank yous.

"I love it!" she said, beaming like a sunny day.

"Mommy, I wanna ride in it!" Bethy told her. "Daddy said I could have first ride."

"He did?" Bella asked, glancing up at me.

"Breakfast in bed," I mouthed to her as a reminder that I'd had to promise Bethy _something_ in order to get my wife alone for a few minutes, which caused a sweet giggle to burst out of her.

"Fair enough," she laughed, turning to Bethy. "Well, go get in, pretty girl. We'll take a quick ride up the beach and back."

"Yay!" Bethy cheered, bolting for the car and diving in.

I walked to my girl, cupping her face. "There's no booster seat in there, so be careful, love," I told her, kissing her lips. "And you girls have fun."

"We will. We'll be right back," she said, still smiling as she wrapped her arms around my neck – and I so wasn't fucking fooled. "I _really_ have to wait for yours?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am," I chuckled with a slow nod, kissing her lips. "You really have to wait, sweetness."

She pouted adorably, but relented when all I'd give her was another kiss and a raised eyebrow. I'd been biding my time, waiting for her to get out of sight, so I waved to my girls when they pulled out of the driveway. Spinning around, I faced the group.

"When she gets back, I'm on a perimeter run," I told them, and then pointed to Alec and Jasper. "I need you two. Please."

"Sure, kid," Alec responded with a nod. "What you asked for is in the garage. So let's get you set up, yeah?"

"Thanks," I sighed, slapping his shoulder, because only he and Jasper knew what I was planning. If the rest of them had even had an idea, I'd never have fucking heard the end of it. Those two, I could trust.

"Come on, Ed. This'll take a bit," Jasper snickered.

We headed toward the garage, but Rose called me back. "Edward! We'll keep her busy working when she gets back. But when you guys are done, we need to go over everything. Okay?"

"Got it, Rose. Thanks," I told her with a smile. And with that said, everyone headed back inside the house while I got to work.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"So...what are you gonna do with the old Mustang?" Emmett asked with a grin once Bethy and I had walked back into the house.

"She's not that old," I countered, but turned back to look at my new car as I set Bethy – who promptly ran off in search of her friends – on her feet.

I hadn't expected anything for my birthday, to be honest, so I was still in a bit of shock. I figured that since we were all at a safe house, no one would've paid attention, but apparently, my husband, family, and crew had all had other ideas.

"No, she isn't, but..." he urged, his eyebrows raised high as he waited for my answer.

"I'll probably sell her," I sighed forlornly, but it was time to get rid of my Mustang. The kids really couldn't ride in it, we rarely drove it, and it had become impractical. The Camaro at least had a back seat big enough for car seats. And she drove like a fucking dream.

"I'll handle that for you, sweetheart," Carlisle said, walking up from the living room and kissing the side of my head. "I'm glad you like your present."

"I do, thank you," I giggled, looking up at him. "Only you would take that blackmail seriously from me."

Grinning just like his son, he shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe I felt like succumbing to your threats," he teased back with a growl, and I shoved his shoulder a bit before making my way through the house.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, walking through the kitchen on my way to the room we'd turned into an office.

"He's on a perimeter run with Alec and Jasper," he stated, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"He ran this morning," I countered, folding my arms across my chest, because I knew my husband better than anyone, and he was hiding something.

"Yes, well, this was a fence issue, so they're taking care of it," he stated firmly, not even batting an eye.

"Okay," I sighed, dragging the word out. "Well, when he gets back, will you have him come into the office? We need to go over everything we've found."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, reaching down to scoop up his grandson, who had wandered up. "Now... I believe me and my boy here are going to do some exploring outside."

"Yeah, splorin', Poppy," Sammy said with a sweet grin, and he looked so much like Edward that I reached up and kissed his sweet, chubby cheek. "Beffy comin', too?" he asked.

"Of course," Carlisle scoffed dramatically. "It's Poppy's time with you guys. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," my son said softly.

"Well, you _kids_ stay out of trouble," I told them both. "And thank you again," I whispered against Carlisle's cheek.

I walked into the office to see all my girls, Kyra, Cassie, and Kurt all looking at the pictures that Jasper and Emmett had given me. I grinned, because not only was it a fantastic gift, but a piece of their history. I'd seen pictures of Edward's military days, and there wasn't much that beat what my husband looked like in his full dress Air Force uniform. He was stunning, actually. I also had pictures of Edward as a child, thanks to his dad, Aunt Kate, and of course, Edward's mother, Elizabeth, who was nice enough to save them. But there was a brief period in time where there weren't many pictures, because they were supposed to ghosts.

Edward's – and Carlisle's and the rest of the crew's, for that matter – mercenary days were a big part of their lives; it was what made them a flawless team. And to see it caught on film was really special to me.

"Look at your faces," Makenna giggled, pointing to the frame, but glancing up at Mickey. "You guys are all like... _I'm sexy_,_ and I know it..._" she sang in a deep voice, causing the whole room to burst into hysterics...and song and dance.

"Especially, Edward," Rose chuckled, looking up when I tsked her.

"Hey, watch it," I teased, smirking at their laughter. "Don't mock my gift. I love it," I said, sitting down at the large table that had computers, pictures, papers, and just...shit strewn from one end of it to the other. I pulled the frame closer, but looked up at Mickey. "When was this? I didn't get a chance to ask."

"Umm," she mused, rubbing her bottom lip. "I know it was our first mission after I joined them. We'd all finally been discharged from the service. I don't know... Maybe seven or eight years ago? Edward was twenty-five then. I know that, because we celebrated his birthday when we got back."

I smiled and gazed back down at the picture. Dear God, he was a sexy thing. Edward was dressed in full gear, face paint smeared across his face in a jagged swipe. In both pictures, he was wearing a cocky, crooked smile. Every muscle seemed taut and wound tight, like he was ready to pounce, and it all was just under the surface of his clothes. But there wasn't the sweet, happy spark that his eyes now carried. In fact, he looked cold and distant. He looked like the killer he had the capability of being. Hell, they all did.

I huffed a small laugh when they continued to sing _I'm Sexy and I Know It_. Looking up at the room and setting the pictures down, I smiled at them, because the best thing that had ever happened was the combining of that lethal team with my wickedly smart girls. It showed in their laughter, their ability to give and take constant teasing, and our true loyalty to one another. Edward's team had taught my girls how to protect themselves, consider the worst case scenario, and how to look at a situation from a tactical point of view. My girls had taught them that they didn't always have to go into a room with guns blazing and their hair on fire, how to look at a case with a sympathy and intelligence, and how to use their heads, rather than their fists.

"Okay, Mick...talk to me about this key," I said.

Everyone took their cue from me and sat down in their seats.

"I'm running the numbers on it now," she stated, typing on her laptop. "Alice set me up with this search engine, so I'm letting the shit run." She sighed, wrinkling her nose. "I'd say bank deposit box at first glance. And if that's the case, then we're shit out of luck, unless Wes can get a warrant."

"Or we could break into the bank," Kurt added, and the whole room froze, looking up at him. "Kidding, kidding... Sort of," he chuckled, shrugging a shoulder. "It's not like we _couldn't_ do it..."

Laughing, I shook my head, because if Emmett, Jasper, and Edward heard that idea, they might've just gone for it if push came to shove. "Got it," I snickered, turning to Alice, who was sitting down next to me. "Anything from the Feds' lab yet?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, but they didn't seem all that hopeful that the tiny speck of blood that Mickey found on the wall could be analyzed."

"What about an update on the search for Molly?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We've hit a dead end on that one," Rose sighed, looking sad about that fact. "Her grandfather passed away last year. We can't locate any other family."

"Well, shit," I groaned, rubbing my temple. "Even if the Feds are able to pull DNA from that blood, we have no one to match it to... Dammit."

"Her file...at Solstice," Kyra piped up. She was sitting on my other side and had been really quiet, but that wasn't uncommon with her for the last few days. "If she auditioned, then she would be in their files. And there is a contact form in there. You have to give three."

"Did she audition?" I gasped, turning to Alice. "Have you searched through Solstice's files?"

"She didn't officially audition," Alice stated, "because if you'll remember, Ike tells Preston that he can't bring her in front of the audition people if she didn't perform up to his standards."

I turned to Kyra, studying her face. "I'm about to go over some pretty detailed shit. Are you okay with that?" I asked her.

"No, no...I'm fine." She waved a hand at me. "Do what you guys do. I was just hanging out in here in case you needed some information."

"Okay. So that room next to Preston's was absolutely covered in blood. Let's just say...for argument sake...that he killed her," I started, really just using my team to think aloud.

"Preston?" Kurt verified. "Not Ike?"

"No, Preston," I sighed. "What does he do with her body? I mean, the Feds gave the whole property a thorough search, including that machine that looks for the gases that bodies give off..."

"Ninhydrin-reactive nitrogen," Alice answered immediately.

"Yeah, that," I said, gesturing to her. "Nothing came up. And even though it's been like five years since she disappeared, nothing looked disturbed on his precious lawn."

"Yeah, that shit was pretty well groomed," Makenna added. "What about other properties of Ike's?"

"He only has the one house, believe it or not," Kyra added, smirking wryly. "You'd think he'd have summer homes and shit, but no."

"What about Preston? Would _Daddy_ have bought him something?" Kurt asked her.

"I doubt it," she sighed, shifting a bit on the bench we were sitting on. "In that house, Preston really caught a lot of hell. He had more freedom than I did, but he never had a moment's peace with Ike."

I frowned at her, asking, "Did they lock you in that room?"

"Sometimes – especially after he started...you know..." she said softly with a nod, and I nodded in understanding.

"Oh, I have this funny feeling that Ike was protecting her from his son," I groaned, shaking my head. "I'd be willing to bet that Ike was well aware of what Preston was becoming way before even Preston knew."

I glanced out the large windows, smiling at Carlisle's little tiny crew that was following him and Eleazar around on the beach. It looked like they were stacking wood for a rather large bonfire.

"For tonight," Alice giggled. "Alec and Edward are cooking for your birthday. We suggested it be outside. It's supposed to be really pretty weather."

"So what's my husband up to, then?" I chuckled, raising an eyebrow up at her, but everyone chuckled.

"Couldn't tell you, Bells," Rose laughed. "He said to tell you that he was on a perimeter run, but really, he took Alec and Jasper with him somewhere. We have no idea what he's doing. They're on the grounds somewhere."

I shook my head and smiled, rolling my eyes a bit. "Okay, fine," I sighed, waving it off, because apparently, it was something Edward was determined to do, and his choice in partners in crime told me that he needed discretion. I glanced back around the table. "Let's do this... Alice, you're still working on Ike's bank accounts, yes?" I verified, and she nodded. "Mickey, keep working on that key. Rose, you and Mack take that notebook of Ike's and go through it. See if we can get in contact with some of those girls. I realize that Layla is overseas on tour, so she's out, but that Ashley isn't, and neither is Jen Jones."

"You wouldn't have gotten much out of Layla anyway," Kyra stated, shrugging one shoulder. "I've met her a few times. She's a very closed off person. She despises Ike, and now, I know it was for good reason. I'd be willing to bet she won't let him near her. She needs him for promotional purposes, but I really don't think he touches her anymore. She's been together with her personal bodyguard for years, and _that _guy won't let anyone near Layla without his presence in the room."

"Okay, that's good to know. Thank you," I told her, but I watched as a touch of anger, sadness, and fear flashed across her features. "You are doing really well," I whispered to her. "Focus on the now, Kyra. Okay? Focus on what we're doing. This is revenge at its best, honey. Because we're not only stopping him, we're outing him to the whole fucking world."

She nodded fervently, fighting her tears. "I know I need to make an announcement. I should, but..."

"You could do it on Twitter," Cassie suggested, but pointed to Alice. "Your fans are probably wondering about you. You've made major announcements on there before, so this time would be no different."

Kyra nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "I need... I have to think. Would my guitar bother any of your work?" she asked, looking around the table. "It helps me think, but I like... It's good to be in _here_." She pointed to the table, and I nodded in understanding.

"Hell no, it won't bother us!" Makenna chirped. "It's better than my singing, that's for sure."

I grinned, turning back to Kyra, who was chuckling at Mack. "Go ahead."

Once Kyra returned with her guitar, the talking, teasing, and thinking aloud ceased almost completely. We tore into our research like mad. Kyra sat at the far end of the sun room with her guitar on her lap and a notebook open. She was not only using the time to self-heal, but to write, as well. It was impressive to see, actually. Rose spoke softly on the phone a few times, but usually left the room to do so. And I started looking into Preston's patterns. Posting a map of the Pacific Northwest up on the wall, along with a map of California, I marked each incident. I also ran a search for anything he owned – cars, properties, even boats. And I used Ike's name in there, as well.

Hours seemed to fly by, and the only time we were disturbed was when Esme dropped off some lunch for us. We ate the sandwiches blindly with one hand, while the other continued to type on our computers. She didn't even check on Kyra, because she could see that the singer was quietly content on the other side of the room.

I was studying my wall of maps when warm, strong arms wrapped around me and lips pressed to the side of my neck, my favorite voice rumbling in my ear.

"Don't bite your lip, sweetness," Edward crooned lowly. "Let _me _do it."

Leaning back against him, I wanted to groan aloud with how he smelled – salty ocean air, fresh cut wood, something kinda sweet, and just...Edward. Instead, I giggled at him, but kept my eyes on the maps, because I just couldn't figure out where Ike would've gone – even if Preston had taken him. There weren't any other properties in their names.

Edward smiled against my skin, placing another kiss before asking, "How's it going?"

"It sucks," I snorted, turning to face the room full of people that were nodding in agreement with scowls on their faces. "I've got no freaking clue as to where Preston could've possibly taken Ike...if he took him at all. Or if he didn't, then I have no idea where Ike ran away to." I pointed around the room, starting with Mickey. "We're still not sure where that key goes to." Then I pointed to Alice. "Ike's bank accounts are squeaky clean." And finally, I gestured to Rose. "And no one in that notebook of Ike's will spill shit."

"Well, I can't get in touch with that Ashley girl, who's real name, by the way, is Barb Dorman," she snorted. "That girl is back in rehab just outside of L.A. The doctors won't tell me a thing about her."

"That leaves Jen Jones," I urged her.

"Nope, nothing. Won't even talk about it. All she said was 'whatever Ike gets, he deserves,'" she stated, shrugging a shoulder.

A rare sour note plinked from the guitar in the corner, and Kyra sighed heavily. "Alice, I need to make a statement," she said softly.

Alice's eyes widened when she glanced up at me and Edward, but she turned to Kyra. "Okay, okay, okay," she soothed softly. "On just the arrest, or Edward, too?"

"Just Ike's arrest," she stated, waving a hand at Edward. "Let my fans wonder about Edward. You haven't released a name and the pictures are causing a small stir, but they're going to want to know why my security changed, why I'm out of the limelight, and why the manager that I've had for years is now in trouble for assault and r-rape."

Edward sighed deeply, pulling me closer to him by the waist. He knew this wasn't easy for her. "What will you say, Kyra?" he asked her, his voice calm, smooth, and comforting – at least, to me it was.

She locked gazes with him, and then faced the room and stood up. "The truth. Let's do this before I lose my nerve."

I was so fucking proud of her. It didn't take long to get the statement down. With Esme's help and guidance, Kyra and Alice worded it just right. They not only tweeted it, but they posted it on Kyra's Facebook page and sent it to a journalist that Kyra had given interviews to previously. It was all loaded up on the screen, when Alice paused with her hands over the keyboard.

"You're sure?" she asked one more time.

"Send it, Alice," Kyra sighed, looking exhausted, but determined.

With a few strokes of her tiny fingers, the information went out. Everywhere. At that point, it was a waiting game to see not only the public's reaction, but Preston's, as well.

~oOo~

"S-So...h-how o-old a-are y-you, M-Mommy?" Bethy stuttered, crawling up in my lap as we all sat in front of the fire.

"Old," I stated with a laugh. "That's all you need worry about," I told her, and she giggled, breaking into a yawn.

We'd been out there for hours, eating, laughing, and basically letting shit go. After Kyra's announcement went out, we shut down the office for the night, because we weren't really finding anything but dead ends. Edward had guided me outside, sat me down in a chair, and told me that my "sweet ass didn't need to move from that spot for the rest of the damn night." He'd said that it was my birthday, and he was going to spoil me, dammit.

Kyra sat on a lounger, picking at her guitar, and this time, I could tell she truly needed it. I was pretty sure she was worried about the her fans' reactions to her statements, but we weren't letting her look at it for the moment, just in case the public took it negatively. She was telling the truth, and she needed to focus on that, and that alone.

Dinner had been amazing. Edward and Alec had worked the grill like magic, searing steaks and potatoes, not to mention corn on the cob for the kids. Just for fun, they'd sent Eleazar off to the market for seafood, creating the most delicious kabobs.

Bethy snuggled in closer to me, turning her head to watch Kyra. My daughter loved to lay tummy to tummy with me, her little fingers playing with my hair.

"Hey, my girls," Edward crooned, kneeling beside us. He'd just taken Sammy off to bed, because he'd practically fallen asleep in his plate. Apparently, "splorin'" with Poppy was a tiresome activity, because all the kids were pretty quiet.

"Hi, Daddy," she sighed, smiling up at him and reaching for his face.

He kissed every last finger, only to drop a pretty loud raspberry to the palm of her hand, just to hear her giggle. "You look sleepy, little sweetness," he noted to her softy, tilting his head just a bit.

"No bed yet," she begged him, sitting up a bit. "Please?"

I shook my head at him, because I was loving just a little bit of girl time with her.

He grinned, leaning in to kiss both our foreheads. "Well, let me in, then..."

Bethy and I giggled at him, and we sat forward enough for him to slip in behind me on the lounger, wrapping his arms around us. I snuggled back against my husband's chest, loving the feel of him surrounding the two of us with warm arms and strong legs, because I wasn't sure there was a safer, more comfortable place to be. Bethy sat up a bit, playing with the drawstrings of my hoodie. I could tell she was tired, but she was way too content to upset with bedtime.

As conversations continued around us, I reached up and ran my fingers through Bethy's long hair. Her sweet little naughty smile curled up her face as she gazed past me to her daddy.

"What did you get Mommy for her birfday, Daddy?" she asked him, and his chuckle shook us both.

"It's a secret," he whispered back, shushing her with a finger to his lips. She grinned, but he told her, "I can't tell you if I haven't told Mommy yet."

"Dad-dy," she drawled out, rolling her eyes, but giggling at the same time. "You hafta do it before midnight. After midnight, it won't be her birfday anymore."

I laughed softly, pulling her close so I could kiss her cheek. "It's okay, pretty girl. I don't mind waiting."

She huffed, shaking her head and giving her father a scowl. "I couldn't wait for pwesents. Dat's mean, Daddy."

"Don't I know it," he laughed back to her, placing a hand flat on the top of her head and running it down to her back. "You've never had to wait for presents."

She shook her head vehemently, looking over at Kyra when Emmett and Kurt started making requests. Soft notes wafted over and around the fire, causing conversations to come to a stop. Her voice was soft, beautiful, and a touch sad as she sang something about finding that perfect, sweet love, only having to let it go. Bethy squirmed closer, laying her head on my chest with her forehead pressed to my neck and her head turned toward Kyra. I wrapped my arms all the way around her, dropping kisses to the top of her head as Edward played with her little fingers. And for just a brief moment, it felt like we were back at home, all snuggled on our couch in front of the TV, because there were many nights that we'd all piled onto the sofa together.

Edward shifted, bending his leg at the knee, and I couldn't help but rub his thigh. He stopped me by picking up my hand and bringing it to his lips, leaving a long, slow kiss to my palm, only to ghost his lips to the inside of my wrist, where he let just a hint of his tongue sneak out and have a taste of my skin. My whole body reacted to just that single, simple gesture. My head fell back to his shoulder, and his lips met my my cheek.

"I think it's time for your present, love," he whispered, and suddenly, I could feel his whole body shift behind me.

It was like his entire being was calling to me. Maybe we were on the same page, but all the playing around for the camera we'd done the day before and my breakfast in bed that morning just about had me aching for him. It was going on several days since I'd had him to myself, since we hadn't just fallen into bed mentally and physically exhausted at the end of the day.

With a quick glance to see that Bethy was asleep, I turned my head to nuzzle his jaw. "What is it?" I whispered.

He chuckled low and sexy. "You'll see. Go tuck our girl in and meet me at the side door of the kitchen."

I had to laugh, because he sounded like he was on one of his missions. "Will this message self-destruct?" I giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Only if you don't hurry, sweetness," he growled into my ear, leaving a biting kiss to my earlobe.

Carefully, I sat up, keeping my sleeping girl in my arms. When I stood, calls of "Happy Birthday!" rang out from the fire, and I gave them a wave and a thank you. I took the stairs slowly, finding the room that Bethy and Abby was sharing, the latter of whom was already out for the night. I slipped off my little girl's shoes, loving the fact that today's color was blue, because she knew it was my favorite. It didn't take long to get her ready for bed, because she was slightly awake when I pulled on her pajamas and she was able to slip her arms in herself. Tucking her in under the covers, I pressed a long, slow kiss to her forehead and brushed her hair from her face, telling her that I loved her and to have sweet dreams.

I made my way back down the stairs, only to find a pacing lion in the kitchen. Why he looked nervous, I had no idea, but his eyes were dark, deadly when they locked onto mine. He quickly closed the distance between us, his hands threading into my hair. His mouth was on mine before I could register it, but I wasn't complaining one bit. Moaning shamelessly, I wound my arms around his neck, pressing my entire body against his. I wanted to wrap myself around him, lose myself in him. It seemed that he knew that, because strong, firm hands skimmed down my back to my ass. Suddenly, I found myself plopped down on the kitchen counter with a heavily panting Edward stepping between my legs.

I completely forgot where I was for a brief moment, because our hands went everywhere all at one time. Mine shot underneath his sweatshirt, relishing taut muscles over abs and shoulder blades and pecs. Edward's tugged and pulled at the zipper of my hoodie, dragging tongue, lips, and teeth down my throat to my collarbone, where he let out the most amazing sound – a cross between a growl and a moan.

Laughter spilled in from the deck. I pushed and pulled at him until his mouth relented from its assault on my neck back to my mouth, and our tongues met without preamble, licking, swirling, claiming. We were losing our shit pretty fucking quickly, but I couldn't help but lock my legs around his waist, bringing his now hard as steel arousal in contact exactly where I needed it, which only caused me to cry out.

"Edward," I breathed against his lips.

"Christ," he panted, pressing his forehead to mine as he squeezed his eyes closed tightly for just a second. "We need to get the fuck out of here," he grunted, casting a glance over his shoulder toward the glow of the bonfire out back, "or I'm going to take you right fucking here, be damned of who walks in."

I grinned, running my fingers through his hair. "Mm," I hummed against his lips. "Happy Birthday to _me_," I teased him with a giggle.

"You have no idea, sweetness," he chuckled darkly, shaking his head slowly to clear it. He let out a long, slow breath. "I've needed you alone all damn day..."

He gently lifted me down off of the counter, setting me onto my feet. Linking my fingers with his, he tugged me toward the side door, giving one last glance toward everyone else.

"Is this some super secret thing?" I asked, laughing at his actions.

"Yes," he said with a grin, giving me a wink. "Just hush, and come on."

He quietly led me out the door and out into the yard, but instead of aiming toward the cars like I'd thought he would, he veered toward the beach. I wasn't sure where we were going, though I knew the property was pretty damn big. The sound of the ocean met my ears as we got closer, and I couldn't help but take in the sight of the bright as hell moon reflecting off of the water. It glimmered and shifted with each wave, and sea spray sparkled like glitter with each crash to the shore and rocks.

"God, that's so beautiful," I whispered aloud, but was suddenly wrapped in strong arms again, pressed into a palm tree.

"_You're_ beautiful. Don't you ever fucking forget it," he growled low, his face as fierce as it was in the kitchen. "A-And I-I s-swear t-to G-God, I-I n-need t-to g-get y-you wh-where w-we're g-going, and fucking fast," he rambled, kissing me into oblivion against that tree with soft, wet lips and sexy hums that rumbled through to my chest.

He left me breathless, still tasting him on my tongue and slowly melting into a puddle of goo. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, but he stopped me. Fuck, he was driving me crazy. I wanted to climb him like a fucking mountain, and every time he kissed me, he'd then stop us.

"Edward," I whined when he tugged me away from the tree and along in the sand again. I was unable to find it in me to care, but fuck, I just wanted him, and at this point, I'd take anything.

"Soon, baby. I promise," he panted. He came to a complete stop in front of what looked like a small cave, but it was what was inside the cave that caused me to freeze.

My eyes barely believed what was in front of me. It was like a dream, a photograph of something not real. The alcove of the cave was lit by a small campfire, but behind it were piles of pillows, blankets, and mosquito netting. The colors were bright pinks, oranges, and golds, almost Middle Eastern in style.

"Oh, Edward... How did you do this?" I whispered, not really expecting an answer.

"I-I h-had h-help," he sputtered softly, leaning against the cave wall and shoving his hands into his pockets, like he was fighting touching me. "Do you like it? The only thing you said you wanted was time alone...and this was the only thing I could think of..." He rambled like he couldn't explain quickly enough, and his tell of nerves showed the second his hand left his pocket and shot to tug on his hair.

I stepped into the cave slowly, taking it all in. He'd created a getaway, an oasis in the middle of this messed up case. And he'd done it simply because I'd asked for time alone with him. He knew I didn't want for anything, that presents weren't all that important to me, so he'd gone out of his way to give me the only thing I'd mentioned. I smiled, shaking my head, because I could distinctly remember that very same man telling me once that he had no idea what he was doing when it came to relationships. As I eyed the bucket of ice that had a bottle of champagne sticking up out of it, tears stung my eyes, because he may have said he didn't know a thing about relationships, but he knew _every-fucking-thing_ about me.

Spinning to face him, I swallowed to get my voice back. "Jesus, baby... this is just..._perfect_," I whispered, watching as pure, unadulterated relief washed over his face.

"Yeah?" he asked, his mouth quirking up into a sweet, yet vulnerable smile.

"Oh yeah," I half-sniffled, half-giggled. I nodded, walking to him. "How long can we stay?"

He huffed a small, light laugh. "If you want...all night," he whispered, pulling me to him and sweeping his lips across mine. "Or until the fire dies..." he purred, nuzzling my nose with his – up one side and down the other – all while his hands ghosted down to my ass. "Or..." he rumbled, nipping softly at my lips, his teeth dragging over my bottom one. "Or maybe just until I render you unable to walk..."

My whole body shuddered, but God, I wanted it. All of it.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing to the pile of pillows as he grabbed the bottle of champagne out of the ice, "and we'll really celebrate your birthday, sweetness."

**A/N... Right, probably the cruelest cliffie I've ever left you with. Lol But trust me, it's worth the wait.  
><strong>

**So a few dead ends, a little bit more knowledge, and Kyra is finding comfort around that crazy group of people. Can't say that I blame her, really. They have a way of taking the really harsh shit and removing the sting out of it just with humor and teasing. And you gotta love Daddy C with the hot car present! LOL**

**I know you're not stupid, so you can totally figure out that the next chapter comes with a LEMON WARNING. Yeah...sigh...the cave. Follow me on Twitter and I'll be posting some rather interesting pic teases for chapter 16. ;)**

**I need to thank JenRar for beta'ing this for me, and for getting all swoony along with me, because a needy Mercward is just...yeah. Huge thanks to GooberLou for helping me crop this one. It totally worked out better this way. And to MedusaInNY for all things bloggy. ;) **

**The next chapter is done and off to be beta'd, so the next posting is going to be Sunday. I hope to hear what you think. Until Sunday... Later. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N... Hee Hee... So I guess I don't have to tell you guys what's coming up. So yeah... a LEMON WARNING is in order. But, as I have a tendency to do, I have mixed the good with the...not so good. Some of you have guessed that this is the calm before the storm. Hmm...yeah...a bit. **

**So...Where were we? Oh yeah. The Cave. ;) Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 16

**BELLA**

"_Sit," he ordered, pointing to the pile of pillows as he grabbed the bottle of champagne out of the ice, "and we'll really celebrate your birthday, sweetness."_

~oOo~

I kicked off my sneakers, not wanting to mess up the perfection that was in front of me, but the pillows, the blankets, they looked so very inviting. I settled down, leaning against some pillows and the cave wall, gazing up at Edward.

He handed me a glass of champagne, only to turn around and kick his own shoes off. As much as I wanted him, as much as my body and lips were still stinging with his kisses from just mere minutes before, I couldn't help but give into him.

Edward sat down beside me, stretching his long legs out and crossing one ankle over the other. "Happy Birthday, love," he whispered, touching his glass to mine.

Grinning, I took a sip and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you." I pulled back to look around, shaking my head again. "Okay, spill, Cullen," I teased him. "Where did you get all of this?"

He laughed, glancing around at his own handiwork, only to turn back to me. "Some of it was in the garage," he said, reaching up to tug at the mosquito netting. "This stuff..." he murmured, his brow furrowing a bit as he poked at a pillow. "This was in the closet in the laundry room. I guess it was leftovers or some shit from when they decorated the house."

Warm lips pressed to my neck when my head fell back with my laugh. My giggles came out in snorts as I gazed over at him, because the mere idea that he'd gone to this much trouble was not only so very fucking sweet, but really funny. The fact that he was keeping it secret made it even cuter, because he was saving the both of us from relentless teasing. He'd only trusted two men to help him.

"Alec and Jasper?" I asked, smirking up at him before taking another sip of champagne.

Edward grinned and nodded, shrugging one shoulder. "Alec started it, because he asked what I was giving you, and I explained what you wanted. When I told him that I thought it was impossible to get away, he agreed, but he helped come up with this. We found the place on our first perimeter run together. Jasper added the fire and the netting."

My brow furrowed at how disappointed he sounded at not being able to give me what I wanted. "It's really beautiful, Edward," I sighed, looking around again. "But I'd have been okay with just...locking the bedroom door for the night."

He turned onto his side, setting his glass aside and cupping my face. "I know, baby," he stated softly, rubbing his finger along my cheekbone. "I just... Things have been so stupid and crazy. This case and Kyra's behavior... I just wanted to show you that I wanted the same thing. Just...this," he murmured, motioning between us. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, love. Fucking nothing."

I set my own glass down into the sand, wriggling closer to him, because I could tell that he'd missed just..._being_ with me. We'd been overwhelmed with Kyra's actions and what we'd thought was her attraction to him. For weeks, we'd been so damn busy just trying to keep her safe and find the threats against her to stop them, and we'd been surrounded by crew, family, kids. Since the very beginning of our relationship, we'd always battled fears, attraction, and issues behind a closed door. We'd valued our privacy. Due to my own fears and scars, we'd had to take things so very fucking slowly, talking everything out step by step, and I was absolutely certain that was what made us so damn strong together.

And we hadn't done any of that since the very start of this case.

We'd talked about our faith in each other, Kyra's attraction, their past, and the case itself, but we hadn't talked about _us_. Squirming as close to him as I could get, we lay face to face on the stack of pillows, a strong, warm arm pulling me closer by my waist.

"I've missed you," I sighed, pressing my forehead to his and fighting my tears, because this is what I'd truly wanted since he'd asked me what I wanted for my birthday – uninterrupted quality time with him.

"Me, too, sweetness," he crooned back, holding me that much closer.

So we just started...talking. About everything – the kids, the crew, Mickey's pregnancy, and just...life. It was healing and fun, filled with soft laughs, even softer kisses, and traveling hands. The only thing we didn't discuss was the damn case, but there was something bugging me in the back of my mind. Not the case, but Kyra herself.

So after a little while, I finally asked the one question I wasn't sure anyone had bothered to stop and ask him. "How are you dealing with Kyra being around us all the time?"

Long, knowing fingers reached up to tug my hoodie's zipper down slowly. Once it was open all the way, his hand slipped inside, rubbing up and down my side and toying with the hem of my t-shirt.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut again, his brow furrowing in what I'd define as anger. "At first, I hated it," he started, his voice smooth, soft, and tentative. "I mean, she's a fucking blatant reminder of my past, you know? And I never wanted you to think that there was ever any..._thing_ still there."

Smiling, I cupped his face, tracing my fingers along his sharp jaw line. The stiff hairs of his stubble tickled the pads of my fingers, his jaw clenching under my touch. "We had that discussion a long time ago. The whole world can see how you look at your kids...and me."

He laughed, kissing me quickly. "I'm an owned man," he sighed dramatically, shaking his head. "Nothing matters outside the three of you, I swear to fucking God."

Reaching up, I ran my fingers through his hair, just to give him some sort of comfort, because his smile fell quickly.

"Guilt was next," he groaned. "I felt like shit that she was there, even worse when it seemed like she still felt something for me, and more for her being shoved in your face. I kept thinking that if the roles were reversed and this was say... I don't know... that guy you dated in Virginia..."

"Jack," I provided, because he was obviously talking about the short term relationship that I'd had at Quantico. I'd told Edward about Jack the day we first admitted we loved each other.

"Whatever," he growled, rolling his eyes at my giggle. "If it was _Jack_, I wasn't sure I could've acted as..._gracefully_ as you have."

"I put a gun to her head, Edward," I sighed, shaking my head at my loss of temper, at my inability to recognize that what Kyra had been going through was so very similar to what I'd experienced – only worse.

"I would have pulled the fucking trigger, Isabella," he countered firmly, only to grimace at how awful that sounded, but he was only being honest. He despised even the thought of someone touching me against my will. He'd never allow it again. "Now I look at her..."

Edward was quiet for so long that I thought he wasn't going to finish, but he sighed deeply, pressing a long, slow kiss to my lips. He did it one more time before starting again, only in a different direction.

"She's so broken, Bella," he said softly. "And I hate that I may have...contributed to that in some way back then. Her panic, her fear... And I just...blew her off."

"Hey," I soothed him. "You didn't know it then, baby. She didn't want you to know." I sat up, curling my legs underneath me. "I believe this very smart man once told me that I wasn't broken...just bruised," I whispered, cupping his chin so he'd meet my eyes, and he nodded when he realized that the very smart man was him. "Kyra is very, very bruised, Edward. More so than I was, I think. But if you really look at her, she's learned to cope. She's just got to learn to cope with the _acceptance_ of what happened. No more hiding it. That's...hard. I only hid my feelings for weeks. She's been hiding hers for _years_."

Nodding, he sat up to face me. "I don't see her as a former lover, baby. She doesn't even remind me of that same girl... At first, she did, but not now. I see her as an acquaintance, someone we're helping out. I'm not sure I ever really knew her. She's...different."

"Right now," I started, making sure my voice was firm. "Right now...she's her real self. She's stripped down to nothing, so who you are looking at now is truly who Kyra is. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even recognize herself." I leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "And Edward... baby, _you_ aren't the same man. That's a fact. To be honest, you two are strangers now."

"Good," he huffed, pulling me to his lap so I was straddling his thighs. He cupped my face, only to slide his hands down to my shoulders. Pushing at my hoodie, he helped me shrug out of it. "Strangers is good, because there's nothing about me, my past, my entire being that I won't tell you. Nothing that could change the way I feel about you...about my family." Once I was free of my sweatshirt, he cupped my face again, bringing my lips to his for a soft, but brief kiss. "N-Nothing a-about m-me w-was w-worth sh-shit b-before I-I f-found y-you i-in th-that b-basement, B-Bella. I fucking mean it. And I don't want to talk about her anymore. Just for one night, let me just have you."

I smiled softly at the sweet mixture that made up my Edward. The sputtering uncertainty, the firm vow, and the fierce, but loving gaze as he looked up at me through his so very beautiful long eyelashes. The deep green of his eyes was sincere as the firelight glimmered in them.

Unzipping his sweatshirt, I forced it off of his shoulders, leaving him in a wife-beater undershirt. I could've groaned aloud at just what the shadows and dancing light of the fire did not only to the muscles of his chest and arms, but how dark and sexy it made the ink appear on his bicep. I traced a finger along a few curls of the tattoo, only to lock eyes back with him. He was so fucking gorgeous, I could barely breathe. Or maybe it was because I'd missed just working shit out together. I wasn't sure.

"You'll always have me, baby. I swear, that will never change," I told him, my voice barely above a whisper, because it didn't need to be; his patience was hanging by a thread for me to say something. "And this is _my_ birthday, Edward," I teased him with narrowed eyes. "You don't make the calls. I get to have you..."

With a sexy as hell soft growl, his fingers threaded themselves into my hair at the base of my skull as he brought my forehead to his. "Tell me what you want, Bella. Tell me...and it's all fucking yours."

My breathing picked up, because my want for him practically tripled. "I want to finish what we started at breakfast, what we were doing in the kitchen a few minutes ago...not to mention that poor palm tree out there."

Edward's face quirked up into my favorite smile – all crooked and sensual, filled with deadly carnal promises that he had every intention of keeping tonight. "I want to take my time with you," he stated softly, his voice deep, husky, and so very sexy.

I nodded, completely unable to keep my hands off of his gorgeous face. Slipping up his arm and over his tattoo, I placed a hand flat on the side of his face as I leaned in to kiss him. Instead of the frenzy that had overtaken us before we got out to the cave, this time, we were slow, almost languid. Suddenly realizing that we had at least until sun up to drown ourselves in each other, I whimpered, rolling my hips over his.

Turning my head, my hand gripped a fistful of his undershirt, pulling him as close as I could get him, but I wanted skin. His skin. All of it. I wanted to run my hands all over him, so I pulled back, pressing my forehead to his and panting heavily. Grasping his face, I kissed him hard, only to pull back again.

"Stand up," I ordered, slipping slowly off of his lap and getting to my feet.

Edward's smirk was in place as he stood before me, but his brow was furrowed in curiosity. I wasn't sure what I wanted to touch on him first – his steel hard arousal that was trapped behind denim, or his torso that seemed to be twitching from his pecs to his abs under my stare.

Grabbing the front of his undershirt, I tugged him to me, whispering, "Off... Take it off."

Muscle after rolling muscle writhed as he reached back, grasped the fabric, and yanked the shirt off over his head. He tossed it down to the side, waiting for my next command as his hands opened and closed slowly. I knew he wanted to touch, that he wanted his turn next, and I also knew that once he got his opportunity, I didn't stand a chance, because he could render me fucking useless with his words alone. Never mind what his hands, mouth, and body could do to me. But at the moment, I wanted to play.

I stepped up to him, ghosting my hands up his chest, across his strong shoulders, and over his nipples, humming in approval when his moan met my ears and his arms wrapped around my waist to pull me closer. Leaning in, I skimmed my nose along his skin, breathing in the scent of fire, ocean air, and something floral that had to have been from changing Sammy. The latter of those scents made me smile against his chest, opening my mouth to leave a long, slow kiss to his Air Force ink, while my fingers traced the Cullen crest on his arm blindly. Just knowing it was there, knowing what it looked like when he braced himself over me was enough to make me sigh in want, dragging my teeth lightly over his Adam's apple.

"God, I want you," I breathed, shaking my head as I finally met his lips again at the same time as my hand roamed lower and lower, finally finding the sweet, sweet trail of hair just above the button of his jeans. I couldn't help but drag my thumb up and down it teasingly. "I don't even know where to start, baby," I admitted with a bit of a soft laugh against his mouth, which instantly curled at the corners into a smile.

"Mm, you're doing just fine, sweetness," he crooned, his hips bucking slightly against my hand.

His fingers immediately tickled the edges of my t-shirt, but I backed away, giving him a wry smile and a shake to my head. "Not yet, handsome," I giggled, reaching for the button of his jeans and tugging it open.

"Bella..." he protested, but chuckled darkly at the same time. "I want to see you..."

"Uh uh." I shook my head, locking eyes with dark, barely there green, and needy. "_My_ birthday, Edward. And if you're my present, then I'm so playing with my toy..."

An unabashedly sexy, sweet, and slightly amused smile spread over his face like the sun rising in the morning. It was crooked and all things naughty, but it was also surrendering, too. His shoulders slumped just a bit, until the sound of his zipper opening met the air. Slipping my hands inside both his jeans and his boxer-briefs, I pushed at them until he relented and kicked out of them.

"Fuck," I hissed, shaking my head slowly at the sight before me, unable to not lick my lips in want of him.

Every dip, muscle, curve, and extremity was highlighted and shadowed in all the right places, due to the flickering fire. He was better than the statue of David, because standing proudly at attention was his cock, already leaking from the tip.

"I'm dying here, sweetness," he growled, pulling me to him suddenly and trapping his arousal between us. "Can't you fucking tell?"

I smirked up at him, pulling out of his arms. "Lay down," I ordered, pointing to our pile of silk blankets and pillows, because I truly just wanted to see his pure perfection laying in the middle of it all, but I was also going to give him something in return.

He did as I asked, frustrated sigh included, and he stretched out in front of me on his back. Reaching for the edge of my t-shirt, I tugged it off, tossing it down with his clothes. A wicked grin spread across his face as his tongue dragged across his bottom lip as I flicked open the button of my jeans. Kicking out of them, I reached behind my back for the clasp of my bra.

"Oh fuck, not yet, beautiful," he begged, his eyes raking over every inch of me. "Christmas came early, I see," he chuckled darkly, but it was his hand from which I was unable tear my eyes away.

As Edward took in red lace and satin, I watched with an aching need as his strong hand wrapped around his cock. His bicep, his ink – both on his chest and arm – and his forearm, all flexed and rolled with his movements over himself. Long fingers were wrapped around what I knew for a fact was silky steel and heat.

"I want to touch you...just like _that_," he stated, his eyes fierce as he gazed up at me, finally meeting my own hungry stare. "Okay? Please?"

I knew my scars were there, but rarely gave them much thought when Edward and I were together like this, because he never looked at them. He never flinched away, and he never forgot to kiss at least one. Walking to him and standing over him, I knelt down, straddling his stomach.

Bracing my hands on his shoulders, I pressed my forehead to his, but looked down between us to watch his hand leave his shaft and immediately cup my sex possessively.

"Mm, baby," he purred, using his free had to ghost over my breasts. "You must be..._very happy_ with your birthday gift," he mused aloud, licking his lips.

"I am," I conceded in a whisper, leaning down to his ear, because I was ready for him to take control, to let loose that sexy as hell mouth of his and touch me fucking everywhere, and I knew just what to say to make him snap. "Watching you touch yourself makes me...mmm, very _wet_, baby."

Edward hummed that he'd heard me, but locked eyes with me as his fingers swept slowly, softly over the damp fabric of my underwear. Lips glided softly over mine when a low moan escaped me, causing my mouth to fall open. Trailing his fingers down my spine, over my ass, to my leg, he hitched it higher.

"_Your_ hand is good, too," he admitted, pulling my body flush over his, his hands gripping my ass and grinding me over him. "Your mouth is better," he continued, rolling his hips up just to hear my intake of breath when his tip hit me just right, even through the material of my underwear. "But nothing beats this beautiful pussy, love," he said, slipping his hands farther over my ass so that they were between my legs, his fingers caressing me through saturated satin from behind.

I moaned shamelessly when fingers dipped, swirled, and teased my center, my clit, and my other entrance all while warm, wet kisses were being given to my neck and the soft spot just below my ear. Purposefully stinging my skin with the stubble of his upper lip or chin, he'd follow right behind with a swirling tongue to take the sensation away.

"Edward," I breathed, sitting up a bit so I could truly grind over him, my head falling back when his hands didn't stop touching me between my legs.

"Turn around," he ordered huskily. "Take this stuff off, and then bring that sweet ass back to me," he added, tugging on my underwear at the hip.

I did as he'd asked, straddling him again with my back to his face. Firm, yet gentle hands pulled at my hips, swiftly bringing me back so that I had to brace my hands on his thighs. I felt lips, tongue, and teeth trail up the back of my thigh to the cheeks of my ass as he spread me open. Fingers joined in, touching both entrances as Edward suckled at my clit. I was lost to him, barely able to remember to breathe as he held my hips still to keep me from grinding over his face shamelessly. Everything he was doing to me caused me to gasp, whimper, and my whole body to start to wind tight – the scrape of stubble across the inside of my thigh, the grip of firm hands cupping my ass. Teeth, tongue, thumbs, fingers, hums, and licks all seemed to be happening at once.

As he drank from me, his cock twitched in front of me, and I couldn't help but drag my tongue over it, relishing the flavor of the pearl colored bead at the tip. Wrapping my hand around him, I braced myself on just one arm. Edward moaned against me, causing my whole body to clench one time. Hard. But he pulled away, attaching his mouth to the inside of my thigh and sucking hard, leaving a stinging love bite.

"Uh uh, love," he rasped, kissing the spot once more, before licking me from one end to the other. "Don't touch, or this will all be over too soon. Come for me, Bella," he commanded, his voice somehow attached directly to my clit, because as soon as his words stopped and his mouth met my center again, my body completely shattered.

Edward rode out my spasms that didn't want to stop, pressing fingers, nose, and tongue in all the right places in order to make me cry out, almost pulling away, because it was just too much. My skin, my throbbing center, and my very bones were now overly sensitive. Sitting up and slipping me down his body, he held me close with my back to his chest as a post-coital shiver wracked my frame. His hands soothed, his arms tightened around me, but his voice didn't stop.

"I love it when all I can see is this sweet thing in front of my face," he whispered in my ear, dragging his teeth across my neck and spreading my legs wider over his. "Open wider for me, sweetness." With flat palms, he skimmed up the inside of my legs, just shy of my apex, and my whole body shuddered again. "I didn't want to come in your mouth. I want to come in here," he stated, smiling against my ear when my whole body quaked as he cupped me possessively again.

"Edward, please," I begged, not really knowing what I was begging for, because he'd give me anything.

My head fell back to his shoulder when he skimmed his hand up my torso, between my breast, and then swirled his fingers over each nipple, just to watch them tighten up even more than they already were.

"What do you want next, love? How do you want your..._toy_ to take you?" he growled low in my ear as my whole body writhed over him. "From behind, so I can taste the sweat on your back?" he asked, moaning when his cock slipped between my folds, making me gasp. "Maybe just like this?" He lifted me slightly, using his hips to slip just inside my entrance and back out. "Or do you want to be on top, baby? I don't mind..."

"Fuck," I half-whined, half-moaned, because he was killing me. Just his voice. Just his mere suggestions. But I didn't want any of those things. I wanted to see his face over mine. I wanted to watch his eyes as they never left mine. I wanted to watch _him_ watch _me_, gazing down at me like nothing else mattered, because when Edward made love to me, the world could end, and we wouldn't hear a thing.

"Please, tell me, baby..."

"Christ... Edward, make love to me," I finally was able to blurt out. "Please..." I begged, and my request was instantly cut off because he flipped us, and I found myself on my back with my favorite face looming over my own.

"Like this?" he verified, bracing his elbows on either side of my head.

Only able to nod, I wrapped everything about me around him, feeling almost emotionally wrecked due to wanting him so badly. One arm snaked around his neck, the other to his ass. My legs were everywhere, up and down, tangling with his, over his ass, and around his waist.

Edward's mouth descended on mine, and he kissed me slowly, deeply, claiming my mouth with his tongue. His thumbs sweetly caressed either side of my face as we both turned our heads at the same time. He slowed the kiss down, taking my top lip, and then my bottom, and I opened my eyes to see his heavy-lidded, lust-glazed gaze on my face.

Grasping his face and kissing him once again, I panted, "God, baby. I love you so much."

"Love you," he breathed right back, skimming a hand down my side in order to lift my hip. "Happy birthday, Bella..." he whispered, and he slid home deep inside of me.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

A sweet whimper caught my ears, and I turned from rebuilding the fire to make sure my girl was okay. A tiny shiver wracked her frame, but she snuggled farther down into the blankets.

As usual, I was up before the sun, but I didn't want to disturb Bella, because I'd kept her up most of the night – not that she was complaining, but fuck, if we hadn't needed it. Since the beginning of this fucked up case, we hadn't really had time for each other. Not that things were bad between us, but I simply just fucking missed her. Like crazy. I just wanted one damn night where we weren't worried about someone hearing us, the kids walking in, or where we were. I needed her laugh to let me know that she was okay, her smart as hell mind to soothe the shit that had been bugging my ass, and I needed her sexy as fuck voice calling my name unrestrained. And I'd received all that and more.

I glanced back over at her as I stood up, brushing my hands off on my jeans. It was all I could do not to strip back down and take her again, because remembering how she'd looked with firelight reflecting over every inch of her had been intoxicating. I also knew that we didn't have the time. We'd have to get back to the beach house soon, but I wanted her to sleep just a little bit more. When my girl shivered again, I got my ass back into gear to get the fire going again.

It wasn't really cold, but the breeze blowing in off the Pacific was damp, and I wasn't taking any chances, so I stepped out of the cave to find a few more pieces of firewood. I would put the damn thing out when we left, but for the moment, I'd just keep it going until she was ready to get up. Not wanting to go far, I stayed along the edge of the trees, pulling my phone out of my pocket to see if there were any messages. There weren't, so I snatched up a few dry pieces of wood and took them back to the cave.

I smiled, shaking my head when I saw that not only was my beautiful wife awake, but she'd found the card I'd made her, thanks to my commanding little five-year-old. Her sweet giggle met my ears as I knelt down to stoke the campfire.

"Hush, sweetness," I laughed, shaking my head. "She made me make it."

Bella held the blankets up around her, her sleep-ravaged hair spilling down around her shoulders beautifully, but she also held up piece of construction paper that had my hand traced on it. Bethy had forced my hand down onto the page and taken a blue crayon around it.

"I'm sure she did, but I guarantee that she didn't make you write exactly where you'd like this hand," she laughed, falling back to the pillows. "God, baby. You're shameless."

"I am. And I'm pretty sure I accomplished at least eighty percent of those places just last night," I told her, crawling to her and bracing myself over her. I waggled my eyebrows at her, just to hear her sweet laughter start all over again as she studied the paper. "I also can't help that I'm a fucking sucker for tiny commanding brunettes," I sighed dramatically, raising my eyebrow up at her, because she was one of them.

"Ninety-five percent," she murmured, setting the page down. "That's a great..._score_."

I laughed, shaking my head at her pun on words. "Indeed, sweetness," I murmured against her lips. "A very nice score, if I do say so myself."

"Thank you for last night," she said, tracing my face with her fingers. "Actually, thank you for all day yesterday."

Smiling, I quickly kissed her again. "Always," I simply said, because she didn't need to thank me. I'd do anything she asked of me just to see that sweet smile, hear that happy laugh.

"I want to drive your car," I growled, pressing my forehead to hers, chuckling with her.

"Maybe," she teased with narrowed eyes. "We'll see. If you're good..."

"Humph," I scowled dramatically. "I'm pretty sure I was _good_, sweetness," I purred in her ear. "How many?"

"Mm," she hummed, giggling a little. "I believe it was four, but I wasn't sure I could think straight toward the end."

"Can you walk, love?"

"Probably not," she laughed, her head falling back to the pillows.

Our laughter died when my phone went off, my dad's ringtone echoing in the small cave. I sat back on my heels, snatching the damn thing out of my pocket.

"Yeah, Dad," I sighed, watching as Bella sat up in front of me. I reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Where the hell are you?" he growled.

"Bella and I took a perimeter walk this morning," I lied smoothly, winking at my girl.

"Okay, well, hurry back. There are some really fucked up news reports on the TV," he stated, and I could almost see him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Damn, what happened?" I asked, standing up and starting to put out our fire, which caused Bella to reach quickly for her clothes. I turned the phone on speaker so she could listen with me.

"Robert Reynolds is now missing," he stated, almost without any emotion to his voice.

Bella gasped as she slipped her shirt over her head. The loss of the vision of her sweet skin was almost fucking depressing. I wasn't sure I'd ever be satisfied when it came to her.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked, but Bella seemed to know, because they both answered the question at the same time.

"The producer that Kyra dated a few years ago."

~oOo~

The house was in a frenzy by the time we stepped through the back door. Luckily, Kyra and Cassie weren't up yet, but the crew was, and the office was a beehive of fucking activity. Esme offered us cups of coffee as we breezed through the kitchen, and we thanked her, joining the room.

Up in the corner, the TV was on with the volume low, the channel set to an all news station, where what looked to be the camera of an ATM played security footage of a tall, older man being led away by someone with a hood over their head. It seemed his kidnapper was well aware of the camera, but that didn't stop him from forcing something into the man's side.

"Damn," Gator hissed, pacing back and forth. "Kyra's gonna flip the fuck out when she sees this shit."

"Yeah, probably," Bella agreed, grimacing when he spun to look at her, but she was immediately in work mode, turning to the crew. "Alice, get me everything you can on that video. I don't care if you have to hack their network to do it," she stated, pointing up to the TV, and the pixie waved a hand at her, because she was probably already on it. "Mack, call Wes. Get everything he can tell you about this shit. I want to know where that video was taken, where Reynolds had been all day, and what exactly he was doing at an ATM at one o'clock in the morning." Mack nodded, pulling out her phone and leaving the room. "Kurt, what's the word with Kyra's announcement?"

He fucking grinned, spinning his computer around. "She is a freaking hero!" he gushed, shrugging a shoulder. "Most of her fans think she's telling the truth, that she was brave for admitting it now, and they fully support her decision to seclude herself away. Of course, there are a few skeptics, but that seems to be the media, not the public. Media whores suck."

I snorted, but nodded once in agreement.

"Bells," Mickey called from the end of the table, holding up the key. She was slightly green, but holding up fairly well, considering she couldn't guzzle coffee like she used to. "Safety deposit box. Alice and I found it this morning. Ike has a small bank account at Riverside Mutual; the fee for the box came out of his account automatically every month. It's a smaller bank near his house. The accounts are frozen, but Wes is trying to get us into the box."

"If he can't, we'll just...go," I stated, shrugging a shoulder and raising an eyebrow at Bella when she snickered, which caused Kurt to bark a laugh.

"I figured you'd say that," she laughed, shaking her head. "Slow down there, Mission Impossible. I don't want to rob a bank if I don't have to."

Grinning, I shrugged again and took a seat next to Jasper, who was scanning over a map online, occasionally glancing up at the wall where Bella had one posted.

"Fucker's got an agenda. I just can't see it, yet," he muttered, giving me a side glance.

"I do," a voice rumbled from the doorway, and we all spun to see Eleazar studying the map with Alec and Felix beside him. Esme hovered in the background. He jammed a finger on the map of California, turning to the room. "So Ike raised his kid to be a killer. I'm sure if we interviewed people from his past, Preston's troubles started at a very young age, probably around the time that he was taken in by Ike. I'd be willing to bet we'd discover that neighborhood pets went missing, that he bullied children in school, but somewhere along the way, his sociopathic tendencies took over and he was able to hide that shit. From everyone."

He walked farther into the room, and we all gave him our attention. He was CIA, former Navy Seal, and had a sharp as hell outlook on things. He'd been quiet for most of the case, but that didn't mean his ass wasn't listening. To everything. He was like his sister that way; Esme could quietly observe a room full of people and tell you exactly what was going on with them at the end of the day.

"So Ike...abused Kyra," he huffed, sugar coating it, but I could see he carried the same disgust the rest of us did. "Preston probably always had a crush on her, most likely from the very second she moved in with them. And he watched his dad...learned from him. Ike was a dominant personality in the house, but now..._now_ things have changed. Preston is starting to come into his own, and it probably stems from his broken relationship with Kyra. Preston could take and take and take from his dad, but once he'd experienced something with the one person he'd always wanted, then the mere idea that his dad was still hurting Kyra was just too damn much."

Bella opened her mouth, but snapped it closed when he held up a finger.

"Wait, sweetheart," he said gently. "Here's your pattern. Up until a few weeks ago, Preston shadowed Kyra's every move. He knew her schedule, knew where she would be, and when she would be there." He jabbed his finger at the map, pointing out the arena, the TV station, and even Twi Tech's office. "When we changed her schedule, overwriting what he knew, he panicked. Then comes his father's arrest – an arrest for something he already knew his father was doing. So now he's got another problem, because I'd be willing to bet that Ike knew _all_ about his son's problems, and there is now a possibility that Dad will rat son out. Can't get to the girl if you're in jail for stalking...or worse, murder, because I'd bet a shit-ton of money that Preston killed Molly Parsons and Dad knew all about it. Maybe even helped him cover it up."

My eyebrows rose high, but fuck, if he wasn't onto something. "Okay, so if we're looking at it that way," I started, standing up from my chair and walking to the map, "then you're saying Ike didn't run. Preston took him."

"Oh, I know he did," El chuckled darkly, nodding slowly. "We'll never see Ike Raulson again – or if we do, he'll be deader than a doornail. Preston has finally submitted to his father for the last time."

"The pattern!" Bella gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth as she looked from the TV back to the map. "He's taking out every man that ever hurt Kyra."

"Bingo," El sang, smirking at her and pointing to the TV. "You'd better have a list of former boyfriends, because it looks like Preston's got one."

"Oh hell," I groaned, because all eyes fell to me instantly, but it was Bella's worried gaze that I addressed. "Don't you dare," I growled, pointing a finger at her. "There's nothing I can't handle, sweetness. Look around you."

"I know, but..." She groaned, rubbing her face. "We've put you _out there_, Edward!"

"Stop, stop, stop," Alice chanted, standing up. "Yes, we've put Edward out there, but he's just a face. I've never once released a name, or even the mere hint of one. And nothing can be traced. Please trust me. He's still the unknown."

Bella spun to Makenna, who was off the phone with Wes. "Talk to me, Mack."

"Wes said that he's working on the warrant for the safety deposit box, but we're not to hold our breaths, due to Ike's disappearance," she said with a grimace. "He also said that according to his men in L.A., Robert Reynolds was taken off the grid some time around noon. He was due for a lunch meeting and never showed."

"Preston's back in L.A.," Bella whispered, rubbing her temple. "He's already working on his list of men. That leaves two out there," she mumbled, and Makenna was already on her line of thinking, rushing to the wall with four pictures – Reynolds, myself, Jordan Nichols, and someone I didn't recognize.

Makenna tapped each picture. "Robert Reynolds, producer and now missing. Jordan Nichols, the director. Edward, of course. And Ryan Peters, the former English co-star."

"Movie?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that relationship was a staged ruse," Bella stated. "Still, I wonder if Preston knew that."

"If he did, it may not matter," Eleazer mused, rubbing his chin. "He'd still see the guy as a threat, someone that broke Kyra's heart. He's going to destroy everyone that ever touched her."

The room quieted down, but Gator continued to pace as he finally came to a standstill. "Can we do something? About those guys, I mean. Can we warn them? Send cops over? Anything? Nichols and Peters both have homes in L.A."

"Well, we're in luck, actually," Kurt stated, shrugging a shoulder. "Peters is back home in London. Something in theatre. It's a big deal or something, but Jordan Nichols..."

"What about Jordan?" we heard from the doorway, and we all froze, turning to see Kyra step into the room.

Esme and Cassie hovered behind her, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be the one to tell her what was going on. However, Gator took the lead with her. Stepping quickly to her, he forced her down into the closest chair.

"K, honey, I need you to stay calm," he said softly. "There have been a few...developments."

"Tell me," she whispered. "And what's wrong with Jordan?"

I flinched, because I could hear her panic already rising to the surface. I could also see that my very intuitive wife was right; Jordan Nichols was the one that Kyra had unfortunately had to let go, to push away. And she still loved him. It was written all over her face.

Bella stepped forward, sitting down beside her and taking one of her hands. "Robert Reynolds went missing yesterday."

Kyra gasped, frantically glancing between her and Gator. "Preston?"

"We think so," Gator said, still keeping a soothing tone to his voice. "Ike's still MIA, though."

"Kyra, stay with us," Esme crooned, kneeling at her feet. "There's no need to panic. We'll figure something out."

Kyra looked up at the wall, her eyes moving over the map, the pictures, and the pins that marked several spots along the west coast of the country. And suddenly, it hit her. Hard. She spun to me, tears streaking down her face.

"Edward, no," she sobbed, shaking her head. "I can't... He's threatening you? Jordan?"

I walked to her, kneeling next to Esme, but beside my wife, as well, who rubbed my shoulder and said, "Edward can defend himself, Kyra."

I nodded, adding, "This isn't your fault. Preston is...sick." I tapped my temple. "I'm not under _any_ sort of threat. There's nothing this asshole can do that scares me."

"But Jordan," she breathed, taking my hands. "Please, Edward. You can't let anything happen to him! Not because of me! I left him so he wouldn't get hurt...and now _this?_" Her voice dissolved into sobs, and my heart broke for her.

Turning my gaze to Bella, I sighed, running a hand through my hair, because I could see sympathy written all over my wife's beautiful face. She understood Kyra's pain. Love made us weak, made us make irrational decisions, because we just couldn't bear to let something happen to someone we cared about. Bella had faith in my abilities, but this Jordan guy wasn't trained like I was.

I sighed, looking over at Eleazar and Alec, and then to Emmett and Jasper, the latter two of whom were whispering back and forth to each other. I didn't even have to ask the question; they'd be on board with whatever I asked of them.

"Go get him," Mickey murmured, and the whole room turned to me.

"We could," my dad stated as he leaned in the doorway.

Glancing past him, I could see that he'd been taking care of the kids' breakfast, and Sarah had now taken over. A scrap of paper appeared in front of my face, and I glanced up to see Cassie standing there, her face serious.

"Jordan's address for his home and his studio," she stated softly. "If... I mean, if you decide to go."

I could tell that she was just this shy of begging me to go – for her friend – but she was fighting it, simply because Kyra was a sobbing mess.

Kyra gripped the front of my sweatshirt. "I have _no right_ to ask you for anything, Edward. I know, but... Please, _please_ do something..." She hiccuped a sob, her head shaking slowly. "My statement to the public did this. It pushed Preston too far..."

I rubbed her hands, prying them off of me. "I need you to relax for me, Kyra," I requested softly, making sure she was actually looking at me. "I'm not saying no, but you must understand that I need every detail before I just...act. Okay?"

She swallowed thickly, nodding and sniffling, but her eyes followed me when I stood up. I ran another hand through my hair, glancing between Bella, Alec, Eleazar, and my dad when they stepped in front of me.

"We could go get him, kid," Alec said with a shrug. "Take a small team. The English guy is safe, because Preston can't leave the country due to the alert Wes put on him. But this guy has a sword over his head."

"You're sure?" I asked, but it was El that answered.

"It's really a matter of time before Ike turns up a corpse, Ed. I'm sure of it. Preston got to this Reynolds guy. Nichols is next. Mark my words," he murmured low so that Kyra couldn't hear him. "What would it hurt to snatch this guy up?" He shrugged a large shoulder.

My eyes fell to Bella, who was biting her bottom lip, so I reached up and tugged it free. "Talk to me, sweetness. What do you think?" I asked her.

"I'm with El," she stated softly, shrugging a shoulder. "What could it hurt? Hell, he may even help her," she muttered, giving a still crying Kyra a forlorn glance.

I finally turned to my father. "What would you do, Dad? Honestly. Bring another person under this roof?"

He wrinkled his nose, taking a long deep breath. "I think if you don't, she'll shatter," he sighed, shaking his head, but that wasn't his answer, so we waited as he thought it through. "Hell, I'm not sure Esme has enough meds for that shit..." he mumbled, taking another deep breath, but he turned to Bella. "Is she right? Did her statement to the public set this shit in motion?"

"Maybe," Bella mused, rubbing her temple. "Preston is cleaning up Kyra's past. It could be that Kyra's verification of what Ike did to her set him off. It looks like he's removing every man that hurt her, starting with his dad."

"Which puts you out there," my dad added, looking to me. "I think you should get him..." he started to say, but the table exploded into gasps and curses.

We spun to look at them, but their attention was on the TV, where a breaking news ticker flashed up on the screen. Ike Raulson's arrest photo was the main shot, but it was the blinking words of _Ike Raulson, music mogul of Solstice Music, found burned to death in a car just outside of Seattle._

"Oh Christ," I growled, turning to see Kyra's mouth open, her entire face in shock. Hell, at this point, I wasn't even sure she had anything else in her to cause her to react. She was stunned, standing there frozen as Cassie and Gator held her close.

I turned to Alec, suddenly pissed almost beyond reason that this motherfucker wasn't stopping. "Do it. Go get this Jordan guy. We don't need another innocent getting hurt by this asshole. Go in with the Feds if you have to, but I want his ass under our protection by tonight. We'll send a message to Preston today," I snapped, balling up my fist. "He'll know then that we're onto him."

"Sir," Alec grunted with one nod. "Who am I taking?"

"Take Emmett, Eleazar, and Felix with you. I need Jasper here," I told him, pointing toward the floor. "I need him here to plan something else."

"You're going after that bank box, aren't you?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Maybe," I hedged, shrugging a shoulder. "I want everything we can possibly have on Preston by the time I get my hands on him. He's going down. And he'll go down for _every-fucking-thing_." I started ticking the shit off on my fingers. "He'll go down for knowing what his father did, for the murder of Molly Parsons, for the death of his father, for the kidnapping of Reynolds, and for the stalking of Kyra. He'll pay for it all.

"Get a plan together," I ordered Alec. "You need it tight and fucking flawless."

"You aren't going?" he verified.

"No." I shook my head. "If Wes can't get us into that bank box, then I'm going in with a team. And a bank isn't fucking easy. I'll need the girls, Jasper, Kurt, and definitely Mickey for that shit."

"Got it," he grunted, pulling his team to the other end of the room.

I turned to Bella, who gazed worriedly up at me. Cupping her face, I whispered, "Don't you fucking dare worry about me. I've got this, love. Okay?"

"I'll always worry," she huffed, frowning up at me. But suddenly, a wry, wickedly sexy smirk crawled up her gorgeous face.

"What now, you naughty girl?" I chuckled, wishing some days that I could read her mind.

"I've got an idea, baby," she whispered, giving a quick glance around the room. "Oh, and it'll so work, Edward," she practically squealed, almost sounding like Bethy. "Alice, come here," she called over my shoulder.

The pixie appeared beside us, her eyes flickering between the two of us. "What's up?"

"We're picking up Jordan Nichols, then we're going after those tapes, and then..." she said, looking to me. "And then...Edward and I are going to lure Preston Raulson right into our hands."

My eyebrows shot up, and I shook my head, but stopped, because she was so fucking right. Once we had everything we needed, we could totally trap this asshole, backing up every charge with fucking proof. _And _it would end every threat against Kyra. I huffed a laugh, running a hand through my hair as I tried to quickly run through every damn thing that could go wrong, but in reality...

"It's perfect," I breathed, kissing Bella's forehead. "Beautiful..._and _a fucking genius..." Bella and Alice giggled, and I shot them a wink, turning to the room. "My crew...on me!"

**A/N... You just _gotta_ love Eleazar coming in there with the home run theory, turned spot on fact. Yup, Ike Raulson is dead and now one of Kyra's other exes is missing. Looks like Preston has a mission...**

**Mmm...and the cave... Yeah. That's all I'm sayin' about that. LOL**

**I need to thank both JenRar and GooberLou for this chap, because I was unsure of it, but both said the exact same thing... "Don't touch a thing!" lol Love you both with a sickness. I also need to thank MedusaInNY for all my blog things and being a calm voice of reason when she's probably completely unaware of it. ;)**

**Chapter 17 is done and back to me with things I need to fix, but the next posting will be Wednesday. So let me hear from you. Until next time... Later. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N... You guys seemed to like the cave. In fact, a few of you asked for a Mercward for your own birthday. Hee Hee... Yeah, totally get that. ;) Some of you would take a Camaro as a second choice, though. **

**I wanted to thank all of you for your reviews and PM's. They mean a lot, even when we don't necessarily see eye to eye. If you're upset with the characters, then I must be doing something right for you to be so emotionally involved. And for that, I owe all of you a tremendous thank you. So... 'MOOCHES as Bethy would say.**

**Okay, let's see if we can get Jordan safely to the house, and see if the guys decide to rob a bank. LOL **

**I guess I should rate this N for just Mercward naughtiness. And H for his in charge hotness... So get to it. I'll see you at the bottom.**

CHAPTER 17

**BELLA**

I opened the refrigerator, grabbed a soda, and slammed the door, leaning back against the counter to take a drink. Glaring toward the office, I took another long drink.

"You look...pleased," Esme muttered sarcastically, taking a seat at the counter.

I shook my head and finished off my drink, tossing the can into the garbage. "Cocky fools," I growled, facing her. "We've got two options about that damn bank. We could go in soft, with fake paperwork, and just..._walk_ out with what we need. Or the A-Team in there goes in like it's the next great big heist after business hours. Either would work..."

"But?" she prompted, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I can't go..." I pouted, scoffing at her chuckle. "Edward absolutely won't budge."

"Perhaps its because it's highly illegal?" she suggested, but her calm demeanor was irritating, not because she was trying to keep me calm, but because it was fucking working. "If something happens, Bella, then you have to be able to be here. For the team. For the kids."

I groaned, shaking my head, but I knew she was right. "Maybe that's why I want to go..."

"To watch Edward's back?" she suggested.

"Yeah," I sighed in defeat. "If this goes wrong, he'll be in so much trouble. And I don't know if I could handle that."

"So you help make sure...from here...that nothing goes wrong," she stated, sitting up straight. "If it were my choice," she continued, getting up from her stool and walking to me to set her hands on my shoulders, "then I'd say an after hours situation would be better. You have more control. A soft entry would mean witnesses – bank employees, customers, security."

I nodded in acknowledgment that I'd heard her, still unable sometimes to mesh the woman that was my mother for all intents and purposes with the woman whose brother was a member of the CIA, whose husband used to run a mercenary team, and who had extensive knowledge of black ops.

"A night job," I whispered, locking eyes with her. "Alice could hack the security system – both video surveillance and alarms. Mickey would need plenty of time to open the place up. We'd need—"

"Someone outside, someone at the doors, and someone with Mickey inside the deposit box vault," my favorite smooth, velvet voice added from across the dining room.

Esme and I turned to look at him. Edward looked angry, but worried at the same time as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We'd also need every last one of you on info," he added, urging me to understand without actually bringing up the slight disagreement we'd just had.

"You," I practically sneered, pointing at him. "You will not mess up. You will listen to every word I say over that radio, Edward. This is a freaking _federal __offense_ if you're caught. Understand me?" A cocky as hell smirk crawled up his face, and before he could open his mouth to speak, I pointed to him again. "Oh, no. Do _not_ get all smug right now. It's not the time." I glanced up at the wall clock, only to glare back at him. "You have less than thirty minutes to be in there and on point to listen to Alec pick up Jordan. Then you only have six hours to put together a plan to get inside this bank, grab the contents of that deposit box, and get back out. It had better be flawless, Mr. Cullen. So don't get cocky. Because I don't want to have to explain to the kids why their daddy isn't coming home for seven-to-ten years. Hmm?"

The pompous gleam in his eyes dissipated in a heartbeat as he nodded fervently, looking eerily close to Sammy when he gazed up at me with a slightly tilted head and through his long eyelashes. And that only caused Esme to snicker softly at my side, because yeah, he totally knew what he was doing.

Groaning, I rolled my eyes. "You're so shameless," I snorted, shaking my head. I took in a long, deep breath, letting it out slowly. "So who are you taking with you, besides Mickey?" I asked him, pointing to the counter.

Edward sat down, leaning his elbows on the marble top, and rubbed his face roughly. "Jasper, Kurt, Dad, and myself."

"Why Kurt?" Esme asked, sitting next to him.

"Because Alice needs him underground to hook up some sort of routing thing to the bank's computer system. She's got a blueprint that shows him exactly where to go. She's teaching him right now what to do," he answered, looking up to me. "Apparently, we have to hardwire our way into the security system before we can go anywhere near the building."

"What about a blackout?" I asked.

"She's doing that, too," he said, nodding once. "We're to blow a transformer on the grid."

"This just gets better and better," I muttered, and glared at Edward when he chuckled.

"Stop, love," he soothed me, pulling me between his legs and cupping my face. "All I want is to get this done and come home to you. My goal is to be back before sunrise."

"And Wes can't do anything?" I whined, because if this shit went wrong, I was going to be looking at my husband through bars for a long time.

"No, sweetness," he sighed, kissing my forehead. "I promise you that we'll be safe. The very first sign of the whole thing not going to plan, and I'm packing us up and bringing us back."

"I can't tell you no," I muttered, "because we need that info. And you have to protect Mickey, baby. That's not an option."

"I know," he growled, sitting up straighter and shaking his head. "Believe me, if I didn't need her so badly inside that bank, she would be sitting next to you here. She'll be absolutely nowhere near the transformer explosion."

"Okay," I sighed, finally conceding, because I didn't really have a choice.

In order for all aspects of our major plan to work, the little shit had to get finished first. We needed to pull Jordan Nichols off the grid to shake Preston to his very foundation. Unfortunately, we were all saddened that Robert Reynolds had been taken, and there wasn't a damn thing we could do about it, because we had no fucking clue where Preston was laying low. Next, we needed all the evidence we could get on both Raulsons, despite Ike's death, because it was the final and major plan that absolutely had to work.

Edward and I were going to lure Preston to us. We weren't sure where or when, but I was to pose as Kyra, Alice was going to leak where I was and when, and we hoped that it would bring the asshole straight to us. I was absolutely certain that Preston would be unable to resist not only a chance to get to Kyra, but to have at one of the last men in her life. It was a win-win for him.

"_Flawless_," I growled through gritted teeth, looking up at him.

"Yes, ma'am," he grunted, kissing my lips quickly.

"Fine," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "Let's get set up. Alec should be nearing Jordan's house by now." As Edward slid gracefully off of the stool, I turned to Esme. "You might want to go get Kyra. She's going to want to hear this. It'll make her feel better, I think."

Esme nodded, smiling, and kissed my cheek. "You're probably right. And she refused any meds to help calm her down."

Edward and I both nodded, because we understood. Kyra had been an absolute mess when she had walked into the office a few hours ago. She'd realized that Preston was hunting down her exes, that Edward was one of them, as was Jordan Nichols. That had sent her into a tailspin of emotions. She'd sobbed, begged, and pleaded with Edward to help Jordan, and his resolve had finally cracked when the news reported Ike's death.

We weren't too concerned about Ryan Peters or Kyra's ex-husband, Roger, because Preston would actually have to fly to get to them, and he was flagged at the airport, but the rest were within driving distance for him.

"And it's good of you to go get this Jordan," she told Edward, who shrugged.

Running a hand through his hair, he muttered, "It was one thing when Ike was missing. This...Reynolds and now Nichols aren't guilty of anything other than dating Kyra at some point. No innocent blood should be spilled. There's too much of that already."

I wrinkled my nose, because I knew he meant Molly Parsons, who we were still clueless as to what had truly happened to her. Ike's death was no big deal to Edward, because he was a pig. Molly's and possibly Robert Reynolds'...that was a different story. Neither had done anything wrong, except maybe knowing the wrong people.

Esme nodded and walked away, heading upstairs to Kyra's room.

"Is it too late to go back to the cave on the beach?" Edward mumbled wryly, which caused me to giggle and turn to face him.

"I'm afraid so, stud," I teased him, snaking my arms up around his neck.

"Walkin' okay there, sweetness?" he purred, leaning down to my ear to leave a long, slow, wet kiss.

"Barely," I answered honestly with a slight snort to my laugh, because I was deliciously achy. Everywhere. The type of sore that made me moan every time I sat down, stood up, took a step, but I didn't moan because it hurt; I moaned because with every sweet twinge my muscles made, my mind would remember _why_ they were aching – every grip, every thrust, every sweet orgasm that seemed to have lasted for hours.

Edward's smug as hell grin reappeared against the skin of my neck. "Mmm, good. I like it when you can feel me for _days_."

"Mmm...me, too, baby," I sighed contentedly, nuzzling his scruffy jaw. "Though the hickey on my upper thigh will stick around for a bit as a reminder..."

"That's not the only one," he chuckled sexily, cupping my ass and giving it a good squeeze to make his point.

"You put one on my ass?" I squeaked, gaping up at him as he nodded slowly, licking his lips.

His laugh was deep and sexy and completely unapologetic. He shrugged a shoulder, leaning closer to me. "I don't call it your sweet ass for nothin', baby." he purred, dragging his lips up my throat, over my chin, to brush across my lips. "Sweeter than any fucking dessert."

I shook my head, smirking up at him. "Yes, well... have you checked your back today, handsome? Looks like a map of the New York subway system," I giggled, shrugging a shoulder, because...yeah, I didn't have any shame, either.

Edward's grin crept up his face slowly, and he chuckled once. "Nice, baby," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "We're even, then?"

"For now," I laughed, my head falling back. I felt his lips meet my neck again as he laughed with me, and any and all tension that came with our disagreement evaporated instantly.

"Come, love. Let's go guide Alec through this shit," he murmured softly, pressing one more kiss to my neck.

"'Kay," I sighed, glancing past him to see Kyra and Esme walking our way.

Even though the former's eyes were still a little puffy and red, she looked calmer. She was looking at Edward like he was Superman in the flesh. I had to smile at her for that, because he kinda was a superhero – to his kids, to his friends, and definitely to me. And I knew for a fact that his resolve had melted away to go get Jordan simply because he saw the unadulterated and pure sympathy that had been written all over my face. I knew what Kyra was feeling. The man she loved was being threatened, and despite how much she'd done to protect him, it was possible he could get hurt anyway. I was so fucking lucky that Edward was trained and tough and able to defend himself in just about every scenario; Jordan wasn't.

Cassie told us, after Kyra had been led upstairs by Esme, that he was an outdoorsy kind of guy, that he liked to work out at a boxing gym, but he wasn't _trained_. He couldn't assess a situation and see the danger for what it truly was. He couldn't disappear in the blink of an eye, or move so softly that he didn't make a sound, or even use his surroundings to his advantage in order to hide, fight, or escape. Edward could, and he would if he had to, in order to survive. And the rest of our crew was no different.

Kyra knew all of that, and the knowledge of Edward's abilities helped calm her. But it didn't make her any less nervous for Jordan, because when you loved someone – even someone you've pushed away – nothing could happen to them. Nothing.

"Hey," I sighed, pulling away from Edward's embrace. "We're about to go listen to Alec's team. They should be just about there. You ready to listen in?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, nodding and rubbing her face, and I could see her hands shaking.

"Relax, Kyra," I told her, walking her to the office door, with Esme and Edward following us. "Alec's really good, and Eleazar... He and Felix are CIA and former Navy Seals. Unless Jordan greets them at the door with a canon, they'll be fine."

That got her to crack a smile, and she nodded once.

"This is the easier of the tasks on the To-Do List today," I stated, narrowing my eyes on my husband.

"Hush, Bella," he chuckled, shaking his head as we all entered the office.

Makenna was the first to say something. "Bells! Wes said to call him as soon as we have Jordan. That way he can let the local authorities know that he's been taken into protective custody."

"Got it." I nodded, tugging on a headset. "Alice, pull up Alec's camera for me," I told her, barely getting the words out before she spun a computer around. "Do we know for sure that Jordan is home?"

"Yes," Cassie answered, holding up her phone. "Rose had me call him, check in for the video we were supposed to be making," she stated, flinching when Kyra gasped.

"Jordan was directing that? Cassie, how come you didn't tell me?" she squeaked, her face tinging pink.

"I wanted to surprise you. You need to tell him the truth," Cassie replied with an unapologetic tone, shrugging a shoulder.

"Yeah, but—" Kyra started to argue, but Esme placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now isn't the time, Kyra, but at some point, you'll have to accept the fact that she's right. This Jordan will be under this roof by this evening," she told her softly.

Kyra just nodded, but didn't say anything back. She turned her attention to me and Edward.

"Give me a com link, sweetness," he ordered, and I tossed one to him. He tucked it swiftly in his ear, studying the large screen that displayed Alec's camera. "Alec, status."

"We've arrived on point, and we're just about to take the front door," Alec stated, and via his camera, we saw him stalking up to the front door, telling Emmett and Felix to cover the back. They split from him, running along either side of the house toward the back yard. Eleazar came to stand by Alec's side, keeping an eye on their surroundings. "Ed, is Kyra in the room? We made need her to confirm to this guy that she's the one sending us. We have no real authority."

Edward glanced up to me, and then to Kyra. "Kyra, we have to tell this guy that you sent us. We aren't the police, so he may want to hear it from you. Are you willing to do that?"

Kyra nodded vehemently. "Anything...just get him out of there."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, touching the earpiece. "Alec, you're good to go. Take it easy, yeah? We're about to blindside this guy."

"Easy!" Alec scoffed, before ringing the doorbell. "Like I'm a caveman. I'm not Emmett."

The whole room and the voices over the radio chuckled, except for Emmett.

"You know, I truly feel the love, you asses!" he growled, but I knew Em well enough to know that he took offense to nothing. He knew that he was a harsh personality. He'd rather go into a room like hellfire than to be subtle. It was why he hated playing man-slut to catch a cheater. "I'm smooth. Right, Rosie?"

Edward and I laughed at her eye roll and slow head shake as she lied smoothly over the radio. "Sure, babe. Whatever you say."

Whether it was the light banter or the fact that our team was simply that close to Jordan, Kyra relaxed just a touch, because her giggle was soft and sweet. But every woman in the room blinked twice when Jordan Nichols opened his front door.

"Hello, biceps," Makenna murmured in a sing-song voice, but we all heard her, causing another chuckle.

Jordan was damned good looking. He stood in his doorway with a white towel around his neck, but he was sweaty, only wearing what looked to be a pair of basketball shorts. He was...cut. Everywhere. He wasn't one of those giant, steroid-looking guys. He was lean, fit, defined, with smooth skin, strong arms, and abs you could've scrubbed clothes on, not to mention I could swear I could see a bit of ink peeking out of the waistband of his shorts right at his hip. But his face was stunning – deep, soulful brown eyes, full lips, a strong Roman nose, and a sharp jaw line. Topping it all off was dark, sweaty hair that fell over his forehead as he stared curiously back at Alec.

My eyebrows shot up high, and I spun a look to Kyra, almost giving her a fist bump, but Rose verbally did it for me.

"Oh, damn," Rose laughed softly, shaking her head. "Way to go, Kyra."

I jumped when a deep, smooth voice growled low in my ear so that only I heard him. "You wanna stop ogling our target, Mrs. Cullen?"

I grinned, because he knew me better than that, and he was totally giving me shit. "Just doing my job, Edward," I sang innocently. "He ain't got nothin' on you, baby," I drawled the utter truth, giving my husband an appraising glance.

"Mmhm, I should hope not," he huffed dramatically, causing me to giggle, because it was cute when he got all jealous and shit, especially when he knew it all meant nothing. If a woman in a bikini had answered the door, the boys would have had no shame in staring, and we all knew it. It had happened before on a cheating case a few months back, and I'd thought the girls and I would die laughing at them, because they'd been frozen stunned for just a moment when the "other woman" had answered her door in what could barely be considered a bathing suit.

Edward snorted, smirking down at me and nudging me with his elbow to look over at Kyra. She was biting her thumbnail, looking up at the screen nervously as Alec began to introduce himself.

"Jordan Nichols? The name is Alec. I'm with Gravity Protection," he stated firmly, holding out his hand. "It's been requested of us by Kyra Bailey to take you to her. It seems there has been a threat made against you."

"Kyra?" he asked, shaking his head slowly, before rubbing his face with the towel around his neck. "And what threat?"

"Miss Bailey would like to explain that to you herself," Alec answered smoothly, "so if you'll just come with us..."

"Whoa, hang on... Go with you where?" Jordan bristled, pulling the towel from his shoulder and tossing it somewhere just inside the front door. "I'm not going anywhere."

Edward snatched his phone out of his pocket, touching the screen swiftly. "Alec, I'm putting Kyra on the phone for him. We need him to cooperate. Now."

"Sir," Alec replied over the radio, but answered his phone, handing it over to Jordan without even putting the thing to his ear. "It's for you."

Edward handed Kyra his phone. "You've got to convince him to come, or we can't do this. If I take him by force, that's kidnapping. Got me?"

"He's mad at me, Edward," she whispered back.

"He doesn't know the truth, Kyra. You can't fault him for that, but tell him you'll explain it when he gets here," he stated, shrugging a shoulder.

Tentatively, she put the phone up to her ear. "Jordan?"

"Kyra? What's going on?" he asked her, almost gruffly. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Sort of?" she said, but it came out sounding like a question. "Listen, I need you to do what they tell you. I'll explain everything when you get here, but there are some threats being made against me...and against some of the people I know."

"Does this have something to do with Ike? Is what they're saying in the media true? Did he really..." Jordan started out that series of questions with a rough tone, but the cut-off query sounded concerned. His face seemed to pale at the mere thought.

"Yes," she said, a sob catching in her throat. "Jordan, please. Just...come. Okay? I promise to explain it all, but for now, you've got to trust me."

"That's a little hard to do, babe, considering what you've done to me," he sighed, shaking his head.

Edward reached for the phone, but before Kyra could hand it over, Eleazar finally spoke up, causing all of us to turn our attention to the monitor.

"Hey, son? Whatever is between you and Miss Bailey is none of our concern, but if you've been watching the news, you'll know that Ike Raulson turned up fried to a crisp. You wanna be next?" he growled, finally losing his patience. "You can hash it all out with her when we get you where we're going."

Jordan winced at El's candor, but he rubbed his face with his hand. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," he groaned, rolling his eyes. "Do I have time for a shower?"

"I'm afraid not," Alec answered him. "You can pack a simple bag, but we've got to get you out of here. Pack warmly."

Jordan paused for a fraction of a second, but nodded solemnly and spun in the doorway, leaving it open for Alec to follow. It didn't take long, but once he'd packed a quick bag, locked up his house, and loaded up in the car, Alec checked back in with Edward.

"Kid, we're heading back. We'll see you in a few hours," he stated over the radio.

"Ten-four, and watch your six. The last thing I fucking need is to have the media camped outside the front gates," Edward stated firmly, running a hand through his hair.

"Sir," Alec grunted, and the communication over the radio ended.

"Come, Kyra," Esme said softly, leading her toward the door. "You can help me get a room ready for Jordan."

Once they were gone from the room, Rose muttered, "He agreed awfully quick. I'm not sure I'd have just given in. I mean, aren't they...broken up?"

"He cares about her," Cassie piped up softly from the end of the table, "and he's been bailing her out of trouble for awhile. I'm not sure I can count how many times that he's dropped everything just to pick her up when she's been too drunk to drive, or when she needed something done at the house, or even when she needed an escort to an event, even after they weren't officially together." She sighed, setting her elbows on the table and dropping her chin in her hands. "I just don't know how he's going to take hearing the truth about why she did some of the things she did."

"If he's worth a shit, then he'll listen...and his opinion of her won't change," Edward growled, tugging the com link from his ear and tossing it onto the table. "Jazz, Mick, we have plans to make," he ordered, kissing my head roughly before snatching up the blueprints of the bank. "Don't forget to call Wes, sweetness. He needs to know where we stand," he murmured softly, his voice a little gentler.

"Yeah, sure," I told him, my heart swelling with my love for him, because he was damn well going to judge Jordan on how he reacted to Kyra. If the guy reacted negatively, then it was possible that my Edward would knock him the fuck out. Not because of anything to do with Kyra, but because it would say a lot about Jordan's true feelings for the girl and his character.

Suddenly, I wanted to kiss Edward stupid, but I couldn't when Mack walked up with her phone.

"Yeah, baby. Miss you, too. Here's Bells," she said, handing over the phone.

"Wes," I sighed, shaking my head to clear it. "We have Jordan Nichols in our possession."

"Good, good," he muttered, giving orders to someone in his presence. "Bells, we've gotten all the lab shit back. You ready?"

"Yeah, hit me," I gushed, rushing to my computer so I could take notes.

"First, the blood inside the Raulson home came back to Molly Parsons. We know this because her grandfather was smart enough to give us a sample way back then."

"Aw, damn," I groaned, shaking my head as I typed. "Keep going."

"Second...the Ike Raulson murder. According to the ME, he was brutally tortured before he was burned. And he was still alive when the fire started. I can't say for sure if it was Preston or not, but that's awfully personal for a random attack. There were no fingerprints in that car. It seems someone wanted to truly teach Ike a lesson. Though with Preston on the run, I can safely and publicly call him the person of interest in this case."

"Okay." I winced at the violence that Preston was capable of, because that meant what Eleazar had said was true; Ike was the dominant personality, and now his son has asserted his own dominance. Permanently. Though deep down, I wasn't sad one damn bit.

"Next...that safety deposit box. Do I wanna know what you're planning?" he asked, chuckling a bit.

"Nope," I laughed. "Trust me."

"Okay," he snorted. "Not that I blame you. It pisses me off that I can't get in it myself. I didn't legally obtain the key, so I can't legally search the bank deposit box. Even though Ike is dead and Preston is MIA, the only way to get into his bank deposit box is if you're family and can hand over a death certificate. So...do what you do. I know nothing. And be fucking careful."

"Thanks, Wes," I sighed. "Anything else?"

"Yup, last thing. I'm not stupid, and my girlfriend has all but said so, but... You're planning something to catch this asshole, aren't you?"

"We are, though we haven't really firmly planned anything, per se. Why?" I hedged, looking up at Mack, who was shrugging a shoulder at me.

"We want in. We want to help you, and then make the arrest when you do it. Is Ed willing to work together?" he asked.

"I'm sure he would be," I stated, sitting back in my chair and locking eyes with Edward from across the room. "Wes, we're trying to get you everything you need. Every bit of evidence. We don't mind sharing. All that we've obtained is merely because we were trying to take the best course of action to keep Kyra safe – preventive action. Anything we have is yours."

"Thanks, Bella," he said. "Listen, I've got to run. We've got a few witnesses to talk to."

"Hey, Wes. If you come across anyone that may have a clue about where Preston may lay low, let us know, yeah? I've searched high and low and can't come up with a single place they owned or rented or even borrowed from a damn friend. I'd be willing to bet it's well hidden, hard to access, and that if we find it, we'll find Molly Parsons' body, not to mention possibly find Robert Reynolds."

"I hear ya, B," he groaned. "We're on the same page, I see. You guys will know when I do. I'm sure Kyra is worried."

"She is. She's also feeling guilty that all this is her fault. It's taking all we have to convince her otherwise."

We ended the call after he told me that Benny would be joining back up with the investigation as early as the next day, and I rubbed my temple, studying my screen. I turned to Alice, suddenly weary and nervous about the mission Edward was about to undertake.

"They won't set foot inside that bank until you're sure that security is ours to control, right?" I asked her, but she was already nodding as she worked on some sort of equipment she was getting ready for Kurt to take. It was some sort of router type thing with wires and clips and a small antenna.

"Once Kurt hooks this up inside the control panel underneath the bank, I can access the security system, turn off the alarm without alerting the monitoring company, and then replace the video feed with a false loop," she rambled, grinning at me when I snorted.

"Okay, trusting you," I muttered lightly, rolling my eyes, because sometimes, I never understood a word she said. Standing up, I snatched up the box of cameras we were going to put on Edward and his team and turned to Rose. "While they plan, we'll get their things ready," I told her. "The last thing we need is to go black during this shit."

She sighed, picking up a camera and shaking her head. "Yeah, we're definitely gonna need every angle this time..."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Hold it, right there," I called out, holding up my hand so that my dad could see me in the rear view mirror of the SUV. I opened up the back door, grabbing our equipment and setting it inside.

"Have we got everything?" he asked, snatching up the last bag at my feet and setting it in.

"I think so," I said, yanking off my baseball cap and running my fingers through my hair, only to tug it back on. "Mickey needs more shit than we do, but she's packed it all in there," I told him, pointing to the bag on the far right. "Kurt's stuff that Alice has put together and the charges you'll need to take out that transformer," I continued, pointing to the appropriate bags. "We're good."

"Armed?" he asked, taking his gun from its shoulder holster and checking the clip.

"Hand weapons only. The last thing we need is to get fucking caught with automatic weapons. Hell, they'll charge us with terrorism," I grunted, rolling my eyes at his chuckle.

"You really think El would let them?" he laughed, slapping a hand down onto my shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

I grinned and shrugged a shoulder as we walked back inside the house. "No, but you never know... And I'm not sure he's forgiven me for Kenny Porter," I snorted.

Kenny Porter had been involved in the kidnapping of my wife and daughter. He'd been in Eleazar's custody all the way up to his trial, sentencing to Guantanamo Bay, and his transport. He'd never made it out of the country. I'd made sure that he'd paid for ever laying a fucking finger on my family.

Dad laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "He's forgiven you for Kenny, but not for slipping past his watch. He's still not sure how you did it."

"Good," I grunted, grinning when my dad laughed that much harder.

We came to a stop once we were inside the kitchen, because you could cut the tension with a fucking knife. Jordan Nichols was having a rapid, but very quiet conversation with Gator at the table. Cassie was urging Kyra to eat, but she kept giving worried glances toward the dining room.

"He's an asshole if he doesn't listen to her," my dad muttered, his eyes taking in the situation.

"Yeah, I said the same thing," I sighed. "The next few days should be fun," I grunted sarcastically.

He grinned up at me, slapping my shoulder again. "Go get ready. I want to be on the road in ten minutes. I think Bella was getting the kids ready for bed."

I nodded, walking upstairs to hear my favorite sound in the world – the sound of my kids and my wife laughing. I pushed open the door and smiled as I took in the sight of my girl sitting in the middle of the bed with Sammy on her lap, his back to her front, and Bethy beside her, underneath her arm. They were reading a book together.

"Daddy," Sammy chirped, opening and closing one hand, while the other braced on his mother's leg.

"Do you really hafta weave, Daddy?" Bethy asked, sounding pitiful and sad, and if anything could keep me in that fucking room, it would be the adorable little pout that took over her face.

"I'm afraid so, little sweetness," I said, falling down onto the bed on Bella's other side. "I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

Bella shot me a sharp, pointed look, but she didn't say a word in front of the kids. I knew it was for promising that I'd be there, but there wasn't fucking anything that would keep me from them. I hadn't been lying to her earlier. If the entry into the bank didn't feel right, if it wasn't fucking perfect, then I damn well wasn't going in. Period. End of fucking story. Be damned if I was going to jeopardize the life I had with my family for whatever was in that fucking bank box. No fucking way. Nothing about this case was worth that. We'd get Preston Raulson some other way.

"I promise," I growled, my eyes on Bella, but I opened my arms when Bethy scrambled down from the bed and clambered up onto my lap. Turning to my daughter, I asked, "Is it bedtime, little sergeant?"

"Yes, sir," she sighed, placing her tiny hands on either side of my face. "You're prickly, Daddy," she giggled, which just caused Sammy to reach up and touch, too, and my wife to chuckle.

"Mom calls it scruffy," I teased, shooting Bella a wink, and she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Turning back to my kids, I told them, "Love you."

"Love you, Daddy," they chanted back.

"Beds, soldiers," I grunted, but grinned when Bethy wriggled down from the bed.

She dove under the covers of the other bed, pulling them up and waiting for me. I scooped Sammy up and stood, tugging back his covers and tucking him in.

"Safe," my boy whispered, grabbing either side of my face as I leaned in to kiss his forehead.

"Always," I vowed to him in a whisper. "Sleep, pal."

Leaving him to get his kisses and goodnights from Bella, I turned to Bethy, telling her the same when she told me to be safe. When Bella and I had turned out the light, shut the door, and stepped out into the hallway, she rounded on me.

"You can't promise them that, Edward," she whispered harshly, shaking her head.

"I can. And I will. I'm not stepping inside that bank unless it's completely under our control," I hissed back. "Nothing inside that box is worth it, love."

She pursed her lips at me, letting out a deep sigh. "Fair enough, baby. I just... I'm worried."

"I-I t-trust y-you t-to t-take c-care o-of m-me," I sputtered softly, shrugging a shoulder. "Constant communication," I whispered the reminder I'd been giving for years.

"Okay," she conceded, though I was pretty sure she wasn't going to be happy until my ass was back here by morning. "Let's go get you geared up."

"No." I grunted, pulling her roughly to me.

Slipping my hands into her hair at the base of her skull, I brought her lips to mine. My kiss was my vow, my turning over my heart to her for safekeeping until I came back, because I had to in these situations. I had no choice but to tone down the husband and father in me in order to concentrate on the job at hand. I had to release the cold, level-headed soldier inside of me, making sure every step, every move that we made tonight was calculated, smart, and safe.

My wife's sweet whimper pushed out softly against my cheek as she placed her hands on either side of my face. I didn't stop kissing her. With deep swirls of my tongue against hers, I spun her, pressing her into the wall, but my girl smiled against my lips.

Pressing my forehead to hers, I panted, "What?"

"If you're trying to kiss me senseless, Edward, it's too late. I can barely remember my name from the cave still," she snickered sexily, brushing her lips across mine.

Grinning smugly, because I damn well couldn't help it, I kissed her lips, her forehead, and finally, the sweet little tip of her nose. "_Mrs. _Isabella Cullen," I purred, stroking her cheekbones with my thumbs. "Got it?"

She giggled and nodded, finally relaxing just a bit. "Yes, sir, got it. Gear, baby. Come on."

She linked our fingers together, and I brought the back of her hand up to my lips as she led me downstairs toward the office. That one last kiss allowed me to settle into work mode as I inhaled deeply the sweet scent of her soft skin, letting my breath push out against her knuckles. By the time she was attaching the camera to my kevlar vest, I was ready to get this shit started.

And over with.

~oOo~

"Did that asshole Jordan really just go into his room and shut the door?" Mickey asked as she, Jasper, and I waited for Kurt to check in once he was in place and for my dad to let us know when the transformer was ready to be taken out of commission.

"He did," I muttered, shrugging a shoulder. "Perhaps he needs a lesson in manners," I growled, rolling my eyes at their chuckles.

I glanced around us, shaking my head at the suburban hell we were stuck in. It was strip malls, grocery stores, and chain restaurants. It was a small community just outside of L.A. Ike's residence was about five minutes from where we were parked, which was behind a strip mall. I looked along the back of the building toward the bank to which we were aiming. We at least had the cover of darkness where we were until my dad killed the power grid.

We'd discussed having Alice kill the whole grid remotely, but because the transformer was several blocks away, we decided that the small explosion Dad was setting off would pull the attention away from where we were and what we were about to do, especially since rain was about to roll in.

Kurt huffed a noise over the radio, and I glanced over to the laptop on Mickey's lap as we watched his camera. He was navigating an underground passage.

"No offense, guys," he finally said honestly, "but you guys are some scary fuckers at first meeting."

Jasper cracked the fuck up from the back seat as Mickey and I joined him, but sighed as he sat forward. "Kid's got a point. We are a little...overwhelming."

I grinned, glancing around again to make sure that we were still unnoticed, and remembered meeting Kurt for the first time. He'd been scared shitless, but Bella had been the only thing stopping me from treating him just like all the other assholes that had been involved in hers and Bethy's kidnapping. However, the kid was cool. He was level headed and tended to give us that one opinion that no one else had considered. Like he'd just done.

"Hell yes, you're fucking overwhelming," he grunted, and another look to the computer let me know that he was still running. "We're all intense and busy. We speak our own fucking language. And I'm sure it didn't help him that we all walk around the damn house armed."

I sighed. "Maybe you're right," I conceded, rubbing my face roughly.

"We did show up at the guy's house, tell him his ex needs him to pack a bag and blindly trust her, and then drop him someplace that's unfamiliar," Jasper snickered, smacking my shoulder lightly with the back of his hand.

"That someplace then looked like a commune with so many people in it," Mickey added with a chuckle. "You know, someone should sit down with him...explain everything." She grinned when I snapped my gaze to hers. "Okay, maybe not everything, but at least why he's there."

"I give it til morning," my dad finally piped up. "If he's still acting up, I fucking guarantee you that Bella says something to him."

"And it won't be pretty," we all said at the same time.

"Hush. All of you," Bella giggled over the radio, and I could just imagine her beautiful eyes rolling at the conversation. "Jordan needed a minute to get his head together. I'm sure he and Kyra will talk in the morning. It is late, you know. Not everyone can think straight at three o'clock in the morning, much less deal with what we've just pulled him into."

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed in defeat, because she was right, but I was still saving my opinion on the asshole until I'd actually had a chance to talk to him.

Another glance to the computer – this time, to my dad's view – let me know that he'd arrived to his target. He scaled the fence of the small electric station, hopping down silently to the other side.

"We don't need much, Dad," I reminded him. "Just enough to look like a surge."

"Yeah, the weather's helping with that," he grunted, stalking around a few metal structures until he found the one he needed. "Those clouds rolling in will make this look like lightning struck."

As if on cue, thunder rolled, rumbling long, low, and deep. He was right; the weather was definitely on our fucking side tonight. Not only would it aide in the transformer situation, but it would help in keeping us hidden in case someone happened to drive by.

"I'm on point," Kurt panted as he stood in front of a wall of indescribable wires, electric boxes, and routing equipment. He set his bag down, opened it, and pulled out the contraption that Alice had put together.

"Okay, okay, okay," Alice piped up over the radio. "Kurt, you remember what to do?"

"Yeah, pixie, got it," he said, taking out a knife, fumbling with a few wires, and cutting the plastic wrappings off of two of them in half-inch sections. "I'm hooking up now," he stated, clipping two wires from Alice's invention to the two wires he'd stripped. "It's on. Test it, Alice."

"On it, on it, on it," she said, and we could hear her typing like a fiend.

She'd admitted just before we left that this little mission was going to be touchy. She had to go in through the "back door" of the bank's computer system in order to not be detected, replace the live feed of the security video with a recorded loop, disable the alarm, and then replace all of it once we were done.

"Okay, I'm in. Give me...two minutes. You guys might as well get into position, Edward. Carlisle, stand by, because as soon as I get the recorded video I need, then you are free to blow the transformer."

"Ten-four," he grunted, smashing a wad of plastic explosive into place and securing a detonator to it. He did it in four places, but located pretty close together, finally scaling back over the fence to give himself some safe distance. "On your mark, Alice."

"Let's go," I ordered Jasper and Mickey, opening my door. "Sweetness, you're our eyes now..."

"I've got you, baby. Make your way to the end of the building and hold your position," she commanded.

Mickey closed the computer, leaving it on the seat of the SUV, and Jasper exited through the back door, all of us meeting at the back of the vehicle. After Mickey had grabbed her bag, we hugged the shadows of the strip mall, dodging dumpsters, recycle bins, and empty boxes.

"Perfect," Alice muttered, most likely to herself. "Kurt, hide that box somewhere in there and go ahead and join the rest of the team."

"Okay," he replied. "Ed, I'm heading your way."

"We'll wait for Dad to join us, and then we'll go in. Alice, you're the voice of God...we're yours to command," I told her, smiling when her giggle met my ears.

"I always assumed she was a woman," Alice laughed, which caused Jasper to snort and roll his eyes. "Okay, Carlisle. In three...two...one... Blow it."

Kurt joined us, panting heavily about the same time that a loud pop shattered the silence of the night. The hum of street lamps, the sound of running A/C units, and the surrounding light all dissipated in the blink of an eye.

"Security system is now mine," Alice stated ominously. "That bank, however, is all yours, Edward. Do that sweet thing that y'all do," she sang.

"You're beautiful, Alice. Have I told you lately?" I chuckled, looking up to see my dad double timing it our way, sticking to the same shadows we had.

"Never enough, Edward. It's never enough," she laughed, and we all chuckled with her. "Go...and don't forget to go in through the roof."

"Ma'am," I grunted, turning to my team. "Kurt, take the edge of the building outside, stick to the shadows, but watch out for any cars. Jasper, I need you on that front door once we're inside. And Dad, you'll stay on the ground at the back. If this goes badly, we can take out the witnesses, but that is the very fucking last thing I need to happen. I'm with Mick in that vault. On me."

"Sir," they all grunted, and we took off toward the bank.

Kurt split from us, skulking along the bank's back wall, turning to the right to take the far side of the building in order to watch the parking lot. Jasper, Mickey, my dad, and I stopped at the dumpster. Scrambling up on top, Dad and Jasper helped Mick to join me.

Turning her to face me, I said, "Easy does it. Got me?" I whispered to her, and she nodded silently. "I'm gonna lift you up there, so grab the edge and pull yourself over. I will catch you if you think you can't do this."

"Sure, Ed, but I'm okay. I'm pregnant, not helpless," she muttered with a wink my way, turning around in front of me.

Grasping her by the waist, I lifted her, making sure that she had a decent hold on the roof's edge.

Once she was safely above me, she called, "I'm good."

"Good," I said, jumping, grabbing the edge, and pulling myself up and over. "Mickey, start the lock on that hatchway. Jazz, you're next."

Jasper jumped, pulling himself up the same way I did. With a silent wave to my dad, we took off to the roof's hatch, all three of us pulling on gloves. Fat raindrops plopped down on and around us as the weather finally decided to open up. Just before Mickey cracked open the hatch, I placed a hand on her shoulder to halt her, and Kurt checked in.

"Well, the power company just drove by. About three trucks just hauled ass toward that power station," he muttered. "They'll be calling that shit in soon."

"Ten-four," I said, but stopped everyone before going down the ladder into the bank, because this was it. "We're clear, yeah?" I verified. "We're about to go in."

"You are completely clear, Edward," Bella answered in my ear. "The security monitoring company only sees what we're allowing them to see. The power didn't kill the battery backup system, but it doesn't matter. Alice has put some sort of false signal out there so they can't tell anything has been altered. Opening that hatch won't affect anything, because she's disabled the sensors."

"Was that English?" I teased. "You're starting to sound like her." The sweet, sexy sound of my wife's laughter met my ears, and I shook my head to clear it. "Okay, sweetness, our lives – and freedom – are in your hands. We're going in."

After a nod from me to Mick, she opened the hatch, and we froze for a fraction of a second, waiting, listening, and holding our fucking breath for an alarm that never came. My eyebrows shot up, and my respect for those girls just increased again.

"Okay, go, go, go," I hissed, making sure Mickey had her bag of equipment before she swung her leg down to the first rung of the ladder, scurrying down to the bank floor. Jasper and I followed right behind her.

"Front," I breathed to Jasper, jerking my chin toward the bank's lobby, and he nodded, jogging to the very front of the building, dropping low behind a chair. "Mick, show us what you got, wild child," I told her, pointing toward the back of the teller windows.

According to Alice's blueprints, the security deposit boxes were in a room just outside the bank's main vault. We weren't cracking the damn vault – though, I had no doubt that Mickey could probably fucking do it – but we did have a heavily locked steel gate to break into before we could get anywhere near the boxes.

Mickey assessed the gate, gazing from the very large, very heavy lock up to the top of the gate, where there was another lock.

"Two locks...one electronic," she muttered, shaking her head and setting her bag down. "That top one will have to be cranked open. It's a default mechanism for power outages."

"Convenient," I snorted, glancing around. "My team, check in."

"Clear, son. In fact, there's no movement at all," my dad answered immediately.

"Same here, Edward," Kurt added.

"Quiet, quiet," Jasper tsked. "I don't like it, but it seems that the power outage is keeping us protected. Hell, most of these people are probably still sleeping."

"Sleep? What the hell is that?" Mickey snorted, already hard at work on the lock. "No offense to any of you boys, but I'd kill to be in my pajamas right about now."

I grinned, nudging her back with my knee as she knelt in front of me. "The Spiderman ones? Or Tazmanian Devil?"

"Taz, pretty boy," she chuckled, tilting her head as she studied the lock. "I've had the Taz ones the longest, so they are super soft. Not everyone wants to sleep in boxer shorts..." she teased, bracing herself when the groans echoed over the radio.

"Don't knock the boxers," Bella laughed. "You don't hear Edward complaining, do you?"

"Never, baby," I chuckled, shaking my head, because yeah, I loved that my girl insisted on wearing my shit – something that she'd done since the very fucking beginning – and it was damn sexy. I didn't give a shit what fashion magazines babbled on about.

A loud clank echoed through the dark and quiet bank, and I looked down to see that Mickey had cracked the first lock. She ran off to grab a chair, standing on it to tackle the next one, only this time, it didn't quite take so long, because she knew what she needed to do to get it open.

Once she was out of the way, I tugged open the door, reached into my pocket, and handed her the key.

"This'll be tricky," she whispered, taking the key and walking to the box. "These boxes require both the customer's key and the bank employee's key in order to get inside. I may have to pick the top lock..."

"Hang on," I told her, darting to a small desk off to the side. Yanking open every drawer, I finally found a small set of keys. "What about these?" I asked, tossing them to her across the room.

She caught them deftly, grinning. "You know...you really are more than just pretty face."

She laughed harder when I flipped her off. "Just...get that shit and let's go," I sighed, smirking at the chuckles in my ear.

With two quick turns of the keys, Ike Raulson's safety deposit box opened freely. Mickey pulled the thing out, setting it on a nearby table. Both of us peered inside at the same time she slowly lifted the lid.

Inside were four video tapes, a manila envelope, and a small box. Mickey snatched up the tapes and tucked them into her bag. I picked up the envelope, turning it over in my hands.

"Go ahead, Edward," Bella ordered.

I opened it up, dumping its contents onto the table. A map, some legal papers, and some keys fell out in front of me. My eyebrows rose high, and I shot a quick glance to Mickey.

"Well, I'll be damned," I sighed, picking up the paperwork. "Oh, sweetness, I think we found that property you've been looking for. And I know why you couldn't find it."

"Why?" she gasped, and even though she wasn't with me, I could practically feel her looking over my shoulder.

"Because he put that shit in another name," I stated, shaking my head.

"Whose name?" she asked.

"Gloria Hawthorne."

"Gloria, Gloria, Gloria," Alice chanted softly. "I know that name. Not an ex-wife. Not one of his kids. Who the hell was she?" she muttered to herself, but I knew Alice well enough to know that she was flipping through the intelligence on the Raulsons at the speed of light. "Hawthorne... Here she is! Oh...it was Preston's nanny. She died when Preston turned sixteen. We didn't even think to look through her, because she was barely a blip on the radar."

"Perhaps Ike knew that," I sighed, tucking everything back into the envelope and handing it over to Mickey.

"Empty that damn box, Edward," Bella commanded, and I nodded, even though she probably couldn't see me. "I want all of it."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, reaching in the bank box to grab the last item inside. It was about the size of a box of candy. "Since we're lookin' at this shit..." I opened the box, and the silence seemed to ring in my ears.

Photo after photo of girls were inside, all taken with one of those old-school Polaroids that spat the shit out instantly. It wasn't just Kyra, Layla, or Jen Jones. It was what had to have been fifty women. I even saw Molly Parsons' picture in there. And it wasn't just the presence of the pictures, but how they were taken. Every last motherfucking picture had been taken in the room next door to Preston's at Ike's home. Every girl was passed out or asleep in the middle of messed up sheets, wearing torn clothes or no clothes at all. Some girls had bruises, some had bleeding cuts on their faces, but every last one of them looked...assaulted.

"Oh, hell no," Mickey breathed as she looked with me. "Oh, I really hope Preston worked his dad over. Repeatedly. With a serrated knife. A dull one." She huffed a long, frustrated breath through her nose. "Otherwise, the fucking asshole got off way too fucking easy."

"No shit," I growled, slapping the lid back down on the box and handing it and the envelope over to her. She tucked it quickly into her bag as I snapped, "Let's lock this place back down."

"Like now!" Jasper suddenly added, his voice barely showing a touch of nerves. "We've got police patrolling the streets. They're shining lights into storefronts. Let's move!"

"Kurt, Dad...get to the car and out of that parking lot. Come pick us up. Leave the lights off!" I ordered, helping Mickey lock the box back, put the keys back in the drawer, and pull the gate to the safety deposit box room back closed. It automatically clicked back into place.

"Got it," my dad grunted.

Bolting around the teller windows again, we met Jasper at the bottom of the roof access stairs. Without a sound, we both lifted Mickey so she could grab ahold of the rung and scramble back up. We were all on the roof in no time.

"Guys, down!" Kurt ordered.

I didn't know where the fuck he was, but we obeyed him instantly, falling to our stomachs on that rooftop.

His voice changed to barely a whisper. "One single patrol car, one cop inside. He's using his spotlight to check the back, the front doors, and the dumpster."

"Dad?" I breathed.

"I'm already to the car. Kurt, don't move," he panted. "I see you're held down at the edge of the strip mall. As soon as the cop clears out, I'll pick you up."

"Sir," Kurt answered.

I could faintly hear the sound of tires on the wet asphalt, the smooth engine of the cruiser, and the echo of the police radio. But I also heard it pull away.

"Okay, go, go, go!" Kurt chanted, "but be careful. He's only at the doughnut shop next door."

I snorted, rolling my eyes, not even sure why that thought was funny, or maybe it just seemed fucking cliché. "J, you first. I'll lower Mick to you. Okay?"

"Yeah, Ed. No prob," he grunted, slipping back down to the top of the dumpster. He immediately turned to face up to me. "Okay, nice and slow."

"Come, wild child," I urged her, waving her close. "Give me your hands."

Carefully, I lowered Mickey down to Jasper, who took her by the waist and wrapped her up, setting her down next to him. I sat down on the edge, pushing myself off, mindful of how I landed, because my old knee injury was nothing to fuck around with and I couldn't afford to tear old scar tissue. I landed most of my weight on my stronger leg on the top of the garbage bin, and again when I hit the asphalt.

The SUV rushed up in front of us, and all three of us dove inside, slamming doors behind us.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," I panted, wiping the sweat from my face after tugging off my gloves. "I think we're pushing our fucking luck right about now."

My dad was on the main street in no time, headlights back on, but still maintaining a normal speed. As we cruised down the main thoroughfare, we could see several cops now out on patrol, the power crew now working on the transformer, and the sky finally opened up to full, fat, heavy drops of rain.

"Bella? Love, we're out. We're clear. We'll see you in a few hours," I told her, finally relaxing when my dad merged onto the freeway.

"Good," she sighed in relief. "See you soon. Be safe."

"Always," I sighed, letting my head fall back to the headrest.

"Alice, you can set all the shit back to normal," Mickey stated.

"Oh damn, what about that router, Alice?" Kurt gasped.

"Don't sweat it. Until someone goes down there for maintenance, no one will notice it. And probably not even then, because you tucked it away pretty well," Alice told him.

Jasper grinned, slapping Kurt's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Nice, buddy."

Alice's typing met all of our ears as we rode down the highway in silence, waiting for her final word.

"The security alarm is back up, the video is live again, and the monitoring company is none the wiser. Drive safely, guys."

A collective breath seemed to escape all of us at one time.

"Ten-four, pixie," I told her, tugging off my baseball cap and running a hand through my sweaty hair. "We're off the radio, so we'll see you soon." I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as a small smile crept up my face, despite the fucked up shit we'd found inside that bank. "Oh, yeah, and sweetness?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I want that sweet ass in my boxers by the time I pull in, baby." I snickered along with everyone else, flipping off Mickey, who was in hysterics.

My favorite giggle met my ears again. "Yes, Edward."

**A/N... Okay, so Jordan is safe at the house, and the safety deposit box is now empty. Coming up we'll really get a chance to meet Jordan and take a look at some of that evidence they just found.**

**I'm going to pimp a story for you... You absolutely _have_ to take a peek at my beta's new AU/vamp story. _Full Circle_ is amazing. I've had the extreme privilege of being a pre-reader on this one, and I can't tell you how much I love it. It's such a different look on the New Moon era. You can find it in my favorites list, or under JenRar. **

**So that being said...HUGE thanks to her for her help on this chapter. Another big thank you to GooberLou, who thought Mercward's lack of verbal filter in this chapter was hilarious. And another big hug and smooch to MedusaInNY for her help on my blog. **

**The next chapter is off to the beta, so Sunday is looking good for the next posting. Please let me hear you. :) Until next time... Later. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N... It seems some of you understood Jordan better than I expected. Yes, he was extremely overwhelmed. And we'll see exactly how he behaves now. And yeah...Edward in charge is just... sigh... **

**Oh, some of you asked why they looked at the stuff at the bank. Wouldn't curiosity get the better of you? Hmm? **

**I will warn you that this is a tough chapter, and it was extremely hard to write. It's an emotional roller coaster. There's no other way to put it. **

**So let's see how things progress...**

CHAPTER 18

**BELLA**

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a door slamming somewhere down the hall. Edward was wrapped around me like I'd escape his evil clutches. I fought my smile as I took mental inventory of hands, legs, arms. My back was to his chest, our legs intertwined, but my husband's hands had a mind of their own – or perhaps they just were used to their owner's deviant thoughts – because they were clearly seeking skin and breasts underneath my t-shirt.

When I shifted, my ears caught the sound of footfalls just outside the door. My first instinct was to think it was one of the kids. Sammy was an early riser and a house wanderer, our little shy adventurer, finding whatever snack he could get his pudgy hands on first thing. Bethy was a parent magnet, preferring to snuggle into bed between us.

Tugging Edward's hands out from under my shirt, I sat up to see our door crack open. I smiled at my oldest baby, who was peeking in. She was too cute in purple camo pajamas, her hair falling down around her shoulders in soft, sleep-messy curls.

"Pretty girl, what's wrong?" I whispered, but Edward snapped awake, rolling over in her direction.

"Dweam," she whispered back, shutting the door and scurrying over to her daddy's side of the bed.

"A bad one, little sweetness?" he rasped, clearly looking like he needed a bit more sleep as he scooped his daughter onto the bed, but he'd give her the world, even if it meant loss of sleep.

He and his crew hadn't been home long, but we'd called an end to work as soon as they'd pulled in. Jordan had stayed in his room all night, causing Kyra to get upset, but Gator had calmed her down by telling her to give him time. In all reality, none of us had been given a chance to even talk to him. But in order to at least face the next day, I'd known Edward and I were going to need a few hours sleep. Glancing up at the clock, I knew that the house would start to come alive soon.

Bethy landed between us with a sigh, wriggling underneath the covers. She gazed up at me, playing with my hair, but then snuggled her face to Edward's chest, mumbling, "Yeah."

Edward held her tighter as I ran my fingers through her hair. Dropping a kiss to the top of her head, he whispered, "Wanna talk about it?"

"I fink dere's a monster in my closet," she muttered against his shirt.

I grinned, almost sighing in relief, because when in came to Bethy's nightmares, occasionally "The Mean Man" that had taken her would reemerge with a vengeance. They weren't so common anymore, but at least this time, the nightmare was a normal five-year-old imagination at work.

Edward smiled against the top of her head, locking gazes with me. "No monsters, baby. I promise," he vowed to her in that soft, soothing tone that could calm a wild cobra. "What makes you think that?"

"Noises," she muttered, pulling back to look up at him, and her little scowl was fierce and serious. "The door squeaks, Daddy," she huffed, her little brow furrowing.

He cupped her face, brushing a lock of hair back. "No, listen. It's the house. I promise. It's older, so it makes creaky noises." She opened her mouth to argue with him, but he placed a finger over her lips. "Shh, listen, baby."

We all practically held our breath as we listened to the sounds of the house. He was right, of course. The beach house was older, and because it sat near water, the wind off the ocean caused the house to creak and settle.

"Believe me now, little sweetness?" he asked her, but she hardly had to answer, because her whole demeanor relaxed against him as she nodded slowly.

I leaned in, kissing first her forehead, and then his lips, telling them I loved them both and smiling when they said it back. I froze when more footfalls sounded down the hallway.

"Bethy, is Sammy up, too?" I asked her.

"I don't know," she muttered, yawning widely and shrugging a shoulder.

I don't think the two of them even gave me much thought when I got up out of bed. By the time I'd tugged on some jeans and a sweater, Bethy had wriggled her way so close to Edward that they were sharing his pillow, and I wanted to just smooch them both to pieces, because there was nothing like the sight of them like that. I also knew for a fact that there was no comfort to be found on the entire planet after a bad dream than in that man's arms. All fears, worries, and what-ifs seemed to blur away so quickly that you couldn't remember what had scared you in the first place. And I was pretty sure they were both out like a light by the time I stepped out of the room.

I checked the kids' room first, the room they'd claimed as their own. It was filled with two twin beds, two blow up beds, and more toys than I ever remember packing on the short notice that Edward had given us when we needed to leave our house. Poking my head in, I could see Abby asleep in one bed and Caleb in the other, but Sammy was absent.

Smirking, I closed the door and walked downstairs. I knew where to find my little walking tummy, so I made my way into the kitchen. The look on my son's face was so Edward when I caught him with his hand inside a cereal box. It was all an innocent and silent "What?" as he blinked up at me at the same time that his hand shoved a fistful of Cheerios into his mouth.

"You want milk with that, handsome?" I asked him in a soft giggle.

He shook his head, looking at the box with a furrowed brow and shoving his hand back inside.

"Whoa, slow down," I laughed, scooping him up along with the box of cereal and setting him in his seat at the counter. "Let's get a bowl, then, okay?"

"Yeah," he said, handing over the box and practically bouncing in his highchair.

Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet, I poured the cereal and set it down in front of him. "Are you sure no milk?" I asked him.

"No, Mommy," he huffed, reaching in with his hand for a few of the little rings. "Like dis," he said with a sweet grin.

I brushed his hair from his forehead and dropped a heavy kiss there. "You're so much like your dad that it scares me, Samuel. I want you to know that."

As if to prove my point, Sammy tilted his head just a little and gave me his sweetest, most crooked smile as he shoved more cereal into his mouth. It was the same damn face his daddy used when he knew that he'd totally gotten his way. It was naughty and innocent, sweet, and just pure adorable goodness all rolled into one beautiful little face.

"Love you, baby," I whispered, because I couldn't help it.

"Love you," he murmured back with a mouthful.

Just in case my baby boy changed his mind, I fixed a sippy cup of milk and set it down in front of him.

The house was still pretty damn quiet as I started coffee for the day. I wasn't sure whose turn it was to cook breakfast, but I decided to hold off on that at least. By the time I poured myself a cup, I wasn't alone with Sammy anymore.

"Coffee?" I offered Jordan.

"Please," he said, glancing down at Samuel, a small smile playing on his face when my son held up his bowl to share. "Nope, little man. I'm good. You look like you're enjoying those way too much to steal them from you."

I laughed, setting a mug down onto the counter.

"'Kay," Sammy simply replied, almost sounding like he was telling Jordan, "Your loss, loser."

He took a sip before setting the mug down and meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry about yesterday..." He waved a hand around. "This is just...more than I was expecting."

Jordan, while extremely handsome, looked very sincere...and worried.

I set my own mug down, holding out my hand. "Then let's do this again. Bella Cullen. I own the company that Kyra hired."

"Jordan Nichols," he snickered, taking my hand firmly in his own. "And who's this?"

"Samuel Cullen," I said with a grin. "My youngest."

Jordan held out a fist, and Sammy bumped it just like he did with his uncles. I was shocked actually, because Sammy was shy by nature, so he must've seen something in the stranger in front of him that he liked. In fact, it had taken several days for him to warm up to Kyra, Cassie, and Gator – though the latter had won my son over early on by sharing French fries with him. And he now loved when Kyra played her guitar.

"I have a nephew about his age. Year-and-a-half?" he asked, glancing back up at me.

"Yeah, right around there," I said, smiling at my son when he picked up his cup and drained half the milk.

When it seemed Sammy was thoroughly ignoring us again, Jordan sighed, took another sip of coffee, and asked, "Why am I really here, Bella?"

Taking a deep breath, I let it out slowly. "Kyra has had some threats made against her and some of the people in her life," I started, but sighed, grimacing a bit. "There's more to it than that, and Kyra's side of the story is hers to tell you, but I'll tell you what I can."

Jordan was obviously not stupid, because he immediately asked the most important question. "So the guy that killed Ike Raulson is after her? Me?"

"Yes," I said with a nod.

He frowned a bit down at his cup, shaking his head slowly. "God, I've tried all day yesterday and all night, and I can't seem to find any sadness over that guy's death. I hated that son of a..." He paused, giving Sammy a quick side glance. "I just couldn't stand him," he finished.

"I'm gathering that no one particularly liked him," I murmured, taking a sip of coffee.

"He was too controlling of Kyra, even when we were dating," Jordan huffed, looking around the kitchen.

"And there's a reason for that, but again, it's her story to tell," I stated cryptically, walking to Sammy and kissing the top of his messy hair. "Mommy's going to be in the office, handsome. Okay? Let me know when you're finished."

"Yeah," he mumbled around a mouthful of Cheerios.

"Come. Let me show you something," I said to Jordan. "Bring your coffee. You'll need it."

I led him into the office, flipping on the lights. What used to be a beautiful sun room was now a makeshift war room. The entire case took up every available space on the walls. Maps, photos of faces and crime scenes, lists of locations, and printouts of financial information surrounded the heavy laden table of computers, equipment, and various file folders. The things from Ike's safety deposit box sat untouched in the center of the table in Mickey's bag. No one had been ready to delve into that bullshit the night before.

I pointed to a picture of one of Preston's burned flowers. "Ever seen Kyra get one of these?"

"She told me about them, but I never saw one," he answered, narrowing his eyes on just about everything he could on the walls.

"What do you know about Preston Raulson?"

"Ike's son?" he asked, and I nodded. "I know that he worked for his dad. He was a timid thing. He didn't like me, that's for sure."

I wrinkled my nose, because Eleazar was probably right. Preston might have been crushing on Kyra from the get go. "Preston is stalking Kyra, but he's escalated into...more."

"What do you mean?"

"Preston killed Ike," I stated, watching his expression change from shock to acceptance. "Apparently, Preston has been harboring feelings for Kyra for a very long time, and since he's unstable, things started to change. He started by trying to win her affection, but when that didn't work, he sent her cryptic messages with those flowers. Now..." I sighed, shaking my head. "Now he's removing anyone that ever _dated_ her."

"Dated," he repeated, glancing up at the wall that held the photos of himself, Edward, Robert Reynolds, Ryan Peters, and the most recently added ex-husband, Roger, though the latter two were not in as much danger as the others, because they were so far away. Ryan was in London, and Roger, in New York.

As he studied the wall, I spoke softly. "Robert Reynolds went missing yesterday."

Jordan's head spun to face me, his mouth hanging open in shock. "But..."

"That's why you're here, Jordan," I told him. "We needed to get you somewhere safe. We needed to take a bit of Preston's power away from him."

Jordan nodded, turning back to the board. He pointed to Edward's picture. "He's here. The guy from the USO tour," he mumbled.

"And my husband," I snickered, smiling softly up at Jordan when he faced me once again. I was glad to see that Jordan knew some of Kyra's real history. That had been a slight concern of mine when it came to bringing Jordan into the house with Edward.

"He's been spotted around L.A. with Kyra. What the hell?" he practically growled, and I could see a touch of jealousy start to work into his demeanor.

I laughed, patting his shoulder. "At first, we needed to send Preston a message that Kyra's security had changed. Because no one knows Edward, he added an element of the unknown. We set up those photos. It was also a way to let Preston know that we were back in L.A. We wanted to see if he'd follow us from Seattle – which he did."

"Yeah, but they were kissing..."

"That was me," I chuckled, pointing to my hair, and I watched as the realization that Kyra and I were slightly similar dawned on him. "Yeah...I'm not letting my husband kiss on someone else..."

Jordan smiled wryly at me, relaxing just a touch. "Damn convincing job..."

"We try," I laughed, but it died quickly. "Look, this is a lot to take in, but I promise when Kyra tells you why this has all blown up the way it has, you'll understand."

He didn't say anything, but gave me a look like he was going to have a hard time believing her.

"I'm going to give you a piece of advice, okay?" I asked, and he nodded. "I know she's put you through some tough situations, and I'm sure I don't know the half of it, but there are reasons for that. Terrible ones. My advice to you is to really _listen_. Have an open heart and mind when you do, because I promise once you've heard it, her actions over the last few years will make much more sense to you."

"Ike really touched her," he gasped, his eyes pleading with me for the truth or for it to all be a lie; I couldn't decide which. "That public announcement, Ike's arrest... It was all true..."

I glanced up when I heard voices from the kitchen. The house was starting to come to life. Esme, Alec, Sarah, and Abby were all up. Esme was dropping sweet kisses to Samuel's chubby cheeks, carefully avoiding sticky fingers, and her eyes locked with mine briefly over my son's head. Alec was already starting breakfast.

I turned back to Jordan. "Kyra's story," I reiterated, wincing at his pain-filled expression, because I was all but telling him it was true. "Please just...hear her out. That's all I'm asking. If once you've heard it, you still feel...angry, then we'll talk again. But it's really Edward you should go to after that." Just before I walked away from him, I said, "Make yourself at home, Jordan. Breakfast will be ready soon. But don't leave the grounds. Mine and Edward's crew will see to it that you have everything you'll need for the next few days."

Jordan nodded, and I left him in the office to go smooch on my son. I picked him up after he'd told his Gamma that he was finished with his cereal.

"Come, my smelly, sticky boy," I chuckled, blowing a raspberry on his neck. "Let's get you changed and cleaned up, huh?"

"No," he laughed, wriggling in my arms, his little chunky legs kicking. "Daddy," he commanded, pointing a finger up the stairs.

"Daddy's sleepin'," I whispered against his cheek. "You can play with Daddy later."

"Wayter," he repeated, looking disappointed, but amiable.

Halfway up the stairs, we almost ran into Kyra on her way down. She looked nervous, but she still reached out to ruffle Sammy's hair. He giggled, ducking her next reach for him.

"He's down there," I told her softly, raising an eyebrow up at her. "He's in a better frame of mind this morning, I think."

She nodded, tearing up a little. "He wouldn't even talk to me last night. He'll hate me for lying...for all the drinking, the fighting..."

"Doubtful," I said with a smile, remembering that brief flash of jealousy that Jordan had shown over Edward. "But he does need to hear the truth from you, and you won't believe how relieved you'll feel once you've told him."

Kyra studied my face, her brow wrinkling, but she nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I also wouldn't tell him without Esme with you," I suggested, shrugging a shoulder. "She'll be able to expound on some of your emotions and issues. Plus, she's a great hand to hold."

"Yeah, I was going to ask her. She's been...a big help," Kyra said softly, smiling at Sammy's sweet, bouncing, happy self, because he'd had his breakfast, so all was right in his little world.

"Yeah, she's great," I agreed.

"Thanks, Bella," she whispered, looking down the stairs like she was trying to muster every bit of courage she could to make it down to the first floor.

"You'll be fine," I assured her, "but I'm sure there are plenty of people inside this house that will back you up, honey. So just be honest, tell him what happened, and then go from there, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, finally taking the steps down to the bottom floor.

The kids' room was empty by the time I walked in there. After wiping Sammy's face and hands, changing his diaper, and trying to tame my poor boy's hair, I dressed him in jeans and one of mine and Edward's favorite sweatshirts. It was gray, with the saying, "Daddy's Wing Man" on it. It was a gift from his Aunt Alice, and I was beginning to think she was having them made, but I wouldn't dare stop her, because they were hilarious.

I took Samuel back downstairs so that he could join Abby and now Caleb in the TV room. Grabbing another cup of coffee, I walked back into my office, tugging Mickey's bag to me. It was time to get to work. With a brief glimpse out the large windows, I could see that Jordan, Kyra, and Esme were sitting outside on the deck with their breakfast. From their body language and serious expressions, I could tell that the talk had already started.

I felt a kiss to the side of my head and turned to see Alec setting a plate down in front of me.

"_Bellissima_, at least eat something before starting on that shit, yeah?" he chuckled.

"I have to call Wes and Benny today," I sighed wearily, shaking my head. "They'll need to know about this property, I think."

"And these," he growled, a face full of disgust as he opened the box of Polaroid pictures. "Christ, how many women..."

"I don't know," I groaned, giving the box a scathing look. "I was going to put Mack on it. She's been studying missing girls around this area. She may recognize some of them."

We both paused when he pulled out the four video tapes. Our eyes met, and neither of wanted to address it, but it had to be done.

"They're marked," he muttered, shuffling through them. "Dates, it looks like." His head shot up to look at me, giving me a raised eyebrow. "Eat, Bella. I'd rather not catch shit from Eddie this morning for not looking after you while he was sleeping."

I giggled, picked up a fork, and took a bite of eggs. "Sir, yes, sir," I teased him.

"And don't tackle all this shit by yourself, either," he ordered, standing up. "This is unpleasant stuff. Wait for the girls." He ruffled my hair, saying, "I'm going to check the perimeter. If you need me, call my cell."

"I won't, and thanks, Alec," I told him, watching him leave out the back and give the three on the deck a quick side glance.

Turning back to the envelope from the bank box, I tugged out the papers and got to work.

~oOo~

"Another one," Makenna muttered with a shake of her head, clipping one of the photos from Ike's safety deposit box to a missing persons folder.

"How many does that make?" Rose asked, looking up from her screen where she and Alice had been researching the property from the envelope.

"Hell, I don't know... Twelve?" she groaned, glancing around the table.

"You've recovered twelve missing persons?" Kurt gasped. He peered around the side of his laptop, his mouth hanging open. "Really?"

"I haven't recovered shit," she growled, scowling at the never ending pile of pictures. "All I've done is given them a possible identity."

Mickey's head snapped up from her computer. After just a poke of her finger to Makenna's shoulder, the younger woman calmed down. We were all punchy. It had been a strange, tension-filled morning, but I wasn't sure we weren't feeding off of Jordan and Kyra, to be honest. We'd tried to ignore the conversation out on the deck, but Jordan had not taken Kyra's story well. And poor Kyra had melted down. Esme had played mediator, but in the end, she'd had to give Kyra something to settle her down.

On the other hand, our work wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows, so that could have just been making shit worse. It was picture after picture of assaulted girls, and the next step wasn't going to get any better.

The video tapes.

Alice had suggested converting them to digital and then studying them. It would make it easier to pause, print screen shots, and rewind if needed. The last one was converting now.

Glancing out the windows, I could see Sarah watching over the kids as they played in the sand on the beach. Bethy had been up for a few hours, but her daddy was still sleeping, though I expected him up at any moment. I could also see Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle making their rounds, Cassie and Gator having a quiet discussion with Esme on the deck, and Alec readying the grill for lunch.

"Last one, Bells. You ready?" Kurt asked, pulling the tape from the convertor.

"Yeah, let's do this," I sighed, giving his computer my attention.

We'd figured out that the markings Alec had found on the tapes were dates – or months and years, to be specific. If I was guessing correctly, one would be Kyra as a teen. Two others had to be Jen Jones and Layla, if we were calculating the right years. But it was the last one we weren't sure about. Though, I had my suspicions...

"Oh fucking hell," I sighed, pulling my hair away from my face when the video started, because it was Kyra...as a seventeen-year-old girl, and it was of the couch inside Ike's home recording studio.

All my girls rushed to stand behind me and Kurt as we all barely watched every single second of Kyra's rape. If she fought him, he punched her – hard – in places that would never show it. If she told him no, he told her she deserved it, that she owed him, and that without him, she would be nothing.

"He spliced it," Alice whispered, leaning next to Kurt to take over his mouse. "No, no, no...not splice. He would use this specific tape when he knew he was going to..."

"Dammit, he planned each one?" Rose snapped, her gaze snapping from Alice back to the computer. "Like this asshole just woke up on certain days and decided he needed to get a little somethin'?"

"Maybe," Alice answered softly and distractedly, tugging a chair next to Kurt. "Let me just see something," she muttered to him, and he nodded, waving a hand at her to have at it. "Let's scan this video..."

She clicked to open the next one, and we all groaned, because it was the same scenario, but a different girl. Jen Jones. The same result happened with the third video, which turned out to not be just Layla, but Ashley, too. Apparently, around that time, he was hurting the both of them. But it was the last one that made us all pause, because it wasn't Ike in the picture. It was Preston. And the girl? Molly Parsons.

"Oh shit," Mickey breathed, and it seemed we all leaned forward at the same time.

The poor girl looked the worse for wear. She was bruised, beaten, and sobbing as she watched a frantic Preston pace in front of her, raging. She was bound, with duct tape over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. It seemed out of the two Raulsons, Preston was the cruelest monster, because he had no qualms about making her bleed, calling her names, or punching her face, all while telling her it was her fault that his dad was disappointed.

When Preston pulled a knife out of his back pocket, my stomach roiled. He used that knife in such a familiar way that my hands started to shake. With each swipe of the blade, Molly's clothes shredded. But it all came to a halt, both Preston and Molly looking up when Ike walked into the room.

"Clean this shit up," Ike order his son. "Now! And I really mean clean it. You can't let her out of this house like that. What the fuck were you thinking?"

What was probably the most disturbing was Ike's resigned facial expression. He didn't seemed surprised, he didn't flinch at what was going on before him, and he barely gave the poor girl a second glance.

"Get up," Preston growled, yanking Molly up by the hair. "Had you just done what I told you, things would be different. I should've known better..."

"Lock her in her room," Ike stated, looking as if he were having a damned hard time not rolling his eyes, but again, his calm demeanor was just...haunting.

But it was when Preston was marching Molly out of the room that I lost my composure. He took the knife and swiped it across the rest of Molly's jeans, causing her clothes to fall the rest of the way off. Small cuts bled all over her torso, her upper thighs, and her arms as she shivered in nothing but a pair of underwear.

My girls had to dodge my chair as I abruptly stood up, bolting from the room and out the back deck doors. I'm not sure I made it two steps into the back yard before I was falling to my knees and vomiting up my breakfast and coffee. All of it. My head spun, stars flickered behind my tightly closed eyes, and I could barely make out concerned voices through the ringing in my ears.

Two sets of hands grabbed at me, but I fought them.

"Sweetness, it's me. Shh, love," the most beautiful and calming voice in the world soothed in my ear as very strong, very warm arms wrapped tightly around me from behind.

A warm, damp cloth wiped at my face, cleaning me up, but I fought that, too.

"I know you can hear me, Bella," Edward continued in my ear, his hold on me unrelenting. "You're fine. You're right here with me, and no one will ever touch you again. Got me?" he asked, though his voice was just a touch gruff.

"Bella, you have to breathe, sweetheart," Esme's voice added.

The only two people that could get through to me in a panic attack were my husband and Esme. Period. No one else understood it. No one else had seen, cleaned up after, or dealt with my kidnapping better than those two people.

"I...can't," I panted, seeking out Edward's arms and squeezing them hard.

Suddenly, Edward's lips were right at my ear, his next words only meant for me. "I love you so fucking much, baby. Focus. You're stronger than this. Don't let it win. I've got you, and nothing can take you away from me. Do you feel me, Bella?" he asked, his lips pressing to my neck. "Tell me."

He knew to keep talking, to keep touching me. It was the only thing that got through. He told me he loved me over and over, that I was beautiful and strong, and that it didn't matter what had started this shit, I would make it through it.

Finally, touches became more real, his voice became more than just sound and heavy breaths on my neck, and I could finally focus on the cloth gently cleaning my face and not fight it.

"Edward," I finally sobbed, sucking in a deep breath.

"Yes, baby. I'm right here," he said, carefully turning me on his lap so I could wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder.

"What happened, pretty girl?" Esme asked softly, and I felt an extra hand rubbing my back. "Get it out of you now."

"P-Preston," I gasped into Edward's neck. "M-Molly... He _cut_ her fucking clothes off..." I finally explained.

Two deep sighs of frustration escaped them both, but their touches didn't stop, and neither did their soft words of encouragement. However, Edward shifted, slipping an arm underneath my legs, and he scooped me up, taking me up the deck steps. He sat down on a chaise, cradling me in his lap.

"Look at me, sweetness," he ordered gently, brushing my hair from my face. "Please?"

I pulled back, finally gazing up at my husband through tear-blurred vision. His warm hands cupped my face, while his thumbs wiped away my tears. But it was the deep, concerned green eyes that I locked onto.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my lip trembling.

Brushing his lips across mine softly, he whispered back, "Don't be."

Grasping either side of his face, I brought his forehead down to mine and closed my eyes. He was always such a fucking beautiful sight to see after one of these episodes. He smelled freshly showered, his hair still just a touch damp. He was warm and strong and so very real underneath my fingers. I smiled when I realized that his face was smooth.

"You shaved," I murmured.

"I was _scruffy_," he chuckled, but I felt his body relax. It always did once he felt I was back to the present. "Or _prickly_, as Bethy put it."

I smiled, letting out another deep breath. I pulled back, looking up at him. He was all things comforting and soothing. He was strength incarnate.

"Okay?" he asked simply, his eyes flickering between my own as he studied everything about me.

I nodded, sniffling once. "Yeah. Okay."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked, kissing me swiftly when I nodded again, looking over at Esme, who hadn't left our side.

"God, those videos," I groaned, shaking my head. "Mainly, they were Ike. But one... One was Preston...and Molly Parsons. He's so..."

"Familiar?" Esme provided, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah. And just...crazy. And Ike didn't even bat an eye when he caught his son," I said with a grimace, but I knew what Esme wanted to hear. "She was bound, gagged, and bleeding from his punches, but when he pulled out a knife and started cutting her clothes off..."

Edward pressed a long, slow kiss to my temple, leaving his lips there as he held me closer and whispered that he loved me. Esme nodded, a little wrinkle to her nose when she scowled.

"I remembered what that felt like," I mumbled, frowning down at my hands in my lap. It was cold steel against warm skin, it was stings when the air touched fresh cuts, and it was the humiliation of being exposed against your will. Though, I didn't say those things. They knew, and it only caused Edward pain when I said them aloud.

"Do you want something to calm you down?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm okay," I vowed, playing with Edward's fingers and then looked up to the windows. "Maybe it's time for a break in there anyway. We were all a little on edge to begin with," I told her, jerking my chin toward several concerned faces looking our way.

She patted my leg, giving me a warm smile. "Shall I go lay down your law, then?" she asked with a sweet, soft chuckle.

"Yes," I stated firmly, but smiled back at her as she stood up.

My head fell to Edward's shoulder. I wasn't quite ready to have his touch leave me. Placing a hand flat to one side of his face, I nuzzled smooth, aftershave-smelling skin along his jaw with my nose. A shudder of contentment and stress release wracked my frame, and he held me closer.

"Love you," I whispered against his cheek.

"Love you, too, Bella," he sighed.

I pulled back to look at him. "I'm okay."

"Good," he huffed, kissing my lips, only then giving his surroundings a long glance.

"You've missed a few things, sleeping beauty," I teased as I watched him assess...everything.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" he chuckled, tilting his head at me.

So for the next few minutes, I told him what the girls, Kurt, and I had discovered about the things from Ike's safety deposit box. He was not so shocked that Makenna had twelve possible matches to missing girls from the area.

"And I'm waiting on a call back from Wes or Benny about that property," I finished, shrugging a shoulder.

"And this Jordan guy... Where is he?" he growled, looking around again.

I took a deep breath, letting out slowly. "He took Kyra's story...poorly. And she had to be sedated, so she's upstairs sleeping."

"Poorly...how?" he growled, his eyes fierce, but his hands were sweet and gentle as he touched my face, my arms, my hands, and the tops of my legs.

"Slow down," I snickered, kissing my fierce protector of all things weaker than himself. "He's a very nice man, baby. He's just...really overwhelmed. I think he truly cares for Kyra, but this is all a bit much. You know?" I frowned, sighing wearily as I told him about mine and Jordan's chat that morning and what I'd witnessed through the window. "He was in tears when he finally stood up from their talk."

"Oh," Edward said, nodding once and calming a bit.

"I told him he should talk to you after he'd heard Kyra's story, so don't be surprised if he does, okay?" I asked, tracing his eyebrow. "And don't be afraid to tell him about me if it helps. I know you don't like to, but trust me, it doesn't mean you're breaking my confidence."

"Sure, love," he sighed, looking pained, because he knew I meant it.

"He was jealous of you for a moment," I chuckled, linking our fingers together. I rolled my eyes at Edward's smug grin. "He knew of you...of that USO tour," I told him.

"Oh," he snickered softly. "I thought I you were going to tell me that he was jealous because you're so fucking beautiful and he can't have you. He needs to know..."

I laughed, my head falling back. "No, you possessive, silly ass."

"Fucking sue me," he growled in my ear, giving my earlobe a nip. "I can't help it."

I rolled my eyes again, but smiled at his unabashed chuckle and then at his snarling stomach. "Come on, Edward," I told him. "I see the angry bears are rumbling around in there," I teased him, poking his stomach.

He laughed, but stood up, setting me gently on my feet. His smile fell quickly as he cupped my face. "Do me a favor, sweetness."

"Sure, baby. What?"

"No more work today – at least until you hear back from Wes. Got me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "Just...take it easy for a few hours. Please."

I sighed, nodding a bit. "Yeah, you're probably right. It's time for lunch anyway," I conceded, jerking my chin to Alec as he brought out the things he was about to put on the grill.

"Good," he grunted sexily, kissing my lips. "Then sit your sweet ass down over there and keep us company while we cook. After that, I'll take the next perimeter run."

I knew better than to argue with him, especially after I'd had a panic attack. Besides, I usually tended to stick close to him after one anyway, something that Esme had pointed out a few years ago. So I took a seat at one of the tables at the end of the deck and settled in to listen to Alec and Edward tease each other about who was the better cook.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

What started as a fairly tense lunch settled into normal, but subdued conversation. My eyes drifted around the deck, noting that Kyra was still absent, but Jordan had joined us, staying pretty much to himself. He'd barely uttered a word or taken a bite of his food, opting to pick at it or slowly push it from one side of his plate to the other. His eyes would flicker to the back door occasionally, but snap right back to his plate.

He looked like a tortured man, a man whose thoughts were making him physically fucking ill. After what I could only imagine Kyra had described to him, I would be willing to bet he was feeling like a pretty big fucking failure. His girl had been crying out for help, yet he hadn't heard her. None of us had.

Esme touched his arm gently, urging him to eat, but he shook his head no.

"He's gonna make himself sick," Rose sighed, and my head turned toward where the girls were all sitting together. "Poor thing probably blames himself."

"He asked to see her earlier," Cassie whispered, shaking her head, "but Kyra was still asleep."

"He looks like he wants to punch someone," Mickey added.

"Yeah, but his enemy is dead," Alice growled.

"No, he's not. There's another one still out there," Bella murmured, running her fingers through Bethy's hair as she ate her lunch.

"I hope he doesn't blame her, though," Sarah whispered, grimacing a bit. "She's been through enough."

"I don't think so." Makenna's voice was firm as she gazed across the deck toward Jordan. "He was really upset when Kyra lost it. He looked...helpless."

Jasper chuckled softly from my side, and I turned my attention to him. "It seems he's won the girls' loyalty."

I smirked, nodding, and sat forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "He's feeling every last one of those things they just said," I stated softly, my eyes on the deck floor.

"Including the part about being upset with Kyra?" he asked.

"Yup," I sighed, glancing up at him. "All of it. I'm sure he doesn't blame her, but I'd be willing to bet he was wishing he had a time machine right about now."

"You would know, kid," Alec murmured, giving Bella a long, loving gaze, only to look back to me. "She okay?"

"She will be," I said with a nod. "She rarely has a panic attack that big anymore, but they can be overcome. I'm just glad Bethy and Sammy didn't see her. They get upset when she's like that."

"They've seen her?" my dad gasped.

"Once, a few months back," I explained. "Something in the basement had rotted – an onion, I think – and the smell that came up out of there just about knocked her on her ass. She was in the house alone with them. Bethy ran out to the woodshed to get me."

"You know, I'd really like to get my hands on the assholes of the world," Emmett growled, causing us to laugh when his hands curled into claws. "Just put them all in one place, put them through the same torture that they'd put their victims through."

"We did that, remember?" Alec chuckled. "I do believe Miller was unrecognizable by the time he gave up hope."

"I'm not so sure this Preston will make it to South America," Kurt sighed, giving another look toward the table full of ladies. "I'd bet that Bella takes that new gun of hers and pulls the trigger at his temple."

I snorted, because I wasn't so sure he was wrong. Something about this case was really tearing at my girl, and I just fucking wanted it over with – ASAP. Because it wasn't just about Kyra any longer; it was about pulling a monster off of the streets, because Ike Raulson had raised his son to be meaner, nastier, and crazier than he'd ever fucking thought of being, and I had a feeling that he was totally aware of it. Yet, he'd still let the asshole loose on the world.

"What do you want to bet that Ike was blackmailing his own son about Molly Parsons?" I asked the guys suddenly.

They all nodded in agreement, my father adding, "I really want to look at that property. Take a crew of us up there. It's not far."

Studying his face, I rubbed my bottom lip. "Definitely. In fact, when Wes or Benny calls Bella back, you and Alec get on the phone and work out the details. They can come with, but I want to check the place out. And this time, Mickey can't go," I told him, and he nodded in agreement.

"Oh hell," Jasper and Emmett groaned together.

"That's a nasty fight you're setting yourself up for," Alec snickered.

"Doesn't matter. She's not going. We'll take Bella instead, because a team of forty mules wouldn't keep her from going anyway, so we might as well plan on it," I murmured wryly, standing up.

"Where you going?" Emmett asked.

"Perimeter check," I stated gruffly. I walked to Bella, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, only to do the same to Bethy. "I'll be right back, my girls."

"Beach, Daddy," Sammy ordered, pointing a finger toward the water when I knelt in front of him.

"When I get back, I'm all yours," I vowed to both my kids. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Sammy said slowly, grinning with a slight tilt to his head. "Bugs again!"

"They're not bugs!" I growled against his head. "Stop listening to your sister."

"Cwabs wook like bugs, Daddy," she stated, rolling her eyes and looking just like her mother made over, which caused the table full of women to finally burst into laughter.

"You're as stubborn as your mom," I told my oldest, who only shrugged a shoulder and went back to her lunch plate. Kissing Bella's head one more time, I asked, "How you doing, sweetness?"

"I'm fine, Edward. Go do what you need to do," she told me, her voice sincere.

I nodded, stood up straight, and walked to Jordan. "Come with me. I think it's time we talked," I ordered, not giving him any leniency.

Esme started to argue, but I just shook my head at her.

"I'm going to show him the perimeter, just in case there's some sort of emergency," I lied smoothly to the both of them.

Jordan stood up slowly, and I noted a touch of anxiety in his demeanor, but he willingly followed me off the deck steps. It did not go unnoticed that every single conversation on that deck came to a complete and utter halt as they watched us leave.

"If you're taking me out here to kill me, you just left a shit-load of witnesses," he mumbled grumpily, eying the Glock in my waistband.

I was glad he could joke, because that meant he wasn't drowning in his emotions completely.

Smirking, I stopped in front of him. "That many witnesses and they _still_ wouldn't tell a soul if I chose to end you here, but that's not what I'm doing."

"Fair enough," he sighed. "So what are we doing?"

"Showing you the perimeter, but I also wanted to give you a chance to ask questions. I'm sure some of them have sugarcoated some shit," I stated, jerking my thumb behind me and starting to walk again along the edge of the woods. "The girls feel badly for you, so they'll tone the shit down. And the guys won't say a fucking word unless I give the go ahead, so I'm pretty sure some stuff has been danced around."

"Kyra didn't," he mumbled, and I don't think he knew he'd said it out loud.

"I don't imagine she did, especially with Esme's guidance," I told him. "So she told you what happened to her?"

"Yeah," he sighed, stepping over a fallen palm tree. "I should've seen it."

"I said the same thing," I admitted, shrugging a shoulder when he glared over at me. "It's no secret, Jordan. You should know who I am...what I was to Kyra."

"I do, but..." He paused, frowning down at each step he was taking next to me.

"I didn't know, either," I said, shaking my head. "She hid that shit well."

"She was so scared," he countered. "To tell anyone, I mean. He threatened her daily."

"I know."

We were quiet for a moment, walking the long fence. I was giving him a chance to think, but also to get away from the house, because I knew it must've felt like the walls were closing in on him. He couldn't fix shit, and that was probably more frustrating than hearing what horrible fucking things your girl had been through.

"You can't fix her, you know," I said softly, looking over at him. "You can be there, listen, wipe away every tear, but she'll never be...the same."

"Never?" he gasped, looking up at me with a gaping mouth.

"No." I stopped us again once we were several yards from the house, leaning against the fence and folding my arms across his chest. "She'll get better, but that shit she went through... That'll always be there, just under the surface." I grimaced, looking out over the ocean. "Did you see Bella earlier?"

"I saw her get sick," he muttered with a nod. "But it isn't any of my business..."

"My wife wants you to know what happened to her so you can better understand how to deal with Kyra," I stated, trying not to let the guilt for telling this story overtake me, because rarely did I ever mention it to anyone outside of Bella and Esme. "Bella didn't get sick, she had a panic attack..."

For the next few minutes, I told Jordan what had happened to Bella several years back. From her kidnapping, to her torture, to my finally yanking her ass off that motherfucking, God-forsaken table, I recounted it all. I explained the PTSD, the panic, the nightmares, the fears, and the scars – though never where those scares were.

When I finally finished and met his gaze, he was pale, but looking at me like he had a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue.

"How did you do it?" he whispered.

"I just fucking do it. She's...my everything," I stated with an unapologetic shrug of my shoulder. "If you care enough, then you'll find the patience, the courage, and the will to communicate."

"She kept me at arm's length," he said, leaning back against a large rock formation. "I don't know if she wants my help."

"Trust me. Kyra wants your help, and she needs you," I said, pointing at him. "She might've come to me in the beginning, but it was you she was begging for two days ago when she realized you were in danger." I let out a deep breath, looking back at the water. "She pushed you away because she couldn't be what you needed her to be."

"Yeah, that's what Esme said," he groaned, slipping down the trunk of the tree to grip his hair. "Why did she come to you?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes at my behavior with Ike back during the USO tour. "Because I took zero shit from that cock sucker. I demanded his best manners, because if he'd said one more foul word to her, Cassie, or anyone else on that fucking tour, I'd have left him in the middle of a fighting zone...or the desert. I can't decide which. And he listened, because for some reason, I scared the shit out of him."

Jordan huffed a laugh, looking up at me. "Ike didn't really like me, either. I shattered the window of his Mercedes one time when he came to take Kyra to a recording session. He was in such a bad mood that I couldn't help it."

I nodded, finally seeing what Kyra had said. She'd told me that Jordan was a lot like me – brave, strong, and took no shit from Ike. The difference was that Ike had threatened Jordan's career, and Kyra loved him enough to push him away from that threat.

"Anyway," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "when Solstice Music was bought by my father's company, she jumped at the chance to find me for help. Kyra remembered me talking about my father, his company, and Seattle. But she was slowly unraveling at this point. Apparently, Ike had started threatening her again."

"She could've come to me..." he stated, looking down at his feet, and I saw the jealousy that Bella had mentioned. "I would've helped her."

"Her mind wasn't there yet, Jordan," I countered, pushing myself off of the fence. "It wasn't really about _me_. Please don't think that. And I allowed nothing inappropriate when she was in my home, despite her misguided efforts."

He grimaced at that last statement, but nodded. "Yeah, Esme told me about that, too."

"Well, then, you know everything." I started walking to finish the perimeter check, and he hopped up to follow me. "I don't mean to rush you, but I don't like leaving Bella for long after she's had a panic attack."

He nodded in understanding, but looked up at me. "What happened to the guy that hurt her?"

I snorted, glancing over at him. "I made sure that he never saw the light of day again."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"That's a whole lotta hot takin' a walk," Makenna chuckled teasingly, giving me a wink when I broke my gaze from Edward and Jordan disappearing toward the far fence line at the same time the deck cleared out of men. I even thought I heard Carlisle mention something about calling Wes to hurry his ass up.

Rolling my eyes, I waved her off. "Only half of that is hot enough for me," I countered, grinning when the girls laughed. "The other half is pretty damn well taken," I mused aloud.

"I'm tellin' Daddy you said he's hot," Bethy giggled, curling in on herself when I pulled her to my lap to tickle her relentlessly. "Stop, Mommy!" she begged, her head falling back with her laughter.

"On that note, perhaps a TV break is in order," Sarah chuckled. "Come on, guys. Let's go inside."

Caleb, Abby, Bethy, and Samuel all trudged inside the house. Kyra finally made her appearance a few minutes later. She looked wary as she took in the deck and who was on it – and who wasn't. I saw her face fall in disappointment.

"You need to eat something," I told her, gesturing toward the table full of food.

She nodded, before making herself a small plate and joining the table.

"Jordan is with Edward," I told her, answering the unasked question that was written all over her face. "They're checking the perimeter."

She nodded, nibbling on a French fry. "I think I've finally succeeded in pushing him away. Permanently."

"Don't bet on it, sweetie," Rose snorted. "He's barely eaten a thing, and he's been talking with Esme for some time."

"He's wearing the same face Edward used to," Alice piped up sadly, smiling a bit when we all looked her way. "He is. It's defeat, frustration, and sadness. But there's an underlying determination in there, too. It's actually upsetting to see again. I'm not sure Edward lost that look for the first few months we were all under the same roof."

"If anyone can help him understand, it's Eddie," Mickey piped up softly with a nod as she played with the napkin in her hands. "I've never seen a man change quicker than he did when he met Bells."

I smiled at her, but turned my attention to Kyra. "I told Edward to tell him my story so Jordan would understand that he's not alone here. That this support system is pretty big. And sweetie...he's all about you. Pushed away, broken up, angry...I'm not sure any of that matters at the moment."

"Thank you," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "You think..." she started, but was interrupted before she could get any further.

"Of course we're right," Makenna chuckled, and with an amazing ability – just like Emmett – the next words out of her mouth changed the whole feeling at that table full of girls. "I was just sayin' while watching the two of them walk away that they were a whole lotta hotness."

We froze for a moment, afraid that Mack had offended Kyra in some way, but when a slow, wry smile curled the edges of her mouth, we broke into giggles.

"Yeah, Jordan's..."

"Hot," we all finished for her, which caused her to laugh. It was healing sound coming from her, all pure and happy and young.

I decided to tease her just a bit. "Did I see...ink?"

Her gaze snapped up to mine as she nodded slowly. "Oh yeah. You did. Right here," she said, pointing to her hipbone area, which caused some whoops to echo around the table.

"Spill, girl. What is it?" Mickey laughed.

She stopped altogether, and for a moment, I thought we'd gone too far, because her face fell from happy to an open mouthed gasp.

"His mother was Italian...from Sicily," she whispered, staring out over the water. She sounded like she was in awe, but she just shook her head slowly.

"Kyra, I'm sorry..." I started, but she stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"No, no... It's fine. It's his personal motto scripted over a piece of film. It's beautifully done, actually. He'd always wanted to make movies, but it seemed his family was against it, except his mother. He told me she would repeat the same phrase to him over and over, despite his father's wishes for him to be something else. _Non mollare mai_."

"What's it mean?" I asked her, because she looked like she was having an epiphany.

"Never give up," she stated, gazing up at me.

"Nice," someone at the table muttered, but I smiled at Kyra, because I could see who was coming up behind her.

"Perhaps he listened," I told her, jerking my chin toward Jordan, who had made it up the steps of the deck. It was obvious he only had eyes for Kyra. Edward was right behind him.

With a pointed look to my girls and Cassie, we stood up from the table, leaving the two of them behind. I squeezed Kyra's shoulder on my way by, only to reach for Edward's hand. Linking my fingers with his, we both glanced over just as Jordan fell to his knees in front of Kyra. The last thing I heard before we closed the deck doors made me kiss my husband's cheek, because he'd totally given Jordan the tools to help her.

"Christ, Kyra. I'm so fucking sorry. Tell me what you need. I'm so there. And I'm not going anywhere."

**A/N...Well, it looks like things are changing. Jordan now truly understands, especially after his talk with Edward – a talk that really needed to happen. Having Jordan in the house, knowing everything, will be beneficial to everyone, especially Kyra. Edward needed to pass some of the care of Kyra over to him. **

**Next, they'll tackle that property of Ike's. What do you think they'll find?**

**I need to thank JenRar for beta'ing this for me. She can breathe again after this chapter, and if you haven't checked out her new story Full Circle...you're totally missing out. Next, thank you to GooberLou, who still wants to smooch Sammy to pieces. :) And a ginormous hug and smooch to MedusaInNY who put together a beautiful pdf of _Sin & Innocence_. It's available to download on my blog. drotuno(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**The next chapter is done and off to be beta'd...so the next posting is looking good for Wednesday. Let me hear your theories... Until then... Later. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N...You guys are probably the best readers out there. You had the absolutely the best reaction to the last chapter. It was a tough chapter to get through, but needed. Thank you so much.**

**This chapter comes with a LEMON WARNING. ;) Not that you'll complain. And a "brace yourselves for the cabin" warning, as well. O_o **

**Okay, so I have a few announcements at the bottom, so please meet me down there. **

CHAPTER 19

**EDWARD**

Thunder rumbled long and low in the early morning. Hell, I wasn't even sure what fucking time it was, because the storm was making it seem darker outside. I was awake early, as usual, but I was completely unwilling to leave the bed.

Bella was draped across me, her head tucked into my neck, but it was her leg that was fucking killing me. Every few minutes, she'd shift, gliding that beautiful thigh across my now hard as fucking hell erection. A strobe of lightning flickered across the window, and my arm around her shoulders pulled her closer. I was trying to think of anything other than rolling her over, waking her up, and fucking her into oblivion.

It was an unavoidable feeling. I couldn't shake the need, either. I felt protective, possessive, and just down right in want of her, and I wasn't sure if it was leftover emotions from the day before or just being in our quiet room alone before anyone else was awake.

She shifted that leg again, and I tried like hell to hold in my moan, but I failed miserably. I thought maybe if I rolled us to our sides that it would take away the pressure, but before I could move us, warm, sweet lips pressed to my neck and small hands gripped my bare shoulder in order to pull herself closer.

"Bella..." I gasped, because my control was tenuous at best. I was barely holding on.

"Please," she whispered against my jaw, but her hand slipped up the other side of my face and into my hair.

Fuck, my girl shouldn't have to beg for shit. With that said, I finally did roll her so we were face to face on our sides. I locked eyes with dark and needy, which probably matched my own.

"Yeah?" I breathed, brushing her hair from her face and my lips across hers.

"Yeah..." she groaned, her eyes rolling back when my thigh slipped between hers just to give her something, and she took that shit, too, grinding slowly against me.

She was already wet, her hands fucking everywhere, and I grasped at her t-shirt, her shorts, anything I could get my own hands on in order to pull her closer. Our kisses started slow, with nips and barely there brushes of tongue, but fuck, if all hell didn't break loose. My hands dove underneath her shirt and into the back of her boxers as my tongue claimed her deep and hard.

I was a lucky motherfucker. There was just something so damned comforting about knowing someone so fucking well that words barely had to be spoken. These were dance steps we'd taken a million times, and instinct and familiarity took over, but it was never the fucking same. It was always so very desperate, so damned perfect. It was hums of approval when something felt good, grunts of frustration when covers or clothes got in the damn way, and it was smiles and nips against skin and lips. All done without really talking, because we just..._knew_.

Bella's shirt was tugged off over her head, her shorts shoved down somewhere in the lost confines of the bed. My own underwear and basketball shorts were quickly shoved down, and I was pretty fucking sure my girl had used her feet to do that shit.

Suddenly just needing to look at her, even with the limited light of the morning, I rolled Bella onto her back. Tossing the fucking covers away, I braced an elbow by her head, leaving my right hand to explore, to touch, to trace every inch of her, all while kissing the pure shit out of her. My hands ghosted over her breasts, giving each nipple a loving tweak, down her stomach, and across her thigh, only to skirt between her legs. God, she was soaked.

"Dream?" I grunted, breaking from her mouth in order to follow the path of my hands with my mouth, leaving swirling, suckling bites just about everywhere.

"Yes," she snickered breathlessly, and then grinned beautifully, her head pressing back into her pillow as my tongue teased her navel.

I chuckled dark and low against the skin just above her mound, causing her to squirm. Her legs bent at the knee as my fingers slid through her folds again, bringing that long scar on her thigh closer to my face. After yesterday's topics – her panic attack and telling her story to Jordan – I was absolutely and rabidly possessive of that shit. Leaning closer, my fingers still teasing her entrance, her clit, and the sensitive skin next to her thighs, I pressed a long, slow kiss to that scar.

Tiny fingers slipped into my hair, and I glanced up to see Bella watching me.

"Mine. All of them," I whispered, pressing another kiss to each old burn mark on her stomach and an almost reverent one to her C-section scar, all while never breaking from her sweet, dark eyes.

She nodded frantically, but didn't say anything.

By the time I made it up to her chest, tracing each individual scar with my tongue and suckling each nipple, I was so fucking hard for her that it was almost painful. Kissing her again, I swirled my tongue with hers, practically growling when her nails raked lightly down my back.

"Fuck," I panted, pressing my forehead to hers. "Sweetness, how do you want me? 'Cause I fucking have to have you."

She nodded again and rolled underneath me, exposing that smooth, beautiful back. I couldn't help but reach out and touch, dragging the tips of my fingers down her spine and over each dimple just above her ass. Another dip of my hands between her legs told me that she was even wetter than before.

I grinned like it was fucking Christmas morning. "Oh, hell yes," I grunted, nipping at her shoulder. "You're so fucking tight this way, baby. Did you know?" I asked her softly as I used my knee to spread her legs wider. Wrapping my hand around her hair, I tugged it out of her face, bracing a hand by her head. "Lift that pretty ass for me, love..."

We both fucking froze when my cock glided through her wet heat as she raised up slightly, slipping just inside her entrance. I could feel our hearts beating in tandem, though both frantic.

"Love you so fucking much," I whispered in her ear, pressing my forehead to the back of her skull.

"Love you," she barely squeaked out, and I linked my fingers with hers. "Please, please, Edward..."

"No fucking begging... Ever," I grunted, finally sheathing myself completely inside of her.

The noises that escaped us melted into one single sound. It was something of a mix between desperate and needy, relief and comfort, and feral and wild, though all of it was muffled – hers into her pillow, and mine into her hair.

Pulling back, I pushed back into her with slowness that I didn't think I had, but I wanted to feel every inch of her, let her feel every inch of me. Bella moaned again, burying that shit deep into her pillow, and I started a rhythm that I knew wouldn't fucking last. I wanted her too much, had teased her too long, and had suffered with my erection for what seemed like forever before she'd woken up.

"Yesss," she hissed, and even from this angle, I could see her eyes roll back.

"There?" I verified in her ear, nipping at her earlobe. "Is this where you need me, baby?" I asked, hitting her in the same spot that had caused her outburst.

She nodded frantically, unable to speak through her pants. We were honestly trying to keep the noise down, but I had a feeling that it was taking all we had to accomplish that. Swiveling my hips, I hit that spot again and again, but I was so damn close.

"You gotta come, beautiful," I pleaded in her ear. "You feel too fucking good this way," I groaned the utter fucking truth, gripping her hair tighter in order to expose her neck.

Bella pushed back against me, lifting up just enough to snake her hand underneath to where we were joined. A string of curses hissed out of me against her throat when I could feel her fingers brush against my cock as she touched herself. And I swear to fucking God, I stopped breathing when her pussy finally clamped down on me, fluttering hard.

"Edward," she gasped as she finally fell over the edge.

I drove into her hard, but it didn't take long to not only ride out her spasms, but fall into the abyss with her. Burying myself as deeply as I could, I spilled inside of her. My forehead hit her shoulder, our skin sticky, tacky with sweat.

A sweet, sexy, husky chuckle met my ears, and I lifted off of her enough so that she could turn back over. I was met with sated, but very amused brown eyes.

"What?" I asked, smirking at her as collapsed down along her side so that we were face to face.

"What was _that_ all about?" she snickered, cupping my face and kissing my lips.

"Dunno, but damn..." I huffed a laugh, pulling her closer.

"Yeah... Damn is right," she sighed in post-coital contentment, kissing my cheek, chin, and then lips again. "Hmm, Mr. Cullen. You wake a girl up better than a cup of coffee..."

A laugh barked out of me, and I buried it into her hair, the whole bed shaking with it. "Does that mean we're getting up?"

Her giggle faded out, and she sighed, pushing up to loom over my face, her hair falling around us like a floral smelling curtain. "Yeah," she said with an adorable wrinkle to her nose. "Might as well. I'm pretty sure I've got work to do."

"Anything I can help with?" I offered, tracing her beautiful face with the backs of my fingers.

"Edward, I'm okay. You don't have to watch my ass like a hawk. It was just...yesterday..."

I smiled up at her. "Maybe I like watching your ass," I teased her, shrugging a shoulder and waggling my eyebrows, which gave me the result I wanted – a sweet, happy giggle. "Well, I think we have a trip to plan, don't we?" I asked seriously. "I'm pretty sure Dad wants to check out that place of Ike's. You can help _me_, then. We have to figure out who's coming with us, who's staying here, and how we go in."

"Us?" she asked, her eyebrows shooting almost up to her hairline.

"Yup, us. Mickey can't go, baby," I stated firmly. "I need you with me."

"Okay," she said, dragging out the word.

"Look, you couldn't do the bank thing, sweetness, because I couldn't afford to have you there if something went wrong, okay? But this... This, I need you. You'll know what to look for around and inside that house..." I explained rapidly, knowing she'd been upset that she couldn't come with us.

She nodded, kissed my lips, and then sat up. "Okay, then we'll get a head start on everyone..."

After grabbing a shower together, getting dressed, and making coffee, the house was still pretty quiet. I could barely make out Eleazar and Felix walking the perimeter in the front of the house, but inside, the place was silent.

My girl was already in front of her computer when I set a cup of coffee down for her. I was pretty sure that she felt she needed to catch up, because I hadn't really let her go back to work the day before. She'd joined me and the kids when I took them out to the shoreline to look for crabs. I kissed the top of her head before taking a walk around the table. The girls were machines, in my opinion. They'd fucking worked non-stop to get us all the information we could possibly need...and then some. I flipped through the pages of the deed on the house, glancing up at the map that Alice had already printed and posted on the wall.

It seemed to be set somewhere just south of the Redwood Forest, and it sort of looked like a cabin, maybe a summer home. I wasn't quite sure. What I was sure of... There was a shit-ton of woods surrounding the place, not to mention an obvious lack of neighbors. Ike Raulson had picked, or stolen, or took over the perfect fucking place to hide his evil extracurricular activities. I shook my head at just how many women may have lost their lives, disappeared from fucking sight, or were left for dead in that very house.

From looking at the stack of photos that Makenna had been working on, I was damn positive that the numbers were staggering. When I'd said that too much innocent blood had been spilled by these assholes, really, I'd meant Molly Parsons, but dammit, it was all together about fifty women.

"She'll kill you if you mess up her system over there," Bella chuckled, eying me from around her computer screen.

I grimaced, shaking my head. "I don't mean to, but shit, sweetness..."

"Yeah, she's put about twenty faces to missing girls," she sighed, sitting back in her chair and sipping her coffee. "I think we're supposed to take what she's done to Wes when we go so that he can start the cold cases...or close them. I'm not sure."

I nodded, letting out a deep breath. "Can Wes do anything with it? Legally?"

"He said he'd try. In fact, I know he was thinking of talking to Eleazar about some of this illegally obtained evidence we've found. Something about setting up a way to 'find it.'"

My eyebrows shot up, and I took a seat next to her. "Like _accidentally _stumbling upon it?" I asked her with a chuckle.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Just in case they needed it against Preston when he's caught."

I nodded, reaching over to grab the map of Raulson's place. "Well then, I guess we'd better figure out the next step, love." I looked up at her. "I'm thinking Emmett and Alec to go with us. You?"

"Your dad, too, definitely," she agreed, not bothering to look up from the computer. "Kurt?" she asked, glancing up.

"Maybe." I shrugged. The kid was good, and he'd more than proven himself in the bank run, even though he didn't really have any tactical training. Bella might've had a point, because he was good at some of the shit Alice needed from us, as well as his observation skills. "Okay...Kurt. Anyone else?"

"Well, if we're meeting up with Wes and Benny, then do we need more?" she asked, tilting that gorgeous head of hers at me. "And that would leave Jasper, Eleazar, Felix, and Mickey here. Not to mention the girls. So we'd be covered at both places, yeah?"

God, I fucking loved working with her. I wasn't sure if it was just her calm demeanor or the fact that we just made a phenomenal team, but whatever it was just made it perfect.

"Probably not, because I think that guy from the L.A. office is coming. Myles?" I said, looking up at her.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied, gesturing my way. "Wes told your dad to have you call as soon as we had a team together, so call him. I'm not sure if he wants to go in tonight or not."

"Yes, ma'am," I said, pulling out my phone. Wes answered immediately, despite the early morning hour. "Okay, Wes...let's talk plan..."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Alice, if you could get me a thermal shot down on this area, that'd be great," Wes said over the speakerphone.

The entire office was packed with the crew, and they had been working out the minute details for the last hour before we all loaded up to make our way to Ike's hidden house. The small crew that Edward and I had discussed that morning was the same, except for one change. Eleazar wanted to go, so therefore, Emmett was staying behind. Despite how pissed Mickey was that she couldn't go, she didn't argue with Edward in the least. Not one word. She knew better.

According to Wes, he was taking a smaller crew as well, because technically, this was just a lead, not a take-down. He did tell us that it would be himself, Myles, and...

"Benny!" the whole office cheered, and I grinned up from the kitchen to hear congratulations sung his way. We hadn't heard from him since he'd called to let us know that Angela had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Those two, unlike the rest of us, had wanted the sex of their child to be a surprise.

"Unca Benny," Bethy chirped from her perch at the kitchen counter, glancing back over her shoulder and then back to me. "I wanna see the baby," she said, grinning up at me before taking a ginormous bite of her hotdog.

"Me, too," I whispered back to her as I packed a first aid kit on the counter top.

Personally, I was just enjoying time with the kids, so I'd offered to give them dinner before we left. I was comfortable with the plan, though I knew I wouldn't be but mere feet away from Carlisle or Edward at any point. Plus, I was also giving Sarah time with Alec before we took off.

"Wha' baby?" Caleb asked, his mouth completely packed with food. He was getting more like Emmett everyday.

"Chew and swallow, Caleb," I chuckled, shooting him a wink when he laughed. "Then talk."

"Aunt Angela's baby, silly," Abby huffed, rolling her eyes and popping a tater tot in her mouth. "Don't you know?"

"Oh yeah," he said slowly, smiling sweetly, all dimples and innocence, and again, he looked just like his dad.

Their conversations were so funny, because if you added a few years on them, they were us made over. They joked, teased, chided, and snapped at each other all damn day, but at their core, they were a tight little gang of kids. And not one of them was ignorant of the things going on around them. I was pretty sure they heard _everything_. I smiled at them all, going back to my first aid kit.

Abby was sharp, but the calm one, something I wasn't sure whether it stemmed from her mother or from Alec's influence. He'd been her stepfather now for going on two years, and she loved him madly, but hell, who didn't just adore Alec? Seriously.

Bethy was the top of the food chain leader, which was neither good, nor bad. It just was. She was the oldest, the strongest personality, and the quickest to know the answer to whatever it was that they were doing. She'd been responsible for getting them all into trouble more times than I could count, but they didn't care one bit. When their timeouts were over, they'd look to her for the next thing on the list.

Caleb was the comedy relief, hands down. He was the first to shove something in his nose, say something silly, or pick on someone, all to get a laugh. And he could imitate just about anyone. He had Jasper's Southern accent down to a tee and had just started picking up on his Aunt Alice's three time chant. But it was his dad he loved to copy – his walk, his speech, his laugh. Emmett was Caleb's fucking hero.

And then there was Sammy. My eyes shot up to make sure my baby was doing okay with his dinner, which he was. He was obviously the youngest, and as much of a drag as he could be to their little clan, they didn't want to do shit without him. He was the happy, quiet, shy one. He had no problem telling them no to something he didn't want to do, but he also was limited on what he _could_ do. He also required naps when they didn't, but they'd wait for him, watching TV while he was down. Bethy watched him like a hawk, and she loved teaching him to talk – which he'd picked up quicker than any of them, because he had no choice but to keep up.

"Okay there, handsome?" I asked him, and he smiled, dunking his tater tot into ketchup and popping it into his mouth. "You're wearing more ketchup than your hotdog, pal," I giggled, shaking my head at him.

The three other kids leaned over to look at him, bursting into laughter. It was such a good sound to hear, and I sighed contentedly, soaking in every last bit of it. I needed it, just like Edward sometimes did, in order to make it through what I was sure was going to be an ugly mission.

"Yeah," he said slowly, giggling with the rest of them. "Dot dawg," he laughed, picking up a piece I'd cut for him and adding that to the tot in his mouth. My son did not fight food. I wasn't sure there was anything he wouldn't eat, especially if his daddy made it.

"It sounds awfully fun in here," Kyra chuckled, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, Miss Kywa," Abby and Bethy sang, which caused another deep chuckle.

I glanced over to see Jordan leaning in the doorway. They'd been in the living room with Esme all morning, only taking a break for lunch. The topic of the day was Kyra's progress, her medication, and if I knew Esme, it was what Jordan's intentions were concerning the singer. My mother-in-law had come to care for Kyra – something that happened when she took on a patient. And despite their history and Jordan's sudden vow to help Kyra, I was damn sure that Esme wanted to make sure that he not only meant it, but was aware of the tough and rocky road that lay ahead.

But it was the way he watched Kyra that had me fighting my smile. He looked like he wanted to jump in front of a train, kiss her stupid, and hug her all at one time.

"Will you pway for us, Miss Kywa?" Bethy begged, pointing toward the guitar that could be seen leaning against the wall in the living room. "Pwease?"

Kyra laughed, nodding slowly. "Sure, I'll play."

"Yesss!" they all hissed, pumping their fists in the air.

When all but Sammy started to scramble down from the counter, I had to stop them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I laughed, holding up my hands. "No one leaves this kitchen until they're finished. And _then_...you're gonna go get cleaned up."

"Aw, Mommy," Bethy groaned, giving the living room a longing look.

"Don't you _aw Mommy_ me," I chuckled, pointing to a half eaten hotdog on her plate. "Eat, Miss Ma'am."

"'Kay," she sighed grumpily, and Abby and Caleb followed her lead, picking at their food.

I zipped up the first aid kit, setting it at the end of the counter. When I could tell that the kids were just going to continue to pick, I finally gave in.

"Okay," I huffed, pointing to the kitchen sink. "Paper plates in the garbage, and wash those hands. Only _then_ can you go."

I wasn't sure I'd seen them move so fast. Kyra, Jordan, and I all chuckled at the sight of three sets of legs scurrying to the garbage can, only to practically shove at each other to get to the stool in front of the sink.

Walking over, I picked up Samuel's plate, tossing it into the bin. "What about you, my handsome?" I asked him, starting to wipe his hands and face with a baby wipe. "You want to listen, too?"

"Yeah," he said, squeezing his eyes closed adorably when I wiped his face again. "Mom-_my_," he huffed, fighting me every second, but he was giggling the whole time.

"Silly boy," I whispered against his head, before scooping him up and setting him down to the floor. Before Bethy could escape the room, I called her back to me. "Pretty girl, come here," I said, setting her bottom on the counter. Cupping her face and kissing her nose, I told her, "I need you to be good for Gamma tonight. Okay? Don't drive her too crazy..."

Bethy grinned, looking so much like Edward in her mischievousness that I snickered at her and kissed her forehead.

"I won't dwive her cwazy, Mommy," she vowed, which caused Jordan and Kyra to chuckle softly.

"Good. Love you," I whispered, kissing her adorably puckered lips.

"Love you, too, Mommy," she sang back. "Is Daddy goin' wif you?"

"Yes, he is. You'd better go give him loves and 'mooches, don't you think?" I asked her, setting her down.

It was absolutely impossible to _not_ watch her bolt across the dining room and burst into the office. She ran straight to Edward, who was studying a map of the location we were heading to tonight, but his face changed from fierce concentration and a worried expression, to the sweet, carefree and happy smile. It was an instant change in him. He grinned, scooping her up into his arms and burying his face in her neck. Walking away from the crew a bit, they had a quiet father/daughter conversation, where his attention was solely on her.

"I'd hate to see the first boy she brings home," Jordan muttered, and I laughed, glancing over at him.

"No kidding," I chuckled. "The guys have a bet. That he'll clean his gun _and_ sharpen his kitchen knives, all while _Apocolypse Now_ plays in the background, making sure that he puts a GPS tracker on the poor boy's car."

Jordan laughed, his head falling back. "Yeah, I can only imagine."

"I'm not so sure his father wouldn't be just as bad," Kyra mused aloud, jerking her chin toward Carlisle, who was stealing Bethy from Edward.

"Maybe worse," I sighed, shrugging a shoulder.

I went to reach for the first aid kit, but Kyra stopped me. "Are you sure it's a good idea for you guys to go tonight? I mean, what are you hoping to find?"

"We'll be fine," I promised her. "We want as much ammunition against Preston that we can get, because when it comes down to finally luring him to us, we want to be able to nail him..._with all of it_." I raised an eyebrow at her until she nodded silently. "This is what _they_ do." I pointed toward the office. "I'm only going to make sure they don't blow the damn place up," I teased with a grin, because Edward had just joined us.

"Blow it up," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "What's the fun in that? Well, unless Preston's there..."

I smiled over at him, because there was touch of truthfulness to his words. "What fun, indeed?"

"Miss Kywra!" the kids called from the living room.

"You'd better save your guitar," Edward chuckled, pointing to a now rockin' Caleb. He looked like a miniature Elvis, swiveling his hips while strumming the instrument poorly.

Before she walked away, she looked between the two of us. "Be careful, yeah?"

"We will," Edward and I said at the same time.

A warm hand slid across my shoulders, an even warmer voice at my ear. "You about ready, sweetness? Dad wants to go over the plan one more time before we get on the road."

I nodded, finally grabbing up the first aid kit. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."

~oOo~

The SUV was quiet as we drove on the empty country road. It was still pretty rainy, the streets still wet as our headlights reflected off the pavement. Alec was driving, with Carlisle in the front seat beside him. Kurt and Eleazar were in front of Edward and me, and I couldn't help but set my chin on his strong upper arm and place a kiss over the material of his long-sleeved black shirt where I knew his tattoo was inked onto the skin.

We were to meet Wes and Benny approximately a mile and a half away from the property. At that point, we were to wait until Alice hacked the thermal satellite images. It was illegal as all hell for her to do that, so we had no choice but to save it for the last minute.

I was mentally trying to prepare myself for whatever it was we were about to find. Best case scenario would be that Preston was there and this was all over in one big take-down. Worst case... Well, the worst case flickered between whatever evidence we'd find, to the hellacious conditions this house could possibly be in. My imagination couldn't stick to one single thing. The room filled with blood kept coming to the forefront, only worse.

Edward shifted, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He didn't say anything, but he really didn't have to. The warm, firm hand rubbing lightly up and down my arm said everything. He knew this could be ugly, but he also knew that we'd face it together. He handled the pre-mission shit better than I ever did. But he dealt with it in complete and utter silence, his face darkening as the minutes ticked by and the destination drew closer.

Even the radio was silent, though I knew my girls were anxious and at the ready for whatever we needed from them. The kids had been put to bed just before we left, with "I love you" and "be safe" whispered to us after sweet kisses and giggles.

Finally, Alice broke the quiet.

"You're nearing your stopping point, Alec," she stated. "Take that next side dirt road. It's a service road to the national park."

"Ten-four," he replied back to her.

I sat up, letting out a deep breath as I tugged on gloves. The fingers were free, but it would give a better grip to my gun with all the rain. It was a trick I'd been taught by Mickey and Jasper, both of whom had told me that leaving the fingers free still gave me the sensitive touch of the trigger, but the glove would keep the butt from slipping. Next, I pulled out my weapon.

"Not the new one?" Edward finally spoke, smirking over at me as he eyed my old, trusty nine mil.

I shook my head, popping the clip and checking the chamber, only to click it all back together. I looked up at him. "I haven't even test fired it. I have no idea what it's like."

Eleazar turned around to face us. "Can't have that. You should always know your weapon. Inside and out. If you're not used to it, shit can go wrong. What if it has a hard recoil? Or it jams because it's new? Smart thinking, Bells."

I snorted, leaning into Edward's kiss to the side of my head. "We'll have to test it, then," he muttered into my hair.

I nodded, smiling up at him. His face was still very serious, but his eyes showed his love for me. Even in the barely there lights of the car, I could tell they were evergreen and sweet.

"Okay." I agreed readily, because I was excited to try it out; I just didn't want the first time to be in a possibly dangerous situation.

"We'll set up a target practice away from the house, _Bellissima_," Alec added with his sweet, deep chuckle. "That's a sweet piece those boys gave you. I wouldn't mind firing off a few rounds."

The tension in the car broke just like that, because everyone chuckled.

"You think we'd give her crap? Really?" Jasper scoffed over our earpieces. "Me, of all people?" he asked, sounding offended, but I knew he wasn't. He was a collector of fine weapons, though his tended to be more on the illegal side of things, but he would never have bought a piece of junk. That was a fact.

"They have no faith in us... Assholes," Emmett added, and I laughed, looking out the window.

"You can test the gun, but hands off my car!" I told them, which caused a laugh to finally bark out of Carlisle, who'd been pretty quiet up front.

"You tell 'em, sweetheart," he chuckled, turning to give me a wink.

"Hey!" Edward whined, nudging my arm with his elbow. "That's not what you said..."

Poor Edward was dying to get behind the wheel of my new Camaro. Not just dying, _drooling_. I saw it every time we had to walk out the front door. He'd eye it like a man in a strip club stares at a half naked woman. It was longing and a touch of teenage excitement.

"Yes, baby, you can drive it," I cooed at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek as he huffed some sort of approving sound.

"Damn, lucky bastard," Emmett grumbled over the radio. "She won't even let me sit in it."

"Yes, I am." Edward chuckled the words softly and slowly, almost as if he were confirming it to not only everyone, but himself, too. And that caused another round of laughter.

"Okay, focus. You should see Wes and Benny up ahead," Alice added with a slight snicker to her voice, most likely due to the conversation.

"Good," I said, sitting up straighter as the Feds' vans came into view. "Alice, go ahead and start the thermal. Tell us when you're up and running."

"On it, on it, on it," she chanted, and I could hear her fingers flying over her keyboard.

Alec parked the SUV behind the first van and shut off the engine. We all piled out, and I pulled my hair into a ponytail, tugging on a black baseball cap. The dirt road was more mud than dirt, and we splashed our way toward Wes and Benny.

The first thing I did was hug the latter, telling him congratulations, as everyone else shook hands with Myles and Wes. I grinned when he beamed like a proud daddy should, which caused a few snickers.

"Luckily, she's beautiful like her momma," he laughed, holding up a picture for us on his phone.

Hannah Grace Cheney was gorgeous, with a head full of dark hair and fair skin. She had tiny fingers and toes and a little button nose that reminded me of Angela's.

"Oh God, Ben, she's perfect," I gushed, my hands itching to hold her.

Edward smiled down at me. We'd discussed over and over having another baby, but at the end of the day, Samuel's birth had scared us. The whole pregnancy had taken quite the toll on my body. The mere thought of something happening to me was absolutely not up for discussion with Edward. We had two perfect and beautiful kids, and we were happy. We didn't feel the need to push our luck.

"Oh, I'm so babysitting when this is all over," I murmured, handing him back his phone.

"And I'm so taking you up on that," he countered, giving me a wink. He pulled out a map, opening the back of the van to spread it out. With a few keystrokes on a laptop, he patched into our radio frequency. "Alice, we're on you," he told her, but looked at the rest of us over his shoulder. "If the thermal shows no heat, we'll go in slow and easy. I have no idea what these assholes may have set up out here."

"Sir," we all grunted.

"We'll take this in two teams," Wes stated, pointing to either side of the house. "Come in from the left and the right. Technically, we aren't here," he stated to himself and his small crew.

"But I am," Eleazar stated gruffly. "So if we do find anything, I'll hand the arrest over to you."

Eyebrows rose up on just about all of us. We'd had no idea that Eleazar was taking any responsibility for this mission. We'd simply thought he was giving us a hand like he always did.

"I called this shit in as a precaution," he went on to explain, shrugging a large shoulder. "I wanted to cover our asses just in case this went...badly. Or if this asshole is here."

"You sure?" Benny verified.

"Yeah, here," El huffed, handing over the manila envelope we'd put together for the Feds. "I believe this is my main reason for taking the heat. Fifty women. _Fifty._ And Mack isn't finished matching their faces to missing local girls. So...yeah. I'm really fucking sure."

Wes took the envelope and peeked inside. He shook his head slowly. "You have everything in here. All of it."

"We do," I told him with a nod. "The financial statements, the videos, the photos of the girls, transcripts of witness interviews, and our profile. You will be surprised just how many of those videos Preston is in...watching, just hanging out in the background. All starting at a young age." The group quieted down. "We just wanted to keep Kyra safe. The details of Preston's case are all yours."

"How is she?" Myles asked, tilting his head at me.

"Getting better, but worried about what we'll find tonight," I stated, wrinkling my nose a bit.

"Thanks, Bells," Benny said softly, giving the heavy envelope in Wes' hands a side glance.

"I'm in!" Alice piped up, almost causing us to jump. "And we've got a heat source..."

"Oh shit," Wes breathed, tossing the envelope into the back of the van and slamming the doors. "Lock and load. Eleazar, Carlisle, Alec... You'll be with me and Myles. Bella, Ed, Kurt... You'll go with Benny. But Edward's controlling the sweep."

This had been debated prior to even leaving the house. Edward felt that Kurt being with us would be beneficial, because even though we were split into two teams, it was Benny's team that was there for evidence and observation. Wes and Myles were there for security back up, and while Edward would've probably proven better on the other team, there was no way in hell he was leaving my side. However, everyone was conceding control to Edward, because he could run a ground team better than even his father.

"Take these woods quickly and carefully," Edward ordered, pointing to the west and then the east. "The last thing we fucking need is a broken leg out here. Got me?"

"Sir," we answered him.

Wes' team broke away from us disappeared into the dark, wet forest surrounding us.

A firm grip squeezed my shoulder. "You are to be in my sight at all times. Do you hear me, sweetness?" Edward ordered, giving me no room for argument.

Giving him a quick glance, I nodded, because despite whatever debates or arguments we had on a daily basis, no matter how our heads butted on other things, which was rare anymore, I still would follow his lead on these types of missions.

"Yes, Edward."

"Good," he huffed, his face and eyes back to the dark concentration he'd been wearing in the car. He looked to Kurt and Benny "Then let's move out."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

The air seemed to change as we approached the small house. It was stale and still, the smell reminding me of a rotting log. With a quick glance around, I halted my team by raising up my hand. I eyed the small building, catching a flicker of movement just on the other side, which told me the other team was in position.

To be honest, I'd have missed the damn house had I not known it was already there. It blended in with the surrounding woods so well that it looked like it had grown up out of the ground. The moonlight was blocked out by the canopy of trees above us, there was no light coming from inside, and the long, winding drive on the opposite side from where we were was empty.

"Alice?" I barely breathed over the radio.

"No movement, Edward," she replied back. "But I'm telling you, there is a very small heat source. It's so faint that I can't tell you if its upstairs, downstairs, or what. Shit, I can't even tell if it's just a TV that's been left on."

I grimaced, shaking my head and rubbing my face. "It's no TV. The place is dark," I countered with a whisper. Looking up at my team but speaking to everyone, I said, "My team take the front door. Wes' team, take the back. Make sure to position someone along the side. We go in as quietly as we fucking can. Got me?"

"Sir," was hissed back at me.

Once my team double-timed it to the front, I pointed to Kurt to post his ass at the opposite corner from the one I saw Myles guarding. That way, if someone was inside and decided to jump out a fucking window, one of them would see it.

"Weapons out," I muttered, pulling my Glock from its holster but placing a hand on Bella's shoulder when she pulled out a flashlight along with her nine mil. "We'll kick in these doors at the same time. On me...three, two..._one_!"

The FBI boys couldn't help themselves. They all called out, announcing our arrival to what seemed to be an empty place. With every bit of strength my leg had, my foot landed right at the door knob. The wood and locks gave way instantly, like they were barely holding their shit together to begin with. Both doors slammed back at the same time, giving us a direct view of each other, not to mention flashlights in each other's faces.

The house was what Jasper would have called a shotgun house. It was an old Southern term, but it was the best way to describe it. The front door and back door were exactly opposite from each other. The term shotgun house meant that if you fired a gun from one door right down the middle of the house, it would exit out the back without hitting a single wall. It was a way to ventilate a house prior to air conditioning. Open both doors, and the breeze would sail through the entire house.

"Watch those sides," I ordered, giving the kitchen and first bedroom a sweep. "Front's clear."

"Back's clear," Eleazar countered, and I saw the big man reach for a light switch.

Dim light from the back room flickered into life, giving Bella enough sight to reach for the kitchen's switch.

"Ed, I've got a few rooms over here," Benny stated, pressing his back to the wall beside the door.

Indicating to Eleazar and my dad to take a room, to Bella and Wes to take a room, I finally turned to Benny and nodded. The sound of cracking wood echoed through the entire house when we all kicked in the doors.

"Clear," I called once I'd swept the small bedroom.

"Clear," my dad echoed back.

"Oh shit," Wes and Bella both gasped, and Benny and I locked gazes before bolting down to the room they'd entered.

I wasn't sure anything could've prepared me for what I was looking at. It was familiar and disturbing, and my first instinct was to reach for my Bella to pull her out of the way, because the fucked up mess in front of me was so close to what I'd seen when I'd pulled her from Miller's basement that I felt like vomiting.

Laying in a small, twin-size bed was someone I could only guess to be Robert Reynolds. The room reeked of urine, vomit, and blood. The man was handcuffed to the headboard and beaten so badly that his lips, nose, and eyes were swollen. The only reason I recognized him was he was still wearing the same shirt that he'd been in when he'd been shown on TV.

"Christ," I breathed as Wes, Eleazar, and Benny rushed to the man.

Eleazar's fingers searched for a pulse, while Wes hurried to uncuff the man. Benny took a small flashlight to the guy's eyes, prying them open to flash his pupils.

"Oh, fuck me," Benny gasped. "He's still alive. Myles! Go pull one of the SUVs around. We've got to get him out of here. He's barely hanging on. I'm not sure we have time to wait for an ambulance to get out here."

"Ten-four," Myles replied.

A hand landed on mine and Bella's shoulders, and we both looked to my dad.

"Let's clear the rest of the house. There's an attic and a...um..."—he rubbed the back of his neck, looking to me—"basement."

Bella nodded, giving the bed one last, dark glance before taking my hand and leading me out of the room. We followed my father down the hall, but I stopped us just before the end.

"Sweetness, you and Kurt check the attic," I told her, trying not to sound like I was giving an order, but I really just didn't fucking want her in the basement of this place. Something was just...off. There was an eerie feeling in my gut. "Dad and I will take the basement."

She studied my face, her brow furrowing as she swallowed thickly. I was hoping that she wouldn't argue this shit with me, because she'd just had a panic attack the day before, and now Reynolds was looking like death in the other room. This house screamed flashbacks for her. So far, she looked like she was hanging in there, but my first and foremost responsibility was my wife, and be damned if I was going to let shit push her too far.

"Okay," she said, nodding. "Kurt, come in, please," she ordered over the radio.

He stepped into the house, giving the place a look. "Damn," he whispered, shaking his head. He looked down the hallway toward where Eleazar, Wes, and Benny were still working on Reynolds, only to turn back to Bella. The mask he was trying to wear slipped. Completely. He truly cared for Bella, admired her, so his next words were meant to take the pressure off. "So...I take it this isn't the next safe house, right?"

Bella grinned, and I could feel my dad practically sag in relief as I did the same. "Yeah... I don't think so," she snickered. "Come on...we'll take the attic."

Kurt helped her tug down the folding ladder of the attic. Once they'd both disappeared inside, Dad led me to the top of the basement steps.

"You looked like you were about to jump in front of a bullet for her," he noted softly as we climbed down.

"You have no idea," I mumbled, shining a flashlight around until I found the light switch.

Two bare, dim bulbs glowed to life, giving us a better look at the basement. We called clear, but continued to look around. There didn't seem to be a lot of the Rauslons' things down there. It was like he just shoved all of his old nanny's shit into boxes, tossing them down there. Dusty mounted deer heads sat in a discarded pile. I grimaced at a stuffed beaver.

While my dad and I loved our guns, we'd never been hunters. Ever. It seemed so very unfair on the animal end of shit. All they had were instincts and four legs, and men would douse themselves in deer urine, dress in camo, and hunt them with weapons that could take down a small village. What was the fucking point? To eat? Yeah, only if every grocery store on Earth had shut down.

"Jesus, Alice. Who was this woman?" my dad groaned, looking up at shelves piled high with just...shit – cleaning supplies, old rusty tools, and ruined books.

Alice's amused giggle met our ears. "Gloria Hawthorne. And the place was her father's. Neal Willis. He was an avid hunter."

"You think?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes at their laughter.

"Anyway, she inherited the place when he passed in ninety-eight. She didn't do anything with it, except assume responsibility for it. She changed everything over to her name, paid the taxes, and kept the power on," she explained.

"How'd she die?" I asked, using my boot to nudge at a few boxes.

"She died in a hospital in L.A. It was complications during a routine surgery. She'd developed an infection after having her gall bladder removed."

"Oh," Dad and I said at the same time.

"Well, that seems...anticlimactic," I murmured. "I expected something more..."

"Violent?" Dad snorted, shoving my shoulder.

"Well, _yeah_..." I growled, gesturing to the top of the stairs. "I mean, she worked for these assholes!"

"Attic's clear," Bella called over the radio, though her tone of voice sounded amused, most likely due to listening to me.

"Sweetness, you okay?" I asked her, reaching out to touch the point on a buck's head.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. Oh shit," I snickered, jumping out of the way when the buck's head fell off the top of the pile. A small avalanche of big game trophies tumbled to the floor, but it was what was revealed underneath that caused my dad and me to freeze.

"Aw fuck," we both said, backing away.

"Ben, El...you'd better get down here," I yelled over the radio.

Wes popped his head in at the top of the stairs. "They're loading Reynolds up in the van. What'd you find?"

I pointed, only to tug my hat off and run my hands through my hair. I pulled it back on and looked back down to the sight at my feet. Buried underneath those hunting trophies was a skeleton. It was still clothed, though there was no way to tell what exactly it was wearing, barely visible under all that junk. Only a little hair remained, and the whole thing shifted again when a rat burrowed its way out.

Glancing back up at Wes' pale features as he stared wide-eyed at the body, I asked, "What do you wanna bet that's Molly Parsons?"

"Damn," my dad groaned, looking down at the floor. "You'd better go get Eleazar. You're gonna need this shit as evidence."

Bella and Kurt appeared at the top of the stairs, but I pointed to Kurt. "She doesn't come down here! At all. Sweetness, please just trust me on this. Get her out of here, Kurt."

He nodded and gently pulled her away from the door. My girl didn't even argue as he led her away, and for once, I was truly grateful she trusted me. I don't think the body would've bothered her as much as the rats, the smell, and the feel that this particular basement gave off.

"Alice, patch Felix onto the line for me," Eleazar ordered, and over the earpiece, I could hear the sound of an engine pulling away.

"Okay," she said.

Finally, Felix piped in. "What's up?"

"I need you here. We're going to have to take this over, pretend to hand it to the Feds," he ordered, pulling out his phone. "Benny has no choice but to take this..."

"I'm on my way," he replied.

Eleazar took the steps slowly, giving the room a long glance, only to kneel in front of the skeleton. He shook his head, took a deep breath, and turned to face the rest of us. "By the time Felix gets here, we'd better have a damned good story. You're gonna need one. And we have to stick to it. Got me?"

"Sir!" we all answered him, even the girls back at the safe house.

He nodded, rubbed his face roughly, and looked to his phone. "Okay. I'm calling it in."

**A/N... You gotta love kid time, a needy Mercward, and Kurt being...well, Kurt. ;) So did they find Molly Parsons? And they aren't finished looking around. Just FYI. This case is taking its toll on Bella, but she's got a great support system watching out for her, don't you think?**

**Okay... my announcement. It seems that the ladies over at The Lemonade Stand have nominated _Blood & Glory _for fic of the week. So please go show Mercward some love and vote... tehlemonadestand(dot)blogspot(dot)com A great big thanks for being nom'd, and for those that have already voted and plan to do so.**

**Announcement #2... You can now find me over at Facebook. I can be found under Drotuno FFN... So come see me over there, yeah? :) And yeah, I'm still on Twitter as Drotuno where occasionally some pic teases pop up. :)**

**I need to thank JenRar for beta'ing this, and for her fantastic suggestions. They made a huge difference. Thanks to GooberLou for pre-reading this, and who just adores a needy Mercward. Another big thank you to MedusaInNY for her beautiful work on my blog. And in case you missed it... _Sin & Innocence_ is available for pdf download. My girl did an amazing job putting it together.**

**As of right now, I'm still writing chapter 20. I hope to have it finished and off to Jen in time for Sunday. As of right now, posting is up in the air. :( I know, I know. I'll do my best. Much love. Later... :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N...First things first... I want to thank all of you that voted for _Blood & Glory_ for fic of the month over at The Lemonade Stand, because it totally worked! :D So thank you, thank you, thank you! :) It's my first win...ever. So again...so cool. Thank you.**

**Second thing... There will not be a chapter posted on Wednesday. I'm a little behind with RL and work and just...crap, and I don't want to rush it, nor do I need to rush anyone else that's kind enough to beta or pre-read. I'm sorry, but I will be posting next Sunday. Okay?**

**So...I believe we left off at Ike's hunting cabin. So let's pick back up there, shall we?**

CHAPTER 20

**BELLA**

"Where you goin'?" Kurt asked as I stepped off the small porch of that hunting cabin and into the very early morning air. The rain had stopped, but it left the air in the woods still feeling very damp.

I glanced up at the driveway that was now filling with official vehicles and then back to him. "When Eleazar starts working, it's best to stay out of the way," I told him, but in reality, the house was squicking me out to all hell and back.

Edward had been right to order Kurt to take me away from that basement. There was no fucking way I'd have made it even past the first step. None. The musty stench, the sound of rats scurrying in the corners, and the small glimpse I'd caught of that skeleton were absolutely too damn much. And I was smart enough to know better than to force it.

That had been about two hours ago. Kurt and I had left the top of the basement stairs and wandered around the house. It was old, obviously not used very often, and completely falling apart. The only signs that anyone had been there recently were in the room where we'd found Robert Reynolds and in another bedroom at the end of the hallway. Both showed signs of recently eaten fast food, discarded dirty clothes, and rumpled beds. After giving the cabin a once-over, I'd decided to take a look around the surrounding grounds.

"Take out your flashlight," I told him. "We won't go far, but we'll take a sweep of the area out here."

"Okay, but I'm not letting you outta my sight," Kurt muttered, frowning down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. "Ed will kill my ass if something happens to you. In fact, don't touch anything. I don't want you to get snagged by a thorn, poked by a splinter, or bitten by any fucking bug."

I grinned, because Edward's amused chuckle echoed over the radio, followed by softly murmured words. "Smart man, Kurt."

"Overprotective asses," I teased them both, but I understood it. It had been a rough couple of days, and what we'd just found inside that house was not helping matters.

"_Bellissima_," Alec laughed softly. "Don't make me come out there."

"You're no better than they are," I snarked back, smiling in spite of it all. As their chuckles died down, I turned my attention to my surroundings and to Alice. "Pixie, keep in touch with Myles. I want an update on Robert Reynolds as soon as the hospital admits him," I told her.

"Yup, yup, yup... No problem," she replied. "Whatta ya wanna bet Preston thought his ass was dead already?" she asked, though to no one in particular. It had probably just been tossed out into the office. No one really answered her, either, because deep down, we knew she was most likely spot on with that theory.

Kurt stayed quiet by my side as we shined our flashlights around the small yard and just inside the woods. He was so very easy to teach, opting to stay silent when he was doing something he'd never done before, except to ask questions or to make comments on something he'd seen.

"Is that..." he started, tilting his head and shining his light off to a far corner of the property. "Is that a shed of some sort?"

"Looks like it. Damn, you can barely see it. Like the house," I mused softly as we made our way toward the other building that looked no bigger than one of those storage sheds for sale at a giant ass hardware store.

Moss, trees, weeds, and shrubs covered the entire thing. Our lights highlighted its decay in perfect clarity, and I could imagine in the daytime, the damn thing was green and gray with the forest that was naturally claiming it as its own.

"It's padlocked," I noted, patting the pockets of my cargo pants. "Mickey's tried to teach me how to pick these, but I'm shit at it," I chuckled, looking up at Kurt. "She's lucky I learned handcuffs and simple doorknobs."

"Hang on," Edward snickered, walking up behind us.

I didn't have to even ask; he was there to keep watch over me, despite Kurt's presence. But he was also breaking the lock off. Pulling his large knife from his boot, he jimmied the actual hook off the rotten doorjamb, causing the door to tug open with a creepy squeak of its hinges.

"Now, what was that about handcuffs, sweetness?" he asked, his voice low and so fucking sexy as he raised an eyebrow up at me.

Laughing at his crooked as hell smirk, I shook my head and shoved him out of the way. "Hush, you." I snorted, grinning at his shameless chuckle. "Didn't hear you bitchin'," I muttered on my way past him in order to shine my light inside the shed. "Ew," I breathed, shaking my head. "Um, Alice...did this guy practice taxidermy or some shit?"

"Willis? No idea," she said wearily. "What I mean is... He wasn't trained as one, nor did he own any sort of business license to practice it."

"Hmm," I hummed noncommittally.

The shed contained a table, several wooden carvings of animals, and boxes of what looked like glass eyes. It was straight out of a fucking horror movie, which Kurt was quick to point out.

"Remember that movie, where the kids move in with their grandfather? You know...the vampire one? And he does this shit on the side and the kids flip out the first time they see the room? Yeah, this is some _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ shit right here," he babbled, not really expecting an answer as he shined a light on overflowing shelves of just creepy shit.

"This shed doesn't really look...used. Or at least, it hasn't been used in a fucking long time," Edward noted softly, adding his own flashlight to the mix, only to finally find a chain to a bare bulb over our heads. He tugged it, grimacing as he said, "Yeah, I'm not sure if that helps or just makes shit worse..."

I snorted at his wry statement, but he was right. Adding the light only let us see all the more – more carvings, more antlers, more jars. Spiderwebs and their residents occupied just about every corner. There were piles of what looked like fur or skins of some sort on one shelf, bones of every shape and size on another. But it was the tray of tools that had me trying to back away, only to run into the solid entity that was my husband. It was the same type of rolling tray that Miller had used to keep his own "toys" in order.

"Bella?" he asked, placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

I squeezed my eyes closed, trying to maintain my shit, because I really didn't need a panic attack out here. Using the scent and feel of Edward, I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. A strong arm wrapped around my waist from behind, and I gripped his sleeve, allowing myself to lean into the only person that could ground me.

"I can't." It was a simple statement, but it had both boys kicking into gear. Before I knew it, the shed was slammed closed again.

"Better?" Kurt asked, glancing between me and Edward, who was still wrapped around me from behind.

"Yeah, that's just...gross," I groaned, shaking my head to clear it and backing away from the shed, shining my flashlight at the surrounding area.

The clearing in which the hunting cabin sat met the woods like a brick wall, except for one small break in the flora. It practically screamed "go in here." I stepped away from the boys toward what I could now see was a trail disappearing into the woods. The path was pretty grown over, though still quite visible.

Stopping and turning toward them, I thought aloud. "What if... What if Ike was the only one that used this place. _Until_..." I held up a finger. "Until Preston killed Molly Parsons. We all agree that Ike slowed down his activities with the exception of Kyra about five years ago, which would put us around the time that Molly died. What if Ike showed Preston this place?"

"Where are you going with this, sweetness?" Edward asked, tilting his head at me. "And you weren't thinking of taking that trail alone, were you?" he tacked on, his eyes darkening almost to pitch.

"No," I said, shaking my head and looking between him and the start of the trail. "I'm just thinking that this trail looks...abandoned. Look."

Edward sighed, nodding in agreement, but Kurt groaned.

"We're so taking a walk, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Edward answered, pulling out his Glock as his eyes never left mine. "You will stay between us, Bella. No arguments."

I nodded, following his strong back and broad shoulders in the beam of my flashlight. Kurt fell in right behind me, and our lights flickered around us as the guys back at the hunting cabin called to Edward.

"Don't go far, Ed. And if you find something...don't touch it!" Benny ordered.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward sighed, and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was rolling his eyes at the unneeded warning. "Bella's got a point, though. This trail does lead somewhere. Stand by. We'll keep you posted."

"Ten-four," Wes, Benny, and Eleazar all answered at the same time.

As we meandered away from the house, Alice piped in over the radio. "Guys, Robert Reynolds is in a coma. They are currently transferring him from the ER to ICU. He has major bruising to his liver and kidneys, a contusion on his head, and he was majorly dehydrated," she explained.

"Thank you, Alice," Benny sighed, sounding weary. "Do they have any sort of prognosis for him?"

"He's not looking good," she replied, "because if his kidneys and liver have permanent damage and don't start functioning on their own, he won't make it... Or he'll just stay in that coma."

The radio went quiet after that, and Kurt, Edward, and I continued on down the path. It wound west, dropping just a bit before we came into another clearing – and a dead end. The three of us split up, shining our flashlights over the ground in different directions over a space roughly about half an acre in size. The ground didn't seemed to have been disturbed recently, but that didn't mean anything.

"Um, guys?" Kurt called out from the opposite side of the clearing, his focus on the ground at his feet. "Please, please, _please_ tell me I'm seein' shit."

Edward and I locked gazes across from the clearing, only to rush over to him. I groaned, shaking my head as I pulled Kurt back. Sticking up from out of the ground was what looked like the shining crown of a skull. It was easy to see the jagged lines of the growth plates in the light of our flashlights.

"Benny, you're gonna need a team down here," Edward sighed, kneeling next to the white spot in the middle of all that green. He took out his knife again and carefully cut away some of the grass and moss that was around it. It didn't take much to reveal the eye sockets, and Edward glanced up and back at me. "I'd bet this whole fucking place is one giant ass graveyard," he murmured, shaking his head.

I shined my light around the clearing one more time, nodding in agreement, because I was starting to see small mounds everywhere. "Yeah, baby. I bet you're right."

"Damn it," Wes sighed over the radio. "Don't move, guys. We'll send a team out there. I'm waiting on another one to get here, but that shit will have to wait until the sun comes up."

"Ten-four," Edward said, standing up straight after sheathing his knife back into his boot. He reached up, tugging the bill of my baseball cap lightly. "My team... Once the Feds get this shit done, we're going back to the safe house," he ordered, but his eyes were soft, kind, and a touch sad as they never left mine.

I nodded slowly, understanding that he not only wanted me out of there, but that sometimes, he just couldn't stand the cruelty of the world. He'd seen terrible things during his tours of duty, even more as a mercenary soldier for his father, and he'd told me more than once that finding me was the most heartbreaking thing he'd ever laid eyes on – though the latter may have been just a personal and emotional event for him. My Edward took things hard, and even though I'd been having a hard time with this case, it was indeed taking its toll on my husband, as well. The problem was that he would internalize it until we were alone, opting to channel his anger and frustration into hunting Preston Raulson.

I reached up and cupped his face, dragging my thumb underneath his eye, because he looked so damn tired. Nodding slowly, I said, "I see this face. You want to start planning. One request?" I asked, tilting my head at him.

"Anything, sweetness," he whispered, his brow furrowing.

"I want to love on our kids when we get home, and no plans until we've slept. Period, Edward. We've been up two nights in a row. It's not up for argument," I told him, shrugging a shoulder. "We need a break before we concentrate on the next step, or we won't make smart decisions."

Edward was quiet, his shoulders sagging in relief just a bit. Despite his need to be in control, he would concede shit to me occasionally. And from the look on his face, this time, it was needed.

Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to the top of my hat. "Yes, ma'am."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

Ten bodies. _Ten motherfucking bodies_. And they weren't fucking done yet.

The path down to the clearing was now well worn, and the sun had barely risen. Benny's men had set up a temporary tent in the back yard of the hunting cabin in order to process, bag, document, and get every last body ready to transport to their lab. From what Benny could tell, most of the bodies had been buried for well over five years.

Alec, my dad, and I were helping them load up the vans, but we weren't allowed back down at the clearing. Kurt was stuck to Bella's side – per my order – as she worked on her phone, kept in touch with Myles about Reynolds, and avoided the house like the plague.

With Felix's help, he and Eleazar had staged a hunting trip, even going as far as to bring the right fucking equipment. Just in case. They'd just "happened to stumble upon" the skull Kurt had found, so because they weren't on duty, they'd "called the Feds." Alec, Bella, Kurt, and I didn't exist. We weren't there as far as anyone was concerned, and Benny had only brought in the team that he trusted the most. It was a smaller group, taking a little bit longer than usual to get the shit done, so that's why my team was giving them a hand. As soon as they called an all-clear, our asses were out of there. I wanted to get Bella away from that fucking cabin, we both wanted to see our kids, and fuck, if I didn't need sleep.

As I walked past the front steps of the house, I heard Bella arguing on the phone.

"No, no, no!" she snapped, and I could tell my girl was just fucking exhausted. "Ike couldn't kill Kyra...or even Jen Jones or Layla. They were all public figures. He opted to blackmail them instead. It was why he kept a fucking journal in the first place."

Kurt nodded silently in agreement next to her, his focus on his boots.

"It was why he was so anal about keeping notes on them. He had to treat them differently than his usual victims. Hell, Rose, I'd be willing to bet some of these graves date back to the nineties when the poor nanny inherited the damn place," she continued, shaking her head and rubbing her temple. "The problem is... There's no telling where the rest of them are, because he's been doing this shit since the fucking seventies."

"She'll blow soon, kid," Alec muttered from the other end of the body bag we were carrying. "And you look like you're not far behind her."

"This shit..." I grunted, carefully setting the bag on top of the others. "This is some fucking bullshit, Alec," I sighed, sitting down on the van's bumper. "This is serial killer, horror movie...fucked up shit. How many women just disappeared into thin air because of this guy? I'm with Mickey. I hope Preston tortured the fucking hell out of his dad. Not that he's any better, because that body in the basement?" I jerked my thumb back toward the house, and Alec nodded for me to continue. "Even I could see how many bones were fucking broken, and I'm no ME."

I snatched off my baseball cap, tugging at my hair. "This case is getting to Bella. We'd gone _months_ without any of her panic attacks, and now she's had one and a couple of close calls. I want it fucking done."

"How are you gonna lure this asshole out into the open?" he asked, staying calm for my sake, most likely.

I shook my head, too tired to even think about it. My shoulders were sore from all the lugging we'd done, my eyes felt like they had sand in them, and my heart ached every time I looked at my beautifully strong girl. No woman should have their bodies violated like these women had – like she'd almost had – and I was tired of seeing pain and fear on not only Bella's face, but the faces of every woman in the house. Not to mention the murderous scowls of the guys.

"No idea," I sighed wearily, putting my cap back on and standing up, "but I promise you... When I get my hands on this prick, I may not let go."

Another hour went by, the sun rising fully into the sky, and one more body was added to the total. Eleven bodies were buried inside that clearing. All Ike's doing, I was fucking sure of it. That didn't include the one in the basement, which Wes was treating as a separate part of the case. Since there was some hair left, he was certain they'd be able to get a DNA sample; if not, they'd use teeth or some shit.

They'd used some sort of ground x-ray to scan the clearing, determining that they'd found every body that was buried there. By the time Benny had finally called it quits, I wanted to fucking run from that fucking forest.

As the tent in the backyard was being dismantled, I called my team to go, all the while searching for Bella. I found her sitting on a fallen log not far from the SUV. She was twirling her phone in her hands over and over, staring out into space. I knelt in front of her, smiling when she cupped my face.

"My phone's dead," she murmured, shaking it at me.

"No worries, sweetness. It's time to go anyway," I told her, kissing the center of her palm. "Ready?"

She nodded slowly, leaning in to kiss my forehead just below my cap. "Yes. I want breakfast, a long hot bath, and a very long fucking nap."

I grinned. "Not necessarily in that order, right?"

She pretended to think about it for just a moment, but smirked and shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah, don't care at this point."

"Well, let's go, baby," I sighed, standing up and offering her my hand. "Eleazar is going to ride with Felix and follow us back. Alec will drive us. If you want to sleep on the way back, you can, love."

She slipped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my chest. "Hmm, I may take you up on that," she muttered against my heart.

"Good. Let's get the fuck out of here."

~oOo~

"No, Mommy!" my son giggled from Bella's lap.

I watched them from the deck for just a few minutes. It seemed like I'd been sleeping for days. After we'd gotten back from the hunting cabin, we'd done exactly what Bella had said. We'd eaten breakfast with the kids, handing them over to Esme for the day, taken a long, hot bath together, and fallen into bed, completely shattered. We'd not only slept for the rest of the day, but all the way through the night.

We'd woken up early, and Bella had opted to make breakfast, because she wanted time on the beach with our kids. Sammy was up early, but Bethy was still sleeping. Bella had spread out a blanket not far from the deck steps. I'd told her that I'd join them once I'd made a perimeter run and took a shower. I'd just come downstairs after doing those very things.

"But you're so 'moochable, my handsome boy," she told him, nibbling on his neck, his ear, only to lift his sweatshirt and blow a raspberry on his tummy. "I just wanna eat you up," she growled against his belly.

"No! No eat me!" he argued in a full on hysterical laugh, and for a split second, they reminded me of my relationship with my own mother.

I chuckled softly at the blood rushing to my boy's face as she practically kissed him to death. There was a part of me that didn't even want to go near the perfection that I was watching, but a tug on my jeans caused me to change my mind.

Looking down, I smiled. "Morning, little sweetness," I said, lifting Bethy up by the straps of her denim overalls. Today's color was lime green – from her hair thingies at the end of her braids, to her high-top Chucks. "Tell me you didn't dress yourself," I chuckled, holding her out at arm's length just to hear her laugh.

"No, Daddy," she giggled, kicking her legs in the air uselessly as she pointed inside the house, where Esme was smiling at us and stirring a cup of coffee. "Gamma helped."

"Oh, gotcha," I snickered, kissing her cheek. "I think Mommy has breakfast out there for us. Wanna go?"

Bethy nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck as I carried her down the deck steps and across the beach. I plopped her down onto the blanket, sitting down next to Bella.

"There you guys are," Bella chuckled, opening her arms for our daughter. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten us."

"Nope," Bethy chirped, sitting between her mother's legs with her back to Bella's chest and taking the breakfast sandwich that Bella had made.

"Thanks," I said when she handed me one as well.

"Daddy," Samuel huffed, sitting himself down beside me in the sand with his castle making toys. "Water," he said, a pudgy finger pointing down to the shoreline.

I glanced out at the crashing waves, but shook my head. "Too rough today, pal – and cold."

"Wanna see bugs," he said, grinning up at me.

I laughed, running my fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head. "Crabs, Sammy."

"You know, we should just get them an aquarium with some hermit..._bugs_," Bella chuckled, laughing harder when I rolled my eyes her way.

"Don't start," I sighed, shaking my head and shoving the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth. Once I'd swallowed and taken a sip of coffee from the thermos she'd handed me, I said, "Fine. I guess we can."

"Weally?" Bethy gasped, her mouth full as she glanced between me and her mother.

We'd never allowed pets, because it just never seemed to be the right time. Bethy always wanted one of Aunt Kate's Husky puppies, but every time a litter was ready, something was going on to where it just wasn't feasible. Sammy's birth was a prime example of that.

"Yes, really," I growled dramatically, chuckling at her excited little happy dance in her mother's lap, "but name them something cool...like _Smith and Wesson_."

Bella snorted into hysterics, burying that shit into the top of Bethy's head. "Edward, I swear..." she giggled, shooting me a side glance, only to turn her attention back to Bethy. "Okay, fine. When we finally get back home, we'll make a trip to the pet store. All right?"

"When will we go home?" Bethy asked, handing me the rest of her sandwich that she didn't want.

Bella and I paused, locking gazes for just a moment. I waved our daughter over after finishing off the rest of her breakfast.

"Come here, baby," I sighed, giving Bella one more glance as my daughter crawled into my lap. "We're not sure how much longer. I know you miss school and your room. We're working as quickly as we can."

"Y-You h-haven't c-caught th-the b-bad g-guy y-yet, D-Daddy?" she sputtered sweetly, gazing up at me. I never gave her enough credit, because my baby girl was sharp. She knew why we weren't home.

"Not yet. Soon, pretty girl," I vowed, kissing the side of her head and locking gazes with Bella again. "In fact, when Mommy and I go in later, we're gonna work on that."

I was so done with this fucking case. I was ready to catch this asshole Preston and put my fist through his damn face. Prison wasn't going to be good enough for me this time around, and I wasn't exactly sure how to deal with that feeling. Wes and Benny had enough evidence to put this motherfucker on Death Row, but I wanted him to suffer. A lot. Every day, for the rest of his miserable fucking life.

Bethy nodded, but smiled wryly up at me. "You can get him, Daddy. No one beats you."

"Yeah," Sammy said softly, and both of them tackled me onto my back.

I laughed, hugging them closer as they tried to pin me down. Soon, Bella joined them, and I was being dog-piled by my whole family. Bethy pinned down one of my hands while Sammy crawled onto my stomach. Bella was no better by sitting on my legs.

"If I get my hands free, someone's getting tickled for this," I warned them in a grunt.

"Promises, promises, Mr. Cullen," Bella taunted, laughing when I pulled my other hand out from under Sammy's foot, and the kids bolted off of me with squeals of terror and laughter.

"Yeah?" I growled, wrapping my arms around her and tickling her.

"Edward, stop!" she begged, kicking her legs when I sat up and pulled her to my lap.

Hugging her closer, I buried my face in her neck. "G-God, s-sweetness, I-I r-really f-fucking n-needed th-this," I whispered in her ear.

"Me, too," she said with a soft, sweet smile as she cupped my face. "I miss...normal."

"Yeah," I sighed, looking up to see the kids picking up seashells and then back to the beautiful woman in my arms. "Not that we've ever been..._normal_."

Bella giggled, her eyebrows flickering up. "True. Fine, then I miss _our_ normal. How's that?"

"Better," I snickered, kissing her lips softly. "Guys, don't go far," I called out to Bethy and Sammy.

"We won't, Daddy!" my little sweetness promised.

Keeping Bella cradled on my lap, we watched them just...be. They gathered shells, investigated rocks, and I finally relaxed about them getting too close to the water once they began a sand castle project. Eventually, the house behind us started to come alive, and we weren't the only ones on the beach.

My dad and Esme sat down beside us as Caleb and Abby joined Bethy and Samuel. Bella situated herself between my legs, wrapping my arms around her.

"Benny just called," my dad sighed, glancing over at us. "They rushed the DNA on the body in the basement."

"And?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"Molly Parsons," he answered with a nod. "She's been dead for five years. They're still working on the other eleven bodies."

Bella let out a long, slow breath and nodded, like she'd figured as much, and then she turned back to my father. "It's time to catch Preston. Are Benny and Wes ready to do this?"

"Yes. In fact, they said when you come up with the way to draw him out into the open to let them know," he told her. "They know you want to bait him, and they're in total agreement. They think it'll work."

"I'm not sure that using just the media will work," my girl sighed, linking our fingers together. "I'm afraid we'll need more."

Footsteps in the sand alerted us to someone's approach, and we all looked up when Jordan and Kyra joined us.

"Well," Jordan sighed, sitting down on the other side of us with Kyra next to him, "I just might have an idea that might work..."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

We stared at Jordan for just a moment, but he smiled wryly.

"You guys want to draw Preston out into the open, right?" he verified, and we all nodded. "Then use the media, make an announcement that Kyra's about to film a video for a song off the new album, and draw him there."

I looked back to Edward and then over to Carlisle, who were both studying him silently, their faces blank of all expression. It wasn't that they didn't like his idea; they were just weighing every scenario.

"That would be a security nightmare," Carlisle suddenly mused aloud, rubbing his chin. "You're talking...extras, film crew, actors... Right?"

"Yes, but use a closed set, film it as a nightclub setting, and use someone Preston won't know to screen extras. _Let him in_." Jordan's voice had an urging tone to it, and he continued to ramble on. "We could use a warehouse. Stage everyone there. I could have my crew build the set ahead of time, and my film crew could preset the cameras."

"Preset the cameras," I mused, shaking my head. "Maybe, but I bet Alice could run those remotely..."

Edward sighed deeply, shaking his head, but looked over at his dad. He shrugged one shoulder, saying, "I won't even consider it without talking it out..._with the entire fucking crew_."

"Fair enough," Carlisle said, standing up from the blanket. "I'll call them all to the back deck."

He walked away, but Esme was studying Kyra's expression. "You'd have to be there, Kyra. Do you realize that?"

"Yeah," she sighed softly, nodding once and looking down at her hands in her lap.

"See? And I'm not sure I fucking like that idea," Edward murmured, but he was so busted.

"Ooh, Daddy!" Bethy gasped, because she'd been in earshot when he'd said it, picking up a little shovel.

Edward barked a laugh. "Sorry. Hundred bucks, little sweetness. Got it."

"Imma tell Unca Em," she told him, pointing a little finger his way and smiling an evil as hell smile. "He says I let you cheat, just 'cause you're my daddy."

Edward chuckled again, burying his face in my shoulder while we all laughed with him. "She's tough," he snickered, shaking his head.

"She's _your_ daughter," I reminded him, kissing his cheek, because at the moment, she wasn't letting him off the hook so easily.

"Unca Em!" Bethy suddenly yelled, bolting for the back deck, but Edward was up like a shot and after her.

As fast as her little legs could carry her, it was still no match for Edward, and he scooped her up. Squeals of laughter escaped her as he tickled her, kissed her neck, and flipped her upside down, almost all at once. Little lime green sneakers kicked in the air as he growled things in her ear that we couldn't hear. Her smile took over her whole reddening face as her small hands tried to grasp at any part of her daddy that she could reach – his face, his arms, his chest, and his unrelenting hands.

Emmett grinned when he stepped out onto the deck, shaking his head and folding his large arms across his chest.

"Unca Em! Help!" Bethy pleaded, though her hysterical giggles gave away just how unserious she was about being rescued. "Daddy owes the swear jar! I told you I didn't cheat!"

Edward's grin was hilarious when he looked up to a highly amused Emmett, who reached for Bethy. My heart suddenly ached, because this was our normal. This could have been any Sunday afternoon, where the guys grilled out while football was on. Where the kids played hard all day long with and without parents, and where we just babbled bullshit all damn day. My girls would talk trash, the guys would talk trash, and none of us had a care in the world, except what cheater we were catching next.

"How much does he owe, baby girl?" Emmett asked her, swinging her up to his shoulders so she could sit.

She leaned down to his ear, giving her daddy a mischievous grin. "A hundred bucks."

Emmett gasped dramatically, spinning to mockingly glare at Edward. "You dropped an f-bomb?"

Edward's head fell back with his laugh, his cheeks tinging pink, because he was so busted. He looked so sweet, so fucking sexy, as if only for a moment, our cares didn't exist.

"I swear, I don't ever remember Edward blushing," Kyra laughed.

"I'm pretty sure he never did until Bella came along," Esme laughed, looking over at her. "But Bethy seems to cause it the most."

"Expensive swear jar," Jordan muttered, but a chuckle escaped him, and Kyra snickered, too, because she'd said the same thing not long ago.

"You try changing military men of their really bad habits," I snorted, shaking my head and standing up.

"It's like a salmon swimming upstream," Esme chuckled, watching the temporarily lighthearted boys, her gaze warm and filled with an unconditional love that was almost palpable.

"Bethy was a surprise," I told them, waving the three of them toward the deck, "and so very smart, so they had to learn the hard way. Especially when she started repeating everything they said. All of them."

It took a few minutes to get the boys to settle down, to have the kids go back to building their sand castles, and for everyone to pull up a chair out on the deck. But once they did, the mood changed and everyone settled down to business.

It was Carlisle that started us off. He sat forward, leaning his elbows on the table. "I'll get you the warehouse in L.A."

His words fell like a cement brick onto the deck, causing all of us to look his way, because if Carlisle was offering up the place, then he obviously had something in mind – or he was comfortable enough in our crew's abilities to step forward with this idea.

"And the construction of the stage?" Edward asked, his voice sounding skeptical. "I don't know, Dad. This could really backfire..."

"I don't think so, kid," Alec mused, tracing his eyebrow with his index finger as he stared unseeingly at the tabletop. "I think Jordan's onto something. We could completely contain the warehouse. Have Benny and Wes – along with El and Jasper – set up as spotters around the building. Everyone else inside. And I do mean..._everyone_."

Rose's head shot up from where she'd been looking over Alice's shoulder at the computer. "Everyone..." she mused, glancing around the table, but stopped Edward when he started to say something. "Hang on," she said softly, turning to Jordan. "You're thinking club setting," she stated, and he nodded. "Alec's right. If we contain the whole process, then technically, everyone could be there. Position everyone throughout the crowd, except for Alice. Have her controlling the cameras and sound. Maybe put Makenna in there with her to monitor the crowd."

"No, I'll stay with Alice," Mickey volunteered, her cheeks tinging pink. "I have no choice. Mack can handle a club crowd, especially people _acting_ like a club crowd."

Makenna nodded, and we all realized that Mickey was removing herself from the danger because she had no choice. She had no alternative but to keep herself and her unborn child away.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with having Kyra in front of a crowd of people," Edward stated, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. "Are you?" he asked the woman in question directly. "Kyra, if something goes wrong..."

"I trust you," she said simply to him, but she meant the entire deck full of people, because she glanced around at all of us, finally landing her gaze on me, and suddenly, I just...got it.

"Bait and switch," I whispered, and she nodded fervently, grinning at me. "Bring it down to the end...when we go to leave. Preston can't touch you when you're on stage. The security, the witnesses, there would be too many, but once you're off the stage, that's when we switch...you for me." I spun to Edward. "It's perfect. She's right. It would totally work."

Edward glared at me, letting out a deep breath. "I'm assuming it's me that will be...switching you?"

"Yes," Kyra and I both said.

"What about me?" Gator asked, looking to Edward for the answer, but it was Rose that answered gently, because he'd more than once complained that he wanted to help. However, we'd had no choice but to keep him out of sight.

"The fans know you, and so does Preston," she stated, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm pretty sure if you _weren't _there, front and center, that would tip him off...despite the fact that Kyra's supposed to be with Edward."

My husband snorted humorlessly, his gaze flickering between me and Kyra, and I knew Edward well enough to know that he was fighting rolling his eyes at the mere mention that he was supposed to be with someone other than me. He rubbed his chin, finally turning to his dad. "We don't do a damn thing unless this is planned down to every inch of the place and every minute of the day. I can't afford mistakes..."

Alice turned her computer around. "Well, let's start...with finding a place. And you might want to get Benny on the phone."

With that said, the planning stage began, and it didn't stop – for days.

We took various breaks, moved the whole process into the office, and plotted the whole thing out. Carlisle, Eleazar, and Alec met with Teri Foley in L.A. to scope out the best places to set this shit up, which they found not far from Solstice's office. Jordan worked with Alice and Mickey with the cameras and how to operate them. Kyra and I worked together to make sure our clothes, our makeup and hair, and what we were supposed to do with Edward after the filming was over was exactly the same, but in a way that hid my face.

But it came down to trust between our crew and Jordan's employees and contractors.

"Fuck," Edward growled, pacing in the office and shaking his head. "With the construction crew, the...I don't know..._fashion_ people, and the extras... That's just too many outside influences. Can't we shorten this list?"

Jordan groaned and rubbed his face in frustration. "Okay, fine. Reduce the amount of extras. I can add in more with CGI instead. But the stage has to be built somehow."

"We could build it," Jasper stated softly, but we all turned our attention to him. "Seriously. Come on, Ed. You know you could rig some shit that could be set up in large pieces. We build it here, load it in a mover's truck, and then install it ourselves. It's not like we couldn't use the early arrival to our advantage. We'll pose as the construction crew..._and_ the camera setup crew."

"And we've _got_ the makup-slash-hair-slash-clothes thing, Edward," Makenna giggled, motioning between myself, Rose, Cassie, and Esme. "No offense, Kyra, but if we can dress up to catch a cheating husband, then we can dress you up in order to put you on stage."

Kyra laughed, covering her mouth when Edward wasn't so amused as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Edward," she chided at him softly, still giggling. "We're trying our best to get it done the way _you_ want."

He sighed, smirking and bracing his hands flat on the office table. He turned to Jordan. "I assume you have some sort of..._design_ for this stage?"

"If Carlisle can get me some dimensions, then...yeah," Jordan replied, nodding.

Edward stood up straight, looking over at Jasper and dragging his thumb along his bottom lip. "I need my tools... And I want my chopper."

I frowned, looking up at him. "Why, baby? What are you thinking?"

He scowled, shook his head, and sighed wearily. "We have no choice but to get you both inside that warehouse at the same time. There's enough room for me to land at the back, avoiding the crowd that will be out front, because if Alice has anything to say about it, the whole fucking universe will know all about this event."

Alice grinned up at him, but stayed quiet, only shrugging a shoulder.

"The appearance of the chopper would give some credibility to the whole thing," Emmett mused. "It was there for Kyra's last show..."

"Exactly," Edward huffed, pointing toward him, but his eyes were on me. "And if for some reason, something goes wrong, I can get all of you girls out of that warehouse in less than two minutes."

Everyone was quiet, letting Edward think as he rubbed the back of his neck. And to be honest, it was a smarter plan, because it would bring Kyra in like the superstar that she was. It would prove to Preston that she wasn't alone, was still "with" Edward, and that he was not even a blip on her radar. It would knock him for a loop. At least...that was what I was hoping.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure you won't let me load my tools in your new car," he mumbled, grinning when the entire office burst into hysterics.

"Oh, I don't think so, mister," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Yeah," he chuckled, tilting his head at me just like his baby boy. "I figured as much."

I folded my arms across my chest, sitting back in my chair, and studied my husband. Despite how adorable his face was, he was desperate to get this just right. He wanted this shit over, he wanted to catch Preston, but he wanted everyone safe. We'd taken and taken and taken from Preston until he was backed into a corner and most likely desperate as fucking hell, which would make him deadly, so to release Kyra's whereabouts was dangerous as shit. Edward wasn't taking hers, mine, or his crew's safety for granted. At all. But Kyra was right; we were doing our best to accommodate him and his plan, so we needed to know exactly what he was thinking.

I pointed to the empty chair next to mine. "Okay, Edward. Talk to us. Tell us the whole thing from the beginning."

~oOo~

Groaning in want and appreciation, I had to force my gaze out the window of the Camaro. Edward was pushing my car, testing it as we drove north toward our home late in the evening. He'd practically snatched the keys from my hand, grinning like a little kid as he'd slid into the driver's seat slowly. We'd decided that if we left just after dinner, we could catch some sleep in our own home, flying back early the next day.

While we were gone, the guys were to pick up all the supplies needed for the stage that Jordan and Edward had designed. Well, it was Jordan's design, but Edward had altered it so that it could be assembled in pieces. Alice was working on lighting, hooking it up to a computer program she'd designed so that no technical crew would be needed. It would work with the music, the cameras, and the sound system. Rose, Cassie, and Makenna were working on clothes and makeup.

It was to be a simple video made to look like a live performance in a small underground club setting. In order to eliminate the need for more costumes, the ad that Alice was going to place was going to insist that the extras dress for that very thing – like they were going out clubbing. All messages, tweets, and announcements were written and ready to go. As soon as we got back with Edward's tools and chopper and we'd built the stage, every last message would go out over the internet.

The key was not using fans as the extras, despite the ad that we had no choice but to place. The key came from Teri Foley. She was going to send us several of her acting clients, explaining to them how to act, what to wear, and why they were really there. They would be paid handsomely for all of it, signing a non-disclosure agreement to keep their mouths shut at least until after the video was filmed.

"It's fitting, this car," Edward said, breaking the silence and shooting me his sweet, crooked smile.

My brow wrinkled in confusion, because I wasn't sure I understood what he was talking about. "Fitting?"

"Yeah, I mean... Wasn't your dad working on an old Camaro when we met the first time? The same Camaro my dad practically drove until the wheels fell off?" he asked in a chuckle.

I giggled, biting my bottom lip and looking around the inside of my new car. "Yeah... Yeah, it was. Charlie would've hated this," I told him, running a finger across the dash. "He liked old cars. Not the new ones. He liked fixing them up and reselling them. My mom hated it."

Why we always talked about our pasts while we drove, I had no idea, but we did, especially when it was just the two of us. It probably stemmed from when we'd been in hiding from Royce King. It was better than the radio, better than silence, and it always seemed so damn comforting. It was our way of learning about each other back then. Now, it just kept us close.

"What do you remember about that day?" I asked suddenly, smiling in the memory of the cutest thirteen-year-old boy I'd ever laid eyes on. Edward had been gangly, soft-spoken, and his stutter had been attached to every word he'd tried to speak.

Edward smiled, his eyes on the road in front of him, but even in the limited lights of the car, I could see how far away his gaze was.

"Flashes of things," he finally answered, giving me a quick glance, only to reach out and touch my face with the backs of his fingers. "I mean... I was mad at my dad for making us move, but I wasn't sure I wasn't just..._mad_ at life in general." He sighed, shrugging a shoulder. "We'd just sold the house I'd grown up in, and he'd told me we were moving. I was too shy to feel comfortable with making new friends."

I reached up and took his hand in mine, linking our fingers together. Turning in my seat just a little, I laid the side of my head against the headrest in order to just look at him.

"Then he told me we were stopping by Charlie's," Edward chuckled, squeezing my hand and rubbing his thumb over my skin softly. "I'd only heard about your dad. I'd never met him, so I wasn't exactly thrilled that the long ass drive to where we were going had just been extended. My dad didn't tell me about _you_ until we pulled into your driveway."

I chuckled, nodding for him to continue, because if we'd talked about this before, I didn't remember it.

"I was so... I don't know...young? Is that the best word?" he asked, but didn't really wait for an answer. "I'd love to tell you that I loved you then, but girls weren't exactly on the radar yet."

Giggling, I picked up his hand and kissed his scarred knuckles, only to run my fingertips across his callouses.

"Don't get me wrong, love," he said, his eyes meeting mine briefly; they were warm and sweet and framed by his long, dark eyelashes. He turned his gaze back to the highway. "I felt like an ass that I'd tripped you. I'd been looking at the Camaro and had started to back away from it, and suddenly, I was tangled up with dark hair, skinny legs, and knobby knees." He released my hand and tickled the top of my knee, causing me to squeal in protest.

"But you were so...cool," he sighed, leaning into my kiss to his cheek when I couldn't not kiss him for that. "You made me feel like nothing bad was worth the worry. You made me feel like I wasn't the only one in the world that had lost their mom, you know?"

"I love you," I whispered against his jaw, sitting back down in my seat as he murmured the sentiment right back to me.

Edward was quiet for a moment, shifting gears and changing lanes. He sighed deeply, shaking his head slowly. "I remember your Aunt Jane and the apple pie," he said, grinning beautifully when I laughed. "I remember stuttering and thinking you were laughing at me, but then...you weren't."

"No, I wasn't."

"I remember your tree house," he went on. "All those posters of places you wanted to see. I felt so lucky that I'd seen Alcatraz and you hadn't. I felt...proud that I had something in common with you, because you seemed so much more...together than me. Like you knew yourself better."

"Oh, I envied you," I giggled. "And you made me nervous up there. Like I was showing a stranger this secret... Plus, you were this cute boy I was crushing on..."

Edward grinned, shooting a glimpse my way and rolling his eyes. "And then I remember when it was time to go, I didn't want to. I'd made my first new friend, and it felt like my dad was taking that away, too, because we weren't going to live anywhere near you..." He huffed a laugh, saying, "I was pissed off all over again once we were back in the car."

"I never shut up about you to Aunt Jane for two days straight," I admitted with a giggle. "Edward says... Edward's been to... Guess what! Edward emailed me..."

"Really?" he laughed, his head falling back to his own headrest.

"Really."

The next sentence out of his mouth was totally expected, because we had regrets.

"God, I wish we'd kept in touch," he groaned, shaking his head and gripping the steering wheel.

"Me, too."

Suddenly, he veered off the highway, coming to a stop on the side of the road and putting my car in park. He turned to me, grasping my face almost roughly, and his eyes were so very contrite and warm, but fierce as he gazed at me.

"No, you don't understand, sweetness. I know I've said it before, but I _really_ wish we'd never stopped talking. You have no idea how badly I wish that I'd only known you. Just you," he whispered, brushing his lips across mine with just barely a touch to emphasize exactly what he meant. "We wouldn't be knee deep in this fucking shit if I'd only ever been with you..."

"Oh," I interrupted him, because it finally sank in, and kissed him to shut him up. "Oh, baby. Don't. I know that's how you feel, and believe me, I've daydreamed what it would've been like to have gone to one of your baseball games, or to prom...or even what our first kiss would've been like. I even wondered what it would've been like to know you were so far away in a war, fighting to get back to me, but Edward... We wouldn't be _us_ if we hadn't experienced life apart before you came to get me."

My breath hitched and tears welled up, because his love for me was so fucking palpable inside that car that I could practically feel it all around me as his hands ran through my hair and touched my face.

I grasped either side of his face, whispering, "I'm so in love with this man..._right here..._that it probably isn't healthy, but I don't care. I love you and your flaws and your past, because without it, you wouldn't be you."

Had I been standing when he kissed me, my knees would've buckled, but as it was, I was able to pull him closer once he dove for my mouth. His fingers wove into my hair, pulling me closer as a beautiful groan escaped him. The kiss started out rough and almost awkward, but he slowed it down, his tongue slipping languidly along mine. He tasted of the coffee we'd stopped to get and just everything that made my girly parts ache with want and love and need.

He pulled back, kissing my lips softly one more time. "Y-You r-really w-would've g-gone t-to m-my b-baseball g-games?" he sputtered, and somewhere deep inside of me, that stutter caused me to want to squeal and kiss him stupid all over again, because that question wasn't being asked by the thirty-two-year-old man in front of me. That was being asked by the thirteen-year-old shy boy that I'd laughed with for a whole afternoon.

"Oh yeah," I crooned, nuzzling his nose with mine, up one side and down the other. "I'd have stolen a jersey, too. You know...to sleep in..."

The sexy as hell growl that escaped him made me giggle.

"What number were you?" I asked, just to watch my favorite carnal-filled smile take over his handsome face.

"Ten, baby," he chuckled.

"Of course you were," I laughed. "A perfect ten, handsome."

He kissed me until we were both practically drunk with it, but pulled back again. "When this is over... I mean... Do you still want to travel?"

I shook my head no. "Where do we need to go?" I whispered, running my fingers through his hair. "No, Edward. I don't need anything but my family...and maybe a trip to Aunt Kate's," I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He snorted, countering my gesture with an eyebrow of his own. "You wouldn't be meddling with Mickey now, would you?"

"Perhaps a little," I said innocently, shrugging a shoulder, "but damn, they're more stubborn than we are. Has she even called him? Or has he called her?"

"No," he grunted, sitting back a bit, but his hands didn't leave my face. "You know I'd give you anything, sweetness..."

I smiled and nodded, turning to kiss his palm. "I know, baby. And what I want is this case over and done with, to be back home with our kids, and to get our girl back in school."

Edward nodded, smiling softly, and I could tell we were totally on the same page with that. He leaned over, placing a kiss to my cheek and then dragging his lips down my jaw to my neck, just below my ear.

"We'll have the whole house to ourselves, love," he crooned softly, opening his mouth to my skin to leave a long, slow, open mouth kiss.

I giggled, because I just couldn't help it. He reduced me to a puddle of goo sometimes with just a simple change in the tone of his voice. It would go from loving, to fierce, to a pure sexual tenor in the blink of an eye.

"Well, then drive, flyboy," I chuckled, pushing at him as he smiled against my earlobe. "We won't get anywhere sittin' on the side of the highway."

He chuckled, finally sitting up straight in the driver's seat and shooting a sexy as hell smirk my way. He cranked the car, shifted into gear, and grunted, "Yes, ma'am."

**A/N... Okay, the movie reference that Kurt made was to _The Lost Boys_... A very hot vamp movie, if you haven't seen it. And my first obsession with vampires, if I'm to be honest. I've always wanted to do some sort of fic playing off of that, because I could totally see Edward in the role of Michael. Heh...**

**Anyway, back to this... So Molly Parsons has been identified, the crew is getting a plan together – with Jordan's help – and Bella and Edward are going to pick up the chopper. And I can't imagine anything more adorable than Bethy calling her dad out on his foul language. Honestly. LOL**

**Okay huge thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this for me on the fly. It's ridiculous on just how behind I am, so it's for the two of us that I'm taking a week break. My brain and eyes are fried. Next...big hugs to GooberLou for pre-reading this, and who said the last part of this chapter – the conversation in the car – should have come with a tissue warning. Lastly, to MedusaInNY, who's always there for my blog...thank you! :)**

**So remember...the next posting will be next Sunday. Okay? Until then...thanks again for voting for _Blood & Glory_ and let me hear what you think... 'Mooches! ;) Later.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N...I wanted to thank you guys for your patience. I needed to get myself caught up without the pressure of Wednesday's posting. So thank you.**

**One of you asked if I had children, because of the placement of Bethy and Sammy in Edward and Bella's relationship. No, actually, I don't have kids, nor did I ever plan on having any. :) However, Sammy makes me want one! LOL**

**Okay, so I know some of you are waiting for Pilotward, but I think I better give you a heads up...this chapter starts off with a LEMON WARNING. ;) Enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom.**

CHAPTER 21

**BELLA**

We were _not_ going to make it inside the fucking house. I couldn't help but laugh when Edward practically skidded the Camaro into the driveway, throwing it into park. I was still giggling when he turned toward me.

I'd teased him the last twenty or so miles. I'd touched him, leaned over and kissed him, skimmed my hand over his ever growing erection, and whispered how badly we needed to break in my new car – the _right_ way. I couldn't help it, because it felt so freeing just being away from everyone, if only for a quick trip home to grab Edward's tools and helicopter. It wasn't that we forgot ourselves or what we were supposed to be doing, but we'd always taken every opportunity to fuck with each other when it was just the two of us.

"Sweetness," he grunted, shaking his head slowly as his nostrils flared. "I hope you meant it, because this car will never be the same again." He lowered his head, looking up at me through his very long eyelashes, mouthing, "Ever."

Another giggle escaped me, because he looked wrecked. His hair stuck up everywhere from where his hands had tugged at it in order to maintain his composure, his eyes were black fire, drinking in every inch of me, and his jeans looked like they were about to rip open with how hard he was.

I glanced around, loving the fact that we had no neighbors, no witnesses to see what we were about to do. "Every word, baby," I said, tugging my t-shirt off over my head and tossing it into the back seat.

He was up and out of the car in a flash, slamming the driver's side door. My door was suddenly yanked open, and he reached down to drop my seat flat and slide it back as far as it would go. Somewhere between his door and mine, he'd lost his shirt. A quick glance to the discarded pile of fabric on the hood through the windshield told me where it had landed, but fuck, if he wasn't sexy as all hell when he crawled in on top of me.

Reaching out just to touch, I skimmed my hands up his strong arms and across his broad shoulders, leaning up to brush my lips over his ink – _my_ ink. Dragging my nails down his back, I found a secure grip just under the waistband of his jeans, which caused our denim covered hips to grind together. My eyes never left the deep green in front of me as he let me do what I wanted.

"I want you," I whispered, my brow wrinkling with just how true that simple statement was.

I loved that man, but sometimes, he was so damn sexy that I couldn't help but just ache with the need to touch, to be touched, to hear his deadly mouth say things to me that would make a hooker blush. And it was because he was mine. All mine. He no more looked at another woman than the man in the moon. Edward only saw _me_, and that was a power that was both breathtaking and humbling.

"Aren't you glad we don't have neighbors?" he purred with a slight chuckle, echoing my thoughts from just minutes prior as he slowly reached up to pop open the front clasp of my bra. "Hmm, though I don't care who hears you call my name," he murmured sensually, his right hand flat between my breasts. He spread his fingers wide, his pinky just barely teasing one nipple, his thumb teasing the other, all while his left hand was braced against the car's seat by my head.

"Edward," I breathed, my brow furrowing and my back arching when my nipples instantly peaked higher, tighter under his light touches.

"Yeah," he said, slowly nodding his head as a wicked smirk crawled up his face. "Just...like...that."

When his mouth met mine, open, wet, and claiming, I didn't want gentle or slow. I wanted hard, fast, and deep. And for a split second, I hoped he'd set the emergency brake, because I wanted every bit of power and strength my husband had to offer me. I'd teased him too long and too much in the car ride, and now I needed him. Badly.

Fingers grabbed, tugged, and lowered zippers, and we barely had our jeans and underwear down and crumpled in the floorboard of the front seat before he was back between my legs. His hands grabbed the top of my headrest, his forehead pressed to mine.

"Wrap those legs higher, love," he commanded, nipping my jaw lightly with his teeth. "I want to bury myself inside of you..."

I did as he asked, though he still reached down to hook one of my legs in the crook of his arm. My mouth hung open, a whimper caught in my throat, and it felt like every nerve ending I had was on edge as he coated his cock with my wetness before lining up at my entrance.

"Oh, God," I cried out, digging my nails into his back and ass once he'd sheathed himself completely inside of me.

"Fuck, yes," he growled into my neck, and I could tell he was gritting his teeth, that the words had barely made it out. "You're so fucking sexy when you tease, Bella," he gasped, pulling almost all the way out, only to slam back into me.

I wanted to smile at the rocking motion the poor car made, but I couldn't see, feel, or concentrate on anything other than Edward – his body above me, his cock inside of me, and his mouth at the soft spot just below my ear, whispering things that made my eyes roll back into my head.

I knew with the pace he was setting, we weren't going to last long. We were too worked up, too needy. His desperate claim that he wished I was the only woman he'd ever been with had caused something in me to come undone. I wanted to tear him up, eat him alive, and kiss him stupid, but instead, I'd touched, flirted, and teased him until he couldn't hold back anymore.

Gliding my hand up his chest, around his neck, and into his hair, I gripped him hard, pulling him from my neck to my mouth. We kissed with heavy breathing, tongues swirling, and hips meeting roughly. Slapping skin echoed around us in the tight confines of the car. Edward moaned, pulling back a little, his teeth dragging across my bottom lip.

"I need you to come, baby," he panted. "I want you to come so hard for me," he ordered, pushing himself up a little. The hand that wasn't holding my leg slipped between us, his long, knowing fingers finding my clit in the perfect spot. He knew my body almost better than I did. "But I want to hear you...tell me when that delicious pussy can't take it anymore, sweetness..."

When his thumb rubbed me just right, pressing hard on my clit, my whole body constricted around him. My legs pulled him closer, my hands gripped his back and his hair, and my teeth latched on somewhere between his neck and shoulder, trying my damnedest not to scream.

"Out loud, baby," he ordered again.

"Now, now, now," I chanted, my eyes squeezing closed and my head pressing back against my seat as my whole body felt like it shattered into a million pieces. "I'm coming, Edward..."

"Yes," he growled, driving faster, harder, and deeper, though his rhythm was faltering, so I knew he was close. "Fuck, shit..._fuck_," he ground out, thrusting into me so hard that my ass came up off of the seat when he spilled inside of me.

Carefully, he extricated my leg from his arm, rubbing the side of my thigh as he dropped kisses to my forehead, nose, and chin.

"I can't move," he snickered, pressing his sweaty forehead to mine. "Will you help me pack up the chopper after a few hours sleep?"

"Yes, of course," I said, smiling up at him and wincing when he pulled out of me. "Thanks for test driving...my car," I teased him as he stood up, tugging on his jeans.

He snorted, turning to look at me with a raised eyebrow and a wickedly sexy smirk. "It's a _sweet_ ride, too, baby..."

I giggled, barely able to pull my own clothes back on. "God, I love you..."

He chuckled, shaking his head at me and offering me a hand when I had at least gotten my jeans and t-shirt back on. "Love you, too, Bella. Come... We'll sleep for a few hours, load up the chopper, and then get back to the safe house by lunch."

I curled my body next to his as he walked us to the house, and suddenly, I just couldn't wait to really return to our home. I was ready to bring Sammy and Bethy back to their house. I was ready for this case to be over, for Kyra to be safe, and for Preston to finally get caught.

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

I rubbed my face, took another sip of coffee, and gazed out at the tarp that covered my chopper. It was a chilly morning outside, much chillier than it had been at the safe house, with fog hanging low on the ground. It was the kind of fog that wasn't going to give me much trouble by the time I took off, because it would most likely dissipate by the time the sun was completely up.

Leaning against the counter, I settled most of my weight on my elbows, taking another sip of coffee. Bella had asked me not to start without her, so I was just waiting for her to get dressed. That was fine by me. I knew exactly what tools I needed to load up, and the chopper wouldn't take long to ready.

This last final plan ticked off in my head like a long list. It needed to be perfect, though I had to admit that it wasn't making me as worried as so many other missions we'd tackled. Royce King had been damn scary, because mafia shit was nothing to play with. Lilith had been crazy, which made her unstable. That was what concerned me. Preston was a wild card... He wasn't involved with anything like King had been, but he wasn't crazy like Lilith. He was a psychopath. Whatever he was, it was something we hadn't truly dealt with before.

We'd taken away his safe house and his girl, exposed his father, and removed the last target we assumed he would go after – Jordan. We'd continuously checked on the guy in London, Ryan, and the ex-husband, Roger, but they were safe and sound. In fact, Alice was monitoring their cell phones just to be sure. Preston couldn't get to them unless he flew, and he _couldn't_ fly, because he was now deemed a threat. The very second he tried to catch a plane, airport security would hold him for us.

The only fucking worry I had was when it came down to switching Kyra and Bella. Kyra's life would then be in Alec's and my father's hands, while Bella's life solely rested with me. And that was the scary part, because we would be the main target, unless Preston caught wind of the ruse.

Warm lips pressed to the ink on my upper arm, and I turned to see Bella freshly showered, her hair up in a sweet ponytail. I smiled at her, because she looked a little like Bethy with her hair that way.

"I made breakfast," I told her as she stole my mug like she always did and took a sip.

"In a minute," she sighed, and I couldn't help but lift her up and set her on the end of the counter. I just wanted to look at her, but her brow furrowed. "You look...upset," she noted softly, reaching up to rub the wrinkle between my brows.

"Not upset...just thinking," I sighed, rubbing the outside of her jean clad thighs as I moved to stand between them. "Are you _sure_ this is the way you want to go with this plan?" I asked her, tilting my head just a bit to study her expression.

Instead of answering my question, she countered it with one of her own.

"Did you know that at any given time, there are twenty to fifty unidentified active serial killers out there?" she posed, taking another sip of coffee. When I shook my head no, she continued. "This is Alice's area of expertise, but still... We've stopped one – and a big one, at that. Ike Raulson will go down in history as someone as big as Ted Bundy. His son may have ended his life, but we were the ones to out him. So far, Kyra has been the only victim to come forward as a survivor. His other living victims won't."

"But Preston?"

"Will only increase his killings," she replied immediately. "He will take over where his father left off. Only this time, it wouldn't be just rape and murder; you can add torture and sadism to that list. He was abused and exposed to violence from the very minute he was taken in by Ike at ten years old. He's socially awkward, having been told nothing he ever did was good enough. And he's very, very angry. He tried one time to have a normal relationship, and he was denied – by his father and Kyra. He's Miller all over again," she stated, shrugging a shoulder.

"So I ask you again, sweetness... Are you _sure_?" I practically growled, because the mere thought of a monster like that possibly getting his hands on my girl was pissing me the fuck off.

"Yes, and I'll tell you why," she stated calmly, leaning in to kiss my forehead. "Because I trust you, and I trust our crew. Once we trap him, we'll have removed another threat off of the streets."

"What about you?" I asked, because I was well aware, had watched as much of those fucking videos that I could stand – which wasn't very much – and I knew what this Preston was capable of; he was so fucking familiar that my biggest concern was Bella's emotional state.

She smiled, cupping my face. "You make me strong, Edward. It's as simple as that. If you're my 'bodyguard,' then I can handle it. Remove that, and I'm not so sure."

I sighed, grazing the backs of my fingers across the smooth skin of her cheek. I shook my head, but said, "Fair enough," because I hadn't planned on letting her out of my sight.

I started to set her back down onto the kitchen floor, but she stopped me. "Hey," she whispered, leaning in, her hands still caressing my jaw. "I'm not promising this won't freak me out, but you know how I feel about men like this, Edward. No woman—"

"Should ever have their power taken away from them," I finished for her with a nod. "I know, baby. I'm just... I hate it. The thought of it makes me crazy."

"And that's probably what will help us the most," she snickered, kissing my lips. "Your...vigilance will keep me focused."

Smiling at her, I finally nodded, because she'd used the word "vigilance" with a touch of wryness to her voice. She was downplaying my personality.

"Now," she sang, setting the empty cup onto the counter next to her and smiling a sweet, warm smile. "What's the game plan for this tool business, coach?"

Laughing, I finally set her down onto her feet. "Come on, I'll show you."

~oOo~

"God," Bella groaned, falling into the co-pilot seat next to me. "Tell me again why you just didn't bring Emmett or Jazz with you?"

I grinned over at her, chuckling a bit. She normally wasn't a complainer when it came to physical work, but it had not gone unnoticed to me that my girl was sore after our time in the car, and loading up the chopper and getting her ready for take off wasn't exactly helping Bella out any. But I really and truly couldn't resist messing with her just a little. It was payback for the shit she'd pulled while I was driving.

"Because I can't fuck them in a brand new Camaro," I told her, giving her a wink when her gaze suddenly snapped to mine, her mouth hanging open. "You asked." I shrugged one shoulder, laughing when she snorted into an adorable giggle.

"You brought me here to get laid?" she chuckled, rolling her eyes at me. "We're married, Edward. You can get a little somethin'-somethin' anytime."

"No...I brought you here because I wanted you out of the safe house for a bit..._and_ I wanted to drive your car. Getting laid inside said car was a bonus," I told her, grinning when she burst into hysterics.

"Baby, I swear..." she snorted, shaking her head and rolling her eyes at me. "You are so shameless."

"Only for you, Mrs. Cullen," I sighed the God's honest truth. "You ready?" I asked, handing her a headset.

She nodded, pulling it on, and strapped herself in. "Yeah, I'm all set."

I called in my flight, gave Bella's leg a squeeze, and pulled up on the stick.

It was a simple flight, with very little turbulence, and I took it lower than I normally would have, simply because flying over the preserves of Oregon was just damned beautiful. I couldn't help it, either, because Bella's sweet brown eyes took it all in. It had been a while since we'd taken a flight just the two of us.

I hadn't been kidding her about removing her from the safe house for a bit. After her panic attack and what we'd found at Ike's hunting cabin, I just wanted her to get away, if only for one day. Hell, it wasn't even one day. But I think she welcomed the break, though she hated leaving Bethy and Sammy behind.

"I think I'm going to take Alec's advice," she said out of the blue just about the time we crossed over into California. "I think I'm going to practice with that new gun while you guys start this...stage thing."

"Okay." Looking over at her, I picked up her hand and brought it to my lips in order to kiss the back of it. "Any particular reason why?"

"Besides the fact that I want to play with my toy?" she giggled, gazing up at me. "No, but a little shooting practice wouldn't hurt. I don't think the girls have fired a weapon in some time."

As the safe house loomed closer, I focused my gaze on my landing sight, but I said, "It's not a bad idea, love, especially considering most of you will be mixed in with the crowd for this thing. Take Alec with you."

"Okay," she conceded with a nod.

I set the chopper down just off to the side of the house. There was plenty of room between the beach and back deck. Once I'd powered her down, I reached over to unbuckle Bella's straps, both of us tugging off the headsets.

"Thanks for the help, sweetness," I whispered, kissing her lips quickly, before the whole damn house interrupted us to unload the chopper.

"Thanks for the ride, flyboy," she chuckled back, but it fell quickly. "Hey, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Just so you know..." she murmured softly nuzzling my jaw before I pulled away. "We may not have kept in touch as kids, and we may both have...pasts, but you know what?"

"What, love?"

"Not one experience came anywhere near what it's like with you, even after five years of marriage. Not one. So as far as I'm concerned, you are my first," she whispered. "And last."

I felt the exact same way, though I wasn't sure I could get those words out without kissing the ever loving shit out of her. Never mind that the whole house was approaching, including our kids. But my next statement gave me what I loved to hear – her giggle.

"Y-Yeah, m-me, t-too, B-Bella, but we're so getting you a number ten baseball jersey," I whispered, finally pulling back.

Her laugh was full and happy, her cheeks tinging pink as she opened her door and slid down to the sand. I snickered, shaking my head at just how ridiculously insane I was over that woman. It never ceased to shock me that she always knew exactly what I needed to hear.

I jumped down to the sand, turning to slide open the bay doors. I spun back around when Emmett's big hand landed on my shoulder.

"Okay?" he verified, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yup, we're good," I stated with a nod, gesturing to the tools in the back. "Let's get unloaded, and then we can start building this thing."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Elizabeth Renee!" I scolded, rolling my eyes at the fact that my oldest was on the go twenty-four-seven. "Not one of you will go outside without a jacket on. Period. No arguments, pretty girl."

"But Daddy's got a fire out there," she countered.

"Don't care," I sang back, tugging a hoodie onto Samuel, only to cup his chunky cheeks and smooch on his puckered lips – my sweet and cuddly one. "Please, just humor me, Bethy. Okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, and I swear, she looked just like me when she rolled her eyes and dove into the closet.

A tug on my own sweatshirt made me look down to see Caleb grinning up at me with jacket in hand. "Help, Aunt Bewwa."

I chuckled, setting Sammy down onto the floor, only to lift Caleb up onto the dresser in his place. "Okay, big guy. Let's get you set up."

The kids wanted to be outside with everyone else, and I had wanted a few minutes with them – all of them – while the guys unloaded the chopper. The girls and I were going to target practice, while most of the guys had started to sort out that stage building project. Alec would be with us and was already setting up our targets, while Esme and Sarah had said they would watch over the kids. However, the day had turned chilly, so I had to make sure the little ones were dressed for it, especially with the breeze coming in off the water and the fact that it hadn't been long since Sammy had been sick.

I zipped up Caleb's sweatshirt, tugging the hood down over his face, just to hear him giggle. He looked so much like Emmett, with his sweet dimples and his happy smile, that I couldn't help but ruffle his short curls. His eyes, though, were all Rose – deep blue, expressive, and just sharp.

"Better?" I asked him, and he nodded, wrapping his arms around my neck so I could lift him up and set him down to the floor. "Come on, guys," I sighed, making sure both Abby and Bethy had found their coats.

I scooped up Sammy, just because I could, smooching his sweet hand that reached for my face. I carried him as the older kids rumbled down the stairs, all giggles, squeals, and excitement. I set Sammy down in the dining room so he could bolt out the door with the rest of them, making a stop off in the office to grab my weapons out of the top drawer of a bureau in there. My brand new gun was still in its box, but my old nine mil was right on top of it, along with a few extra forty-fives that we'd taken from the house in Forks. Taking an extra box of ammunition, I joined the rest of the women at the sliding glass doors.

"Really?" I scoffed, raising an eyebrow at them all when they spun to look my way. "It's not reality TV, you know."

"Shut it!" Alice hissed, spinning back toward the area that the guys had designated as the construction zone. "I should make a DVD of this shit, too, though nothing beats the chopping wood one..."

Makenna laughed, her head falling back. "You seriously still have that?"

Alice sighed, "Yeah," at the same time Rose and I did, which only caused more laughter, but it was at Kyra's and Cassie's confused faces that I couldn't help but start to explain.

"Um, safe house...mountains. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were chopping wood. This was before any of us were really..._together_," I chuckled, gesturing toward the eye candy that had started this whole conversation. "Alice thought she'd be the genius that she is and film it. She turned it into a DVD for us. I think we all got one for that very next Christmas."

"Yeah, we did," Rose laughed, her head falling back.

Kyra grinned at me, only to turn back to the windows. "I've seen porn that doesn't even come close to this hot..."

"Dear Lord," Cassie chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Don't hate," Alice scoffed, waving a hand over her shoulder without tearing her attention away from what was most important at the moment.

Cassie laughed, but I took a glance at the sight just past the kids playing in the sand with Esme and Sarah. Kyra was right; it was damn hot.

Despite the chilly air, most of the guys had either removed their sweatshirts or jackets, unbuttoned their flannel shirts, or just shed their top layer of clothing altogether, leaving themselves in white undershirts and jeans. I shook my head at lumber being lifted, toted, and dropped, at muscles rolling as saws, hammers, and measuring tapes were put to use, and at sweet, carefree smiles as they let the work they were doing take away the stress of what they were actually making the stage for.

But it was the handsome thing wearing the backwards baseball cap that my eyes fell to, because no one out there came close – and yeah, I was totally biased. Edward's jeans hung low on his hips, his eyes were sharp and focused on using the table saw in front of him, and his tight gray t-shirt highlighted every muscle. His entire profile was just stunning, including the dark, sexy ink that peeked out from under his sleeve.

I shook my head once, because he was innocently turning me on. Hell, all the boys were doing a damn good job at distracting my girls. In fact, most of them were teasing Kyra about Jordan.

"Come on jeans...just a little farther, and we'll be able to read that tat," Mickey laughed, tapping the glass door in front of her.

Kyra groaned, her brow furrowing as the breeze blew Jordan's unbuttoned shirt back, revealing smooth skin, a fairly decent tan, and damn nice abs.

"He's driving me crazy," she huffed, rolling her eyes and pushing away from the window, but we all jumped when we were totally fucking busted.

"I realize that I'm not out there to add to the...scenery," Alec chuckled, leaning in the side door with his arms crossed, "but are you ladies gonna do this thing, or what?"

I grinned at him, kissing his cheek. "You're sweet eye candy, Alec. Never forget it. Come on, girls, before Alec squeals on us for ogling. Then we'll _never_ hear the end of it."

Alec huffed, rolling his eyes, but his sweet, pink cheeks told me he was placated for the moment and wouldn't "squeal" on us, even if the boys blackmailed him. He liked to keep his girls' giggles all to himself, never mind that his heart and soul belonged to Sarah. He would never stop flirting. It was just the way he was. Now, it was just a harmless ploy to get smiles, when it used to be a deadly fucking weapon.

Mickey, Alice, Rose, and Makenna made their way outside, but Kyra and Cassie hadn't moved.

"Oh no, you guys, too," I told them, shooing them out with everyone else. "I need you two to at least know how to fire a weapon. It's for your own protection. I don't have time to teach you how to fight, but I can teach you how to handle, load, and fire a gun. So let's go."

"Oh, Bella... I don't know," Kyra groaned, looking back at me over her shoulder. She looked nervous and slightly fearful. "The only gun I've ever touched was a movie prop."

"Well, these aren't props," I chuckled, holding up the three semi-automatic handguns. "These are the real deal. And you _need to know_," I stressed to her, "because if something goes wrong, you'll at least be able to defend yourself. Got me?"

She nodded silently, her eyes still disbelieving, but she followed me, Alec, and the rest of the girls out to his makeshift shooting range.

He'd set up a fair amount of targets – cans, bottles, and some roughly and what looked like quickly drawn circular bulls-eyes. The cans and bottles were sitting on top of the fence, while the paper targets were pinned to tree trunks.

"I have plenty more, so don't worry about running out," he said, chuckling at our expressions, but he turned to me. "First things first. I want you to try that new gun of yours out first thing. Get a feel for it. Learn it, because Eddie doesn't want anything to hold you back when this shit hits the fan."

I handed Rose my old nine mil, Alice the forty-five, and finally popped the clip of my new gun. It was silver, with a pearl handle, and fucking gorgeous. Alec chuckled at my side when I had it loaded and ready.

"Go for it, _Bellissima_," he encouraged, all joking and silliness aside.

I nodded, lifted my weapon with both hands, and aimed for the first paper target closest to me. Squeezing one eye closed to aim, I fired off four rapid shots. I couldn't help but grin, because not only were my shots spot on target, but my new gun was a sweet piece. The trigger wasn't too hard to pull, nor was the kickback too bad.

"Oh ho!" I laughed, biting my bottom lip. "I have a new favorite thing..."

The girls laughed, and Alec grinned as he ruffled my hair.

"Okay," he sang, clapping his hands one time. "Who's next?"

It took a little encouragement to get Kyra to actually take my old nine mil from me, much less aim and fire, though Cassie was all over that shit. She took to handling the forty-five like a pro. Rose was a damn good shot, and Alice and Makenna were right behind her. The one person I didn't have to worry about was Mickey.

"Use both hands," I told Kyra, helping her straighten her arms after she'd just about hit herself with the first pull of the trigger. "Yeah, you can shoot with one, and they make that shit look cool in the movies, but the kick will knock your aim off if you're not used to it. Okay?"

"'Kay," she breathed as she took aim at a bottle at the end of the fence. She pulled the trigger twice. The first one missed, but the second one shattered it.

"Nice!" Mickey and Rose cheered, giving her high-fives.

Kyra only improved after that. We kept Alec busy, changing out the targets and reloading as the trash talk never stopped. Everyone wanted to try my new gun, and we made bets and dares, the laughter echoing up to the house, I was pretty sure, because soon, we weren't alone.

As I aimed my weapon one more time – the dare being to take out each and every bottle along the fence without missing – I heard snorts and chuckles behind me.

"Did you teach her about distractions, love?" the sweetest, sexiest voice crooned in my ear as I felt the heat of his chest press to my back while I stood in a side stance, aiming with one hand. His tone was smooth as silk, caressing the skin of my neck, as I tried to fight my smile.

"We tried," I answered without looking back, because suddenly, a Glock was aimed right alongside my nine mil, a strong arm holding it with taut muscles and just a touch of sawdust still clinging to his skin.

"How about speed, sweetness?" Edward asked, again making sure to brush his lips right next to my ear, and it didn't help that he smelled like fresh cut wood, a touch of sweat, and all delicious Edward.

"Meet you in the middle, baby," I giggled. "Go!"

There were fifteen bottles all lined up – mostly beer, thanks to this crew. Edward started from the left, and I started from the right. We ignored the cheers, the catcalls, and the taunting behind us. And I couldn't help but laugh when we both killed the last bottle in the middle.

"Mm, that's my girl," he crooned proudly in my ear as he finally wrapped his free arm around my waist and placed a sweet kiss on my neck. "I just had to take a break and see how this was going," he chuckled sexily.

I laughed, my head falling back to his shoulder. "It's going great," I told him, turning in his embrace. "Though I'm sure it's time to quit...the sun is setting."

"Wish I could say the same, but the guys have set up spot lights in order to work into the night," he said with an adorable grimace. "We'll break for dinner, but we'll quit about the time the kids go to bed."

Nodding, I stretched up on my toes to kiss him. "Okay," was all I said against his lips.

Sweet green gazed at me like I'd hung the moon, and I could tell that getting away from this place, even for just the little bit that we'd been gone, had helped him. Not to mention the fact that his carpentry skills were relaxing for him, no matter what he was putting together. So cool, calm, and sexy radiated from him at the moment. As did the sweet smell that I currently wasn't able to get enough of.

"We're keeping Alec," I whispered to him. "He can help with dinner."

He laughed softly. "Fine, keep the Italian. We'll work until it's ready." He finally let me go, shooting a sweet wink and my favorite crooked smile my way.

Turning to the girls as we headed back up to the house, I said, "We'll call it a day out here. Let's go make Alec cook." That simply made all the girls cheer.

"Damn," Alec huffed, rolling his eyes. "A man can't catch a break when he's in demand like me," he stated pompously, popping his collar as he grinned at his eye rolling male friends. "Chicks dig me."

"You keep telling yourself that, oh-modest-one," Sarah teased him. That knocked him down a peg or two, and he simply chuckled as we all walked back into the house.

~oOo~

"So this is your real color..." Makenna teased Kyra as she got her hair ready to dye, running her finger down the part and causing all of us to chuckle.

"Yes, yes," Kyra said with a smirk, trying not to look back at Makenna as she started to squirt the shit into her hair. "Light brown, dirty blonde, honey, _mousy_...Whatever you want to call it."

We had to get all clothes, weapons, and makeup coordinated, because the guys were just about done with the stage. In fact, they were done with the bottom portion of it; they were working on the finishing touches. However, they were delayed today due to the rain outside, not to mention there was football on.

"How many colors have you been?" Mickey chuckled, sitting back in the chair in the corner of Esme's room.

All of the girls were with us, including Abby and Bethy. Esme had been kind enough to not only do the shopping for supplies, but had done the laundry, as well, so we'd come in her room and just...stayed. Not that she was complaining, because she was joining in on the girl talk just as much as the rest of us.

"All of them," Kyra snorted, rolling her eyes. "When a part calls for a redhead, you become a redhead. Not to mention that most stylists will change your color almost without even asking. It's like whatever color is _in_. You know?"

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of having no choice about something as simple as hair color while I brushed out Bethy's long hair. She wanted it in a French braid, seeing as how hair was the topic in the room.

"Tilt back, pretty girl," I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

"You sound like you hate it," Rose chuckled as she sorted clothes on the bed.

"I hate that my life is no longer my own. That everything I do is broadcast everywhere to be scrutinized by critics, fans, and haters. I love music. It was something my dad taught me at an early age," Kyra explained, shrugging a shoulder as best she could while Mack was holding her still. "I can't even go out with someone without the whole world thinking it's something major."

I glanced up at her, and her eyes betrayed her, because they flickered toward the door and then back down to her lap.

"You ever think of quitting?" Esme asked, and I knew damn good and well that she was in full doctor mode, turning this simple conversation into a therapy session.

Kyra was nodding before she even finished the sentence. "Yes, especially when things were at their worst and when Jordan broke up with me."

There it was. There was what the glance to the doorway was all about. It had to do with Jordan, though I couldn't imagine why.

When I finished with Bethy's hair, Kyra was getting rinsed out in the bathroom sink, so I sent the two young ones downstairs.

"Bethy, go check on Daddy and Sammy for me. Make sure that those boys downstairs aren't turning your brother into a complete caveman, simply because football is on," I told her, grinning when she giggled, along with everyone else in the room.

"They said no girls allowed, 'cause it's football," Abby whispered, her eyebrows shooting up.

"And girls aren't suh-posed to watch football," Bethy finished. "But I like the tackles."

"And we wanted chips and dip," Abby added.

"Who said?" Alice laughed, looking up from her computer.

"Caleb and Unca Em," Bethy answered, and her reply caused Rose to tsk and roll her eyes, muttering something that sounded close to "moron."

"Well, you tell _them_ that I said if you two want to be in the room, you can be. And if they have a problem with it, they can march their happy behinds up the stairs and tell me," I said, using a falsely sweet voice.

Both little girls grinned, and they were mischievous, evil little smiles, but before they could bolt out of the room, I stopped them.

"Oh yeah, and girls?" I called, and they stopped and faced me. "Don't you dare serve those guys. Don't you go get them a single thing out of the kitchen. Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you've suddenly turned into their maid. Got me?"

Abby giggled a "Yes, Aunt Bella" at the same time that Bethy laughed, "Okay, Mommy."

As soon as the door was open, Bethy burst out with, "Hey, Caleb...guess what!"

"There's a part of you that wants to eavesdrop on that shit, isn't there?" Mickey laughed, her head falling back.

"Yeah," I chuckled, shaking my head. "Edward doesn't care. He's taught Bethy every sport. She thinks baseball is cool because her daddy played it, but she likes really football and hockey."

"Notice it's the violent sports," Makenna giggled.

"True, but she is her father's daughter," I mused, shrugging a shoulder when they all laughed.

I went to close the door, glancing up when Jordan walked by. His eyes never saw me, but they did lock on Kyra for a brief moment, and they were deep brown, heated, and hungry. But they also looked tentative and remorseful. With a smirk, I closed the door, spinning to see Kyra looking down at her hands again.

"Spill, popstar," I chuckled, jerking a thumb behind me. "What was that all about?"

All the girls shut up and focused their attention on the two of us. Kyra gazed up at me, grimacing a bit.

"He's...so fucking confusing," she growled, rolling her eyes. "One minute, he's pledging that he's there for me; the next, he's pushing me away. I mean, I get it. I wasn't exactly the dream girlfriend the last time we were together, but..." She sighed, looking up to me and then to Esme. "But I don't want to push him away anymore. I'm done running away. I'm trying to get better..."

I rubbed my temple, but my gaze settled on Esme, who was studying Kyra as Makenna brushed out her hair.

Cassie started for the door, but I caught her, shaking my head. The girl was nothing if not protective of Kyra, and I couldn't imagine what she was about to go say to Jordan.

"Kyra," Esme started, sighing a bit. "You know how he feels. He's told you. In fact, he said it in our last discussion."

"Yeah, that he doesn't want to hurt me," she groaned, rolling her eyes. "I get that, too, but I'm not made of glass. I've been hurt, yes, but the one person I'm looking to for comfort can barely hug me."

"Oh damn," I sighed, sitting forward and resting my elbows on my knees. "He's afraid to touch you."

"Yes," both Esme and Kyra said at the same time.

"Do you panic when he touches you?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Touch wasn't my problem," Kyra muttered.

"Lucky you," I sighed, sitting back up a bit. "Edward wouldn't touch me at first, either," I stated, and the whole room came to a standstill, because I rarely – if ever – discussed my past with someone other than Esme. "See... I would panic when certain places were touched or revealed. We had to really work at it, really take things slow. And then there were my scars. I hated them. I was afraid that they would just scare Edward away."

The scoffs and tsks that echoed in the room made me grin.

"That boy wasn't going _anywhere_," Alice chuckled, shaking her head. "Jazz told me once that he tried to get Edward to quit your case, to walk away from you, but he said that for the first time ever, he thought Edward would punch him for even suggesting such a thing."

I giggled, shaking my head. "He might have. Edward was...all over the place back then." I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Edward had to make me realize that he didn't see the scars, because he'd seen the wounds when he found me. To him, they would always look better than that first time seeing me."

"I think I've hurt Jordan too much," Kyra whispered, shaking her head. "You have no idea the things I put him through back then. Drinking, drugs, partying...always calling him when I got myself into some sort of trouble."

"You were calling out for help, K," Cassie interjected, her face fierce.

"Jordan knows that now," Esme said, her voice soothing the entire room. "You can't compare yourself to Bella, Kyra," she told her, shaking her head. "It's like comparing apples to oranges. And you definitely can't compare Jordan to Edward. They are both strong men, noble, but they think differently. While there wasn't a force on Earth that could've kept Edward from Bella, Jordan's different. He cares, but he's afraid that anything he does will hurt you. He cares for you...almost too much."

"Maybe he doesn't want me after finding out I'd been...raped," Kyra whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"He wouldn't be walking if that were the case," I stated, shrugging my shoulders. "Edward would've said something...even you know that. I really think he's just wary to touch you." I smiled sadly, but looked up at her. "There is something similar about them, because I'd be willing to bet that Jordan thinks touching you is selfish. Edward felt that way. Here I was, hurt, scared, freaking out all the time, but we couldn't stop how we felt. He constantly slowed himself down. I still don't know how he did it."

Kyra nodded, her brow furrowing a bit. "I miss him."

"Tell him," I stated without thinking twice, shrugging my shoulder. "He won't know unless you tell him. In fact, talking is the key. Whether it's with Esme in the room or in private." That statement went out to more than just Kyra, because I raised an eyebrow at Mickey before I turned to leave the room. Just before I stepped out into the hallway, I said, "I know what it's like...to want something that you don't feel worthy of having. The hard part is coming to terms with the fact that you do deserve it. All of it."

Talking about my past made me need Edward, even if it was just seeing him sitting in the living room with the guys in front of the TV. It was something I couldn't fight if I tried, because dredging up all those memories just...hurt. It wasn't Kyra's fault; it just _was_.

I went downstairs, taking in the living room. It looked just about how I'd imagined it would. The guys were sitting in various couches, loveseats, and chairs, the kids camped out on the floor, except for Sammy, who was happily crashed out in his Poppy's arms. Beer bottles, soda cans, and snacks were strewn over each and every table.

Edward was lounged back in a loveseat, his arms crossed behind his head as his gaze was locked onto the TV. He was wearing jeans, a wife beater undershirt, and he'd kicked off his boots. The sheer comfort at just seeing him was almost breathtaking. I let out a deep breath, turning toward the kitchen. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, I cracked it open, taking a long, deep draw on it.

"You know, you didn't have to send the little women's lib rep into the room," I heard behind me. Edward's voice was laced with a chuckle, until he saw my face. "Sweetness?" he asked, walking to me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, but he scooped me up, setting my bottom on the counter in front of him. Cupping my face, he studied me, his sweet, concerned green eyes flickering back and forth between mine.

"Tell me," he commanded softly, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"How'd you do it, Edward?" I asked, gazing up at him, but my fingers immediately found the ink on his upper arm, tracing every scroll, every swirl. "How'd you not just...go crazy with how I was when you came to get me? How come you didn't just...walk away? It had to have been so much work."

He smiled, rolling his eyes, and kissed my forehead. "I wanted you, love. Hard work and all. Then want turned into love, Bella. What do you want me to say?" he snickered, shrugging one strong shoulder.

Wrapping myself around him, I pressed my ear to his chest, letting his heavy, soothing heartbeat calm my very soul. I smiled when heavy kisses were dropped to the top of my head.

"What's this all about?" he whispered, brushing a kiss to my cheek before pulling me back so he could look at me.

"Kyra and Jordan are...struggling. With her feelings of low self-worth, his fear of hurting her, they are just...floundering," I told him softly so that my voice didn't carry into the living room, not that the guys could hear anything above the roar of the crowd on TV.

Edward frowned, nodding once. "And you talked about us," he stated, tracing my face with the backs of his fingers as I nodded. "Did it help?"

"I don't know. I just think I was lucky," I said, smiling when he chuckled.

"You do?" he snickered, kissing my lips quickly. "I think you have that backwards."

"Maybe," I allowed, grinning up at him and reaching for my beer. I took a long sip from it, offering it to him. He took his own drink as I asked, "How much longer on that stage, baby?"

He shook his head, handing my beer back to me. "Not long. One more day, I think. Then we'll set it up, scope out the warehouse, and meet the extras."

By meeting the extras, he meant a meeting of what was expected of them. We had to make them look randomly picked, even going as far as lining up outside the warehouse to "try out." We were hoping that it would draw Preston out so that we could pick him as well, letting them all in for the filming.

"If the weather will cooperate, then we'll finish tomorrow," he said softly, jerking a chin toward the wall of windows behind me. "Are you going to work with Kyra again?"

"Yeah, one more time. She's a pretty good shot, but she's still not comfortable with the gun in her hand."

"You're sending her in there packing, aren't you?" he asked, and it wasn't in humor. He was completely serious.

"I am," I stated. "If something goes wrong, then I want her armed and able to defend herself. Period, Edward."

"Fair enough, but only if she's comfortable," he conceded. "What else?"

"GPS chips. Alice has them ready," I said, shrugging a shoulder. "I'm covering every angle."

He nodded once, his face taking on a serious expression. "What if this doesn't work? Doesn't draw this asshole out?"

"We went to Esme on how to word each announcement, each leak of this thing," I started, taking another sip of beer. "She told us to word the ad for extras professionally, but to word the leaks, tweets, and internet blurbs like it was a scandal... You know, former lovers working together again, despite Kyra's new man," I chuckled, pinching his cheek as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fucking glad when that shit's over," he grumped, pouting almost like his kids, which was just fucking adorable. "The only woman I want to belong to is you."

"Yes, I know, baby," I snickered, cupping his put-out face. "Anyway, she said that the scandal part of it would draw Preston in like a fly to honey. He'll want to take you and Jordan down, because he's removing all traces of her past and present with men."

"He can..._try_," Edward stated menacingly. "In fact, I hope he does. Little fucker will learn a quick lesson."

"Yes, I'm sure," I sighed, pointing my beer bottle at him. "That's why you and Jordan will be sporting GPS chips, too."

He smirked, shrugging a shoulder, and chuckled. "Whatever you say, love. Personally, I don't think he'll survive meeting me."

"Maybe he won't, but I'm not taking any chances with you, any more than you'd take them with me. Understand?" I snapped, frowning up at him. "You can be smug all you want, and I trust your capabilities, Edward, but I don't trust Preston. He's fucking unstable."

"Okay, okay, okay," he soothed, cupping my face again, only this time, he kissed me until I almost forgot my name. "I didn't mean to come across as an ass, baby. I just meant that I'm prepared for him. That's all. But I'm not underestimating him...no more than I underestimated Lilith. You're right, sweetness; Unstable is trouble." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "F-Fuck, I-I j-just w-want th-this sh-shit t-to b-be o-ver. I want my family back home again."

I smiled up at him, because I just adored the sound of his perfect mixture of nervous, but sincere stutter combined with his sexy commanding tone. He would sputter out his feelings, but his orders were crystal clear. It was the perfect sound of my Edward. And I fucking loved it.

"Me, too," I sighed, still smiling when I pressed my lips to his.

The boys cheered from the other room, yelling about interference and fumbles. And I had to giggle at the way my husband's head spun toward the room. His conflict concerning comforting me – which always came first – and wanting to see the game was just about comical.

"Go," I laughed, pushing him away. I pointed a finger at him. "But tomorrow, we get back to work," I ordered, trying to sound sincere, but he was way too cute the way he was acting, because he seemed unsure whether it was okay to leave me or not. "I'm fine. Go!" I laughed when his sweet, All-American, panty dampening crooked grin crawled up his handsome face.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, kissing me quickly. "Tomorrow, we'll finish up and start the beginning of the end, sweetness. And you..." he growled, pointing a finger at me. "You don't leave my sight once we start."

I smiled, grabbing his finger. "Yes, sir."

**A/N... Okay so a plan is starting to form, Jordan and Kyra are still trying to figure each other out, and... Oh yeah, the new Camaro was broken in with style and grace. LOL Not mention we've got Kyra and Cassie learning how to handle a gun. **

**Ah, yes, and construction boys are just as hot as the wood chopping boys from _Blood &_ _Glory_. LOL**

**Once again, thank you for your patience this past week. A huge thanks to JenRar for beta'ing this. To GooberLou for stopping me from banging my head on my desk because Chapter 22 is just about to drive me bat-shit crazy. And to MedusaInNY, who I've missed this week, because computer viruses can be a bitch. :( **

**Chapter 22 is done and off to the beta, so the next posting is looking really good for Wednesday. I do want to tell you that we're creeping up on the end of this story. If I was making a guess as of right now, I'm looking at 24 or 25 chapters total, give or take with the epi. So let's hear you. Tell me what you think. :) Later! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N...As of right now, the count for chapters is sitting at 25 with the epi. That's if all goes to plan...and outline. So yeah...it's almost over, guys. :( Please don't panic. LOL See me at the bottom.**

**So we're getting down to business with the plan. I also know that you're missing the kids, but I promise to make that up to you soon. You just have to have patience. I'm sure you want the hotness that is Mercward instead of me...so I let you get on with it... ;)**

CHAPTER 22

**EDWARD**

"Nice, Mack. Thank you," I praised her, because she'd been kind enough to start the finishing touches on the stage. The thing needed to be all black, so once every single section was finally put together, she'd started spray painting it for us.

"Sure, Edward. No problem," she chirped, showing Cassie exactly how she should hold the can.

I glanced around, seeing that Jasper and Emmett had already left to go rent the truck to transport this shit. Bella and Alice were up on the deck, practically forehead to forehead as they worked on a computer. But it was the project that we'd been working on for the last few days to which my eyes fell again.

A strong hand fell onto my shoulder when my father's voice sounded in my ear. "Well done, son," he praised.

I sighed and nodded. "Thanks. I just hope it works. It was the only way Jordan and I could figure out how to switch them – by creating some sort of space underneath the stage."

"You're worried?" he asked, frowning up at me.

I grimaced, shaking my head. "Yes and no." I tugged off my cap and ran a hand through my sweaty hair, only to put my hat back on. "I mean, Bella can defend herself and she'll be with me, but this Preston guy worries me. The girls are about to send out the ad and all those announcements and leaks, so this shit will go public in a few hours. There's no going back, and I fucking hope that he doesn't get past us somehow."

My dad nodded, neither agreeing or disagreeing with me. "Well, just so you know... Wes and Benny are on their way to the warehouse now to set up their team in the surrounding buildings and streets. When Jasper and Em get back, we'll load up everyone and head down there. Jasper and El will join Benny. I think you wanted snipers on either side of the building, yes? One aimed at each entrance?"

"Yes, I did. I trust their eyes, but I trust Mack to spot him," I told him.

"Okay, well, the girls have assured me that they will not be sending out anything over the internet until just before we leave, because we need a head start to get set up. In fact, I'm pretty sure Alice will send it while you're in the air."

I nodded, trusting all of them with my entire being, but I still didn't fucking feel right.

"What's the problem, Edward?" he asked, studying my face.

"I... I don't know how to just...let him in. Not without killing him. And then if he doesn't show... What do we do?" I asked him.

He nodded, rubbing his chin. "I've been thinking about that. I figure if he doesn't show, then he's gotta know we're setting his ass up. I think I have an idea if this fails, but I'm not sure you'll go for it. Neither will my wife," he said wryly, giving the back deck a quick glance.

"Oh hell," I snickered. "What, Dad? Spill it. I'll take anything at this point, because I just want this shit to be over."

He grinned. "Esme said that Preston is trying to protect Kyra in his own fucked up twisted way. And Alice says his cell phone is still on, not that he's using it, because she's tried to track him. She's only been able to pinpoint a general area that the phone is pinging off of or some shit." He snorted when I laughed, because Alice made us all sound fucking stupid when we tried to repeat whatever she knew. "Anyway, my idea was that Kyra contact him. Call him or text him, letting him know that she 'needs' him. She could even lie and say that she wants away from Jordan...and you, considering she's supposedly dating you."

"Ugh," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "If I hear that lie one more time, I'll lose my fucking mind. I'll never be able to pose as a man-slut again to catch a cheater."

My dad laughed, his head falling back as he grasped my shoulder. "You'll live. I promise."

I snorted, shaking my head. "What-the-fuck-ever."

"What do you _think_, son?" he asked, turning serious once more.

I turned to look up at the deck, where all the girls were going over their next steps. I sighed, seeing weapons, ammo, and tracking devices all out on the table. I rubbed my face, shaking my head, and turned back to my dad.

"I think I need to ask Kyra and Bella before I make that decision. I'm not sure how Kyra would feel about talking to this shithead again," I told him. "I like the idea. In fact, I'm not so sure we shouldn't do it anyway."

"Well, make sure you talk to all of those girls about it," he said with a nod. "I'd like to keep my balls, if you don't mind. Heaven forbid we change the plan on them."

"Got it," I laughed.

We both looked up when the sound of a truck beeping caught our attention. Jasper and Emmett were back, and it was time to load up. But my dad was right; we needed to change something. With the discovery of Ike's hunting cabin and Jordan's removal out of his home and into our protection, I was damn sure Preston knew he was being set up. Having Kyra lie to him, give him false hope...that would be the key.

I spun toward the deck. "Bella, Kyra, Jordan!" I called, and they all glanced up at me. "Inside. I think we need to change something. Let's go."

They followed me inside, and I called for Esme to join us in the office. Closing the door, I turned to look at them as they all took seats at the table.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bella asked, her brow furrowing.

"Nothing," I answered her quickly, shaking my head as I sat down next to her, "but my dad and I were just talking about making some changes to the plan, sweetness. I didn't want to do that until I had the permission of the people in this room."

"Okay," she said, dragging out the word. "Well, let's hear it."

I looked up to Esme and then to Jordan. Finally, my gaze landed on Kyra. "Kyra, this will affect you more than anyone else. What I'm about to suggest will most likely scare you, but I won't do it unless you're absolutely okay with it."

"Edward, just tell us," Kyra whispered, looking a little wary.

I stood up and started to pace, not exactly sure how to approach this shit. "I have a funny feeling about this plan. I truly think Preston will see through it all. What we think will help...is if you call him. Plant it in his mind that you want to join him. We think he'll take the bait, buy into it, and come for you."

"Edward..." Bella whispered, wincing, but she looked to Esme and Kyra.

"Christ, Edward," Jordan groaned, and his face was pained as he looked over to Kyra. I understood his trepidation, because I'd been there. It was the reason I'd brought him in on this idea before anyone else.

However, it was Esme that spoke first. "That's truly facing one of your demons, Kyra," she said softly. "We won't do it if it you don't want to, but I think Edward has a point. Preston's illness gives him blinders...he only sees you. Because of his attraction to you and your history together, not to mention how his father treated you, he feels he needs to get you alone in order make you see things his way. In his mind, he's trying to save you. If you contact him, tell him that you actually do need help, then he'll come for you. Immediately. He'll forget that he's being hunted and only focus on you."

"I'm scared," Kyra whispered, but her eyes fell to me. "I'm not saying no, Edward, but..."

"I know you are," I sighed, trying to keep my voice calm as I knelt in front of her. "We won't let him hurt you. You know that, right? We're doing our best to catch him, but I think this will work."

She nodded, saying, "Gimme a second." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she stared down at her hands on her lap.

"You don't have to, honey," Jordan, who was looking between us, told her, finally tipping her face up to his by the chin. "I'm sure we can figure out another way."

Kyra nodded, looking down at her hands again, and the room went silent for a few minutes, because we were giving her the space to think about it. Hell, I knew this wasn't an easy decision. No easier than Bella having to face Miller back in the day, because the motherfucker was hiding out in her father's house. But it was my wife's words that caused her to change her mind.

"You can do this, you know," Bella said softly. "Preston didn't hurt you. His father did. Your rapist is dead, Kyra. No one will ever touch you like that again. And this guy has zero power over you. The phone call would simply be a way to bring him in. I guaran-fucking-tee you that if you thank him for Ike's death, his ego will explode. He'll consider himself a damn hero and make sure that he gets to you to finish what he started." She gestured to me and Jordan, but her eyes never left Kyra's. "You are _not_ walking into this blind, sweetie. You'll be armed, you'll be surrounded by the strongest, the fastest, the smartest, and you'll be monitored at all times. We _will_ fight until we either catch his ass or he's dead."

Kyra sighed and nodded, her gaze locked on my wife's. She looked to Esme, who nodded encouragingly. Picking up Jordan's hand, their fingers linked together, but her eyes landed on me.

But Bella wasn't finished. "You can make this phone call, because you've already faced the worst shit. A phone call is nothing in the grand scheme of things."

That statement alone seemed to lighten the fear in Kyra eyes. I couldn't help myself; I shot my girl a wink, because only she understood exactly what Kyra would be feeling. But my girl was fucking strong, and she knew how to make Kyra use her own strength in order to get through this.

"Okay," Kyra finally whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, "but I can't call him by myself."

"You won't be alone," I assured her, looking to Bella, who was already standing up.

"Nope, you won't be," my girl stated, taking Kyra's hand. "Let's go get with Alice. We'll need to rearrange the plan a bit while the guys load that truck." She held her hand up when Jordan and I started to argue. "I swear to you two that no phone call will be made unless you guys are there. Period. Give us a few, and we'll call you when we're ready."

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed, standing up and kissing the side of her head. "Come on, Jordan. Let the girls do their thing. It's best to just stay out of the way."

Bella chuckled, shooting me a wink, but she and Esme led Kyra out of the room.

"I don't know about this, Ed," Jordan groaned, staying in his chair.

"I do," I sighed, nodding once when he glared up at me. "Trust me. I told you that you can't fix her, Jordan, but you can make sure she gets stronger." I raised an eyebrow at him until he nodded. "She needs to face her fears, fight this asshole, and then have a safe place to land once it's all over. But the whole time she's doing that..." I said, making sure he was listening, "she needs normal, man. Just...fucking normal. Anything else, and she'll feel like a fucking freak."

"I want to kill this motherfucker," he stated, his hands balling up into fists, and for the first time, I could see the scars across his knuckles. He may use boxing as a workout now, but the guy looked like he could kick ass.

I huffed in agreement. "And I'd love to give you the chance. Come on... Let's load up this stage. It won't take long for those girls to wrap this plan up tighter than a fucking Christmas present."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Boys!" I called across the back yard, "Come sit for a second. We need to go over the changes."

"Ma'am!" they all grunted back at me from around the truck, which caused me to snort and shake my head.

"You'd think with as many times as I've told them not to, they'd stop answering me like I'm some crazed military drill sergeant," I muttered to no one in particular, but it was Alice's sweet giggle that made me grin.

"Habit, Bellsy," she chuckled as she made some adjustments to a few of the cameras we were about to put on the boys. "It's simply their way of acknowledging that you've said something. I've had that same conversation with Jazz a million times. He can't stop it."

"Now see...with Jasper, I'd just assume it was a Southern thing to call every woman 'ma'am,'" I laughed, shrugging a shoulder. "Just because it shows respect."

"That, too," she snickered.

"If you don't answer with 'yes, ma'am' or 'no, ma'am' when you're growing up in New Orleans, you're in serious trouble," Gator chuckled, taking a seat at one of the tables. "It's one of the first words you're taught – mama, daddy, please, thank you, and _ma'am_. Anything else? Not so important."

His grin was hilarious, not to mention that he had Jasper sitting with him, who was nodding slowly with a rather agreeable look on his face.

"Yes, it's all about manners down south," Jasper said with a wry grin. "Never mind that they still call people from up north Yankees, that most end up on Jerry Springer, or that cousins marry cousins. We're at least polite about it."

That completely shattered the seriousness of the deck. The whole lot of us exploded into laughter.

"Christ, J," Edward snorted, rolling his eyes. "Could you play into the stereotype a _little_ fucking more? Maybe talk about four-by-four trucks, trailer parks, and huntin' dawgs?" he asked, but he added an exaggerated drawl onto it all, causing another round of laughter.

"No." Jasper grinned, shrugging a shoulder. "You're Irish...want me to go there?"

"No, asshole, because I don't have a fucking drinking problem, nor do I have thirteen kids. Shut the hell up, and let the girls tell us what we're doing," he laughed, flipping him off.

Carlisle's head fell back with his laughter, and he rubbed his face before saying, "There are two Italians with us... Care to piss them off, too, Jasper?"

Mickey and Alec leaned in shoulder to shoulder, folding their arms across their chests. I giggled when both raised a warning eyebrow at him and when Jordan added, "Make that three."

"No, 'cause with those guys, you'll just disappear and no one will find you," Jasper whispered dramatically, dodging Alec's punch to his shoulder.

"_Bellissima_, please start this thing, before I actually do make this _stunad_ disappear," Alec stated, his voice deep, calm, but his smirk was too hilarious.

"Fine," I chuckled, shaking my head at them all, because I knew they were just trying to ready themselves for this shit. It's what they did. They had silly ass conversations to lighten the heavy shit. "I wanted to let you guys know that I just spoke to Teri Foley," I started, setting down a sketch of the warehouse. "She was kind enough to get the warehouse opened up with the help of Benny and Wes. They've completely scoped it out, roped off the section for where the extras are to line up, and Edward?"

"Hmm?" he answered, looking up at me, his face completely serious, but his eyes were bright green in the early morning sun, giving him a look just this shy of a model, especially when the sunlight highlighted his long, beautiful eyelashes, making them look like they were on fire.

"They've also made sure that you have enough room to land at the back door. You've been given clearance, and your flight plan is set," I told him, handing him the information.

"Thanks, sweetness," he muttered, looking over the paper, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Mmhm," I replied, leaning on the table and pointing to the warehouse. "Okay, so this is how the place will look once we've set up," I stated, using my finger to show where each camera would be for filming, the stage's location, and the back exit. "You all know where you're to be, we'll all be wired, and most of you will be wearing a camera," I said, holding up one. "Jasper, El...you won't need one, since you'll be with Wes. Mickey, you and Alice won't, either, because you'll be at this far back table, running the cameras. The rest of you will. Including you, Jordan."

"Okay," he said, looking a little overwhelmed at the equipment that was on the table.

"What about GPS, sweetheart?" Carlisle asked, sitting forward. "I'd really rather not take any chances with you two girls."

"Four," I stated, holding up four fingers. "Myself, Kyra, Edward, and Jordan. After we make this phone call to Preston, I don't want to underestimate him. We're not sure how he'll react. He could come straight for Kyra – or me, in this case, since I'll be taking her place. Or...he'll go after the last two threats, and that's the guys. We're not really sure how this will go, because Preston isn't stable."

The levity of the deck completely vanished with that statement, because my crew's faces had just hardened into something just shy of anger. They hated when any one of us was in trouble, or a target, so they took this shit so very seriously. While the job was of the utmost importance, which was keeping Jordan, Kyra, Cassie, and Gator safe, the mere thought that Edward and I could be in trouble wasn't something they were willing to accept. They just couldn't. They'd burn down the city of L.A. in order to find us.

"What about a representative from Solstice?" Jordan asked, looking up at me. "We usually have one when it comes to making a music video."

"I've requested that they send Christine Fairchild," Carlisle replied quickly, giving a now blushing Cassie a wink. "She seems to be the only trustworthy person on staff. Sid Williams has been terminated."

"Oh," Kyra gasped, her eyebrows rising high. "Really?"

"Yes, really. The little weasel was nickel and diming the company to death," Carlisle told her.

"He's lucky he only got fired," Edward growled, scowling at his father. "Fucker almost lost his eyesight."

Mickey and I snorted, rolling our eyes, because we knew Edward had threatened the sweaty little man at the recording studio for staring at me.

"Your wife is beautiful, son," Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head and shooting me a wink at the sound of my giggle. "You can't kill them all for looking."

"It's one thing to look at her; it's another thing to fucking drool," Edward muttered, ignoring the chuckles from the guys around him. "Motherfucker looked like Pavlov's dog."

A loud laugh erupted from me, which resulted in my husband's cocky, crooked smirk aimed my way, not to mention a sexy ass eyebrow raised. "Enough, Edward," I told him with a laugh.

"What?" he asked with a dramatically innocent tone to his voice. "I don't mind showing you off, sweetness," he chuckled, shrugging a shoulder, "but I'm not providing the scumbags of the world jack-off fodder."

Emmett snorted into a laugh as he slapped Edward's back.

"Oh, for God's sake," I sighed, waving off my overly possessive husband, because that street ran both ways. He was utterly impossible for women to ignore, and I couldn't imagine the fantasies that ran through their heads when it came to him. "Anyway," I sang, turning my attention back to Jordan, whose face was totally amused by the turn of the conversation, "so yes, you'll have a Solstice rep there, Jordan."

"When do we send out the announcements?" Kurt asked, looking over the screen of his computer.

"Soon as we make the phone call to Preston," Alice answered, immediately turning to Kyra. "Which needs to be soon, Kyra," she said, speaking gently. "Are you ready?"

Kyra's face paled, but she nodded, turning the cell phone we'd set her up with ages ago in her hands over and over. "I think so," she sighed, looking from Alice to me. "Will you..."

"Yes," I stated firmly, not needing her to finish. "In fact, we'll do that now." I turned to the rest of the crew. "Okay, whoever is driving, go ahead and get on the road. We'll gear up once we get there and the stage is put together. Those of you that are flying," I said, motioning to Cassie, Jordan, and Alec, who would be in the air with me, Kyra, and Edward, "we have a minute before we take off."

"I think this would go better in the office," Alice suggested. "And if you don't mind, I'll wait until she's called Preston before I leave."

"That's fine," I said, leading Kyra into the office as everyone started to get ready to head out.

Alice took the lead on this situation, sitting down in front of Kyra. Her voice was calm, sweet when she started her instructions. "I think this will work best if you sound to Preston like you're sneaking this phone call. Keep your voice soft, like a whisper. Sound like your scared. In fact, mention the fact that you need him soon. Tell him where you'll be, because we're going to be watching for him, honey, okay?"

Kyra nodded, scrolling through her phone and looking back up at Alice. "It's like acting, right?" she asked, but her voice wavered a bit.

"Yes, baby," Jordan said softly, kneeling beside her. "Think of it just like that. Like saying some lines, okay?"

Her breathing picked up a little and her hands shook as she nodded, but she made no move to dial the phone.

"Hey, focus, sweetie," I soothed her, because she wasn't far from panicking. I could see that much. "I know it's scary, but I'm telling you... You've survived the worst part. This... This is nothing. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. This is just a phone call – a _fake_ fucking phone call. Once we have this guy, it's all over. Can you see the light at the end of the tunnel?"

She looked up at the door when Esme and Edward joined us. Linking her fingers with Jordan's, she took a deep breath and let it out, finally nodding in answer to my question. But it was when Edward walked to me, wrapped an arm around me from behind, and kissed my temple, not saying a word, that she finally hit the button on her phone.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered with a deep sigh.

With a few flicks of her fingers, Alice had the phone on speaker.

"Yeah," a male voice on the other end picked up, and I recognized Preston's tone immediately from all the videos we'd scanned through.

"Preston, it's Kyra," she whispered, and even though her voice was shaky with fear, it actually added to the urgent feel we needed him to hear from her.

"Kyra!" he gasped. "Baby, where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you."

Jordan's eyes blackened to pitch at the term of endearment that Preston used, but he stayed silent.

"They took me away, Preston," she whispered, and Alice's and my eyebrows shot up. Kyra was doing an awesome fucking job. "They said I needed to be safe, but I want away from them..."

"I can't get to you, Kyra, if I don't know where you are," he replied. "Tell me. I'll stop all of it. I told you we belonged together!"

Kyra scowled, looking like she wanted to gag, but she maintained her composure. "I'm supposed to film a video today in L.A."

"Really? Where?" he asked, but before she answered him, she switched gears on all of us.

"I'm scared," she breathed. "Your dad..."

"Don't you worry about him, K. I so took care of it. He can't stop us anymore," Preston said, and even though he was trying to soothe her, his voice came across as a little disjointed and harsh, which caused me to flinch.

Edward hugged me closer, but he stayed quiet, his entire posture stiff as he listened further.

"He's gone?" she asked, trying to sound excited about it, but her fear still came through.

"Yes, we're free to be together, baby. That's what I've been trying to find you to tell you!" he laughed. "It's all over. No one will ever touch you again. You're mine, Kyra. I'll make sure it's you and me. Forever."

I shuddered at the sickening sound of that, and I wasn't the only one. Kyra scowled, shaking her head, but she went on.

"It's the warehouse right around the corner from Solstice," she told him in another hushed whisper. "I gotta go soon. They'll be coming to take me. You'll know where it is, because they're auditioning extras for it. We film tonight."

"Don't you worry, baby. I'll handle it. They're lookin' for me, but I'll take care of it. I don't need a crowd to hide in. Trust me," he stated.

"Okay," she said, dragging out the word, but she looked up at us as we motioned for her to continue. "Oh, and Preston?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the flowers...and for Ike," she breathed, squeezing her eyes closed at just how un-thankful she was. She was practically choking on the words, but if he did notice, he didn't let on.

"All for you. And don't you worry about anyone else, either. I'll take care of them. No one touches you and gets away with it," he said, and then the line went dead.

The room was eerily silent when the call was over, and Kyra tossed her phone onto the office table like it had burned her, not that I blamed her one bit.

"Perfect," Alice praised softly. "I'm still not sure who the target will be – you or the guys," she sighed, glancing between me and Edward. "Although, he'll have a tough time fighting you and Jordan, Edward. Preston's not that big, and both of you are athletic."

"I hope he tries," Jordan muttered, but his eyes didn't leave his girl's face. "You okay?" he asked her, his lips pressing to her temple.

She nodded, letting out a deep breath and looking up at Edward. "If someone gets hurt or worse because of me, I'll never forgive myself," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Edward sighed softly at her statement. "Come on, Kyra. We need to get in the air, but I want to see my kids before we go. Once Alice sends out that announcement, our time will be limited."

He nodded sharply to Alice, and she spun around to her computer. With a few quick clicks of the mouse, several rapid keystrokes, she turned back to him.

"It's done. By the time we all get there and get inside, I'd be willing to bet the fans will already be gathering out front of the warehouse, along with the actors Teri Foley set us up with," she told him, closing the laptop and putting it into her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she said, "I'll see you guys there. Fly safe."

Edward answered her automatically, his voice firm. "Always."

~oOo~

"Okay, Kyra," I sighed, laying out our identical clothes for after the video, "once the stage is put up, we'll get you dressed."

"Sure, though I may melt to death on stage first," she chuckled, fanning herself with a folded piece of paper, because it was hot inside the warehouse.

She'd calmed down on the flight over after her phone call to Preston. With the serenity that simply came with being in the air with Edward, his calm voice going over small steps of the plan with her, and mine, Alec's, and Cassie's chatter about nothing important, she'd finally relaxed. However, Jordan had stayed silent.

We'd arrived no more than an hour prior, landing in the back. The front was filled with Kyra's fans, who were all trying to get a chance to be in her video – the actors mixed right in there with them – paparazzi, and news crews. Teri was pretending to study, interview, and judge exactly which people were to come inside, and Makenna was right by her side, keeping an eye open for Preston. Though, no one had spotted him yet.

The loud clang of a metal tool hitting the concrete floor echoed sharply around us, causing all of us girls to flinch as we got clothes and equipment ready. The sound of hammering and drilling came to a standstill, and every woman's head spun to see just what the hell had happened.

"I don't understand why you didn't call me sooner," Jordan accused, narrowing his eyes at Gator.

"Maybe... _Just maybe_ if you hadn't just dropped her like a fucking hot potato, we wouldn't be here," Gator snarled.

"Oh shit," Mickey muttered, her gaze locked on two very pissed off men as she wiped the sweat from her brow. However, it was obvious that Gator was on the defense against Jordan, who looked like he was at his wit's end.

"Go to hell, Gator!" Jordan snapped back, his face red and sweaty as he gripped a hammer in his hand.

Despite the large space of the warehouse and the fact that it was fall, the building was fucking blazing hot as the afternoon sun beat down on the metal roof. Carlisle, Jasper, and Kurt had gone to grab some fans from Teri Foley's storage, but they hadn't made it back yet. However, it was obvious they needed to get back soon, because the stress level combined with the heat was just about to spark into something completely out of control.

"Dammit," Cassie sighed, shaking her head. "I was wondering when this shit was going to get to Jordan."

"Well, that would be right about..._now_," Rose muttered wryly, because the two men stepped up into each other's faces, the verbal vitriol continuing.

"Fuck, man! You've been with her the longest. Weren't you supposed to be protecting her? What the fuck?" Jordan's voice was raspy, filled with emotions that I was pretty damn sure he hadn't dealt with yet. "You're supposed to be her fucking bodyguard, for Christ's sake!"

"And you were supposedly in love with her!" Gator countered, but when the guys' fists both drew back, another loud clang shocked them both, making them glance up. "Yet you drop her when the shit gets hard..."

"That's enough!" Edward snapped, his face filled with dark ire. Sweat had soaked through his backwards baseball cap and beaded on every inch of his skin, making his wife beater undershirt cling to him. "We won't get a fucking thing done if we turn on each other," he growled, stepping closer and motioning for Emmett and Alec to step in if they had to.

"Fuck you, Cullen," Gator sneered, shaking his head. "You're no better than he is," he grunted, gesturing to Jordan. "Messed around with a confused and _still fucking married_ girl..."

"Oh hell," Mickey and I murmured, because Edward's smug ass smirk crawled up his face before he reached behind to tug his shirt off over his head.

Edward dropped it to the warehouse floor, walking slowly up into Gator's face. "I will let that fucking shit slide..._once_," he snapped, holding up one finger, and the movement made Gator flinch. "If you want a fight, Gator, I can give you one. But I'm pretty sure you won't walk away from it."

"Hell, he's probably still..." Jordan didn't get to finish that accusation, because he suddenly found himself pressed up against the closest support pole, a furious Edward in his face and a hand around his throat.

"Say it," Edward ordered, his voice low, deep, and barely in control. "Finish that statement, and I'll put my fist through your face. I already fucking told you there was nothing going on between me and Kyra." His voice was a warning, because he hated having his honor questioned, especially when he was telling the fucking truth.

"Okay, the testosterone level has reached a maximum high," Rose snorted humorlessly, shaking her head.

"Stop!" Kyra suddenly wailed, rushing to the three men and trying to pull them off of each other. "Please don't do this..." she sobbed, pushing at Gator, only to turn to Edward. Trying to pry his strong grip off of Jordan, she wailed, "Please, Edward!"

"Emmett," I muttered, and he nodded, walking to them, because only he was strong enough to be able to pull Edward off if this shit truly exploded.

"Ed, let go," Emmett said forcefully, grasping one of my husband's wrists in a firm grip. "Now, Eddie."

However, my husband was having none of it.

I walked to Edward, grabbing his chin and forcing his gaze to mine. "Let him down, baby," I ordered gently. "You guys aren't thinking straight. Let him go."

"It's my fault!" Kyra sniffled, her tears still flowing. "All of it. I'm sorry!"

I flinched, begging Edward silently with my eyes to recognize what the fighting was doing to her. "Edward, he's just worried. You know that," I whispered, slipping my hand up his arm to the hand that was firmly holding Jordan, and he finally relented, slipping the guy down the pole so his feet were touching the floor again. Emmett and I moved him back a few paces as Jordan figured out how to breathe again.

"I was so fucking scared. You have no idea what it's like pretending all the damn time to be strong when you're not," Kyra continued, as if the threat wasn't over, but it was Cassie and Christine that rushed to her. "Gator, I lied to Edward. He had no idea back then that I was still married. And the fucking thing was over anyway. I've already apologized to him, but he no more took advantage of me than I did of him. Hell, he was more honest about it than I was. You're the big brother I always wanted, and I love you, but it wasn't anyone's fault...but mine." The last two words echoed loudly in the warehouse, despite the fact that she'd barely whispered them.

Kyra's breathing was heavy, her face pink as tears fell down her face, causing Gator to look like someone had really punched him. She was working herself up into a panic attack quickly, but she rounded on Jordan, who was still gripping the hammer in his hand.

"And you!" she snapped, sniffling a little. "I owe Edward my life, and so do you, asshole! I begged him to come get you. Why would I do that if I was still... What was that you were going to accuse him of?" her eyes narrowed on him, waiting for his answer.

"Nothing," Jordan muttered, looking contrite as he rubbed his neck, but he glared when Edward snorted and rolled his eyes.

I shot Kyra a quick wink, but turned to Cassie. "Make her sit. She's about to spiral out of control." The girl nodded, gently leading Kyra back to the tables. "And can we get something to drink in here?" I asked Christine, who smirked and nodded, muttering something about why she didn't date men. I had to fight my smile on that one. Turning to Edward and Gator, I sighed, "Finish this thing. It's time Jordan and I had a chat."

Edward nodded, his eyes never leaving Jordan as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Be gentle, sweetness. He doesn't look like he can take much," he stated sarcastically, apparently still pissed off.

Jordan huffed, shook his head, and raised the hammer, stepping toward Edward, who grinned like a kid in a candy store and waved him forward. But suddenly, Jordan had four guns aimed his way, including my own. Alec, Emmett, Mickey, and I all stepped in between the two men.

I shook my head slowly. "Don't."

Jordan sagged, leaning back against the pole, his head thumping against the metal and the tool clanging to the floor. All weapons lowered, except my own.

I waved everyone off, gesturing for Jordan to walk away. "Let's go," I sighed, and he didn't move. "If you don't think I won't pistol whip you in front of everyone, Jordan, you are sorely mistaken," I threatened him in a whisper.

"But Kyra—"

"Will be fine, if you'll just give her a minute," I answered, tugging him off the pole and marching him into a far corner so he could sit down.

I paced slowly, giving the rest of the guys a quick glance to make sure they'd gone back to work. Tucking my weapon into the waistband of my jeans, I stopped in front of Jordan, whose head was in his hands.

"Let me explain something to you," I started, my voice controlled. "I'm well aware of _every_ feeling you're going through right now_._ It's guilt for having not seen her situation for what it was and for leaving her high and dry. It's fear that you'll never be the person she needs you to be. It's anger at Ike, Preston, Gator, Edward – for being with her, for not helping her, for hurting her, for using her. It's also anger at yourself...lots of that, I imagine."

Jordan nodded slowly, finally meeting my gaze.

I sighed, seeing everything I'd just described flicker across his handsome face. "And it's complete and consuming sadness every time you think about someone hurting her, threatening her, and every time she panics...like just now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't," I groaned, sitting down next to him. "I can assure you that my husband hasn't touched her," I said softly.

"I know that," he huffed, rolling his eyes. "I was just..."

"Frustrated and stressed the fuck out?" I supplied, and he finally cracked a smile.

"Yeah. And fucking hot!" he hissed, wiping the sweat from his face on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Well, that's the wrong man to pick a fight with, Jordan," I chortled. "Edward's trained to kill. If he breaks your neck, you won't be able to help Kyra."

"You all are." His observation was spoken to his shoes, not to me.

"Yes, we are," I conceded with a nod. "Honey, I know this is hard. I know you've been thrown into this shit blindly, but if you care about Kyra then you're really going to need to focus all this pent up energy into her, not your rage. And now is not the time to panic, because we are about to open those doors. Everyone needs to be spot on."

He was quiet for a moment, shuffling his feet. "Why didn't she just...tell me?" he asked, finally meeting my gaze.

I smiled sadly at him, because despite how much they'd been working with Esme, poor Jordan was still hurting right along with his girl. He was different than Edward; at least my husband had experience with PTSD. Jordan didn't. He had no idea what he was doing.

"Because the shame that comes with someone else invading your body is almost too much for the mind to comprehend," I told him softly. "Women are told their whole life that no means no... And when that no isn't heard and the space is invaded anyway, you feel weak and worthless, like nothing you feel, do, or say matters." I took a deep breath and let it out. "Kyra was seventeen when her abuse started, and it _never_ stopped, even after she was a grown woman. Her emotional maturity didn't really move past that age. At seventeen, we're all insecure about everything – our bodies, our looks, our relationships. Add in that she was famous, with people pulling and tugging at her in every direction... It's no wonder she lashed out in every way imaginable. She drank, did drugs, was sexually promiscuous. By the time you came along, she was in no shape to admit anything."

I paused, locking gazes with Edward from across the warehouse. He was still pissed, but I could tell he was getting over it gradually. Although, I was pretty sure it was taking all he had, because as he stared our way and jerked off his hat, gripping his hair in his hand as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"I'll tell you what she did do," I said softly, looking over at Jordan. "She loved you enough to let you go. She knew that Ike could've ruined you, and she never wanted that for you." I glanced up at Edward, my heart clenching at the strength it must have taken for Kyra to push away the one person that she probably needed the most. "I'm not sure how she did that. I don't think I could've done the same thing, had I been in her shoes. That takes true fucking guts."

"Edward said the same thing," Jordan murmured, rubbing his face roughly.

"Yes, I imagine he did," I said, smiling a bit. "And believe me, he went through these same things with me...rage, sadness, guilt. I wasn't raped, but I was...um, damaged. My kidnapper came damn close to crossing that line, though."

Jordan watched me as I stood up, brushing the dust off the back of my jeans. "What did you need from him?" he asked, and I could see that he really needed to know this answer, because he was truly struggling with all of it.

Smiling, I shrugged one shoulder. "Just Edward." Jordan smirked at that answer, and I knew it was too vague, so I went on. "I needed to hear him tell me that everything was okay, even when it wasn't. I needed his arms holding me when I felt like my own fears would shake me apart. And I needed him to love me, even when my own body and scars disgusted me."

"And he did," Jordan concluded.

"Yes. Yes, he did." I looked up when the warehouse doors opened, seeing Carlisle walk in with some rather large fans. Turning back to Jordan, I said, "Maybe you should work on your cameras. The stage is just about finished. Then...we'll let the actors in. Okay?"

"Any sign of Preston?" he asked, standing up and brushing off his pants.

"No, but that doesn't mean he won't show, so let's get started. All right?" I urged him gently, and we made our way back toward the stage area, because it was almost time to start filming.

"Hey, Bella?" Jordan asked, looking down at me as we walked across the large floor. "Would you really have shot me?"

I chuckled, shaking my head, but locked gazes with him. "Had you come anywhere near my husband with that hammer in your hand... Hell, yes, I would have."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

"Okay, everyone," Jordan instructed the actors from the stage, "when the music starts, you're just going to pretend that this is exactly what it's set up to be – an impromptu concert." He pointed across the room to the table that Alice and Mickey were sitting. "As far as cameras go, just let them run. I can edit all the angles the way I want later. Okay?"

"Sure, sure, sure," Alice chanted immediately, but I knew her well enough to know that she was really watching the security feeds.

Now that the sun had set, the warehouse had cooled off significantly. The fans my dad had set up helped a whole helluva lot, but everyone's stress was still there, because no one had seen Preston yet.

"Kyra, we're gonna have you come out as soon as the beat starts," he told her as she stood by me. "Your place is marked on the stage... well, you'll see it..." he muttered the last few words, and I couldn't help but snort. He was extremely nervous around me now.

I folded my arms across my chest, listening in as Benny's men called back with checks of all-clear over my earpiece. I glanced around the warehouse, making sure everyone was still visible to me. My dad was with Alice and Mickey at the table they'd set up with all the computer equipment. Rose was toward the back of the crowd; Makenna was closer to the stage. Alec, Felix, Kurt, and Emmett were there as security, and we made sure they were seen everywhere – doors, the side of the stage, and behind the crowd. I hadn't left Kyra's side once Bella had hidden underneath the stage, where she would remain until the filming was over. At that point, Kyra would "fall through the stage," and they would switch places.

"You're still pissed at him," Kyra muttered, looking up at me.

I huffed a humorless laugh, but I shook my head. "No, tempers flare in situations like this. Hell, I was wondering when this shit was really going to hit him, but his timing was fucking terrible. However," I growled, raising an eyebrow at her, "I don't fucking like being called a liar. I'd told him there was nothing between us—"

"I know, I know," Kyra interrupted me, her face pained as she looked over at Jordan, who was making adjustments. "You're more alike than you think, Edward. He's extremely possessive, but in a good way. And he's rather upset with me that I came to you and not him."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she held up her hand, so I snapped it closed.

"He understands now. I mean, he sees what you guys are capable of, but he can't help but feel—"

"Useless," I finished for her.

"Yeah. He knows he wouldn't have been able to do what you guys have done, but he's still jealous. He knows how I felt about you back then, so for me to come to you for help... Well, it's hard for him," she sighed, shaking her head.

"How much does he really know?" I asked her, unable to care that everyone was listening to us over the headset. The whole crew and Benny's men knew what had happened between us when Kyra and I met overseas on the USO tour.

"Everything," she snorted, rolling her eyes. "Jordan was the first person that I came really fucking close to telling the truth to, until Ike threatened his career. Then I had to keep him safe. He knew everything about me...but the most important thing."

"Well, if I know Bella, he'll have learned his lesson after that chat they had," I chuckled, shaking my head when Bella laughed softly over the headset.

"What'd she say to him?" Kyra snickered.

"No idea. She wouldn't tell me," I admitted, shrugging a shoulder. "She put the gun away, so she couldn't have been too harsh."

"She's an amazing person, Edward," she murmured, nodding just once. "She's strong and knows what she can and can't handle. She compliments you very well. I was afraid of you when you had Jordan pinned. But not her. She handles your temper better than anything I've ever seen."

I grinned, nodding slowly. "She's definitely not afraid to step up in my grill when I'm pissed. Most men won't do that."

Bella cracked the fuck up in my ear, and I had to admit that it was a gorgeous sound during all this shit, making me smile again.

Jordan called Kyra over, but I stopped her before she hit the stage.

"Look at me. When that door in the stage opens, Gator and Emmett will be waiting for you underneath with Bella. You'll be with them and my dad until we meet back at the house. She'll come out the back to meet me and Alec. Jordan will be with us. Okay?" I told her, just reminding her that she was surrounded, that we were all here for her.

"Okay," she said, letting out a long, slow breath. She nodded once and gave me a small smile as the music started. "Thanks, Edward," she murmured, before walking out on the stage.

Once she was front and center, I knew she was in good hands, because Alec was to the left of the stage and Emmett was to the right, not to mention the girls were out in the crowd. I stepped back into the shadows, putting a finger into my ear so I could focus on the earpiece.

"Kyra's on stage. Everyone, check in," I ordered.

"All clear on the front side of the building, Ed," Eleazar stated.

"He's not inside, son," my dad stated, and I locked gazes with him from across the room. He gestured to the computer screen in front of him as he stood behind Alice and Mickey. "Not one sign of him. He wasn't let in at the doors with the extras, and he damn well isn't in the crowd out front."

"Copy that," I sighed. "J? What'choo see?"

"Your chopper and the fucking dumpster," Jasper chuckled softly, his voice soft, controlled, because if I knew him, he was planted on the top floor of the building behind this one, which was only three stories. He'd be as still as a lake on a windless day. "The sun's set, Ed, so I've had to switch to night-vision, but Kurt's location around the corner is a blind spot for me. No movement around the outside of the fence, either."

"Ten-four," I replied.

I glanced up when the music stopped and Jordan called cut, giving more instructions to the extras and Kyra, motioning for Alice to stop rolling. He called a quick break for everyone to rest from all the dancing or whatever, running toward the back of the stage to fuck around with the camera near the back door.

"Felix?" I called out.

"Front's lookin' fucking crazy, Edward," he answered with a laugh. "We've still got some rabid fans out here, hoping to see Kyra, get picture or an autograph...that type of shit, but they're getting pretty riled up. Some other people have gathered across the street, but they're different. It's like they're protesting Kyra...or some fucking thing. I don't know."

I smirked, because none of us really knew what to make of this fame bullshit, but Cassie explained it.

"Ah, the haters," she chuckled. "They show up occasionally. They don't like what Kyra does or sings about or how she lives her life. They're just angry, nasty people."

"Fine, whatever. Felix, keep me posted, then," I ordered.

"Ten-four," he said, though I could hear his smirk.

"Kurt?" I barked, having not heard him check in, and he was keeping watch on a door toward the back of the warehouse, not to mention he was still our rookie to this type of job.

"Yeah, Ed...sorry. It's just... I've got this van out here. It's parked along the side of the building. There's no movement in it, no tags, and it barely looks like it'll run, but I honestly don't remember if it's been there all day or not," he rambled, but he was at least an observant little shit.

"Hang on, I'll check on it," Mickey stated, giving me a pointed look from across the warehouse. "Give me a few, pretty boy, and I'll scan through the security footage really quick."

"Copy that," I grunted, mentally checking off everyone in our crew. "Last, but far from least... Sweetness? How's my little groundhog doin'?" I chuckled.

"Shut it, Edward," she snorted into an adorable as fuck giggle. "I'm fine, I'm bored, and I'm cramped under here, but I'll live." When her laugh died, she asked, "Why's it so damn quiet up there?"

"Jordan's stopped filming. He was working on a camera in the back or some shit," I told her, my eyes immediately seeking him out, but he was no longer where I'd seen him last – adjusting the lens. "Jordan, check in now!" I snapped, but before I could jump onto the stage to run to the back, Mickey and Alice started talking almost over each other.

"Edward, Kurt, that van has been here all day. In fact, it was there when we mounted the cameras," Mickey explained in a rush. "But... Oh hell, now I can't see shit. All security video is nothing but snow!"

"Edward!" Alice snapped, and even from across the room, I could see her typing away. "Jordan's radio isn't working. It's like it's been shut off, but his GPS is showing that he's still here on the property. Near the back door."

"On it, Pixie," I grunted, jumping up on the stage in one large step. I jogged across it toward the back, thinking he had a malfunctioning com link. When I reached the camera he'd been working on, he was nowhere to be found. "Aw shit," I hissed, hopping down to the concrete floor. "We've got a problem," I stated, spinning in one spot. "Gator, Emmett, keep your eyes on Kyra. Alec, Dad, don't let Bella out of your sight, and Kurt, meet me at the far side door."

But no one fucking answered me. However, the front doors suddenly slammed open, the warehouse filling with screams, fans, and signs, and I spun to see my crew trying to hold them back.

"Edward, freeze!" Alice called, but it wasn't through the earpieces, it was from all the way across the goddamn room. "All communication just went down. It's not just Jordan's earpiece. It's everyone's," she yelled, ignoring the growing crowd and almost getting lost in it herself.

With hand signals, I relayed the same commands to my crew as I'd tried to tell them over the radio. They nodded, splitting off in several directions as I spun back toward the door. Pulling my cell out, I quickly dialed Benny.

"Cell?" Benny asked without any preamble.

"Com's down," I grunted. "Can any of you see my location?" I asked, opening the door.

"No, dude," he answered. "That was why we put extra cameras over there. Isn't Kurt on his post?"

"Um..." I hesitated, scanning my surroundings and pulling out my Glock. "No, but this shithead is here. I just fucking know it," I hissed, flattening my back against the corner of the building. I peeked around toward the back, seeing all clear around my chopper.

But as I turned back toward the van that Kurt had mentioned, something wrapped around my neck and jabbed me in the side at the same time. My body felt like it had lit on fire, and I saw no more.

**A/N... Yeah, umm... sorry about that. It's a cliffie that couldn't be avoided, no matter how damn hard I tried to write it. Deep breaths, people. You know me better than to panic. If you're still with me, then you know we've got a fight coming up, so relax. Keep the faith.**

**Truly huge thank yous go out to JenRar and GooberLou on this chapter, because it really had me just freaking stumped. Hard! It wasn't pretty. Goober had to stop me from beating my head on my desk. Repeatedly. O_o And as always, big 'mooches to MedusaInNY for all she does for my blog, and then some. **

**Okay, so chapter 23 is almost complete, so Sunday is looking good for the next posting. Go ahead...I'm well aware you feel like yelling, swearing, and throwing shit. I'm wearing my kevlar vest, so no assassination attempts, please... I mean, if you kill me, then how will know the end of the story? LOL ;) Love you all anyway... Later.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N...I need to remind you that I tend to step outside the reality box when it comes down to my use of Alice's electronics. So please keep that in mind.**

**I know, I know...you'll just kill me if you don't find out about Mercward... so GO! :)**

CHAPTER 23

**BELLA**

"Edward, freeze! All communication just went down. It's not just Jordan's earpiece. It's everyone's!"

My head shot up from playing with my phone at the sound of not only Alice's panic, but at what sounded like a riot coming in the front doors. With communication out, I wasn't taking any fucking chances. Crawling to the trap door, I snatched it open.

"Kyra! Down here, now!" I hissed, and she immediately hopped down. Once I'd locked the trap door back, I turned to her. "What happened?"

"Jordan called cut, said he had to fix the focus on that back camera. You know the one by the back wall?" she asked, panting, and I nodded for her to go on. "Next thing I know, Alice is yelling about the security cameras and the radio not working...not that I could hear anything over the music."

"Well, what the fuck is all that noise?" I asked, pointing toward the front of the stage.

"The doors just slammed open. All those people from outside rushed in," she gasped.

"Fuck, he's here," I whispered, taking her by the hand and leading her underneath the stage to the spot I knew we were suppose to exit. The fact that neither Alec, Emmett, nor Edward were waiting for us at the little opening was not fucking lost on me. I made Kyra stay hidden for just a second while I peeked up over the stage.

I glanced over to where Jordan was supposed to be at the back camera, but he wasn't there. Emmett, Alec, Gator, Carlisle, and Felix were trying to hold back the crowd that seemed to be rushing a now empty stage. Rose and Mack were trying to keep the actors under control. However, Alice and Mickey were still at the computer table, working their asses off.

"Oh, boy," I sighed, shaking my head and sitting in front of Kyra. "We have a problem. Without communication... Oh wait," I gasped, pulling out my phone and dialing Benny.

"Bells...what the hell?" he asked. "I'm sending men through the front doors now."

"I don't know. The asshole's here...I just fucking know it," I growled into the phone. "Cameras and radio are down. Kyra and I are under the stage."

"Eddie said the same thing before his line went dead," Benny stated. "Stay where you are. Jasper and I are coming to the back door."

"What do you mean..._before his line went dead!_" I yelled, not that anyone would've heard me, because the warehouse was just pure chaos.

"Oh, hell," he groaned. "Just...stay put, Bella. We're coming to you."

I pocketed my phone, crawling out one more time – only this time, something along the edge of the stage caught my attention. Reaching over, I touched a shiny, wet spot at the corner, coming away with blood on my fingers.

"Stay put, my ass," I muttered, pulling out my nine mil. "Kyra, see that door?" I told her, pointing to the back door just mere feet from the back of the stage. When she nodded, I said, "We're going out right there."

As soon as we crawled out, we ran into three sets of legs. My gun was locked and loaded before I could think of anything else.

"Fuck," I gasped, gazing up at Mack, Christine, and Cassie. "You almost got shot, Mack! Dammit!"

She grinned, rolling her eyes and helping us to our feet. "Nah, you wouldn't shoot me," she chuckled, but her attention was drawn back to the crowd, because the front doors slammed open again. This time, the room started to fill with Feds and local police.

"Outside. All of you," I ordered, tugging Kyra's hand. It didn't take ten steps to bolt out the back, letting the damn thing slam behind the five of us.

The first thing I noticed once we were in the night air was that it was chilly. The second thing was that the van Kurt had mentioned wasn't there – and neither was Kurt.

I flattened myself against the corner of the building, peeking my head around, but my heart sank at the sight at my feet. Lying right beside the dumpster was Kurt. If he hadn't shifted his feet right at that moment, I never would've seen him, because his dark clothing hid him extremely well in the shadow of the wall.

"Kurt!" I gasped, falling to my knees beside him. I checked his pulse, letting out a breath of relief when it thumped heavily against my fingers. Brushing his dark hair from his forehead, I smiled when his eyes fluttered open.

"Wha' happened?" he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his neck.

I grimaced and stopped his hand, saying, "Looks like you got tasered." I traced my fingers along two dark points on his skin. Stun guns hurt like a bitch. "Can you stand?"

He nodded, groaning, "Yeah, I think so."

Kurt wobbled a bit once he was up, but he leaned against the dumpster to get himself oriented. We all looked up when Benny and Jasper ran to us.

"I said stay put," Benny sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, you did, but that crowd was getting out of hand," I told him, but when I pointed toward the door, my eyes locked on to something on the ground at the corner of the building. "No," I whispered, shaking my head. "Don't tell me..."

I knew what it was before I even took the first of the three steps it took to get to it. Bending down, I picked up Edward's phone. Checking the call history, the last call was indeed to Benny. I stared at it, trying to come up with every scenario possible as his wallpaper beamed up at me through the dark night. It was a picture of Sammy and Bethy, and they were kissing my cheeks, all of us laughing like maniacs. My heart sank, remembering what Robert Reynolds had looked like when we'd found him. I couldn't let that happen. The man was still in a fucking coma.

"Shit, that van's gone," Kurt gasped, spinning to look at me and then to the phone in my hands, his eyes wide with fear.

"I have a feeling that Edward is, too," I whispered, locking gazes with Jasper. "I need Alice...like now!" He pulled out his phone, texting her quickly, but I added, "And tell her to bring her laptop."

He nodded, still texting. When it beeped back at him, he gazed up at me. "She's on her way out."

"I bet Preston started that riot," Makenna stated softly, and Cassie and Christine, who had been quiet, nodded in agreement. "I bet he paid someone to rush the doors, because it was almost timed to the very second the communications went down. Communication goes down, gives him access to Kurt and the back door...not to mention anyone that comes out here."

"Okay," Benny mused, pacing in front of us. "Well, that would be about the only way he would've taken Edward by surprise...stun gun," he muttered, almost to himself.

"I bet he has Jordan, too," I added, wincing when Kyra gasped and shook her head. "I found blood on the edge of the stage. If I'm guessing correctly, Preston waited until Kurt checked in, and that's when he came in the back door."

"But Jordan would have said something," Kyra countered, tears filling her eyes.

"Not if communications were already down," Jasper pointed out.

"Or if Preston wasn't working alone," Mack suggested.

"Doesn't matter at this point. But I need to see that GPS program of Alice's. I need to know if Edward and Jordan are even on the property. If not, we're going after them," I stated, spinning to Benny when he started to protest.

"Bells, you have no idea what you could be walking into," he stated, grasping my shoulders. "I think Mack is right. He wasn't alone, because I guarantee it would take more than just Preston to take down someone like Eddie."

"I don't care," I snapped back at him. "I'm not waiting around for everyone to finish getting their asses kicked by overzealous fans, Ben. Edward wouldn't wait to come for me. I won't do that to him! Do you understand me?" I asked, not giving a shit at this point what Benny wanted to do and turning when the back door opened again.

Rose, Mickey, and Alice scurried outside, shutting the door behind them, but not before someone inside shot off several rounds, yelling, "Everybody down on the ground!"

"The com links are still down," Alice gushed, not even blinking twice before rushing to the dumpster to set her laptop on it. Her fingers flew over the keys as she shook her head, her face fierce when she said, "Something is jamming my fucking signals...both cameras and radios. We have to find it, or we'll never get it back."

"Okay, so what's it look like?" Kurt said, still rubbing his neck.

"It'd be small," she told him, holding her hands up to show something about the size of a half a loaf of bread. "No bigger than those radars the police use to catch speeders. Okay?" she verified. We nodded and then split up to look around the area. "It would have to be close," she called over her shoulder, muttering something about finding Edward.

We scanned the entire area – fence, chopper, parking lot – but it was Mickey that found it.

"Got it!" she yelled from the street light just inside the gate, not far from where the van had been. "No wonder no one noticed it," she sighed, shaking her head. "It looked like a part of the gate keypad." With a wicked grin, she threw it hard against the side of the building, shattering it into several pieces. "There, pixie. Does that help?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Alice gushed, nodding the whole time, though her eyes never left the screen. "I have to reset the earpieces, but we should be up soon. The cameras are already working."

"How come the cell phones still worked?" Jasper asked her.

She spun, pointing up to a tall structure not far from the end of the parking lot. "Because there's a major cell tower right there. No device from your local electronics store is going to overpower that," she explained.

We crammed around behind her, watching through different angles as the chaos inside the warehouse was calming down. However, there were a few scuffles still going on with what looked like Emmett, Alec, and Felix. The haters or the fans were damn well determined to stay...or get to Kyra. I wasn't sure which.

"Alice, please," I begged softly in her ear.

"I've already started the GPS search, Bells. Hang tight," she soothed me – again, only focusing on her screen.

I watched with fascination as the map on the monitor scanned the area, zoomed into the neighborhood, and tracked not one but two blinking dots. One was labeled "Edward," and the other, "Jordan."

"Aw, hell," Jasper groaned, adjusting his rifle on his shoulder. "Babe, is that right? Where it's showing them? Is that real time?"

"Yeah," she sighed, spinning to look at me. "He took them to the building Solstice's office is in. Makes sense, really... His father worked there, _and_ it's close. He'd know the building, having worked there himself."

"Well, that's where we're going," I ordered with a finality to my voice, turning to Kyra, who was already shaking her head. "We need Emmett and Alec. You should stay with them..."

"Bella, we don't have time to wait for the guys. That crowd..." Mickey started, jerking a thumb behind her.

"You're not going, either," I growled, looking at her like she'd lost her mind. "You two can stay here, wait for Alec, Emmett, and Carlisle, and then get back to the safe house."

"Do you really think you're going to stop me – or them – from helping, Bella?" Mickey snapped, her brow furrowing. "And you can't leave Kyra here. Those fans will tear her apart! We need to keep her low."

Conflicted, I studied Kyra's face. I wanted to keep her safe, but Mickey had a point; the guys were distracted, and I wasn't quite sure if Preston wasn't using this as another way to get to Kyra.

"Don't make me stay," Kyra begged softly, shaking her head. "I can't... It's _Jordan_," she urged, tears falling down her cheeks. "It's my fault he and Edward are in trouble. Would _you_ stay?"

I rubbed my temple, because she had a point. There wasn't a chance in hell that I'd stay behind. I looked around at who was surrounding me and sighed in defeat. Maybe it was the fact that I understood her attempt at bravery, or maybe it was just because at this point, I wasn't sure I trusted anyone with her but myself. And I also wasn't sure if she could actually handle being left behind to worry, stress, and panic.

"She's safer with us than here," Jasper noted softly from my side. "No one can really watch her here."

"At least with us – and if we can get the radios back up – we'll be able to talk to her, guide her," Mickey argued, though it wasn't fucking thrilling me that she was going, either.

I pointed to her. "You will do exactly what I say, when I say to do it. Got me?" I asked her, and she nodded, swiping at her face.

"I can get you in that building," Christine suddenly piped up, wearing a smirk, but her eyes were fierce.

I nodded, but turned to Benny, unable to stop my temper when I saw that he was wavering on this shit. "We're going with or without you, but you know I'd rather have your help. If you can't agree, that's fine, but stay the fuck out of my way so I can go get my husband. I'm not giving Preston any longer than we already have!"

He debated for a fraction of a second before nodding. "We'll take my SUV. Let's go. We'll have to walk around to the side and be quick about it, because the front will be swarmed."

"Hang on," I said, sprinting across the back lot to the chopper.

Edward never went anywhere without one of his bags of supplies. He'd left one in the storage compartment. I zipped it open quickly, making sure it was the usual shit – extra ammo, a spare forty-five, flash discs, and what looked like smoke canisters. I tugged it on across my chest, meeting the rest of them at the corner of the building, weapons out.

All of us followed Benny, and I didn't even have it in me to stop Mickey. No matter how we ended up getting inside that building, she wasn't going anywhere near Preston. She had way too much to lose.

Once we were inside his car, Benny turned to us. "Christine, tell me where we're going."

She sat forward, pointing toward the back gate. "If you take us the back that way, I can walk us in the front door..."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

The sound of a car door slamming snapped me awake, but I stayed still, cracking an eye open to see where I was. I couldn't move my hands, my arms were restrained behind my back, and my feet were bound together. I seemed to be inside some sort of old ass van – most likely the one that had been near the back door of the warehouse.

Fuck, my whole body was sore. The bastard had stunned my ass. I tried to listen over my earpiece, but the bitch was silent. Communications were either still down, or the fucker had been fried when he'd zapped my ass.

Turning my head just slightly, I could see Jordan next to me. He was bound the same way I was, but he was bleeding from a cut just above his eye. However, he was still unconscious.

"Come on, let's get them in the service elevator," a voice said just outside the vehicle. "If we do this right, we can have security shoot them for breaking and entering..."

I knew that fucking voice. Sneering, I readied myself as best I could, because _that_ voice belonged to the weaker link in this fucked up little duo.

"I don't want them shot, asshole!" another voice said. That one most definitely belonged to Preston Raulson, and I could hear that he was not only calling the shots, but his sanity was dancing a fine line right about now. "They have a lesson to learn."

As soon as the back doors of the van opened, I spotted Sid Williams. I waited until he was stupid enough to place his hands on my boots. With all the strength and energy I had, I kicked with both legs, launching Sid back across the concrete floor of what looked like a parking garage. Sitting up as quickly as I could, I head-butted Raulson, noting with satisfaction that his skin split right between his brows.

I had to give the bastard credit; he took the hit and was still standing. Before I could even attempt to fight anymore, the stun gun was pressed into my leg. Once again, my whole body felt like it burst into flames, and the garage faded away.

~oOo~

BELLA

"Everyone, check in. _Now_!" Carlisle snapped, making every last one of us in the SUV flinch as Benny parked on a side street. "Where the blue fuck did everyone go?"

"Shit, he's pissed," Jasper groaned, shaking his head.

"Let me," Benny snickered, touching the earpiece in his ear. "Carlisle, I need you guys to make your way to the Solstice building as soon as you're cleared from the warehouse. Bring as many men as you can."

"Copy that. Who's with you?" he growled.

Benny rattled off who was sitting in the car with him, and we all waited until he put the missing pieces together.

"Where is my son?" he asked, though he sounded like he was uttering it through gritted teeth and barely controlled emotions.

This time, I answered the question. "Preston has him, Carlisle. He has Edward and Jordan," I said, and despite how strong I was trying to be, I'm sure my godfather heard every bit of my worry come through.

I heard him sigh, mutter an answer to someone else, and then say, "We're coming to you ASAP."

A strong warm hand landed on my shoulder, pulling me closer, and Jasper sighed against my hair. "We'll get him, Bells. You've got to focus, as of right now. Just like in China... Got me?"

I nodded, took a deep breath, and let it out. I wanted to argue with him that this was different than China, that this was scarier for me, because Preston was sadistic and out for revenge against the very two men he'd captured. Chang had merely wanted money. Money wasn't going to placate Preston Raulson. The only thing he wanted was to punish Edward and Jordan for even knowing Kyra.

Christine opened her door, holding up her keycard to get inside the building. "Ready?" she asked, backing up when we all piled out.

We followed her along the side of the building, going in the front doors. It hadn't been that long ago when Edward kissed me right there so that Mack and Kurt could take a picture. The lobby was so empty when we rushed in that our voices echoed in the large space. The front desk was vacant of any security, which made all of us ready our weapons.

Benny rushed to the desk, shaking his head as he stared at the floor. "Fuck," he growled, kneeling down. "They didn't have to shoot him. Shit..." He tapped his earpiece. "Wes, come in."

"Go ahead," Wes answered.

"I'm sure you're coming with Carlisle, so bring a bus with you. I've got a guard down with a gunshot wound to the chest. Make it quick," he ordered, motioning to Kurt as Wes acknowledged his command. Once they had the injured guard out from behind the desk, laying him flat on the floor, he pointed to Mickey. "Come here. Put some pressure on this until the ambulance gets here." He then turned to Alice, pointing to the desk. "The desk is yours. It's probably the best and easiest way for you to tap into security and the computer system."

"On it, on it, on it," she chanted, slipping behind the large desk and setting her laptop down. She turned to the computer that was already there, her fingers flying over the keyboard. With a few cables connected, more typing, and a few curse words for good measure, she nodded up to him. "I'm in."

"Show me the building," Benny and I said at the same time, coming to stand behind her.

Mickey stayed put at the guard's side, holding a shirt over his wound. Cassie, Mack, Christine, Kurt, and Kyra all leaned against the front of the desk. Jasper and Rose joined me and Benny, watching as Alice brought up a complete schematic of the entire building. Somehow, she'd meshed that shit with Edward's and Jordan's GPS chips, so we could clearly see their position.

"The boys are on the fourteenth floor, on the east side of the building," Alice stated softly, but she was flashing through security feeds at the same time. "Well, shit!" she hissed, zooming in on something. She sighed, looking to Jasper. "You can't go in the front doors, and you can't take the elevators. He's got them wired. Look..."

She pointed to two separate windows on her screen. "Here...Solstice's front door... You see it?" she asked, and we nodded. "He's got some sort of device hooked to it. It could be a dummy, but we'd need Emmett here to know for sure. Second," she continued, pointing to another window, "the elevators have been disabled. Not rigged, but shut down. I can't turn them back on remotely. It would require a key for that. If you look at the service elevator on the fourteenth floor, it's standing wide open. They shut them down from there."

"So even if we take the stairs, we're screwed, because we can't touch the fucking doors," Jasper concluded with a groan. "Why would they lock themselves in there like that?"

"So he could take his time," I whispered, glancing up at him. "Or they're rigged to dismantle quickly when he's ready to leave..."

He tapped his earpiece. "Emmett! What's your ETA? I need you here, man!"

"Why? Do ya miss me?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, my heart is breaking without you...jackass," Jasper muttered wryly, rolling his eyes. "No, bro. I've got some sort of bomb we need you to look at. It's way too fucking close to Eddie to risk just setting it off."

"Oh fuck... Well, I'm stuck at this shit-hole warehouse, 'cause we can't leave the police with all these bastards. Send me a pic. Now!" Emmett answered, and gone was the joking big guy. In his place was the man that took his explosives very seriously.

"Done," Alice said, hitting a button hard.

"Lemme look," Em muttered. "Red and black wires...digital timer...some sort of bottle... What the fuck... Oh, that's online bullshit right there," he growled. "I'd have to dismantle it myself. It's most likely one of those homemade bastards, you know...where you use normal everyday household chemicals. Don't go near it, don't fucking touch it, and don't rattle it. It could be as touchy as nitroglycerine."

"Jesus," Kyra whimpered, saying out loud what my own heart was feeling.

"Copy that, Em," Benny sighed, shaking his head. "Leave the police. I need you guys here. Now." He paused for a moment. "Wes, what the fuck, man? Get your ass over to this building, or at least let Carlisle and his men go!"

"Copy that," Wes sighed. "I'm releasing them now. And a bus is on its way to you, too."

I looked up at Christine. "Is there only one door into that office?"

"Yes," she said, grimacing and nodding.

"There is another way," Alice piped up, looking over her shoulder. "The problem is... Not one _man_ will be able to go. See this?" she asked, pointing to her screen. "If you take the stairs to the _fifteenth_ floor, then you could access the air conditioning vents down one floor. But see the size?"

Her screen changed, and a little green line measured out the widest point. She was right; it was too narrow. Benny was thin, but he had broad shoulders. There was no way Jasper was fitting, either. Hell, even if we waited for the rest of the crew, not one of the guys would fit.

"But a woman could," Makenna murmured, smirking up at me.

"Also," Alice added, not letting anyone panic, "check this out..."

I gasped, because I damned well couldn't help it. She'd accessed the outside of Ike Raulson's old office. There was another bomb being assembled at the moment, and its owner was none other than Sid Williams.

"That little fucking weasel," Christine suddenly snapped as she leaned over the desk. "What the fuck is he doing with Preston?"

"Don't know, but I'm really ready to find out," I practically growled, sneering at the images on the screen. "Alice, can we see inside Ike's office?"

"No, there aren't any cameras in there," she answered.

"Ike had them removed," Kyra muttered softly, and we all grimaced as to _why_ Ike would never want anyone to see what his twisted ass was up to in his own office.

I pushed away from the desk, locking eyes with Benny. "Even if the boys get here soon, they can't go in. Two bombs, no other entrance, and they won't fit inside those vents."

"What about putting Jasper across the street?" he asked, looking back at the screens. "Is there someplace he could set up, maybe get a lock on Ike's office?"

"Yes, here," Alice said, but held up a finger, "but he'll have to break in to get there. That'll take time. That building is shut completely down, because it's new construction. They've pretty much finished it, but no one has been cleared to move in yet."

Jasper scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I _can_ get in," he urged, looking between me and Benny.

Benny seemed to debate it all in his head silently for a minute, glancing between me and Jasper, before finally turning back to Alice. "Can you see an exact path through those vents to that office?" he asked her, but she was already nodding.

"Yes. In fact, there are two vents inside that office and one just outside the double doors," she told him.

"Benny, please!" I snapped, my patience for this shit slowly leaving me. The fact that I couldn't see what condition Edward was in was just about to cause me to unravel, and I just couldn't fucking do that to him. He'd want me pissed off and focused. It was all I could do not to smack Benny and tell him that.

He sighed, waving a hand. "Do it. Go!"

I spun to my girls. "Mack, Rose, you're with me. Kurt, you will _not _let Kyra out of your fucking sight, but you're to hand her over to Alec and Carlisle as soon as they get here," I ordered, and they nodded, pulling their weapons back out. I turned to Jasper. "Take Mickey with you. It'll keep her safe and get you into that building and up onto the right floor quicker. Got me?" I asked, and he nodded, waiting just long enough for Mickey to pass the job of putting pressure on the guard's wound over to Benny. Finally, I turned to Alice. "Ali, I need you open to me at all times. When the rest of the boys get here, send Emmett straight up to the fourteenth floor to take a look at those...things. Once everyone is inside this building, I want open communication at all times. Maybe Edward and Jordan still have their earpieces."

She shook her head. "They don't. At least, not that I can see. Two earpieces didn't reboot with everyone else's. If they were hit with enough electricity from those stun guns, they could be fried."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I growled, pulling out my new nine mil and checking the chamber. "Fine," I sighed. "Everyone, on me."

~oOo~

**EDWARD**

The sound of a heavy as hell smack snapped me back awake. I wanted to fucking groan like a bitch at how I felt, and I swore to myself and anyone who was listening that I was going to shove that stun gun up Preston's ass and pull the fucking trigger.

Carefully, I opened an eye, taking in my surroundings and my situation. I was duct taped to a heavy leather chair in what looked like Ike's office at Solstice Music. I recognized the gold records on the wall, though most had been taken down and leaned against the wall. Kyra's posters were still up, but the books on the shelves across the room were gone.

A smack echoed through the room again, and I glanced over to my right, my muscles tensing as Preston let loose another hit to Jordan – this time, to his stomach. I had to give the movie guy credit. Even though he was strapped to a chair like I was, he took the hit with barely a sound escaping him. His dark eyes were locked on Preston, but he didn't say a word in response to the questions that were thrown his way. I couldn't fucking _wait_ until this douchebag turned his attention to me.

"Where are you keeping her?" Preston asked Jordan, and I sat up as best I could to let them both know I was awake.

"Don't know," Jordan answered through gritted teeth, bracing himself for the next hit. He took the bitch like a fucking champ, practically smiling up at Preston. "You know, you little freak, even if I knew where she was, I wouldn't fucking tell you..."

"The other one's awake," Sid muttered as he leaned against the door. "Perhaps you can get more out of him."

I chuckled, low and deep. "You motherfuckers can try."

Preston walked to stand in front of me, wearing a smug smile. I shook my head and sighed, trying not to roll my eyes, but failed miserably. He was way too confident for his own fucking good. He drew his hand back, letting his fist fly, and it connected sharply to my face.

I stretched my neck, barely wincing at the sting the punch left behind, and turned my gaze back to him. "You know, my wife hits harder than that, and she's only five-foot-three," I told him with a fucking grin on my face, because it was the God's honest truth. "Have you always hit like a pussy, Preston? Is that why Daddy always got his way?" I laughed, knowing I was adding fuel to the fire, but I could take the punishment. I wasn't sure how much Jordan could handle before it got to be too much. "Let me guess...he raped you, too," I goaded, bracing myself for the hit I could see coming.

I knew the key to this guy was going to be just like Lilith. He needed to be knocked down a peg or two in the control department, and it would be so fucking easy, because his confidence was just a front. He'd heard his whole life that he wasn't worth a shit, so any false bravado he'd built since he'd killed his dad was paper thin.

"Shut up, asshole. I should kill you right here for being married and for touching Kyra," he yelled, and I laughed again as I locked gazes with him. "Where are you keeping her?"

"None of your fucking business," I answered coolly. "And I'm glad to see you fell for the fucking ruse, you dipshit. 'Cause I'm not with Kyra. I'm just her security."

He belted my stomach, catching me just a bit off guard, so a string of fucking curses burst out of me. Sneering and pulling at my restraints, I lunged at him, but found I couldn't move. The chair was too fucking heavy, not to mention I was taped to the legs, as well.

"Where?" he asked again, and I could see that he was no longer sane. The asshole had completely checked out. It didn't matter what I tried to tell him, be it truth or lies. He wasn't hearing shit, except what he wanted to hear.

"I'd tell you suck my dick, but I think you'd like it too much," I growled, my lip curling in hatred. "I'm not telling you shit. Hitting me will not fucking work."

Preston swung on me again, hitting my face, but his strength had failed him. He knew it, too, so he walked away for just a moment.

Jordan snorted, shaking his head. "You really know how piss people off."

"If you think he's mad, you should see how pissed off my wife gets at me," I laughed, careful not to mention names. I glanced up to see Preston talking with Sid, so I muttered, "Don't let him get to you. The less we act like we care, the more he'll start to melt down. Got me?"

Jordan grinned, trying his best to wipe sweat and blood from his face onto the shoulder of his shirt. "I can take a punch," he murmured back. "I boxed in college."

"How'd they get you?" I whispered, trying not to move my lips.

"The radio was quiet, but there was a knock at the back door. Thought it was Kurt," he explained as softly as he could. "Next thing I know, I'm waking up here. I think I fell behind the stage."

I nodded that I'd heard him, because that actually filled in the blanks for me. One second, Jordan had been working on his camera; the next, communications went down and he was gone. I could well imagine that he'd just thought it was Kurt banging on the back door.

Movement caught my eye, and I locked gazes on Sid as he walked closer.

"How is that pretty wife of yours, Mr. Cullen?" Sid asked, sneering at me, and my heart jolted just a little that he would call my ass out like that. If he knew me, then he knew my dad, which in turn, gave him Bella's identity. That shit was not fucking cool, and he may not live to see the outside of this building.

"Fuck hot and probably getting ready to blow this place wide open," I answered him calmly, knowing that both Jordan and I were chipped. Alice and Bella had put them where they wouldn't be discovered – the waistband of our underwear – so no pat-downs would reveal them.

"Well, if she tries, she'll be in a world of hurt," Sid replied back. "There are two bombs set in two places...one right outside this door, and the other at the main entrance to Solstice."

I smiled, shrugging a shoulder, because I had faith in my wife and crew. With Emmett, no bomb made a difference. The man could disassemble one better than most experts on the Feds' bomb squad; even Benny had said that once. I knew for a fucking fact that they'd completely scan this building, give it a thorough once-over before coming in.

"There's no other way into this office, Cullen," Sid said slowly, as if he needed for it to sink in.

My eyes drifted across the room to the wall of windows, smirking at the building next door. My girl may not be able to get in, but there was more than one way to take these assholes out.

"Though, I must say," he continued, "I'd be rather disappointed not to see her. She was a..._fine_ piece of ass..."

"Oh hell," Jordan muttered, shaking his head. He may have been new, but he wasn't fucking stupid.

"Mm, she is that. I'd tell you to leave her alone, but I won't have to," I told him, my voice low and threatening, because I knew he was just trying to piss me off, knock me off my game. That shit wasn't happening. "She's every bit as dangerous as she is beautiful, Sid. Trust me on that. She'll kill you if you even think about touching her. I won't have to waste the energy," I grunted, knowing for a fact that my wife was probably beyond fucking pissed that it was me that had been taken and not her. She'd told me just before we left the safe house that she'd rather wait patiently for me to get to her than for her to worry about me.

"Well, I'm just happy to have this opportunity for...revenge. Your father fucking fired me, I'm being audited by the IRS, and every last dime I have is frozen," he said with a sneer. "Since you were in here asking about Preston, I called him once I was let go. I figured I'd better find out what the hell was going on. Perhaps this will teach Carlisle Cullen a lesson that not everyone will go quietly – that he can't just take over, thinking everyone is okay with it."

"Aw, now," I chuckled, shaking my head. "I'm pretty fucking sure a weasel like yourself isn't broke. Or should I say...squirrel? I bet you have a..._nut_ hidden away here and there that you stole from this place." Sid didn't say anything to that, but I turned to Preston, who was still cooling off in the corner. "You let this asshole help you? Really? You need bigger and better friends."

Preston smirked, shaking his head. "He offered to help when I told him I needed to get in here. Once he lost his job, he seemed to want to get back at Carlisle Cullen by fucking up this office. He saw a picture of you, and he realized that you were all connected," Preston explained with a shrug. I was surprised that he was calm enough to say that much, but it seemed he was. "And you're right...he totally financed this shit..."

That seemed to piss Sid off, causing him to spin toward Preston. "You little shit! Why don't you just tell them everything?" he roared, taking a step forward.

"However," Preston sighed, looking at Sid like he was a cockroach that he was about to step on, "I think he's outlived his usefulness."

Jordan and I locked eyes, and I knew what was coming next. But if the two of them were about to turn on each other, who were we to interfere?

"All I needed was for him to help me get to you two. I needed your asses away from Kyra, and I needed inside this office. It's fitting that it all ends here," he mused, pulling his hand from his back, where he had a firm grip on my Glock. "Maybe if he'd backed me up against my dad at some point when I was working here, I might've let him live. But..." he sighed dramatically, dragging out the word. "He didn't. No one ever did..."

The sound of my gun going off, no matter how prepared we were, caused Jordan and me to jump. Sid let out a piercing scream, falling to the carpet of the office, holding his now bleeding foot. Preston's eyes dilated as he watched the greasy little man suffer. He truly was a sadist like Alice, Esme, and Bella had surmised. He totally got off on watching people endure pain.

He moved quickly, the muzzle of the gun now pressing to the middle of my forehead. "Now... Why don't you tell me where you're hiding Kyra? Hmm?"

~oOo~

**BELLA**

I reached for the doorknob of the fifteenth floor, freezing when the sound of gunfire echoed around us. "Fuck," I hissed, locking gazes with Rose for a moment.

Her eyes were wide, her face pale.

"Go, go, go," I ordered, pushing through the door. "Talk to me, Ali. Where am I going?"

"Turn right down the hallway. You'll see a door that says maintenance," she stated. "I'm sending you the map of the ventilation system to your phone. At some point, you'll have to split up so that you can each take the two vents over Ike's office."

"Copy that," I panted, running down the hall. "Jazz, what's your status?"

"We're just now at the back door of the building, Bells," he replied. "We'll be inside in no time. I'll let you know when we're in position."

"Ten-four," I muttered, scanning the room Alice had sent us into and smiling when I spotted the air conditioning vent right in front of us. "Alice, the one on the wall?"

"Yes, yes, yes! If you take that one, you'll end up on the floor below you. And when you get to Ike's office, clip your camera on the vent," she requested. "It'll give me eyes into the room."

I could hear some sort of commotion through the radio, though I had my answer instantly as to what it was.

"Sweetheart, we're here. What do you need?" Carlisle asked.

"I need you with Alice, because I'll have to go silent soon. I need Emmett to disengage those bombs on the fourteenth floor. There's one at the main lobby door and another attached to Ike's old office," I grunted, gripping the vent grate at the same time Mack did. With one good tug, we had it on the floor. "When he gets past the first one, he'll need to be silent with the second. Got me?"

"I'm on my way, baby girl," Emmett answered instead.

"God, that's really small," I groaned, looking up at my girls. "Either of you claustrophobic?" When they shook their heads no, I crawled in. "Follow me, take it easy, and be quiet."

Once I was inside and the girls right behind me, I pulled out my phone, reading the schematic that Alice had sent to me. I needed to follow the vent shaft for another fifty yards or so before we had to take a few turns. Three, to be exact.

"Bellsy, I can see you," Alice soothed me. "You're right on track. Pass the first two splits and then make your left."

"Got it," I whispered, wincing when I slipped a little while crossing over a vent that went straight down into what looked like a conference room.

"Take your left," she continued guiding me. "Good. Now you should see a large fan in front of you. It's off, because I killed the entire system. See it?"

"Yes," Mack, Rose, and I breathed.

"Crawl through it," she ordered. "Once you're on the other side, you need to split up, because you'll be officially over Ike's office."

My girls and I said nothing, because if we were that close, any noise we made could possibly alert Preston to our presence, and if he decided to just fucking start shooting at the ceiling, we were sitting fucking ducks.

Carefully, I approached the fan, thinking that if the thing came on, we were diced bitches. I had to trust Alice in this situation, as I slowly slipped my hands, arms, and head between two blades, slinking the rest of my body through to the other side. Once I was through, I waved Makenna and Rose forward. Using the light of my cell and hand signals only, I told them to go together. According to the map, they would be at the vent closest to the door, while I made my way to the one at the back of the room.

The problem we were going to have was the way the vents were pointing straight down. I'd have to balance precariously in order to see down in there, but I slid farther and farther down, bracing my hand along the side of the metal vent in order to reach for my camera.

I tugged it off, slowly and quietly clipping it onto the vent. Taking out an extra earpiece, I made sure it was on and silently dropped it to the carpet below. No one saw a fucking thing.

"To the left, Bells...just a little," Alice whispered, and I adjusted the camera. "Rose, yours is perfect. Don't move." She paused for a second. "Nice. I have eyes and ears inside the room."

"Jasper!" Carlisle barked. "Bella's team is in position. What's your status now?"

"Stairs," he panted. "I'm aiming for the fifteenth floor. We just passed the tenth."

"Emmett?" Carlisle called.

I was grateful he was able to take the verbal commands over, because my silence was imperative.

"I'm on the lobby doors," Emmett breathed, "so gimme a sec. I'm pretty sure this is a dummy setup, but let me make sure."

The radio went quiet when voices picked up in Ike's office.

"Where are you fucking keeping her, Cullen?" I heard down below, and I shifted again so that I could see into the room.

Fuck, if he didn't have Jordan and Edward strapped to fucking chairs by a shitload of duct tape. Off to the side, I could see Sid Williams rolling around on the floor, obviously in pain. I relaxed just a little that it wasn't Edward that had been shot.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you, asshole," my ever belligerent husband replied, and I had to smile, because he was stalling. "Which isn't a bad idea, really," he pretended to muse, shrugging a shoulder, "because I'm most likely gonna kill you anyway."

"Jesus, Edward," Carlisle sighed, and I could just imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose.

Soon, my whole crew called in their positions.

"The eagle is in the nest. I just need my eyes," Jasper stated. "And then tell me who I'm shootin' first."

"Hold that thought," Carlisle snapped.

"Copy that," Jasper replied, always cool, always calm.

"The first bomb is trash," Emmett stated. "Send in the rest of the team, because we'll need to get ready to take that office door as soon as I pull the other one."

"Ten-four," Carlisle answered. "Alec, El, Kurt, Benny...get ready to move into the office. Stay back down the hallway until Emmett gives his all-clear. Em, go in soft and silent."

"Got it," Emmett whispered.

"Jazz, tell me how you see things," Carlisle demanded.

"I've got some greasy asshole on the floor...looks like he's seen better days, 'cause he's got a gunshot wound to the foot. And I've got Preston with a gun at Eddie's head. That guy will snap soon, but I don't have a shot...not without the possibility of hitting Ed. I can't risk it. I can, however, dispose of the guy on the floor. That's a perfect shot for me," Jasper answered, and I could see what he was saying.

The way that Preston was leaning down in Edward's face was blocking Jasper's sight-line.

"Thank you. Stand by on my word, J," Carlisle muttered softly.

An extremely loud smack echoed up, and my eyes locked onto how Preston had just changed his game plan. He'd smacked the piss out of Jordan and aimed the gun at his temple, but his eyes were deadly and sharp on Edward.

"Let's do this... How 'bout if you tell me, this guy lives? Hmm?" he asked Edward.

Only those that truly knew Edward would've recognized the flicker of emotion that ghosted across his chiseled features. It was conflict, desperation, and the hatred that an innocent was being threatened. However, his smooth, fierce mask slipped back on, almost as quickly as it had wavered.

"Santa Barbara," Edward muttered. "Let him go. You don't want him, anyway. It's me that you want."

I wanted to scream in protest, but Carlisle stopped me.

"Easy, sweetheart, he's buying us some time," he crooned in my ear. "Em? I need a check in..."

"Ten seconds, Carlisle," Emmett barely breathed.

"We have a problem," Jasper warned. "The guy on the floor is armed! I have the shot, I have the shot! Talk to me."

"You're going in all at one time," Carlisle ordered. "On my mark... Emmett, your team will bust in those doors. Girls, you'll come in through the vents...kick them in if you have to. But no one moves until Jasper takes out that other gun."

He paused for just a moment, and I took the opportunity to spin around, silently placing my boots on the vent.

"Jasper, the shot is yours. Shoot to wound only. When you're ready," Carlisle conceded. "We'll go in on your command."

"In three...two...one..." Jasper counted off, but we all knew when he'd hit his mark, because the large plate glass window shattered just before the man on the floor fell back with a dull thump. "Go, go, go!" he yelled.

Bringing both legs up, I kicked hard, sending the grate down to the top of Ike's old desk. At the same time, Emmett's large form barreled in through the double wooden doors, with Alec, Kurt, Benny, and Eleazar all armed and at the ready. The other vent shattered a crystal vase on a table, and my girls and I fell to the carpet, our weapons already trained on Preston.

"FBI! Drop it now, asshole!" Benny yelled, but Preston had moved just as quick. He now had a gun pointed at Jordan's head and was using his body as a shield, despite the fact that there were seven weapons pointed at him – and one across the street that he didn't know about.

"I'll blow his fucking head off!" Preston warned.

"No shot, no shot!" Jasper barked out. "He's too close to Jordan."

"You won't win, Raulson," Benny stated. "You're surrounded. This is the end, and you know it."

"I'm not going to prison," Preston growled, shaking his head.

I glanced around me, catching sight of Edward's knife on the desk. Picking it up slowly, I crept up behind Edward, my weapon still trained on Preston. With one quick slice, I cut the tape that was wrapped around his chest at the back of the chair. Another slice to the tape securing his left arm, and I handed his knife to him silently so that he could free himself.

"Okay, baby?" I asked him, giving him a glance.

"Yeah," he sighed, tugging off the tape and reaching down to release his bound legs.

"You know," I sighed dramatically, "I'm tired of having to save your ass."

He snorted, raising an eyebrow up sexily. "Really, sweetness? Shall we compare the score?"

Grinning, I shook my head, reached into his bag, and handed him a spare gun as he stood up. I could see that Preston had his Glock.

"Thanks," he breathed, taking the gun from me and kissing the side of my head.

The whole thing had finally caught Preston's attention. His eyes narrowed on the two of us as he shook his head slowly. "You're the one in the pictures," he breathed.

"Yeah," I said slowly, waiting for him to catch up. "That was me. Not Kyra."

The fact that his attention had shifted to me made _everyone_ in the room nervous, yet his gun was still at Jordan's temple. Emmett, Edward, and Alec shifted on their feet, their eyes glancing back and forth between me and Preston. Rose and Makenna grimaced, but they stayed still.

However, the radio was going off like mad in my ear. Jasper wanted his clear shot, Carlisle was heading up the stairs with Wes and a few other Feds, and Alice called that Kyra was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" Preston asked.

"Huh..." I laughed humorlessly. "Honestly, right now...no one knows," I told him, shrugging a shoulder and ignoring Jordan's and Edward's fierce glances, because they couldn't hear what we could.

"I want to see her!" Preston yelled, his pale face reddening. "I'll kill him. I swear I will. He should never have touched her to begin with!"

Jordan flinched, helpless to defend himself, because he was still strapped to that leather chair. Preston had Edward's Glock pointed to his temple so hard that I was pretty sure there would be a bruise there after this was all said and done.

I was just about to tell him that he was shit out of luck, but movement at the doorway caught my eye.

"I'm right here, Preston," Kyra stated, but her eyes were locked on Jordan. I could see her entire frame shudder in pure fear at facing her last threat. Preston may not have raped her, but he damn well had stalked her.

She looked so damn small standing there, and Cassie and Christine were right behind her, looking like they'd run all fourteen flights of steps to try to stop her from coming up here. Kyra's hands were behind her back as she tilted her head up at him.

"Please let him go," she requested softly. "Jordan didn't do anything wrong."

"He touched what was _mine_!" Preston yelled, glaring at her. "I could've made us work, K. You know that."

"I'm not..._anyone's_," she countered, wearing a look of disgust on her face. However, her last words to him caused him to completely lose it. "I'm _especially_ not yours."

Preston shoved away from Jordan, taking a step toward her with a murderous look on his face, but she finally pulled her hands from behind her back. In her grip was my old nine mil, locked and loaded. She fired the weapon before he could come anywhere near her. The bullet caught him in the upper shoulder, causing him to rock back one step, only to stumble toward her three more steps. At that point, two guns opened fire. Three more bullets slammed into his chest, and two into his head. He fell to the floor on his knees, only to crumple into a heap.

The room was frozen, only two guns smoking in the room – my own and Gator's. He was looming behind Kyra with a protective hand on her shoulder. He must've sneaked up the stairs with her, or at least right behind her.

I let out the breath I'd been holding, lowering my weapon slowly. A shiver wracked my frame, because there was something so familiar and fucking cathartic about taking down that man. He was so close to Riley Miller that it was scary. I didn't want Kyra to live the rest of her life thinking she killed a man. She wasn't like the rest of us, and I was pretty sure she couldn't handle it.

A large, warm hand wrapped around my gun, helping me lower it some more. "Nice job, baby," Edward soothed in my ear. "You can relax, love."

I nodded, letting out another cleansing breath, finally meeting his gaze as the room fell into action. Benny checked Preston's pulse, Kyra broke away from Gator to rush to Jordan, whose chair had fallen to the side, and Wes called for an ambulance, because Sid Williams was still alive. Jasper had shot to wound only.

Suddenly, I was lifted up and set on the desk. Looking up at Edward, I grimaced and traced a newly forming bruise on his face.

"I've had worse, sweetness," he chuckled, taking my hand from his face and kissing each and every finger. "You okay?" he asked softly, ignoring the rest of the room.

"Yeah," I sighed, shrugging a shoulder. "I just...couldn't let him touch her."

Edward nodded like he completely understood, which he did, I was pretty sure. "You beat me to it," he told me, and for the first time, I could see why. His hands shook as he cupped my face.

"Baby, you're shaking," I whispered, taking his hands into mine and rubbing them.

"Yeah, well...getting shocked twice isn't exactly fucking fun and games," he said, smiling sheepishly. "I'll be fine. I promise. I'll even let Esme check me out when we get back. Okay?"

"'Kay," I murmured, not completely convinced, but trusting him to tell me the truth.

Edward kissed my lips chastely, whispering, "I'll be right back." He pulled his knife out again, walking over to where they'd righted Jordan. With a few swipes of the blade, he freed the man, holding his hand out to help him up. "All right?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good," Jordan groaned, rubbing his jaw and then his temple.

"You took some fucking hard hits, man. At least let Esme take a look at that cut on your head when we get back," Edward stated, and it was in the tone that wasn't up for debate, though Jordan took it just fine.

The room slowly cleared out, the EMTs setting Sid Williams on a gurney. The ME bagged up Preston Raulson's body, also clearing it out. I stayed sitting on the desk, letting the breeze from the shattered window keep me focused. Kyra, Gator, Cassie, Christine, and Jordan had already gone downstairs to wait to head back to the safe house, because it had taken both Carlisle and Edward to convince them to lay low just a few more days.

Emmett carefully handed over the two bombs to the Feds. They may have been poorly made, but they were still dangerous as hell. Finally, Benny and Wes ushered the rest of us out so that they could finish up the crime scene. Edward draped an arm around my shoulders as we made our way into the elevator that someone had turned back on.

"Here," I said, holding out his phone to him. "You changed your wallpaper again."

My husband smiled, taking his phone and turning it on. "Yeah," he said slowly with a slight tilt to his head, looking just like his son as he studied the picture. "I liked this one," he chuckled.

I giggled, because as big of a bad ass that my Edward was, that picture actually told a better story on him than anything. His whole world was in that one picture, and he'd endure anything in order to keep it that way.

His eyes were sweet, soft, and evergreen as he gazed down at his phone, finally looking up to me when the doors of the elevator dinged open. "I-I n-need t-to s-see th-them," he sputtered softly.

Smiling, I wrapped both arms around his neck. "Yeah, me, too. Let's round everyone up and head back. Take me home, flyboy," I ordered, giggling when he wrapped a strong arm around my waist and dragged me out of the elevator car, my toes skimming along the floor.

With a slight chuckle to his voice, he commanded, "Everyone, load up. We're outta here!"

**A/N...Even more will be explained in the next chapter...a few more answers, a few goodbyes, and going home. :) And believe me, I haven't forgotten ANYTHING. I know what most of you are looking for. Tell me...is Mickey having a boy? Or a girl? Hmm?**

**With that being said, chapter 24 is almost finished. I'm doing my very best to get it done in time to be beta'd by Wednesday. If 24 cooperates, then chapter 25 will be the last regular chapter. And yes, there will be an epi.**

**I need to thank JenRar for beta'ing this, making sure all my crew members were in a row. Thank you to GooberLou for pre-reading, because she keeps my violent side sharp. ;) And to MedusaInNY for my blog. **

**So...if all goes well, I'll see you guys on Wednesday. Let's hope ffn behaves, because lately it's been iffy. Let me hear you... 'Mooches... Later.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N... Okay, my loves... This would be the beginning of the end here. There is just one more regular chapter after this, and then the epi. **

**I suppose it's only fair that I offer up a LEMON WARNING to you on this chapter. ;) This also comes with a very high Sammy and Bethy cuteness warning. They were just too fun not to play with.**

**So with that said...I'll let Edward wrap up the case for you...**

CHAPTER 24

**EDWARD**

Pressing a long, slow kiss to the back of Bella's sleeping head, I slipped out of bed. She was so fucking beautiful as she rolled over and curled herself around my pillow. Long, dark eyelashes rested on smooth, creamy cheeks. Pink lips pouted, as if she knew I was no longer there. It made me smile, but I wasn't waking her for anything, no matter how badly I wanted her. She'd fallen asleep in the chopper on the way home and had barely stirred when I tucked her in bed. It was as if her whole body had relaxed because the case was done, because there was one less evil, sadistic asshole out there on the streets, and she could finally rest easy.

However, I also wasn't going to deny Bethy or Sammy the pure joy of waking her up, either, because I'd be willing to bet one of them did. They'd been in bed when we got home and slept through mine, Kurt's, and Jordan's fussy once-overs by Esme. I was pretty sure that had Bella been awake, she'd have moved the kids to our bed just to snuggle with them. Not that I didn't debate that myself.

I quickly got dressed in my basketball shorts and running sneakers, tugging my cap on backwards. I wanted to go for a run, and I was also sure that I had shit that needed to get done before Benny gave us the all clear to leave. Just before we'd left L.A. the night before, he'd told us laying low for at least another twenty-four to forty-eight hours wouldn't be such a bad idea. It would give the media a chance to cool down, the Feds long enough to close the case, and for Myles to set up protection around Jordan's home, because that was where he, Kyra, Gator, Cassie, and Christine wanted and agreed to hole up until Kyra had to really get back to work.

Since her album was finished, she said that the hard shit really had to start – talk shows, getting ready for a tour, promotional photo shoots, choreography. The list was long, and half of it didn't make a bit of fucking sense to me, but she was determined to fulfill her contracts.

The only one that hadn't returned with us was Makenna. She'd decided that since the threat was over, she'd stay with Wes. And I couldn't blame her one bit, because they'd been separated for what was getting close to three weeks.

As I stretched on the back deck, I shook my head at the events of the night before. From what we could all piece together, and from what Sid Williams had fessed up to while he was surrounded by federal officers, it had been a lucky night on Preston's part. Apparently, Sid had been let go from Solstice Music not even two days after we'd been there, per an email from my father back to Twi Tech. The little weasel had been so pissed off, he'd called the only person that could answer any questions for him – Preston.

Even though Sid was aware of the buyout, he didn't understand why Ike and Preston Raulson were so important to my father, nor did he believe what everyone was saying about the young man that used to work for him. So he'd called him. And Preston had totally used that shit to his advantage, because it wasn't long before Kyra called him and pretended to want him to come get her.

Sid Williams had squirreled away close to half a million dollars, thanks to his skimming at Solstice. He also had a fierce love for high-tech gadgets...and an extremely good memory. He remembered that the team of us that had shown up at his office were wired, that we'd communicated via our earpieces. He also was highly frightened of me, so that was where the stun gun came into play. Motherfucker thought he was James Bond or some shit.

The rest had been pretty simple to figure out. When Sid took out communications and the security feeds, Preston had removed Kurt at the one door that was easiest to approach. They'd parked the van earlier in the day, abandoning it. In fact, it had been that van that Preston had been living out of, so once Kyra had called him, he'd called Sid, and they had set their plan in motion from there. We figured that it had barely taken forty-five minutes to an hour for him to place himself where he needed to be. Hell, he was already in place while the rest of us were on the road or in the air.

When Preston took out Kurt, he had indeed knocked on the back door, because he'd known communications were already out. He'd lucked the fuck out when it was Jordan that was closest to the door and answered it. Preston had stunned him the very second the fans had bum-rushed the front doors, causing Jordan to hit his head on the corner of the stage. And those fucking fans, or haters, or what-the-fuck-ever... They had been paid to cause trouble by Sid Williams – a thousand bucks to start it and a thousand bucks when it was over. Needless to say, they were pissed, because all of them were arrested that night, and they would never see a dime.

According to Sid, Preston had really wanted Kyra. They had been planning to grab her and go, but when opportunity had presented itself, Preston had taken advantage again and had decided to take Jordan. And he was _only_ going to take Jordan. However, I happened to look in on Kurt, concerned that I hadn't heard him check in. So again, Preston had lucked out. Fucker.

Not that any of that shit mattered, because everyone was safe. Preston was dead, thanks to Kyra, Gator, and Bella, who had all put bullets in that asshole. Sid Williams, however, was in a shitload of fucking trouble. Wes wasn't even sure exactly how many charges were against him at this point, because they weren't done investigating his greasy ass. So far, he was facing grand larceny, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, fraud, possession of illegal firearms, two counts of attempted murder, and whether or not he'd made the fucking bombs, he was most likely facing terrorist charges, because his goal had been to blow up Solstice Music.

But Preston's luck that night finally ran out. My girl was fucking fierce. Benny told me that she'd practically threatened his existence had he not let her come for me. And that thought had made me laugh, because they'd all come in at one time and from every fucking direction. Emmett said they'd taken that building "better than Bruce Willis in _Die Hard_."

I stopped running up the beach, bracing my hands on my knees as I chuckled and shook my head. I'd known they would come for us, but I hadn't thought it was going to be all at once. Jasper had wounded Sid, taking down the extra threat, Emmett had disabled two bombs, and they'd all burst into the room as Preston had my Glock pressed to my head.

What none of us had expected was Kyra's participation. According to Gator, she'd been listening in over the earpiece and had suddenly taken off upstairs from the front lobby. He said he'd had to chase her, but the second she'd hidden Bella's gun behind her back, he'd followed her lead. Esme had said it was some sort of closure for her, even though her bullet wasn't the fatal one.

I sighed, straightened up, and rubbed my face, because that was a fucking close call. All of it.

The tide was out, so my eyes met wet, packed sand, seashells, and a few wandering birds as I gazed around. The air was chilly, winter moving in slowly, and I made my way back up to the house, grabbing my t-shirt off of the deck rail and tugging it on. I wanted to start breakfast for everyone, sink myself back into normal, but when I arrived to the kitchen, it wasn't empty.

I grinned, leaning against the counter as I watched my son rifle through the cabinet, only to come out looking rather proud that he'd found what he was looking for. "Hey, pal, if you'll wait, I was gonna make pancakes," I told him.

"'Kay," Sammy sighed, looking all sorts of sleepy, hungry, and undeterred, because his hand sank into the Cheerios box without shame. His hair stuck up everywhere, just like my own, and his face still held the creases from his pillow as he stood there in Superman pajamas.

Everyone that looked at him said he was me made over, but I saw his mother in there, too. It was that sweet, innocent chocolate gaze that could see into your very soul with a quiet thoughtfulness, like he could see everything about you, but wasn't judging you on a bit of it. Smiling, I scooped him up and set him and the cereal box onto the counter.

He popped a few rings into his mouth and chewed them slowly, giving me a smile that I knew only too well – all crooked and shit, filled with a subtle touch of mischief. "Boo-berry pancakes," he ordered, giggling when I laughed against his cheek softly.

"Yeah, I think so, too, son. Blueberry and maybe...chocolate chip?" I asked, but his nod was slow as he looked up at me.

Frowning, he pushed the box of cereal away and reached for my face. "Owies, Daddy," he muttered, his little brow furrowing as he traced the bruises on my face with a surprising gentleness. Luckily, none of Preston's hits had split the skin. "Dey hurt? You otay?" he asked, and _there_ was the part of me in him that couldn't be denied, because I remembered checking on my mother like that constantly, especially when she'd gotten sick.

"Mommy beat me up," I teased him with a dramatic whisper and sigh.

"No!" he laughed, not buying that shit whatsoever. "Mommy no beat you!"

"No. No, she wouldn't," I chuckled, kissing his forehead and gathering him up into my arms.

"Wha' happin?" he asked softly, his fingers still tracing the bruise along my cheekbone.

"Bad guys, Sammy. Lot's of 'em," I told him in a growl, grinning when Samuel gasped, covering his mouth with both hands.

"Oh," he barely breathed, gazing at me with wide eyes. "Didjoo win?" he asked.

"Of course," I chuckled again, giving his neck a loud sloppy kiss. "Come sit, buddy. You can keep me company while I make breakfast."

"Yeah," he sighed, softly and slowly, and I gave him a few Cheerios to keep him happy while I got to work.

I made myself a cup of coffee and my son a sippy cup of milk, pulling out all the ingredients for pancakes. Sammy was a content kid; I had to give him that much. He babbled and chirped shit that I barely understood, but he didn't complain once that he was trapped in his highchair. And I listened to and acknowledged every noise he made, like he was giving a dissertation, because fuck, I needed that shit...like the air I fucking breathed.

"Awec!" he sang, holding up a handful of soggy Cheerios to his Uncle Alec, who looked freshly showered.

"Hey, kiddo," he laughed, ruffling his hair. "No thanks. I want whatever your dad's makin'."

"'Kay," Sammy said, shoving the rings into his mouth. "Boo-berry pancakes."

"Yeah?" he asked, though the question was posed to me.

"Yeah," I snickered. "Per his request," I snorted, jerking a chin toward Sammy while I mixed pancake batter.

"Want some help?" he offered, pulling out the bacon from the fridge.

"Sure."

Alec and I worked flawlessly together in a kitchen. That was a fucking fact. He made the eggs, bacon, and sausage, while I made a stack of pancakes of every fucking flavor that would put IHOP out of business. Just as we finished, the sounds of the house coming alive rumbled over our heads on the second floor. But it was the two giggly, sweet five-year-olds rushing down the stairs that made us both laugh.

"Daddy!" Bethy squealed, at the same time Abby gushed, "Alec!"

They both ran into the kitchen, dark hair, happy smiles, and big hugs, because they hadn't seen us since dinner the night before. I lifted my daughter up into my arms, squeezing her close and tickling her neck with my stubble. The color of the day was blue – dark blue sweatshirt and faded blue jeans – all the way down to her low top Chucks.

"Morning, little sweetness," I growled against her throat, just to hear her laugh, to feel it against my lips.

"Morning, Daddy," she sang, tilting that head of hers, but she gasped when she saw my face. "Who hurt you?" she asked with a touch of a growl to her voice, frowning as she touched the bruise along my eyebrow.

Now, _that_ was all Bella, because my baby girl looked like she was about to hunt down King Kong and take him out for whatever had happened to my face. Her scowl made Alec and me crack the fuck up.

"Bad guys," Sammy blurted out from behind us.

"Weally?" she whispered, leaning in to press soft kisses to my cheek. "Did you kick their butts, Daddy?" she giggled, her little cheeks tinging pink as she said something she wasn't supposed to.

I snickered, shaking my head. "You'd better not let Mommy hear you say that," I warned her, raising up an eyebrow. "And yes, the bad guys are all gone. We caught them all," I said proudly, giving the credit to everyone, because it had taken all of us to catch that asshole – or both assholes, really.

"Yay!" Abby cheered from Alec's arms.

"Come, _Causa_," he crooned to her, kissing her temple. "Breakfast, yeah?" he asked her.

She nodded with a shy, small smile. If she knew he'd named her his cause, his reason for living, I wouldn't know, but she answered to it anyway. He called Sarah _Anima, _which defined those girls as his heart and soul.

"You, too, _Bambina. _Your dad and I worked hard this morning," he said to Bethy, using his term for her since the day she was born.

"Okay, Unca Alec," she chirped, grinning at me and pointing to the counter.

"Is Mommy awake?" I asked Bethy as I set her down on the stool next to her brother.

"Yup," she said with a fervent nod and a sweet smile, which meant it had been her to wake Bella up. "She said she was gonna get a baff. _Aaand_...she said me and Abby are suh-posed to pack after we eat. She said our room was a diz...a diz..."

"Disaster," Alec and I finished for her as we put together their plates, chuckling a bit, because it was damned true.

"Yeah, that," she laughed, bouncing in her seat and swinging her legs like she had more energy than her little body could contain.

We set full plates in front of all the kids as some more people wandered into the kitchen, my dad and Esme among them. Caleb joined the rest of the kids, waiting patiently as Rose fixed his plate. Soon, most of the crew and Kyra's people were sitting around the table eating, laughing, and teasing one another. The stress of the case was officially over, and they knew it. They could fucking feel it.

"Let me see your face," Esme commanded softly from my side as I made another cup of coffee to take upstairs.

I gave my dad a scathing look as he laughed when he walked by to join everyone at the table.

I knew better than to argue that shit with her, so I let her poke, prod, and fuss over me as we stood alone in the kitchen. She lived to fucking do it, and her eyes were warm, filled with sweet concern.

"Headache? Nausea? Blurry vision?" she asked one right after the other, grinning when I groaned like a petulant child – like Sammy when he was sick.

"No. I'm fine, _Mom_," I huffed as I rolled my eyes, but I suddenly froze, because despite the fact that she'd come to be like a second mother to me, I'd never actually called her that aloud.

She went rigid, and I wondered for a moment if I'd offended her, but her eyes welled up with tears as they looked more to my chest than my face. When they finally met my own, she smiled and nodded, lifting up on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"Good. Love you, and I was just checking on you, son," she whispered against my jaw as her hands squeezed my upper arms a bit, before she dropped back down flat on her feet.

"Love you, too," I murmured, sighing in relief that she wasn't upset with me.

She nodded, blinking back more tears, but she smiled up at me again, letting out a long breath. "If you happen to see Kyra upstairs, tell her I need to talk to her. I think I have someone – a therapist – that might be able to work with her once she's permanently back in L.A."

"Got it," I told her, picking up my mug. "Esme, I..."

"Don't you dare apologize," she interrupted with a sweet, soft laugh, kissing my cheek. "I'm honored that you would call me that, Edward. Your mother was an amazing and special woman. I wouldn't dream of trying to take her place, but...know that I love you like you were my own. You and Bella both."

"'Kay," I said softly.

"Go take Bella her coffee. I know you haven't really talked since last night," she said, patting my shoulder lightly.

I nodded, making my way upstairs, my steps stumbling when I neared Kyra's room. The smile that crept up my face couldn't be stopped, because for a split second, I wondered just how much noise Bella and I had made since we'd been at the safe house.

I chuckled, shook my head, and stepped into our bedroom. I needed my girl, if only to touch her, talk to her for a minute. There was a part of me that hoped she was still in bed, all curled up and warm, though I knew I needed a shower. What I found when I went in was even fucking better.

Bella hadn't showered yet, because she was still in my t-shirt. However, our bags were on the bed and looked pretty much packed. My girl was ready to get the hell out of Dodge.

"Can't say I'm not disappointed," I muttered, closing the door and clicking the lock into place as I leaned against the wood.

"Morning to you, too, Edward," she giggled. "What are you disappointed about now?"

"Well," I sighed, shrugging a shoulder, "Bethy said you were getting a 'baff.' I was hoping for a sweet, warm, clean, and very, very _wet_ Bella..."

My girl laughed at my use of Bethy language and at my shameless words, her face so fucking beautiful as the rising sun beamed in through the windows. "I will, but I wanted to get a start on this," she told me, bustling around from the closet to the dresser, back to the bags.

Another noise caught my attention, and I snorted, rolling my eyes. I wondered for a moment if God kept count of every time His name was called out in the throws of passion, and if so, what it numbered. That thought made me snicker to myself, because I could imagine the number was fucking unfathomable.

"Hmm," Bella said, glancing up at me with narrowed eyes. "That's an awfully sexy smile, baby. What's that all about?"

I tapped the door I was leaning against. "It seems Kyra and Jordan worked things out... Umm, or at least, they're working it out pretty damn hard right this second," I said with grin, chuckling when my girl gasped, dropped the shit in her hands onto the bed, and padded to where I was.

Pressing her ear to the door, she gasped again, her eyes widening. "Oh damn," she giggled, her stunning face filled with amusement, though I knew her well enough to know what her darkening eyes meant. She straightened up, leaning a shoulder to the door beside me, and reached for the mug in my hands. "Good for them..." she murmured before taking a sip. "At least tell me everyone else is downstairs...like the kids," she chuckled, taking another drink.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, they are, and I was thoroughly inspected by both our kids. I passed, I believe," I told her.

Another low moan echoed across the hallway, and both our eyebrows rose up in unison.

Bella tugged at my sleeve, saying, "Come away from the door, Edward. It's rude to listen. It's not porn."

I grinned, shaking my head at my silly girl. I was no stranger to porn, because I'd been in the military, and being friends with Emmett pretty much guaranteed debauchery of every form. However, no magazine or online website could turn me on as quickly as the sweet, sexy as hell form in front of me, especially when she was only wearing my clothes.

"Well, it's not as hot as trying to figure out where my boxers went," I told her, my voice huskier than I was expecting, though I could give two shits at this point.

"Laundry, Edward," she laughed and rolled her eyes, pointing to a pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room. "I was going to do a load before we left."

"Ah," I sighed with a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You think we're that loud?"

Bella laughed, her head falling back. "Probably...not that you care, right?"

"Hell, no," I growled, licking my lips at the thought of it. "You make some really sexy ass sounds, love. Maybe we've taught someone a thing or two."

"Edward!" she giggled, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "You really don't have any shame. And you'll have to hold that thought, because I really want to get this done before I go downstairs."

"Fine, but there's always the shower," I pointed out, dragging my tongue along my bottom lip at just the mere thought of it and shooting her a wink when glared up at me, but she didn't protest, either.

Fuck, but just being in the same room with her was good enough for me. This had been a fucked up case. It had started out as a damned neon sign concerning my past and then turned into a hunt for two serial killers. I was just glad it was fucking over. I was glad that I could still flirt shamelessly with the most gorgeous woman I'd ever laid eyes on, and she could give it back just as good as she got. It was almost like a soothing rhythm for us.

I stayed quiet as I couldn't take my eyes off of her, my hands holding on to the mug of coffee. Maybe it was the comfort of knowing we'd be going home soon, or maybe it was how strong she'd stayed during the whole thing, not judging me on my past, even when it was smashed in her face. But fuck it all, I wanted her. I always wanted her. However, I wasn't going to bug her, because she looked damned determined to finish the packing.

My eyes followed her bare legs as she gathered up a pile of clean, balled up socks, dropping them into one of the bags. Suddenly, she was standing between my legs, stealing my coffee again.

"You okay?" she asked, taking my baseball cap off and leaving a long, slow kiss to my forehead before taking another sip. "Did Esme look at you last night?"

"Yes, ma'am. And this morning," I told her, unable to keep my hands from the skin of her thighs. "I'm fine. I've had worse bruises from fist fights."

Bella smirked, but nodded, giving my nose a kiss this time. "Okay, just checking... I'm sorry I fell asleep on you on the way back last ni—"

"I-I c-called h-her M-Mom..." I suddenly blurted out, though my stutter came shining through with this confession. I'd had to tell her. Only she would understand why I felt off about it.

My girl's eyebrows rose up, but she nodded. "I bet she cried," she whispered, smiling softly in understanding as she gently and soothingly ran her fingers through my hair over and over.

"Yeah," I sighed, leaning forward and letting my forehead fall to her sternum, though my hands never stopped touching, never stopped caressing. When my thumb found the long, deep scar on the front of her thigh, I dragged it slowly over its raised surface. Up and down, swirling around the top, and then back down again.

Self-doubt rose to the forefront of my mind, and Bella let me stay quiet, but something felt wrong about my conversation with Esme. I loved her, and she loved me back, but it felt like an insult to my mother's memory.

"It's okay that you called her that, Edward," she finally said softly, gently pulling my face away from her stomach and looking me straight in the eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. Your mom would want you to love her, because she cares for you, for Carlisle...hell, for all of us. I think she'd be happy to know that you're loved, no matter how old you get."

"You believe that?" I asked, and I realized it had been a damn long time since we'd talked about our moms.

"I have to," she simply replied, shrugging a shoulder. "I have to believe that our mothers would want someone looking out for us, that there was someone that would spoil their grandkids shamelessly in their place, and that we had someone to go to when shit gets hard." She set the coffee cup down on the nightstand, taking my face in her hands. "Think about it, baby. Wouldn't you want that for Bethy and Sammy? Wouldn't you want them to have someone if we weren't here?"

"Yeah," I said, my voice barely there, because my girl always had a way of changing my perspective. "E-Esme l-looked r-really h-happy a-about i-it..."

Bella chuckled, kissing my lips. "I just bet she did. She loves you like you're her own son," she stated firmly, and I nodded. "Did you make breakfast?" she asked, swiftly changing the subject for me.

"Yeah, Alec and I did," I told her, kissing her tummy in silent gratitude for always just knowing what I needed to hear and for knowing when the subject was closed. "Though there was this little gremlin in Superman pajamas rummaging around in the cabinet when I came back from my run."

"He wakes up starving," Bella laughed. "I think it's all the growing he does in his sleep. He'll be tall like you, I bet."

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I told him you beat me up," I chuckled, pointing to my face with one hand, though the other one hadn't left her scar.

"You didn't!" she gasped.

"Yeah, he wasn't hearing a word of it," I snorted, pulling her closer. "Bethy, on the other hand, is looking for the culprit and an enemy to fight."

"That's my girl," Bella murmured proudly, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Pressing her forehead to mine, she let out the most beautiful moan when my hands finally skimmed up her thighs and underneath that shirt, only to find that there was nothing else in my way.

"Bella," I sighed, begging her with my eyes silently, because I needed her. I couldn't even put into words just how much I wanted to lose myself in her, if only for a moment. Cupping her ass, I gave it a good squeeze, only to glide my open hands up her spine and back down.

My girl let out another sexy as fuck sound. It was feline-like, a singing purr, and it was fucking sexy as all hell.

Gathering up my shirt and tugging it off my head, she slung it to the dirty laundry pile in the corner. "Bath or shower?" she asked simply, raising her eyebrow up at me.

"Don't care. Either. Doesn't fucking matter," I grunted, standing up in front of her. It was my turn for shirt removal. "But I need you soapy and slippery and coming around me really fucking soon," I stated, tossing her shirt away and leaving her bare in front of me. Skimming my hands all over her sweet, soft skin, I said, "I can fuck you harder in the shower..."

My girl grinned like the fucking Cheshire Cat as she tugged my basketball shorts and boxer briefs carefully down over my now hard as hell dick. She snaked her arms around my neck, saying, "Mm, shower, it is..."

Wrapping my arms all the way around her waist, I picked her up, practically growling when her legs locked around me, because it brought all good things – already wet things and soft things and pebbled things – flush to my own skin. Nails scraped along my scalp and shoulder, warm, wet lips trailed down my jaw to my neck, and wet heat slid languidly over my cock as I walked us into the bathroom. But the best part was the sweet little squeak and giggle that escaped my wife when I set her sweet ass on the cold vanity.

Chuckling low, I finally leaned in, because she just needed the ever loving shit kissed out of her. I kept her hot pussy pressed against me and my erection trapped between us, threading my hand into her hair at the base of her neck. I wasn't sure I could be slow, soft, or even take my time with her, and she seemed to know that, meeting my mouth halfway.

I was met with warm and open, wet and welcoming, moaning when she let me claim her, taste her, grind against her. She tasted like coffee and a touch of mint as my tongue swirled with hers, like the only flavor I needed to make the whole fucking world go away. Bella always made shit better. _Always._ She made the awesome stuff that much more fan-fucking-tastic and the bad shit fade away like it had never even been there.

Small, hot hands skimmed over my stomach, up my chest, and then around to my back. Sickeningly sexy legs pulled me closer, and hard nipples teased my skin. Gripping her hair just a little bit firmer with one hand, I tugged, dragging my teeth along her bottom lip before kissing my way down her cheek to her ear. My other hand was damned busy, touching her everywhere else – her breast, pinching her nipple, her hip, pulling her closer, and her ass, kneading and squeezing it.

"Should I just fuck you here? Or continue this in the shower, love?" I whispered in her ear, because at this point, I couldn't care less where I took her. I was just going to fucking take her. Possibly more than once. No, _probably_ more than once. Hell, or maybe just one time – one fucking phenomenal time.

Her response was nonsense, though I thought I heard my name mixed in there with some words that would top off the swear jar.

Grinning against the warm flesh of her neck, I chuckled again. "Guess that makes it my call... Okay, sweetness?" I pushed away from her just a bit, smirking at the little whimper she let out, because she looked just as ravenous for me as I felt for her. "Shower," I stated, raising an eyebrow up at her. "Don't you dare move that sweet ass from right there. Got me?"

"Yes, _sir_," she purred, and I swear to God, my cock twitched, which she totally saw. A crooked smile crept up her face as she licked her lips, ogling me from head to toe. "Oh, Edward... You'd better get that water on..." Her chuckle was dark and sexy, laced with a tone that said she meant that as a fucking command.

Backing two steps away from her, I blindly reached for the handles. I made sure it wasn't too cool or too hot, before I was welcomed back into her arms. Cupping her ass, I scooped her up off of the vanity and stepped into the shower with her and under the spray.

Bella dry and dressed was always a beautiful sight. Bella sleeping sweetly could shatter a man's heart. But Bella wet, with rivulets of water skating down every inch of her skin, with hair that deepened from a chestnut brown to the richest mahogany, with pink lips, wet eyelashes, and heavy breathing – that was a sight that could just buckle a man to his knees. And I was that man.

My mind was in a turmoil, because I wanted to fucking touch her, but in order to touch her, I needed to put her down. But I didn't want to fucking put her down. I wanted to keep her wrapped around me, under the water, gazing at me like I was the best thing that ever existed. I wanted to drink every drop of water from her skin, hear my name when she came around me, and drive myself into her balls deep.

"Christ," I growled, turning to my right and pressing her into the cold tile. She hissed, but helped me out by bracing her foot on the soap dish and the edge of the tub. "Baby, I love you...so fucking much," I panted against her skin, flicking my tongue out to gather up beads of water. I caught a droplet balancing precariously off the tip of her tight nipple, sucking the whole thing in my mouth, just to hear her gasp and her head fall back to the tile with a dull thump.

"I love you, too," she whispered, losing her footing on the edge of the tub, so I wrapped her leg around my waist, bringing her pussy flush to my cock, because her other braced leg opened her up wide for me.

My indecision continued, though. I wanted to drink every last drop from her – everywhere – but I ached for her. However, her plea was more than I needed to decide.

"Edward, please..."

Grunting against her collarbone, my eyes shot to her face. Dragging my lips up her neck to her ear, I whispered, "Look at me, Bella. I fucking love watching your beautiful face when I sink into you..."

I coated myself in her hot, wet heat as she gripped my neck. Foreheads pressed together as our eyes never wavered. My tip at her entrance, I slowly started to enter her, but Bella's eyes rolled back. Despite how fucking stunning she looked with her mouth open slightly, her lips barely brushing against mine, and her cheeks flushed pink, it was those chocolate eyes I needed.

"No, baby...please, look at me," I begged, my teeth practically grinding at how tight and wet she was. I just wanted to see her, to know she felt this as much as I did.

With eyes open, she grasped either side of my face, kissing me stupid. We both moaned shamelessly as I filled her, teeth dragging over lips and breathing coming to a halt as muttered words of love and more and need ghosted into the foggy shower air.

"Fuck, baby," she said, her voice wavering as her whole body rolled in a wave of want and need to get closer. "You feel so good."

_That_ was the face I was looking for. Chocolate darkened to almost black, staring at me to move or do something. Teeth latched on to her bottom lip as she strained to hold on, to keep from crying out, and to stop herself from coming, because her insides were already clenching down on me.

"Easy, sweetness," I groaned, brushing my lips across hers and finally beginning to move. "Let me make you feel good."

It was all I wanted – for her to come. Hard. And with me.

Swirling my tongue along her throat and gathering as much water as I could, I suckled at the soft spot just below her ear, the spot that caused the most amazing sounds to escape her.

"Oh, damn...harder, baby," she groaned in my ear, her hands still holding on to my shoulders, her leg around me digging her heel into my ass.

"Hold on, love...up there," I told her, and her hand immediately reached for the towel bar above her head. With one hand cupping her sweet ass, the other slammed into the tile next to her head.

It was wet kisses, slippery grips, and deep plunges into her. And it wasn't going to last – neither the hot water, nor my ability to hold back my climax. She was too beautiful, too tight, and felt so, so good. Swiveling my hips so that my pelvic bone rubbed against her clit, I coaxed her to come.

"That's right...let go, Bella," I urged in her ear, my stomach starting to tighten and my rhythm failing.

Her hips rolled with mine, sinewy muscle under smooth skin. Nipples peaked higher, tighter, calling to my mouth, and I laved my tongue over both, before latching on to the right one. Using just the hint of teeth, I scraped along her sensitive flesh, and she shattered against the tile.

"Oh, God...Edward..." she panted, and I couldn't fault her when her eyes closed this time, her head falling back again. Everything about her clamped down tight on me – arms, legs, and that beautiful core.

"Fuck yes, baby... Yes, yes, _yes_," I chanted, my control finally falling away, and with a few more thrusts, I buried myself as deep inside of her as I could go, coming so hard that stars exploded behind my eyelids.

It took a minute, with my head on her shoulder, for me to finally lift my gaze to hers. Warm, sweet brown gazed back at me as she gently wiped water off of my face.

"You're kinda hot with these," she murmured, wearing a sated, but wry grin as she traced my bruises with a feather-light touch. "In a dangerous, bad boy sort of way."

I snorted, rolling my eyes at her. "Shut it, woman," I grunted, smirking at her sweet giggle. "So much for getting clean," I sighed dramatically. "The hot water is gone," I laughed, pulling her away from the wall and holding her under the now very cool spray.

The squeal she let loose wasn't my reward; it was the deep laugh that caused her head to fall back. Kissing her neck, I stepped out of the water, slipping her down my body so that her toes finally landed on the rug.

"There's always later..." she sighed, still giggling.

"Or there's always..._home_," I told her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah...home," she purred, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning in to give my two tats each a kiss. "That sounds...so much better..."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"Elizabeth Renee," I sighed, not that she could hear me, because she was outside with the rest of them.

Her version of cleaning the kids' room – and I had zero doubt that she was the ringleader of this shit – was shoving all toys, dirty clothes, and shoes underneath the beds. My baby girl couldn't be bothered with such trivial things as cleaning when there were adventures to be had with Abby, games to be played with Daddy, Poppy, and her uncles, and music to listen to when Kyra was playing her guitar. She was way too busy to pack, and Abby, Caleb, and Sammy were only going to follow her lead. I couldn't fault her, though, because Poppy had insisted on one last bonfire before we left the next day. Kyra and company were heading back to Los Angeles, and the rest of us were going home to Washington.

Benny had called and given us plenty of news. Robert Reynolds never woke up from his coma, but slipped away quietly around dawn. The charges that Sid Williams was facing were keeping him under arrest, and as soon as he was cleared from the hospital where he was recovering from his gunshot wounds, he was going straight to jail. No passing go, no collecting two hundred dollars. All bail had been denied. Benny said that he was doing his best to keep Kyra's name out of it all, so the media was now focused on the FBI's closure of Preston Raulson and the fact that he'd killed his serial killer father. The gruesome details were just what the media feeding frenzy needed.

Digging out all the shit from under the beds, I started to sort through it. Toys went into one giant box to be gone through later to sort out what belonged to which kid. Shoes were separated by owner. Dirty clothes were tossed into the laundry basket, because I wasn't the only one that needed to do a load or two before we left.

At least I could see the floor and felt I was making progress by the time I heard my baby boy crying. My head shot up to see Mickey step into the doorway.

"Want Mommy!" he wailed, all pitiful with big tears and pouting bottom lip.

"Here she is," Mickey soothed, brushing his hair from his forehead in order to plant a kiss there.

"Goodness, handsome, what happened?" I asked from my perch on the rug, opening my arms for him when Mickey set him down.

He padded over to me, still crying, but Mickey answered, "He fell down. Bumped his head on the deck steps and skinned his hands. Well, I think he skinned his hands. He wouldn't let me see, 'cause he only wanted you, and Eddie was down at the shoreline with Bethy and Abby." Her warm, honey colored eyes looked down at him with pity and understanding.

Wrapping my baby up, I pulled him to my lap, mouthing, "Thank you."

Mickey smiled, nodded, and left me with a still sniffling and hiccuping Sammy.

"Hey, buddy," I crooned, rubbing his back as he straddled my stomach, "let me see your owies. Where'd you hit your head?"

Sammy pushed back from where he'd nuzzled into the crook of my neck, bracing himself on my chest with one hand and rubbing a spot where his hair and forehead met with the other. I could see a touch of a little bump forming and a tiny little nick.

"You want 'mooches? Would it help?" I asked him, smiling when he nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he said slowly, tilting his head at me. "'Mooches..." His breath hitched, his little bottom lip pushed out in a sweet, sad pout, and his deep brown eyes were still watery.

He was so damn cute, looking like his father when he was upset about something. I couldn't help but gently take his sweet, chubby cheeks in my hands and wipe away his tears with my thumbs. I placed a long, slow kiss to his little bruise, only to kiss each eye, his nose, each cheek, and his now smiling lips. When I got to his neck, he curled in on me, finally breaking out into a giggle.

"No, Mommy!" he laughed, pushing at me.

"Okay, fine," I sighed dramatically. "Well, then let me see your hands, baby."

Two little pudgy hands popped up in my vision, fingers spread wide, and I was glad to see no skin had been broken, but I could tell he'd used them to brace his fall, because the baby soft skin was an angry deep pink.

"'Mooch 'dese!" he ordered with his daddy's trademark crooked smile, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Leaning in, I kissed each little palm, ending in, "Mwah!"

Sammy grinned, a soft giggle escaping him as he curled back into me, a sweet sigh ghosting across my neck. My boy loved his cuddles. I was pretty sure he got that from both Edward and me, because a good snuggling could make everything better.

"Don't you want to go back to Poppy? To the fire?" I asked him, kissing the top of his head.

"No. Wif you," he said simply, not even bothering to sit up.

Smiling, because he was just so damned sweet, I pulled him back to look at me. "How about this... You stay with me, help me pack some of this stuff, start another load of laundry, and then we'll go out to the fire together. How's that sound?"

"Yeah," he said with a slow nod and a smile. "Work wif you."

"That's right," I chuckled, standing up with him in my arms, only to set him on the closest bed. "You work with me, and then we'll..._party_," I growled, tickling him until he was a giggling, squealing mess.

What should've only taken me a few more minutes stretched out a little bit longer, because Sammy was my little helper. He moved slower, but insisted on being independent with his task of putting toys in the box. We finally made it down to the laundry room, and I swung him up to the top of the dryer just to keep him from getting run over in the process. He didn't seem to mind, though, because he wanted to fold washcloths and towels – which basically were a tumbled mess, but I wasn't saying a word. He looked too damned adorable and all sorts of intense about it. God, he was just like his father, who suddenly leaned sexily in the doorway.

"There you two are," he said, grinning at the sight in front of him.

"Workin', Daddy," Sammy told him, his face oh-so-serious. "Then we can par-tay," he giggled, sounding like his Uncle Emmett with the way he said party.

Edward laughed, walking to his son and dropping a kiss to the top of his head, only to do the same to me. "Well, if you say so, pal." He held out a fist, and Sammy bumped it, going back to the pile of towels I'd dropped into his lap. Turning to me, he said softly, "Mick said he fell..."

"He did, but he's fine. Just scared him a little," I said, brushing Samuel's hair away from his forehead to show the little bruise now forming. Hanging with his sister had certainly earned the boy worse injuries, so a bump was nothing.

"Who's got owies now, huh?" Edward chuckled, pressing his forehead to his son's.

"Me!" Sammy chirped, grinning up at him. "We're same, Daddy!"

I giggled, because I just couldn't stop it if I tried. It echoed up out of the washer as I bent to snatch the last few socks out of it to toss into the open dryer. Closing the door, I reached past them both and turned it on. I locked eyes on my boys and bit back my swoon. Edward was quietly teaching Sammy how to fold properly. Standing up on my toes, I kissed my husband's cheek and then reached for my son.

"What was that for?" Edward snickered.

"Just 'cause," I said with a grin, hitching my boy up on my hip. "You two are massive amounts of cuteness, but work..." I growled, raising an eyebrow at Sammy, who grinned back. "Work is done, dude!"

"We party now, Mommy?" Samuel asked, his eyes wide, but making sure that I was coming with him.

"Oh, yeah," I chuckled, spinning him to my front, just to toss him up on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Patting his bottom, I said, "Let's talk s'mores, buddy..."

"Oh, Lord," Edward groaned, rolling his eyes as he walked us toward the kitchen, "this'll be some really messy shi..._stuff._" His tone was wry and sarcastic, but that didn't stop him from grabbing out the bags of marshmallows, the bars of chocolate, and the box of graham crackers.

I grinned up at almost slip, causing him to roll his eyes again. "Messy is fun, Edward."

"Yeah," Sammy piped in. "Fun, Daddy."

"I know when I'm outnumbered," Edward chuckled, taking Sammy from me with one strong arm and holding the stuff for s'mores in the other as he led us outside.

The noise that hit us was filled with laughter, music, chatter, and just plain at ease goodness. There weren't any more looks of worry or stress. I could see some new faces since I'd been busy inside and a few that were missing.

"Where's—"

"El and Felix were called away," Edward answered, and I couldn't help but smile that he knew what I was about to ask. "They said to give you their love and that they'd see us at the house in a few weeks when they're back in town."

"Okay," I answered, waving over to Wes and Makenna.

"Mommy!" Bethy rushed to me, and I scooped her up before sitting us down next to Mickey. "Daddy let me hold a cwab. We named him Bob."

Giggling, I asked, "Bob?"

"Yup," she said with a grin, looking to her dad.

"What? Bob's a good name," Edward stated, settling Sammy on his lap and handing the s'mores stuff over to Emmett.

I laughed, because I remembered not so long ago when Edward had told me that he'd had a cow by the name of Steve at Aunt Kate's when he was young. Somehow, Bob was perfect for a little crab.

"And are we keeping Bob?" I asked the both of them.

"No," Edward chuckled. "Bob has his own family."

"He had babies!" Bethy gushed in an over exaggerated whisper, like it was the biggest secret ever.

"Ah, gotcha," I sighed, leaning to Edward. "So really, her name was Barb."

Edward's cheeks tinged pink, but he just laughed. "Probably."

"Come on, guys," Emmett called, setting Caleb down on a blanket by the fire. "Let's get our s'mores on!"

Bethy giggled, scrambling down from my lap to join Caleb at the same time as Abby, but Sammy simply left his dad to take her place. Curling to me, he settled himself with his back against my chest so he could watch them, but he made no move to join them.

"Handsome, you don't want a s'more?" I whispered in his ear.

"Daddy make it," he ordered, looking to Edward, but pointing toward his sister.

"Yes, sir," Edward chuckled, but his eyes were sweet evergreen and warm as he looked at us. Some emotion that I couldn't quite put a name on flickered over his beautiful, but bruised face. Placing a gentle hand on his son's head and leaning to my ear, he whispered, "Jesus, I just want to go home."

I nodded and sighed, knowing that feeling. I was ready for just our little family – just the four of us. In fact, considering that Halloween would soon be upon us, I was considering shutting Gravity down for the rest of the year, simply to give everyone a break. Or at least only take simple cases here and there. Nothing major, and no security tasks until after the new year.

I wanted my lazy Sunday mornings with my husband, my evenings with my kids, and I wanted Bethy back in school ASAP, because I knew she missed it, even though Sarah and Esme had kept up with Abby's and Bethy's school work. I wanted to sleep in my own bed and wake up next to warm and strong and amorous. I want to watch TV with all of us piled on our couch. And I was ready for the happy chatter that came out of the kids' bathroom during bath time.

I missed our front porch and the swing, Bethy's tree house and the back yard, and I missed Edward cooking in his own kitchen while I did laundry. We'd talk about nothing and everything. I missed the smell of him after he'd worked in his woodshed for a few hours, the sight of him washing the cars, or the feeling of complete and utter perfection when he'd crawl into bed and loom over me, the house quiet after the kids had gone to sleep.

But all I said was, "Me, too."

We locked eyes, and despite that morning's activities in the shower, I could have kissed him stupid. We were on the same page, tired from this case that seemed to take so much out of us. He was strong and brave, but at his core, he was a quiet family man. He'd rather spend time with us than anything else in the whole world, and he was done with plans, details, and reminders of his past. He was ready for what we called _normal_.

Edward smiled, brushing his lips across mine. "You want a s'more, too, sweetness?"

"Yeah," I answered with a chuckle, nodding. "That'd be great, baby. Thank you."

Glancing around the fire, I could catch pieces of different conversations, but I stayed quiet, dropping kisses to the top of Sammy's head. Wes, Mack, Carlisle, and Alec were discussing the details of Sid Williams' case. Jordan held Kyra lovingly in his arms as he discussed a few things with Teri Foley, Cassie, Christine, and Gator, and I could've sworn I heard something about Kyra doing the voice for an animated film. Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Esme were all talking about a case of Esme's that she'd had long ago, which had them all laughing. Emmett and Edward were showing the girls and Caleb how to perfectly toast a marshmallow in the fire without burning it.

But it was Mickey my eyes landed on. Her eyes were glazed, her focus on the ever changing flickering flames. And I could imagine that for her, going home meant facing her situation head on. Alone. I dropped another kiss to the top of Sammy's head, because as a mother, I'd had to make tough decisions concerning the little guy, suffer through a really scary pregnancy, and I regretted none of it. Mickey wanted her child, and while I was pretty sure she wasn't regretting her decision to have it, I could see the longing in her eyes.

"It'll be okay, you know," I said softly to her, nudging her leg. "You're not alone. We'll all help you. In fact, you'll love my doctor. I've already got you an appointment for when we get back."

Her eyes snapped up from the fire to meet mine, and she nodded, swallowing thickly. "I'm scared, Bells."

"That's okay," I soothed her, kissing Sammy's head again. "It is kinda scary. If you want, you can borrow Edward. He's awesome at the OB-GYN." I chuckled, giving her a wink when she finally cracked a smile as she glanced past me to look at my husband.

"No, but you?" she asked, but her eyes fell to Samuel, who turned in my arms simply to be able to play with my hair quietly.

"Absolutely," I agreed before she barely finished the simple question.

Mickey nodded, but said no more about it after that. She just went back to gazing into the fire.

By morning, the house looked like it had when we arrived. Bags, boxes, cars, and the chopper were all packed. Wes, Makenna, Rose, Emmett, and Caleb had already started back to Seattle. Alec, Sarah, Abby, Carlisle, and Esme were just about to head out, as well. Alice, Jasper, and Mickey were going to fly with us. We were all to meet at mine and Edward's house, because as a crew, we needed to make a decision concerning Gravity.

However, it was time to say goodbye to Kyra and her people, though my daughter was giving her the third degree.

"You're weally pwaying a pwincess?" she squealed, her face looking like it was fucking Christmas.

"I think so," Kyra chuckled as she knelt in front of Bethy. "I tell you what... If I play a princess, you can come to the premiere. They usually throw it at the castle. How's that?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" she chanted just like her Aunt Alice, which caused all of us to laugh, especially Alice. Bethy jumped up at down, beaming like a sunny day. "I wanna see the castle! Daddy was gonna fly me 'dere anyway..."

Edward chuckled, his head falling back, though I had no idea what that was about. Those two had their own little secret plans all the damn time. There was no telling what he'd promised her.

"Well, Daddy can come, too," she laughed, standing up. "All of you can."

As she walked to me, I realized Kyra didn't even look like the same woman I'd met in Carlisle's office just a under a month ago. She'd been scared, haunted, and full of anger. Now, she held her head high, walked with a lighter step, and smiled most of the time. She was far from healed. In fact, she'd already taken Esme's advice and set up a few appointments with the therapist she'd suggested.

I no longer saw her as someone from my husband's past, though she always would be, but I saw her as someone that I'd come to really like. She was wickedly talented, a touch sarcastic, and stronger than she gave herself credit. She'd fit in with my girls just like she'd always been there. And I was actually going to miss her.

"Are you sure I can't take care of the cost of this?" she asked me, her nose wrinkling. "I mean, it's not like I can't afford it. It should be my responsibility."

"Nope," I snickered, shaking my head. "Carlisle wired the money this morning. You can take it up with him. He's technically the one that hired us."

Kyra's eyes glanced past me as Edward joined us, and I noticed that it was just the four of us left on the driveway. Jordan had joined us, too, but stayed respectfully quiet, because it looked like he knew what she was about to say.

"I need thank you two...and apologize again," Kyra said, her gaze flickering between me and Edward. "You didn't have to take me in, or even take this case. And you sure as hell didn't have to put up with the way I acted in the beginning. You have no idea how...embarrassed I am." Edward and I both started to say something, but she stopped us. "I know. I was... I had issues. But had I told someone about this long ago, then none of this would've happened. There is a guilt that comes with surviving, Esme told me. She said I'm not to blame myself for anything that happened, but I can't seem to help it. Had I told someone, would Molly Parsons have lived? Would all of those women after me have lived?"

She shrugged a shoulder, but then looked to Edward. "I don't know what to feel about that, but I know I don't regret meeting you, Edward." She shook her head, smiling up at him. "You made me realize that there are good men out there. Men that don't lie, that respect women..." Her eyes flickered to Jordan, who kissed the side of her head.

"Kyra...what I was back then..." Edward interrupted, his face pained a bit.

"Was completely honest," she finished for him, giggling when he rolled his eyes. "We were young, Edward. You made me feel safe. And I thank you for that, too."

My husband shut up, nodded, and looked down at his feet for a second. His past made him uncomfortable, but he always saw the darker side of things. He didn't see that he'd helped her simply by being...Edward. By simply keeping Ike away from her, by sheltering her from the horrors of war, and by giving her a brief glimpse of being treated right, he'd provided the tools she needed in order to find someone like him.

"We were young," she said again.

He looked back at her, and this time, nodded more firmly.

Kyra turned to me. "I meant what I told Bethy. If I do this animated film, then you guys can all come. Those don't take long, and it'll keep me in Los Angeles for a little while. I'll be able to keep up with my therapy sessions." She smiled like that was the best news ever, and I wondered for a moment if keeping her in town meant keeping her with Jordan, because he looked ever so pleased with that idea.

I chuckled at them both. They were head over heels for each other, and I hoped that it worked out. They made a beautiful couple.

"Oh!" she gushed, grabbing Edward's arm. "We'll be making the announcement that we're back together as soon as we're back in L.A. You won't be tied to me for much longer, Edward. I know you were hating it."

Edward laughed, and we joined him, because the relief that crossed his face was almost comical. "It's not that I hated it," he chuckled. "It's just...I only belong to my family now. I don't know how to act any other way..."

"Yeah, you should see him catching cheating women," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "The complaining never ends."

Edward snorted, shrugging a shoulder, and growled, "Sue me, sweetness." He smirked, kissing my forehead, before muttering, "I'd better go ready the chopper." Turning to Jordan, he shook his hand firmly, finally gazing back down at Kyra. "Kyra, take care of yourself," he told her softly.

After she hugged him, he walked over to where Cassie, Christine, and Gator were waiting by the car. He shook hands with Gator, but received hugs from the girls. Finally, he made his way toward the back of the house.

Kyra then hugged me, whispering, "Thank you again."

"Take care of yourself," I whispered back. "And him," I chuckled softly, jerking my chin toward Jordan. "He's good for you."

She grinned like a high school girl with a crush, her cheeks blushing pink. "Yeah... Yeah, he is."

After hugs all around and promises to keep in touch, I gave the house a final walk-through, making sure nothing was left behind. There were toys that my kids just couldn't live without, so I wanted to be sure.

Edward was making his final checks on the chopper when I arrived, but as always, he hoisted me up into the back, because his five-year-old co-pilot was already in her position of power. Taking a seat between Alice and Mickey after giving Sammy a quick kiss, I sighed that we were finally heading home.

The flight was short, the cabin quiet, except for Bethy, who chatted happily to us all about what she could see down below us. By the time Forks came into view, I couldn't wait to see my house, which was just over the expanse of forest below. As Edward called in his landing and prepared to descend, I could see that most everyone had arrived already – including a car I didn't recognize.

Edward powered down the chopper, unbuckling Bethy as I unbuckled Sammy. Jasper slid open the side door, but it was Mickey's voice that caused us all to stop cold.

"You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me," she growled, hopping down from the chopper, and before any of us could tease her about the swear jar, we saw what had riled her up.

Stepping down my front steps was Aunt Kate, but it was who was behind her that shocked us all. Obie. He looked nervous and angry, like he was looking for a way to escape. But we all froze at the sight of Mickey's face.

She glared at him, shaking her head slowly and folding her arms across her chest. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

**A/N... Oh boy, so the shit will really hit the fan with those two soon. Any guesses on the outcome of this confrontation? And just who called her? We'll find out all that out in the next chapter, and we'll see everyone try to get settled back into their routine.**

**A huge thank you to JenRar for always finding the time to beta, no matter how behind I am. To GooberLou, who wanted to eat Sammy up in this chapter, Superman pajamas and all. And to MedusaInNY, who keeps my blog going. Without her, I'm not sure it would ever update, nor would it look half as good as it does.**

**I'm working on Chapter 25 as I write this, so hopefully, the next posting will be Sunday. I'd love to hear what you thought about it all. Until then... 'Mooches! ;) **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N...Here it is... The last regular chapter of _Smoke & Mirrors._ I know you guys have some questions for me. I promise to answer them at the bottom, so please stick around.**

**I was told there was a small TISSUE WARNING in this chapter, but it's not too bad. At least, I don't think so. :) **

**I'll let you get on with it. For my firefighters that made their bets...get ready to pay up with who called Aunt Kate. LOL ;)**

CHAPTER 25

**EDWARD**

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" Mickey growled, her gaze never wavering from an extremely nervous Obie, who was standing on my front porch.

However, I wasn't sure exactly who was making him more nervous – Mickey...or me, Jasper, and now Emmett, who had just joined us.

Setting Bethy on her feet, I knelt in front of her. "Little sweetness, would you please take your brother inside? You can put a movie on or play in your rooms, but stay inside."

"Okay, Daddy," she whispered, and I could see that she was as intuitive as her mother, because the front yard practically crackled with tension. "Can I get 'mooches from Aunt Kate first?"

I snickered. "If you don't, she'll be upset, I think."

Bella set Sammy on his feet, and Bethy took his hand to lead him up the sidewalk. Aunt Kate met them halfway, beaming at them like they were the best thing she'd seen in a long time.

"Elizabeth Renee, come give me love, beautiful girl," she said, kneeling down. "And bring that handsome brother with you." She wrapped them both in loving arms, giving tons of kisses. "Samuel Masen, you're the spitting image of your daddy. And just look how _big_ you've gotten!"

When Caleb joined them, she loved on him, too. He said, "I've gotten big, too, Aunt Kate! Wanna see?" He curled his arm to make a muscle, and she was loving every second of it.

Mickey shivered next to me, and I placed a hand on her shoulder as Aunt Kate led my kids and Caleb inside the house, telling them something about a surprise for later. Sometimes, it was best not to question her.

"You don't have to do this, Mick," I whispered. "Not now."

Instead of giving me an answer, she spun to face us – all of us. Her eyes roamed from Bella, Rose, and Alice, to me, Emmett, and Jasper. "Which one of you called him? Tell me!" she hissed, her hazel eyes blazing like a forest fire.

The girls shook their heads, as did the guys and I, because despite how badly we all wanted to give Obie a piece of our minds, we hadn't called Alaska. At least, no one had told _me_ they'd made the call.

"He wouldn't have just...shown up," Mickey breathed, looking to me, and I could see that she was just barely holding onto her emotions. Fucking pregnancy hormones. "Someone called him."

"Believe me, I wanted to," I told her, giving the front porch a glare, "but I didn't."

The girls seemed to move as one giant hug, pulling her to them, but it was the sound of my full name that had my attention.

"Edward Anthony, get your behind over here," Aunt Kate ordered.

Despite the tension, I couldn't help but snort and roll my eyes. Some shit would never fucking change.

"Yes, ma'am," I sighed, but smirked as she wrapped me up in a big hug. "You look good, Aunt Kate."

"Thank you, child," she crooned, cupping my face.

It _was_good to see her, because we hadn't been up to Alaska in some time. In fact, not since before Sammy's first birthday. I was pretty sure the fact that he was walking and talking was a big shock for her.

"Not that I mind at all, but what are you doing here?" I asked her, glimpsing up to the porch to see that Obie was still fidgeting nervously on the top step. He was just far enough away that he couldn't hear us, though I think Mickey had stopped us on purpose.

"I got a call," she said simply, shrugging her shoulder and giving me a maddeningly all-knowing look.

"Oh, hell, who? And just what does Obie know?" I asked, trying not to point. "Because Mickey's a real mess over this...breakup. I'm not sure she's ready to see him – not that I don't think he deserves all that she decides to do to him, but..."

"I called her," I suddenly heard, and it was loud enough for all of us to look up at Esme. "It was as good a time as any."

"He knows I just about snatched an ear right off of his head when I found out why they really were fighting in my house," Kate stated firmly, giving Obie a withering look. "But he doesn't know why their argument meant the end. Michelle, come see me," she called, and the girls guided her over.

"Aunt Kate," Mickey sighed, falling into the older woman's arms. "You shouldn't have brought him. He doesn't want...the same things..."

"You'd be surprised just what he wants, Michelle," Kate said sagely, pulling Mickey back to cup her face. "And pregnancy suits you, child. You're glowing! Are you eating okay? Have you seen a doctor?"

Mickey cracked a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. I've had one appointment, and I'm eating okay... Well, I'm eating, though not everything stays down."

I chuckled, because it was the truth. Mickey had gone from morning sickness to a sort of all day sickness. Some days were better than others, but she reminded me of Bella when she was carrying Bethy – strong one minute, but throwing up without notice the next. I was damned sure that the stress of the case combined with the stress of facing the possibility of _this_ moment was enough to make shit worse, but Mick had handled it like she handled everything else – by fighting through it independently, blowing off anyone's concern for her.

"She's going to see my doctor in a few days, Aunt Kate," Bella told her, wrapping an arm around Mickey. "I've already made the appointment for her."

Kate grinned wickedly, kissing my Bella's cheek. "Ah, Bella-child... I should've known you'd be all over this... Now," she sighed, turning to face the front porch. "What do we do with this heartbroken boy of mine?" she asked just loud enough that Obie heard her, which caused him to scoff.

Before Jasper and I could move, Emmett was already stepping forward. "Sit your ass down, Obie...before I make you sit. Your fate will be decided soon enough," he said with an evil grin as he cracked his knuckles and flexed his arms. He looked like all he was waiting on was for Mickey to say the word that she didn't want Obie there, and he'd be on it like white on rice.

"Emmett!" all the girls scoffed, but it was my father coming out my front door that made us all shut up.

"Sit, Obie," he sighed, pointing to one of the chairs. "Any sudden moves, and I may not be able to save your future ability to walk. However, I'm not sorry Esme called Kate. There are reasons you're here, and it's time you knew."

"Mickey," Obie said softly, sitting as he was told, but his eyes betrayed him. They locked with hers, and they screamed loneliness, heartbreak, and longing.

"Wild child," I whispered, and her eyes met mine. "Tell him. Tell him, because if it scares him, at least you tried, right? You can go on with how you're going now... Or..."

"Or...he accepts it," Esme finished for me.

"I'd want to know," Jasper stated softly. "We may not want kids, but if it happened... Yeah, I'd totally want to know." He shrugged a shoulder, giving Alice a glance when she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Bella and I had discussed more than once Alice and Jasper's decision not to have kids. We weren't sure exactly what it stemmed from. We guessed it had to do with Alice's upbringing as an amazingly smart child – brilliant, really. She rarely spoke of her family, and when she did, it wasn't always with a happy tone to her voice. Jasper, on the other hand... He'd told me more than one time that the only reason he would've had children was to give grandkids to his mother, but since she was gone, it just wasn't something that he really longed for. Though, together, they made an amazing "aunt" and "uncle" to all the kids. Their patience was endless, and they loved to play with them.

"Okay," Mickey finally conceded with a nod. "Eddie's right. If he doesn't accept it then nothing changes." She glanced up to the front porch, where it looked like my dad was taking a guard-like stance next to the boy. "Obie...let's walk and talk."

"We're not far," I stated, neither apologizing for my tone, nor the fact that Obie heard me. "The guys and I will unload my tools back into the shed. We'll be right there," I told her.

"Edward..." Bella started, but stopped when Emmett interrupted her.

"We're not listening, but he won't get the chance to act like a fool, either," he snorted, rolling his eyes. "Come on...tools."

"Are you calling me a tool?" Jasper asked him, punching his arm as we walked back toward the chopper and cars. "'Cause if you're calling me a tool, Em..."

"Shut the fuck up," Emmett laughed, and I just rolled my eyes at the both of them, walking to the door of my shed.

Taking the keys out of my pocket, I unlocked the door and lifted it up over my head. The sweet fucking smell that hit me made me inhale deeply. It was sawdust, pine, cedar, and a touch of machine oil. My whole body gave a shudder at just how relaxing that smell was for me. As Jasper and Emmett bickered back and forth, my eyes caught a glimpse of Mickey and Obie walking along the tree line. They seemed calm for the moment, so I allowed myself to take in the project I'd been working on before we'd had to leave. Bethy's desk.

I ran my hand over the smooth top, noticing that it needed one more sanding. The two sets of drawers for either side were just about ready, though I still needed to add the detailing, the drawer pulls, and the guides.

"That's nice. What is it?" Emmett asked, setting down my table saw, like it weighed nothing.

"A desk for Bethy," I said, putting the saw back in its rightful place. "She was upset that the first graders had their own desks, but the kindergarten class had to sit at tables."

"Is there anything you won't build her?" Jasper laughed, bringing in my sanders and a few bags of hardware that I'd picked up in California.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "No, probably not," I sighed, smirking at their laughter. "And when Sammy starts to want shit, I'll most likely build that, too."

"Which reminds me... Bella's old tree house could use some repair," Emmett said, looking sheepish. "I was afraid to mention it, but Caleb's started really hanging out in there. Rose says he's old enough to really handle it. It's probably the weather, but the windows stick and the roof needs some work. It's leaking, so if she wants to save that shit in there..."

Despite the fact that Bella had given Rose and Emmett the house she grew up in and that they'd been living in it for close to five years, the tree house would always be referred to as Bella's. Hell, even Caleb said he loved Aunt Bella's tree house, and it truly belonged to him.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," I agreed with a nod. "I'll come over next weekend. We'll put the game on."

Fuck, it felt so strange being back home, making plans for the normal shit we always did – football games, home improvement projects, the kids, and I was sure grilling would be a part of that shit, as well. It usually was. But it always took me a few days to wind down from a case like this.

The guys made a few more trips back to the car and the chopper, and soon, my tools were back to where they belonged. Reaching into my mini-fridge, I passed them beers. Hanging out in my shed was as good a place as any to wait for the news to reach Obie's ears.

Jasper's gaze locked onto the couple as he took a long draw on his beer. "Looks like he knows," he muttered, shaking his head. "Body language is a fantastic way of eavesdropping."

Emmett chuckled, though his eyes drifted toward the house. "Yo, Eddie, does the baby girl know about her desk?"

I took a drink, nodding. "Yeah. Why?"

"She looks like she's huntin' you down," he snickered, stepping back a little so that Bethy could make her way inside my shop. He ruffled her hair, but she ducked out from under his hand with a giggle.

"What'cha doin', Daddy?" she chirped, and I couldn't help but set my beer down and put her on the closest workbench.

"Well, I was thinkin' about workin' on your desk, little sweetness," I told her, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Wanna help?"

"Yeah," she said with a grin.

"Think Mommy will be mad we're out here?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow up, because if anyone could sense trouble, it would be Bethy.

"No," she giggled. "She told me to come play wif you, 'cause she said that you had to get used to bein' home."

Chuckling, I kissed her forehead, because my girls were so fucking good to me. Maybe I did need decompressing time in my shop, and Bethy was the perfect chattering distraction. She'd definitely keep me from killing the guy currently raising his voice to Mickey.

I glanced up to see Jasper and Emmett starting to step toward them. "Hold it!" I growled, standing up straight. "Let them finish. I'm pretty sure this isn't easy on either of them."

I still didn't fucking understand Obie's opinion on not wanting children. Period. As I gazed down at the little clone of my wife and remembered just exactly how she came to be – yeah, we'd totally conceived her in my chopper as I proposed to Bella – I couldn't imagine not having her. She was the very best of me and her mother, as was Sammy. The two of them, along with Bella, were the absolute best part of my life and something so fucking good that it shocked me that I deserved it all.

"Just..._give me a minute, Mick_!" Obie snapped, walking away from her as he shook his head. He left her standing there as he made his way around my yard.

"Go check on her," I told Jasper and Emmett. "If she's upset, take her inside. I'll keep an eye out for him. Make sure he doesn't _accidentally_ trip and break his neck." I muttered the last sentence, causing them to chuckle.

My ever sharp little girl eyeballed Obie and then looked back to me. "Mr. Obie's sad?"

I took a deep breath and let it out, walking over to the bookshelf that housed catalogs and how-to books. "Not sad, baby. Not really." I grabbed the book I wanted and handed it to her. "Pick out what kind of handles you want, Bethy."

She nodded, blindly opening the book. "Then what's wrong wif him? Everyone seems mad."

I smirked at her, trying my best to figure out how to explain something so grown up to a five-year-old without overwhelming her. I also never wanted her opinion on Obie to change, because she loved learning about the animals on Aunt Kate's farm from him. But how did one tell a child that some adults just didn't want kids? It didn't necessarily mean they didn't _like_ kids, but she could take it to mean it that way.

"We're not mad, baby," I said, turning to pick up the desk's top and laying it across the sawhorses. "You know how you feel when someone messes with Sammy? Hurts his feelings or makes him cry?"

"Angry," she stated.

"Protective," I corrected. "You don't want him hurt, because you love him. That's why everyone is acting funny. Your Aunt Mickey and Obie... Well, they had an argument, and they need to work it out. We're not mad at him, but we don't want Mickey hurt. Does that make sense?"

"But what if Mr. Obie's hurt, too, Daddy?" she asked, tilting her head as she watched me sort through different types of sandpaper. "Dat's not fair, either. When you and Mommy yell, you both get sad."

I sighed, locking gazes with eyes that matched my own – bright green and curious. "You're very wise, little sweetness. You're also probably right." Bracing my hands on either side of her legs, I growled dramatically, "How'd you get to be so smart?"

"Mommy and Aunt Awice," she giggled, grabbing my face and squishing my cheeks.

I laughed, pressing a kiss to each palm. "That's probably true, too," I murmured, standing up straight and pointing to the book in her lap. "Pick," I ordered, taking off my shirt, because Bella hated it when I ruined them. It left me in a wife-beater undershirt, but those weren't as big of a fucking deal as my button downs.

Giggling, she looked down at the book, flipping through pages. Her little legs swung in time with whatever soft song she was humming to herself. Her color of the day was yellow, and somehow, it seemed fitting for her at the moment. She was all things happy and bright, sweet and innocent, but so very smart. Her tiny yellow Chucks were a blur with every kick of her feet.

God, I could sometimes squeeze her to death. And the same went for Sammy. With every little spark of their independence or their own personal opinions, I could just about explode with pride and fear and love. They were by far the best thing I'd ever had a part in. And that was tied with marrying Bella.

Using long, firm strokes, I started sanding the top of the desk. The top needed to be extremely smooth in order for the stain to take. Glancing up to see that Bethy was still right where I'd left her, I continued to sand off the last of the rough edges. I reached for my beer and the rag next to her.

"Did you find anything?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I like these," she said, pointing to a picture of a simple screw on knob with painted flowers on them. They were perfect for her for the age she was now, and keeping them that simple made it easier to change them in the future if she ever wanted something different.

I smiled, kissed her forehead, and said, "Those, it is."

"Hey, Daddy," she said, holding up the book. "Will my desk have this?"

"It can," I mused, scratching my jaw and mentally calculating adding the hutch on top. "You want the shelves and that cork stuff?"

She grinned and nodded, so I apparently, had my answer.

"It'll take longer to finish it," I warned her, because she'd been excited about this thing before we left. She was well aware that once it was done, Alice would finally build Bethy her own computer – something simple, easy to deal with.

"That's okay," she sang, reaching for me. "Can I have it? I can put pictures on it and my books."

"Sure, little sweetness," I sighed dramatically, catching her when she jumped for me with a cheer.

"You're the bestest daddy in the whole world," she sang, kissing my cheek.

I couldn't lie if I tried. That shit never got old. I was well aware that there was only a small window between the time my kids were born to the time they'd start to think I'm an old fucktard. The hopeful side of me wanted them to always think I was their hero, that I fought bad guys and found little hermit crabs on the beach just for them. But the reality was that eventually, my kids would be smarter than me, so for the time being, I wanted every superhero moment I could get my hands on.

"You're just saying that to get out of work," I growled against her neck.

"No, I'm not!" she argued with a giggle. "What's next?"

For the next few minutes, I showed her how to wipe the sawdust off of what I'd just sanded. I set her up on a crate, guided her hands and the rag with the grain so that most of the loose shit would wipe off. Before it was stained, I'd vacuum it to get the rest of it off.

Next, I set her up on the workbench again to help me put together the guides for the drawers. I knew we weren't alone, so when I reached for my next beer, I grabbed two. Obie sure as hell looked like he could fucking use one.

I gestured to the closest chair. "Feel free to hang out. I'm sure the house is...volatile."

He groaned, rolling his eyes, but he stayed quiet as he sank down onto the closest stool.

"Hi, Mr. Obie!" Bethy sang, using two pieces of small wood like drumsticks on her legs. "How's Goliaff and Samson and Maia? Do dey miss me?"

"Yeah," he snickered at her. "Goliath and Samson miss you."

I looked up when he didn't mention Maia, the Husky that my daughter loved so much.

"Mommy says we're suh-posed to go up 'dere for Thanksgiving. Do you think I could ride in the snow?" she asked, tilting her head at him.

"Sure, little one. Samson loves the snow," he sighed, taking a long draw on his beer. "You missed shearing this year, though," he chuckled, glancing up at her.

"I don't like shear-wing," she huffed, her little brow furrowing. "It makes the sheep naked."

Laughs escaped both Obie and me, because that thought was hilarious, but Obie explained it to her.

"We have to shear them, Bethy," he chuckled. "It's like a haircut. If it gets too long, the sheep are uncomfortable in the summer."

"Oh," she said, and then let him be, helping me hold the guides so that I could screw them in.

Obie nursed his beer as Bethy babbled away about nothing in particular. The topics were a wide variety – school, which she was going back to as of Monday, her friend with the stutter, and of course, Kyra playing a cartoon princess. All three very important subjects for her.

As I started to put shit away, tiny fingers stopped me, tracing the ink on my upper arm.

"Tell me again, Daddy," she commanded, but it was in a whisper.

"That's the Cullen crest. You know that," I chuckled. "It's a symbol of Poppy's Irish heritage – um, background."

"I know, but I like Mommy's version better," she giggled, her fingers and eyes still on the dark ink. "Why'd you get it?"

"Oh, that's what you're asking," I chuckled. "I got this for Mommy." I tapped my bicep with one finger. "Let's see... How do I put this? I got this to remind myself that I'm not alone since I met Mommy. That no matter how I mess up, you and Sammy and Mommy always come first."

"Always?" she asked, blinking up at me.

"Always," I stated firmly.

"You don't mess up, Daddy," she sighed, rolling her eyes, like that was dumbest thing she'd ever heard.

"I love you...but oh, yes, I do," I laughed, kissing her sweetly puckered lips. "Just ask Mommy how I've messed up."

"Love you, too," she sang, hopping down from the workbench, "and I'm gonna go ask her right now!"

I snorted, shaking my head, and put the rest of my tools away, pausing just long enough to cover Bethy's desk. By the time I was ready to pull the door down, Obie was throwing away his beer.

"Another?" I asked, and he nodded, so I grabbed us each one.

As I handed his over, he breathed, "I'm going to be a father." He looked up at me with a scared shitless expression plastered over his face. "I can't... I don't know how to..." He gestured inside the woodshed, trying to suggest that he couldn't do what I did with Bethy.

I pointed to the closest chair and took a seat across from him. Taking a long, slow drink of my beer, I tried to figure out the best way to help him, though I truly wasn't sure if my way was better or worse than anyone else's way. I was a different father than my own – not that he was bad, just different.

"Who do you see when you look at Bethy?" I asked, because it was absolutely obvious who my baby girl resembled the most.

"Bella," he said, looking curiously up at me.

"Exactly. I see my wife in every smile, laugh, and tear that little girl has." I sighed, sitting forward and resting my elbows on my knees. "I see her in Sammy, too, but Bella would tell you she sees me in them."

"I won't know what I'm doing. I'll be the worst father..."

I studied his face, frowning at the fear that I could hear in his voice. "Bethy was...unexpected. Did you know?" I asked him, and he shook his head no. "We weren't exactly prepared for her, but I don't regret her. At all. She's tangible proof of mine and Bella's relationship. So is Sammy, but by the time he came along, we wanted him, and it was easier to prepare ourselves for him."

I took another drink, looking up at him again. He was staring off out into the darkening sky.

"Do you love Mickey?" I asked him, not only because I needed to know the answer to protect my friend, but because his answer would give me something with which to work.

"God, yes," he breathed, his head spinning back to face me. "More than anything. I've been worthless these last few months."

I nodded, looking down at my shoes and then back up at him. "Then you'll love that baby more. Trust me. It's a different love, but it's strong. And you'll understand what I mean the first time you see him...or her. You'll know that it's no longer about you. It won't matter that your own past was shitty, because you'll do anything to make sure their's isn't.

"You _will_ fuck up. Trust me on that," I chuckled, shaking my head. "You'll use the wrong soap, the wrong diapers, the wrong...whatever. The bottle will be too hot or not hot enough...or you'll forget their lunch for school. You'll pick the wrong toy, the wrong book, the wrong dress..."

"Dress?" he laughed, his brow wrinkling in curiosity.

"Preschool pictures," I chuckled with a nod. "Bella wanted Bethy in one dress, but I put her in a different one, because she wasn't there that morning to remind me. I was in trouble for days. And again when the pictures came out."

Obie laughed, shaking his head, but he sobered quickly. "Mickey says she's not coming back to Alaska."

My eyebrows shot up. "Ever?"

He shook his head no slowly, and I could see pain and nerves. "She wants to move here permanently. She wants me here, too. That is, if..."

"If you can accept being the father," I finished for him, and he nodded again.

I stood up, throwing my unfinished beer into the trash. "I can't tell you what to do. Only you know what you can and can't handle. However, I know Mickey really well. She has no blood relatives, and despite how much she loves Aunt Kate, she knows that we are the closest thing she's got to a real family. She's staying here because she knows we'll help her. If you stay with her then we'll help you, too."

"I don't know anything but Alaska," he countered, grimacing with that admission as he stood up from his chair.

"And that's a decision only you can make," I told him, shrugging a shoulder before pulling the woodshed door down and locking it. "Look, Obie... I'm going to tell you the same thing my dad told me. The woman has all the power. Period. They make the good shit good and the bad shit not so bad. Mickey won't let you screw up. Bella doesn't let me. Those are two very strong, very smart women, and for some fucking reason, they want us around. And I'm telling you, if my wife wanted to move to Mars, I'd sit right next to her on the ship there. Got me?"

"Yeah."

I turned to face him, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "My suggestion... Go with Mick to her doctor's appointment. I think it'll change your opinion. Your fear right now is in your head. Just you wait until you hear that first heartbeat..."

"You think?"

"Couldn't hurt, right?" I countered, guiding him back toward the house. Just before we got there, I stopped him. "Don't hurt her, Obie. I'm not fucking kidding. If you can't do it, then go back to Alaska, but if you commit, then really fucking commit. Don't let her depend on you, don't make promises, and then turn tail and run. The pregnancy and the first year are hard enough as it is on the mother. Don't add personal bullshit to it."

"Okay," he breathed, paling at most likely the serious look on my face.

"She's like a sister to me and those people inside the house," I said, gesturing toward my own front door. "If you hurt her _and _the child, I won't stop those guys from coming after you. Hell, I might even fly them to you." I raised an eyebrow up at him, and he nodded fervently. "And trust me, the girls are deadlier than Jasper and Emmett."

He smiled, though it was shaky and nervous. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Just...think about it," I told him, starting toward the house again. "Oh, and why didn't you answer Bethy about Maia?"

Obie grimaced again. "Oh, no. I'm out of this one. Let Aunt Kate tell you."

We stepped up onto the porch, and I tugged open the door. What I saw made me groan and shake my head. I was going to kill Aunt Kate, especially when my daughter came running up to me, a bundle of fur in her arms.

"Wook, Daddy! Aunt Kate brought Sammy and me a pwesent! Can we keep 'dem?" she asked.

"_Them_?" I verified, gazing down at the little gray and white Husky puppy that seemed to think Bethy's face was a lollipop. "As in more than one?"

Bella laughed, and I glanced over to the sofa to see her holding another puppy that was almost black. She was bottle feeding the little guy, and I frowned, because they were way too young to be away from their mother.

"I told you he'd freak." She patted the spot beside her. "Come sit, baby. I need to tell you something."

~oOo~

**BELLA**

"I'll start dinner," Esme suggested, scooping Sammy up out of his Poppy's arms. "Boys, would you start a fire outside and set up the table?"

Everyone cleared out the room, leaving me, my husband, and the hungry little guy in my arms. Edward sat down beside me, his face impassive as he looked down at the puppy. I'd asked them to give the two of us time to talk it over, and I had told Bethy I couldn't promise her anything until I talked with her daddy about it. This was a huge decision, but it was also a sad little story.

"Bella..."

"Wait," I giggled, shaking my head. "If you say no, then it's no, but you should hear _why_ Aunt Kate brought them." I sighed, gazing up at my Edward. "Maia died, sweetie. She was protecting her litter from a wolf pack, and they ganged up on her. By the time Obie and Tom got out there with shotguns, it was too late to save her and some of the pups. There were only three left...these two and one that Tom is keeping."

"Yeah, but..._two_?" he asked, and I smiled when I watched him unable to not pet the little guy. Long, gentle fingers traced up the puppy's nose as he suckled from the bottle. "Does Bethy know?" he asked softly.

"Yes." I nodded when he locked eyes with me, his expression sad for her, because our daughter had loved Maia just about as much as Edward had loved her mother, Kia. "Aunt Kate told her the story, but it was easier to take when the puppies were in the room."

"Bella, I don't know," he sighed, sitting back into the sofa. "Two is a lot of work."

"I know, and if the answer is no, Aunt Kate said we could sell them, but they've got to be weaned first," I explained, shrugging a shoulder.

"Oh, now, you can't do that, either," he whined, sounding more like Bethy by the minute, "because if we keep them long enough to wean them, the kids won't want to give them up! That's cruel, Bella. To them and the pups."

I giggled, because he was right. "Aunt Kate also said you owed her one, _Edward Anthony_. That you've been promising to take a pup for years, and you never have. She said two is payback with interest."

Edward grinned, and it was that All-American, panty-dropping, youthful smile. "Yeah, and that started way before you, sweetness," he sighed, his head falling back to the couch as he groaned. He looked back up at me. "By the way that you're feeding this guy, I'm guessing you're okay with it."

I shrugged, setting the now empty bottle aside. "We have the room, Edward, and we've been promising the kids pets for awhile. So we skip the hermit craps and dive straight into dogs. Besides, baby...look at this face," I cooed, holding up the puppy so that his little nose was practically touching Edward's.

"Don't," he ordered, fighting his smile and pointing a finger at me. "That's not fair. I can't make a rational decision based on cuteness..."

Giggling, I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Fine, then, just think about it."

"Aw, fuck," he groaned, shaking his head. "If I say no, then I shatter Bethy's heart. If I say yes, then we're up at two o'clock in the morning for feedings again...and then there's house training, fur everywhere, vet visits..." He stopped himself, letting out a deep breath. "Aunt Kate!" he called, and the woman appeared out of the kitchen, wearing a smug as hell smile. He pointed to her. "This was low, even for you."

"Oh, hush, child," she laughed. "It's time for you to give these kids a pet. You had your first puppy when you were four..."

"Pete," they said together.

I shook my head at the name, but said nothing as I ran my hand flat over the puppy's head.

It seemed Edward thought about it forever, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. He took a deep breath, let it out, and then called, "Bethy, Sammy, come in here."

Both kids ran into the room, the gray puppy right on my daughter's heels. It seemed they'd already bonded. Edward saw it, too, and shook his head slowly, snorting softly at the sight. Bethy walked to her dad, and he bent down to scoop up the other puppy. Sammy walked to me, his little hand lightly touching the fur of the one in my lap. Both kids gazed up at him, waiting for what he'd say.

"So," he sighed, running a hand through gray fur and then glancing at his kids. "I guess we're not getting hermit crabs..." he said sadly, smirking at his daughter's fidgeting. "You'll be too busy with puppies..."

The squeal that Bethy let out was loud and happy, laced with a giggle as she jumped up and down.

Edward's laugh was soft, but he looked over at me. "Are they both males?" he asked, and I nodded. He turned to the kids, mainly Bethy, because she understood more of what was going on. Sammy just stayed quiet. "Well, they need names, don't you think?"

"Yup!" she chirped, nodding vehemently. "But I don't want Smiff and Wesson."

I laughed, burying it in the top of Sammy's head. "What'cha thinking, pretty girl?" I asked, still giggling, but it was Caleb that bounded into the room with the answer.

"Lock and Load, dude!" he yelled, looking just like Emmett, which only drew loud laughter from the kitchen.

"Lock," Bethy reiterated with a smile and a nod, pointing to the gray puppy and then to the black one, "and Load."

Edward cracked the fuck up, and I joined him, because it something I was sure they'd all heard their dads say more than once. He handed her the gray pup, still chuckling.

He looked over at his son, who was just quietly observing the whole thing, and then over to me. "Okay...Lock and Load, it is."

~oOo~

The car was eerily quiet after dropping Sammy off at Mrs. Cope's and Bethy off at school. It was their first day back since we'd left for the safe house, and Bethy wanted both her parents to go. However, they weren't the only ones that required mine and Edward's attention today. Mickey and Obie sat silently in the back seat as Edward drove toward Seattle.

We were on our way to Mickey's doctor's appointment. I was going just in case Obie couldn't handle it; Edward was going to keep the peace between them. Things were still tense, because Obie hadn't made a decision yet, though while Aunt Kate stayed at Carlisle and Esme's home in Forks, he'd gone back with Mickey to her apartment. I was guessing that they were trying to work stuff out.

If I were playing devil's advocate, I'd say that I didn't blame Mickey, because any decision Obie made at this point could be based on the emotions of being without her for a few months. They'd been miserable without each other; that much was obvious.

In Obie's defense... Well, poor Obie was just scared. Everything was changing, and he either had to accept it or get the hell out of the way. He was used to being quiet, in the background, and he shied away from everything up at Aunt Kate's. He'd had a rough childhood, having been tossed aside by both of his parents, but he couldn't shy away from this, nor could he stay in the background. If he chose to be with Mickey, he had no alternative but to be a father, and Mickey was determined to stay in Forks, so he also had to move away from everything he'd ever known.

I let out a slow breath, and a warm hand met my thigh, giving it a squeeze. We were both nervous for them, because this one doctor's visit could change everything. For Mickey, she'd get to see her baby a little bigger than the last time. For Obie, he'd see proof that this situation was indeed real. There was no going back for either of them.

Linking my fingers with Edward's, I squeezed back. I was a lucky, lucky woman. Edward dove into fatherhood without even blinking. And he was an absolute dream daddy to his kids. He gave them time, love, his ear, and his knowledge. There wasn't much they asked for that he wouldn't give them.

Edward pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine, holding out his hand.

"I didn't bring a gun, Edward," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "If I have to kill Mindy, it'll be with my bare hands."

Edward laughed, and Mickey joined him.

"Is that the bitch from school, pretty boy?" she asked, opening her door.

"Yes," I laughed, getting out at the same time. "She's regretting being mean..."

The crew was well aware of Edward's old stutter by now, because they watched Bethy struggle with it. Not one of them teased him about it. They knew him, knew about his mother's death, so they wouldn't dare rag on him for it, especially considering they'd never heard him do it. Only the kids and I had heard that sweet stutter of his.

So when the girls heard the story of Mindy from Forks Middle School and High School, how she'd teased him due to his stutter, his smaller stature, and his shyness, only to change her mind once he'd filled out, outgrown his speech impediment, and become a little more outgoing, they wanted their hands around the stupid woman's throat just as badly as I did.

"Well, shit," Mickey chuckled, grinning up at Edward. "I sure hope she still works here, because I totally need to take my frustration out on somebody. Come on, Bells, let's see if she still has a staring problem."

Edward groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he held the door for us. Mickey and Obie walked up to the desk, and Edward sat in a chair, pulling me down next to him.

"Behave, sweetness," he warned low and sexy in my ear. "I don't need protecting, nor is Mindy worth your time." His palm rubbed my thigh slowly, eventually giving my knee a tickling squeeze.

Laughing, I fought his fingers. "Okay, okay, okay," I chanted through breathless giggles.

His low, sensual chuckle gave me goosebumps as he gave my neck a long, slow, open mouthed kiss. He pulled back a bit, glancing around the waiting room. "This place brings back memories," he whispered, kissing my lips lightly.

"Yeah, of hormones, anger, and just...fat..." I laughed, rolling my eyes when he scoffed.

"You were fucking gorgeous pregnant, baby," he stated, waving me off.

"So you told me...repeatedly," I muttered, smiling when Mickey and Obie were indeed greeted by the one and only Mindy. "Well, look who it is..." I sang, just to tease him, snickering when his gaze shot up to the front desk.

When his eyes landed back on me, they were fierce, dark. "You know, she'll never speak to me," he said softly, wearing a smirk that was as sexy as it was smug. "Never."

"Why's that?" I asked, thinking that she could certainly stare.

"I told you what she did when I first moved to Forks, Bella, but I didn't tell you what I did just before Dad sent me to military school," he chuckled, raising his eyebrow up one time as he glided his tongue along his bottom lip. "I told you that I played baseball and started hanging out with the wrong crowd."

"Right," I said, dragging the word out. "You got caught smoking weed..."

"Yes, but just before that is when Mindy changed her mind about me, started flirting instead of making fun. My stutter was gone, and I'd hit a growth spurt at sixteen."

"Mmm, I bet you were _cute as hell_," I purred, grinning at his scoff and eye roll.

"I was also with Dana at the time," he added, raising an eyebrow up at me.

"Ah, yes, the only long term girlfriend, besides myself, _and_ the girl who was willing to do long distance for you overseas, because she'd already done the long distance thing from Forks to your military school," I sighed dramatically, feigning jealousy.

"Yes, smart ass," he growled, rolling his eyes, and I couldn't help but snicker at him. We knew each other so fucking well.

"And?" I prompted with a laugh, but we both glanced up when Mickey was called back, both of us willing to go with her, but Obie quietly took his place at her side and they disappeared behind the door. "And?" I laughed, glancing back at Edward and nudging his shoulder with my finger.

"And...I sort of set her up," he chuckled, shaking his head. "See, Dana wasn't happy that Mindy was suddenly flirting with me..."

"Can't say that I blame Dana," I huffed haughtily, giggling when he kissed me quickly.

"Hush, sweetness," he snickered. "Mindy may have stopped picking on me, but she hadn't stopped picking on...others." He raised up his eyebrow again. "There was a kid in the Audio/Video department that had a crush on Dana, so we asked him for a favor. We also knew the kids Mindy picked on – some more than others – and one of them just happened to be the A/V kid's friend. That was the same girl that helped me out in biology."

"Oh, hell, you broadcast that shit all over the school, didn't you?" I laughed, covering my mouth, because that was some evil, but very funny shit.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, nodding slowly. "I warned Margaret that it would happen. She was a mousy little thing, but she was smart as shit in science. I liked her, didn't want to see her fucked with anymore, but I also needed Mindy off of my ass, because...well..."

"Your girlfriend didn't like it," I finished for him. "I said I didn't blame her, Edward."

He grinned, stating, "So Margaret baited her one day...getting her to start threatening her, picking on her. It was broadcast all the way from the gym to the principal's office. Mindy was humiliated in front of the whole school, especially when I made sure to walk by."

"Oh stop it!" I gasped, my gaze flickering from my husband to the woman that was back behind the desk. "She did not _'Hey, Edward'_ you did she?" I asked, knowing how girls like that sounded, all sing-songy and pathetic.

"Yup," he laughed, "and it was all over the school. She never spoke to me again, because she was suspended for bullying that very day. After that, no one let her live it down – especially the baseball team."

I laughed, my head falling back to the wall behind me with a soft thump. "Okay," I snickered. "She may live, then. She's had enough Edward-drama to last a lifetime."

Edward barked out a laugh, but kissed me sweetly. "Truly," he purred, pressing his forehead to mine. "In fact, I'm not sure why you put up with it..."

I giggled, biting my bottom lip. "Ask me that again when we're home alone, Edward, because I'm not listing all of your..._assets_ in public."

"Hmm," he mused, narrowing his eyes at me. "Don't tease, baby."

"So not teasing," I chuckled, shoving him back when Mickey and Obie appeared back into the waiting room. "Well, how'd it go?" I asked, my question mainly directed at Obie, because he was pale as a fucking ghost.

"I'm right on target, the doc said," Mickey stated, holding up the sonogram picture, and I couldn't help but coo at it, because she was far enough along that fingers, toes, and a little face could be seen in almost perfect clarity. "She said that all my vitals were strong and that I'm exactly where I should be. She also thinks that I'm closer to three months along."

"That's good news, wild child," Edward praised, draping an arm around her in order to look at the picture. "Maybe next month, you'll be able to find out whether it's a boy or a girl."

"I hope it's a girl," Obie finally spoke, though it was barely above a whisper. He grinned sheepishly up at all of us when we looked over at him. "I could see her heart! Hear it beating!"

Edward chuckled, slapping his shoulder. "Told you, man. Makes it real, right?"

Mickey rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, and glared over at Obie. "Well?" she asked him.

The shy thing that he was, he dropped his gaze to the floor. "I guess I'm moving to Forks," he said softly, meeting her gaze. "If you'll still take me..."

Edward rolled his eyes and took my hand, leaving them behind for just a moment. He kissed the side of my head, chuckling a bit. "Yeah, sweetness, you're right. They _are_ more stubborn than we are."

~oOo~

"_Wait, if you're s-so c-clumsy…Why do you have a fort in a tree?" Edward asked with a chuckle as we climbed up the ladder._

_I laughed. "Don't think I haven't fallen out of this thing. It was here when we moved in. I've only just in the last year proven I can climb those steps."_

The memory of first meeting Edward when I was twelve made me smile as I sat up in my old tree house. We were all over at Rose and Emmett's, trying to repair the thing before winter truly rolled in. Due to the rain, some small leaks here and there, and Caleb not really using it, my old fort had fallen into disrepair, so Emmett had asked the guys to come over and fix it up. Caleb had also asked me to take down all the "girly stuff" that I'd left in there, because he was now big enough to use it, according to his mother.

So that was what I was doing – packing up some of my old stuff for Bethy to have, throwing away some things that had been ruined, and stripping away all remnants that a girl had once used that tree house.

Reaching up, I took the yellow curtains down, knowing they'd most likely be replaced with camo or blue, and I gazed out over my old backyard. My kids, Caleb, and Abby were all running around, two chubby, fluffy puppies right at their heels.

It had been three weeks since we'd finished the case, only to come home to find Aunt Kate there with the dogs. Lock and Load were doing just fine. In fact, they were just about weaned, and house training was getting there, though it seemed to be a slow and frustrating process. Their little ears were starting to stand upright, and they looked like small wolf cubs. It was official; they were a permanent part of the family.

Lock was obviously Bethy's dog, having the same happy, hyper personality as hers. Load was exactly that – a load – all chubby and slow, but so very sweet, and he was wherever my son was. He was the laid back, sleep all day, easygoing one of the two pups. Load never cared if Sammy pulled too hard or used him as a pillow; he was just content to _be._ However, when the kids were at school, Lock and Load were at Edward's heels just about all damn day. At first, he'd never mentioned it, but as the days turned into weeks, he actually called for them if he was going outside.

Screams of girly disgust echoed up from the back porch, and I laughed softly to myself as Caleb thought it would be hilarious to throw pumpkin goo at Abby and Bethy. Rose, Sarah, and Alice were helping them carve Jack O'Lanterns and finish up decorating for Halloween. Trick-or-Treating was tomorrow night. Costumes needed one last check, so Makenna was working on those. Caleb insisted on being Batman, Abby was going as Tinkerbell, Bethy was a princess, and Sammy was "'Piderman."

"Caleb Edward McCarty!" Rose hollered. "Cut it out! That's just nasty." She then turned to Mickey, who was chuckling and rubbing her just now starting to show bump. "See? That's what you have to look forward to..."

Giggling, I got back to work. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had gone to the hardware store for new roof tiles, and they would be back any minute, leaving Alec to start grilling and to keep an eye on the game. I was supposed have finished before they got started, because it would be loud inside that tree house once they started pounding on it. Carlisle and Esme were also due at any moment, having taken Obie and Aunt Kate back to the airport.

Obie... I sighed, shaking my head. He'd become obsessed with Mickey's pregnancy, determined to make shit right. He and Aunt Kate had stayed as long as they could, but they'd needed to get back to the farm. Aunt Kate was going before the weather became too bad to fly in, and Obie was going home to pack; he was officially moving in with Mickey. Edward had offered to fly up there when he was ready, load up the chopper, and move him back, because he didn't have a lot of stuff to begin with.

Mickey was also due for another doctor's appointment. We were all hoping that this time, even though it would only be her four month checkup, she'd find out what she was having. The bets had already been placed. My girls and I were hoping for another girl, just simply because it was a gender thing, and Edward was with us. He couldn't wait to tease Mickey about having to go pink and lacy and girly. The rest of the guys, however, were looking for a boy. I think they were just trying to even shit up. With Abby, Bethy, and now Benny's little girl, Hannah, that made for three girls among us. They wanted to make shit fair by giving Caleb and Sammy another guy to hang with.

Dropping another bag of garbage down to the lawn below, I went back to packing up some of my old books. They'd been raided by all of us throughout the years, but most still remained on their shelves, all dusty and lonely. I packed up old CDs and threw away my old posters, except for the one of Alcatraz, which I carefully pulled down and rolled up, never mind that it was a little faded.

~o~

_I turned on the __stereo, and__ we sat down. Edward looked around at all my posters, quietly absorbing my private world._

"_I want to travel," I whispered, feeling a little exposed now that he was up there. "Those are places I'd like to see."_

"_New York…London…Paris…Italy…" he muttered, and I noticed when he was calm, comfortable, the stutter evaporated. "I've been there," he said, pointing to the poster behind me. "San Francisco."_

"_I want to see Alcatraz," I gushed, smiling at his laugh._

"_It's cool. Kinda c-creepy."_

~o~

Dear God, Edward had been so fucking cute back then, though if I thought about it, he wasn't much different now – sweet, funny, quiet, polite. He'd grown up to be a hardened soldier, but deep down, he would always be the beautiful, stuttering boy in that tree house to me. The boy that had told me he wanted to fly helicopters in the Air Force, and the very same boy that had listened as I'd chattered on and on about being an FBI agent so I could catch bad guys.

I pulled the last book down, and with it came a fluttering piece of paper. Thinking it was an old note from Rose from when we were in school, I opened it up, only to gasp.

~o~

"_Kids, where are you?"_

"_Up here, __Dad__," I called out, giving Edward an eye roll. "He knows where I disappear to," I muttered. "It's not a state secret…"_

"_Right," he chuckled, setting his magazine down. "__Got a__ pen?"_

_I nodded and handed him one._

"_My email and cell number…I'll send you pics of Alcatraz," he told me, handing me a slip of __paper before__ scooting towards the door. He stopped, turning __toward__ me. "Thanks for not laughing…most p-people d-do."_

"_Thanks for helping me up."_

"_I knocked you d-down to b-begin with!" he laughed, opening the hatch leading to the ladder. "It's only fair, B-Bella."_

~o~

"Sweetness?" Edward called, climbing up into the now almost empty fort. "We're back. You almost done, love?" he asked, sitting down in front of me, and the dèja vu was almost overwhelming. "What's wrong?"

I just shook my head, handing over the scrap of paper that had stayed pristine between two of my books. His script was just about the same, though now it was a little more fluid, not so boyish, like when he was thirteen. On it was his name, phone number, and email address.

"No shit?" he chuckled, gazing down at the paper and then back up at me. "Wh-Where th-the h-hell w-was th-this?" he asked with a happy grin, but the fact that his stutter returned with that little slip of paper just about made me kiss him stupid right there. I wasn't so sure I would be able to stop myself if he did it again.

"Between _The Secret Garden_ and _The Wind in the Willows_. I think I was hiding it from Charlie," I giggled, shrugging a shoulder. "I don't know why. He knew we kept in touch for a little bit. For God's sake, the whole house knew when I got an email from you..."

Edward laughed, his cheeks tinging a little pink. "Damn, I never would've guessed that you still had this," he sighed, gazing up at me, his eyes evergreen, happy, and so very loving.

"I didn't think I did," I chuckled, giving the empty bookshelf one last look before closing up the last box. "Don't you dare fucking lose it, Mr. Cullen. That's getting framed or something."

Edward leaned to the side a bit, pulling out his wallet, and he tucked the little slip of paper carefully inside, only to put it right back. "Okay?" he asked, highly amused at the whole thing.

"Yeah," I snickered, rolling my eyes. We were so fucking stupid about our simple one-time meeting, but I wasn't sure it could be helped. And I also wasn't sure it didn't come later on, after we'd discovered just how much our mothers wanted us to know each other from the time they'd been pregnant with us.

I tugged down the last curtain, throwing the old faded fabric into the bag I had for garbage. Edward dropped it down below for me and then pointed to the two small boxes.

"Books," I said softly. "Some Bethy will be able to read soon."

Edward gave another solemn, but studying gaze around the fort, reaching out to drag a thumb across one of the window sills, because it needed to be replaced. The wood was warped, and the paint was cracking.

He huffed a small, soft laugh through his nose, shaking his head slowly as he looked around again. "I-It d-doesn't s-seem r-right...a-all e-empty a-and sh-shit..."

That was all I could take. Sitting up on my knees, I reached for either side of his face. Edward didn't even hesitate, but reached for me, too, threading one hand into my hair and the other grasping at my waist to pull me to his lap. It felt desperate, but comfortable, that kiss. It was deep, filling the little empty room with soft moans, heavy breaths, and wet sounds of lips and tongues.

Edward kissed me so thoroughly, so deeply, that it brought tears to my eyes. Gripping the back of my sweater in a strong fist, he pulled me closer, while the his thumb caressed the soft spot of skin just behind my ear as his fingers massaged my scalp. We swept top lips across bottom lips, tasting, teasing, smiling into it all.

Grasping my head on either side, he pulled back just a bit, only to kiss my forehead, my nose, and then my lips again. I leaned in, nuzzling his nose with my own, up one side and down the other.

"Mm, I so wanted to do that the first time I met you," I giggled, kissing him again when he chuckled softly.

"We were twelve and thirteen, Bella," he snorted, but bit his bottom lip as he gazed lovingly up at me. "I can't imagine it would have been all that good."

"Don't care," I sighed, cupping his face and rubbing his stubble with my fingertips. "You were so fucking cute, Edward. You have no idea... Any kiss would have been worth it."

Grinning, he tilted his head a little. "Yeah," he said softly and slowly, looking just like Sammy as his crookedly shy grin quirked up his face. He sighed contentedly, whispering, "Love you, sweetness."

"Love you, too, Edward," I snickered, unable to stop myself from pressing my lips to his again.

"Everyone's here, baby," he said softly, tucking my hair behind my ear. "They want to eat, and then at halftime, we'll fix the roof on this thing."

"Okay," I said with a nod, both of us looking down the hatch when we were summoned.

"Mommy, Daddy...come see my punkin," Bethy gushed, ignoring a bouncing Lock at her feet.

"Just a second, little sweetness," Edward told her. "I've got to help Mommy with these boxes."

"Up, Mommy!" Sammy commanded, holding up his arms and grinning.

"We're coming down, handsome," I chuckled.

"'Kay, hurrwy," he ordered.

Suddenly, our little trip down memory lane was gone. Poof. But that was okay, because that interruption was the result of all our history. And they were beautiful and perfect and smart.

Edward and I looked back to each other and smiled, but he lifted me off of his lap. Climbing down, he reached for the boxes and set them on the grass, only to take me by the waist when I was about halfway down the ladder. He stayed wrapped around me from behind, but didn't say a word.

After one last glance at my old tree house, I sighed and kissed Edward's jaw. "I think when you guys get started, I'm gonna run to the store."

"What for?" he asked, grabbing up the boxes at the same time I scooped up our son and took Bethy's hand.

I giggled and shook my head, kissing Sammy's temple and swinging Bethy's arm between us. Glancing up at Edward, who looked like he already knew why I'd all of a sudden need the store, I laughed, shrugged a shoulder, and said, "I suddenly have a craving for Aunt Jane's apple pie."

**A/N... There will be an epi, though it won't post until next Sunday. I'm just going to give you fair warning. **

**First some thank yous, and then I'll answer a few questions...**

**Oh, Jen...Thank you for all your help, suggestions, and pushing. I'm not sure I'd still be writing fics without you. No one just...GETS me like you do. MUWAH! I really can't wait for this next thing... ;)**

**My GooberLou... You are my researcher, my sounding board, and my backup. You keep my characters in order better than I do! Lol You're also my biggest cheerleader, and I can't thank you enough. 'Mooches! **

**MedusaInNY... Oh, my sweet girl. My heart goes out to you this week. Please, please know that I love you, that I'm thinking about you and that I send my hugs and kisses over and over. Thank you for all that you do. From making pdfs to posting on my blog to just being there to make me laugh...thank you. **HUGS****

**To my Mercward readers...and in Alice true form... Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know I don't reply to reviews, simply because I'd rather give you more story more often, but please know that I read every angry word, every laugh, and every praise. It means more to me than you can possibly imagine. And I can't thank you enough.**

**The biggest question that's been asked of me... Am I doing a 4th in the Gravity Series? Ummm...not right now. I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes, either. Do I have an idea? Yeah, probably, and that's thanks to a few very inspirational people...you know who you are. However, I'm not tackling it right now.**

**Next question... Am I removing my stuff from ffn and quitting the fandom? Oh, hell no! Not a chance. I don't know how this rumor started, but let me put an end to it. I'm not quitting. And if I ever do, please know that you will have plenty of notice. And if you hear that again, let me know. **

**Another big question... What am I doing next? LOL... Damn, well... I THOUGHT I was going to take a break, and I still am, but something sort of fell into my lap...two somethings, actually. So for those worried that I didn't have any upcoming projects, you can totally relax... **

**The first thing I'm working on is a collaboration between JenRar and myself, and let me tell you...we are TOTALLY in love with it. I think you guys will love it, too. It's a little different. That will come out first, so put me and her on your alerts. You won't want to miss it. I promise. **

**The second thing is...well, a secret, and it will stay that way. I haven't written a word of it, but the outline is already finished. There was a challenge dropped at my feet, and I totally accepted it. LOL I can't believe I accepted it, but I'm going to give it my all. **

**NONE of these things will start posting until they are completed. I need to take my break, so I'm going to take my time getting things just right. **

**Last big question... Anymore Angelward? Not right now. Sorry, guys. I know you love him. I love that you love him, but I just don't have anything original for him right now.**

**I think that's it. Again...thank you for all your love and support for this story. Like I said, the epi will post next Sunday. Much love, huge hugs... and as always... 'MOOCHES! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N...READ FIRST, PLEASE... This is the final chapter of _Smoke & Mirrors_. The last chapter left the crew in such a good place that I had a hard time coming up with an epi for this story. So...this isn't really an epi, despite its title. It's more along the lines of a small future take. I know that most of you want something way into the future, something with a teen Bethy giving her daddy gray hair, but I can't seem to skip that far into the future. Maybe some day, but not right now.**

**It is with this last chapter that I give you a ginormous 'Mooch! And a LEMON WARNING... Aw, now...this is ME...and Mercward. Did you really think that I wouldn't send them off properly? LMAO Thank you again to every last one of you that reviewed, read, rec'd, and stalked silently. It means more than I can express. **

**By all means...**

CHAPTER 26 – Epilogue

Two months later... New Year's Eve

**EDWARD**

"I don't want to talk about it!" Emmett snapped, looking mortified and pissed off as we stepped into the elevator at the hotel.

Jasper and I cracked the fuck up, because he hadn't wanted to take the last case, or at least, he hadn't wanted to play man-slut this time. Unfortunately for him, he'd gotten creamed in Rock, Paper, Scissors, so he'd had no choice.

Some rich neurosurgeon was about to get married, and he'd suspected his fiance was cheating with the pool boy...and the lawn boy and the neighbor. He'd wanted to make absolutely certain before calling off the wedding. It was way too easy of a case and had only taken us a few days to get it done. We told the doctor what we were going to do, so he was prepared when something went wrong with his electricity one morning. He'd told his fiance that he'd called the electrician, for her to wait for him that day.

The electrician had been Emmett. Poor fucking thing. Rose and Bella had sent him in looking like something off of a blue collar sexy calendar or some shit – jeans, a tight t-shirt with a uniform shirt over it, sleeves rolled up tightly over his large biceps, and a cocky smile. The fiance had eaten that shit up. She'd been on him as soon as he rang the damn doorbell. She'd flirted, touched, giggled, and touched some more. And because the electrical box was in the garage, it had been so fucking easy to snag the photos. We'd been done in one day.

That was the type of cases that Bella'd had us take since Kyra – simple, easy, no-brainer cases. I'd repeatedly thanked her. They kept the crew working, but not stressed the fuck out. We'd been able to make plans, move Obie into Mickey's apartment, travel to Aunt Kate's for Thanksgiving, and basically just fucking relax.

The elevator dinged for our floor, and we stepped out, still laughing like asses at Emmett's cranky face.

"Shut the fuck up!" he snorted, rolling his eyes. "I feel...dirty. And I need a fucking shower."

That only sent me and Jasper into hysterics all over again as we walked down the corridor. We'd made sure that all our rooms were pretty close, but it was time to get ready.

"Okay, text me when you guys are dressed. I think Jordan is sending a car for us downstairs," I told them, taking my key out of my wallet and slipping it into the door.

Looking around the room, I had to smile at the signs that my family had already checked in and made themselves at home. The suite's living room had toys, Chucks, and games scattered here and there, the TV had been left on to the Cartoon Network. The master bedroom was a different story. My wife's sexy ass underwear lay discarded on the bed, jeans and sneakers tossed to the side, and a note on my pillow.

_Hey, handsome._

_Your tux is hanging in the closet along with your shoes – and before you text me to ask... Yes, you have to shave. Your razor is in the bathroom._

_Brace yourself, baby. Your daughter is in princess overload, so she's a handful. However, you have to see your son._

_Anyway, see you at the castle. Kyra's reserved a rather large space for all of us._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

Chuckling about the Bethy part, I shook my head and stepped into the bathroom. It didn't take me long to shower and shave. Pulling on the tux I hadn't worn since my dad's wedding, I dressed quickly. It wasn't that I was in a hurry to attend this formal premiere shindig, but I was dying to see my wife. I'd seen the dress she'd bought, but hanging in the closet at home was one thing; hugging every curve she had was something else.

Just as I ran my fingers through my hair, not even bothering to worry about the way it stuck up every-fucking-where, my phone went off, telling me the guys were ready. After one last shrug in the mirror, I gave up. At least the shit was trimmed. I'd taken Sammy with me to the barber a few days ago.

The limo ride was short. Kyra had made sure to set us up close to Disney, which was just funny all on its own, because we'd gone from something so damn serious when it came to her fucking case, to something lighthearted. Not only had she accepted the voiceover roll, but she'd been the main voice on the soundtrack, so the premiere was double the big deal for her.

Kyra had used every opportunity to her advantage. She'd taken the animated film role in order to not only stay in Los Angeles, but to keep close to Jordan and her new therapist. They'd both stayed true to their word. It seemed the very minute they'd arrived back to his place, they'd announced that they were an item. Alice had helped them leak it everywhere, and then she'd finally turned it all back over to Cassie. It had worked like a fucking charm, because suddenly, the mystery of who I'd been was just gone. It didn't even fucking matter. I was yesterday's news – something for which I was extremely grateful.

The limo pulled up to the front gates, and we stepped out into a barrage of screams, flashbulbs, and screaming fans. There was a red carpet underneath our feet, leading into the park.

The guys and I had missed the actual movie premiere, but we'd made sure to make it to the after-party. There was supposed to be dinner, a performance from Kyra and a few of the other talents, and then the countdown to midnight.

"Guys!" we heard next to us.

"Cassie!" we all boomed, and immediately, she was in front of us.

After hugging all of us, she grabbed my hand. "I'm here to make sure you get where you're supposed to be. Just about all of you are here. I just got back from taking Wes and Makenna inside." She gave us all a wry smirk. "And look at you three all dressed up..."

Emmett muttered, "Monkey suit," causing her to laugh.

"Well, yeah. I guess you're not calloused to the red carpet life, right?"

I snorted, raising an eyebrow at her. "That's a rhetorical question, I'm assuming, Cass."

She grinned, shrugging a shoulder. "Point taken, Edward. Come on. You just have to see this..."

"See what?" I chuckled, because her excitement was practically palpable.

"Sammy," she laughed, looking back at me. "He's been charming the socks off of everyone..."

Smirking, I glanced up to the most noisy section of the makeshift dining area that had been positioned right in front of the castle. Large round tables were filled with people – some famous, others I was clueless about, but all dressed formally. However, it was the two big tables closest to the stage that my eyes fell to.

Now I knew what Bella's note had meant. Sammy was in a little tuxedo, and he truly looked just like me. He was almost two, so he'd sprouted up an inch or two, but it was the slow, sweet, crooked smile that he gave his mother as he sat on his Poppy's lap that made me chuckle.

"Daddy!" I heard from my left, and I turned to see Bethy rushing to me.

Scooping her up, I asked, "Hey, little sweetness, how was the movie?"

"You m-missed it," she barely got out in a gush. "The bird was funny, and Miss Kyra sounded pretty. I could tell it was her!"

Grinning, I kissed her cheek, only to take a look at my soon-to-be six-year-old. She was her mother made over, dressed up in a pretty dress. It seemed the bright blue she was wearing made her look just a bit more grown up, and my heart shattered a little around the edges. Her long, brown hair was pulled half up with a clip holding it, the little freckles across her nose were starting to fade just a little, but her sweet, green eyes still looked at me like she'd missed me for weeks, instead of just a day.

Raising an eyebrow at her, I said, "Let me see the progress, little sergeant." I tugged on her chin so she'd know what I was talking about.

"Wooser!" she giggled, pulling her bottom lip so that I could see that her two teeth on the bottom were now getting closer and closer to coming out. And again, my heart just clenched at how fast she'd grown. "Mommy says when 'dey come out, the Toof Fairy comes and takes 'dem. I'm suh-posed to put 'dem under my piwwow," she rattled off proudly at the same time she was trying to wiggle those teeth with her tongue.

"Shouldn't I go see Mommy?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said with a firm nod. "She missed you...but she said she always misses you when you're not 'dere."

"Well, then, let's not keep her waiting, yeah?" I asked.

"Wait," she whispered, cupping my face and pointing toward the castle behind the stage. "You could've flown, Daddy. See? 'Dere's enough room to land the chopper."

I laughed, because I just couldn't help it. She was smart as shit and never forgot anything, though ever since we found out we were coming here for this thing, she'd been babbling about me flying her here. And I had. I just hadn't landed it smack dab in the middle of the fucking amusement park; it was currently at Anaheim's municipal airport.

"Fair enough, my princess," I chuckled. "Now take me to Mommy."

I set Bethy down onto her feet, and she took my hand, weaving me between tables and people and the waitstaff. We closed in on the large table that held my crew and family. They were laughing, chatting, and drinking, with several different conversations going on all at once. But it was the brunette with her back to me that I couldn't resist.

Bethy let go of my hand, running off to sit next to Abby. Reaching out, I traced a single finger along the exposed skin of my wife's back at the same time that I bent down to kiss her neck.

"You look fucking stunning, sweetness," I whispered in her ear, and I was rewarded with a gasp, a blush, and the sweetest smile as I took the empty seat next to her.

Bella turned to face me, immediately straightening my bow tie. She was flawless in formal black, but I just couldn't help imagining getting her out of it.

"Wow, look at you," she whispered back. "I missed you. There was no shoulder for me to lay my head on during the movie. You owe me."

I chuckled, kissing her quickly and playing with a long curl that framed her beautiful face. "Yeah, but I still get to kiss you at midnight."

"You'd better make it good," she teased, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Baby, I _always_ make it good," I purred, leaning in to kiss her neck one more time, because that shit was hard to resist when her hair was up. Creamy skin and a pounding pulse under my lips was fucking hard to pull away from, but I did.

"Keep that up, Edward, and we won't make it til midnight," she giggled, biting her bottom lip, but our little bubble was burst when my son scrambled down off of my father's lap.

"Daddy!" he squealed, grinning as he dodged a few legs to get to me. I pulled him to my lap, and he grasped either side of my face. "Didjoo catch the bad guy?"

"We did," I chuckled, not bothering to tell him that this time, it was a woman, nor did it need explaining that it really was just a cheater case. They were all bad guys in his book. "Lookin' good, pal."

"We're da same, Daddy," he giggled, pointing to my bow tie.

"You're identical," Esme laughed, shaking her head before snapping a quick picture of us. "It's uncanny."

"My boys are handsome," Bella muttered, kissing both of us. "Sammy, come sit. You need to eat before the music starts. Otherwise, you'll probably run off with Caleb."

"I wanna sit wif Daddy," he countered, because he was absolutely almost two, slowly gaining a mind of his own, though he rarely countered anything his mother said. Bethy had been the same way at that age.

"Well, you can sit with Daddy, but you need to eat, mister," she ordered, pointing to the empty chair on the other side of me. "Popcorn isn't enough for you."

I settled him into the chair, tucking a napkin into his collar. "Eat," I whispered in a dramatic growl. "You know that Mommy's boss."

He giggled, looking up at me. "Yeah," he said slowly, grinning a crooked smile that I could deny no more than I could deny his hair.

He'd eaten most of his food by the time that the lights went down around us. Spotlights lit up the stage, and music blared. Kyra suddenly appeared front and center, and I had to smile, because she was hardly recognizable. She'd gone back to her original hair color, reminding me of the girl so long ago on the USO tour. But it was her face, her eyes, and her smile that were unlike anything that I'd seen – not back then, and definitely not when we were working her case.

Kyra was finally free. She was happy.

~oOo~

**BELLA**

What was it about a man in a tux that caused all thought processes to come to a complete stop? As I stood with the girls near the edge of what was the dining area, but was now the dance floor, I glanced over to the bar. Every man I knew was dressed to the nines, and they all looked so very handsome.

Midnight was slowly approaching, and the only members of my crew that were missing were Mickey and Obie. They'd offered to take the kids back to the hotel, because they not only wanted the practice, but Mickey's feet were all sorts of swollen. She was six months along and already looking like she'd swallowed a rather small beach ball – or a large melon; it just depended on your point of view. She was due in three months, and all bets had been called in. It was a girl. And no question of it, either.

Kaitlyn Joy. The name was set and was in honor of Aunt Kate and Mickey's mother, Joy. There wasn't one of us that couldn't wait to meet her, especially Obie. The teasing about pink and lace and all things girly hadn't stopped since her fifth month checkup, which was when the image had been clear as day on the ultrasound.

"Tuxes are just...yeah," a voice said beside me, echoing my thoughts from just mere minutes before.

Grinning, I faced Kyra. "No kidding," I chuckled. "You're around them all the time."

"Not as often as you'd think," she countered with a shrug of her bare shoulder. "Jordan prefers sweats at home."

Home. I smiled at the word. She used it casually, but I knew it meant a lot to her. Despite the fact that she was a beautifully talented singer and actress, standing there in a long, formal gown in a sparkling gold, she was, at heart, a woman that had been through hell and back, but she was healing. Rapidly. And the good looking guy standing next to my husband had a lot to do with that, I was sure of it.

"He's teaching me boxing," she laughed, nudging me with her elbow. "The doc said it'll help with my anger and frustration when I can't figure out why."

"Nice," Rose chuckled from beside us. "Kicked his ass yet?"

"Once," she answered, wincing. "He had a black eye for a week!"

The whole lot of us exploded into hysterics, because poor Kyra really wouldn't hurt a fly. And she'd sever a limb before she'd let anything happen to Jordan.

"Miss Bailey," an older gentleman said softly, appearing in front of us. "You need to meet a friend of mine. He's working on a cable show and is wondering if you're interested in making an appearance."

"Aw, Ruben," she groaned, rolling her eyes like a teenager. "I just want this thing over, midnight to get here, and then I want out of these torture chambers that they call shoes," she whined.

He chuckled, squeezing her shoulder. "I'm aware, Kyra," he sighed, starting to gently guide her away. "Not much longer now."

Ruben had been hired to take Sid Williams' place at Solstice Music. He had been personally placed by Carlisle himself. He was a gentle soul, kind, and extremely patient. And he was a fierce competitor. He'd taken over the job with an iron fist, getting rid of anyone that was either aware of Sid's actions or knew of Ike's evil activities. He'd cleaned house. And he'd done it with Kyra by his side. She'd liked him instantly, because she'd said he reminded her of her father – to Ruben, music came first, not money. However, the contract with this whole animated film was raking in the bucks.

"She's right, though," Makenna sighed. "Tuxes are just..."

"Hot," Alice, Rose, and I finished for her all at the same time.

I shook my head as I glanced over at the bar again. Starting at one end and sweeping down to the other, it was just mesmerizing. Emmett, Jasper, and Wes looked uncomfortable, but they were dealing with it. Kurt was working his sweet face on the girl behind the bar, who looked like she was eating it up with a shy blush and smile. Truly, he was picking up charm techniques from Edward and Alec when we weren't looking. Speaking of those two... They looked just as comfortable in their tuxes while they stood with Carlisle as they did in jeans at home. All three were wearing smiles, chatting together, and holding drinks in their hand, and they all held themselves tall and proud. Hell, they looked like they'd stepped straight out of a James Bond movie.

Edward lifted his drink to his lips, his eyes locking on mine from across the dance floor. Setting his drink on the bar and murmuring something to Alec and his dad, he walked away from them. I had to smirk as women took his entire being in as he passed them by without a second glance. We were surrounded by actresses and models, some of the most beautiful I'd ever seen in one place, but Edward ignored them all as he made his way to me.

He reached for my hand, and I gladly gave it. "Dance with me, sweetness," he whispered, pulling me close. "It's almost midnight..."

"'Kay," I said, smiling up at him and sounding a little like our kids. I couldn't help it, because he was killing me just looking at him. Straightening his bow tie again, I suddenly had visions of tugging it off, which caused a giggle to escape me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What?" he asked, raising a dangerously sexy eyebrow up at me, which only caused a few more women to stare his way...and me to giggle again.

"I think you're causing a stir, Edward," I chuckled, motioning behind him with my eyes. "You know...I think that's a Miss America or some shit."

"So?" he laughed, looking at me like I had three heads. "What do I care if some girl ten years younger than me is staring, Bella? Want to know who's been drooling over you?"

"No," I grumped, frowning up at him and pulling myself closer. "Absolutely not."

"Well, then, hush," he snickered, kissing my lips softly. "I'm with the most beautiful woman here, and I have every intention of seducing her out of this dress before the night is over. So let me work on that, okay?"

I laughed, because not only was his work unnecessary, but he apparently was on the same page as I was. "Yes, sir," I purred, nuzzling his nose with my own.

Edward didn't have to hardly try, but he did. Long fingers grazed down my bare back as we danced slowly. Squeezes to my waist slowly slid down to just above my ass, and soft, secret kisses ghosted across my cheeks, my neck, and the spot just below my ear, where he'd whisper the most delicious of ideas as his tongue lightly flicked out for a taste. What I noticed was that he was avoiding my lips on purpose. I knew him better than anyone... He was saving it.

"Two minutes, baby," he murmured against my earlobe. "Maybe I'll take you in the limo. We may not make it back to the hotel."

Smirking against his smooth, clean-smelling jaw, I realized that two could play at this game. "Who says it has to end in the limo, Edward? We'll have the hotel room all to ourselves..."

A low, almost inaudible moan rumbled from him through me, causing my nipples to peak high and ache in want of him. "Fuck, sweetness," he breathed, pressing his forehead to mine, but his eyes glanced around us. "One minute, love," he said, his voice dripping with sex and want as his fingers once again trailed lightly down my spine.

I could barely find it in me to care about the people surrounding us. My crew wouldn't care and the rest of the Hollywood folks would never see us again, so reveling in my handsome husband's warm embrace and heavy, lust-filled gazes was just fine by me.

"I love you," I whispered, smiling when my favorite crooked grin crawled up his face as the countdown from thirty started around us.

"Love you, too, my beautiful girl," he crooned back, his lips just barely brushing across mine. "Happy New Year."

The count became louder as it zoned in on midnight, and when it reached one, my lips were captured in a searing kiss that soon became way too much for public viewing. Edward swept his mouth and tongue over my top lip, bottom lip, turning his head to truly kiss me. It was deep and beautiful, tasting warm and smokey, like the whiskey he'd been sipping on.

Confetti and balloons fell around us as the party kicked up to another level of celebration. The music changed from slow and romantic to loud and rambunctious. The crowd was cheering, drinking, and kissing.

"Do you want to stay, Bella?" he asked, his voice and handsome face sincere.

"No," I answered quickly, shaking my head. "Let's go, baby. Please?"

He nodded once, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and guiding me through the throngs of people. We made our way through the front gates, avoiding jovial Disney characters, cameras, and the media as a limo was brought around for us.

I crawled inside, Edward falling down into the seat beside me, but just as someone shut the door, he pulled me across his lap, his lips immediately back on mine and his hands...everywhere. He sank farther down into the seat, keeping me cradled in his arms, an arm around my shoulder. I wound my arms around his neck at the same time his other hand went exploring up my legs. A deep moan erupted from him when he discovered what was underneath my dress, and I smiled against his lips.

"Baby, what are you wearing?" he asked, but he didn't need an answer. Instead, he pushed at my skirt until he could see the top of my stockings and the garter that was holding them up – all in black. "Hmm, that's really fucking sexy, sweetness," he purred, tracing a single finger along the edge and seeking out any exposed skin he could find on my thigh, causing zaps of need to fly straight between my legs. His eyes were dark, heavy-lidded when he gazed back up at my face. "Who did you wear these for?"

"Me," I said with a grin, deciding to tease him. "They're pretty, Edward."

The smirk crawled slowly up his face was deadly, so very sexy, and told me that perhaps I should've answered differently.

"Very pretty," he muttered, turning his attention back to my legs, only this time, he skimmed around to my ass, finding that garters weren't the only thing I was wearing. "And a thong, love?"

"Yes," I breathed, my eyes locked where his hand disappeared underneath my dress. I could see the movement under the fabric, but the feel of his calloused fingertips was making it hard to breathe.

"Shame, really," he mused softly and dramatically as his fingers trailed over every inch of lace he could find, across my hips, over my stomach, and finally ghosting between my legs. "Already ruined with how wet you are..."

I whimpered, because it was the truth and because he was making it worse by cupping my sex almost possessively. Tugging his hair gently, I brought his mouth back to mine, swirling, tasting, and trying to use anything to bring him closer. The heel of his hand applied just enough pressure to where I was swollen and throbbing for him that my hips rose up off of his lap to seek out more.

The limo came to a stop, and so did Edward. Removing his hand from under my dress, he righted my skirt before the hotel doorman opened the car's door. He said nothing, but did help me up out of the car, keeping my hand firmly in his as we crossed the lobby to the elevators. Once inside, I leaned against the cold metal, trying to catch my breath, but Edward loomed over me, bracing a hand by my head. He didn't kiss me, but dragged a thumb across my bottom lip like her really wanted to.

My fingers curled into claws, because all I could think of was untying that bow tie of his. My restraint failed, and I slipped my hand flat up his stomach, over his chest, finally reaching the satin material of his tie. One slow tug, and it was done, causing a smirk to crawl up his face at the same time the elevator dinged the arrival to our floor.

The corridor seemed never-ending, but we made it inside our room without causing a scene, despite how badly I wanted to take him right there in the hallway. I could barely care that there were vacationing families, retired couples, and businessmen on the other side of the doors. The door clicked shut, followed by the lock. I dropped my purse on the closest table and turned around to see that I was being watched.

"I thought I was prepared for how beautiful that dress would look on you," Edward said softly, but it broke the sexually charged silence between us. "I was so wrong," he murmured, shaking his head and pushing himself away from the door. "Did you know that there were several men tonight that couldn't figure out what movie they'd seen you in?" he asked, walking to me and cupping my face. "I didn't bother to correct them, Bella."

"Maybe we were in the same movie," I giggled, biting my bottom lip as I looked up at him, because I'd overheard similar queries about him.

Slowly, he walked me backwards toward the bedroom. The whole time, I was unbuttoning his white shirt, tugging it from his black pants, finally dropping it to the floor. Next was his undershirt, which he allowed me to tug off over his head.

I wasn't sure there was a better sight than my Edward shirtless, with dark eyes, disheveled hair, and kiss-swollen lips. Just watching women want him, but knowing that I was the only one that made him that way, caused me to take a step forward.

"Sit, Edward," I told him, pointing to the corner of the bed.

He complied immediately after kicking off his socks and shoes.

Staying just out of his reach, I reached back and lowered the zipper of my dress. It fell to the floor in a silent pool of satin, leaving me in only my thong, garter, and stockings.

"Hair, baby... Take your hair down," he ordered, his voice husky, but still smooth, like warm caramel. "And then come here," he whispered.

I took the clip out of my hair, which sent it cascading down in waves, and then I stepped between his legs. Licking his lips, Edward's fingers fiddled with lace and straps, and finally, he locked gazes with me.

"I-I h-have t-to b-be th-the l-luckiest m-man o-on th-the f-fucking p-planet..."

Smiling at him and cupping his face, I kissed him, and I didn't stop. He didn't have to tell me why he thought that, because he already had. He always did. Since the minute we realized that we loved each other, he'd told me that I was beautiful, that I was made just for him. He would tell me that I was the only one that truly knew the man inside. When our kids were born, he'd told me that I'd given him everything he'd ever wanted and all the things he'd never thought he deserved.

Sometimes, he told me with words, but then there were times he was quiet, like he was right then. Breaking away from my mouth, his lips blazed a fiery trail down my neck.

"I think we're both pretty lucky, baby," I told him, bracing myself on his shoulders and nuzzling his jaw as he helped me out of my shoes. He paused, looking conflicted or confused, I couldn't tell which. "Do you want those on or off, Edward?" I asked, stopping his fingers from tugging on my underwear.

Grinning, he huffed a short laugh. "Not sure, love," he snickered. "I'd say off, but how..."

I couldn't help but giggle. He was so fucking adorable sometimes that I couldn't stand it. He could fight bad guys, build the most beautiful furniture, and cook like a five-star restaurant chef, but he couldn't figure out how to get me out of my underwear.

Showing him how the straps came off, I finally hooked my thumbs in the top of my underwear, and he helped me drag them to the floor. All that was left were my stockings, which he swiftly removed. Suddenly, I found myself in the middle of the bed. Edward unzipped his pants, kicking out of them, only to crawl up my body, dropping kisses to random places on my legs along the way.

"Yeah, that's better," he purred, stopping with his head just above the apex of my legs. "That stuff was sexy, baby, but nothing beats just Bella..."

He grinned when I laughed softly while reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. Dropping his head, he did what he always did; he payed reverence to my scars, starting with the one on my thigh and continuing up to the ones on my stomach and breasts. As always, he went back, kissing the C-section scar that he said he loved the most.

"Tell me what you want, sweetness," he whispered, bracing his arms on either side of my head.

"Just you...all night," I replied instantly and without hesitation. "Whatever that entails..."

"I want to take my time with you," he purred, brushing his lips across mine, only to drag them slowly down my cheek to my neck. "It's been a long time since I've tried to see just how many times I can make you come for me."

The vibration of his voice against my skin and the words behind it caused me to roll with want underneath him.

"And we'll start with...just my mouth, love," he crooned, slipping his body back down mine, leaving open-mouthed kisses on his way. "Open wide for me, baby. Let me see how wet you are..."

As soon as I'd done as he'd asked, his mouth was on me, and I was just...done. Gone. My eyes rolled back as his talented, warm, wet mouth attached to my slick, heated flesh. I was already swollen, needy, aching for him, and he knew it. My first orgasm would only take a minute, I was sure of it, and I was right. I came quickly and so fucking hard as soon as his tongue swirled around my entrance, only to suck heavily on my clit. He'd worked me up in the limo too much for me to even attempt at fighting it, of making it last.

"One," he purred, not letting my body calm down from the aftershocks before sliding two fingers deep inside and curling them just right. My body seized around him again as he counted, "Two."

He crawled back up my body, but I forced him onto his back, straddling his stomach. Bracing my hands on either side of his head, it was my turn to pay homage. I kissed the Air Force ink on his chest, but locked eyes with him when my lips met the dark crest on his upper arm. Forever would that be the sexiest tattoo I'd ever laid eyes on. Nothing beat it, because it was the story behind it that made it mean so damn much.

"The next time I come, I want you inside me, Edward," I whispered against his smooth skin, which flexed and rolled under my lips. "Can I?" I asked, using his strong stomach to push myself up.

"Sweetness...you can have anything you want," he answered smoothly, grinning so fucking sexily that I forgot my name for a second. His tongue dragged slowly across his bottom lip as he grasped my hips gently, helping me lift up and slide down over him.

Once I was completely filled by him, counting seemed unimportant. We lost ourselves in rolling waves of muscle and skin, in pushes and pulls, in hips that moved as one flawless machine. Edward sat up, wrapping my hair around his hand and tugging my hair back so that he could ravish my throat, nipping, licking, and sucking at my neck and chest. Teeth teased nipples, fingers gripped onto shoulders, and curses were whispered against sweaty skin and bruised lips.

Lazy smiles were shared as we slowed down, not wanting any of it to end. It was a rhythm we'd been working on for years, and it was fucking perfect. Kisses were slow, languid, and deep, giving way to breathless encouragement.

"Come, baby. Give me one more," he urged. "Is that three...or four?" he asked in my ear, sounding like the devil himself – pure carnal genius combined with needy and sexy.

"I don't know, I don't know," I panted, grasping his face in both hands. "Edward...more..."

As if my vague plea made perfect sense to him, he complied, slipping a hand between us. His thumb found my clit, giving it the exact pressure in order to send me over the edge. My whole body seized up, and I pulled him closer – stomach to stomach, face to face.

"Fuck, yes, Bella," he grunted, his eyes not leaving mine as he watched me unravel in his arms. "So close, love..." he breathed, gripping my hips hard and using me to bring his own climax. Finally, he roughly tugged my hips flush to his, spilling deep within me. "Christ!" he panted, his forehead falling to my shoulder as his arms wound all the way around me.

Nuzzling into the spot between his neck and shoulder, I breathed deep. He smelled of cologne, sweet sex sweat, and just Edward. Placing a kiss to his thumping pulse point, I mumbled, "Happy New Year, Edward."

I felt his smile against my skin, but his light laugh made me giggle. "Happy New Year, sweetness. That was a helluva way to start it off..."

I hummed in agreement, pulling back to look at his beautiful face. "It's gonna be a good year, then..."

He grinned, and it was happy and amused, sexy and panty-dropping. Reaching up to tuck my hair back behind my ears, he kissed my lips quickly. "Let's hope so, love."

**A/N... That's it. :( I know, I know, I know. You want more. I get it. I really, really do. Have I got an idea for a fourth? Yeah. Am I ready to write it? No. So give me some time, guys. Please? Pretty please? Wif 'Mooches? ;)**

**Like I said before, I've got some things I am working on...the soonest being something I'm co-writing with JenRar. I think you guys will really like it, because it's really different. It's sort of an over-stuffed drabble fic, which means we didn't exactly play by the rules on that... It'll be short, sweet, flirty chapters, with an Edward that we've fallen so very, very hard for. Army Soldier Edward/Teacher Bella...and their story will just melt you! ;)**

**I gave all my thanks to JenRar, GooberLou, and MedusaInNY on the last chapter. I still love them...so very, very, very much. **

**I thank you all so much for coming on this journey with Mercward one more time. I'm so glad that you love him as much as I do. He's become my best invention, and that is totally thanks to everyone that laughed, swooned, cursed, and cried along the way. **

**REVIEW...one last time. Until next time... 'Mooches! ;)**


End file.
